Dalton
by EWWBD
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Pós-Furt: Spin-off de Glee, Kurt começa um capítulo inteiramente novo na sua vida na Academia Dalton para Garotos. Blaine, Wes, David e os garotos da Casa Windsor fazem sua vida, pelo bem ou pelo mal, muito mais agitada do que ele imaginava. Arte da capa adaptada da disponível junto com a versão original.
1. Piloto: Casa Windsor

_**Disclaimer: **nem Glee nem essa história são meus. Cada um deles pertence a seus respectivos donos. Só fiz a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

**Piloto: Casa Windsor**

* * *

><p>— … e eu disse para a sra. Ramsey que eu não me importava mesmo se tiver que ficar em um dormitório; é muita gasolina e eu simplesmente não posso pedir para meu pai pagar mais do que ele e Carole já estão pagando… — Kurt abraçou os livros em seu peito e manteve a cabeça baixa.<p>

Blaine considerou essa postura. Kurt se postava com os ombros erguidos e a postura reta como sempre, mas o jeito como ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e se recusava a fazer contato visual com a maioria dos garotos de Dalton tornava claro que ele ainda precisava ficar verdadeiramente confortável com as mudanças.

Blaine olhou para David, que observava de onde estivera previamente estudando partituras de músicas, também com olhos em Kurt. Os dois Warblers trocaram um olhar compreensivo em relação ao que ambos tinham notado, e o líder dos Warblers voltou-se para o provável novo membro:

— Bom, nós ficaríamos mais que felizes em ter você no nosso dormitório, é claro.

— Ah, você é um aluno interno? — Kurt piscou, voltando a olhá-lo.

— Windsor. — Blaine assentiu, desviando o olhar da forma mais casual que conseguiu: toda vez que Kurt emanava o poder total do incrível calor em seus olhos (no momento amplificado pelos raios de sol que passavam pelas janelas) para ele, pensar racionalmente tornava-se complicado.

David fingiu não notar a acentuada queda no intelecto geral de Blaine e apenas revirou os olhos. Mas disse:

— Ainda há alguns quartos livres em Windsor, sabe.

A Casa Windsor, que ficava na ala Leste, era um dos três dormitório de Dalton, os outros sendo a Casa Hanover, mais ao longe, na ala Oeste, e a Casa Stuart, na ala Norte. O Sul e a área central eram onde ficavam a maiorias das salas de aulas e instalações.

Blaine assentiu — apenas com uma animação ligeiramente exagerada que não era notável.

— A gente pode falar com o sr. Howard para você. Ele é o chefe da Casa Windsor.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem…? — perguntou Kurt cuidadosamente. Ele só tinha estado em Dalton por algumas horas e ainda estava apreendendo o local, mas até ele conseguia entender que haviam certas regras sociais na escola.

Cada dormitório era protetor de seu próprio orgulho fraternal e os garotos às vezes se dividiam como tal quando caminhavam em grupo. Kurt maravilhou-se com o tanto de fofoca relacionada a isso que ele tinha ouvido em um dia e concluiu que garotos geralmente falam tanto quando garotas.

— É claro que está tudo bem. — David sorriu amigavelmente. — Além do mais, mesmo que o grupo seja uma grande salada mista, tem mais Warblers em Windsor do que em Stuart e Hanover. Nós somos pressionados para treinar o tempo todo, e será mais fácil para você se você estiver praticando com a gente. Isso, é claro, se você conseguir entrar. — David parecia quase arrependido ao mencionar a última parte.

Kurt engoliu em seco e soltou o ar pela boca.

— Certo. — Ele assentiu. — Eu vou tentar afinal.

— Ei, não se preocupe muito. — Blaine sorriu. — Você vai entrar, tenho certeza.

Kurt sorriu para ele fracamente.

— Obrigado, mas, considerando que você nunca me _ouviu _cantar de verdade, vou tomar sua profecia como inspiração. — Ele sorriu torto e levantou uma charmosa sobrancelha.

— Ali está Wes. — Blaine olhou então para seu amigo na tentativa de não ser capturado por outra armadilha Kurt-me-dá-uma-expressão-adorável. — E ele ainda está vivo! Ele escapou do assassinato da Madame Saint-Clair.

Encontrando os outros três, Wes caminhou na sua direção, desviando da massa de garotos que tinham acabado de sair do fórum da professora de Francês. David o cumprimentou com sorriso irônico.

— E como foi? Teve sangue? Seu cérebro pelo menos parece intacto.

— Eu me recuso a estudar mais uma palavra de Francês. — Wes assentiu com um pouco mais de melodrama do que o permitido: ele tinha se manifestado determinado em ajudar Blaine a reinar sobre a loucura de Dalton para não assustar o garoto novo tão cedo. — Se eu prometer recusar as viagens anuais dos meus pais para Paris, não vou mais precisar disso, certo?

Os outros riram.

— Eu posso te ajudar, se quiser — ofereceu Kurt com um sorriso.

— Você? — Wes levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele olhou para os outros dois garotos antes de se voltar para Kurt. — Sem ofensa mas… McKinley era tão difícil para gente do terceiro ano do Francês Avançado?

— Confie em mim, eu posso ajudar — disse Kurt confiantemente. — Eu sempre dei ênfase exagerada para o Francês. — Aquele uniforme vermelho e branco que ainda estava escondido nas profundidades do seu guarda-roupa era uma prova disso. — Se você não passar no próximo teste oral, eu te compro café latte por uma semana.

— Ora, quem diria… temos _tanta _sorte de ter você. — Wes se virou para Blaine, implicando algo que o outro garoto poderia ter dito antes. Blaine corou apenas superficialmente, mas então ele _acidentalmente _acotovelou Wes nas costelas enquanto pigarreava e movia-se para manter seu lugar ao lado de Kurt enquanto eles caminhavam. Os outros dois, atrás deles, olharam-se rapidamente e bateram os pulsos com risadinhas precariamente camufladas.

Blaine olhou para Kurt e lhe lançou um sorriso. Kurt retribuiu, ainda ansioso, mas se sentindo melhor.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E está é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Como você deve saber, eu acabei de me transferir com o objetivo de evitar certas… Dificuldades em McKinley. Não me leve a mal: eu adoro o Novas Direções — mas a verdade é, a água começou a subir e agora… aqui estou eu. Sou oficialmente um aluno de Dalton._

_Meu problema é que meu plano ia até chegar à Dalton e ponto final. Agora que realmente estou aqui, percebo que não tenho a mínima ideia do que espero que ocorra comigo aqui._

_Felizmente, tenho Blaine, David e Wes para, pelo bem ou pelo mal, me levar a _alguma _direção._

* * *

><p>— Vamos lá! — chamou David ao descer os degraus. — Se a gente quer achar Howard, temos que chegar cedo ao refeitório!<p>

— Por que vocês vão falar com Howard? — perguntou Wes ao seguir seu amigo.

— Vamos colocar o novato em Windsor.

A repentina risada zombeteira de Wes foi repreendida pelo olhar furioso de Blaine.

— Ah, quer dizer, claro. Ei, talvez Howard não mate a gente se pedirmos desta vez. Nossa, boa sorte em chegar à mesa dos professores, David. Eu não vou me juntar a vocês, mas mandarei flores para o seus túmulos.

— Tem algo sobre o sr. Howard que eu deveria saber? — perguntou Kurt, empalidecendo ligeiramente. — Eu estou _prestes _a conhecer o cara e gostaria de continuar inteiro depois disso.

— Não é você, somos nós. — Blaine suspirou. — Essa não é a primeira vez que tentamos colocar alguém em Windsor.

— Ou a segunda — resmungou David.

— Ou a terceira — acrescentou Wes.

— Ou a quinta.

— Ou a sexta.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Kurt.

— Gente nova não dura muito em Windsor… — Wes sorriu fracamente. — E quanto eles duram, não ajuda muito a causa de Windsor.

— Por quê?

Os outros três pausaram, olhando-se. Kurt olhou para eles e gesticulou expectativamente.

— Então?

David sorriu.

— Blaine disse pra gente não te assustar ainda.

O líder dos Warblers avançou nele — David se abaixou, virou-se e se levantou de novo —, mas Blaine se voltou para Kurt e respondeu:

— Não escute ele. É que só certas pessoas toleram algumas das loucuras que acontecem em Windsor. Não apenas na sala comunal. É… geral.

Kurt, um veterano em loucura que tinha sobrevivido mais de um ano de coral em McKinley, onde ele tinha estado bêbado, caminhado vestido de Lady Gaga, jogado no time de futebol americano, participado das líderes de torcida, tinha experimentado alucinações, algumas performances incrivelmente ferozes, lidado com uma treinadora de torcida psicótica, uma conselheira estudantil neurótica, um professor de coral preso nos anos 80, tinha se envolvido em uma estrondosa batalha com robôs sem alma (Adrenalina Vocal), e, mais importante, lidado com as confusões de um grupo de coral e Rachel Berry (que merece uma citação separada), agora levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Loucuras?

— Não.

Blaine aumentou a potência de seu sorriso.

— Vamos lá, sr. Howard, sério mesmo. Você não vai ter problemas com o Kurt.

— Foi isso que você disse quando trouxe Dwight.

— E Dwight ainda está em Windsor! — exclamou David alegremente.

— Infelizmente, ele ainda está. — O homem jovial e alto olhou para baixo repreensivamente. — Quando vocês me disseram que ele tinha hábitos estranhos, vocês não disseram que ele era ainda mais supersticioso que um construtor de casa de 1800.

— Então ele gosta de pendurar alho nas janelas — disse Wes, tentando adotar um tom indiferente, que, apesar de seu melhor julgamento, decidiu participar da missão de colocar o novato em Windsor para poupar-se da promessa de vingança infinita de Blaine caso ele se recusasse. — A gente já conseguiu convencer ele de parar de colocar sal nas portas!

— E nós falamos para ele parar de "caçar fantasmas" na velha catedral! — contribuiu David. — … como está o zelador, por sinal?

— Eu não sei que tipo de corante alimentar Dwight usou, mas eu sei que aquela "marca" no braço do sr. Tamerlane ainda está lá! — rosnou Howard em voz alta. Blaine estremeceu, gratificado que eles tivessem encontrado o chefe da casa quando ele ainda estava no corredor. Eles estavam recebendo olhares estranhos de alguns garotos de Hanover que estavam passando e poderiam saber o que estava acontecendo. Kurt permaneceu em silêncio ao seu lado, aparentemente tentando ignorar o que estava ouvindo.

— E, falando sério, Kurt é mais normal que muitos de nós — disse Blaine com um sorriso. — Ele era parte do coral da sua outra escola. Só isso. Estamos esperando que ele se junto aos Warblers.

— Se você quer que ele junte seu grupo, tudo bem, mas ele vai vir reclamar comigo em uma semana, tenho certeza. — Howard cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

— Na verdade — Kurt finalmente disse, e todos olharam para ele —, eu tive que aguentar algumas coisas bem estranhas na minha antiga escola. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo… certo.

Howard pareceu surpreendido por isso e passou pelos outros três garotos. Ele olhou para Kurt através dos seus óculos. Kurt olhou para cima devido a altura do homem e manteve o olhar firme.

Todd Howard era chefe da Casa Windsor por quase vinte anos. Ter recebido essa posição lhe permitiu observar futuros líderes da nação chegarem e partirem da Casa Windsor, algum deles retornando para visitar hora ou outra. Nos últimos anos, as coisas não continuaram tão pacificamente como ele gostava. Às vezes até preocupantemente. Windsor podia ser uma casa muito popular, mas se havia algo que era notável, era que a vida lá nunca era (pelo bem ou pelo mal) entendiante. Ter feito uma vida disso ao mínimo lhe permitiu entender o comportamento do garoto de primeira. Ele olhou Kurt dos pés a cabeça.

— Qual o seu nome, filho?

— Kurt Hummel, senhor. — Kurt sorriu.

Howard considerou o pequeno garoto com aspecto de duende.

— Então você canta?

— Sim.

— Só isso?

— Bom… Eu gosto de moda.

— E?

— E o quê?

— Hábitos de dormir incomuns? Alergias alimentícias? Hobbies estranhos? Tendências para destruir propriedade? Compulsão de arrancar magnólias? Andar para trás? Soltar animais de laboratório? Recitar a _Summa Theologica _por inteiro? Em _latim?_

Kurt mal conseguiu se conter em lhe dar uma expressão de "Você está louco?" Ao invés disso, ele olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Blaine. Blaine apenas deu de ombros, tentando não sorrir. Howard viu onde ele estava olhando e olhou para Blaine, que imediatamente trouxe outro sorriso charmoso para os lábios. David e Wes eram autênticos anjos gêmeos que pareciam não ter ideia do que Howard estava falando.

Howard voltou-se para Kurt.

— Você tem _certeza _que gostaria de ficar em Windsor?

— Não vejo por que não.

As tosses de Wes e David quase estragaram tudo, mas até Howard parecia entender. Ele suspirou e olhou para Kurt.

— Tudo bem. Windsor que seja. — Ele se virou para os outros três. — Vou manter os olhos _nesse _aqui, para ter certeza que vocês não assustam ele muito. Depois que Marcus Holland fugiu de Windsor para Stuart…

— Perda dele — zombou David

— … Reed achou que ele estava doente e estava apenas tentando ajudar… — adicionou Wes.

— É por isso que ele jogou _trinta e dois _acolchoados sobre ele enquanto ele dormia?

— Gente! — exclamou Blaine.

Silêncio. Os três garotos olharam para sr. Howard esperançosamente, e Howard olhou de volta para o garoto novo, considerando. Kurt tomou a oportunidade para lançar sua melhor expressão de "Eu não ligo a mínima" para sr. Howard.

— Então, quando eu posso me mudar?

Kurt tinha lido sobre as habitações escolares no panfleto que ele acabou usando para matar tempo durante a verdadeiramente incômoda viagem de uma hora e meia para Westerville com seu pai no primeiro dia de aula. Até onde ele conseguiu entender, os dormitórios eram desejáveis e extravagantes em padrões ordinários já que a maioria do seleto corpo estudantil de Dalton ficava neles. Tal como estava, a Casa Widnsor era de longe a mais desejada, com uma grande parte de ex-alunos honrosos se formando de lá e todos serem simplesmente entregados à mão para universidades da Ivy League.

Era assim que parecia no branco e preto. Quando Blaine, Wes e David trouxeram Kurt para Windsor pela primeira vez, aquela gigante construção em forma de mansão com colunas antigas que poderia envergonhar algumas das melhores fraternidades universitárias do país, parecia que tudo seria como havia sido aclamado. E foi, de um jeito ou de outro.

— Vocês… todos moram aqui? — perguntou Kurt, observando alguns garotos entrarem no dormitório. Por dentro, além das portas de carvalho, o arqueado hall de entrada os acolheu. O chão era de mármore e além das enormes vigas de madeira acima que bloqueavam a luz do sol estava uma grande bandeira azul royal cortada por um raio dourado, as cores de Windsor.

A arquitetura era requintada. Das ricas tiras de madeira aos tons elegantes nas paredes e às bem-escolhidas decorações, Windsor poderia muito bem ser uma exibição de museu sobre elegância do velho mundo.

— Bom, sim… Wes costumava ficar em Hanover. — Blaine sorriu.

— Verdade? — perguntou Kurt, seguindo os outros pelo corredor. — Por que você mudou?

— Era mais interessante aqui.

— Certo, eu posso estar começando a ficar _um pouco _nervoso — disse Kurt, franzindo a testa para eles.

Blaine riu e colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Kurt. Enquanto Kurt tentava impedir seu coração se sair voando do seu peito com a repentina ação, Blaine tentou transparecer falsa tranquilidade.

— Certo, olhe, aquilo que a gente disse para o Howard… Aqueles são casos extremos. Os garotos aqui são racionais… na sua maioria. Não se preocupe. Nós não colocaríamos você em perigo.

Algo no andar de cima explodiu, fazendo Kurt pular. Todos no corredor mal piscaram. Sem nem parar de andar, Wes pegou um extintor de incêndio que estava por perto e o entregou para um garoto que parecia ter chegado ao corredor especificamente para isso. Todos continuaram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Antes que Kurt pudesse se maravilhar com isso, seu celular tocou. Ele o pegou no seu bolso e leu a mensagem.

_Oi, Kurt! Está em Dalton? Que você está__ aprontando? — M_

Kurt sorriu e respondeu rapidamente. _Pensando em ser aluno interno. — K_

_Então… Você só vai estar por aqui nos finais de semana? — M_

Kurt sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele tinha visto a expressão de Mercedes quando ele tinha anunciado suas intenções de partir. Ela devia ter sido a primeira pessoa com quem ele falara sobre isso, e, no final, ela tinha sido umas das últimas a saber. Mesmo ele tinha que admitir que depois de tudo que ele e Mercedes tinham passado juntos, ela merecia mais que um anúncio de última hora sem nem consultar sua opinião sobre a decisão dele.

_Me desculpe, M. Achei que ia ajudar o pai e Carole se eu parasse de viajar tanto. — K_

_Eu entendo. Não se preocupe com isso. — M_

_Você sabe que eu chego aí em um segundo se você precisar, certo? — K_

_Kurt, relaxe. A gente entende. E não se preocupe, vamos recuperar o atraso nos finais de semana. — M_

Ali estava o "a gente" que Kurt temia. Não tinha sido apenas Mercedes. Era todo o grupo. Ele tinha começado a se perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo agora. Era horário de almoço, então eles deviam estar no refeitório, ou talvez até na sala de música ensaiando para qualquer que fosse a performance que sr. Schuester tivesse planejado agora. Mike, Tina e Mercedes estariam dançando a uma música que Puck poderia estar tocando no violão, e Artie poderia estar tentando explicar para Brittany que faciais não eram coisas feitas por fascistas. Santana e Quinn poderiam estar discutindo alguma loucura que a treinadora Sylvester fizera enquanto Sam mantinha um braço ao redor de Quinn. Rachel estaria desorientando Finn ao ficar falando obsessivamente sobre ensaios, e desde que Kurt não estava mais por perto, ela poderia muito bem estar tomando o solo que supostamente seria dele.

Se ele não tivesse partido.

— Kurt?

Ele olhou para cima e viu os outros três o observando com preocupação. Ele piscou.

— O quê?

Wes olhou para Blaine, que tentara chamar a atenção de Kurt duas vezes e só agora teve sucesso. Como ele esperava, Blaine parecia apreensivo.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim — suspirou Kurt, guardando o celular no bolso. — Tudo bem. Por quê?

David ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Wes. Wes olhou para ele e então olhou para Blaine. Blaine manteve os olhos em Kurt ao andar para frente.

— Tem certeza…? — perguntou ele.

— Sim. — Kurt assentiu e sorriu adequadamente.

O problema em ter tanto em comum com Kurt era saber quando ele não estava contando tudo. Mas, por enquanto, Blaine decidiu deixar isso passar e segurou a mão de Kurt com um sorriso deslumbrante.

— Vamos lá, eu vou te mostrar os quartos.

Kurt, cego pelo sorriso, não pode fazer muito além de sorrir de volta e o seguir acima pela escada esculpida à mão. David e Wes se olharam e apenas sacudiram a cabeça com um risada.

— Eu seriamente queria que eles se ajeitassem logo — reclamou David, soltando sua gravata. — Se eu ouvir ele resmungando sobre ele _mais uma vez…_

— Eu não sei. Da última vez que Blaine estava a fim de alguém, levou dois meses para ele _dizer _algo para ele… — disse Wes duvidosamente.

— Não vamos falar disso. Odeio lembrar do que a gente teve que enfrentar — estremeceu David. — Eu lembro quando ele ouviu aquela música e decidiu que era perfeita para a situação deles e era a única coisa tocando no seu quarto por uma semana.

— Eu evitei o quarto dele como uma praga.

— Eu realmente tive que _viver _com isso; a gente dividia um quarto, Wes. A GENTE DIVIDIA UM QUARTO. Eu mantinha protetores de ouvido ao lado da minha cama!

— E agora aqui estamos nós de novo… — Wes suspirou, acenando para as escapas por onde Blaine e Kurt tinham desaparecido. David soltou o mesmo sofrido suspiro.

— O que não fazemos pelo bem da amizade…

Kurt tinha certeza que Blaine tinha ido por aquele caminho pelo corredor, mas depois que ele tinha soltado sua mão por um momento para falar com um Warbler em um dos quartos, Kurt se encontrou perdido. Certamente ele não podia ser _tão _problemático em navegação, mas os corredores de Windsor não apenas pareciam idênticos mas eram iguais em qualquer andar. Kurt tinha simplesmente caminhando despreocupadamente por um momento, observando as pinturas penduradas na paredes, os móveis, o fato de que o chão era acarpetado e que os móveis de madeira pareciam como aqueles que trariam um infarto para vendedores de antiguidades se eles os vissem.

E agora ele não tinha ideia de onde estava.

E ele tinha a sensação de que estava sendo observado.

_E agora eu lembro aquela coisa que disse para a treinadora Sylvester… sobre me sentir como se estivesse num filme de terror… _Kurt olhou ao redor preocupadamente. Ele achou que tinha ouvido movimento às suas costas, mas não havia nada ali quando ele olhou. Ele quase pulou para fora da sua própria pele quando voltou a olhar para sua frente e encontrou um garoto loiro ali parado com um sorriso típico do Gato de Cheshire.

— Olá, Alice — disse ele, os olhos azul-gelo brilhando.

— Desculpe? — disse Kurt.

— Bem-vindo ao País das Maravilhas — disse uma voz idêntica às suas costas. Kurt se virou rapidamente e encontrou o mesmo garoto, com o mesmo sorriso, parado do mesmo jeito. Ou… pelo menos era assim que parecia.

— Certo… — Kurt olhou para frente e para trás entre os dois garotos.

O gêmeo às suas costas deu um passo suave com sua longa perna e agora estava parado ao lado do seu irmão. O par de belos gêmeos estava sorrindo.

— Você parece perdido, Alice — disse um deles. — Caiu pelo buraco do coelho e bateu a cabeça?

— Porque, se você estiver perdido, podemos indicar o caminho certo — disse o outro.

Kurt decidiu que até as alucinações de Brittany faziam mais sentido que isso, mas sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear a mente, e lançou um sorriso nervoso para os gêmeos.

— Meu nome é Kurt. Eu sou…

— Novo — os gêmeos disseram em coro. — A gente sabe.

— E… vocês são…?

O gêmeo da esquerda levantou uma mão.

— Sou Ethan.

— Sou Evan — disse o outro gêmeo.

E, em união, cada um segurou uma mão de Kurt.

— Vamos lá, Alice! — disseram em coro. — Nós vamos te ajudar!

Não tendo a energia para protestar e incapaz de escapar do aperto dos gêmeos que no momento puxavam seus braços com força suficiente para amputá-los, Kurt afobou-se:

— Na verdade, eu estava com o Blaine…?

— Blaine?

— A gente sabe onde ele está.

— Ele está lá em baixo!

— Procurando por você!

— Ele não vai se importar se a gente emprestar você por um instante!

E Kurt era jogado sem cerimônia dentro de um quarto Windsor pela primeira vez.

Os corredores apenas o haviam preparado parcialmente para o que um quarto de Dalton realmente era. Era como pisar dentro do set de filmagens de The Tudors. Não parecia muito de fora, mas por dentro era do tamanho de um apartamento grande, sem paredes separando a área coletiva das camas. Havia uma área central onde móveis confortáveis estavam. No caso dos gêmeos, havia um luxuoso sofá branco, uma mesa de café de vidro, com uma larga televisão. A mesa de café estava ocupada por gigantes armas de brinquedo Nerf que pareciam extremamente fora do lugar ao lado de uma pilha de livros escolares.

Adiante da sala circular estavam as camas, uma em cada canto do quarto, cada uma sobre um estrado de madeira que servia para separá-las da área coletiva. As camas eram de quarto colunas, antigas e bem conservadas com cortinas finas. Uma cama estava feita e a outra não (mas esta tinha roupas escolares jogadas sobre ela). Havia um terceiro estrado, diretamente na frente da porta, que poderia servir para sustentar outra cama, mas que, neste caso, servia como uma extensão da área coletiva.

— Ok! — disse um dos gêmeos, provavelmente Evan, puxando Kurt sem cerimônia para o luxuoso sofá branco. — É assim que um quarto Windsor parece.

— Na verdade, é assim que todo quarto de dormitório parece — disse o gêmeo que provavelmente era Ethan.

— Nós já vimos os outros.

— Mas Windsor ainda é melhor.

— É claro.

— Hum… Eu não quero ser rude, mas vocês poderiam falar um de cada vez, por favor? — pediu Kurt, confuso.

Ethan riu.

— Blaine diz que ajuda se você pensar na gente como uma pessoa só. Se você é novo, quer dizer. Você se acostuma com o tempo.

— Obrigado. — Kurt sorriu.

Evan continuou:

— Aqui em Windsor tem três pessoas por quarto. A não ser que você seja especial, daí você pode pedir pelo seu próprio quarto. Como se você for capitão de algum time. Como se você for capitão de algum time. Ou se você estiver acima de noventa e oito por cento do resto da turma.

— Mas isso é difícil — disse Ethan brandamente. — Porque todo mundo aqui ter notas incríveis.

— Todo mundo.

— Com certeza.

— Excelente é mediano aqui.

Kurt hesitou levemente, tentando apreender tudo isso. Enquanto ele procurava por "desafios" lá em McKinley, não era exatamente isso que ele estava esperando.

— Todo mundo. Tudo bem…

— Há três dormitórios: Windsor, Hanover e Stuart, e o que menos gostamos é Stuart. — O outro gêmeo fez um sinal de negativo com o polegar e franziu a testa. — Por quê? — continuou ele antes que Kurt pudesse sequer abrir a boca para perguntar. — Porque eles são um bando de puxa-sacos de nariz-empinado e isso é basicamente tudo que você precisa saber.

— E você protege seu colega Windsor até a morte, e nós faremos o mesmo por você. — O outro gêmeo assentiu sabiamente. — Windsor é, sem dúvida alguma, a melhor casa… não se preocupe com Hanover, eles são inofensivos… mas Stuart está sempre tentando nos derrubar. Não confie neles.

Depois dessa frase, o brilho louco nos olhos deles desapareceu para o alívio de Kurt.

— O toque de recolher é dez nos dias de semana, onze nos finais de semana — disse Ethan. — Até então, você pode andar por aí fazendo o que quiser. Mas se você não chegar a tempo, fica fechado pra fora.

— O que torna útil nos ter como amigos. — Evan sorriu. — Porque nós podemos te colocar dentro de qualquer jeito e Howard nunca saberia!

Ethan parecia orgulhoso.

— Nós podemos destrancar qualquer porta ou janela no campus. Ambos literal e figurativamente.

— Isso deve ser o de vocês. — Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelhas, perguntando-se se esses dois eram reais. Eles pareciam do tipo que poderiam estar enganando ele. — Disseram que todos aqui têm algo de errado neles.

— Bom… Não _somente._— Evan sorriu suavemente e ofereceu uma das armas de brinquedo para Kurt.

Kurt considerou, e então sorriu e aceitou a arma.

— Boa escolha — disse Ethan. E então ele pegou a própria arma e atirou na testa de Kurt.

Quando Blaine entrou no quarto dos gêmeos não mais que dez minutos depois, ele estava lívido por algumas razões: uma, depois de gritar com o gêmeos por terem raptado Kurt sem avisar o resto deles onde ele estava; dois, por ter envolvido Kurt na sua batalha de armas de brinquedo semanal (que na verdade acontecia duas vezes por semana); e três, por terem atacado ele com as ditas armas de brinquedo no momento que ele chegara. Deixar o garoto novo sozinho na Casa Windsor nunca foi uma boa ideia, mas pelo menos Kurt estava respirando quando ele o puxara para fora da guerra de armas de brinquedo que estava acontecendo. Escassamente, pelo menos.

Kurt estava rindo tanto que ele estava tropeçando enquanto andava, a mão de Blaine segurando a sua firmemente, e ele olhou para o Warbler mais velho e embargou:

— O que aqueles dois _querem?_

— Nós queríamos saber. — Blaine sorriu, impressionado com como Kurt parecia estar se divertindo. Ele se inclinou um pouco para avaliar a testa escarlate de Kurt. — Eles te pegaram ali de jeito.

— Valeu a pena para assistir Evan ir todo matrix depois do meu primeiro tiro certeiro na direção dele — disse Kurt, seu sorriso tornando-se um pouco estranho com a proximidade de Blaine. Blaine, porém, parecia intrigado.

— Como você sabe que aquele era Evan?

— Eu não sei — admitiu Kurt. — Ele apenas… parecia Evan?

— Na verdade, era Ethan. — Blaine sorriu. — Ele é o mais alto.

— Ah, então eles _têm _diferenças. — Kurt riu.

— Poucas. — Blaine parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu. — Esse é o meu quarto.

Kurt olhou dentro e viu que apesar de ser completamente igual ao dos gêmeos na arquitetura, o quarto também era muito… Blaine. Os móveis na área coletiva eram diferentes, com cores e materiais confortáveis e acolhedores. Havia um espesso tapete na área coletiva, e apenas uma cama parecia usada. Como era cercada por uma área de estudo entupida de livros, canetas, papéis e um lustroso laptop e havia um álbum de fotos apresentando os Warblers, Kurt assumiu que essa era a cama de Blaine. O outro estrado tinha uma cama, mas ela fora puxada para o lado e o espaço deixado era repleto de almofadas grandes o bastante para sentar. O estrado do meio, para a extrema fascinação de Kurt, tinha sido transformado em um pequeno teatro com uma tela de cinema.

— Como… como aquela tela chegou aqui? — admirou-se Kurt.

— Na verdade é bem velha… Costumava ficar em uma das salas de áudio-visual, mas quando eles se atualizaram, perguntei se podia ficar com ela.

— E eles deixaram?

Blaine sorriu.

— Não é só para mim. Muitos dos Warblers vem aqui passar o tempo. Então nós puxamos alguns nós.

O coral de McKinley nem podia pagar transporte, imagine uma tela de cinema, maravilhou-se Kurt. Ele caminhou ao redor do quarto, olhando para a coleção de cartazes de teatro e parou ao lado do quadro de fotos, que, além dos Warblers, mostrava outras pessoas que não estava usando o uniforme de Dalton. De repente ele percebeu que o quarto estava bem silencioso. E então ele olhou para cima.

— Espere… Você fica sozinho?

— Se uma pessoa tem em média dez garotos aparecendo a toda hora para harmonizar, fazer barulho e em geral causar confusão, colegas de quarto não duram muito.

Kurt sorriu e sentou-se no sofá com um suspiro, olhando ao redor.

— Então você fica aqui, só você… — Ele apreendeu a grandeza de tudo.

— Me ajuda a apreciar o silêncio melhor, quando os garotos não estão aqui — admitiu Blaine, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Um silêncio nem estranho nem tenso surgiu. Ambos pareciam cansados sem realmente ter conhecimento do porquê de estarem cansados. Ambos pareciam perdidos em pensamento por um momento. Blaine se moveu primeiro, e viu Kurt olhando para seu celular. A tela estava em branco.

Blaine o cutucou gentilmente.

— Ei.

Por um instante, Kurt o olhou em resposta antes de se inclinar contra seu ombro, nem tentando sorrir desta vez. Blaine olhou para ele, um pouco surpreso, mas acolheu a situação enquanto durasse. Ele colocou um forte braço sobre os ombros de Kurt, incerto se estava procurando por calor ou emprestando-o para o outro garoto. Embora não quisesse, Kurt virou seu rosto no ombro de Blaine e soltou um suspiro sofrido, e Blaine usou sua mão livre para segurar a de Kurt.

— … fica mais fácil — ele finalmente murmurou.

Uma pausa.

— …quando…? — sussurrou Kurt sem se mover, apertando sua mão com um pouco mais de força.

— Pois é… — Blaine suspirou, olhando para Kurt de novo. Ele estava sempre tão perto daqueles sedutores lábios que o tinham hipnotizado pela primeira vez naquela tarde na úmida escada em McKinley. E nesse instante, ele afastou-se antes que fizesse algo de que fosse se arrepender depois.

Ele queria contar tudo para Kurt terrivelmente, mas embora ele pensasse sobre isso dia após dia, simplesmente não havia palavras no presente que explicassem como ele se sentia. Ele não entendia nem ele mesmo como um garoto tinha, em um dia, conquistado suas atenções sem nem ao menos saber que o tinha feito.

E com tudo que tinha acontecido, ele simplesmente machucaria Kurt agora; ele tinha certeza de que Kurt não precisava dessa nova complicação. Em seu estado atual, qualquer ação dele seria vista como tomar vantagem da situação. E ele nunca se perdoaria se desse um jeito de ser adicionado à lista de problemas de Kurt agora.

_Por enquanto… Eu vou te proteger. De tudo… até de mim._

Blaine sorriu para Kurt.

— … quando você confiar em si mesmo para ser você mesmo de novo.

Kurt levantou os olhos para ele. O sorriso de Blaine aumentou.

— Você deve ser uma pessoa incrível, Kurt, para ter sobrevivido tudo aquilo por tanto tempo. — Ele desviou os olhar, pousando-o sobre o quadro de fotografias. — … eu não durei tanto.

_— _Blaine…? — Kurt sentou-se reto, olhando-o, a testa franzida em preocupação.

Mas Blaine apenas olhou para ele com a mesma expressão acolhedora.

— Você realmente é muito mais forte do que pensa. Kurt… Coragem também pode ser acreditar em si mesmo para superar tudo e tornar-se quem você quer ser de novo, num momento em que tudo parece estar arruinado. — Ele pegou ambas as mãos de Kurt. — Mas, desta vez… Eu estou com você. Sempre. Como eu disse antes, vou cuidar de você. Tudo bem?

Kurt abaixou os olhos para suas mãos, e então os levantou de volta para o sorriso de Blaine. Ele sentiu os olhos arderem ao se encherem de lágrimas mas seu orgulho as impediu de sair, piscando até que elas sumissem. Ele riu através da névoa nos seus olhos e assentiu.

— É. Tudo bem.

Blaine riu e sorriu para ele.

— Aguente firme.

Kurt apenas riu, secou os olhos e assentiu.

— É quase algo saído de um filme da Julia Roberts — resmungou Wes, revirando os olhos de bom humor lá no corredor, tendo assistido a toda a cena.

David sorriu para ele e então olhou de volta para os dois no quarto de Blaine.

— Vou ter que concordar. Mas eles são quase repugnantemente adoráveis.

— Blaine até que parece _feliz._ — Evan sorriu, e Ethan adicionou:

— O que é melhor que assistir ele olhando para seu Blackberry esperando por uma mensagem do seu belo belo ninfo.

— Já é oficialmente o belo belo ninfo _dele_? — perguntou David.

— Não ainda, se o jeito inquieto que eles agem um com o outro serve de dica. E você sabe tão bem quando eu que se Blaine nunca tivesse estado oficialmente "com" alguém, bem… — Wes revirou os olhos. — Ele não estaria tão preocupado agora. — Ele indicou os dois conversando amigavelmente dentro do quarto.

— Ele canta? — perguntou Ethan curiosamente. — Vocês mencionaram que ele era do coral de McKinley.

— O único vídeo que temos de McKinley é daquela garota baixinha de vozeirão cantando solo — comentou Evan. — E o ninfo de Blaine era parte do vocal de apoio.

— Bem, Blaine insiste que ele pode cantar… Eu não sei como ele sabe, sendo que até o Kurt diz que ele nunca ouviu ele cantar. — David deu de ombros.

— Vamos descobrir logo. — Wes assentiu, cruzando os braços, mantendo os olhos no casal no sofá. — Ele vai ter que cantar para Harvey e Medel. Eles decidem.

— Ele vai se dar bem — disseram os gêmeos em coro.

— E como vocês sabem disso? — David ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Evan — ou seria Ethan? — sorriu ao estudar o brilhando sorriso de Kurt ao olhar para Blaine.

— Apenas um pressentimento.

* * *

><p><em>NT: então, aqui está. Essa fanfiction foi originalmente por CP Coulter. Eu mandei uma pergunta no site dela para saber se ela permite mesmo traduções - tem um link que diz que sim - mas como ela não respondeu, foi postar de qualquer jeito xP Eu já tenho alguns capítulos traduzidos, mas vou postar uma vez por semana (todo sábado) porque os capítulos são grandes e eu não quero deixar ninguém esperando muito. Ouvi dizer que tem outra pessoa traduzindo para o português, mas eu realmente só quero treinar o meu inglês e minha tradução - eu _quero _ser uma tradutora - então eu realmente não me importo. A__ história também não está completa, mas assim que a autora terminar traduzo. Por sinal, se vocês encontrarem algum erro, me avisem, por favor, que eu arrumo. Até semana que vem :)_

_P.S.: se alguém estiver interessado em ver a original, o link é, sem os espaços: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6515261/1/Dalton, pela maravilhosa CP Coulter._

**_Edição: betada por golden stars._**


	2. Episódio 2: Virando um Warbler

**Dalton**

**Episódio 2: Virando um Warbler**

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E esta é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Como você deve saber, eu acabei de me transferir com o objetivo de evitar certas… dificuldades em McKinley. Não me leve a mal: eu adoro o Novas Direções — mas a verdade é, a água começou a subir e agora… aqui estou eu. Sou oficialmente um aluno de Dalton._

_Blaine, David e Wes estão me ajudando a me acostumar com as coisas por aqui, mas depois de conhecer os gêmeos e ver Windsor, estou começando a ficar um pouco… preocupado. E pelo jeito que as coisas estão indo, esse é apenas o começo._

_Eu só espero que saiba no que me meti._

* * *

><p>Blaine, olhando para o livro que tinha acabado de tirar da prateleira, virou a esquina entre as estantes e colidiu com uma pessoa que estivera esperando pela oportunidade de encontrá-lo sozinho. Ele olhou para cima, assustado, e então imediatamente revirou os olhos.<p>

— Dwight! Eu já disse umas mil vezes para não ficar se escondendo entre as estantes.

— Blaine — sibilou o garoto um pouco mais alto e magro, tão pálido que era quase translúcido, a única cor nele estando em seus lábios (vermelhos do perpétuo morder nervoso) e o curto cabelo preto contrastando poderosamente com sua pele. Ele estava abraçando uma enorme enciclopédia com um pentagrama na capa. — Eu preciso falar com você!

— Eu achei que você estava proibido de entrar na biblioteca. — Blaine piscou. Ele imaginou que alguém jogando sal grosso nas estantes era o tipo de incidente que os funcionários da biblioteca não perdoavam.

Dwight acenou como se não fosse nada, irritado.

— Que seja, eu ainda preciso do meu material de pesquisa. Estou _quase _conseguindo exorcizar a torre do sino da igreja de uma vez por todas.

— Olhe, Dwight, por mais interessante que isso seja… — Blaine revirou os olhou e olhou para a bibliotecária que estava começando a se perguntar de onde o barulho vinha. — … Eu preciso voltar para o meu trabalho de geografia.

— Eu preciso falar com você sobre o garoto novo.

— Kurt? — Blaine olhou para ele enquanto voltava para a mesa onde estava trabalhando. — O que tem ele?

— Ele vai morar em Windsor, não é? Você não deveria me consultar antes disso? E se tiver algo maligno em um dos quartos vazios? Você se lembra daquela vez que Reed entrou em um dos armários em um quarto vazio e saiu correndo e gritando?

— Primeiro, Reed tem a tendência de exagerar em tudo por ser tão atraente para qualquer coisa perigosa — respondeu Blaine calmamente, anotando com extremo detalhe as áreas tropicais detalhados no livro. — E, segundo, Reed não entrou em um armário, ele entrou em um dos banheiros para pegar alguns materiais de limpeza que estavam lá, tropeçou e a cortina do chuveiro caiu em cima dele. É claro que ele ia sair correndo e gritando.

— Eu ainda estou convencido de que era um poltergeist — resmungou Dwight.

— Isso ainda não me explica _o que _você queria falar em relação ao Kurt.

— Ele é estranho… — disse Dwight finalmente. — É preocupante. Poderia ser perigoso. Quase suspeito.

Blaine o observou com atenção agora, apesar de erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Sério. Como? Você viu ele emitir uma aura magenta brilhante?

Dwight mexeu-se inquieto, arranhando a lombada do livro com suas longas unhas.

— … não, ele parecia terrivelmente infeliz.

Blaine finalmente parou de olhar o livro com isso.

— O que você quer dizer com "infeliz"?

— Tá, não completamente "infeliz". Mais… perdido. — Dwight pausou por um instante, e então arregalou seus grandes olhou negros que estavam preenchidos por terror. — Ele não está possuído, está? Nós não precisamos de nenhum outro espírito vagando por aqui!

Blaine desmentiu a acusação quase irritadamente, convocando paciência sobre-humana.

— O que faz você dizer que ele está perdido?

— Eu estava na aula de Estudo de Ecologia e Ambiente com ele. Ele ficava olhando para as partículas de poeira flutuando. Ele nem estava prestando atenção ao sr. Newman. E só um verdadeiro suicida não presta atenção ao sr. Newman quando ele está falando sobre o que cai na prova!

— Garotos!

Os dois pularam quando a bibliotecária apareceu ao lado dos seus cotovelos, com uma careta de desaprovação.

— Se vocês _precisam _continuar assim, vocês vão ter que sair e parar de perturbar os outros estudantes!

Blaine decidiu não dizer para ela que os outros dois alunos na biblioteca estavam solidamente adormecidos nos seus cubículos.

— Desculpe, sr. Abernathy.

— E sr. Houston, o que você está fazendo aqui? E com esse livro de novo!

De olhos arregalados, Dwight fugiu instantaneamente, correndo como um antílope, seu blazer aberto flutuando atrás dele como uma capa e ainda levando o livro consigo. Blaine pegou sua própria mochila e partiu mais lentamente, pegando seu Blackberry. Uma pequena reunião de emergência era necessária.

* * *

><p>— Blaine, ele está aqui há <em>um dia<em> — disse David quase desesperado sobre o grande copo de café que ele estava tomando. — É natural que ele esteja… confuso.

— E depois de ser atacado por aqueles dois mais cedo… — Wes indicou o polegar na direção dos gêmeos, que estavam sentados na mesma mesa. Eles agiram como se Wes os tivesse mortalmente atacado com a acusação. — E por que, oh _por que _você escutaria o Dwight? Esse é o cara que carrega um spray de água benta para _qualquer _lugar que ele vá "só de garantia".

— Mas o Dwight é observador — protestou Blaine. — Porque até ele realmente ter se ajeitado, ele _pode _cancelar a transferência, então eu não quero Kurt repensando sua decisão de se mudar para cá depois de apenas vinte e quadro horas.

— Ele vai fazer isso hoje _e _amanhã, até que se acostume com tudo — disse David sensivelmente, pegando alguns guardanapos para limpar sua parte da mesa. — Quando _você _se transferiu…

— Shh! — Corando um vermelho profundo, Blaine jogou seu café nele, evitando que o assunto fosse abordado novamente.

Wes afastou ele de David.

— Eu considerei um momento decisivo quando finalmente conseguimos que você falasse. Só para descobrir que você era completamente apaixonado pelo Tom Felton. — Ele soltou um suspiro profundo e sofrido, como um veterano sobrevivendo de uma guerra. — É como se tivéssemos aberto uma barreira e não conseguíssemos fechar ela de novo…

Os gêmeos já estavam se engasgando nos seus cafés frappés, rindo demais para ser coerentes, precisando se segurar um no outro para não caírem. Blaine fuzilou-os com o olhar com toda a força que podia dominar na sua corrente avalanche de emoções (ansiedade, embaraço, e o profundo desejo de decapitar um dos seus ditos "amigos") e disse:

— Nós _precisamos _fazer algo para ele se sentir melhor.

— Que tal alguns jogos… — perguntou Wes, cedendo ao seu claramente encantado vocalista. — Podemos jogar RockBand de novo.

— A gente não pode mais jogar RockBand na sala comunal — David lembrou-o. — O incidente com o esfregão e o pato de estimação do sr. Tamerlane? — Todos na mesa estremeceram.

— Que tal paintball? — disseram os gêmeos em coro.

— Não. Também não podemos mais jogar paintball dentro da casa. Charlie nem saiu do hospital ainda.

— Fazer um bolo?

— O teto da cozinha ainda está queimado.

— Tem que ter _alguma _coisa que a gente possa fazer que não vá causar dano de propriedade — resmungou Blaine em um daqueles momentos em que ele desejava morar um dormitório mais silencioso.

Todos estavam em silêncio por um momento, ou pensando sobre o que podiam fazer por Kurt ou sobre o que podiam _fazer, _já que a maioria dos seus passatempos estavam sendo banidos um por um. Foi então que os gêmeos sentaram-se retos, como se estivessem ganhando raios gêmeos sobre suas cabeças. Eles piscaram um para o outro e assentiram, e então olharam para Blaine.

— Nós temos uma ideia — disse Ethan.

Evan assentiu.

— Mas temos que começar agora, se a gente não quer se atrasar para o encontro dos Warblers.

* * *

><p>Kurt tinha recebido uma mensagem de um estudante mais cedo que um tal de sr. Greg Harvey e uma tal de Sylvia Medel requeriam a presença dele mais cedo na segunda sala de música para que pudessem conhecê-lo formalmente pela primeira fez. Sua garganta ficando seca, ele reconheceu os nomes como o diretor do coral e a professora de música orientadores dos Warblers, e que a segunda sala de música era também, quase oficialmente, "o Saguão dos Warblers".<p>

Como se isso não fosse o bastante, uma mensagem apareceu no seu iPhone durante a última aula:

_Kurt, algo importante surgiu nos dormitórios. Mas eu definitivamente vou estar na reunião dos Warblers com você. Te encontro lá. — Blaine_

Isso deixou Kurt no corredor sentindo-se um pouco ansioso e olhando para seu celular como se quisesse que ele transmitisse a falta de Blaine para que ele aparecesse o mais cedo que fosse humanamente possível. Ele nunca tinha sido daqueles que ficavam ansiosos ou nervosos em relação a algo do tipo (ele tinha certeza que podia derrotar aqueles garotos com a sua "divanisse" se precisasse), mas ele tinha visto os Warblers se apresentarem e eles pareciam como uma unidade sólida que funcionavam entre si sem barreiras.

E com as Seccionais chegando em uma semana, se ele não conseguisse se provar capaz de se adaptar ao estilo deles, eles poderiam pensar que ele não estava pronto para o desafio. O estilo deles era definitivamente diferente do das Novas Direções.

E se ele não podia ao menos _estar _no coral…

Ele olhou ao redor dos imponentes, enormes corredores e suspirou. Ele poderia ter se sentido deslocado em Lima, mas ele também não se encaixava aqui ainda. Não pela primeira fez, ele sentiu aquele doloroso aperto de dúvida, e então de culpa. Todos acreditavam nele, e ainda assim aqui ele estava, reclamando. Ridículo. Isso era completamente não-fabuloso.

Seu telefone começou a vibrar no seu bolso, e ele o pegou para ver que era uma ligação.

De Rachel Berry.

Bom, isso era… surpreendente.

Kurt olhou ao redor e se escondeu num corredor próximo as colunas que saiam para os jardins. Ele atendeu à chamada, levando o celular para o ouvido, incerto do que realmente esperar.

— Rachel?

— _A-hem_ — pigarreou Rachel, parecendo estar a uma distância significativa. Quando ela falou, ela não estava falando com ele. Ele a ouviu dizer: —_Tudo bem, ele atendeu! Todos vocês, pareçam vivos! Vamos lá!_

Era o tom mandatório de sempre, e ele ouviu, no fundo, o som de um resmungo secundário — _"Ele não consegue nos _ver _de verdade, Rachel"_ — dos garotos, e risadinhas das garotas, e o som de passos. O coração de Kurt pulou para a sua garganta. A chamada era no viva-voz do celular de Rachel e todo o coral de McKinley estava lá.

— _Kurt_! — chamou Rachel de onde estava, soando imensamente satisfeita consigo mesmo. — _Eu…_ — Finn tossiu para isso, e Rachel fez um som impaciente — _Quer dizer, nós temos algo para você._

— O quê? — Kurt quase riu, incapaz de confiar em seus ouvidos.

— _Esperamos que você goste!_ — disse Tina alegremente, e ele podia ouvir a risada na voz dela.

Ele mal conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

— O que vocês…

A música começou a tocar, lenta e gentil. Kurt escutou, apertando o celular contra seu ouvido. Uma luz de reconhecimento veio quando ele reconheceu as notas, e então o coral começou a cantar.

_I've heard it said (Eu ouvi dizer)_

_That people come into our lives for a reason (Que as pessoas entram em nossas vidas por uma razão)_

_Bringing something we must learn (Trazendo algo que devemos aprender)_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow (E que somos guiados a aqueles que mais nos ajudam a crescer)_

_If we let them, and we help them in return (Se os deixarmos, e os ajudarmos em retorno)_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true (Bom, eu não sei se acredito que isso é verdade)_

_But I know I'm who I am today (Mas eu sei que sou quem sou hoje)_

_Because I knew you… (Porque eu conheci você...)_

Eles estavam cantando uma versão modificada para grupo de "For Good", de Wicked. Ele podia ouvir a poderosa voz de Rachel soando acima de todas, tomando controle, os ardentes vocais de Mercedes, os puros tons de Tina, Quinn, Santana e Brittany erguendo as vozes. Cada garota tinha um solo por verso, e então para a surpresa dele os garotos fazendo o vocal de apoio, as notas de Artie ganhando clara distinção.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun (Como um cometa puxado para a órbita ao passar por um sol)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood (Como um riacho encontra uma rocha no caminho de uma floresta)_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? (Quem pode dizer se mudei para melhor?_

_But because I knew you (Mas porque eu te conheci)_

_I have been changed for good… (Mudei para sempre...)_

Simples assim, Kurt conseguia se encontrar parado ao lado do piano na sala do coral de McKinley, assistindo seus amigos na sua frente, cantando para ele. Ele praticamente conseguia vê-los sorrindo carinhosamente para ele, suas vozes envolvendo-o com uma simples e clara mensagem:

Não importava o que acontecesse, depois de tudo que eles tinham enfrentado, Kurt e o coral tinham mudado um ao outro para sempre, e segurando as mãos um do outros com força, eles ficariam juntos, ajudando um ao outro, de um jeito ou do outro. Partir não significava esquecer, e isso não significava adeus para sempre. Eles ainda tinham um ao outro.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness (E apenas para que fique claro, eu peço por perdão)_

_For the things I've done you blame me for (Pelas coisas que fiz pelas quais você me culpa)_

_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share (Mas então, acho que temos culpa para dividir)_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore… (E nada disso parece ainda fazer diferença...)_

Kurt não sabia quando tinha começado a chorar, mas as lágrimas estavam escorrendo tanto pelas suas bochechas que ele lutou para secá-las. Atacado por cem memórias de cada momento no coral — pelos dias frustrantes, pelo brilho; de ser absolutamente ignorado no meio do pátio ao aplauso no palco — Kurt se segurou no suporte que eles lhe ofereciam nesse momento.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? (Quem pode dizer se mudei para melhor?)_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better (Eu acredito sim que fui mudado para melhor)_

_And because I knew you... (E porque eu te conheci...)_

_Because I knew you... (Porque eu te conheci...)_

_Because I knew you... (Porque eu te conheci...)_

_I have been changed for good... (Fui mudado para sempre...)_

Quando a música acabou, com Rachel e Mercedes segurando as últimas notas e os instrumentos aquietando-se, Kurt mal conseguia falar, sentindo como se seu coração estivesse sujeito a explodir.

_— __Hum, __você __ainda __tá __aí, __Kurt?_ — ele ouviu Sam perguntar depois de quase um minuto de silêncio de sua parte.

Kurt levantou a cabeça, abafando um soluço que ele tinha certeza que eles podiam ouvir (porque as garotas fizeram suaves exclamações de desânimo) e finalmente conseguiu riu para amenizar a preocupação deles.

— Vocês... O que foi _isso? _Vocês realmente... Vocês realmente conseguiram fazer o sr. Shue superar o Journey?

Houve uma deliciada risada do outro lado, soando aliviada.

_— __Nós __ajeitamos __tudo __isso... __meio __que __nas __costas __do __sr. __Shue __já __que __ele __quer __a __gente __focado __nas __Seccionais_ — admitiu Finn, soando envergonhado. — _Meio __que __espontâneo._

— De quem foi essa ideia? — exigiu Kurt, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. — Mercedes?

_— __Na __verdade, __foi __de __todos __nós_— disse Mercedes, rindo um pouco. — _A __gente __queria __fazer __algo __para __você, __mas __a __Rachel __queria __usar __Wicked, __porque __você __nunca __aceitaria __outra __coisa. __A __gente __só __queria __deixar __você __saber __que __estamos __aqui __por __você, __Kurt._ — Uma pausa. — _Ah, __e __não _ouse _se __conter __nas __Seccionais! __Eu __não __quero __você __amenizando... __venha __com __tudo._

— Ah, com certeza — elogiou-se Kurt, sorrindo. — Assim que eu me unir a eles oficialmente, vocês podem esperam para ser esmagados. Por favor, vocês vão chorar toda a volta para McKinley.

Houve um resmungo da solista principal, mas ela parecia impressionada. Houve uma pausa, e então Puck disse com um tom baixo, quase culposo:

_ — Ei, Kurt. Se algum desses garotos te causar problema, me diga, está bem? Eu não sei nada sobre políticas contra bullying ou coisa do tipo, mas eles não podem implicar com você, entendeu?_

— Isso aí — concordou Sam, seguido por Mike e Artie.

_— __Nem __pense __em __tentar __desistir __agora_ — declarou Rachel ameaçadoramente. — _Não __ouse. __Estamos __esperando __ver __você __do __outro __lado. __E..._ — o tom dela suavizou-se levemente — _… __estamos __orgulhosos __de v__ocê. __Quer __dizer, __nós __vamos __acabar __com __vocês, __é __claro, __mas __estamos __orgulhosos._

Kurt sorriu. Ele se lembrou quando Rachel pediu que ele fizesse um dueto com ela, e sentiu que agora era muito parecido com aquela vez, e esse era o jeito deles de dizerem um para o outro que tudo ia dar certo. Ele deduziu que se Rachel Berry de todas as pessoas podia fazer isso, era melhor ele não desapontar nenhum deles.

— Eu queria poder cantar algo de volta para vocês — admitiu Kurt. — Agora eu não consigo pensar em nada.

_— __Vamos __lá, __claro __que __você __consegue!_ — exclamou Tina. —_Alguma __coisa! __Qualquer __coisa!_

_— __Como__ "__Parabéns __para __você__"_ — disse Brittany suavemente. Ele ouviu ela murmurar para alguém, provavelmente Santana: — _A __gente __está __fazendo __isso __por __causa __do __aniversário __do __Kurt, __não __é...?_— E receber apenas um suspiro em resposta.

_— __Hum, __algo __que __você _realmente _queria __cantar __antes __e __que __não __podia_— sugeriu Artie, possivelmente depois de olhar de esguelha para sua namorada.

Mas Kurt só conseguia pensar em uma. Ele olhou ao redor, viu que ainda estava sozinho, e sorriu.

— Está bem.

E ele cantou.

* * *

><p>— … e Blaine diz que ele faria uma ótima adição — dizia uma alta, bela mulher com uma blusa de alta-costura contrastando com uma longa, fluida saia que balançava ao redor dos seus tornozelos enquanto ela andava, seus passos ecoando pelo corredor. Ela estava carregando um maço de partituras de músicas, e seu cabelo loiro-platino estava preso em um modelado coque baixo, e ela usava óculos com aros prateados. — McKinley <em>ganhou <em>Seccionais ano passado e foi para as Regionais.

— Hum... — O alto homem que a acompanhava, usando um terno de três peças elegante e óculos de aros pretos, olhou para o arquivo do aluno em suas mãos. Ele coçou a cabeça por um momento, a caneta presa entre seus dedos, e disse: — Ele certamente _parece _promissor o bastante... Se ele é de outro coral, seu repertório deve ser bem extenso, mas temos que ver. O que os outros garotos acham, Sylvia?

Sylvia Medel deu de ombros gentilmente.

— Todos parecem bem curiosos. Eles não sabem muito sobre ele. Mas pelo que entendi de Todd ele vai ficar em Windsor.

— Ah... — Gregory Harvey agora sorriu com um ar conhecedor e quase carinhoso, seus olhos castanhos aquecidos com entendimento. — Outro garoto de Windsor. Se escolhermos esse garoto, os Stuart podem começar a nos acusar de favoritismo. — E ele parou abruptamente, olhando para cima.

— A não ser que ele entre legitimamente — disse Sylvia sensivelmente, olhando para suas partituras. — Eu honestamente não tenho ideia de qual será o alcance desse garoto, aquele vídeo do ano passado só tem... O que? Greg, o que foi? — Ela olhou para o homem mais velho enquanto ele começou a urgentemente pedir silêncio.

— Shh... — Greg parou perto da esquina onde os outros corredores se encontravam, ouvindo intensivamente.

O corredor onde eles estavam era onde ficava o Saguão dos Warblers, e, por um momento, Sylvia pensou que alguém estava tocando música lá dentro. Mas enquanto ela ouvia, ela percebeu que a música que ela estava ouvindo vinha do contínuo corredor onde os arcos abertos ficavam.

E era uma voz que eles nunca tinham ouvido nos corredores de Dalton antes.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange (Não será fácil, você achará estranho)_

_When I try to explain how I feel (Enquanto eu tento explicar como sinto)_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done... (Que ainda preciso do seu amor depois de tudo que fiz)_

Os dois professores de música se olharam surpreendidos e espiaram no outro corredor. Um garoto de estrutura média estava ali, segurando um celular no ouvido, úmidos olhos azuis observando a luz do sol no jardim aberto, e aquela voz — aquela impossível voz! — vinha dele.

Ele estava cantando uma música de Evita no telefone.

_I had to let it happen, I had to change… (Tive que deixar acontecer, tive que mudar...)_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel… (Não podia continuar toda a minha vida debaixo do salto)_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun… (Olhando para fora da janela, permanecendo longe do sol)_

Sylvia permaneceu olhando, fascinada, vagamente perguntando-se se essa era uma daquelas aparições sobre as quais Dwight Houston vivia comentando. Greg abaixou os olhos para o arquivo do aluno nas suas mãos, e então de volta para o garoto. Imediatamente, ele começou a sorrir e virou no corredor.

* * *

><p>— Você é Kurt Hummel?<p>

Kurt quase pulou um metro no ar, abruptamente parando no meio de um verso, virando-se para a profunda voz que repentinamente chamava seu nome. Um professor estava ali, sorrindo bondosamente de um jeito imponente.

— _Kurt?__ — _chamou Mercedes no celular, preocupada. — _O __que __aconteceu?_

Afobado, Kurt gaguejou para o professor:

— Sim... Eu sou... Eu sou Kurt Hummel.

— _Kurt, __com __quem __você __está __falando?__ — _demandou a voz de Rachel no telefone.

O professor levantou as mãos como se para mostrar para Kurt que estava tudo bem. Cada movimento dele era quieto e calculado. Ele disse claramente, para o benefício dos que estavam escutando:

— Sr. Hummel, acho que essa música ficaria ainda melhor com algum acompanhamento musical. Você se uniria e mim e a sra. Medel no Saguão, para que ela possa tocar o piano para você? — Ele indicou o celular. — Tenho certeza que quem quer que esteja te ouvindo apreciaria ainda mais assim.

Kurt manteve-se com os olhos arregalados, aturdido por essa completamente inesperada reação. Ele olhou para o celular e então de volta para o professor sorridente. Parada um pouco mais longe estava uma senhora vestida elegantemente — aquela saia tinha que ser uma Valentino, disse a parte do seu cérebro separada para moda — e ela também estava sorrindo.

— _Diga __sim, __Kurt__ — _ajudou Brittany prestativamente, provavelmente sem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Kurt engoliu em seco e assentiu.

— Cla-Claro. Gente... me deem um segundo...

* * *

><p>— Ah, cara, mal posso esperar para ver a cara dele quando ele ver! — exclamou David enquanto ele e os outros Warblers corriam corredor abaixo, em direção ao Saguão. — Tem que ser um recorde, até para vocês.<p>

— Não há nada que os garotos de Windsor não consigam fazer para um de seus membros. — Wes sorriu, correndo ao lado dele. — Bom, para um de seus futuros membros. Mas que o crédito esteja com quem merece... — Ele olhou para os gêmeos. — Eu não tinha ideia que a gente tinha tudo aqui em Windsor.

— Não eram exatamente nossos. — Ethan sorriu. — Pode ter sido do ano passado...

— Ou do anterior... — considerou Evan.

— Ou pode ser tudo antiguidades. — Evan deu de ombros.

— Mas dizem que há charme em antiguidades!

— Definitivamente.

— Se Dwight ouvir que vocês dois pegaram coisas do estoque "assombrado" no ático, ele vai mutilar e exorcizar vocês dois — replicou Blaine — e eu nem quero imaginar em que ordem ele faria.

— Ei, olhem. — David fez os outros garotos pararem, apontando para o final do corredor. — O que está acontecendo?

Havia uma pequena multidão de Warblers na entrada do Saguão, sem exatamente entrar. Eles estavam todos apertando-se nas portas ligeiramente abertas, ouvindo intensamente e não fazendo nenhum som. Eles mal notaram quando os outros Warblers se aproximaram.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Blaine quando eles chegaram, e, em união, todos os garotos ouvindo sibilaram ou ergueram suas mãos para ele no gesto universal de _"__Cale __a __boca!__"__._

— O que foi? — sussurrou Wes, olhando para eles incredulamente.

— Shh... — disse Evan, erguendo-se para olhar.

— Escutem... — Ethan, sendo consideravelmente alto, conseguia se erguer mais alto para olhar.

_So I chose freedom... (Então eu escolhi liberdade...)_

_Running around, trying everything new (Correndo por aí, tentando tudo novo)_

_But nothing impressed me at all… (Mas nada chegou a me impressionar...)_

_I never expected it to… (Eu nunca esperei por isso...)_

Música vinha do saguão, o som de acompanhamento musical para uma música que eles nunca tinham imaginado que seria tocada em uma sala de um coral só de garotos, já que nenhum deles conseguiria cantá-la. E ainda assim, conforme a música continuava, uma voz ergueu-se dentro da sala, preenchendo-a com notas elevadas e ecoando porta afora, fazendo todos permanecerem transfixados.

_Don't cry for me Argentina… (Não chore por mim, Argentina...)_

_The truth is I never left you (A verdade é que eu nunca a deixei)_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence (Pelos meus dias selvagens, minha insana existência)_

_I kept my promise… (Eu mantive minha promessa...)_

_Don't keep your distance… (Não se mantenha distante...)_

— Quem _diabos _é esse? — sibilou Wes, arregalando os olhos.

— Não sabemos — murmurou um dos outros Warblers. — Quando chegamos aqui, Harvey e Medel já estavam lá dentro com ele.

— Tem um cara ali dentro? — perguntou David, horrorizado.

— Hmm... — Evan, na ponta dos pés, concordou de onde ele estava espiando dentro da sala. — Sim, eu consigo ver o blazer.

_They are illusions… (São ilusões...)_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be (Não são as soluções que prometeram ser)_

_The answer was here all the time (A resposta estava aqui o tempo todo)_

_I love you and hope you love me (Eu te amo e espero que você me ame)_

_Don't cry for me Argentina… (Não chore por mim, Argentina...)_

Conforme a música e a voz impressionavam ainda mais, Blaine ergueu-se em repentina realização, os olhos arregalando-se e caminhando para longe da porta como se tivesse sido atingido.

— Peraí, eu acho... é aquele...?

— Gente! Gente! — sibilou Ethan, pulando para cima e para baixo na ponta dos pés, descontrolado com animação. — É Alice! Alice está cantando ali!

— Eu pensei que você tinha dito que era um cara? Quem diabos é Alice? — demandou outro Warbler.

— Não, não Alice — exclamou Blaine, abrindo caminho entre os outros para conseguir olhar melhor. — Kurt! É Kurt Hummel cantando ali.

— Nem vem! O novato? — Os garotos se apertaram ainda mais contra a porta, seu peso abrindo-a um pouco mais.

Greg, de onde permanecia do lado de dentro, assistia completamente divertido à porta abrir-se cada vez mais conforme os garotos a empurravam. Quando a cabeça de David apareceu dentro da sala, ele se inclinou em direção a multidão e disse calmamente:

— Vocês garotos gostariam de entrar?

Os Warblers olharam surpresos para o diretor de coral, que sorria abertamente para eles. Embaraçado, o grupo se ajeitou, arrumando os blazers e fingindo compostura. Eles cuidadosamente abriram a porta, entrando e se espalhando pela sala.

No fundo da sala, Sylvia tocava o piano, quase incapaz de parar de sorrir enquanto Kurt, suas costas viradas para os garotos, continuava a cantar. Ele parecia feliz por receber o óbvio louvor silencioso dela, e estava cantando com tudo que tinha, obtuso aos olhos que o assistiam. Sobre o piano estava seu iPhone.

Quando a música lentamente acabou, uma explosão de aplauso alegre veio do iPhone.

— _É __isso __aí, __Kurt! __Isso! __Esse __é __o __nosso __garoto!__ — _Gritos e assovios acompanhavam os aplausos do coral de McKinley.

Kurt riu em alívio e pura felicidade, algo que ele não tinha sentido em muito tempo. Era como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado do seu peito. Ele pegou o seu celular e sorriu para ele.

— … obrigado, gente. E não se preocupem, eu me viro daqui.

Uma mistura de alegria e confusão agora saía do celular.

— _Você __foi __incrível! __Foi... __Droga, __gente, __Schuester __está __vindo! __Droga! __Rápido, __escondam! __Kurt, __você __foi __ótimo! __Puck, __saí __daí! __Corram! __A __gente __te __ama, __Kurt! __Te __vemos __nas __Seccionais! __Tchau! __Tchau, __Kurt!_

— Tchau — riu-se Kurt, desligando. Ao fazê-lo, ele soltou um grande suspiro de alívio.

E o inteiro Saguão dos Warblers explodiu em aplausos e vivas.

Kurt virou-se com enormes olhos para ver os Warblers sorrindo e aplaudindo para ele.

— Isso aí! — gritou David, sorrindo. — Foi incrível!

— Eu não _acredito _que era você! — disse Wes, aplaudindo enquanto sacudia a cabeça em descrença. Os gêmeos estavam aplaudindo também, os atrasados que só tinham conseguido escutar o final da música batendo palmas atrás deles.

Kurt olhou para eles, chocado e de certa forma encantado. Seus olhos pousaram sobre os quentes de Blaine, e ele retribuiu o sorriso que Blaine lhe mandou enquanto aplaudia com um olhar conhecedor, como se soubesse o tempo todo que Kurt conquistaria os Warblers.

Sobre o barulho, Greg ergueu a voz para chamar atenção:

— Muito bem, muito bem agora... — Ele estava sorrindo para os garotos. — Se acalmem, se acalmem...

— Eu devo dizer, isso foi bem renovador — disse Sylvia, apertando a mão de Kurt com um sorriso enquanto os garotos se ajeitavam na sala, sentando-se nas cadeiras e divãs. — Faz um bom tempo que não tenho um contratenor entre os Warblers, sr. Hummel... o último foi de vinte anos atrás. Eu estava prestes a desistir de esperar que um aparecesse, ainda mais um com uma voz como a sua.

— Pe-Peraí... — Kurt olhou dela para Greg e então de volta para ela. — Você quer dizer... Esse foi o meu teste?

— Se não foi, a gente não se importaria de ouvir outro! — gritou um garoto sentado nos fundos, ganhando uma risada em concordância da maioria do grupo.

— Agora, eu não acho que isso seja necessário... — Greg sorriu para o grupo enquanto trazia Kurt, que olhava os outros garotos maravilhado, para perto dele. — Claramente vocês já ouviram as capacidades de Kurt...

— E como ouvimos! — disse outro garoto, o que foi seguido por exclamações que foram acalmadas pela mão de advertência do diretor. Greg continuou:

— Acalmem-se, acalmem-se. Isso é sério agora. — Mas seus olhos brilhavam. — Nós temos que votar. Todos a favor de Kurt se unir a nós, levantem a mão.

Uma floresta de mãos — os gêmeos ergueram as duas — subiu. Sylvia riu.

— E decretado pelo grupo... — Ela olhou para Kurt e sorriu — Bem-vindo aos Warblers, sr. Hummel.

E com uma única onda de aplausos, os garotos correram de seus lugares para Kurt, dando-lhes pesados apertos e palmadas nos ombros antes de jogarem todos os seus blazers em cima dele, como era a tradição não-oficial. Kurt, rindo mais alto do que tinha rido em semanas, mal conseguia ficar em pé, tanto o peso das atenções e das roupas o desequilibrando.

Uma mão segurou a sua, e ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Blaine novamente.

— Melhor agora? — perguntou Blaine com um sorriso torto.

Kurt sorriu.

— Você não tem ideia.

* * *

><p>— É uma pena que você não pode cantar um solo nas Seccionais — disse David, parecendo profundamente desapontado enquanto os garotos voltavam para a Casa Windsor. — Mas quando Harvey decide por uma música, está feito. Gravado em pedra.<p>

— Eu não me importo, na verdade. — Kurt suspirou, sorrindo enquanto segurava sua mala de alça. — Quer dizer, as Seccionais são em uma semana. Será um milagre se eu aprender aquela maluquice militar que vocês seguem para terem perfeita sincronia um com o outro.

— Sim, tema Harvey. — Wes sorriu.

— Ele me pareceu ser legal — disse Kurt.

— Sim, ele é — concordou Wes. — Mas ele tem levado corais para as Nacionais por anos seguidos por uma razão. Dalton reservou ele para nos mandar para as Nacionais também.

— Mas ele definitivamente vai pensar em te dar certo destaque — disse Blaine, assentindo. — Quer dizer... a gente nunca teve um contratenor antes. As possibilidades são infinitas.

— Claro, Blaine — resmungou Wes. — Para você elas são. Se Kurt se destacar, quase certeza que vai ser você que vai cantar com ele. — Ele lhe mandou um olhar que acrescentava: _e __você __gosta __da __ideia._

Blaine lhe lançou um olhar de volta que dizia _Eu __te __odeio _antes de olhar para Kurt com um sorriso que prometia estrago. — Diga, Kurt... Você vai definitivamente ficar em Windsor, certo?

Confuso, Kurt assentiu.

— É. Foi isso que eu disse para Howard, e eu vou. Além do mais, todos vocês estão lá... _alguém _precisa manter um olho em vocês. — E então ele suspirou. — Trazer todo o meu guarda-roupa para Dalton vai ser como Atlas carregando o globo. Suponho que eu poderia deixar algumas coisas... Mas não posso suportar a ideia de deixar meu pai, Carole e Finn com eles. Eles provavelmente nem sabem quais devem ser lavados a seco.

Blaine parecia simpatizar. Mas então ele ergueu os olhos e disse:

— Ei, antes que você vá pelo dia, venha para Windsor um instante. Escolha qualquer quarto.

— Agora? — Kurt piscou.

— Nada como o presente. — David sorriu e pegou a mão de Kurt antes que Blaine tivesse a chance. Ele puxou o mais novo Warbler na direção de Windsor, correndo, deixando um Blaine ligeiramente escandalizado para segui-los, Wes rindo enquanto fazia o mesmo.

— O que é isso? — David riu ao pegar uma carta do chão. Ele a olhou e resmungou. — Droga. Essa época do ano de volta. — Ele passou a carta para Blaine que tinha acabado de suspirar e coçar a cabeça.

— O que é? — perguntou Kurt.

— Ah... O Festival de Música de Outono — explicou Blaine. — Evento escolar, como um show de talento. Como a maioria dos eventos escolares, mas as Casas vão mandar os melhores. Se um estudante externo, que fica só durante o dia, ganhar, todos os estudantes externos ganham feriados extras ou coisa assim. Se um estudante interno, a gente, ganha, ele e toda a casa dele ganha privilégios especiais, como horas a mais de toque de recolher e viagens para fora do campus, etc.

— Oh. — Kurt piscou, olhando para a carta. — Vocês não parecem muito felizes.

— É um Festival de Música. Todas as Casas vão mandar os Warblers que estão lá. — David fez uma careta. — Adicione trabalhar nisso além dos ensaios dos Warblers quando todo o grupo se apresenta para toda a escola... É um monte de trabalho. Isso _enquanto _estamos esperando testes e datas de entrega antes das férias de Natal.

— Acho que ser estrelas do rock tem seus lados ruins. — Kurt lançou para Blaine um sorriso malicioso. Isso lhe ganhou um empurrão brincalhão no braço e o braço de Blaine novamente sobre seus ombros enquanto eles caminham para a sala comunal.

Ele mal teve tempo de aproveitar isso já que, no momento que eles entraram, os gêmeos surgiram na frente deles, novamente com seus sorrisos do gato de Cheshire nos seus rostos.

— Olá, Alice! — exclamaram eles. — Parabéns em se tornar um Warbler.

— Hum, valeu? — Kurt olhou para eles desconfiadamente. Ele não confiava naqueles sorrisos, e muito menos no fato que Blaine, Wes e David também sorriam do mesmo jeito.

— Temos algo para te mostrar — disse Evan.

— E estamos quase absolutamente positivos que você vai gostar — disse Ethan.

— Estou desarmado, só para vocês saberem — disse Kurt.

Os gêmeos riram.

— Não, não — disse Evan. — Não é sobre isso. Venha com a gente.

— Vai lá. — Wes apertou o cotovelo de Kurt e seguiu o par de loiros escada acima. Com o reassegurador aperto de Blaine no seu ombro, Kurt seguiu os outros.

Os dormitórios estavam surpreendentemente vazios para essa hora do dia, admirou-se Kurt enquanto os seguia escada acima para o corredor onde ficava o quarto de Blaine. De fato, eles seguiram direto para o quarto na frente do de Blaine e pararam na frente da porta.

— Aqui estamos!

— Eu fico com esse quarto? — perguntou Kurt, olhando para eles.

— Vocês colocaram ele na frente do meu? — Blaine virou-se para seus amigos, parecendo perplexo agora. Quando eles tinham feito os planos, ele os deixou trabalhando enquanto ia procurar algumas coisas necessárias. Ele não tomara parte na escolha do quarto.

— Chame de barganha — David sussurrou para ele. — Seremos eternamente gratos se você parasse de tentar descrever o quão incríveis os olhos dele são, obrigado.

Blaine engoliu uma resposta e voltou-se para os gêmeos, que agora olhavam para Kurt com sorrisos afetuosos.

— Bem-vindo a Windsor.

Eles abriram as portas.

Kurt entrou e parou, a boca aberta em choque. A arquitetura antiga do velho mundo estava ainda mais amplificada agora pelas ricas antiguidades que compunham a mobília do quarto. O novo quarto de Kurt tinha sido planejado em ambos os estilos antigo e contemporâneo: as molduras douradas seguravam cartazes de musicais e não telas de pintura, e o som escuro que estava no quarto era claramente moderno, mas todos os móveis foram escolhidos de modo que não perturbassem a harmonia do antigo quarto.

Até o tapete e a cama era feitos de materiais finos, e Kurt nunca em sua vida tivera deitado em lençóis e fronhas que tivessem esse tipo de contagem de linha antes. A escrivaninha de cerejeira já estava equipada com uma charmosa lâmpada, perto a um monte de novíssimas revistas de modas empilhadas quase tão altas quanto a lâmpada. As prateleiras guardavam os livros escolares de Kurt.

Ethan seguiu o olhar de Kurt e disse:

— Claro, a gente teve que assaltar o seu armário para pegar eles, mas prometemos que não tocamos em mais nada.

— Você está estragando o momento — disse seu gêmeo. Ele olhou para Kurt. — Nós também não percebemos que você tem uma foto do Blaine e uma montagem da palavra "coragem". É algum tipo de código, por acaso?

Kurt escondeu o rosto na mão, querendo que o polido chão de madeira se abrisse e o comesse. Blaine apenas sorriu e disse:

— Vamos lá, todo mundo tem fotos dos amigos nos armários. Eu tenho um monte deles no quadro ao lado da minha mesa.

— Por que você nunca fez montagens de palavras para nós, Blaine? — David fingiu choramingar. Ele olhou para Kurt. — Você vai fazer uma para nós também, Kurt?

— Chega de vocês. — Blaine fez uma careta para ele antes de perguntar para Kurt: — O que você acha?

— Vocês... fizeram tudo isso...? — perguntou Kurt, olhando ao redor.

— Apenas um pequeno presente nosso — disse Wes, sorrindo. — Blaine disse que você parecia não estar muito bem antes... e eu acho que o único jeito de te fazer se sentir em casa era montar uma para você, mesmo que seja só um pouquinho.

Kurt olhou para eles, lutando com as palavras.

— Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer.

— Seus olhos arregalados e expressão de puro choque é gratidão suficiente. A gente vai querer ver isso de novo. — disse Evan. Ethan empurrou Blaine contra ele e disse: — Agora seja uma boa Alice e brinque com o Blaine enquanto Evan e eu destruímos Wes e David num jogo de Halo.

Blaine e Kurt se chocaram e ficaram vermelhos, desviando o olhar um do outro. Os gêmeos pareciam satisfeitos e saíram do quarto com Wes e David.

— Vamos deixar os dois juntos? — perguntou David.

— Infelizmente não espero que nada aconteça. — Wes revirou os olhos. — No máximo eles vão parar no quarto de Blaine assistindo algum filme da Disney na tela antes que nosso cavaleiro leve "Alice" para casa.

David revirou os olhos, mas Wes sorriu.

— Ei, veja o lado bom: não vamos ter mais que ouvir Blaine tocando Teenage Dream de novo e de novo e de novo.

* * *

><p><em>NT: preferi deixar as músicas em inglês e colocar a tradução ao lado. Achei que ficava melhor assim._

_****_**_Edição: betada por golden stars._**_****  
><em>


	3. Episódio 3: Vozes

**Dalton**

**Episódio 3: Vozes**

* * *

><p>O fato de que ele podia empacotar sua vida em algumas caixas era de certa forma deprimente. Pelo menos os garotos estavam lá. David e Wes estavam procurando por uma razão, <em>qualquer <em>_razão_, para faltar Química Avançada e os gêmeos nunca precisavam de uma razão, enquanto Blaine tinha insistido resolutamente em estar lá. Finn também insistira em ajudar — aturdido como estava com o grupo de garotos de blazers invadindo a cada dos Hudson-Hummel — mas vê-lo levantando e carregando as caixas que continham tudo que era aparentemente "essencial" para Kurt viver apenas fez a transição de casa para o internato ainda mais estranha. Mas o fato de que Finn lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador ajudou.

Com esse sorriso, Kurt lembrou-se do Novas Direções cantando para ele, e assentiu em resposta para seu novíssimos meio-irmão, como se lhe garantindo que ficaria bem.

E então, quando, ao ir embora, Finn sussurrou: "Falando sério, o que Puck disse, está bem? Não se esqueça de dizer pra gente o que está acontecendo lá...", ele só riu.

— Eu poderia achar que você está ansioso para se livrar de mim, sabe — Kurt tinha respondido.

— O quê... não, cara, quer dizer... porque nós...

Kurt deixou Finn gaguejar em confusão mais uma última vez antes de sorrir e lhe dizer que estava brincando, e que ele o veria nos finais de semana. Ele abraçou seus pais — Carole lhe deu um abraço quente, carinhoso, já parecendo como se fosse sentir sua extrema falta e prometendo consultá-lo em relação a roupas; o abraço de Burt foi mais forte, mais sólido, perguntando se ele ficaria bem. Kurt assentiu para ele e mesmo sem ter dito nada Burt sabia que, por enquanto, seu filho ficaria bem. Então Kurt estava pronto para ir.

Burt observara cuidadosamente cada um dos garotos que acompanhavam Kurt enquanto eles colocavam as caixas na caminhonete Hummer de Wes — "Vocês não estão tentando ajudar, vocês estão se exibindo", ele tinha dito para os gêmeos quando eles sugeriram levar as coisas de Kurt usando a limousine pessoal deles — e notou como cada um se comportava ao redor do seu filho.

Seus olhos permaneceram por mais tempo sobre Baine e Kurt, o que justificou a mensagem que Kurt recebera de Burt no caminho para Westervile: _Se __cuide __por __lá. __Não __deixe __nenhum __deles __bancarem __os __engraçadinhos._

Kurt estava confuso, mas quando Blaine viu a mensagem sobre seu ombro, ele entendeu e apenas sorriu fracamente para si mesmo. Ele não precisava da silenciosa ameaça de morte de Burt — no momento, ele não tinha nenhuma intenção em avançar em Kurt por mais que cada pedaço dele gritasse para que ele o fizesse.

Ele esperava que conseguisse se comportar.

Quando eles estavam de voltar à Windsor, Kurt (que tinha recebido um dia para se ajeitar em Dalton antes de voltar a atender às aulas) insistiu em expulsar todo o grupo de garotos — "Vocês perderam aula o bastante ontem, voltem pra aula e parem de bisbilhotar no meu guarda-roupa!" "A gente não consegue evitar... é tão... amplificado!" — então ele tinha um pouco de tempo para si mesmo.

Quando ele guardou a última peça Dolce no guarda-roupa, ele empurrou todas as roupas para o lado e pegou sua nova coleção de uniformes. Ele olhou para o blazer por um bom tempo antes de suspirar. Todas as suas roupas de marca estavam oficialmente destinadas à obscuridade até os finais de semana. Ele agradeceu à pequena misericórdia — pelo menos ele ainda podia usar acessórios contanto que atendesse aos limites da escola

Depois do furacão que os últimos dias tinham sido — as aulas, aprendendo sobre Dalton, vendo Windsor, conhecendo seus ocupantes levemente desequilibrados, ouvindo a serenata pelo celular do Novas Direções, fazendo teste para entrar nos Warblers e sendo aceito no mesmo dia, e ganhando seu próprio quarto Windsor — Kurt não tinha mais emoções e reações.

Ele não tinha ideia de como acontecera, mas tudo que ele lembrava era que quando tinha terminado de colocar as fotos do Novas Direções no quadro ao lado da mesa, ele pulou na sua aveludada cama, afundando no ridiculamente suave acolchoado que os gêmeos lhe tinham dado, e prontamente tinha adormecido...

… até que acordou — o quarto completamente escuro conforme a noite seguia e congelando — com uma forte mão cobrindo sua boca e mãos agarrando seus pulsos e tornozelos. Seu agudo grito foi abafado pelas mãos enquanto ele foi arrancado da cama para dentro da escuridão.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E está é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_E eu acho... que estou sendo raptado nesse momento._

_Pois é._

… _totalmente não esperava por isso._

* * *

><p>Quando ele foi jogado sem cerimônia sobre o que parecia ser grama e terra, o pano que tinha sido colocado sobre seus olhos finalmente foi removido e ele se encontrou piscando, vesgo, enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à total escuridão ao redor da fogueira.<p>

E assim como ele de alguma forma esperara, vários garotos (em interessantes variações de pijamas) estavam parados na sua frente do outro lado da fogueira, sorrindo abertamente. Todos gritaram quando viram sua reação.

— Kurt Hummel, você é oficialmente um garoto de Windsor por vinte e quatro horas! — exclamou Evan alto demais para a hora, usando brilhantes pijamas brancos.

— E por causa disso e portanto não podendo mais retroceder, nós decidimos te iniciar oficialmente! — disse Ethan alegremente, em pijamas que combinavam com o do seu irmão.

— Sabia que minha mãe vive dizendo para nunca dormir sem tirar a roupa do dia? — disse David pensativamente ao observar as roupas que o extremamente chocado garoto ainda estava usando. — Diz que é anti-higiênico.

— Que diabos, garotos? — demandou Kurt finalmente, o coração ainda batendo pesadamente no peito enquanto ele olhava para eles, tentando controlar a respiração. — Eu pensei que ia morrer!

— Desculpa, sentimos mesmo... — Blaine moveu-se para frente para tentar acalmá-lo. Mesmo no seu estado congelado de medo, ele se perguntou porque, por tudo que há de sagrado, Blaine tinha que usar _aquilo__:_uma camiseta de dormir de manga curta que lhe servia bem demais e completamente drenavam qualquer pensamento que Kurt poderia ter. — É só algo que fazemos com todo os novatos. Certo, Dwight? — Blaine olhou para trás da multidão.

— Dwight estava gritando por todo o jardim — resmungou Wes.

O garoto pálido, mais baixo que o resto da multidão, expulsou-o com um complicado gesto de mão antes de voltar a segurar um dos muitos medalhões que estavam presos ao seu pescoço. David apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ele tinha certeza que a gente ia queimar ele numa estaca.

— Eu não descartaria a possibilidade agora. — Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha, respirando um pouco mais tranquilamente agora. Ele percebeu que a mão de Blaine tinha encontrado a sua. Ele o olhou, e Blaine sorriu ao perguntar:

— Você está bem?

Kurt engoliu em seco e se afastou do reflexo do fogo nos olhos de Blaine e seu cabelo adoravelmente desarrumado.

— É. Sim. O que é essa... hum, iniciação?

Os gêmeos, enquanto desejavam lá, _bem _no fundo, que aqueles dois se apressassem e fossem para um quarto logo, disseram:

— É sua festa de boas-vindas!

Houve um grito dos garotos enquanto eles tiravam dos arbustos um enorme refrigerador e um saco cheio de doces. A fogueira crepitava enquanto as latas de refrigerante eram abertas e os doces apareciam, os garotos passeando ao redor deles.

Blaine sorriu para Kurt.

— Nós realmente não queríamos te assustar.

— Sim, vocês queriam. — Kurt conseguiu abrir um sorriso.

— Tudo bem, _talvez._ — Blaine sorriu torto, sentando-se ao seu lado. — Mas, só pra você saber, _eu_ não queria te assustar. Eu não tinha certeza como você estava depois de McKinley. Mas é tradição, então...

— Para Dalton ou só Windsor?

— Ah... só Windsor — admitiu Blaine. — AS outras casas normalmente só fazem festas de dia.

— Eles fizeram isso com você?

— Sim, fizeram. — Blaine pausou antes de lançar para Kurt um sorriso adorável. — E, diferente de você, que manteve uma relativa dignidade, eu comecei a lutar no meu quarto e acabei dando uma concussão no David com um taco de lacrosse.

— Eu ainda vou fazer você pagar por isso — retorquiu David do outro lado da fogueira. Blaine riu e adicionou:

— Eles tiveram que acender todas as luzes e fazer a festa na clínica depois disso.

— Blaine! — chamaram os gêmeos, gesticulando animadamente, chamando-o para onde eles estavam amontoado com Wes e outros garotos.

— O dever chama... — Blaine revirou os olhos mas sorriu charmosamente para Kurt, efetivamente arruinando o resto das células cerebrais do outro garoto. — Já volto. — Ele se levantou e foi até os outros.

Kurt seguiu-o com os olhos enquanto ele caminhava e observou-o rir. Então ele teve a esmagadora urgência de se bater. Ele estava sendo ridículo. Obviamente Blaine apenas o via como um amigo, e com seu histórico de ser recusado por cada cara aparentemente perfeito com quem ele tentara alguma coisa — Finn? Sam? — ele não se sentia bem preparado para lidar com a rejeição de Blaine.

_Amizade __é __bom..._Kurt tentou dizer para si mesmo. _Quer __dizer, __é __bom __por __enquanto. __Claro, __Finn __não __era __gay __e __Sam... __bem, __eu __ainda __não __tenho __certeza __sobre __ele, __mesmo __que __ele _esteja _com a __Quinn... __mas __Blaine __é... __incrível, __e __ele __realmente __é __gay __e... __nós __somos __realmente __próximos. __E __nos __damos __tão __bem... __Se __eu __arruinar __isso __agora..._

— Oi, Kurt!

Ele olhou para um pequeno garoto com uma juba encaracolada loiro-avermelhada sentado ao seu lado, oferecendo-o uma coca diet. O garoto pequeno parecia como uma versão mais velha e estranha de um querubim de uma pintura renascentista. Kurt pegou o refrigerando agradecidamente e o garoto disse, com um grande sorriso:

— Meu nome é Reed. Eu moro algumas portas depois da sua.

— Oi. — Kurt sorriu, e então piscou. Ele olhou mais perto para a roupa de Reed. — … esses são... os pijamas Dolce...?

— Oh, você percebeu? — Ele parecia contente. — É, eu realmente gosto deles. Eles são confortáveis e se eu ando por aí usando essas calças, ninguém percebe. E eu gostei do seu broche da Chanel. — Ele apontou para um deles no colarinho de Kurt. — Eu costumava ter um, design diferente, é claro, mas você sabe, esses alfinetes são perigosos e eu poderia me cutucar com um deles, então eu prefiro abotoaduras Harry Winston, porque de outro jeito meu uniforme ficaria simples demais. Para mim, pelo menos. Ah, isso me lembra!

Ele puxou uma caixa de veludo, abriu-a, e tirou outro broche — um escuto azul royal cruzado por um raio dourado. Ele o colocou no colarinho de Kurt.

— Pronto — disse ele. — Esse é nosso brasão. Você é um de nós agora. Não é um broche legal? Foi feito pela De Beers.

Kurt permaneceu com a boca aberta para o garoto. Reed parecia envergonhado.

— Desculpe. É um hábito. Eu falo muito, não falo?

— Não, quer dizer... obrigado por isso e... você... sabe o que usar — disse Kurt com um sorriso curioso.

— Ah, isso vem da minha mãe — respondeu Reed. Ele tomou um gole de refrigerante e gemeu de dor. — Ah, cara! Não acredito nisso! Cortei meu lábio _de __novo._

— Você está bem? — perguntou Kurt quando o viu sangrando.

— Estou bem... sempre acontece comigo — respondeu Reed quase casualmente apesar de sua óbvia angústia. — Vou por algo nisso aqui, te vejo logo! — E ele foi embora. Ele passou por Blaine, que o viu e então olhou para os outros garotos, dizendo:

— Muito bem, quem deu uma lata para o Reed? Eu já disse, gente, deem pra ele uma caixinha de suco ou algo onde ele não consiga se machucar!

Ele se sentou ao lado de Kurt e sorriu.

— Por que a cara de espanto?

— Acho que encontrei meu novo melhor amigo! — Kurt sorriu.

— Reed? — Blaine riu. — É, eu imaginei que pelo jeito que você se vestem você se dariam bem. Só... tente manter ele longe de qualquer coisa afiada, pontuda ou que possa ser perigosa para crianças. Ele meio que... — ele olhou para onde Reed estava e fez uma careta quando o garoto tropeçou uma raiz e quase caiu de cara no chão — … atrai perigo.

— É, ele é...?

— Nós honestamente _não_ sabemos em que time ele joga. Meu radar diz que sim, mas é tudo um pouco vago — respondeu Blaine, sacudindo a cabeça. — E a gente não quer perguntar. Achamos que talvez ele só seja louco por moda porque ele é filho da Van Kamp e...

Kurt se engasgou com seu refrigerante deselegantemente.

— _Hilde _Van Kamp? A editora de revista de moda?

— Essa aí. Ele é a única outra pessoa no campus que eu já vi com um guarda-roupa remotamente parecido com o seu. É quase apavorante. — Ele olhou para os olhos brilhosos de Kurt e adicionou com um sorriso torto: — … e agora você está apaixonado por ele?

Kurt empurrou-o de brincadeira com o ombro e riu.

— Bom, estou feliz que pelo menos _alguém _compartilha minha aversão ao uniforme. Porque, você está preocupado que eu me apaixone pelo pequeno Reed?

— Não sei. Posso ficar terrivelmente ciumento com isso. Você vai? — perguntou Blaine com um sorriso brincalhão que fez Kurt corar.

* * *

><p>— Pelo amor às nossas sanidades, quando eles vão fazer <em>algo?<em> — resmungou Wes enquanto o pequeno grupo assistia Kurt e Blaine flertarem sem perceber que estavam sendo assistidos. — Eu acho que vou ter que manter a fogueira acesa se eles continuarem assim.

— Eu acho que eles são bem fofos. — Reed, com um band-aid no labio, sorriu.

— É muito cedo, eu acho — comentou Dwight, olhando um pouco insatisfeito por estar longe da segurança do seu círculo de sal. — Kurt acabou de chegar. Trazendo qualquer espírito e auras ruins que atormentavam ele em McKinley.

— Você tem ideia do quanto sofremos com o dramatismo de Blaine quando ele _não _estava aqui? — Ethan resmungou para ele.

Evan suspirou.

— Eu juro, trazer nossa pequena Alice aqui foi um _alívio. _Claro, ainda tem Blaine sonhando acordado, mas pelo menos é melhor que antes...

— Não sei, Blaine não parecia _tão _feliz enquanto esperava por uma mensagem do Hummel antes — comentou Dwight. — Como se ele estivesse esperando por notícias ruins, aliviado quando tudo estava bem. E esse Hummel tem uma séria aura negra de onde ele veio.

— Ah, você vê auras agora? — disse Wes sarcasticamente.

— Estou falando sério! Por que ele se mudou pra cá afinal? Alguém de vocês sabe?

Silêncio. David parecia contemplativo.

— Blaine não disse realmente... na verdade, ele não contou muito além do quão _maravilhoso _Kurt era. — Ele revirou os olhos.

— Ele sempre pensou que Kurt era adorável enquanto tentava espiar e só decidiu... não sei, ir pra ele — comentou Wes. — Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo quando Blaine desaparecia para Lima a toda hora, mas imaginei que ele estava convencendo ele a trocar de escolar para que pudesse adorar ele o tempo inteiro.

— Isso. — Dwight assentiu com um olhar conhecedor e insano. — Eu sabia. Imaginei.

— Imaginou o quê?

— Que o Hummel foi _amaldiçoado. __Amaldiçoado. _Estou dizendo. Lá na cidade dele, ele deve ter enfurecido algum pesadelo secreto antigo e agora ele trouxe a maldição para _nós._ E é como... como... como se ele tivesse _Blaine _amaldiçoado também. — Dwight estremeceu debaixo do seu fino robe escuro. — Amaldiçoado. Como em _Garota __Infernal_ ou algo assim. Aquele era um filme assustador, cara.

— O qu... _Garota._.. Cara, você _tem_ que parar um pouco com o sal grosso. — Wes franziu os olhos para ele.

— Eu concordo com a parte da maldição, isso sim. — David sorriu para o obtuso par perto da fogueira. — Vamos lá, eles vão dar em cima um do outro subtilmente e chegar a lugar nenhum. Vamos incomodar o Blaine e acabar com isso.

Os gêmeos felizmente o seguiram e deram um jeito de se meter entre os outros dois e serem gigantescas distrações, culminando em cada um dos gêmeos segurando Blaine ou Kurt e girando-os em uma valsa que mais parecia uma dança de marionetes que resultou em mais que alguns garotos caindo sobre as mortas folhas de outono.

Quando todos na festa finalmente começaram a jogar marshmallows apenas meio derretidos — os gêmeos pegaram duas armas gêmeas de marshmallow e começaram a atirar em qualquer garoto no seu raio — o velho zelador, sr. Tamerlane, chegou. Os garotos, rebocando Kurt, fugiram imediatamente para os dormitórios antes que qualquer um ficasse ao alcance da bengala do zelador — ou pior, da sua vista — e ganhassem cada um uma nova rodada de sanções do chefe da casa, Howard.

* * *

><p>A festa tinha acabado bem tarde, e todos em Windsor acabaram indo dormir bem mais tarde do que seria indicado para pessoas que tinham escola no dia seguinte. Kurt tinha certeza, ao voltar a adormecer, que nunca mais seria capaz de levantar, mas ele acordou na manhã seguinte com alguém acordando todo o dormitório aos gritos. Alguém feminino, que estava extremamente infeliz.<p>

— … E EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ DENTRO, WES! DESÇA AGORA MESMO! DESCA NESSE MINUTO OU EU...!

Com os olhos turvos, ele colocou a cabeça para fora da porta para ver Blaine fazendo a mesma coisa do outro lado do corredor, os olhos ainda pesados com sono e parecendo verdadeiramente irritado. Conforme a gritaria lá embaixo continuou, mais garotos começaram a bisbilhotar no corredor. Blaine passou as portas, coçando os olhos, e bateu na porta do quarto de David e Wes.

— David. David, mais que droga, abre a porta!

Depois de um resmungo de aversão do outro lado, David abriu a porta e parecia muito diferente do seu equilibrado eu usual e também parecia desesperado.

— Acorde Wes e diga para ele que Tabitha está aqui antes que o resto da gente a _arremesse_ pra longe daqui — resmungou Blaine.

— Ele está de ressaca — sussurrou David, gesticulando cansadamente para a outra cama no quarto.

Wes estava enterrado debaixo de um travesseiro ridiculamente enorme, que era tão grosso que provavelmente explicava porque ele não conseguia escutar os gritos. Resmungos estavam começando a vir dos outros garotos, as reclamações aumentando. Blaine franziu os olhos para o abatido corpo na cama.

— Certo. Eu acordo ele... você faça com que ela cale a boca.

— Eu pensei que eles tinham terminado semana passada...? – comentou David, massageando o rosto e claramente não feliz com a tarefa.

— Eles terminaram. Mas parece que ela só descobriu _agora._

— … EU JURO QUE EU E VOCÊ VAMOS TER QUE CONVERSAR QUER VOCÊ QUERIA OU NÃO! WES!...

— _Eu _faço ela calar a boca — disse Kurt repentinamente, apertando o cordão do seu roupão e deslizando corredor abaixo, marcas escuras debaixo dos seus olhos.

— Ei! Ei! — Ouvindo isso, os gêmeos correram corredor abaixo e tentaram para ele, bloqueando o caminho e esticando as mãos. — Espere! Espere aí, Alice... não seja o heroi! A Tabitha, ela... ela é louca! Completamente maluca!

— Eu moro com _vocês _dois, quão louca _ela_ pode ser? — resmungou Kurt ao passar por eles.

Evan se virou para seu irmão com olhos arregalados.

— _Ai._

— Mas verdade — admitiu Ethan com um sorriso torto.

Então eles perceberam que Kurt ainda estava andando e rapidamente foram atrás deles. Dwight estava perto dos corrimões que apontavam para a sala de estar, segurando um medalhão defensivamente para combater a ira da furiosa garota de leggings pretas, botas ugg, suéter e agasalho no andar de baixo. Ela era notavelmente bonita, com pele bronzeada perfeitamente e longas mechas castanhas onduladas saindo do seu gorro. Mas ela parecia furiosa, gritando e batendo o pé.

Kurt passou por ele ao seguir para as escadas — os gêmeos correndo atrás dele — e Dwight seguiu, alarmado, mão posicionada no gatilho do seu spray de água benta. Ele estava sentindo uma séria aura escura saindo de Kurt agora.

_— __WESLEY __JONATHAN __HUGHES, __É __BOM __VOCÊ __DESCER __NESSE __MINUTO __OU __EU...!__ — _e então ela soltou um grito de furar os tímpanos em um tom impossivelmente estridente que poderia ter derrubado o candelabro do hall de entrada direto na cabeça dela. Os gêmeos e Dwight estremeceram a isso, as unhas deles arranhando os corrimões de madeira já que o grito jurou dez segundos inteiros.

Kurt nem piscou de onde estava, parecendo positivamente malévolo. Tabitha, respirando com dificuldade por causa dos gritos, finalmente notou o magro garoto nas escadas e fuzilou-o com o olhar.

— O que _você _está olhando? — E ela se voltou para as escadas e gritou. — _WES! __DESÇA! __AGORA!_

— Tudo bem, _CHEGA!__ — _Kurt finalmente gritou.

Tabitha olhou para ele e lhe apontou um dedo com a unha perfeitamente arrumada.

— Fique fora disso!

— Tudo bem, _olhe, _sua princesinha mimada da última temporada da Prada. — Kurt caminhou direto até ela, abaixando a mão dela, os olhos em chamas. — Eu já tive o _bastante _de seu grito estridente a essa hora da manhã! Você foi criada num _estábulo_? Eu já conheci trogloditas com mais capacidade social do que você! Agora escute aqui...

Ele avançou numa chocada Tabitha que fora calada pela raiva dele, e empurrou o peito dela com um dedo.

— … eu fui arrastado de um lado para o outro, tirado das minhas roupas de marca, colocado em um uniforme, entregado lição de casa para uma semana inteira em um dia, raptado no meio da noite, atingido com marshmallows mal derretidos, tive três horas de sono, e eu nem fiz minha _hidratação __matinal_! Você vai _acalmar _seu cabelo queimado à ferro, vai _pacientemente _esperar Wes descer, vai _ficar_ quieta, e vai _parar __de __gritar _com sua voz pior que unhas arranhando um quadro negro antes que você arruíne a minha audição perfeitamente afinada e a de cada Warbler nessa casa! Você _entendeu?_

Extremo silêncio dominava toda a casa.

Tabitha permaneceu encarando-o com a boca aberta e nenhum som saindo. Os gêmeos e Dwight, já na entrada, estavam paralisados em choque. Do mezanino, os garotos de Windsor estavam encarando com variados níveis de admiração e extremo medo. Kurt, respirando pesadamente, agora virou-se e invadiu a sala comunal, passando os três garotos na entrada. Dwight rapidamente se escondeu entre os gêmeos, virando seu medalhão de defesa contra Kurt em horror.

Os gêmeos correram atrás de Kurt, que estava com a testa sobre uma mão.

— Você está... bem...? — perguntou Evan em um suave, assustado sussurro.

Kurt, que parara no meio da área, grunhiu silenciosamente ao deitar a cabeça na mão, o rosto corado.

— … preciso de café. Muito e muito café, por favor.

Ethan correu para a cozinha imediatamente.

— Tabitha! — ofegou Wes do topo das escadas, correndo para baixo e amarrando seu robe atropeladamente. Ele correu até a garota na sala de estar que ainda estava encarando, branca como um fantasma, Kurt. — Baby, o que você está fazendo aqui? Droga, eu disse que você _não__ pode _vir aqui... só, só vá, ok? Vamos lá...

— Ele... Ele... Ele acabou de... — Tabitha conseguiu dizer, tremendo, apontado para Kurt.

— Sim, sim, eu sei. E se você preza pela sua vida, você nunca mais vai fazer isso — disse Wes em um tom baixo, empurrando ela até a porta enquanto David se apoiava em um dos corrimões, todo o seu corpo tremendo e redobrado com risada reprimida.

Blaine assistiu os dois partirem antes de cautelosamente seguir até Kurt enquanto Ethan cuidadosamente lhe entregava café, tendo certeza de não tocá-lo enquanto o fazia. A bebida podia estar escaldante, mas Kurt a tomou em dois longos goles e gemeu de alívio.

— Bom, aquilo foi... foi... hum, efetivo. — Blaine o fitou. — Você está bem?

— … o que em nome de Marc Jacobs acabou de acontecer? — murmurou Kurt, desorientado, fechando os olhos.

— … você matou o Jaguadarte? — sugeriu Evan, os olhos arregalados.

— Você assustou Tabitha Adams para fora de Windsor — disse Blaine com um sorriso fraco. — Para sempre, de preferência. Mas a relação iô-iô dela com Wes pode dizer o contrário. Isso acontece uma vez por mês.

Kurt apenas gemeu de novo em resposta, inalando o café novamente e quase drenando ele.

— … eu mal estou aqui há uma semana e já estou me tornando um de vocês... — Ele caiu completamente contra Blaine que pôs os braços ao redor dele e fez sons suaves.

Antes que ele pudesse ajudar Kurt a se sentar, Dwight pegou seu braço e sussurrou para ele:

— … por favor nunca deixe ele zangado, Blaine. Estou com medo. Eu... Eu não acho que consigo exorcizar isso.

— Anotado — disse Blaine, tentando com dificuldade não sorrir ao sentar-se ao lado de Kurt no sofá.

* * *

><p>— Eu sinto <em>tanto <em>por hoje de manhã — desculpou-se Wes repetidamente quando encontrou-se com Kurt durante o horário de almoço. — Eu juro que ela não é tão ruim assim...

— Você _não _está ajudando — comentou Blaine, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Certo, ela pode ser um pouco transtornada, mas ainda assim...

— Está tudo bem, Wes — murmurou Kurt, ignorando o ocorrido e tentando se concentrar em suas notas para Física Teórica. — Eu mal consigo lembrar o que disse ou fiz. Meu cérebro meio que desligou e começou a agir no piloto-automático. Eu acho que sinto muito por ter gritado com a sua... hm... o que ela é agora?

— Ainda minha ex — disse Wes com um suspiro profundo. — Pelo lado bom, você soltando aquela avalanche nela fez nossa conversa lá fora bem menos feia do que poderia ter sido.

— Anime-se, amigo. — David colocou um braço nos ombros dele e sorriu. — Sua ex era um pé no saco de qualquer jeito. Você vai sobrevier. E a Terceira Guerra Mundial não vai ter que acontecer contando que Tabitha fique bem, bem longe de Kurt. — Ele riu. — Dwight disse que se Kurt morresse de infarto com toda aquela ira naquela hora, Windsor totalmente se tornaria a próxima casa do filme O Grito.

Kurt grunhiu, embaraçado.

— Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso... Não sei o que aconteceu comigo...

— Meio que impressionante, na verdade. — Blaine sorriu para ele divertido. — Eu não sabia que você podia ser tão violento. E vou lembrar de te entupir de café imediatamente nos dias ruins. — Kurt corou e apenas voltou a se enterrar nas suas anotações, tentando decorar o formulário e forçando a si mesmo de parar de apreciar o braço de Blaine roçando contra o seu.

— Ei, Kurt! — gritou um dos estudando que estava passando. — Parabéns por entrar nos Warblers!

Surpreso e satisfeito, Kurt sorriu ao receber as congratulações, os apertos de mão, os "toca aqui" e as palmadinhas no ombro. Só então que ele entendeu o que Blaine quis dizer sobre os Warblers serem estrelas do rock — todo mundo no corredor parecia saber quem ele era. Era de certa forma surpreendente.

Blaine assistiu Kurt maravilhar-se com a atenção e sorriu consigo mesmo. A escola parecia estar conquistando-o o bastante. Estudantes paravam abertamente para conversar com Kurt nos corredores, perguntar sobre a escola e os Warblers, ou apenas para dizer oi. Ele podia dizer que Kurt não estava acostumado a esse tipo de atenção, mas parecia fazer a transição mais fácil.

— Isso me lembra — disse Kurt, olhando para cima. — Eu deveria pegar minha própria cópia das músicas escolhidas para as Seccionais e as partituras das outras músicas em que vocês estão trabalhando.

— Medel disse que vai deixar seu portfólio no Saguão — respondeu Blaine. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que eles estavam passando o corredor que levava para o Saguão. — Quer ia pegar antes de ir ao refeitório?

— Podem ir, eu encontro vocês lá — respondeu Kurt, apressando-se corredor abaixo, exultante.

Wes riu ao assisti-lo partir.

— Ele é entusiasmado, tenho que admitir.

* * *

><p>Kurt se apressou para o Saguão dos Warblers e silenciosamente abriu a porta. Uma música um tanto familiar o recebeu enquanto ele entrava, vindo do piano.<p>

Havia um belo garoto sentado ao piano, os dedos movendo-se delicada e facilmente sobre as teclas, tocando a melodiosa harmonia. Com a cativante cor em sua voz, ele estava cantando junto casualmente.

— _...__I __realize... __it __was __only __a __dream... __oh... __(__… __eu __percebo... __foi __apenas __um __sonho... __oh...)_

Kurt parou para assistir contra a vontade. O Adonis de longas pernas sentado no piano continuou tocando, aparentemente sem notá-lo.

— _I __open __my __eyes__… __it __was __only __just __a __dream__… __(Abro __meus __olhos... __foi __apenas __um __sonho...)_

E ao virar a cabeça, ele viu Kurt. Paralisado pelos pálidos olhos verdes que agora o encaram em surpresa, Kurt começou a gaguejar com gestos estranhos:

— Eu... sinto muito, eu não queria interromper.

Mas o garoto apenas sorriu e indicou que ele entrasse.

— Tudo bem. Eu só estava experimentando de qualquer jeito.

Foi a vez de Kurt de sorrir, relaxando. Ele caminhou até ele, colocando sua bolsa em uma das cadeiras no caminho.

— Você é um Warbler também?

— Sou sim — respondeu ele, olhando enquanto Kurt parava sob a luz que vinha das janelas. Ele o contemplou com olhos apreciativos e um sorriso. — E você é, de certo, o nosso novo contratenor. — Ele aumentou o sorriso ao estender uma mão. — Sou Logan Wright.

— Kurt — disse Kurt ao apertar sua mão. Logan era perturbadoramente bonito. Seu fino cabelo loiro estava arrumado para trás e seus olhos estavam intensamente penetrantes enquanto pareciam avaliá-lo. — Kurt Hummel.

— Eu sei. — Logan riu. — Eu te vi e te ouvi ontem. Não tinha possibilidade de Harvey não te adotar. Você está em outro nível.

Uma coisa era estar em uma escola onde todos eram amigáveis e gostavam dele, mas Kurt nunca tinha experimentado estar com um garoto que abertamente o contemplava admiradoramente sem nem tentar esconder isso. Ele se sentiu corar contra a vontade, sentindo-se estranho.

— Windsor? — perguntou Logan, indicando o broche na lapela de Kurt.

— Sim. — Kurt viu que Logan também tinha um broche, mas que era um escudo vermelho com dois raios brancos cruzando-se. Logan o viu observando e sorriu.

— Stuart — explicou ele.

— Ah. — Kurt assentiu com um sorriso.

— O que te traz aqui?

— A sra. Medel disse que o meu port... — Ele parou de falar já que Logan imediatamente esticou a mão, segurando uma pasta preta e azul com outro sorriso devastador. Tudo isso começou a fazer Kurt se sentir um pouco desconfortável. Ele pegou o portfólio. — Obrigado...

— Vi que estava no piano quando sentei aqui.

Kurt o olhou curiosamente.

— Você só entrou e começou a tocar?

— Como eu disse, eu estava testando uma música, talvez para o Festival de Música de Outono. — As mãos de Logan tocaram as teclas suavemente de novo, a mesma harmonia. Ele ergueu a própria voz para acompanhar.

Ele cantava bem, Kurt tinha que admitir.

— Você vai cantar Just a Dream?

Agora Logan parecia imensamente contente.

— A versão do Sam Tsui? Sim. Não achei que você conhecia ela.

— Eu também uso o Youtube, sabe. — Kurt sorriu torto.

Logan retribuiu.

— Você arrebentou cantando "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" no seu teste. Não achei que ele fosse seu estilo.

— Eu gosto dele. Ele é bom.

— Então me ajuda? — Logan parecia quase envergonhado. Ele estendeu um papel com a letra para ele. — Estava pensando em fazer essa música, mas não tinha certeza de como soaria.

Kurt, surpreso, olhou para o papel nas suas mãos e então de volta para Logan.

— … você precisa de um parceiro para esse dueto. Para cantar a parte de Christina Grimmie.

— Por isso que eu estava pensando em desistir — admitiu Logan. — Inferno, nem sei se conseguiria cantar. — Ele tocou mais algumas notas. Kurt o assistiu e então cuidadosamente disse:

— Bom... você sabe que soou muito bem. Para treino.

— Sério. — Logan parecia divertido. Kurt ainda não tinha certeza se estava confortável com o jeito com que Logan o olhava, como se estivesse tentando ver através dele. Mas o sorriso era amigável. — Quer cantar comigo? — Ele se endireitou e pôs as mãos no teclado de novo, começando a melodia de entrada. — Apenas a primeira parte. Eu só preciso que alguém harmonize comigo. Se eu for uma droga total, sinta-se a vontade para me parar a qualquer instante e jogar os papéis na minha cara.

Kurt riu, mas então parou quando percebeu que ele estava sério. Logan tocava o piano bem, com quase nenhum esforço. Kurt se moveu um pouco.

— Eu nunca tentei esse tipo de música antes, na verdade...

— Arrisque. — Logan deu de ombros descuidadamente com um sorriso preguiçoso. — Qual o problema em fazer algo um pouco diferente?

Fazia sentido, e Kurt sorriu um pouco. O outro garoto o olhou.

— Você não se importa em cantar a parte de Christina?

— Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha. — Kurt fez uma careta, e Logan riu.

Olhando-o enquanto tocava, Logan começou a tocar.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me (Estava pensando sobre você, pensando sobre mim)_

_Thinkin about us what we gonna be? (Pensando sobre nós, o que será de nós?)_

_Open my eyes… (Abro meus olhos...)_

Kurt estava aturdido contra a vontade. A voz de Logan soava ainda melhor quando ele realmente queria cantar e não estava apenas tentativamente praticando. Kurt quase esqueceu sua entrada, mas então se uniu. _"__...__it __was __only __just __a __dream.__" __(__… __era __apenas __um __sonho)._Com o aceno encorajador de Logan, o corpo balançando-se suavemente com a música, Kurt começou seu verso.

_I travel back, down that road (Viajo de volta, estrada abaixo)_

_Will you come back? No one knows (Você vai voltar? Ninguém sabe.)_

_I realize, it was only just a dream… (Percebo... foi apenas um sonho...)_

Apesar de não ser seu estilo usual, Kurt se pegou movendo-se com a música e sendo envolvida por ela. Logan sorriu e cantou de novo, sua voz confiante e perfeita com a música:

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement (Eu estava no topo e era como estar no porão)_

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement (Em primeiro lugar e agora você achou seu próprio substituto)_

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby (Juro que não posso aguentar, sabendo que alguém tem meu amor)_

_Ele __é...__ muito __bom, _maravilhou-se Kurt. E a canção era o tipo de música perfeita para a voz dele. Logan se inclinou enquanto cantava, cantando para ele, seu corpo dançando um pouco com a música.

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think (E agora que você não está por perto, baby, não consigo pensar)_

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring (Deveria ter tentado, comprado aquele anel)_

'_Cause __I __can __still __feel __it __in __the __air __(Porque __ainda __consigo __senti-lo __no __ar)_

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair (Vejo seu lindo rosto, corro os dedos pelo seu cabelo)_

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife (Minha amante, minha vida, meu amor, minha mulher)_

_You left me, I'm tied (Você me deixou, estou de mãos atadas)_

'_Cause __I __know __that __it __just __ain't __right__… __(Porque __agora __sei __que __simplesmente __não __está __certo...)_

Kurt se uniu a ele de novo agora, suas vozes harmonizando-se para o refrão.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me (Estava pensando sobre você, pensando sobre mim)_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? (Pensando sobre nós, o que será de nós?)_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream (Abro meus olhos, foi apenas um sonho)_

_So I travel back, down that road (Então viajo de volta, estrada abaixo)_

_Will you come back? No one knows (Você vai voltar? Ninguém sabe.)_

_I realize, it was only just a dream… (Percebo... foi apenas um sonho...)_

Logan deixou a música acabar suavemente, improvisando algumas notas antes de deixar o silêncio reinar. Suas mãos pararam sobre o teclado, e ele olhou para Kurt com um sorriso estranho. Era o tipo de sorriso que Kurt já tinha visto uma vez: em Finn, quando Rachel cantara "The Only Exception" para ele.

E ele não sabia o que fazer disso.

— E ainda nem é seu estilo — zombou Logan. — Você não foi muito mal não.

— Ainda acho que não combina muito comigo, mas... foi tudo bem. — Kurt deu de ombros, evitando os olhos verde-pálidos de Logan.

— Ah, verdade... — Logan se inclinou um pouco para a frente, divertido.

A porta do Saguão praticamente bateu ao abrir.

Os dois ergueram o olhar para ver cinco garotos parados ali. Tinha sido Wes quem abrira a porta, e sua mão ainda estava nela. David estava do outro lado, as mãos nos quadris. Blaine estava no meio deles, na frente, com Evan e Ethan às suas costas.

Todos os garotos tinham algum tipo de sorriso no rosto, mas Kurt viu algo obscuro por trás desses sorrisos. O de Blaine era quase uma careta, e das frias.

— Olá, Logan.

— Olá, Blaine. — O sorriso de Logan era frio e composto.

— Kurt — disse Blaine com um sorriso mais gentil para o garoto um pouco assustado. — Nós devíamos comer alguma coisa antes da sua aula de física. Você vai precisar.

— Claro. — Kurt riu, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado. Ele pegou seu portfólio e sua bolsa e olhou para Logan com um sorriso pequeno. — Obrigado, de novo.

— Não, obrigado _você.__ — _Logan sorriu gentilmente. — Não acho que vá usar essa música, mas foi bom. Para treino.

— _Vamos, _Kurt — disse David, com um tom na voz que Kurt nunca tinha ouvido antes, e que ele levemente pensou que estava imaginando. David nem estava olhando para ele ao dizer isso; seus olhos estavam fixos e intensos em Logan.

Blaine pegou a mão de Kurt e o puxou para fora. Seu toque era quente e gentil como sempre, e Kurt se perguntou se as expressões nos seus rostos antes não tinham sido truques da luz. Foi Wes quem fechou a porta e, enquanto eles desciam o corredor, disse entusiasmado demais:

— Então! Almoço?

— Sim. — Kurt assentiu, e então olhou seus amigos. — … vocês estão bem?

— Absolutamente — respondeu Blaine, sorrindo para ele.

Kurt corou. Agora ele entendia a diferença entre os sorrisos de Blaine e Logan. O sorriso de Logan era do tipo que te pegava de vez e que seria encontrado numa propaganda de uma revista. O sorriso de Blaine, por outro lado... era dele próprio — e perfeito.

Kurt apertou mais forte a mão dele e sorriu de volta.

— … fico feliz que vocês chegaram naquela hora.

— Claro... — Blaine assentiu, olhando para frente. Ele não queria dizer para Kurt o quão aliviado ele estava por ouvir isso.

* * *

><p>Do Saguão dos Warblers, Logan se inclinou sobre o lugar onde Kurt estivera sentando contra o piano. Ele estava olhando para a janela, preso em pensamentos. E então, uma voz soou da porta. Um garoto carregando uma bolsa de couro estava parado ali. Ele era mais baixo que Logan, mas seu corpo parecia longo e forte, como o de um atleta. Na sua lapela estava um escudo vermelho cruzado com raios brancos.<p>

— Primeira vez que te vi cantando com alguém em um bom tempo.

Logan sorriu sem se virar.

— Eu sei... Fiquei interessado.

— Os garotos de Windsor não pareciam muito felizes — disse o outro garoto friamente. — Especialmente Blaine. Achei que ele ia surtar quando vi eles escutando vocês.

— Sério — disse Logan, olhando pela janela para o nublado céu de outono que o lembrava da cor dos outros de Kurt. — … isso é muito interessante.

* * *

><p>E Reed, que estava passando por perto, ouviu tudo isso, guardou na memória e fugiu corredor abaixo.<p>

**_Edição: betada por golden stars._**


	4. Episódio 4: Espadas Cruzadas

**Dalton**

**Episódio 4: Espadas Cruzadas**

* * *

><p>Pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou à Windsor, Kurt realmente acordou certa manhã com o seu despertador e não por qualquer outra razão maluca — e isso era incrível. Ele bocejou e jogou o acolchoado longe e sentou-se na cama, piscando para a luz matinal. Partículas de poeira brilhavam pelos raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas. Ele suspirou e coçou o rosto, e então se levantou e virou-se apropriadamente para seu quarto...<p>

… e soltou um profundo, exasperado suspiro.

Como ontem, seu quarto estava, mais uma vez, repleto pelo que deviam ser dúzias e mais dúzias de copos de café deixados em cima de qualquer superfície — de canecas a xícaras para garrafas térmicas e de copos de isopor.

Kurt grunhiu para esse exagero todo (o qual levou um século para limpar ontem), virou-se para sua porta fechada e gritou:

— _Vocês __têm __que __parar __de __fazer __isso __toda __manhã!_

Houve uma erupção de fracamente contidas risadas e gargalhadas do outro lado da porta conforme o bando de garotos de Windsor imediatamente fugiam pelas suas vidas, correndo para seus respectivos quartos, os pés batendo contra o chão de madeira e o fechamento das portas ecoando pelo corredor.

Kurt se voltou para a bagunça. Ele olhou para sua mesa de cabeceira e viu que, como ontem, um copo de um particularmente saboroso latte estava ali com um post-it (enquanto os outros continuavam não identificados).

_Olhe __desse __jeito: __nós__ claramente__ devemos__ gostar __muito __de __você.__ — __B_

Dividido entre a vontade de rir e a vontade de estrangular o remetente, Kurt apenas sorriu e pegou o copo de café, determinado a encontrar uma fechadura para sua porta que os gêmeos não conseguissem invadir.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E essa é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Depois de alguns dias, eu acabei me acostumando um pouco com as estranhas coisas que acontecem aqui na Casa Windsor. Eles só querem o bem, mas eles também são claramente insanos._

_Eu também comecei a me acostumar com tortura diária de Dalton. Mas, de algum jeito, ainda sinto como se estivesse remexendo apenas na superfície, e que tem algo mais do qual eu deveria me informar._

* * *

><p>Hoje era sexta e todos estavam esperando para ir para casa no final de semana — com exceção dos Warblers. Com as Seccionais acontecendo na terça-feira, sr. Harvey decretou que todo e qualquer Warbler tinha que ficar no campus para ensaiar durante o final de semana. Por mais que Kurt quisesse voltar para Lima, ele sabia que tinha que ficar por esse ser o único, escasso tempo que ele tinha para se preparar para as Seccionais.<p>

E, além disso, as mensagens de Mercedes lhe diziam que havia problemas no paraíso (como sempre), lá em McKinley. Pelo menos ele estaria fora do fogo cruzado por enquanto.

— Um final de semana inteiro de ensaio — grunhiu Wes, inclinando-se na parece enquanto ele, David e Blaine esperavam Kurt sair da aula de História da Arte. — Vai ser divertido.

— O que mais você faz durante o final de semana? Maratonas de _Myth Busters _pela décima quinta vez? — David ergueu uma sobrancelha. — E não é como se você tivesse Tabitha mais essa semana.

— Eu sinto falta da Tabitha — admitiu Wes.

David arregalou os olhos.

— _POR QUÊ?_

— Pelo menos ela nunca era entediante.

— Wes, você vai estar preso com a gente todo o final de semana, incluindo os gêmeos, dentro de Windsor. — Blaine ergueu uma sobrancelha, erguendo o olhar do seu Blackberry. — Acho difícil que um grupo de Warblers loucos para sair vai ser entediante.

— _Você _vai ser entediante — protestou Wes. — Você só vai querer dar em cima e ensaiar — sinal de aspas — com o Kurt todo o final de semana. — Um livro de Ciências da Terra bateu no seu rosto no próximo instante.

David considerou.

— Ele tem um bom argumento ali.

— Eu odeio vocês.

— Você podia começar a pensar em fazer alguma coisa — Wes o lembrou. — Posso muito bem ver um brilhante laser vermelho sobre Kurt vindo do rifle do Logan. Quer dizer, você viu que o jeito que o Logan estava olhando para ele ontem? Parecia que ele queria agarrar ele ou coisa do tipo.

— Não me lembre — disse Blaine, a expressão mudando por apenas um breve instante. — Já estou planejando em fazer... _algo._

David piscou em surpresa.

— Então você _tem _planos para dar em cima do Kurt? Seduzir ele? Jogar ele na sua cama e agir audivelmente ao ponto de todo o dormitório evacuar em quatorze segundo?

— Por que a gente vai evacuar o dormitório? — perguntou Kurt ao sair da sala de aula.

Blaine, vermelho ao máximo, pulou e sutilmente pisou no pé de David com o calcanhar.

— Nada. Bom, eu apenas achei que como você não iria gostar de estar preso lá com os gêmeos enquanto eles sofrem de claustrofobia intensa, você poderia assistir o encontro de esgrima depois da aula.

— Droga, Blaine! Acho que arrancou o meu dedão! — urrou David, pulando num pé só.

— Ele precisa de todos os dedos para dançar nas Seccionais, Blaine... — avisou Wes.

Kurt olhou os dois, confuso, e então voltou-se para Blaine que estava lançando para ele um olhar de _"__dá__ pra __ficar __quieto__" _antes de puxar Kurt para longe.

— O que aconteceu com o pé dele e que encontro de esgrima? — Kurt lhe perguntou.

— Estamos planejando em ter um encontro de esgrima com a Academia St. Patrick hoje mais tarde — respondeu Blaine. — É a única coisa acontecendo na escola além do ensaio dos Warblers... E não tem nada de errado com o pé de David, ele está exagerando.

— _Exagerando?__ — _demandou David, horrorizado, tentando de algum jeito tirar seu sapato e meia quando eles pararam no corredor. — A unha tá escurecendo e ficando nojenta!

Kurt achou isso altamente interessante, especialmente por ser David, quem normalmente era um pouco formalista em relação à aparência, e teve que reprimir uma risada. David apenas fez uma careta para ele e Blaine e sentou-se em um banco almofadado próximo, colocando sua meia e seu sapato de volta enquanto murmurava sobre "hormônios reprimidos" ou algo do tipo.

Kurt desviou o olhar por um momento, tentando parar de tremer por causa da risada, e pensou ter visto um rosto familiar no outro lado do corredor. Ele estava certo — junto com um pequeno grupo de Stuart, Logan estava caminhando para outro corredor e encontrou os olhos de Kurt por um breve momento. O garoto sorriu rapidamente antes de desaparecer.

Voltando-se para os outros três, ele tentou parar o coração acelerado, engolindo em seco. Ele não sabia se era sua imaginação de novo, mas ele sentia como se estivesse avistando Logan muito mais nos corredores nos últimos dias. Ou talvez ele sempre estivera por perto, mas ele só percebera agora que já tinham se encontrado. Estava começando a ficar um pouco enervante.

Os outros três não pareceram notar coisa alguma. Wes revirou os olhos e virou-se para Kurt.

— Olhe, que seja... vá ao encontro e torça por Blaine, Kurt, é isso que ele está pedindo.

Foi a vez de Kurt se arregalar o olhos em surpresa.

— Você pratica...?

— Um pouco. — Blaine tossiu. — Você não precisa torcer. Só achei que você poderia querer ir se não tiver nada mais para fazer antes do treino dos Warblers.

— É claro que eu vou. — Kurt sorriu, apesar de ter um milhão de quilômetros de lição de casa para terminar. — Quero ver você quebrar o estereotipo aos poucos. Além do mais, ouvi dizer que os encontros esportivos da escola permitem aos alunos usarem roupas casuais. — Ele, obviamente, não adicionou que ele queria ver Blaine em um daqueles uniformes de esgrima.

— Ótimo. — Blaine sorriu. — Ansioso por isso.

Wes e David se olharam com expressões compreensivas, sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Não era sempre que os gêmeos se separavam de seus compatriotas de sempre, mas quando eles o faziam geralmente era por uma boa razão. Sentados no refeitório, ambos olharam para Reed, preocupados.<p>

— Repete isso? — disse Ethan, inclinando a cabeça.

— Eu não sei, é só que... não soou muito legal — disse Reed desconfortavelmente, segurando um copo quente de Chai em suas mãos. — Provavelmente estou exagerando. Mas vocês sabem tanto quando eu que Logan... ele não é muito de pensar nos outros. E ele faz o que quer, consegue o que quer.

— Claro que sabemos — murmurou Evan.

— Eles não disseram nada sobre Kurt mesmo? Logan e Derek? — solicitou Ethan.

— Só... que Derek disse que não tinha ouvido Logan cantar com ninguém mais... acho que ele quis dizer apenas uma pessoa... em um bom tempo. E que Logan disse que ele estava "muito interessado". — Reed olhou para cima e se debateu um pouco. — Eu só achei que o jeito com que eles falaram era preocupante.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, e então voltaram para Reed.

— Algo mais?

— Na verdade, não. — Reed suspirou. — Eu só estou realmente preocupado. — Ele pausou e adicionou: — Quer dizer, Blaine realmente _gosta_ do Kurt, não é? E Logan... ele... eu achei que ele poderia estar tentando arruinar isso. — Ele se mexeu, inquieto. — Mas não tenho certeza. Não me citem. Que seja.

— A gente _viu_ Logan _assistindo _Kurt e Blaine durante os ensaios dos Warbler... — murmurou Evan, mas Ethan sacudiu a cabeça e continuou por ele:

— … mas pode ser que ele simplesmente realmente _gosta _do nosso pequeno Alice, e nada pessoal com Blaine.

— Hm. Certo. Claro.

— Mas eu não iria querer tentar descobrir o que se passa na cabeça dele.

— Claro que você não iria.

— Quem iria?

— Deve ser como entrar num livro do H. P. Lovecraft.

Reed se debateu.

— Gente! — Os gêmeos olharam para ele. Reed hesitou por um momento, e então balbuciou: — Tem mais uma coisa.

Eles o olharam expectativamente. Reed abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

— … Derek... disse que ele viu como vocês estavam... chateados quando viram eles na sala juntos. E Logan... disse que _isso_ era interessante.

Os gêmeos lentamente se inclinaram para trás.

— Bom...

— Isso é...

— … um pouco diferente. — Um par de estranho sorrisos gêmeos apareceu.

Reed olhou para cima rapidamente.

— Por favor, não contem para Blaine, Wes e David. Eu vi a cara de vocês quando eles saíram do canto com vocês dois e Kurt. Nós não podemos ter problemas _agora._ Quer dizer, estamos quase nas Secionais e _precisamos _de todo mundo... e todo mundo inclui Logan e Derek. Eu disse, estou apenas contando o que ouvi, eu não sei de _nada. _Só achei que era algo com que deveríamos tomar cuidado!

— Você sabe que o problema com pessoas legais é que você não consegue dizer qual delas é temperamental ou não... — começou Evan.

— … e eu não tenho certeza de onde Blaine se encaixa aí. — Ethan assentiu.

— Mas eles vão esgrimar no time juntos mais tarde — disse Reed atenciosamente.

— Perfeito. — Os gêmeos agora sorriram para Reed. — Mantenha Alice ocupado, pequeno Arganaz... mantenha ele longe do nosso querido Coelho e daquele roubador de torta antes do encontro. Nós estaremos fazendo uma pequena pesquisa de campo no meio tempo.

* * *

><p><em>Tudo bem, <em>_universo, __retiro o que disse__, _Kurt pensou internamente ao retornar, sozinho, para Windsor carregando uma protuberante mochila cheia de lição de casa. _Desafio __é __ótimo, __mas __não _esse _desafio! _Havia coisas demais com que se preocupar agora, lição de casa sendo uma de destaque. Se ele não mantivesse suas notas, seria desconsiderar o fato de que seus pais sacrificaram toda a lua de mel deles apenas para mandá-lo para cá

Ele estava prestes a começar seu trabalho de artes quando a batida na porta soou. Ele se levantou, abriu e porta e viu Reed parado ali com um simpático sorriso esperançoso.

— Oi, Alice... Quer dizer, Kurt. — Ele riu.

— Você tem andado com os gêmeos, tenho certeza. — Kurt sorriu. — Entre.

Reed entrou, um pacote em suas mãos, olhando ao redor.

— Seu quarto é normal... Suponho que o meu é o único estranho. Todo aquele acolchoamento, e eu não posso ter um colega de quarto. — Ele riu embaraçadamente. — O quarto do Dwight também. Cheio de coisas arrepiantes. Não sei como o colega de quarto dele aguenta.

— Eu meio que gosto do seu quarto — comentou Kurt, sorrindo ao se lembrar da suavidade branca de tudo no quarto de Reed. — É incrivelmente peluciado. E que ninguém derrube _nada _lá dentro. Tirar manchas daquele maravilhoso sofá deve ser uma droga.

— Falando de derrubar, todo aquele café ainda está aqui? — Reed riu alto ao ver os copos por tudo quando é lado, alguns vazios. Kurt revirou os olhos.

— Foi _um _lapso, não vai acontecer de novo.

— E nós só estamos garantindo disso! — exclamou Reed com um sorriso. Ele riu e colocou o pacote nas mãos de Kurt. — Aqui. Meu presente de boas-vindas.

— Oh... — Kurt parecia aturdido. — Não precisava... — Mas Reed, depois de checar o sofá cuidadosamente por coisas estranhas, jogou-se nele e gesticulou para que Kurt abrisse.

Kurt desfez o laço de fita, e isso revelou a marca impressa no pacote. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao limite e ele rasgou a caixa para levantar uma suave estola Hermés em cashmere.

— Oh... — Ele apenas ficou olhando, sem saber o que dizer.

— Você gostou? — disse Reed, um pouco preocupado.

— Você é _maluco... _Isso é incrível! — Kurt abraçou a estola e então abraçou Reed também. Com a situação financeira existente em Lima, ele nunca tivera ganhado algo tão luxuoso. — Obrigado, obrigado!

Reed começou a rir e o abraçou de volta.

— Não seja ridículo... Estou aliviado que você gostou. Sabia que você é a primeira pessoa depois de Blaine a ter esse tipo de reação de todo mundo para quem dei presentes de boas-vindas? — Ele olhou para Kurt seriamente. — Quando Dwight chegou, dei pra ele um cinto Versace. Ele está usando os entalhes no momento para pendurar esqueletos pequenininhos que brilham no escuro sobre a cama dele.

Kurt começou a rir em espanto e terror. Reed sorriu.

— Então você vai assistir Blaine hoje, certo? — Seu sorriso aumentou ao observar Kurt corar instantaneamente. — Já decidiu o que vai usar?

Kurt, ocupado em provar a estola, gesticulou para a porta do seu armário onde as roupas estavam penduradas. Reed as considerou com um olhar especialista.

— … hmm... é bom...

— Mas...? — Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha.

— As calças são boas mas a camisa... Você pode fazer muito melhor. Especialmente já que é para Blaine? — Reed sorriu.

Antes que um Kurt vermelho ao extremo pudesse protestar, Reed estava correndo para seu guarda-roupa e olhando por ele. Ele resmungou audivelmente, e Kurt protestou:

— Foi tudo que consegui trazer do que tenho em casa!

— Uma coleção impressionante, mas realmente não vai dar certo! — Reed lutou em um mínimo ataque de pânico por um momento depois de cair dentro de um saco de roupa para lavar a seco, mas levantou-se a salvo com cachos despenteados e pedaços de plástico na cabeça antes que Kurt pudesse ajudá-lo. Ele estava sorrindo. — Minha mãe me manda coisas toda semana. Você seria contra dar uma olhada no _meu_ guarda-roupa?

A expressão atônita de Kurt era tudo que ele precisava.

* * *

><p>— Cadê o Blaine? — murmurou Wes lateralmente para David, que estava trabalhando numa proposta de projeto na sala comunal. Sem olhar para cima, David respondeu:<p>

— Já indo para o ginásio. Por quê?

A expressão de Wes era sombria, assistindo os garotos vestindo blazers com escudos vermelhos se aproximando do lado de fora.

— Estamos sendo invadidos pelos Stuart.

— Epa! — David jogou seu livro para longe e se levantou, juntando-se a Wes na corrida até a sala de estar. Dos corrimões acima, Dwight olhou para baixo, gritando:

— Eu sinto maldade!

— Com certeza você sente — murmurou David. — Onde estão os gêmeos e as armas de paintball deles quando você precisa...? — Ele chegou à porta e a abriu no momento em que os três garotos de Stuart estavam começando a bater. David franziu a testa. — Olá, Derek.

— Olá, David. — O garoto alto e atlético do Saguão dos Warblers sorriu. — Estamos nos perguntando onde Hummel estava.

Wes parou ao lado de David.

— Lá em cima, no quarto dele. Por quê?

— Logan queria entregar isso para ele. — Ele mostrou um envelope marrom comum.

— O que tem nisso que você precisa de guarda-costas com você? — perguntou Wes, pegando o envelope cautelosamente. — Antraz? Para _garantir _o nocaute de todos aqui da Casa Windsor entre os Warblers? Vocês já pegaram todos quando colocaram laxantes nas nossas bebidas antes que pudéssemos fazer A Very Potter Musical e acabar com vocês ano passado, mas com Kurt aqui...

O sorriso torto de Derek endureceu.

— Não, na verdade, é um pouco de explosivo para fazer vocês pagarem por terem trocado a cabeça da nossa escultura centenária pela cabeça do Pillsbury Doughboy¹. — Ele bufou. — Não, temo que é um presente. Por que Logan voltaria a se interessar por alguém de Windsor, por outro lado...

— Com ciúmes, Derek? — Wes sorriu agora. — Não, falando sério. Preocupado com a competição depois de ter Logan só pra você desde que ele afugentou sua última conquista de Windsor? Obrigado por quebrar o coração dele, por sinal... ficamos _tão_ felizes quando o segundo solista foi embora...

— Uau, você realmente acha que é engraçado...

— Ei! — Dwight correu entre os dois garotos quando Derek deu um passo para a frente. — Agora, agora. Todo mundo fica calmo e eu não tenho que usar meu spray. — Ele olhou entre os dois garotos. — Passado é passado, o que foi feito foi feito. E nada _nunca_ foi provado. Até onde sabemos, todos somos _inocentes. _Não vamos começar com as acusações de novo. Nada aconteceu esse ano, certo? Tudo limpo e tranquilo. Ainda estamos de bem?

— Nada aconteceu... ainda — disse Wes com um sorriso duro.

— Tenho certeza que se acontecer, será por culpa de vocês, moleques — comentou Derek. — Sério mesmo? Uma fogueira no meio da noite para o novato, com todas aquelas folhas secas por perto? A voz dele é fantástica, mas não acho que valha a pena pôr fogo no campus ela. Isso não é um episódio de Jackass.

— Por que vocês não conseguem se dar bem fora do Saguão dos Warblers como se dão lá dentro? — Dwight praticamente choramingou.

— Derek nem é um Warbler, Dwight — disse Wes.

— Que seja — o garoto respondeu. — Por que não podemos fazer isso? Eu gostaria de passar os exames de meio de ano com um histórico escolar limpo.

— Você pode ir embora agora — declarou David com um educado sorriso frio. — Daremos as lembranças de Logan para Kurt.

— Oras, obrigado, David. — Derek retribuiu o sorriso e saiu.

Wes fechou a porta com força e os três garotos se inclinaram contra ela, escorregando com alívio.

— Dá pra vocês talvez _não_ começarem com isso quando Blaine e Charlie não estão aqui? — implorou Dwight, apertando o peito.

— Como se Charlie fosse impedir a gente — retrucou Wes.

— Talvez — David o lembrou. — Ele disse que já bastava dessa... _batalha_ ou o que quer que seja que temos contra Stuart. Ele não quer nenhum de nós suspendidos e e com marcas nos nossos históricos imaculados enquanto ele não está.

— David, está acontecendo por malditos _vinte__ e __cinco __anos. _A gente nem sabe quem começou! Aposto que nem nossos pais sabem. Não acho que vai farar só porque Charles Amos, o pobrezinho do nosso prefeito machucado, diz que sim. — Wes bufou. — Como se nosso velho apaixonado Blaine não fosse ficar puto se descobrisse que Logan está atrás de Kurt. _Ele_ viu o Kurt _primeiro._

— Espere um pouco... eles estão atrás de Hummel agora? — perguntou Dwight. — O que ele fez?

— Aparentemente? Captou a atenção de Logan. — David se levantou, segurando o envelope. — Seja pelo jeito dele ou por cantar tão bem, ou ambos... não sei, o que quer que seja, eu não confio nele.

Wes limpou suas calças ao se levantar e indicou o envelope.

— Vai abrir para ver o que é?

— Não é meu para olhar. — David suspirou. — Como não parece ter arame aqui dentro, não escuto nenhum barulho e não solta gás, acho que é seguro entregar para ele.

Wes seguiu David escada acima e Dwight veio atrás, resmungando algo sobre estar sendo amaldiçoado de novo.

* * *

><p>— Tudo bem, garotos — disse o treinador enquanto os esgrimistas se reuniram ao redor dele. O murmúrio da multidão ecoava pelo teto do ginásio. — Vocês já derrotaram esses caras antes e eles mal conseguem acompanhar os seus movimentos. Tragam para casa a terceira vitória consecutiva, está bem? Quero que a final seja entre dois esgrimistas nossos, entenderam?<p>

— Sim, senhor — os garotos disseram em coro, assentindo, e o treinador os apressou para saírem na área aberta.

Houve uma explosão de vivas e aplausos dos torcedores de ambos Dalton e Sr. Patrick, a maioria estando entre os garotos de Dalton, já que era a casa deles. Bandeiras com o emblema de Dalton estavam balançando conforme os seus esgrimistas entravam na arena com as várias pequenas áreas para se esgrimar e os altas colunas de pontuação.

— Bem na hora! — gritou Reed ao chegar com Kurt no ginásio com o resto dos garotos de Windsor. David não conseguia tirar os olhos da roupa maluca de Kurt e ele tinha certeza que ela distrairia Blaine completamente. Kurt estava usando calças pretas justas e algumas botas que pareciam extremamente caras com saltos baixos. A elegante camisa de gola olímpica acinturada cinza-prateada que ele estava usando o abraçava distrativamente em lugares bem colocados, e seu casaco preto tinha que ser algo das reservas de Reed. O tom da camisa ampliava a cor dos seus olhos.

Os gêmeos sorriram torto um para o outro por causa da roupa e disseram:

— E em três... dois... um...

— Kurt! — Blaine estava correndo na direção deles onde eles estavam atrás da barricada, sorrindo. Ele estava usando sua roupa de esgrima branca que tinha o emblema de Windsor em um ombro, e o de Dalton no outro.

— Como um relógio. — Evan suspirou, satisfeito com a previsibilidade.

— Como uma mariposa para uma chama — concordou Ethan.

— Olá para você também, Blaine. — David lhe lançou um sorriso doentiamente doce quando ele se aproximou do grupo. — Não ligue para nós. Somos apenas seus melhores amigos. Dispostos a se colocar na frente de uma bala por você...

— Dispostos a escutar Teenage Dream no repeat com você... — adicionou Wes.

— Dispostos a sacrificar nossa sanidade por você...

— Dispostos a dividir os brownies pós-perfomance da Medel com você?

— _Nem_ vem, eu não vou dar nem um brownie meu para ele!

— Olá, Wes, olá, David — disse Blaine em um tom monótono, cedendo à vontade deles com uma careta. Isso pareceu satisfazê-los. Ele olhou para Kurt, que estava sorrindo um pouco. — Oi.

— Oi — respondeu Kurt, o sorriso aumentando um pouco. — Boa sorte. Apostando em você.

— Então você vai fizer bem irritado se eu perder, certo? — Blaine sorriu. Ele olhou para a roupa de Kurt como se só tivesse notado agora e tinha certeza que Kurt devia ter quebrado o pescoço dos garotos de Dalton, que nunca deviam ter visto alguém chegar com esse nível de vestimenta. O máximo que eles se permitiam eram coletes e fraques. — Uau, você está... Bem, você está fora do uniforme. — Ele riu. — Você se arrumou todo para isso.

— Foi minha ideia — disse Reed, sorrindo. — Ele ficou muito bem. Estava pensando em dar o casaco pra ele. Muito grande para mim, de qualquer jeito.

Kurt virou-se para ele com enormes olhos perguntando _"__o__ que __você __está __fazendo?__" _antes de olhar para Blaine e novo.

— Só vá ganhar, estarei torcendo por vocês. E por torcendo quero dizer apenas acenando essa bandeirinha, não torcendo torcendo, com as piruetas e pirâmides e... — Ele deixou a voz morrer, parecendo intrigado.

Blaine decidiu bisbilhotar nisso depois.

— Então isso quer dizer que você vai torcer pra mim também?

Todos os garotos de Windsor congelaram enquanto Logan caminhava até eles. Kurt encontrou a força total dos olhos verdes pálidos de Logan e não vacilou.

— Ei, Logan. Eu não sabia que você também estava no time.

— Recebeu o meu presente? — perguntou Logan friamente, ignorando o olhar que Blaine estava lhe dando.

Com o inquérito, Wes e David empurraram seu caminho até a frente, os gêmeos puxando Kurt um pouco para trás para formar um tipo de casulo protetor.

— Sim, entregamos para ele — disse David com outro sorriso educado que parecia um pouco forçado. — Mas você deveria trazer o próximo você mesmo, porque seus amigos Stuart são verdadeiros pés no saco.

Ao invés de ficar irritado, Logan apenas riu.

— Peço desculpas por Derek, então. Você sabe como ele fica rabugento.

Blaine tirou os olhos de Logan e encontrou os de Kurt. Sem qualquer alerta, a mão de Kurt fechou-se sobre a dele no topo da barricada — ele estava apenas olhando para ele. Blaine estava um pouco surpreso mas sorriu. Kurt apenas sorriu de volta — e isso era uma conversa por si só.

— Boa sorte. Sério.

— Obrigado.

Logan, que não perdeu a ação, sorriu para Kurt, que agora olhou para ele também assentiu.

— É, recebi o seu presente, aquele disco vinil original com música da Broadway. Obrigado. Não precisava mesmo.

— Apenas achei que você gostaria. — Logan deu de ombros.

— Boa sorte. Espero que vocês ganhem. — Kurt acenou para ele de certa forma desajeitado.

Logan assentiu e olhou furiosamente para Blaine — o que foi retornado firmemente — antes de partir para se juntar aos outros nos bancos. Parecendo extremamente triunfante, Wes agora meteu-se entre os dois e levantou a mão de Kurt da de Blaine.

— Agora suma daqui! — falou suavemente para o esgrimista. — Vá lutar e ganhar, por favor.

Blaine fez uma careta para ele mas assentiu para seus amigos, que acenaram suas bandeiras em resposta enquanto ele corria de volta para o resto do time.

* * *

><p>O encontro finalizou num empate — dois garotos de Dalton como o treinador queria. Mas cada estudante de Dalton estava se segurando na borda dos assentos, bandeiras azuis de Windsor e vermelhas de Stuart voando, conforme Blaine e Logan caminhavam do bando de Dalton e começavam a colocar seus equipamentos.<p>

— Eu nunca _vi_ ele esgrimar desse jeito antes — disse Ethan, um pouco admirado enquanto Evan aplaudia descontroladamente. — Você é o nosso amuleto da sorte, Alice?

— Por favor... é tudo ele — disse Kurt, que não conseguia evitar inchar-se de orgulho. — Ele é bom assim.

— Pegue ele, Blaine! — gritou Wes, batendo sua bandeirinha contra a barricada.

— Mas, cara, Logan ainda tem que perder — admitiu David, olhando para o placar. — Se ele vencer Blaine, vai manter o recorde de dois anos consecutivos sem derrotas.

— Então espero, pelo velho Herman Dalton, que Blaine acabe com ele — retrucou Wes.

— Wes, vamos lá. — Kurt o olhou desaprovadamente. — Ele é de Dalton e também é um Warbler. Por que vocês odeiam tanto ele?

— A gente te fala depois — sussurrou Reed. E mais alto: — Por enquanto, torça para quem você quer que ganhe!

Kurt virou-se para a arena, onde agora os dois estavam se direcionando para a área de luta central, os garotos de Dalton torcendo e suas bandeiras esvoaçando como um bando de pássaros vermelhos e azuis.

— Quer me dizer o que foi aquilo com o Kurt, prefeito? — murmurou Blaine do lado de Logan.

— Não acho que agora é uma boa hora pra discutir isso, vice-prefeito — retrucou Logan, e Blaine podia ouvir o sorriso no seu rosto. — Fazemos assim: você ganha de mim e eu te conto.

— Vamos mesmo fazer isso de novo, Logan? — perguntou Blaine friamente ao parar na sua linha de guarda.

— Só se você quiser, Blaine — respondeu Logan casualmente, indo para o outro lado. — Você _perdeu_ ano passado.

Blaine segurou seu sabre com força. _Não__ deixe__ ele __te __distrair, __não __deixe __ele __te __distrair. __Foi __isso __que __ele __fez __ano __passado._

A multidão torceu e começou a se silenciar já que os árbitros agora sinalizavam preparação. Houve uma saudação com gestos de respeito ao níveis mais exatos.

— En garde! — As marcas estavam para sair, os sabres estavam erguidos, os combatentes tensos. — Prêt!

Os garotos de Dalton prenderam a respiração enquanto a marcação de cinco pontos saia.

— Allez!

Assim que o sinal soou, o som do metal dos sabres se chocando tomou o ar. Entre os dois, Logan era o mais forte, mas Blaine era mais rápido. Mesmo que ele pudesse ir mais longe que Logan, o outro garoto estava começando a cair sobre ele.

Reed estava roendo tanto suas unhas que elas estavam começando a sangrar — Kurt tirou a mão dele de sua boca sem nem tirar os olhos da arena.

— Vamos lá, Blaine... — sibilou David, assistindo cada movimento deles.

O som de espada cortando soou pelo ar e então um golpe súbito — e o sinal tocou.

— Ponto!

Um bloco verde apareceu na coluna de escore de Logan.

Os Stuart explodiram em vivas, bandeiras vermelhas voando. Os Windsor pareciam frenéticos, gritando para Blaine se vingar. Wes xingou audivelmente sob sua respiração mas gritou:

— Vamos lá, Blaine! Acabe com ele!

A batalha continuou — e Blaine, parecendo estimulado pelo ponto, agora começou a ser um pouco menos cauteloso em seus movimentos e começou seu ataque. Os garotos de Windsor gritaram em suporto, Kurt segurando-se tão forte na grade que ele tinha certeza que suas unhas iam lascar.

Logan esquivou dos ataques rápidos e tentou fazer seu segundo ponto — até que Blaine fez uma manobra repentina para frente com sua arma — empurrando o outro sabre para longe apenas o suficiente para golpear para frente e atacar em cheio no peito de Logan.

— Ponto! — O bloco verde de Blaine acendeu e Windsor explodiu em vivas no meio das vaias de Stuart.

— Ah, cara! — David bateu o punho na barricada em animação. Os gêmeos estavam pulando para cima e para baixo como loucos.

Os golpes voltaram a acontecer, com Logan forçando Blaine de volta a sua linha de guarda. Até então, o ataque era o mais agressivo do qual tanto Blaine ou Logan já tinha participado e seu empenho era óbvio. Havia alguns gritos de "Pausa!" enquanto eles continuavam a maximizar o limite de oito toques dos sabres.

— O relógio está andando... — Reed voltou a roer as unhas.

Em certo ponto, Logan pisou em falso e Blaine viu isso — ele avançou para frente e atingiu o outro garoto no ombro. Quando seu bloco de escore acendeu, Windsor enlouqueceu.

— Acho que vou ter um infarto — murmurou Kurt. — Não sinto tanto medo desde que fui kicker.

Os gêmeos lhe lançaram um olhar entranho, deram de ombros, e voltaram a torcer para Blaine.

Logan parecia incrivelmente tenso, e isso tinha que ser de raiva. Era o que toda a sua linguagem corporal dizia. Ele tinha ganhado os outros turnos a limpo, perdendo um ponto apenas vez ou outra. Blaine tinha marcado dois. Era sua vez de retribuir o favor.

O relógio continuou a andar. Antes que os garotos sequer soubessem o que estava acontecendo, os sabres se chocaram — o de Blaine quase saiu voando de sua mão — e Logan o golpeou com tudo no lado direito do peito. O bloco verde acendeu e Stuart explodiu em vivas.

Arfando, ambos os combatentes estavam separados de novo.

— O último, Blaine... — sussurrou Logan, não se importante se Blaine conseguia ouvir ou não.

— Pode vir, Logan — sussurrou Blaine, flexionando o pulso. A torcida já estava em outro nível e Kurt, inclinando-se, viu que se eles não terminassem logo, seria um empate. E aqueles dois pareciam que prefeririam sair machucados.

— O último, Blaine, o último! — gritaram os gêmeos, aplaudindo alto.

A torcida do bloco dos Stuart estava cantando em união, sobrepondo-se aos desorganizados gritos de Windsor. Kurt se sentiu um pouco desorientado, mas voltou-se para o par.

Os sabres subiram novamente cuidadosamente, perfeitamente parados.

— Allez!

Um golpe — dois — três — quatro... Logan estava forçando Blaine para trás, movendo-se mais rápido agora.

Blaine estava empurrando para trás, forçando-os para o centro de novo. Reed se abaixou na barricada, despreparado para isso. Apesar de todos os limites da propriedade, o ginásio de Dalton ia explodir com todos os gritos.

O relógio continuou a andar enquanto os dois paravam por um instante — e então retomaram com grande velocidade.

Cinco... seis...

— Vamos lá, Blaine! — gritou Kurt das arquibancadas, sua voz sendo abafada pela multidão, mas ele não se importada. Ele não podia assisti-lo perder. O foco de Blaine desviou-se por um segundo.

E Logan mergulhou para matar.

A multidão gritou. Blaine viu o sabre vindo na sua decisão e num absoluto momento de pura intervenção divina, afastou-se o meio milímetro que desviou o ataque. Ele se moveu sem pensar no próximo instante.

O sinal soou.

Windsor explodiu, correndo para fora das arquibancadas como uma força única, seguido pelos garotos de Hanover e os estudantes externos. Como um corpo único, os vitoriosos Windsor jogaram-se em Blaine, derrubando-o no chão e se jogando sobre ele, em especial Wes e David.

Kurt ficou de lado, indisposto de participar da histeria, com Reed ao seu lado. Reed estava extasiado, socando o ar com o punho em prazer. Kurt estava sorrindo abertamente, aplaudindo ao assistir seus amigos lutando para ajudar Blaine a se levantar.

Ao lado de Kurt, Logan surgiu, rindo suavemente e balançando a cabeça. Seu cabelo estava úmido com suor. Ele esticou a mão para Kurt.

— Parabéns pela vitória.

Confuso, Kurt assentiu e esticou a mão — a qual Logan apertou por um momento e segurou por um segundo completo a mais do que o protocolo permitia — antes de caminhar para longe para os parcialmente desapontados Stuart.

Kurt virou-se para os outros e viu Blaine separado da multidão enlouquecida no meio da arena de esgrima. Ele tinha acabado de receber sua medalha. Blaine riu e caminhou até ele, e ele lhe deu um abraço apertado.

— Parabéns. — Kurt sorriu, batendo no seu ombro antes de o soltar. — Foi um jogo e tanto.

— Você quase me distraiu aquela hora — admitiu Blaine com um sorriso enorme. — Eu ouvi você gritar e foi tão estridente que eu achei que você estava tentando alcançar um lá agudo².

Kurt o empurrou no ombro, boca aberta em choque, incapaz de acreditar que ele tinha acabado de dizer isso, mas ele estava feliz demais para se importar.

— Que seja, você ganhou. Você tem _sorte_ que eu vi aquilo. Logan totalmente tinha você.

— É, nem consigo lembrar como fiz aquilo — concordou Blaine com um sorriso.

— FESTA! — Os gêmeos estavam gritando do topo da mesa dos juízes. — FESTA EM WINDSOR, AGORA!

— Festa? — demandou Kurt ao ser afastado de Blaine pelos Windsor antes de ser carregado junto deles. — A gente não tem ensaio? Seccionais?

Isso passou despercebido enquanto os garotos triunfantes, quase carregando Blaine, fizeram seu caminho através do campus de volta para sua Casa.

* * *

><p><em>1: <em><strong>Pillsbury<strong>__** Doughboy**_ é o mascote da Companhia Pillsbury, e ele é uma bolacha em forma de boneco, que nem aquele do Shrek, com um chapéu de cozinheiro, um cachecol e, às vezes, luvas de cozinha._

_2: eu não entendo nada de música, e estou sem os episódios aqui comigo para verificar, então alguém sabe dizer se um "high F" quer dizer um "lá agudo" mesmo?_

_**Edição: editada por golden stars.**  
><em>


	5. Episódio 5: Cookies

**Dalton**

**Episódio 5: Cookies**

* * *

><p><em>Sexta-feira, final da tarde.<em>

_Cena: escritório da Reitora de Assuntos Estudantis, Elizabeth Ramsey._

_Elenco: Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Evan, Ethan, Dwight, Reed, Chefe de Casa Howard... e Reitora Ramsey._

_Situação: A declaração de uma festa de comemoração em Windsor obteve efeito pouco depois de ser feita._

_Festa._

_Windsor._

_Geralmente não termina bem._

_._

— Então...

Quando a reitora finalmente decidiu falar, os garotos se inquietaram — Blaine se inclinou no seu acento com um suspiro, Kurt afundou a cabeça numa mão — enquanto ela caminhava atrás da sua mesa na frente deles, parecendo tomar isso em consideração. Kurt podia ler bem seus professores, mas enquanto a Reitora Ramsey registrava absoluta calma em seus sensores, algo estava definitivamente se preparando ali. As coisas dela estavam todas guardadas e ela parecia como se estivesse prestes a partir para o final de semana, então se ela perdeu tempo para falar com eles antes de partir, então eles definitivamente estavam com problemas.

Finalmente ela olhou para eles e sentou em sua cadeira almofadada sem quase fazer barulho. Ela era uma equilibrada mulher na casa dos quarentas, casada (o gigante anel da Tiffany em seu dedo era a dica), um pouco acima do peso com lacrimejantes olhos cinzas e cabelo ruivo severamente preso.

Kurt só tinha estado no seu escritório uma única vez — e tinha sido no seu primeiro dia na escola, discutindo sua transferência e os ajustes de moradia — e a impressão que ele tivera dela era que ela era absolutamente ordinária. Ou então tinha parecido.

Ela pousou as mãos sobre a mesa, olhando-os com uma extraordinária expressão vazia.

— Vocês deram uma festa.

David franziu os lábios e olhou para o céu em uma silenciosa apelação. Os garotos pareciam desconfortáveis.

A reitora continuou:

— E ela, segundo todos os alunos, pareceu ter sido "muito legal". — Ela enfatizou as duas últimas palavras e franziu os lábios em um sorriso rígido. — Bom, a Casa Windsor é razoavelmente popular por isso, não é?

Wes segurou um sorriso com grade esforço. Howard era uma testemunha silenciosa — ele poderia muito bem ser uma árvore de natal luminosa colocada como decoração em um dos cantos do escritório. Seus braços estavam cruzados, assistindo como um abutre esperando por cadáveres.

— E a festa, entendo... foi para comemorar a vitória de Dalton no encontro de esgrima hoje. — Ela sorriu um pouco mais. — Ah, perdoem-me. Parece que foi para comemorar a vitória de _Windsor,_ por Dalton, hoje.

Todos os olhos se dirigiram para Blaine por um momento. Isso não foi despercebido por ele, e ele tossiu suavemente e se endireitou um pouco, arqueando uma sobrancelha levemente à insinuação.

A Reitora Ramsey ainda estava sorrindo.

— Prisão de campus.

Exclamações de horror.

— Por uma semana escolar.

— O quê? — gritou Dwight, para ser acotovelado dolorosamente por David para calar a boca.

— Vocês não podem sair do campus, você não podem ir a qualquer lugar além das instalações da escola e sua Casa.

Os gêmeos revirar os olhos e pareciam entediados.

A Reitora Ramsey os observou muito calmamente.

— Algum comentário?

— Mas... — afobou-se Reed.

— Por que não damos uma olhada na lista que o sr. Howard cuidadosamente preparou? — disse a Reitora Ramsey com aquele mesmo sorriso. Ela arrumou os óculos e abaixou os olhos para o papel. — Vocês aparentemente conseguiram trazer para sua Casa ponche suficiente para "flutuar uma prancha", segundo a quantificação.

— Não tinha álcool — disse David claramente, sabendo que bebidas alcoólicas de qualquer tipo eram proibidas no campus.

Ramsey assentiu e continuou.

— Houve descartes de comemoração dentro e _fora_ da Casa, incluindo mas não se restringindo à confete, Silly Strings, manteiga de amendoim, cobertura de bolo, penas das almofadas da sua casa _e_ do pato de estimação do sr. Tamerlane, lenços de papel, purpurina, aviões de papel, e o que parecem ser cópias impressas da fotografia da classe da Casa Stuart com a frase "Na sua cara!" rabiscada sobre elas em caneta permanente.

Kurt grunhiu suavemente e inclinou sua testa na sua mão. Quando você ouvia a coisa dessa forma, talvez a festa não tivesse sido tão maravilhosa como parecia quando comparado a quando você estava participando dela.

— _Piñatas, _cocos, velas estrelas, fogos de artifícios (soltados do lado de fora, pelo menos), folia em geral... Ainda, seu som estava tocando música tão alto que era ouvido por todo o campus até a outra extremidade.

Wes se arrepiou. A "outra extremidade" significava a Casa Stuart, e ninguém duvidava que, irritados com a derrota do seu campeão, foram eles quem avisaram Ramsey.

— Nem vou citar o tipo de destruição de propriedade ocorrida nos interiores da casa.

— Nós não _destruímos _nada — disse Blaine, mentalmente adicionando, _que __ainda __não __estivesse __quebrado... __ou __prestes__ a __ser __substituído._

— Ainda é fato que esse _não_ é forma para alunos da Academia Dalton se comportarem. — Ramsey o estudou. — Nós somos um ambiente de aprendizado formal e distinto e nossos alunos não deveriam estar dando festas com níveis de decibéis um pouco mais fracos que o do lançamento de um ônibus espacial da NASA. — Ela sentou-se de volta, suas mãos ainda juntas. — E também devo entender que todo Warblers na Casa convenientemente esqueceu que o sr. Harvey e a sr. Medel tinham um ensaio marcado na segunda sala de música.

Kurt fechou os olhos de dor. Ele não tinha esquecido — _ninguém_ tinha. O grupo de garotos, selvagens com adrenalina, tinham simplesmente escolhido "ignorá-lo". Ele tinha sido apenas um Warbler e um estudante em Dalton por uma semana e aqui estava ele, já com problemas.

— Mas desde que o sr. Harvey diz que isso pode ser perdoado por enquanto devido à esplendida vitória de Blaine, isso não será usado contra vocês.

Houve sinais de alívio e extrema gratitude para qualquer poder maior que lhes tinha dado seu diretor de coral e as habilidades de esgrima de Blaine.

— Falando de Blaine... — Ramsey olhou para ele de novo. — Você pode ser apenas o prefeito _provisório_ de sua casa até Charles voltar, mas até então espero que você cumpra seu dever como ele e garanta que isso não ocorra de novo. Isso _nunca_ devia ter ficado tão descontrolado. Estou sendo clara?

— Sim, sra. Ramsey — respondeu Blaine em um tom calmo.

Ramsey olhou para Kurt e Reed, os dois menos prováveis de terem sido responsáveis por qualquer dano sério — Dwight já tinha história, mas era para artimanhas supersticiosas geralmente inofensivas e mais incomuns — e disse para eles:

— Kurt, você está aqui há apenas menos de uma semana. Eu gostaria de não o ver de novo por pelo menos _um__ mês. _Ou pelo menos esse é o tempo aparente que Windsor leva para converter alguém.

_Fui__ convertido __na __manhã __depois __da __iniciação. _Kurt apenas a olhou indiferentemente em resposta.

— E Reed... eu sei como você é... incomum... às vezes. Você não deveria estar se envolvendo nisso e se machucando ainda mais do que você já se machuca diariamente, como a enfermeira da escola reporta.

Reed parou de roer as unhas.

— … sim, sra. Ramsey.

— A sentença se aplica para todos vocês. Prisão de campus. Vocês agora podem sair.

Os garotos se levantaram com resmungos leves.

— Obrigado pelo seu tempo, Reitora Ramsey — disse Howard ao apressar os garotos para saírem.

Enquanto os garotos se direcionavam para o corredor, Kurt percebeu que nenhum deles parecia particularmente angustiados — exceto por Dwight e Reed, que eram angustiados facilmente — como se isso acontece muitas vezes.

— Então, garotos? — chamou Howard rigidamente enquanto eles alcançavam as portas de entrada do prédio. — Há algum outro comentário que vocês gostariam de fazer?

Uma pausa sombria.

— … aquela foi uma _ótima _festa, não foi? — Dwight finalmente disse.

Kurt mordeu o lábio para se impedir de sorrir.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E esta é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_No começo dessa semana, eu me tornei um aluno de Dalton, um interno da Casa Windsor, e um Warbler de Dalton. Descobri que as pessoas em Windsor são incrivelmente inquietas, mas incrivelmente caridosas também. Eles me conquistaram, apesar de às vezes eu querer estrangular eles._

_Pergunto-me se mais alguém tem esse desejo._

* * *

><p>— Kurt? O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Reed ao entrar na enorme cozinha iluminada pelo sol no próximo sábado de manhã. Ele tinha seguido o cheiro de algo bom sendo cozinhado.<p>

Olhando para o nada mas com as mãos ainda movendo a colher de pau dentro da tigela, Kurt respondeu:

— Tentei fazer lição de casa mas era como tentar abrir o Mar Vermelho. Só cheguei até a metade até que tivesse vontade de virar a mesa de ponta cabeça... E como não posso mais me ocupar planejando e coordenando roupas para a escola, decidi fazer cookies.

— Você cozinha? — Reed piscou, cuidadosamente permanecendo do outro lado do balcão e bem longe de todos os utensílios que poderiam lhe causar alguma lesão. Ele estava sendo particularmente cuidadoso hoje, Kurt notou, já que o outro garoto estava usando luvas de camurça.

— Às vezes, quando me dá vontade. — Kurt suspirou. Ele soltou a colher por um momento enquanto colocava mais alguns ingredientes. — O que aconteceu com o teto aqui, por sinal? — Ele apontou com uma espátula para a enorme queimadura irregular sobre o fogão e o forno.

— Hmm... um pequeno acidente quando algumas pessoas tentaram cozinhar um bolo de aniversário. — Reed parecia embaraçado. — Felizmente, a administração substituiu o fogão e o forno. E se você está entediado, por que não vai lá em cima no meu quarto? Podemos olhar algumas fotos do show da Armani.

— Tentador, mas...

Houve o som de algo pesado e úmido caindo no andar de cima seguido por água batendo em alguma superfície e um ensurdecedor grito de raiva enquanto pés começaram a bater corredor abaixo, risada ecoando pelas paredes.

— Que droga, Evan! — gritou alguém, que poderia ser David, tossindo.

Houve um segundo barulho de água caindo e desta vez foi Wes quem gritou palavrões incrivelmente criativos que fariam um pirata corar. Antes de sair procurando por mais vítimas, os gêmeos gritaram em coro:

— Esse quarto está limpo!

Reed viu Kurt levantando as sobrancelhas para ele de forma extremamente expressiva, e Reed finalmente entendeu por que não era uma boa ideia estar lá em cima.

— Os gêmeos presos dentro da casa, hein?

— Balões de água. — Kurt assentiu. — Eles estão atingindo qualquer um no corredor. Dwight já barricou a porta dele. Não sei o que ele usou, mas cheira como morto.

Reed parecia doentio.

— Então eu decidi cobrir o cheiro com um pouco de comida. — Kurt suspirou. Ele parecia e se sentia cansado. — Não sei como você consegue lidar com os trabalhos da escola e os Warblers, Reed.

— Você só precisa se acostumar. — Reed sorriu gentilmente. — Não se cobre muito. — Ele olhou para o lado do balcão e viu uma tigela de plástico cheia de recém-assados cookies de gotas de chocolate. — Esses estão prontos?

— Sim. — Kurt assentiu ao terminar de colocar uma rodada em uma bandeja.

— Ooh, gotas de chocolate!

— Só estou testando. Era a receita da minha mãe.

Reed pegou um muito cuidadosamente e o examinou com um sorriso.

— Você vai mandar um pouco pra ela?

— Não. Ela morreu.

Reed ficou branco de choque, seja com as notícias, a forma absoluta brusca com que foram ditas ou ambos. Com seus olhos arregalados, ele derrubou o cookie dentro da tigela.

— Ah... Eu... Eu sinto muito, Kurt, eu não...

— Está tudo bem. — Kurt levantou-se depois de tirar a última bandeja do forno e colocar a nova dentro dele. Ele lançou um sorriso rápido para Reed. — Foi há um bom tempo. — Ele tirou suas luvas e indicou a bandeja ao começar a limpar. — Pegue um.

— Tem certeza...?

— Vamos lá, Reed, só pegue o maldito cookie. — Kurt começou a lavar a tigela que estava usando com um suspiro. Ele estaria preso todo o final de semana numa casa que parecia uma bomba pronta para explodir. Ele tinha dito para Mercedes que estava preso na escola por causa dos ensaios dos Warblers e questões escolares, mas ele não tinha entrado em detalhes e estava preocupado que ela tivesse se chateado.

Reed puxou a tigela mais perto e pegou o cookie que tinha derrubado, dizendo para Kurt:

— … como era sua outra escola, Kurt?

Kurt congelou.

— … por que a pergunta?

— Só curiosidade — disse Reed, lembrando-se da conversa na fogueira, mordendo o cookie cuidadosamente.

Kurt tinha tantas lembranças que ele se sentia quase sobrecarregado. Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu, esfregando diligentemente.

— Eu passava o tempo planejando o que usar na escola no dia seguinte e passeando com o meu antigo coral. Eles são mesmo ótimos. Claro que o sr. Shue precisa sair da cápsula do tempo em que está... ainda é os anos oitenta lá dentro... e se soltar um pouco, mas é o jeito dele e...

Ele percebeu que Reed estava calado. Ele se virou e viu Reed parado ali, um pedaço do cookie em sua boca, encarando o resto que estava na sua mão.

— Você está bem, Reed? — perguntou Kurt. Ele não recebeu uma resposta por um momento.

Finalmente, o outro garoto ergueu os olhos.

— Kurt, quantos desse você fez?

Kurt piscou e indicou o outro balcão — que tinha uma boa quantidade de tigelas de cookies — e então de volta para ele e disse:

— A última bandeja está no forno... — Ele olhou para Reed, que estava com os olhos fixos nele, e para o jeito com que Reed estava agarrando a tigela que estava com ele. — … você pode ficar com essa se quiser...

Reed puxou a tigela mais perto, olhando-o com grandes olhos.

— Me dá licença por um segundo...?

— Claro...

E o garoto sumiu da cozinha com a tigela, e ele podia ouvir seus pés batendo ao subir as escadas. Kurt ficou parado, olhando, perguntando-se o que no mundo tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele pegou um cookie e comeu e, como esperava, tudo parecia normal. Será que Reed era alérgico?

Ele olhou para a janela. Tudo parecia brilhante apesar de estar um pouco frio. Talvez ele só precisasse sair de Windsor e respirar um pouco. Ele caminhou pela cozinha, colocando os biscoitos em uma grande vasilha Tupperware.

Tudo fora de Windsor parecia preso na transição de outono para inverno.

_Estranho._ Kurt franziu a testa por pensar ter visto um pedaço de cor correndo pelos arbustos lá longe.

Parecia horrivelmente como um dos casacos de Rachel.

* * *

><p>As batidas na porta de David eram tão rápidas e incessantes que ele franziu a testa e se levantou, o cabelo ainda pingando.<p>

— Se for aqueles dois, é bom você me deixar matar eles, David! — gritou Wes do banheiro conjunto.

— Se sobrar algo depois que eu terminar, são todos seus... — resmungou David ao alcançar a porta e abri-la. — O que vocês querem _desta_ vez? — E então ele encontrou Reed parado ali, os olhos arregalados, segurando uma tigela de plástico. — Ah, o que foi, Reed? Eles te pegaram também?

— Coma isso. — E ele empurrou um cookie de gotas de chocolate inteiro na boca de David.

— O que você...? — David engasgou e então parou. Ele mastigou e então olhou para Reed, olhos arrelados de choque. — … oh meu... — ele engoliu — … Jesus... Reed... o que é isso?

Reed apenas arregalou ainda mais os olhos para ele de um jeito que dizia "_Eu__ sei, __certo?__"__. _David agarrou a tigela:

— Me dê isso por um segundo!

— Ei! — protestou o outro garoto, seguindo-o para dentro do quarto.

— Quem é, David? — Wes saiu do banheiro com roupas secas. David pegou um cookie da tigela e jogou para ele. Wes o pegou facilmente, olhando-o como ele fosse louco, e disse: — Que diabos?

Ambos Reed e David gesticularam urgentemente para que ele comesse. Wes, olhando-os suspeitosamente, agora olhou para cookie e disse:

— … você não fez isso, fez...?

— Kurt fez — disse Reed sem fôlego.

— Kurt? — David virou-se para Reed em surpresa, e o outro garoto assentiu enquanto Wes mordia o cookie.

Houve uma pausa.

— Uau, mas que... — Wes engasgou. Ele olhou para os outros dois e viu David segurando a tigela. — Ei, me dê isso!

— Não! — David correu para fora do quarto com Reed e Wes o seguindo.

* * *

><p>— Estrela Dourada para Mechas, consegue me ouvir, Mechas?<p>

— Rachel, estou aqui do seu lado. — Tina fez uma careta de onde estava ajoelhada ao lado dela atrás de um grande arbusto de rododendro. Mercedes revirou os olhos. — Vamos entrar em encrenca por causa disso. Não acho que garotas sejam permitidas aqui.

— Vocês acabaram de me fazer dar uma _pirueta_ por cima daquela cerca — resmungou Santana de onde estava ajoelhada, perto delas. — Um pouco mais alto e eu estaria presa como uma galinha morta. Se eu caísse do jeito errado, teria quebrado meu tornozelo _e_ a treinadora Sue teria me estripado. Vocês podem muito bem estar agradecidas por eu ter colocado vocês aqui dentro.

Quinn apenas suspirou profundamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? Schuester não vai ficar feliz.

— Só queremos ter certeza de que Kurt está bem — respondeu Mercedes, balançando a cabeça. — Ele parecia animado em voltar para casa, e então do nada ele não pode. E ele não quis me contar porque está preso no campus. Ele diz que é por causa dos ensaios dos Warblers, mas tinha algo estranho na voz dele. E ele sempre tem que desligar porque alguém está incomodando ou algo assim.

Tina parecia confusa.

— Mas eu achei que essa escola tinha uma tolerância zero para bullying?

Rachel olhou pelos jardins suspeitosamente.

— Não vamos saber até vermos por conta própria. — Uma pausa. — E se por acaso a gente ver o ensaio dos Warblers...

— Sr. Shue não quer a gente fazendo isso de novo... — Britanny piscou.

— E podemos ser pegas. — Mercedes levantou uma sobrancelha. — O que me faz pensar... por que a gente simplesmente não mandou os _garotos_ virem? Dizer que são alunos?

— Como se Finn conseguisse fingir bem... além do mais ele seria contra. — Rachel revirou os olhos. — E eu não acho que Dalton goste de garotos com moicanos então Puck não pode também.

— Mike foi com a mãe para alguma reunião de família e não volta pelas próximas oito horas. — Tina suspirou.

Quinn assentiu lentamente.

— E Sam não está por perto também, infelizmente. Ele poderia se enturmar. Ele disse que veio de uma escola só para garotos...

— E Artie? — perguntou Britanny.

— Não conseguiria fugir rápido o bastante se pegassem ele — disse Santana.

— Que seja. — Rachel dispensou as perguntas, parecendo irritada ao se abaixar ainda mais atrás do arbusto. — Essa missão precisa de delicadeza e sutileza, e isso nós temos. — Ela espiou por cima do arbusto e viu nada além dos jardins de Dalton. Ela franziu a testa. — Esse lugar tem uma séria obsessão com flores perenes.

— Na verdade, acho que é por causa dos jardins premiados — disse Kurt audivelmente ao aparecer atrás delas, levantando uma sobrancelha. As intrusas todas pularam e se viram. Ele ainda estava usando um avental e segurava uma vasilha cheia de cookies. As garotas arregalaram os olhos para ele.

Kurt olhou para elas, a sobrancelha ainda arqueada.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Hum... — As garotos apenas olharam para ele.

Finalmente, Kurt revirou os olhos com um suspiro e sorriu. Ele esticou a vasilha.

— Cookies?

* * *

><p>— Certo, o que diabos são essas coisa e por que eles são <em>tão<em>_ bons?__ — _perguntou Wes enquanto estava sentado na sala comunal, encarando seu último pedaço de cookie.

— Não faço ideia — admitiu Blaine, tendo consumido todos os seus. — Eu nem sabia que Kurt sabia cozinhar.

— Poxa, pela _primeira__ vez _Windsor realmente tem alguém com competência na cozinha. — David parecia fascinado. — A aula de Economia Doméstica dele deve ser lotada de notas máximas.

Os gêmeos apenas assentiram, comendo seus próprios cookies com expressões contemplativas.

Esse era o resultado da batalha de cookies. Enquanto David, Wes e Reed estavam tentando tomar posse da tigela de cookies, Blaine tinha saído do seu quarto para verificar se a área estava livre dos balões de água dos gêmeos. David tinha enchido a mão de cookies e então jogado a tigela para ele.

Blaine, não tão aturdido por isso como a maioria das pessoas poderia estar, conseguiu pegar um cookie antes que Wes roubasse a tigela dele, e que Reed roubasse dele, e que os gêmeos aparecessem do nada (provavelmente atraídos por qualquer confusão que eles não tinha começado). Eles pegaram a tigela e cada um pegou um pouco antes que uma tigela quase vazia fosse parar com Dwight.

Que ainda não tinha se movido de onde ele estava comendo da janela saliente.

— Como você pode _não__ saber_ que ele faz cookies de gotas de chocolate mágicos? — Wes perguntou para Blaine. — Eu pensei que você saberia quase tudo sobre ele agora já que continuava a ir para Lima o tempo todo antes de ele vir para cá.

— Eu não sei tudo sobre ele — respondeu Blaine irritadamente. — Eu queria saber, mas não sou um perseguidor e não planejo em obrigar ele a me contar coisas.

— Você sabia sobre a mãe dele estar morta? — perguntou Reed suavemente. — Ele disse que era a receita dela.

Silêncio.

— … estou comendo cookies amaldiçoados? — perguntou Dwight com um horror suave da janela saliente. Ele acabou atingido pelas várias almofadas atiradas por todos os garotos na sala comunal.

— Blaine, porque Kurt veio para cá? — Ethan finalmente perguntou.

— É, quer dizer... nada contra ele ou algo assim, mas você viu a casa dele — concordou Evan. — Ele não está... hm... na mesma tabela de impostos que nós.

— _E _ele estava no coral da outra escola dele — disse David, levantando uma sobrancelha. — Eram aqueles caras no celular durante o teste dele. Ele estava _cantando _pra eles, Blaine. E tudo aquele que você disse sobre ele parecer solitário e infeliz nos primeiros dias. Quer dizer que ele sente falta deles.

— Então... se ele realmente gosta deles... por que ele iria vir pra cá do nada, custando todo esse dinheiro pros pais deles? — perguntou Reed, franzindo a testa. — Eu sei que os Warblers são incríveis, mas ele não parece do tipo que abandonaria um time por outro "melhor". — Quando Blaine permaneceu calado, Reed adicionou: — … ele está com algum problema, Blaine?

Todos os olhos se virar para o prefeito provisório. Blaine fechou os olhos e soltou a respiração, inclinando-se para a frente onde estava sentado, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Kurt, ele... — começou ele, e então parou. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Não sei se ele iria querer que eu contasse pra vocês.

— Que droga, Blaine, só conta pra gente — exclamou Wes. — Ei, olhe, nós somos amigos deles também. Nós _vivemos _com o cara, gostamos dele, ele é um ótimo cantor, é um de nós Warblers _e_ vem aguentando nossa loucura por quase uma semana e praticamente gosta dela! Até onde sei, ele é como nosso novo irmãozinho. Se ele está com problemas, cara, eu quero saber!

— Ele veio pra cá para _fugir _desses problemas, Wes — disse Blaine, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

— Então não tem nada com que se preocupar se você nos contar, certo? — David levantou uma sobrancelha.

Os gêmeos viraram idênticos pares de olhos azuis penetrantes para Blaine, silenciosamente pedindo pela mesma informação. Blaine olhou ao redor da sala comunal, viu todos eles o observando intensamente e suspirou profundamente.

— Contando que vocês jurem que isso _não __sai _daqui, dessa _sala __comunal. _Isso é entre nós. Porque mais que _nada, _eu quero proteger Kurt. Não quero ver ele machucado nunca mais. Entenderam?

Os gêmeos se olharam pelo canto do olho. Eles tinham certeza que Blaine estava falando sério sobre aquilo, e que ele _também_ queria um pouquinho mais, mas eles decidiram que agora não seria uma boa hora para comentar isso.

— Agora conte.

* * *

><p>— Vocês têm ideia da encrenca em que se meteram? — perguntou Kurt ao caminharem de volta para Windsor, os pés amaçando a terra úmida. — Santana... sério mesmo? Uma pirueta sem alguém em baixo pra te segurar? Você poderia ter morrido.<p>

— Eu disse isso pra elas. — A morena sorriu torto, engolindo seu último cookie.

— Bom, eu não estou preparado para ter alguma de vocês mutilada enquanto estão aqui! — Kurt parou e se virou para elas. — Olhe, garotas, eu aprecio muito _mesmo_ vocês terem vindo me ver, mas eu estou muito bem aqui.

— Então por que tem sempre alguém gritando com você quando a gente se fala no telefone? — demandou Mercedes, levantando uma sobrancelha. — Garoto, é _bom _você me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui... tenho que bater em alguém ou algo do tipo?

— Eu só moro em uma casa muito estranha, só isso — respondeu Kurt, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Kurt, você está cozinhando — disse Mercedes, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Você está tentando evitar alguma coisa quando você começa a cozinhar.

— Quando eu tento evitar alguma coisa eu fico parada num canto... — murmurou Britanny.

Kurt lançou um olhar confuso para ela, e então disse:

— Não, estou evitando a Montanha Everest de lição em cima da minha escrivaninha.

Rachel pôs uma mão no braço de Kurt.

— Tem _certeza_ que não tem _nada_ acontecendo aqui que você quer nos contar? Finn nos disse que você disse para Burt e Carole que você realmente queria voltar para Lima nos finais de semana e então na sexta você diz que não pode por causa de problemas escolares. É mesmo só ensaio dos Warblers?

Kurt olhou para todas elas por um momento.

— … sim.

— Você está mentindo, eu sei. — Santana sorriu torto. — Será a razão para você não voltar para ser ser que você já arranjou um namorado?

Kurt corou até o coro cabeludo quando o sorriso de Blaine queimou dentro da sua cabeça. E então o incômodo pensamento sobre os avanços de Logan surgiu no fundo da sua mente.

— Eu _não_ tenho um namorado.

— Uau, Kurt, eu nunca te vi tão vermelho — comentou Tina, sorrindo torto.

— É aquele cara Blaine, como eu sempre te perguntei? — Mercedes piscou.

— Quem é Blaine? — perguntou Quinn.

— Gay bonitinho com quem ele fica andando.

— Oh... — As garotas começaram a sorrir.

— Olhe, gente, deixem pra lá, está bem? — disse Kurt, afobado. — Primeiro, não, eu não tenho um namorado, não é Blaine, dois, ninguém está me incomodando nessa escola e três, eu _realmente_ vivo numa casa maluca. _Esses_ são os meus problemas escolares.

— De quão maluca estamos falando aqui? — perguntou Rachel suspeitosamente, os braços cruzados.

Santana zombou, parecendo impaciente e irritada.

— Não pode ser tão ruim... está dizendo que não consegue ligar com uma casa cheia de garotos? Eu conseguiria.

— Certo, olhem... eles quase conseguiram que todos nós fôssemos suspensos, está bem? Felizes? — Kurt jogou as mãos para o alto, andando em rendição. — Eles deram uma festa gigantesca que passou dos limites e todos nós fomos para no escritório da Reitora e estou _oficialmente_ preso ao campus pela próxima semana escolar. Pronto.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu de ombros com um olhar torto.

— E só para constar, não, não tem nenhuma força no planeta que possa controlar esses malucos pelo que já vi. Vocês vieram lá de Lima só para ouvir que eu exagerei numa festa. Parabéns. — Ele revirou os olhos.

— Ele não fizeram nada com você, fizeram? — perguntou Mercedes preocupadamente. — É por isso que você não disse isso pra gente... ou para seus pais?

— Não — disse Kurt, segurando a mão dela e sorrindo um pouco. — Eu não contei para meus pais porque não queria eles pensando que eu estava... bem... com o grupo errado. Nós escapamos por muito pouco dessa vez. Mas a verdade é que, apesar de eles provavelmente serem delinquentes com síndrome de limítrofe, eles são super gente boa. Muitos dos Warblers estão aqui, e eles são todos meus amigos... eles parecem gostar mesmo de mim. Nós cuidamos um dos outros porque somos garotos de Windsor e é isso que a gente faz. Aparentemente. — Ele sorriu. — E eu meio que estou feliz.

— Garotos de Windsor? — Tina sorriu. — É assim que vocês se chamam?

— É o nome da nossa Casa — murmurou Kurt.

— Aah... — Mercedes o abraçou forte e sorriu. — Nosso Kurt é um garoto de Windsor. — Kurt riu e a abraçou de volta com força.

— Então a gente pode conhecer esses caras maravilhosos enquanto estamos aqui? — perguntou Santana com um sorriso torto. Quinn trocou olhares com ela e acrescentou:

— Só pra gente saber quem eles são.

— Vocês se tornaram umas mãezonas estranhas, sabiam? — comentou Kurt, revirando os olhos. Mas ele sorriu e se virou de volta para a Casa Windsor, indicando pra que elas o seguissem. — Venham mas tentem não chamar atenção. Tem que ser rápido... garotas não são permitidas aqui. Não tem muita gente aqui hoje, então talvez não tenha problemas.

As garotas riram — exceto Rachel, que apenas sorriu e cruzou os braços — e seguiram atrás deles em direção a enorme Casa Windsor com cara de mansão. Mercedes soltou uma exclamação quando viu.

— Puxa vida...

— Nossa, que bela pilha de tijolos que vocês têm aí! — Tina riu.

— … vocês moram num castelo? — perguntou Britanny, maravilhada. — Você é a princesa...?

— Acho que se eles tivessem a chance, me coroariam uma — murmurou Kurt ao chegar à porta. Ele segurou sua vasilha de cookies sob um braço e abriu as portas. — Garotos...? — ele chamou ao entrar na sala de estar, as garotas seguindo. — Gente, vocês estão aqui?

— Uau, esse é um dormitório _grande__.__ — _Quinn riu, notando a bandeira de Windsor sobre o corredor.

Kurt franziu a testa com o silêncio que, com todos os aspectos, era incrivelmente incomum para Windsor.

— Ei, cadê vocês gente? — chamou ele.

Ele ouviu pessoas reconhecendo seu chamado e então as portas da sala comunal se abriram e os garotos saíram rapidamente, correndo para ele, todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

— Kurt! — Wes correu até ele, uma expressão transtornada no sue rosto. — Kurt, que diabos... porque você não contou pra gente, cara?

David parecia lívido e preocupado.

— … se a gente soubesse que era tão ruim, a gente teria ido até Lima com Blaine e...

— A gente quer que você saiba que estamos completamente preparados para caçar a tiros todo e qualquer Neandertal idiota naquela escola que alguma vez jogou raspadinha em você... — diziam os gêmeos fervorosamente.

— … e o que eles diziam sobre as suas roupas! — Reed parecia que estava quase caindo no choro.

Dwight foi o único que notou as garotas encarando, com os olhos arregalados, os vários garotos rodeando um Kurt muito aturdido. O espiritualista de estilo próprio pigarreou e disse:

— _SENHORES!__ Moças __no__ recinto._

Silêncio. O grupo olhou para cima. Tina piscou para o grupo quase despreocupadamente e disse:

— … uau, Santana estava tão errada, ele tem eles na palma da mão.

— Perdão? — David a encarou.

— Elas só vieram para ver quem são meus novos amigos — disse Kurt, sorrindo um pouco, ainda geralmente confuso. — Hm, gente, essas são Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Britanny e...

— … Mercedes — terminou Blaine, sorrindo ao apertar as mãos de Mercedes. — Bom te ver de novo.

— Oi, Blaine. — Mercedes o cumprimentou com um sorriso conhecedor. Ela olhou para as outras garotas. — Esse é o cara que eu falei.

As garotas imediadamente se animaram e Kurt lhes lançou um olhar que ameaçava morte caso elas decidissem dizer qualquer coisa. Kurt disse pra elas:

— Meninas, esses são Dwight, Reed, David, Wes e os gêmeos Evan e Ethan.

— Uau... — disseram os gêmeos, olhando para as garotas com olhos arregalados em admiração como se fizessem anos que eles tinham visto alguma. — … flores falantes.

— Isso é tão gentil... — Britanny sorriu enquanto Santana lhe lançou um olhar confuso. Santana encontrou os olhos de Dwight, sorriu e piscou atrevidamente.

Os olhos arregalados, Dwight se afastou e levantou seu medalhão defensivamente para Santana — "Uou!" — que lhe lançou um olhar ambos irritado e absolutamente enojado.

Rachel parou na frente de Blaine importantemente e estendeu sua mão.

— Sou Rachel Berry, a solista principal do Novas Direções. Você deve ser meu equivalente nos Warblers. — Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha e apertou a mão dela enquanto ela continuava: — Eu gostaria que você soubesse que não estamos aqui para espionar no que quer que vocês tenham planejado para as Sessionais...

— Vocês falharam da primeira vez. — Wes sorriu, olhando para Kurt, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

— … e que só estamos aqui para ter certeza que Kurt estava bem. — Ela olhou para eles e disse: — Bom, tudo parece sob controle.

— Eu entendo. — Blaine assentiu com um sorriso vitorioso. — Não se preocupe. Vamos tomar conta do Kurt por vocês.

— Bom. — Rachel estava sorrindo agora.

Kurt entrou na frente das garotas.

— Bom, agora que isso está feito, vocês deviam ir antes que o Chefe da Casa venha nos ver e encontre vocês aqui. Daí nós vamos _mesmo_ ser suspensos.

— Elas não podem ficar? — os gêmeos e Wes quase choramingaram para ele. David acotovelou Wes com força e murmurou:

— Cale a boca, faça o que ele disse, olhe o que está no braço dele. — Ele apontou para a enorme vasilha de doces.

— O resto dos cookies... — Reed sussurrou, os olhos arregalados.

Kurt lhes lançou seu melhor olhar incrédulo de _"__O__ que __deu em __vocês?__"__,_ mas se voltou para as garotas, apressando-as para fora das portas de Windsor.

— Me prometam que nunca mais vão fazer isso — disse Kurt firmemente. — É imbecil e completamente ridículo. E se algo acontecesse a alguma de vocês...

— Tudo bem, a gente sabe. — Mercedes sorriu torto. As garotas sorriram, descendo os degraus da varanda e andando na direção do portão que elas tinham destrancado. Sendo a última, Mercedes voltou à varanda e abraçou Kurt rapidamente.

— Da próxima vez, _por__ favor _me diz o que está acontecendo? Porque eu disse, a gente realmente ainda se importa. Contamos tudo um para o outro. Além do mais... — Ela indicou onde os garotos de Windsor estavam com a cabeça — … parece que eles querem que você faça o mesmo.

Kurt olhou para trás e viu os garotos o observando parecendo um pouco preocupados. Ele sorriu um pouco, inseguro, então voltou-se para sua melhor amiga, abraçando-a.

— Certo. Vou fazer isso.

Ele se despediu de Mercedes com um beijo na bochecha e esperou até que todas elas estavam definitivamente indo na direção do portão. Ele voltou para dentro e fechou as portas às suas costas, suspirando em alívio ao se virar.

Eles ainda estavam olhando para ele do mesmo jeito. A testa de Kurt se franziu.

— O quê?

— Kurt... eu sei que não faz muita diferença agora, mas a gente queria muito _mesmo_ que você tivesse contado pra gente como eles estavam te tratando na sua outra escola — comentou David. — Se a gente tivesse soubesse disso antes, a gente teria estrangulado Blaine por ter deixado continuar por tanto tempo, mas a gente também teria feito alguma coisa pra tirar você na hora daquele inferno.

— Você contou pra eles? — Kurt olhou para Blaine, que rapidamente caminhou até ele, dizendo:

— Eles queriam saber, Kurt. Eles queriam mesmo. Eles só queriam saber por que você veio pra cá e por que você fugiu da sua outra escola.

— E a gente queria saber para que pudéssemos impedir que acontecesse de novo — disse Wes, franzindo a testa. — Se a gente tivesse sabido que tinha atacado você fisicamente, nunca teríamos deixado _Logan_ chegar perto de novo... ele é o candidato mais provável de fazer isso de novo.

— E a gente também teria te dado mais espaço — disse Evan.

— A gente fica mesmo te rodeando o tempo inteiro — admitiu Ethan.

Reed assentiu.

— A gente tem que lembrar o que aconteceu com você e que a gente...

— Mas é isso, gente — disse Kurt, olhando para eles, perguntando-se o que estava errado com eles. — Vocês não percebem? Vocês _me __fazem__ esquecer. _Tudo que vocês fazem comigo, _me__ faz__ esquecer _todas aquelas coisas. Eu não ligo se eu quero estrangular vocês depois, mas a coisa é, vocês ajudariam muito mais se apenas continuassem sendo quem são. Eu gosto de vocês desses jeito, acreditem ou não. — Ele sorriu. — Sou um de vocês agora, lembram?

Blaine começou a rir, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Se você gosta da gente desse jeito... então sim, você definitivamente deve ser um de nós.

Os gêmeos agora abriram enormes sorrisos.

— E esse momento emotivo agora chama por...! — E ambos juntaram todos os outros garotos e os apertaram em um abraço muito firme, inconfortável e verdadeiramente estranho que ninguém gostou de verdade mas aguentou pelo bem da situação.

— Certo... — Kurt, amassado junto a Blaine, não parecia se importar muito.

Uma longa pausa seguiu.

E então alguém disse:

— Ei, Kurt?

— O quê?

— … posso ficar com o resto dos cookies?

A explosão de luta e bate-boca que se seguiu apenas fez Kurt pular para trás em surpresa, e então ele decidiu que nem queria tentar entender a histeria. Com um suspiro, ele jogou a vasilha inteira de cookies para eles — começando outra luta de proporções que poderiam ter eclipsado O Senhor dos Anéis — e suspirou ao subir as escadas para sondar sua agora verdadeiramente estranha vida. E ele tinha o resto da lição de casa para fazer de qualquer jeito.

* * *

><p><em>NT: GENTE, RECEBI UMA REVIEW. QUER DIZER QUE O BOTÃO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO._

_Não, é brincadeira. Eu não peço por reviews porque, primeiro, essa história não é minha e, segundo, eu traduzo mais por mim mesma. Isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de reviews e saber que tem gente lendo (ME: não há de quê, flor), mas isso ali em cima foi só uma brincadeira, okay? :)_

_Mais alguém surtando por causa de Cough Syrup, Struck By Lightning e On My Way?_

_Se eu não ter um infarto com o episódio novo, sábado tem o próximo capítulo :)_


	6. Episódio 6: Duelos

**Dalton**

**Episódio 6: Duelos**

* * *

><p>— Kurt. — Blaine empurrou seu cotovelo com o dele. Ele estava sentado ao lado dele na área central do quarto de Kurt.<p>

Kurt apenas murmurou uma resposta fraca de reconhecimento de onde estava tentando copiar algum tempo em seu caderno.

— Kurt, vamos lá, você ainda está bravo comigo? — Blaine estava começando a soar genuinamente preocupado, empurrando seu braço. — Você não fala comigo desde ontem.

Kurt apenas resmungou em aborrecimento ao empurrar a mão de Blaine de cima das suas anotações, tentando se concentrar.

— É porque eu contei pra Wes e David e os outros sobre o que aconteceu em Lima? — disse Blaine, a testa franzida. — Olhe, eu realmente sinto muito, sério. Eu não devia ter contado para eles. Eu sabia que você queria segredo. Eu _entendo _por que você está bravo, mas eles prometeram não contar para ninguém, e eles estavam todos tão preocupados com você... e, francamente, eu também estou. E eu preferiria que o resto deles também estivesse cuidando de você pelo menos em relação a _isso_ao invés de...

— _Blaine! — _Kurt finalmente falou, forçando-se a permanecer absolutamente calmo mesmo que seu cabelo estivesse prestes a cair. Ele segurou as mãos de Blaine nas suas com força e lhe deu um sorriso muito doloroso e uma risada forçada. — Blaine... eu quero que você olhe muito atentamente para o meu quarto... e _então _me diga por que você acha que não estou falando com você.

Blaine parou, tentando não se maravilhar com as mãos suaves de Kurt, e então olhou ao redor do quarto. Havia papel _por todo lado. _Uma impressão nova estava saindo de uma impressora na mesa dele. O laptop ainda estava ligado e claramente mostrava um trabalho feito pela metade. Notas de cálculo cobriam a mesa de café e um mapa-múndi enorme estava jogado sobre a cama. Nada menos que quatro livros estavam abertos sobre a mesa de café. O colo de Kurt estava coberto por um pesado livro e seu caderno. E claramente os copos de café que haviam sido deixados de manhã ali — miraculosamente em menor quantidade — estavam vazios em quase sua totalidade.

Blaine voltou-se para Kurt, que ainda estava sorrindo dolorosamente.

— Já caiu a ficha? — perguntou Kurt, em um jeito que alguém falaria com alguém com cinco anos de idade.

— Ah. — Blaine assentiu, franzindo os lábios, finalmente entendendo e se sentindo um pouco ridículo. — Certo.

— Bom. — Kurt revirou os olhos e se voltou para suas notas. Depois de um segundo, ele disse: — Honestamente, eu _devia _estar bravo com você, e eu quero _mesmo _ficar bravo com você... E por causa de toda a distração e interferência, eu devia estar bravo com _toda a casa _por fazer isso aqui muito mais difícil... mas eu não consigo... porque você estava mesmo pensando em mim e não planeja contar para o resto do mundo, e eu simplesmente estou ocupado demais para ter qualquer outra emoção fora contemplar quem inventou esse currículo assombroso.

— Posso ajudar se você disser — disse Blaine, sorrindo. — Terminar a maior parte antes do ensaio dos Warblers.

— Não sorria pra mim assim, você não vai me vencer tão fácil.

Blaine apenas sorriu ainda mais. Sem aviso, ele abraçou Kurt com força por vários segundos em silêncio. Ele se inclinou no ouvido dele por um momento, e sussurrou:

— Tenho que fazer algo para Harvey, mas vou dizer para Reed vir aqui te ajudar e volto depois. Não se estresse muito. — Blaine sorriu ao soltá-lo, se levantar e sair do quarto, deixando Kurt encarando a porta com olhos arregalados.

_Mas o que...? _Ele se sentou horrorizado, suas mãos desorganizando suas notas. _Que abraço foi esse...? Amigável? Algo a mais? E por quê?_

Depois de uma pausa ele balançou a cabeça, grunhindo ao afundar a cabeça nas mãos. O comportamento de Blaine (e Blaine por si próprio no geral) tinha que ser uma das coisas que mais o distraiam nessa casa. Ele sentia-se sortudo por não ter que dividir o quarto com ele, ou sua média escolar desceria até o inferno.

_Concentre-se, Kurt... concentre-se. Ele é seu amigo. Ele diz que é. VOCÊ diz que ele é. Apenas porque ele tem a habilidade de soltar cinquenta mil borboletas no seu estômago ao te abraçar não quer dizer que ele deveria ser uma distração para você._

A imitação mais ácida e aguda da risada do Curinga ecoou pela casa de repente, quebrando o fluxo de pensamentos de Kurt e, possivelmente, causando Dwight a mergulhar na segurança do seu círculo de sal em terror.

Rosnando, Kurt colocou seus trabalhos sobre a mesa e se levantou, marchando até a porta e abrindo-a em tempo de ver os gêmeos gritando corredor abaixo aquela risada ácida, em fantasias altamente detalhadas do Curinga (um era da animação, o outro da versão do Cavaleiro das Trevas). Wes e David estavam correndo atrás atrás vestidos de Batman e Asa Noturna respectivamente, lançando balões cheios de suco de oxicoco com as respectivas insígnias desenhadas neles.

Kurt nem queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Erguendo sua voz para um ângulo calculado por distância, ele gritou:

_ — Se vocês não calarem o bico pelas próximas **duas horas** no mínimo, eu juro que vou dar **todos** os meus cookies para a **Casa Stuart**!_

Silêncio instantâneo.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Kurt bateu a porta e voltou para sua lição de casa.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E essa é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Estou morando na Casa Windsor com Blaine, Wes e David. E isso tem sido qualquer coisa menos tranquilo._

_Recentemente tivemos uma festa que quase nos suspendeu. E eu também descobri que Windsor tem alguns sérios problemas com Stuart, uma das outras casas._

_Especialmente Logan, que continua a me mandar todos esses sinais. Tudo o que sei sobre ele é que ele é lindo, talentoso e está interessado em mim._

_Meu problema: Blaine preenche todos esses requisitos também._

_Menos a última parte._

* * *

><p>Todos foram parar no quarto de Kurt tentando ajudá-lo a terminar os trabalhos. Era ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim.<p>

— Você está fazendo tudo errado! — David gritou para Wes, que estava tentando resolver o teorema para ser aplicado a um dos problemas no livro de Kurt. Ambos ainda estavam usando partes das suas fantasias. — Você não consegue o derivado assim! Me dá aqui. — Ele pegou o livro e escreveu algo nele.

Reed olhou por sobre ombro de onde estava ajudando Kurt com o trabalho de Artes. Ele franziu a testa para David.

— Bom, isso não está certo também... a fórmula é que está errada. É _essa _aqui. — Ele apontou para uma complexa fórmula de dar nó no cérebro na outra página.

Os gêmeos, que estavam olhando para a enorme introdução do trabalho de Literatura que Kurt tinha que terminar, olharam um para o outro e fecharam o livro ao mesmo tempo.

— Desistimos... quem é seu professor aqui?

Kurt suspirou, exasperado.

— Murdoch.

Houve um grunhido de dor por todo o quarto.

— Por que Murdoch daria tudo isso para ele? — demandou David, olhando para a sessão do livro que Kurt deveria usar de referência, a qual tinha quase três centímetros de tamanho.

— Ele penduraria um garoto de Windsor numa viga e espancaria ele com o _cinto _se pudesse — resmungou Wes, apagando a conta anterior.

— Por que ele faria isso? — Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ele tende a ajudar mais Stuart, por ser o Chefe da Casa — murmurou David. — Ele implica com a gente desde que colocamos fogo no laboratório de química por acidente. — Ele viu os olhos franzidos de Kurt e acrescentou rapidamente: — Aquilo foi um _completo acidente, _daquela vez. Tínhamos quase certeza que não era nossa culpa.

Os gêmeos sorriram aquele desconfortável sorriso do Gato de Cheshire de novo.

— Nós podemos ter medido nitrato de potássio em excesso para o experimento.

Kurt apenas revirou os olhos e se voltou para seu trabalho de Artes.

— Bom, o que quer que ele tem contra vocês, ele tem contra mim agora. Acho que vou apenas ter que mostrar para ele que não estou intimidado. — Ele virou sua tela para Reed. — O que você acha?

Reed sorriu, observando a maneira como Kurt tinha pintando com tinta aquarela as pessoas no seu trabalho. Eles pareciam como exemplos de design de moda.

— Você vai ser um _ótimo _estilista um dia, se todo o negócio de diva da Broadway não ter certo.

— Vindo de você, isso é um elogio e tanto — disse Kurt, sorrindo para ele.

— Não, sério, Murdoch _pode _ser intimidante — avisou David, olhando para cima de onde estava editando um dos trabalhos escritos de Kurt. — Ele é como uma maldita versão feminina de Agatha Trunchbull. Ouvi que uma vez ele jogou um garoto pra fora da janela do segundo andar, em cima das hortênsias do Tamerlane.

— Ele não fez nada disso — retrucou Reed, fungando. — No máximo ele _ameaçou _fazer isso, e o dito garoto _estava _interrompendo a aula desnecessariamente por estar enlouquecendo porque eles tinham que fazer Macbeth.

— … quem era o garoto? — perguntou Kurt, com uma furtiva suspeita.

— Dwight — todos eles responderam.

— Eu sabia.

— Viu? — exclamou Wes. — Prova da campanha anti-Windsor de Mundoch. Bem aqui.

— _Todos _nós causamos campanhas anti-Windsor — resmungou Kurt, limpando seus pincéis. — Não temos exatamente um histórico excelente quando a questão é comportamento. Bom... pelo menos eu ainda tenho um pouco no meu. O resto de vocês, porém... — Ele olhou para eles brevemente antes de cuidadosamente cobrir seu trabalho de artes.

— Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar disso. — Os gêmeos abriram sorrisos do mal para Kurt, que afastou-se deles. — Só nos dê mais alguns dias.

Kurt fugiu deles do sofá e foi se sentar ao lado de Reed como se procurando ficar com alguém mais seguro.

— É, ele não é muito seguro também. — Wes sorriu, fazendo Reed levantar os olhos. — Reed já te contou sobre aquele incidente com o relógio cuco...

— Wes! — Reed ficou vermelho, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

— … ou aquela vez no refeitório com o diorama...

— Quieto!

— … ou quando ele se bateu nas partes baixas com um taco de críquete?

Todos no quarto estremeceram e sibilaram com a memória, e Kurt lançou um olhar incrédulo para Reed. Reed estava terrivelmente escarlate, ofensivamente pintando seu próprio trabalho de arte com um pincél.

— Bom, eu não posso evitar se sou um pouco desastrado.

Kurt sorriu para ele e o cutucou gentilmente.

— A gente sabe. Além do mais, você meio que compensa por são tão incrivelmente generoso comigo e sendo um mártir para esses caras. — Ele assentiu para os outros. Ele jogou um caderno das pernas de Wes esticadas sobre a mesa. — Pés _fora _da minha mesa de café, por favor.

Wes grunhiu e sentou-se apropriadamente.

— Eu juro, você é igual ao Blaine quando ele está dando piti...

— Cadê ele, por sinal? — perguntou Kurt, olhando ao redor. — Ele disse que ia voltar para me ajudar.

— Bom, ele me disse para vir aqui e te ajudar um pouco, mas não disse quando ia voltar. — Reed piscou. — Ele disse que tinha quer ver Harvey.

— Provavelmente sobre as Sessionais. — Ethan deu de ombros. Evan bateu na cabeça de Kurt gentilmente.

— Não se preocupe, pequena Alice. Seu Coelho Branco vai voltar logo.

Kurt empurrou a mão para longe de seu cabelo imaculado e disse:

— Coelho Branco? O quê?

— Ele não é? — Evan sorriu. — Quando nosso Coelho Branco apareceu para você e te mostrou um pedacinho do País das Maravilhas, você seguiu e caiu aqui com o resto de nós.

Kurt revirou os olhos enquanto o resto deles ria, os outros acostumados ao que quer que acontecia na mente dos gêmeos. Ele olhou para o relógio e se perguntou se Blaine voltaria logo.

* * *

><p>O "Coelho Branco" estava atrasado para aquele importante encontro por boas razões, as quais o resto dos alegres Windsors descobriram depois naquela tarde no refeitório durante o almoço. O Saguão estava mais quieto por ser o final de semana e todos terem ido para casa, mas estava preenchido pelos Warblers e os poucos garotos restantes que tinham escolhido não ir para casa durante o final de semana por quaisquer razões.<p>

David parecia querer simplesmente arrancar sua gravata e jogá-la longe. Wes parecia querer virar a mesa. Os gêmeos, sentados na sua frente, estavam olhando malevolamente para a gangue de Stuarts do outro lado do refeitório, e Kurt decidiu que nunca queria estar no lado receptor daqueles gêmeos olhares azul-gelo. Ele olhou para Blaine e disse a única coisa que entendeu:

— O que você quer dizer, duelo?

— Segundo round com Logan, isso que é — grunhiu Wes.

— O que isso tem a ver com os Warblers? — perguntou Kurt, confuso.

Blaine suspirou e levantou a cabeça das suas mãos.

— Para toda apresentação, um cantor que queria se registrar para um dos solos... ou ser o cantor principal... tem que preparar algo para apresentar na frente do resto do grupo. Isso vai ser avaliado por Harvey e Medel se é aceitável ou não. Quando há mais de um pedindo pelo principal, cada um se apresenta em privado para os professores. Eles escolhem os dois melhores. Então esses dois vão "duelar", um após o outro, no Saguão. Então o resto dos Warblers votam.

— Bom, se for por votação, você ganharia, não é? — Kurt sorriu um pouco incerto para ele. — Já que eles gostam de você.

— Não é tão fácil — respondeu Blaine. — Para começar, eu fui o cantor principal por várias apresentações já. Não importa o quanto os outros Warblers gostam de mim, alguns deles podem querer ver outra pessoa cantando.

— Hmm.. — Evan revirou os olhos. Ethan assentiu sabiamente.

— Idem. Se eles queriam te repor, alguém teria te duelado antes disso.

— Além do mais — Blaine continuou —, a escolha do cantor principal dos Warblers não é por popularidade. Eles realmente _vão _escolher quem quer que tenha a melhor voz na apresentação. E, para ser honesto, Logan _é _muito bom. Até Wes e David já votaram para ele ser o cantor principal em outro duelos. — Os dois o fuzilaram com o olhar, como se nunca quisessem voltar a falar sobre tais acontecimentos fora do Saguão dos Warblers.

— Então porque ele nunca competiu com você para ser solo? — perguntou Kurt.

Blaine mexeu-se no seu lugar, inclinando-se para trás com um sussurro.

— Porque antes que eu conseguisse minha série de solos, Logan tinha sido o cantor principal por oito apresentações em sequência. Então... Acho que ele se cansou e parou de pedir por elas.

— A imensidade do ego dele é equidistante às dimensões de _Júpiter — _resmungou David, mais uma vez limpando seu lado da mesa (ele limpava quando estava nervoso). — Não importava para ele que ele era nossa melhor voz na competição, se ele não queria fazer isso, ele não fazia droga nenhuma.

— Wes e David me disseram para tentar duelar com os outros garotos pelo principal depois disso — continuou Blaine. — Aposto que eles e Harvey se surpreenderam para me acharem suficiente. E desde então sou o cantor principal.

Kurt olhou para o outro lado do corredor, onde Logan estava sentado com outros garotos de Stuart. Logan olhou para ele por um momento, lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso pouco perceptível, e voltou a falar com os outros garotos. Kurt voltou-se para os outros.

— … eu não tinha ideia de que ele era assim.

— Você pode perguntar aos outros Warblers — disse Wes seriamente. — Logan realmente parou de pedir o solo do nada. E você sabe quando nós descobrimos que ele não queria mais? Seccionais. Ano passado. Nos deixou boiando. A gente não podia competir, não tinha nenhum solista para substituir ele no último minuto porque o _último _segundo solista...

— Wes. — O tom de Blaine tinha um alerta nele. Kurt piscou, olhando dele para Wes, sem entender.

Os olhos de Wes se desviaram para ele por um momento, e então ele apenas deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

— Que seja. Enfim, ninguém pôde substituir ele no último minutos. Adeus para as Sessionais, adeus para as Nacionais. Harvey estava furioso. Eu achei que ele ia expulsar Logan dos Warblers.

— Mas ele não expulsou. — Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Ele ainda é um.

— Sim, ele é. — David assentiu. — Porque precisamos das cordas vocais dele, talvez? Não sei. Mas ele não pediu mais por um solo. Não mencionou nada também então a gente só parou de falar sobre isso... porque poderíamos esganar ele se o assunto surgisse de novo.

— Ele tem muita coragem de desafiar Blaine de repente por um agora para as _Seccionais —_ murmurou Ethan.

— Especialmente porque depois que ele desistiu, foi Blaine quem salvou a nossa pele na próxima apresentação... o Festival de Outono... ele pegou em _dias _o que deveria ser a parte de Logan — concordou Evan. — E desde então, nosso querido Coelho Branco simplesmente tomou controle.

Blaine olhou para ele com uma expressão do tipo "por que você está me chamando disso de novo?". Ele olhou para Kurt.

— Bom, de qualquer jeito... essa é a história... Agora Logan me desafiou para um duelo. Tenho me preparado para a presentação com esses caras, mas... eu não sabia que ele ia querer duelar. Só descobri hoje de manhã quando Harvey nos chamou no Saguão. É só nós dois tentando pela liderança, então nós dois duelamos na frente dos outros hoje à tarde.

Kurt considerou isso tudo e se inclinou para trás, cruzando as pernas elegantemente com um suspiro.

— Acho que não é tudo raios de sol e arco-íris no País dos Warblers, então...? Eu não sabia que vocês eram tão competitivos.

— Nós podemos ser, em certas ocasiões... — Blaine deu de ombros. Ele olhou para Kurt com seus olhos permanecendo nele por mais tempo do que ele tinha achado que permitiria a si mesmo.

Houve um barulho na área da comida — Reed tinha tropeçado, em seus próprios pés, pelo jeito, e estava no chão com um monte de comida nas suas roupas e ao seu redor, abraçando seu joelho que deveria ter se machucado. Kurt rapidamente se levantou e correu para ajudá-lo.

Assim que Kurt saiu, Wes se inclinou para a frente, os olhos brilhando.

— Me diga que aquele idiotinha colossal não está fazendo isso porque ele acha que vai chamar a atenção do Kurt. Me diga isso, Blaine. Estou implorando, porque se não eu vou ter que matar ele.

Antes que Blaine pudesse falar, David acrescentou:

— Todos nós _sabíamos _que você ia liderar. Nós estamos praticando Hey, Soul Sister como loucos o tempo inteiro, e está _perfeito _quando você faz o solo. E então meros dois dias antes da apresentação, Logan desafia? Ele não pode ser tão louco.

— Eu não sei o que ele está pensando — respondeu Blaine. Mas ele olhou para Kurt, ajudando a limpar as roupas de Reed. — … não sei se é sobre Kurt. Não faria sentido se transformar no inimigo.

Estranhamente, os gêmeos se entreolharam com isso, um olhar inteligente que significava volumes de informação, mas permaneceram calados. Blaine estava obtuso. Ele continuou:

— Mas vocês sabem as regras. A liderança não é escrita em pedra até o dia anterior a apresentação.

— Que se danem as regras! — exclamou Wes. — Estamos falando da nossa primeira Seccionais em dois anos!

— Wes, calma! — resmungou David enquanto Kurt e Reed se aproximavam. David olhou para Blaine. — Vamos apenas chutar o traseiro dele hoje mais tarde, está bem?

— Sim — concordaram os gêmeos, sorrindo para Blaine. — Conta com a gente.

Quando Reed e Kurt se sentaram, Reed parecia angustiado, mas não sobre seu razoavelmente comum machucado.

— Blaine, acabei de ouvir um dos Warblers dizendo que você vai duelar o Logan. Você está pronto?

— Tão pronto quanto vou estar — concordou Blaine, entrelaçando as mãos sobre a mesa. Ele olhou par Kurt, que apenas sorriu e disse:

— Vá pegar ele, então.

* * *

><p>— Certo, pessoal... — disse Sylvia no momento em que todos os Warblers tinham se sentado nos seus lugares nos sofás depois de terminar o ensaiou normal. Tudo tinha percorrido perfeitamente bem (Reed não caiu de nada nem uma vez), e agora só restava a batalha pela liderança. Eles tinham praticado essa rotina tantas vezes que todos sabiam o que um solista deveria fazer ou como deveria soar, mas haviam alguns que poderiam se destacar entre todos.<p>

Sylvia olhou para todos. Ela sabia que eles sabiam o que estava para acontecer, porque não estavam falando animadamente sobre as Sessionais ou outras coisas. Ela mesma sabia que essa era uma batalha de certo modo crítica, entre dois dos melhores Warblers, que também eram os dois de maior perfil.

Ela sorriu um pouco e disse:

— Agora... Temos dois candidatos duelando pela liderança. Como é regra, cada um cantará uma música para vocês. Depois, nós faremos um voto secreto. Sr. Harvey e eu vamos contar os votos, e anunciaremos quem será o solista.

Os dois professores nunca revelavam quantos votos cada um ganhava, principalmente para que não houvesse conflitos entre os Warblers sobre quem era mais "popular" no grupo. Mas os professores eram tão admirados que nenhum Warbler acreditava que eles iriam fraudar o voto para escolher alguém que eles quisessem ao invés do verdadeiro resultado.

— Nossos dois duelistas são Blaine... — Sylvia indicou Blaine, que se levantou à aplausos — … e Logan. — Logan levantou-se e também foi recebido pela mesma quantidade de aplausos.

Sylvia arrumou os óculos e estendeu uma sacola de veludo para Blaine e Logan, que caminharam para frente. Cada um tirou uma bolinha de gude da sacola. A de Logan era vermelha. Ele ia primeiro. Blaine assentiu para Sylvia e Logan e voltou para seu lugar com Kurt, Wes e David.

— Vamos ver o que ele consegue fazer depois de todo esse tempo — murmurou David.

Kurt não disse nada. Mesmo que não quisesse, ele estava preocupado. Ele _havia _cantado com Logan antes, naquela vez no Saguão, e não havia nenhuma indicação de que o talento de Logan tinha diminuído apesar de sua inatividade como solista. Blaine estava sentando próximo de Kurt com uma expressão indecifrável, assistindo Logan cautelosamente conforme ele se encaminhava para o piano. Como era permitido, Logan tinha três garotos para o acompanharem, dois de Stuart e um de Hanover.

Após um momento, Logan começou a tocar. A melodia era familiar, mas suavizada pelo piano. Demorou um momento para os garotos, mas Kurt — com ouvidos ainda pesadamente aguçados por causa das preferências musicais de Will Schuester — imediatamente reconheceu a melodia.

Logan, com um tom claro que magnetizava atenção, começou a cantar sem urgência:

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing (Eu poderia ficar acordado apenas para te ouvir respirar)_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping (Observar seu sorriso enquanto você dorme)_

_While you're far away and dreaming… (Enquanto você está tão longe e sonhando...)_

Os Warblers assistiram em silêncio educado, escutando cautelosamente. Mentalmente, porém, as reações dos garotos de Windsor eram variadas, com apenas dicas de seus emoções em seus rostos:

**Reed: **(Impressionado) _… Uau, eu não sabia que você podia cantar Aerosmith assim. _*se inclina para a frente um pouco*

**David: **(Entediado) _Ah, droga, não acredito que ele ainda consegue cantar assim. _*cobre o rosto com os dedos*

**Gêmeos: **(Confusos) *olham um para o outro* _Ele é bom, tudo bem, muito bom, mas... por que Aerosmith? Armagedom estava passando na TV ontem?_

**Blaine: **(Aturdido-Branco) _Ele não está cantando para o Kurt, está?_

**Kurt: **(Aturdido-Vermelho) _Ele não está cantando para mim, está?_

**Wes: **(Perturbado) *se move no assento* _Ah, cara, se ele está cantando para o Kurt, esse é uma letra assustadora pra caramba.  
><em>

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender (Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce redenção)_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever (Eu poderia ficar perdido nesse momento para sempre)_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure… (Onde qualquer momento passado com você é um momento precioso)_

Todos os outros não pareciam estar tendo problemas com isso. Um bom tanto dos Warblers olharam-se com pequenos sorrisos impressionados, assentindo sutilmente.

Logan os olhou brevemente com um sorrisinho.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep (Não quero fechar os outros, não quero dormir)_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing (Porque eu sentiria sua falta, baby, e não quero perder nada)_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do (Porque mesmo quando sonho com você o mais doce sonho não servirá)_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing (Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, baby, e eu não quero perder nada)_

Blaine enterrou sua cabeça em sua mão por um momento, pensando sobre toda a apresentação. Os Warblers estavam transformando a música em algo totalmente novo com seus vocais, e Logan tomou conta inteiramente ao transformar a música de um rock para algo domado e no estilo de uma balada. O menor dos sussurros de contemplação deixou seus lábios por um instante.

E então ele sentiu uma mão quente fechar-se na sua sob a mesa onde eles estavam sentado.

Blaine congelou e muito ligeiramente olhou para sua direita. Kurt não estava olhando para ele, ele estava assistindo Logan firmemente sem piscar um olho, mas era a mão dele que segurava a sua. Ninguém podia ver — eles estavam sentados nos fundos então o encosto de suas cadeiras e os outros garotos os camuflavam — e Kurt estava simplesmente segurando sua mão.

Um encorajamento silencioso.

Kurt o olhou por um instante, e lhe deu um sorriso fraco, antes de se voltar para a frente.

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss (Não quero perder um sorriso, não quero perder um beijo)_

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this (Só quero estar com você, bem aqui com você, bem assim)_

_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine (Só quero te abraçar forte, sentir seu coração tão perto do meu)_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time… (E apenas ficar aqui nesse momento para o resto dos tempos...)_

Foi isso. Logan olhou diretamente para Kurt desta vez. Para todos os outros isso era passageiro, mas Kurt reconheceu aquele olhar quando o viu. Ele abaixou os olhos, calor subindo para o seu rosto. Seu coração estava na sua garganta e ele não tinha certeza do que fazer ou até sentir e isso era pior agora do que nunca.

Não era como quando Finn apontou para ele durante a recepção do casamento e tinha dançado com ele. Isso era algo diferente e de certa forma mais íntimo do que um grito no meio do corredor. Quando alguém canta uma música assim, significa algo. Algo para o qual Kurt — não importava o quanto ele quisesse isso agora que estava em Dalton — não estava preparado.

Especialmente quando certa pessoa estava sentada bem ao seu lado.

Blaine apertou sua mão suavemente, e Kurt o olhou. Ele apenas assentiu, como se lhe dizendo para apenas respirar. Tudo ficaria bem. A música estava acabando, e Kurt e Blaine soltaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo.

No último refrão, a música acabou. Os Warblers aplaudiram, muitos sorrindo para Logan. O garoto ao piano levantou-se e sorriu levemente, olhando para toda a sala como se fosse vindicado. Seus olhos pararam e encontraram os de Kurt. Kurt estava sorrindo para ele um pouco, aplaudindo com os outros. Pelo tom avermelhado do seu rosto, ele sabia que a mensagem tinha chegado.

Ele viu Blaine ao seu lado. Mas Blaine estava apenas sorrindo sem malícia. Havia algo que ele tinha e Logan não.

— E agora — disse Sylvia com um sorriso — temos Blaine.

Reed e Kurt disseram boa sorte enquanto Blaine, os gêmeos, Wes e David caminhavam para a frente. Houve alguns vivas e assobios dos Warblers quando seu atual solista chegou a frente.

— Vamos lá. — David sorriu torto.

Para a surpresa de Kurt, enquanto os outros garotos se posicionavam, Blaine pegou um violão.

— Ele toca violão...? — disse Kurt, surpreso.

— Sim, violão. — Reed sorriu.

Kurt corou escarlate, inclinando para a frente um pouco. Reed olhou para seu amigo e riu consigo mesmo — Kurt estava claramente encantado e seria um favor para todos em Windsor se ele e Blaine simplesmente admitissem isso. E então ele olhou para cima e viu que Logan nem estava observando Blaine. Ele estava olhando para Kurt. Reed mexeu-se, inquieto, inconfortável com a vista, enroscou seu braço com o de Kurt em camaradagem protetora e apenas sorriu para ele enquanto assistiam.

Blaine ajeitou-se na frente deles e começou a tocar notas suaves. Os garotos pareciam interessados, na ponta dos seus assentou. Blaine começou a cantar com sua própria melodia da música original, começando lentamente em um ritmo acústico:

_I shouldn't love you but I want to (Eu não deveria te amar mas eu quero)_

_I just can't turn away (Eu não posso simplesmente ir embora)_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move (Eu não deveria te ver mas não consigo me mover)_

_I can't look away… (Não consigo desviar o olhar...)_

A boca de Reed abriu-se em admiração, abafando uma risada. Ele conhecia aquela música, e pela forma com que Blaine olhou duas vezes para Kurt enquanto tocava, ele também estava cantando para ele.

A adaptação acústica de Blaine dominou a música, a letra ganhando forte prominência com sua voz expressiva. Ele transformou aquela canção em sua própria música. Kurt sentou-se, escutando, surpreso enquanto Blaine continuava a se fortalecer mas sem nunca realmente perder seu jeito tranquilo:

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not (E não sei como estar bem quanto não estou)_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop… (Porque eu não sei como fazer esse sentimento parar...)_

Com o acorde certo, os outros garotos o acompanharam no refrão.

_Just so you know (Só saiba)_

_This feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it (Esse sentimento está me controlando e não consigo evitar)_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now (Não vou ficar sentado, não posso deixá-lo ganhar agora)_

_Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you (Apesar de você saber, fiz meu melhor para te deixar ir)_

_But I don't want to (Mas não quero)_

_I just gotta say it all before I go (Preciso dizer tudo isso antes de partir)_

_Just so you know… (Só sabia...)_

Os Warblers estava sorrindo. Eles tinham ouvido Blaine tocar o violão antes, principalmente quando eles não estavam praticando, mas ele nunca tinha cantado assim antes. Não era muito parecido com a música original — Blaine a tinha transformado em seu próprio estilo com a versão acústica, assim como ele tinha feito com Teenage Dream. Logan estava recostado na sua cadeira e assistindo com imenso interesse, quase orgulhoso, do jeito que um combatente fica quando encontra um oponente digno.

Blaine cantou sem inibições, deixando a música fazer o seu trabalho e sua voz expressar tudo que ele queria colocar em palavras.

_This emptiness is killing me (O vazio está me matando)_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long (E me pergunto por que esperei tanto tempo)_

_Looking back I realize (Repensando percebo)_

_It was always there just never spoken (Sempre esteve lá, nunca falado)_

_I'm waiting here...been waiting here… (Estou esperando aqui... tenho esperado aqui...)_

Kurt estava em choque, a cara inteira corada. Se ele já não estivesse tão certo antes, agora ele estava positivo de que a música não podia ser para ele... ou era?

Era sempre assim com Blaine, não era? Ele nunca sabia. Mas mesmo enquanto ele escutava, inclinando-se para frente, ele desejou. Ele desejou com muita, muita força — que a música fosse para ele.

Os olhos quentes de Blaine encontraram os dele por uma fração de momento. Isso fez Kurt sorrir.

_Eu não acredito, _ele pensou, quase com desânimo. _… acho que me apaixonei por ele._

Era o sentimento mais surreal do mundo, percebeu Kurt. Tudo e nada fazia sentido por um minuto, indo para todo lugar, e então, repentinamente, desapareceu. Um fósforo apagado. Ele olhou para suas mãos como se, por dentro, tudo tivesse ficado silencioso. Depois de todo esse tempo, ele finalmente percebeu que estava apaixonado por alguém. Quando admitiu para si mesmo, as portas se abriram e deixaram todas as outras estranhas, inseguras emoções saírem, deixando aquela admissão dentro. Ele finalmente tinha aquele quarto onde respirar, naquele pequeno momento. Ele soltou a respiração.

Ele ergueu os olhos para Blaine, que tinha terminado a música. Os Warblers explodiram em aplauso, sorrindo para ele.

Kurt também sorriu, aplaudindo. Mas ele não podia mais olhar Blaine nos olhos. Ele manteve os olhos abaixados, com medo de que a realização fosse tão recente que Blaine a veria de cara.

— Kurt, você está bem? — Reed riu. — Você ficou _tão _emocionado assim?

Kurt olhou para seu amigo e sorriu. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria depois, ou amanhã, mas nesse momento, pelo menos, ele tinha certeza absoluta de uma coisa, e era tudo que importava.

— … acho que sim.

* * *

><p>Sylvia e Gred estavam na frente do grupo reunido.<p>

— Contamos os seus votos — disse Harvey.

Os Warblers se levantaram com a respiração entrecortada. Sylvia olhou para Greg com um aceno, e Greg disse:

— Ambos foram muito bem. Mas precisamos apenas um cantor liderando essa apresentação, e não há exceções.

Todos assentiram, compreensivos. Sylvia sorriu quietamente.

— Para essa apresentação, nosso cantor principal será Blaine.

— ISSO! — Os garotos de Windsor pularam no ar enquanto os Warblers comemoravam. Logan também aplaudiu, assentindo com um sorriso. Ele aceitava sua derrota. Ele olhou para Kurt, que aplaudia com tanta força que estava ficando sem ar. Logan conhecia aquela olhar, ele mesmo já o vestira antes. Mas ele também sabia que ele tinha um pouco de tempo.

Enquanto os outros garotos se jogaram sobre Blaine, Kurt permaneceu à distância, como se medo de violar um ciclo.

Logan sorriu. _Perdi essa então, Blaine. Mas ainda tenho tempo. Só tenho que me atualizar._

* * *

><p>— Essa foi acirrada! — exclamou Wes, recuperando a respiração. — Cara, aposto que foi <em>assim <em>de acirrada! — Ele bateu nas costas de Blaine com força, quase fazendo o outro garoto curvar-se enquanto eles voltavam para a Casa. Tudo estava escurecido agora, nada fora as árvores sem folhas pintadas contra o céu escuro sem estrelas. Estava virando um daqueles dias frios.

— É, cara, ele deu um jeito naquela música do Aerosmith e foi _bem. — _David sacudiu a cabeça. — Até eu comecei a me preocupar. Foi difícil.

— Aposto que foi um ponto de diferença. — Reed sorriu maliciosamente.

Os gêmeos abriram um sorriso e olharam para Kurt imediatamente.

— Em quem você votou, Alice? — perguntaram em coro.

Kurt corou intensamente, as mãos frias no bolso.

— Vocês sabem que votei no Blaine, por que tem que perguntar?

Blaine sorriu para ele.

— Então você gostou?

— Sim. — Kurt sorriu brevemente para ele. Blaine notou como Kurt estava evitando seus olhos e se sentiu confuso.

— Você está bem?

— Estou bem — respondeu Kurt com outro sorriso — Sério. Só... só cansado, eu acho. — _Eu não tinha ideia de quão _cansativo _era se apaixonar por alguém... como Quinn e os outros aguentam?_

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Blaine, aquela expressão preocupada ainda no seu rosto. — Porque você... você meio que não está olhando para mim.

Kurt soltou uma respiração trêmula. _Coragem.. _Ele olhou para Blaine e sorriu por mais tempo agora.

— Que tal agora? Melhor?

Blaine sorriu um pouco. Alguma coisa ainda parecia errada, mas por enquanto parecia que tudo ainda estava bem. Kurt estava corando com o vento frio batendo no seu rosto. Blaine achou que ele estava lindo.

Inclinando-se da varanda do andar de cima, Dwight estava gritando com eles ao se aproximarem da casa.

— _Por que demoraram tanto? Quem ganhou?_

— Nós! — gritaram Wes e David, sorrindo. Os gêmeos jogaram os punhos no ar.

— Blaine foi incrível! — respondeu Reed.

Dwight olhou para a bola de cristal na sua mão com desgosto.

— Cara, esse troço não presta. Me disse que a gente ia perder!

* * *

><p>Greg direcionou-se para os Aposentos dos Professores. Sylvia parecia impressionada.<p>

— Isso foi interessante...

— Você acha? — perguntou Greg, um pouco mais ansioso. — Não quer dizer o que o grupo pensa sobre Logan? Os votos dizem tudo. Blaine ganhou de _lavada. _Falando como professores, ele e Logan são equivalentes em talento, mas a vitória foi com uma margem de votos tremenda.

— Duvido que seja sobre ano passado... — comentou Sylvia. — Talvez eles só realmente querem Blaine como cantor principal. — Ela pausou. — A escolha da música de Logan foi peculiar, por outro lado. Não é seu estilo normal.

— Eu sei, na última vez em que ele fez mudanças drásticas, tivemos alguns problemas — murmurou Greg. — Estou começando a questionar minha decisão de aceitá-lo de volta. É só que ele promete tanto. E não ache que não escuto as notícias. A final furiosa de esgrima com Blaine. Não quero que seja outro fiasco como ano passado.

— Relaxe, Greg. — Sylvia sorriu, a mãezona. — Os garotos vão se ajeitar, assim como fizeram ano passado. Eles fazem suas próprias escolhas e até agora não erraram.

— Incluindo Logan? Sylvia, não estou preparado para perder outro cantor desse jeito. E Kurt, nosso primeiro contratenor em vinte anos, está no topo da lista para segundo solista. Se algo entrar no caminho podemos não ter essa vantagem mais.

— Quando vamos oficializar, por sinal? — Sylvia piscou.

— Ele vai ter que duelar por isso. Se quer liderar, vai ter que lugar por isso assim como Blaine.

A elegante mulher sorriu.

— Pelo jeito dele? _E _sendo de Windsor? Não seremos decepcionados.

* * *

><p><em>NT: uau, eu recebi várias reviews. Obrigada, queridos :) Em resposta, como eu já disse, é um prazer traduzir essa história e dividir ela com vocês e sim, a autora é incrível. Eu tenho inveja dela, no melhor sentido._

_Até o próximo sábado :)_


	7. Episódio 7: Seccionais

**Dalton**

**Episódio 7: Seccionais**

* * *

><p>Caminhando pelo corredor da escola sozinho, Blaine tirou seu Blackberry do bolso e viu que a mensagem era de Kurt.<p>

_ Desculpa, Blaine, não posso almoçar com você hoje. — K_

Ele achou isso estranho. Normalmente, haveria uma razão acompanhando um cancelamento — e um cancelamento de almoço nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ele _tinha _estado distante desde o duelo. Sentindo que algo estava errado, Blaine tentou ligar para Kurt. Ele parou quando o escutou tocando, não no seu próprio celular, mas em alguma lugar descendo o corredor.

A testa franzida, Blaine seguiu o som. Ele o levou até o Saguão dos Warblers. A porta tinha sido deixada levemente aberta.

— Kurt...?

Ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu — e congelou imediatamente.

O celular tocando estava sendo ignorado sobre o piano. Kurt estava pressionado com força à parede, com Logan segurando-o ali enquanto atacava sua boca com um beijo que poderia ter colocado toda a sala em fogo. Respirando fundo e corado, o uniforme de Kurt já estava desarrumado, botões abertos e a gravata no chão. O gemido que ele soltou pareceu simplesmente incentivar Logan ainda mais já que ele quase o devorou completamente.

Eles estavam tão distraídos que nem o notaram. Blaine caiu de costas na porta, engasgando em choque.

* * *

><p>E acordou com um estrangulado arquejo.<p>

Tossindo com força, ele piscou na escuridão, confuso, antes de começar a tatear pela sua lâmpada de cabeceira. Ela acendeu imediatamente com um brilho morno. O coração de Blaine batia tão rápido que ele podia senti-lo na sua garganta.

Um pesadelo.

Com um grunhido de alívio de dor, Blaine deslizou de volta na cama, o braço jogado sobre a cabeça. Ao seu lado, na mesa de cabeceira, o relógio alegremente anunciou que era por volta das quatro da manhã no Dia das Seccionais. Dificilmente um propício começo para o dia.

_O que diabos está errado comigo...?, _ele perguntou-se lentamente, coçando os olhos. _Meu subconsciente está tentando me torturar._

— … Blaine?

Ele quase bateu a cabeça na cabeceira quando pulou com a voz repentina. Era a voz de Kurt. E o mesmo Kurt, vestindo pijamas azul-claros, estava de pé ao seu lado, de meias, parecendo preocupado.

— O que... — Blaine estava confuso por um instante, até que lembrou que Kurt _tinha _dormido aqui. Assim como David, Wes, Evan, Ethan, Reed e alguns outros Warblers. Na noite anterior, todos tinham se reunido no quarto de Blaine (como normalmente faziam) para uma maratona dos filmes de Harry Potter. Então todos trouxeram seus travesseiros e lençóis para o quarto, e deitado para dormir ali, presumivelmente para que pudessem acordar todos juntos na manhã seguinte para as Seccionais.

Kurt era um deles. O garoto agora sentou-se no lado da cama, confuso.

— Eu... Eu achei que você está com problema ou algo assim. Você acordou com aquele engasgo e... Você está bem...?

Kurt parecer como um anjo iluminado pela suave luz do abajur no canto da escurida do resto do quarto era algo pelo qual Blaine estava profundamente agradecido depois daquele sonho. Ele beliscou a ponte do nariz um momento e suspirou.

— Estou bem, foi só... só um pesadelo.

E que pesadelo. Blaine apenas coçou os olhos e disse com um gesto indiferente:

— Estou bem. Sinto muito ter te acordado.

— Na verdade, você não me acordou. — Kurt sorriu.

— Ah...?

— É... — Kurt sorriu ironicamente. — Nossos sonhos estão realmente uma droga hoje.

— O que você sonhou?

Kurt hesitou. Ele abaixou os olhos para o lençol por um momento. Quando ele não respondeu, Blaine cutucou a mão na sua cama com a sua própria em encorajamento. Kurt suspirou.

— … eu sonhei que não conseguia sair do vestiário de McKinley... e Karofsky estava lá. Era como um filme de suspense, ele continuava a vir atrás de mim, ou algo assim. Daí eu acordei.

Blaine sentou-se. As juntas da mão no seu lençol estavam brancas.

— Kurt, faz quanto tempo que você acordou?

— … meia hora.

_Bom, comparado com o meu sonho, isso é... pior... _pensou Blaine com amargura. Blaine tinha um pesadelo causado por talvez ciúmes ou insegurança; ele não tinha medo de admitir. Kurt tinha um pesadelo por causa de trauma emocional. Ele abriu os braços.

— Venha aqui. — Ele puxou Kurt em sua direção e o abraçou.

Kurt apenas suspirou e o abraçou de volta, apertando seu ombro. Ele não tentou se soltar ou se afastou exatamente, então Blaine o segurou firme. Depois de alguns instantes, Kurt perguntou:

— … então, o que _você _sonhou?

Pânico. Vergonha. Medo. Todas essas emoções ao mesmo tempo era de certo angustioso, e Blaine afastou-se por um momento. Ele coçou a cabeça e disse:

— Bom... não tem nada a ver com o seu.

— Como?

— Vamos apenas dizer que é algo que espero que nunca aconteça. Ou, pelo menos... que eu nunca _veja _acontecer...

Kurt sorriu com simpatia e o puxou para outro abraço.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — perguntou ele, o queixo no ombro de Blaine.

— Incrivelmente — concordou Blaine com um sorriso irônico, aproveitando o momento enquanto durava.

— Nosso subconsciente realmente é uma droga.

— Sim.

Kurt parecia mais magro do que antes. Devia ser as forças combinadas dos últimos dias em McKinley, a grande mudança, a lição de casa, o estresse e o agravamento de Windsor. Blaine sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ele disse a si mesmo que cuidaria de Kurt, mas a evidência sugeria que ele não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

Depois de uma pausa, Blaine murmurou:

— … por que você não queria olhar para mim ontem?

Ele sentiu Kurt congelar. Blaine continuou segurando-o, dizendo:

— Não quero te forçar a nada. É só.. estou um pouco preocupado. Você agiu diferente e...

_ … e foi como se você ouvisse minha música e soubesse que era para você — e não gostou do que ouviu. Assim como você parecia assustado com a música de Logan._

Kurt não respondeu. Ele apenas pôs os braços ao redor de Blaine com força.

— … Blaine... posso não te responder ainda? — Seus dedos tremiam. — Por favor?

Blaine fechou os olhos. _Qualquer coisa, contando que você não me diga que me odeia pelo que fiz. Não sei porque fui tão descuidado. Por que Logan me forçou? Ele estava me forçando de volta para a linha, como ele fez na esgrima. E se eu não revidasse, eu perderia. E não posso perder essa._

Ele assentiu lentamente.

— Tudo bem... levo o tempo que precisar... — Ele o olhou agora, e sorriu. — Ei... não fique tão preocupado. Está tudo bem. É as Seccionais hoje.

— Dificilmente um conforto — Kurt conseguiu dizer, sorrindo um pouco. Ele virou as costas para Blaine de novo, incapaz de olhá-lo. Ele começou a brincar com os fios soltos do cobertor. Por que depois daquele duelo ele ainda encarar Logan nos olhos, apesar da música? Por que ele tinha que travar quando Blaine estava envolvido?

_Porque você ama Blaine, mas não ama Logan?_

Talvez Kurt tivesse segurado a mão de Blaine durante a música de Logan porque estava com medo do que ia sentir se deixasse Logan atingi-lo. Ele tinha que sentir _algo _por Logan, isso era certo. Todos aqueles avanços eram tão óbvios que apenas um completo idiota não notaria. E enquanto isso era incrivelmente lisonjeador e, num jeito culposo e distante, o fizesse sentir-se bem, ele fugia disso. Porque Logan, por todos os seus jeitos e falhas, simplesmente não era quem ele queria.

Blaine nunca tentou nada daquilo antes. Ele ficava sempre na defensiva. Ele faria coisas pequenas, como abraços, cutucadas e se ele estivesse assustado alguma hora, ele seguraria sua mão para se acalmar. Ele era seu protetor e isso era óbvio. De onde estava, Blaine realmente fazia parecer como se ele puramente estivesse ali para essa função.

Aquele duelo era a chave na mesa de vidro. Isso abria uma porta totalmente nova — dava-lhe uma ideia do que poderia ser — se Blaine se sentisse da mesma forma. Era por isso que Kurt tinha se apaixonado. A ideia de que ele podia amar Blaine e que, talvez, Blaine também o amasse. Mas agora, com todo mundo com os escudos erguidos — com todas as regras de propriedade de Dalton, inomeáveis linhas de batalha, alianças competitivas e laços de amizade — ele não tinha ideia se o que o "Coelho Branco" lhe mostrava era a verdade ou sua imaginação.

_No final das contas, _Kurt suspirou, _… tenho tanto medo de Blaine quanto de Logan._

Ele tinha duas escolhas. Logan estava interessado mas quase o forçando — ele poderia se render a Logan e ver o que aconteceria se seguisse aquela direção. Ele podia amá-lo, odiá-lo, ou apenas ser perfeitamente civil...

… ou ele podia continuar a seguir Blaine, aquele que lhe mostrara o caminho em primeiro lugar, e rezar para não acabar perdendo a cabeça e o coração para ele enquanto tentava descobrir se o que estava acontecendo entre eles era sonho ou realidade. Com tudo ficando na beira do platônico, era um risco que ele estava disposto a correr.

_O que você faz se a pessoa a quem você vai com os seus problemas é um deles...?_

— Pare de correr.

Ambos Blaine e Kurt ergueram o olhar em surpreso. Dwight não era um Warblers, mas tinha insistido em participar da festa para protegê-los de qualquer criatura sugadora de sangue e venenosa que poderia ser atraída por um grupo de almas reunidas convenientemente em um quarto para serem feitas de vítimas.

Agora, Dwight estava dormindo em uma posição estranha caído sobre um pufe, seu corpo arqueando sobre ele. Ele fungou e se virou, murmurando:

— Pare de correr... vá lá você mesmo e descubra...

_O quê...? _surpreendeu-se Kurt.

Dwight roncou. Ele virou-se de novo e caiu do pufe com um barulho forte — mas continuou a roncar.

Blaine e Kurt se olharam, e então começaram a sorrir. Blaine riu suavemente.

— Ele tem problemas para dormir. Eu não queria que ele dormisse aqui porque não queria que ele acordasse os garotos...

Kurt sorriu para Dwight quase carinhosamente.

_Pare de correr, huh?_

Incidentalmente... isso precisava de um pouco de "coragem" também...

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E essa é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Dois dias atrás, Blaine e Logan duelaram por um solo. Blaine ganhou, mas quando saí daquela sala me senti diferente. Ter dois garotos com funções diferentes na sua vida serenando-o tem um jeito de fazer isso com você._

_Hoje é as Seccionais, e todos estão nervosos. Vou competir contra McKinley, o que faz tudo pior._

_A pressão está por toda parte. Eu iria querer o caos de volta, mas parece que ele apenas mudou de forma._

* * *

><p>— Dwight me chutou ontem à noite! Nas canelas! <em>Duas vezes! — <em>Wes resmungou para David enquanto eles entravam no enorme ônibus de turismo que Dalton usava para o transporte dos alunos para todas as atividades fora do campus. Era de manhã, o sol banhando com raios dourados a multidão de Warblers que se preparava para partir e os estudantes os incentivando. — Eu juro, David, que se eu não conseguir andar direito hoje e a gente perder porque eu tropecei, eu vou despachar ele para a casa Amityville. Eu sabia que a gente não devia ter deixado ele dormir com a gente!

— E ele fala muito dormindo — murmurou David, coçando os olhos ao se sentar ao lado de Wes. — Ele me disse que estava sonhando sobre o jogo do Sonic e que não conseguia passar de nível porque o Sonic não parava de correr.

— Ele precisa ter o sangue checado por _drogas._

— Já foi feito — murmuraram os gêmeos dos assentos atrás deles. — Ele estava limpo. Então ele é apenas maluco.

Kurt tropeçou pelo corredor, parecendo um pouco mais descomposto que normalmente. Reed acenou para ele de um assento à janela para chamar sua atenção. Kurt o viu, imediatamente caminhou todo o corredor até os fundos e sentou-se ao lado de Reed, que piscou.

— Tudo bem? Não vai se sentar com o Blaine hoje?

Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça, arrumando seu melhor blazer e verificando se suas calças não estavam amassadas.

— Só queria pensar um pouco.

Reed o observou cuidadosamente. Ele se inclinou e murmurou:

— … sobre... Blaine e Logan?

Kurt olhou para ele. O rosto de Reed abriu-se num sorriso adorável.

— É meio que óbvio, Kurt. Para mim, pelo menos. — Ele virou-se para ele completamente. — Você sabe que isso não é sobre eles, e sim sobre como você se sente, certo? É a sua hora agora. Você tem que estar feliz, porque se você estiver com problemas, vai fazer a escolha errada. — Ele deu de ombros. — E eles também não querem isso.

Kurt arregalou os olhos para ele. E então puxou Reed para um abraço apertado.

— Ai! — exclamou Reed, rindo. — Você está esmagando minhas costelas, Kurt!

— Desculpa. — Kurt riu, secando os olhos um pouco.

Reed sorriu.

— É Seccionais, Kurt. O que nós estávamos esperando, pelo que trabalhamos. É hora de colocar tudo isso de lado um pouco, pelo menos hoje, e se divertir. — Ele pausou. — Kurt, _por que _você está usando esse alfinete de lapela horrendo? Me dá isso!

— Ei! Eu _gostei _desse! — protestou Kurt, tentando pegá-lo de volta já que Reed o segurava longe de alcance.

— É da última temporada, Kurt, não seja ridículo. Ai!

— Viu? Agora você se furou com ele. Me devolva.

* * *

><p>Blaine não podia sentar com seus amigos. Ele tinha que se sentar na frente com Harvey, Medel e Logan, o segundo solista designado. Era um título puramente decorativo, porque Blaine não tinha nenhuma intenção de desenvolver alguma doença repentina que o impediria de se apresentar.<p>

Harvey não gostava que os garotos fizessem qualquer barulho enquanto o ônibus estava em movimento a não ser que fosse para cantar, e Medel alegremente conduziu os garotos pelo aquecimento de voz enquanto eles seguiam pela estrada.

Sentar-se ao lado de Logan prometia ser um exercício de paciência. Blaine tinha uma montanha disso, já que vivia em Windsor. Mas parecia que se preocupar tinha sido desnecessário, já que Logan meramente sorriu friamente para ele, virou-se para a janela e permaneceu em silêncio pelo resto da viagem.

O celular de Blaine vibrou.

_Está tudo bem aí na frente? Logan não está causando problemas? — Wes._

E logo em seguida: _Além do normal, é claro?_

Blaine sorriu fracamente e respondeu: _Logan está quieto. Assim como eu. Não estamos nos falando. Nos concentrando nas Seccionais. — B_

_ Se você diz. — Wes_

Dos gêmeos:

_Vimos você e Kurt se agarrando hoje de manhã. — E&E_

Blaine corou até o coro cabeludo e furiosamente respondeu. _Nós NÃO estávamos nos agarrando. — B_

_ Então era um abraço terrivelmente apertado. Tão adoráveis quando um par de pantufas de coelhinhos. Ps: ele sabe que você tem um par, Coelho Branco? — E&E_

Blaine desejou que olhares fulminantes pudessem ser convertidos em mensagens de texto. _Se ele "do nada" descobrir isso durante essa viagem, eu vou usar a coleção de quadrinhos de vocês como combustível para a lareira no Natal. — B¹_

Ele ouviu risada lá nos fundos do ônibus e então um pequeno tumulto em alguns assentos. Blaine escreveu, _O que está acontecendo aí? — B_

_ Reed se engasgou com M&Ms. — David._

_ Eu falei para não dar doces para ele. — B_

_ Foi Kurt. Trouxe alguns caso alguém sofra de hipoglicemia. — David_

E então uma mensagem geral de Wes para todos os Warblers: _KURT TROUXE COOKIES PARA A FESTA. Temos que ganhar ou não ganhamos eles ou os brownies da Medel!_

— Sentindo falta dos amigos?

Blaine levantou os olhos quando Logan falou pela primeira vez. O outro garoto estava sorrindo friamente de novo.

— Tenha certeza que se você pedir, Harvey deixa você sentar com eles.

— Não... eles sabem se cuidar. — Blaine olhou-se de lado enquanto escrevia uma resposta. — E os seus amigos?

— Só estão felizes por eu estar sentando na frente de novo. — Logan suspirou, encostando-se de novo. Ele estava com o celular na mão, mas não tinha nenhuma mensagem. — Faz um tempo desde a última vez que liderei.

— Foi escolha sua, e você sabe disso — comentou Blaine sem olhá-lo. — Você poderia ser o solista a qualquer hora que quisesse, Logan. Você simplesmente parou de querer.

— Sério? Bom, não parece assim agora — bufou Logan um pouco, brincando com seu celular. — Quando eu era solista, você ficava no coral. E teria ficado lá se Wes e David não tivessem te ouvido cantando sozinho.. e então você era o solista. Não é fácil competir com você.

— Vindo de você, isso é um bom elogio... e uma boa ameaça. Eu sei o quão volátil você fica quando é comparado a alguém — disse Blaine levemente. — Vi de camarote. Já aconteceu antes.

— Touché.

Depois de um momento, Blaine soltou o celular e disse:

— Eu ganhei na esgrima _e _no duelo, Logan. Você me disse que se eu te derrotasse, você ia me contar qual a sua com Kurt.

— Eu não tenho nada com Kurt — disse Logan calmamente, olhando para a janela. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por tanto tempo que Blaine estava prestes a falar alguma outra coisa, quando Logan acrescentou: — … eu estou apaixonado por Kurt.

A ponta dos dedos de Blaine congelaram, aquela entorpecimento lentamente subindo até que estava tomando seus braços.

— … o quê?

Logan sorriu para a janela.

— Você age como se não soubesse por quê. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ele quando ele te parou na escada naquele primeiro dia em que tentou nos espiar. Eu vi você cantar para ele. Eu não sabia quem ele era ainda... eu realmente não me importava. Quando ouvi e assistir ele cantar no teste de entrada, finalmente entendi porque você continuava a voar para Lima ao invés de ficar nos ensaios. — Ele bateu os dedos na janela. — … você não tem ideia o quanto isso aumentou quando ele entrou no Saguão para cantar comigo aquela vez. Foi a coisa mais ridícula que já aconteceu comigo. Eu quase _odiei _ele por me reduzir a isso.

Blaine fechou os punhos silenciosamente, tentando descobrir como reagir a isso. Conhecendo Logan como conhecia, Blaine leu tanto nas entrelinhas da sua fala que tinha que se recompor.

— Se você... fizer _qualquer coisa _ruim com ele, Logan...

— Certo, Blaine. — Logan finalmente se sentou reto. Ele olhou para Blaine. — Vamos deixar isso claro agora. Eu sei que você viu ele antes, mas pelo jeito que ele olha para mim e olha para você... Ele está nos comparando, Blaine. E como você disse... — não havia mais calor algum naqueles olhos verdes — … eu fico realmente... _realmente _volátil... quando comparado com alguém.

Blaine não vacilou. Ele igualou aquele olhar.

— Isso é verdade... mas eu não vou facilitar para você.

— Seria imensamente entediante se você facilitasse.

* * *

><p>— Kurt! Kurt Já era hora! — Mercedes correu excitadamente até ele nos bastidores e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Kurt riu e a abraçou de volta calorosamente. — É tão bom te ver aqui!<p>

— Vocês todos estão aqui? — perguntou Kurt, sorrindo.

— É, todo mundo... — exclamou Mercedes, olhando para ele com orgulho. — Finalmente Seccionais. Mas tem alguns... contratempos lá no nosso camarim. Sam e Quinn vão cantar solo.

Kurt parecia confuso, mas Mercedes indicou que ele ignorasse.

— De qualquer jeito... além disso, como você está? Quer dizer, você _vai _competir com a gente agora. Tenho certeza que vocês preparam uma apresentação de matar.

— Bom, eu não tenho um solo mas... acho que comecei a me enturmar muito bem com o grupo — admitiu Kurt com um sorriso aliviado. — Levou uma semana, com tudo que estava acontecendo. Estou mesmo ansioso para me apresentar com eles. E vocês? Está tão ruim lá?

— Tem toda uma confusão mas... — Mercedes sorriu um pouco. — Mas quando nunca teve, certo? O importante é que de alguma forma a gente consiga dar um jeito. Não podemos perder agora, Kurt... especialmente com você no outro lado. — Ela riu.

Kurt sorriu um pouco.

— Você... Vocês têm certeza, quer dizer, não tem nada que eu possa fazer, pelo menos? Não sei, gritar com alguém? Estou ficando bom nisso aí, pelo jeito.

— Considerando o que você já me contou sobre seus amigos, não estou surpresa — riu-se Mercedes. Ela afegou o ombro dele. — Olha, se foque com seu próprio grupo, está bem? A gente dá um jeito. — Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha, e Mercedes assentiu, sorrindo. — Certo, eu _acho _que a gente dá um jeito. Bom, só... assista a gente no palco e nos diga como fomos depois. Está bem?

Kurt lhe deu um abraço longo e afetuoso e sorriu.

— Eu sinto a falta de vocês, sabe.

— A gente também tem saudades. Boa sorte.

Os Warblers sorriram e acenaram em despedida quando Mercedes se apressou até o camarim do Novas Direções. Kurt se virou e encontrou Logan ao seu lado com um sorriso.

— Estávamos nos perguntando onde você tinha se metido — disse ele.

— Eu só estava...

Logan riu.

— Está tudo bem, não fique preocupado. Todo mundo sabe que você era daquele grupo, o que nos faz duplamente interessados com o que eles prepararam essa vez. Mas nós definitivamente nos demos melhor na barganha. Eles podem não se importar tanto quando a questão é habilidade, já que abriram mão do seu talento com tanta facilidade.

As bochechas de Kurt queimaram com todo o calor subindo para seu rosto.

— Ele _não _abriram mão de mim, está bem? _Eu _abandonei _eles. _Você nem sabe nada sobre o que aconteceu! Ele não queriam que eu fosse embora! Eu tomei a decisão de partir sem que eles sequer...

— Kurt! Se acalme! — Logan colocou as mãos nos seus ombros, olhando-o. — Relaxa. Eu sinto muito... eu não queria insinuar nada. Sinto muito, está bem? Se acalme.

Kurt estava respirando pesadamente e apenas o encarou com a mínima convicção necessária, e então desviou o olhar.

— Só não fale deles assim.

— Eu parei, está bem? Eu parei... — Logan o assegurou. Ele ainda tinha que soltar os ombros de Kurt. Ele se inclinou. — Mas eu ainda preciso agradecer eles... se não fosse por eles, eu nunca teria te conhecido.

Ele estava inconfortavelmente próximo. Kurt evitou seus olhos, encolhendo um pouco.

— … por favor, me solte.

Imediatamente, Logan o soltou, levantando as mãos a uma distância segura.

— Certo. Ok, desculpa por isso também. Eu só não queria que você se aborrecesse comigo.

Kurt apenas assentiu, abraçando seus cotovelos. Logan o estudou por um momento e sorriu.

— Por que você tem tanto medo de mim? Eu não vou me machucar, Kurt.

— … eu não sei isso ainda — murmurou Kurt sob sua respiração.

Logan não tinha certeza do que tinha ouvido, mas sabia que não era bom. Ele franziu a testa ligeiramente.

— … suponho que seus outros amigos de Windsor te contaram algumas coisas sobre mim?

Kurt suspirou.

— Talvez.

— Você acredita neles?

— Não sei. Devo acreditar?

— Eles são tendenciosos! Todo mundo é! É porque eu sou de Stuart? Os Windsor nunca tem algo de bom para falar de nós!

Kurt cerrou os olhos para ele.

— Você acha que isso é sobre a _Casa _onde você mora? Logan, eu sinceramente não me importa se você é de Stuart, ou Hanover, eu não ligo nem se você é aluno interno ou não! É o que todos os outros Warblers, independente da casa em que moram, dizem sobre você! Eles conhecem você por mais tempo do que eu e eles não conseguem confiar em você!

— Me dê uma chance, Kurt — disse Kurt, a expressão quase suplicante. Seus olhos verdes estavam intensos até sob a luz fraca. — Só me dê uma chance. Ou, pelo menos... fale comigo. É tudo o que eu quero.

Quando Kurt não respondeu imediatamente, hesitando, o temperamento de Logan finalmente o dominou.

— Por que você não pode simplesmente _confia em mim? _— demandou ele, socando a parede e fazendo Kurt pular.

Com o coração acelerado com essa repentina demonstração de fúria, Kurt finalmente o olhou.

— Confiar? Certo, vamos tentar isso. Logan, por que você parou de pedir por solos? Por que você deixou os Warblers na mão ano passado? Porque todo mundo está trabalhando duro esse ano, se esforçando, e ano passado deve ter sido a mesma coisa. Eles contavam com você... _eles _confiavam em _você, _e você deixou eles na mão. E todo mundo disse que você era bom, brilhante, e você ainda é! E então você simplesmente desistiu porque perdeu a vontade! Por que você apenas _parou?_

Logan parecia petrificado.

— Eu... — ele olhou ao redor, como se procurasse pela resposta. Ele lambeu os lábios, parecendo ansioso por um momento, e então repentinamente ficou furioso. — Bom, e quanto a _você? _Por que eu tenho que explicar qualquer coisa para você, novato? Você acha que é algum tipo de _santo? _Você deixou os seus amigos para se unir a um grupo melhor depois que nos viu, não é? Você deixou eles logo antes das Seccionais! Você não é nem um pouco diferente de mim!

Kurt o encarou, a boca ligeiramente aberta no que poderia ser tanto choque quando apenas desgosto. Então ele abaixou o olhar, riu cavernosamente e balançou a cabeça. Com a voz baixa, falou:

— … você acha... que eu deixei meus amigos, minha família... _tudo _que deixei lá em McKinley... porque eu queria estar num grupo _melhor..._

— Bom, não foi o que você fez? — Logan olhou furiosamente, respirando com dificuldade. — Você poderia ter ficado, mas aqui está você, não é?

Kurt deu um passo para frente, seus olhos azuis presos aos verdes de Logan.

E o estapeou. Audivelmente.

Com a ação sem precedente, Logan olhou pra o lado pr um momento, congelado em choque. Kurt o encarou.

— Você é tão... — Ele calou a si mesmo e respirou, recuperando-se, tentando controlar toda a raiva que estava em seu interior. — … _cai na real_, Logan. — E então caminhou para longe, fumegando silenciosamente.

Logan pareceu se recuperar do choque.

— Kurt! — Ele se virou para ele, mas Kurt apenas correu para o outro corredor e sumiu de vista. Logan grunhiu em frustração e raiva, socando um dos assessórios de palco próximos, a madeira vibrando sob seu punho. Sua mão sangrou um pouco, mas ele não se importou. Ele encostou-se na parede e deslizou até o chão, tentando se acalmar.

Evan e Ethan silenciosamente assistiram do outro lado do corredor, os rostos impassivos. Eles consideraram a figura apoiada na parede e então a direção que a outra tinha tomado. Eles se olharam, assentiram silenciosamente, e seguiram a mesma direção.

* * *

><p>Greg sabia que algo estava errado no momento em que entrou no camarim.<p>

Os gêmeos estavam em silêncio, e isso sempre era um mal sinal. Eles estavam apenas sentados ali, braços cruzados e rostos inexpressivos. Logan estava de pé de um lado com os outros Warblers de Stuart, um deles ajudando a enfaixar os nós dos seus dedos. Kurt estava em silêncio, o rosto branco e os olhos distantes. Blaine estava ao seu lado, mão no seu ombro, parecendo profundamente preocupado. Wes e David o rodeavam, parecendo confusos e fuzilando Logan com os olhos. Reed parecia ansioso. Todos os outros garotos estavam com a atenção dividida, falando sombriamente sobre suas suspeitas do que podia ter acontecido, e o que aconteceu no ano passado.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou Greg. A sala instantaneamente ficou em silêncio. Ele olhou para Logan com a testa franzida. — O que aconteceu com a mão do Logan?

— Eu me cortei, senhor — disse Logan, a voz baixa. — Caí em um assessório de palco.

— Estranho, essa normalmente é a desculpa do Reed — vociferou Greg, sabendo que ele estava mentindo. — Alguma razão para ser apenas seus dedos que estão machucados, Logan?

Ninguém respondeu. Greg virou-se para os garotos de Windsor.

— O que aconteceu com Kurt?

— Não sabemos, senhor — disse Blaine verdadeiramente. Ele _não _sabia. Kurt tinha apenas entrado no sala pálido, tremendo, e perdido em pensamentos. Seu corpo estava incrivelmente tenso, lentamente relaxando, como raiva vazante. Mas o olhar no seu rosto era de dúvida, culpa e auto-questionamento. Parecia que ele tinha se envolvido em alguma luta, mas ele não estava machucado... então o corte nos nós dos dedos de Logan não era a causa.

Greg fez uma careta para ele.

— Olhem para vocês. A atmosfera aqui é tão negativa que nenhum de vocês sequer parecem fazer parte de um time! Assim como ano passado! E _pare de encarar ele _Wes! David! — vociferou ele quando, à menção do ano anterior, os dois imediatamente viraram-se para Logan. Ambos abaixaram o olhar imediatamente. — Já estou cansado desses dramas! — Ele virou-se para o grupo todo. — Vocês são todos da _mesma escola. _Todos de casas diferentes, que se unem para fazer música de verdade e mostrar para todos como um verdadeiro coral é. Como um _grupo. Unidos. _Vocês estão destruindo uns aos outros antes que possamos ter alguma vitória ao lado dos seus nomes! O que os deixa tão orgulhosos? Que essa geração de Warblers não tem uma única vitória Nacional no currículo, tudo porque eles tiveram que evitar as linhas de batalha?

Ele encarou todos os garotos, que agora pareciam culpados e não conseguiam olhá-lo.

— Acabei de ver o outro camarim. Eu vi _e _escutei os Novas Direções se aquecendo. Eles são um grupo de doze membros e querem saber? Espero que eles vençam vocês! Espero que ele vençam cada um de vocês tão _audivelmente _que vai fazer vocês todos perceberem que só são fortes quando _trabalham juntos. — _Ele olhou para cada um deles nos olhos, demorando-se em alguns particularmente mas sem chamar a atenção. — Vocês _conhecem _a música de vocês. Todos unidos, formando uma harmonia perfeita. Cada um carregando uma parte do todo. É preciso _todos vocês _para fazer o que faz os Warblers são famosos.

Havia silêncio no camarim. Os Warblers olharam um para o outro culposamente. Greg olhou furiosamente para eles. Sylvia, que estivera assistindo da porta, agora cuidadosamente entrou. Ele sorriu gentilmente para todos os garotos, gesticulando para que se levantasse.

— Certo, garotos — disse ela cuidadosamente. — Que tal fazer mais um aquecimento? Ao meu sinal, me deem seu acorde do grupo. Prontos? — Os Warblers hesitaram e assentiram minimamente. Ela levantou as mãos e fez um gesto de maestria gentil. Os Warblers, todos juntos, deram o acorde... mas não soou certo. Alguém estava muito alto, muito baixo, terminou muito rápido, ou se atrasou.

Greg levantou os óculos e beliscou a ponte do nariz, parecendo frustrado. Até alguns dos garotos pareciam mortificados com tal demonstração. Mas Sylvia apenas sorriu.

— Ah... Ouviram isso? Não soou muito bom. É porque todos vocês estão pensando muito em outras coisas. Vamos tentar de novo, está bem? Desta vez, _ouçam _um ao outro. Sua voz deve suportar a de todos os outros... e saibam que sem você fazendo isso, não vai der certo. — Ela os encorajou com as mãos. — Respirem fundo. Ponham tudo no segundo plano e se foquem em apenas um único som. Porque esse é você. Todos vocês, entenderam? Podem tentar de novo?

Os Warblers se olharam. Blaine olhou para eles e sorriu, gesticulando incentivadoramente. Os Warblers assentiram, sorrindo fracamente. Desta vez, eles se moveram para sua formação apropriada, cada um no lugar certo, de postura reta.

Sylvia sorriu.

— E de novo.

Ela levantou as mãos e gentilmente gesticulou para a frente e para trás.

Em união, os Warblers cantaram um único, poderoso acorde — uma união de vozes harmoniosas — que ressoou pela sala, ecoando porta afora, fazendo transeuntes pararam e se perguntarem de onde o som estava vindo. Sylvia estava sorrindo brilhosamente ao cuidadosamente fazer um gesto de corte e todos os Warblers se silenciaram em perfeita união.

— Muito melhor — disse ela, sorrindo.

Os Warblers olharam um para o outros, sorrindo.

Até Greg quase sorriu agora. Ele silenciosamente levantou-se.

— Isso soou um pouco melhor... talvez vocês _tenham _uma chance de realmente vencer. Improvável, mas há uma luz no fim do túnel.

Murmúrios breves de risadas. Os garotos de Windsor olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Blaine segurou a mão de Kurt e ficou feliz em vê-lo sorrindo para ele. Até Logan sorriu ligeiramente para o diretor com um aceno. Um dos ajudantes de palco agora chegou a porta.

— Sr. Harvey? Sra. Medel? Vamos começar logo. Vocês já podem tomar seus lugarem no auditório. Os Hipsters são os primeiros.

* * *

><p>O auditório explodiu em aplausos quando os Warblers terminaram sua apresentação. Eles segurararam seus exultantes sorrisos de seus lugares, esperando que as cortinas se fechassem novamente. Assim que elas caíram, todo o grupo explodiu em vivas e aplauso, agarrando uns aos outros em alívio e excitação.<p>

— Nós conseguimos! Eu não acredito, a gente se apresentou nas Seccionais! — exclamou Reed, pulando para cima e para baixo, e quase caindo de sua posição se um dos gêmeos não o tivesse segurado antes. Wes e David estavam rindo, abraçando e empurrando qualquer Warblers a seu alcance enquanto desciam os degraus, direcionando-se aos bastidores.

Kurt pulou do seu degrau e abriu caminho até Blaine, abraçando-o rapidamente enquanto os outros Warblers o bombardeavam com louvores. Blaine ficou surpreso mas o abraço de volta, rindo.

— Você foi incrível. — Kurt sorriu, corado com adrenalina.

— E você não errou nada. — Blaine abriu um sorriso enorme para ele, segurando sua cintura. — Acho que você é oficialmente um de nós agora. Você é um Warbler, Kurt Hummel, como se sente?

— Não é tão ruim. — Kurt riu.

— Vamos lá! — Blaine chamou os outros Warblers enquanto eles se apressavam para os bastidores. — Vamos ver o que o Novas Direções trouxe!

Houve um coro de concordância enquanto eles faziam exatamente isso. Kurt sorriu para Blaine.

— Vai me ajudar a apoiar meus amigos?

— É claro. Eles nos aplaudiram de pé, afinal. — Blaine sorriu. — Além do mais, quero ver de que estilo você veio. Quem sabe, talvez o Harvey goste e deixe você mostrar um pouco disso na próxima apresentação. Para você se sentir em casa.

Kurt ficou vermelho, agradecido, e Blaine pegou sua mão para guiá-lo até os outros. Enquanto o seguia, os olhos de Kurt encontraram o de Logan, que também estava recebendo abraços e afagos ao se apressar para fora. O sorriso de Kurt caiu por um segundo, e ele apenas desviou o olhar, seguindo Blaine. O olhar de Logan o seguiu, mas ele apenas sorriu um pouco para os outros Warblers que estavam congratulando ele e uns aos outros.

* * *

><p>O Novas Direções estava no meio da sua apresentação e Kurt podia ver que os Warblers já os assistiam muito interessados. Eles estavam sorrindo, estudando seus movimentos. Eles pareciam especialmente impressionados com os ferozes passos de dança de Mike e Britanny, girando e pulando por todos o palco. Kurt não tinha ideia de que Santana ia cantar o solo, e sentiu-se orgulhoso da megera do coral enquanto ela dava tudo o que tinha.<p>

E como ele esperava, se havia algum problema nos bastidores, naquele momento, aquele grupo não parecia ter nenhum. Cada um deles nascia de novo no palco — até Lauren Zizes não estava tão ruim.

— Cara, eles são _bons — _Wes sussurrou para Blaine.

— Nós estamos com problemas, não estamos? — murmurou David.

— Flores falantes! — chiaram os gêmeos alegremente de onde estavam devorando pacotes de doces, atacando uma enorme porção de Red Vines.

— Você fazia _tudo _isso? — Reed virou-se para Kurt com olhos arregalados. — Quer dizer, não é o estilo normal de corais, mas cara, vocês são incríveis! Cantando enquanto dançam daquele jeito!

Kurt tinha tanto orgulho em seu peito, assistindo aos seus amigos, que sentiu que poderia explodir. E ele quase o fez — no momento em que Mike e Britanny deram o último salto de sua coreografia, Kurt estava de pé, aplaudindo, unido pelo resto dos Warblers e pelo público, torcendo pelo grupo de McKinley.

Blaine olhou para o diretor, e sorriu torto quando viu Greg assentindo com um sorriso, impressionado e claramente jogando com ideias em sua mente. Sylvia parecia encantada em ver tal postura dos grupo de McKinley e claramente também pensou que eles tinham sido maravilhosos.

— Eles são bons. — Greg sorriu.

— Incríveis — concordou Sylvia.

— Vamos só esperar que nossos garotos consigam conquistar a vitória.

* * *

><p>— Como assim nós empatamos? — demandou David em um murmúrio chocado de onde estava de pé com os outros Warblers. Os Warblers pareciam confusos ao olhar de um para o outro e até Will Schuester parecia ligeiramente intrigado. Greg apenas parecia estar esperando por isso. Mas não havia como mudar a opinião dos juízes, portando ambos o Novas Direções e os Warblers competiriam nas Regionais, como anunciado.<p>

Por um momento, o público estava quieto, também intrigado. O membros do Novas Direções encaravam, aturdido, uns ao outros. Os Warblers estavam intrigados ao mesmo nível, se não mais.

— Como... — Reed estava roendo as unhas. — Já aconteceu...

— Ah, cara. — Os gêmeos pareciam confusos.

— Qual o problema de vocês? — sussurrou Blaine em resposta, lançando-lhes um olhar significativo. — Não entenderam? Deixe a ficha cair um pouco... nós acabamos de ganhar as _Seccionas! _Os Warblers vão para as _Regionais!_

— Caramba, é claro que sim! — gritou Wes, socando o ar e os Warblers explodiram em comemoração. Com esse sinal, o auditório voltou à vida, explodindo em vivas que balançou o teto. Confete caiu em cima deles. Houve uma balbúrdia no palco enquanto os grupos enlouqueciam, jogando partituras e programas no ar enquanto seus diretores se cumprimentavam.

— Kurt! — exclamou Mercedes, correndo por entre todas a confusão no palco para puxá-lo para um abraço. — Nós ganhamos! Todos nós, nós ganhamos!

— Não acredito nisso! — exclamou Kurt, abraçando-a com força.

— Kurt! Olhem, é o Kurt! — gritou Tina de onde estava abraçando Mike. O Novas Direções imediatamente voaram até o seu membro pródigo, abraçando e comemorando com ele. As garotas estavam falando todas aos mesmo tempo e os garotos o cumprimentavam.

— Bom te ver de novo. — Finn sorriu. — Vocês foram ótimos.

— Eu sei, vocês também. — Kurt sorriu. Artie levantou a mão para Kurt batesse nela e depois ele quase caiu com a força da mão de Puck nas suas costas em congratulação.

Os Warblers assistiram divertidos enquanto Kurt era envolvida pela sua família de McKinley.

— Ele parece estar bem feliz — disse Reed, sorrindo. — Olhem pra ele.

Kurt estava rindo de algo que Santana tinha dito, e ele parabenizou Britanny e Mike pela dança.

— É... — Blaine assentiu lentamente, o sorriso fraco. — Eles tomaram conta dele... agora é a nossa vez, eu acho.

— É, ou Alice vai deixar o País dos Warblers. — Os gêmeos sorriram.

— Gente! — disse Kurt, puxando o Novas Direções até os Warblers. — Esses são os meus amigos.

— Ah, a gente já se conheceu. — Quinn sorriu.

— Sério? Quando? — perguntou Sam.

— Hm... longa história. — Santana revirou os olhos, fazendo um gesto impaciente.

Kurt apresentou todo mundo, e os Warblers e o Novas Direções cumprimentaram-se no palco, com Kurt criando uma ponte entre os dois grupos.

— Vocês foram incríveis — Blaine disse para Finn com um sorriso.

— Os vocais do seu grupo... eles são tão sólidos e harmônicos. Foi incrível — Artie disse para Reed, que estava sorrindo.

— Opa! Flores falantes! — Os gêmeos seguraram as mãos de Mercedes e Tina, girando-as no palco, fazendo-as rirem.

Os diretores dos corais ficaram de lado, assistindo seus dois grupos interagindo.

— Nem um pouco ruim, Will. — Greg sorriu. — Você tem um grupo e tanto aí.

— Seus garotos são ótimos também. Um som e tanto que eles fazem. Mas meus garotos, é, nós trabalhamos duro. — Will assentiu com um sorriso. — Tivemos nossos problemas mas... tudo deu certo no final.

— Ah, igualmente. — Greg assentiu. — Você pensariam que uma escola só de garotos não teria tanto drama. — Então ele olhou para Will e sorriu torto. — Aposto que a única razão para termos empatado é porque ambos os nossos grupos tinham tanta coisa com que se preocupar que não podiam dar tudo o que tinham como deveriam.

— Nisso eu acredito. — Will riu, sacudindo a cabeça. — Eles se deram bem desta vez... mas não podem continuar assim se querem derrotar o Adrenalina Vocal.

— Ah... — Sylvia sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo preocupada. — Eu sei. É melhor esses garotos darem um jeito em tudo. Eles vão enfrentar vocês _e _um rolo compressor no primeiro Regional deles.

— Nos vemos em breve, então, Will? — Greg apertou sua mão com um sorriso.

— Nos vemos em breve. — Will virou-se para o Novas Direções, que estavam todos fazendo uma cacofonia com o grupo de Warblers no palco, dispersos ao cantar "The Dog Days are Over", rindo demais para ser coerente. Ele sorriu e disse: — Certo, garotos, hora de sair. Vamos.

— Garotos! — disse Greg para os Warblers, guiando-o em direção à saída. — Podemos comemorar depois! Quero falar com vocês antes da festa.

— Festa! — exclamaram os gêmeos, encantados. — Podemos comer os cookies do Kurt!

— Eles querem comer os seus _o quê? _— Santana olhou para Kurt em confusão.

— Comida, Santana, tire a cabeça das nuvens... vá, dê o fora daqui... — Kurt sorriu torto, gesticulando para onde o resto deles estavam indo, seguindo Will. Ele abraçou cada membro do Novas Direções enquanto eles partiam, genuinamente feliz de vê-los de novo.

O público estava partindo também, lentamente esvaziando o auditório. Enquanto Kurt dava adeus aos seus amigos, Lauren parou de bloquear sua visão do público e Kurt viu algo que vez seu sangue correr frio.

No auditório, parado de lado, um dos poucos que ainda não estava partindo, era Dave Karofsky. Ele estava observando Kurt, a expressão vazia; ou talvez longe demais para ser visível. Ele apenas ficou ali parado, observando-o.

O coração de Kurt estava batendo na sua garganta enquanto ele esticava a mão e agarrava a manga do blazer mais próximo — Wes.

— Kurt? — perguntou ele, surpreso. — O que foi? — Ele viu o rosto de Kurt, branco como papel e a força do aperto na sua manga aumentando. — Kurt, qual o problema?

Os outros Warblers por perto começaram a olhar. Blaine virou-se e viu a expressão de Kurt, e então tornou-se para onde ele estava olhando. Era um garoto com uma jaqueta na audiência, agora movendo-se para a saída, mas nunca quebrando o contato visual com Kurt.

— Kurt, você está me assustando — disse Reed, amedrontado. — O que foi?

Logan, que estava perto com outros Warblers, viu a comoção e franziu a testa, olhando para onde Kurt estava. Ele viu Karofsky, e sua testa franziu mais um pouco, sem compreender.

Blaine deu dois passos e estava ao lado do garoto paralisado em um instante.

— Kurt. — Ele segurou sua mão. — Não olhe para ele. Não ele para ele... olhe para mim. — Ele sacudiu seu braço. — Olhe para mim, Kurt!

Tremendo, Kurt virou horrorizados olhos azuis para ele, a respiração entrecortada, assentindo tremulamente.

— É ele? — demandou David para ninguém em particular ao se aproximar. — É esse o cara?

Os gêmeos estava um de cada lado de Kurt agora, encarando o garoto na multidão. Um grupo de garotos em blazers azuis rodeavam Kurt protetoramente, olhando para Karofsky, até que ele saiu e sumiu.

— Vamos — disse Blaine gentilmente. — Não deixe ele te afetar. Você está seguro agora, lembra? Você está seguro, está tudo bem.

— Eu... Eu quase fiz com que ele fosse expulso — gaguejou Kurt. — E se ele...

— Não tem nenhum _e se — _vociferou Blaine severamente, tentando fazer Kurt reagir. Isso fez com que ele o olhasse. — Você está com a gente agora, entendeu? Está tudo bem. Você está seguro.

Kurt, com o coração batendo na garganta, olhou para Blaine e sussirrou:

— … ele disse que ia me matar, Blaine.

Todos os Warblers viraram-se para Kurt agora.

— Ele disse _o quê? _— demandou Blaine, como se essa fosse a primeira vez que ouvira sobre isso também.

— Ele... — Reed empalideceu em choque.

Wes e David estavam movendo-se no palco com passos largos agora e os gêmeos pularam na frente para segurar seus braços.

— Opa! Ei! Parem... parem! Não vão lá, gente!

— Ir _lá? — _demandou Wes. — _Aquele _cara foi e _voltou_! E agora aparece aqui para ver o Kurt?

— Não faça isso agora! Ele foi embora! — vociferou Evan. — Não fez nada aqui. Vamos lá!

David soltou-se de Ethan, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

— Por que você não me contou isso? — Blaine perguntou para Kurt, a voz erguendo-se. — Tudo que você me disse era que ele estava te empurrando em armários e te xingando e basicamente te aterrorizando e o incidente no vestiário, e agora... — Ele parou, e então percebeu algo. — … foi isso. Foi isso, não foi? Foi por isso que você foi embora... ele ameaçou te matar... — Blaine o olhou em choque.

Kurt engoliu, abaixando os olhos, acalmando-se um pouco.

— … sim. Foi isso. Ele quase... ele quase foi expulso por causa disso e... — ele engasgou-se, forçando a si mesmo a permanecer calmo, batalhando. — … a direção da escola mudou de ideia. Ele ia voltar e eu... eu tinha que ir embora. — Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo, tentando se acalmar. — … eu não podia te contar. Eu simplesmente... não podia.

Reed colocou um braço ao redor do seu amigo confortavelmente.

— Vamos lá. Ele foi embora, você está bem. Vamos voltar para o camarim e... te dar algo para te acalmar. — Ele o guiou para fora do palco. O resto dos Warblers olharam um para o outro sombriamente, mas seguiram.

Nas alas, Logan assistiu a tudo isso. Ele virou-se e caminhou para longe quando todos tinham desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>NT: primeiro, acho que eu deveria reforçar algo que a autora comentou sobre esse capítulo. Ela não empatou os grupos por causa do que aconteceu no show, mas sim porque, no universo que criou, e considerando o que estava acontecendo em McKinley em canon, ela achou que o empate seria realmente o resultado._

_Segundo, peço desculpas pela demora para postar. Eu normalmente tento postar nove, dez horas, dependendo do tempo que me leva para conferir se não há algum erro no capítulo, mas eu me distraí hoje com uma pequena coisinha chamada DARREN CRISS SEX RIOT._

_Se você não sabe do que eu estou falando, escreva seu testamente, pegue uma garrafa de água e entre no tumblr. Se quiserem, tem o link do meu tumblr no meu profile e vocês terão uma ideia do que os espera._

_Obrigada pela reviews :) Fico feliz que estejam gostando da tradução! Infezlimente, tenho uma "má" - em termos - notícia. Segunda-feira começo a faculdade. Vou tentar continuar a postar todo sábado, mas, se não tiver um capítulo novo semana que vem, vocês já sabem o que está acontecendo. Mas eu não vou abandonar a tradução, prometo! Posso só demorar mais alguns dias para postar._

_... okay, essa nota ficou grande. Me desculpem. Não era minha intenção. De qualquer jeito - com sorte - até sábado que vem!  
><em>


	8. Episódio 8: Temperatura

**Dalton**

**Episódio 8: Temperatura**

* * *

><p>Como um relógio, Dwight abriu os olhos ao som do seu alarme às seis da manhã precisamente. Sonolento, ele tirou uma mão de baixo das cobertas, agarrou o alarme e conseguiu sentir sua armação de aço sob sua mão. Ele então procedeu em jogar o aparelho ofensivo na mesma parede em que o vinha jogando pelo último ano. Já havia uma cavidade conveniente ali.<p>

Bocejando, ele se levantou, o cabelo escuro espetado. Ele se alongou e tentou abaixar o cabelo, e sentiu a eletricidade que o percorria. Ele pausou cuidadosamente, considerando. Estava frio como o último círculo do Inferno em Windsor essa manhã, mais escuro que o normal também. E agora havia estática no seu cabelo.

Enquanto outros poderiam considerar isso como um fenômeno comum de inverno, Dwight Houston era um caçador experiente demais para acreditar nisso. Ele imediatamente fechou a mão em um punhado de sal grosso banhado com água benta e protegido com todos os encantamentos adequados. Ele percorreu o quarto com olhos franzidos em desconfiado alerta.

Com um único pulo, ele saiu da cama e se jogou no ar. Ele caiu com ambos os pés no perímetro de sal localizado no preciso local onde sempre caía, rolou, e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta, internamente parabenizando a si mesmo por sua excelência em desviar de espectros malignos mais uma vez.

_Vão ter que ser melhores se querer capturar Dwight Houston!, _ele mentalmente vangloriou-se antes de saltar no chuveiro.

Seu colega de quarto, acostumado a essa ocorrência diária, meramente continuou a dormir.

Mias tarde, Dwight estava completamente vestido com o uniforme da escola, ainda orgulhoso de si mesmo. Não havia como ajeitar o cabelo, que ainda estava espetado. Ele desceu as escadas, carretando sua mochila e seu casaco preto, pronto para enfrentar a disputa educacional do dia enquanto permanecia vigilante à qualquer sinal de atividade espiritual incomum no terreno escolar.

Ele se orgulhou do fato de que acordou antes da maioria dos habitantes de Windsor, e que com sua cuidadosa vigilância, ele poderia proteger apropriadamente seus irmãos Windsor como o defensor contra mortais e todos os tipos de demônios.

_É... eu sou __**foda. **_Dwight abriu a porta.

_ … droga._

* * *

><p>— Que... diabos...? — David e Wes sibilaram do átrio de entrada, ainda em seus pijamas, as mãos escondidas sob braços e usando pantufas. Eles tinham sido acordados pelos incessantes gritos de Dwight para que levantassem e descido ao térreo, e enquanto eles estavam preparados para nocauteá-lo, encaravam o que estava do outro lado da porta.<p>

A saída de Windsor estava dois-terços bloqueada por neve sólida. Estava tão prensado que quando Dwight abrira a porta era apenas uma parede cinza encarando-o, com apenas o topo trazendo ar livre.

— Não tem _jeito _da gente sair com isso aí! — disse Wes, horrorizado.

— Tá assim até na porta dos fundos! — uivou Dwight, gesticulando para a parede cinza de gelo. — _E _nas janelas do primeiro andar! O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Por que você está perguntando isso pra gente? — bocejou David, fuzilando-o com os olhos irritadamente. — Acabamos de acordar, cara, nem tomei meu café ainda. E está _congelando._

Reed apareceu, vestindo um robe de veludo sobre seus pijamas e pantufas, ainda parecendo sonolento.

— A lareira da sala comunal está encharcada. Temos que tirar toda a neve do caminho ou não tem como acender o fogo!

— Porcaria... — resmungou Wes, encarando com raiva toda aquela ridícula neve que se erguia até o nível da janela e ainda pior em alguns pontos. — Isso é simplesmente _perfeito. _Como a gente vai ir pra aula assim?

— Odeio dar más notícias, garotos... — disse Evan, inclinando-se acima deles do mezanino —, mas nós não vamos a lugar nenhum. Ninguém vai.

— Vocês podem querer dar uma olhada nisso aqui. — Seu gêmeo sorriu.

Os garotos se entreolharam e então subiram às escadas até onde Evan e Ethan estavam sorrindo alegres demais devido à situação. Eles estavam indicando uma das janelas do segundo andar que se abria para o resto do campus. Eles abriram a janela — neve se esfarelando com o movimento — e deixaram os outros garotos olharem. David e alguns outros garotos de Windsor colocaram as cabeças para fora das janela para ver. A boca de David caiu em choque.

Dalton estava quase completamente coberta de neve. Windsor estava barricada por brancura fria por todos os lados. A neve tinha que ter quase um metro de altura ao seu redor, com mais e mais flocos gordos caindo do céu. Havia frio por tudo quando é lado sem quase nenhuma exceção. A fonte na entrada estava congelada. E de onde estavam, eles conseguiam ver que a casa Stuart e o Sul e prédio Principal à distância pareciam se encontrar na mesma situação. Sem uma sombra de dúvida, Hanover no outro extremo devia estar idêntica.

— É só _branco _por todo o lado! — exclamou Wes da janela do terceiro andar por onde estava observando, segurando um par de binóculos. — Não há caminho algum! Se a gente quiser sair, vamos ter que _cavar _o caminho por todo esse gelo!

— Eu não vou lá fora! — Dwight quase gritou. — Você ficou louco? É como a sequência da nevasca em _Balto!_

Reed voltou.

— Nosso telefone e os cabos de energia são subterrâneos então ainda estão funcionando, mas Howard acabou de ligar. Ele disse que _todos _os professores que moram aqui também estão presos no alojamento dos professores, e que os outros não conseguem chegar nem perto do campus.

— Como isso aconteceu? — perguntou Wes, ainda horrorizado.

— Vocês não enfureceram nada, não é? — perguntou Dwight suspeitosamente.

Evan e Ethan finalmente pularam com força no corredor orgulhosamente, usando o que era indiscutivelmente roupas especialmente preparadas para o inverno, com direito à gorros, luvas, óculos de neve e botas. Cada um tinha um snowboard debaixo do braço. Eles ergueram os óculos ao mesmo tempo enquanto os outros garotos os encaravam, surpresos.

— De acordo com o canal do tempo, garotos — disse Evan, sorrindo torto —, nós estamos no olho do furação do que é um nível de neve sem precedentes na história de Ohio.

— E que autoridades por toda partes estão nesse momento lutando para providenciar apoio àqueles presos por toda essa neve, e que eles estão trabalhando sem descanso para limpar o caminho — acrescentou Ethan com um sorriso.

— Mas eles não estão fazendo um trabalho muito eficiente.

— Estão tentando, mas é definitivamente um dia de neve para nós.

— Porque eles não vão chegar à Westerville devidamente até o final da tarde.

— O que significa que nós podemos ser abandonados sem resgate.

— Forçados a usar nossa perspicácia para sobreviver!

— E a permanecer aqui dentro assistindo à novela da tarde.

— Com comida enlatada!

— Mas, falando sério, nós basicamente estamos ferrados — disse Evan.

Ethan assentiu.

— Como no filme _Vivos._

— Mas sem a parte de canibalismo.

— Esperamos.

Dwight empalideceu, automaticamente agarrando seu talismã.

— … eu não sou muito comestível; sou só pele e osso como minha mãe vive dizendo, só para vocês saberem.

Wes o encarou pelo canto do olho em descrença e se voltou para os gêmeos.

— Então uma nevasca caiu enquanto estávamos dormindo, estamos preso dentro da casa, e vocês querem ir praticar _snowboarding?_

— Estávamos pensando em talvez tentar descer pelo teto do Observatório para começar. Tem um declive liso interessante lá.

— Vocês dois, não acho que a gente deva estar se divertindo _tanto _assim — disse Reed um pouco em dúvida, roendo as unhas de novo. — Os professores...

— … estão presos sob um metro de neve — disse Ethan pacientemente. — Aonde você quer chegar?

— Vocês podiam quebrar o pescoço, talvez? — disse Reed, a mão nos quadris. — E, eu não sei... morrer ambos acadêmica e literalmente?

— É isso mesmo! — disse Evan, abrindo o caminho até a varanda com seu irmão gêmeo. — E sugiro que a gente aproveite ao máximo enquanto temos a oportunidade!

— _Oportunidade? — _David levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença ao segui-los.

— Ah, pobre, pomposo Chapeleiro... — Ethan sorriu condescendentemente, colocando um braço sobre seus ombros ao gesticular dramaticamente para a varanda e toda a brancura que era Dalton, percorrendo o terreno com a mão igual a Mufasa na Pedra do Reino. — Olha, David... Tudo que o sol toca... — ele pausou — … é... bem... está uma bagunça — admitiu ele.

— _Como é? — _David o encarou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

— Ele quer dizer — disse Evan, batendo nas costas de David pesadamente — Vamos andando logo. Não vai durar o dia todo!

Com gritos idênticos, os dois garotos pularam da varanda e caíram com um baque pesado na neve. Os outros garotos ofegaram e correram para a varanda, olhando para baixo.

— Ei! Gente! Vocês estão bem?

Gargalhadas vinham do mar de neve abaixo, ambos os gêmeos enterrados nele de forma estranha, lutando para se levantar de novo. Eles estavam rindo demais para obterem sucesso.

— Isso é _ótimo! — _gritou Ethan de onde estava lutando para se levantar. Ele acenou descontroladamente, fazendo neve voar.

— Vamos lá! Venham, gente! — Evan estava atirando bolas de neve nos garotos nas outras janelas.

Wes abriu um sorriso torto fraco e olhou de lado para David. David, ainda encarando os gêmeos em descrença, olhou para ele, e então olhou de novo. Wes usava uma luva, e havia uma boa quantidade de neve nela. David lhe lançou um olhar de aviso ao caminhar para trás.

— Nem pense nisso, cara. Nem...

_BAM!_

— _Volta aqui, Wes!_

E a casa Windsor virou balbúrdia conforme os garotos corriam dos seus dormitórios com suas roupas para neve, pulando das janelas para a brancura do lado de fora.

Kurt abriu a porta, coçando os olhos, perguntando-se qual o motivo do motim desta vez. Reed passou por ele com sorriso de longo sofrimento. Kurt piscou, os olhos inchados de sono.

— O que está acontecendo?

Reed deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Neve.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E está é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Nós sobrevivemos às Seccionais sem cair aos pedaços, mas temos que nos esforçar muito mais se quisermos derrotar o Vocal Adrenaline nas Regionais._

_Oh._

_Durante as Seccionais, eu dei um tapa na cara de Logan Wright._

… _e meio que foi bom, na verdade._

* * *

><p>— Podemos esquecer o Festival de Música de "Outono" — murmurou Dwight irritadamente, aconchegado perto da lareira na sala comunal, enrolado em um enorme cobertor preto. Ele parecia uma bolha gigante de pudim preto. — A administração meio que exagerou na estimativa de "Outono". Não sei sobre vocês, mas toda essa neve grita "Inverno" para mim.<p>

Reed apenas riu, levantando-se de onde estava mexendo nas toras de madeira.

— Mas não vai ficar mais fácil, se cantarmos músicas natalinas para o festival? — Ele se levantou e espanou as lascas de madeira de suas calças, e então encolheu-se. — Ah, cara...! Outra ferpa! — Ele suspirou, erguendo seu indicador machucado, e se direcionou escada acima para achar o kit de primeiros socorros.

Kurt presentemente entrou na sala comunal, usando uma gola olímpica branca da Chanel que Reed lhe emprestara (ou dera). Ele estava carregando uma bandeja com bebidas quentes e franziu a testa para o grupo de garotos na sala, pingando neve derretida e enrolados em cobertores e mantas.

— E o que aprendemos hoje? — perguntou ele, levantando uma sobrancelha para eles.

— … _não _sair de casa quando há um metro de neve do lado de fora? — perguntou Evan esperançosamente, dividindo o mesmo cobertor com Ethan.

— Como nós poderíamos saber que menos que quinze minutos depois de sairmos ia começar a nevar pesado de novo? — resmungou Ethan. Kurt revirou os olhos e lhe entregou uma caneca de algo quente.

— Foram vocês que assistiram ao canal do tempo e não _sabiam?_

— Meio que paramos de escutar depois de "um metro de neve" e "dia de neve" e "confinamento".

— Mas é claro — bufou Kurt. — Levou meia hora para eu e Dwight trazermos todos vocês para dentro antes que se tornassem candidatos à criônica¹. Enquanto o resto dos garotos tiveram o bom senso de ficarem por perto de Windsor, ah não, vocês foram mais ambiciosos. Vocês _tinham _que ir até a casa Stuart e jogar bolas de neve neles.

— Eles jogaram na gente também! — protestou Wes, a cabeça saindo de um brilhante cobertor azul.

— Vocês começaram — disse Kurt com finalidade. Ele lhe entregou uma caneca quente também.

Wes olhou dentro dela.

— O que é isso?

— Algo que eu queria tentar. Vi a receita na internet.

Ethan estava bebendo o seu quando seus olhos subitamente ficaram enormes ao realizar o que era.

— Oh! Oh! — exclamou, e então começou a beber tudo como se estivesse quase inalando. Ele pegou a caneca de Evan e começou a beber também.

— _Ei! — _seu gêmeo protestou.

Kurt sorriu torto para eles. Wes tomou um gole do seu e piscou.

— _Oh...! _Ei, isso é...?

— É _cerveja amanteigada! — _exclamou Ethan quando finalmente conseguiu agarrar a caneca de volta do seu irmão e tomou um gole. — Kurt fez cerveja amanteigada!

Wes segurou as mãos de Kurt, os olhos arregalados ao encará-lo.

— Ei, Kurt, eu sei que sou hétero e você é gay, mas se você e Blaine não tiverem planos de começaram a sair logo, podemos nos casar, por favor?

Kurt, escarlate brilhante, bateu nele levemente com a bandeja e se levantou.

— _Cadê _o Blaine, afinal? Eu ainda não vi ele hoje.

— Ele ainda deve estar... — David nunca conseguiu terminar já que Reed vinha correndo escada abaixo, quase jogando-se, pulando alguns degraus. Ele bateu o ombro ao circundar o final do corrimão, apenas fazendo uma careta e continuando a andar, e deslizou para dentro da sala comunal.

— Gente! — disse ele, sem fôlego. — Venham logo! Blaine está pegando fogo!

Uma pausa sóbria.

Dwight lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo e franzido.

— Eu... acho que Kurt é o único que ficaria interessado com essa informação, Reed.²

Kurt jogou uma almofada na cara de Dwight, fazendo-o cair para trás com um grunhido, mas virou-se rapidamente para Reed.

— O que você quer dizer?

— É sério, ele está fervendo! Vamos! — E então ele apenas se virou e correu escada acima. Kurt imediatamente o seguiu, o resto dos garotos saindo de baixo dos cobertores para ir atrás deles.

* * *

><p>— Blaine...? — chamou Kurt ao se sentar na beirada da cama, inclinando-se sobre o prefeito de Windsor encolhido sob grossos lençóis. Blaine estava tremendo mas continuou dormindo. Kurt agora era um veterano em cuidar de pessoas enfermas; como eram apenas ele e seu pai, era ele quem tinha que cuidar de seu pai quando ele ficava doente. E depois de lidar com o recente infarto de seu pai, uma febre não era mais muito desafiadora.<p>

Ele tocou as palmas da mãos de Blaine e sua testa, e então balançou a cabeça.

— Ele realmente está queimando.

— O que a gente faz? — perguntou Wes ansiosamente. Ele olhou para fora; ainda estava nevando pesadamente. — Quer dizer... não tem como levar ele até a enfermaria. Não tem como a gente carregar ele com toda essa neve.

— Não temos nenhum remédio aqui? — perguntou Kurt ao pegar o termômetro digital no kit de primeiros socorros que Reed lhe entregou. Depois do clique, Kurt olhou a temperatura e suspirou profundamente, preocupado. — A febre está bem alta. Quase 39,5.

Os outros garotos de Windsor pareciam horrorizados. Kurt deixou a mão na testa de Blaine e olhou para Wes.

— Precisamos abaixar essa febre. Tá cheio de gelo lá fora, Wes; consegue pegar um pouco e colocar num pacote? — Wes saiu do quarto sem perguntas.

— Vou ver se temos algum remédio na cozinha — disse David, também saindo do quarto.

— O que podemos fazer? — perguntaram os gêmeos, pairando ansiosamente sobre eles.

Reed ergueu-se.

— Ah... talvez eu podia...

— Não, cobertores não — disse-lhe Kurt imediatamente. — Lembre da última vez. Não estamos tentando sufocar ele aqui. — Reed murchou um pouco, mas continuou com a aparência preocupada.

Kurt inclinou-se sobre Blaine, checando como ele estava respirando. Com todos os aspectos ele nunca teria ousado aproximar-se tanto dele. Ele realmente parecia estar com dificuldade para respirar...

— Parece que ele está com o nariz trancado...

Kurt endireitou-se, por um momento imaginando o que podia fazer, mas quando virou-se para os outros, Reed estava com um recipiente de Vick Vaporub na mão.

Kurt lançou para seu atual (e possivelmente prestes a ser substituído) melhor amigo um olhar aturdido e assassino, mas Reed, com o menor contorcer do canto dos lábios, simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas de soslaio.

Cautelosamente, Kurt pegou o recipiente dele. Os gêmeos tinham esses ridiculamente sorrisos irônicos em seus rostos, claramente aproveitando o que estava prestes a ocorrer. Kurt fuzilou-os malevolamente com os olhos, como se os desafiando a falar alguma coisa, mas eles apenas o olharam com expectativa.

— Por que vocês dois não saem e tentar ver se conseguem falar com a enfermeira da escola? — disse Kurt laconicamente, o calor subindo ao seu rosto. — Perguntar pra ela o que devemos fazer?

Os dois pareciam desapontados, mas se levantaram e saíram sem reclamações. Reed sorriu para eles, e então virou-se para Kurt, que também estava olhando-o significativamente. Mas Reed apenas sorriu brilhantemente.

— Não, eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

— Ah, pelo amor de... — Kurt suspirou pesadamente mas apenas balançou a cabeça. — Está bem. — Ele virou para Blaine, cogitando o que estava prestes a fazer. Mordendo o lábio, ele cuidadosamente moveu as mãos em direção à gola da blusa de Blaine para começar a desabotoar, mas parou e retirou as mãos quando o garoto na cama se moveu. Reed teve que cobrir a boca com a mão para sufocar uma risada.

Kurt franziu a testa para ele e Reed o olhou desculpadamente enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com interesse.

— Quer saber o que, _tudo bem... — _disse Kurt finalmente. Ele esticou as mãos e abriu a blusa de Blaine. Se ele o fizesse rápido o bastante, não teria tempo para pensar sobre isso. Ele passou um pouco da pomada nas mãos e a aplicou cuidadosamente sobre o peito e ombros de Blaine.

Reed teve um ataque de risos e teve que sair do quarto. Era terrível, ele sabia, já que Blaine estava tão doente, mas ver quão inconfortável Kurt parecia apenas fazia a situação ainda mais cômica.

Agora sozinho e não observado, Kurt sentiu-se muito menos inconfortável ao estudar a expressão contorcida de Blaine enquanto ele dormia. Assim que Kurt estava terminando, ele se moveu, as mãos movendo-se cuidadosamente para encostar-se às que estavam nos seus ombros.

— … Kurt...? — murmurou ele roucamente.

Por mais incômodo de fosse, Kurt não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Ele nunca tinha visto Blaine parecendo tão vulnerável antes.

— Sim, sou eu... Como você se sente...?

— … como um morto num forno.

Kurt sorriu um pouco mais.

— Bom, não posso te culpar; você está com uma febre terrível. — Ele começou a tirar as mãos, mas Blaine segurou seus pulsos. Surpreso, Kurt abaixou o olhar para ele. — … o que foi?

— … nada. — Mas ele continuou a segurar as mãos de Kurt, os olhos fechados.

Kurt corou, desviando o olhar. Depois de um momento, Blaine parecia respirar um pouco mais facilmente e o soltou. Ele sorriu fracamente para Kurt.

— Desculpa... Isso foi meio estranho, agora que tô pensando nisso...

— Você está doente. Não espero que pense racionalmente. — Kurt sorriu torto.

— Por que você ainda está aqui? — perguntou Blaine, confuso, ao olhar para o relógio na sua mesa de cabeceira. — Não tem aula...?

— É dia de neve — disse Kurt com naturalidade ao ajeitar as cobertas ao redor de Blaine. — Literalmente. O campus está debaixo de aparentemente um metro de neve. Nem os professores conseguem sair.

Blaine virou-se por um momento para tossir em sua mão. Soava terrível.

— … garanta que os gêmeos não vão praticar — tosse — snowboarding...

— Tarde demais para isso.

— … e não deixe Reed chegar perto da lareira...

— Tarde demais para isso também.

— … e sobre Wes e David jogarem neve em Stuart?

Kurt maravilhou-se em como Blaine sabia perfeitamente o que exatamente seus amigos estariam fazendo num dia de neve. Mas balançou a cabeça.

— Você está atrasado para tudo. Eu e Dwight tivemos que arrastá-los de volta para dentro quando o segundo vento começou.

— Mas você está bem, certo? — perguntou Blaine.

— Por que você está falando? Por que você está preocupado comigo? — repreendeu Kurt, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se deitar. — Blaine, você está com 39,5 de febre, mal consegue respirar, está preso no meio da nevada da década. Só fique deitado, está bem?

Blaine o encarou, os olhos vermelhos.

— … certo. — Ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente. — Sabe... eu não queria que você me visse assim.

— Tarde demais para isso também — disse Kurt enquanto Wes entrava no quarto com o pacote de gelo. Ele tomou-o dele e colocou na cabeça de Blaine. Ele estremeceu com o frio, mas Kurt olhou-o significativamente e ele deixou o pacote na cabeça.

— Você está terrível, Blaine — disse Wes, em parte brincando, em parte falando sério.

— Vou acreditar em você — resmungou Blaine. Kurt ajeitou as cobertas mais próximas dele e assistiu Blaine cair no sono de novo.

Foi então que David chegou parecendo angustiado. Ele trazia alguns comprimidos consigo, mas balançou a cabeça ao entregá-los para Kurt.

— É tudo o que temos. Nem são os que precisamos, na maioria. E... meio que não temos comida nenhuma na casa. Ao menos, nada que Blaine devesse comer assim.

— Quando tempo até a tempestade passar? — perguntou Kurt, preocupado.

— Horas? Mas mesmo se passasse, ainda tem toda a neve no chão. Como a gente sai daqui?

Evan enfiou a cabeça porta adentro.

— Kurt. Venha aqui um segundo.

Olhando de relance para Blaine, Kurt se levantou e foi até os gêmeos fora do quarto. Ethan parecia preocupado e mexeu-se inconfortavelmente quando Kurt os olhou.

— Conseguimos falar com a Srta. Summers. Ela ainda está na casa dela, mas por causa da neve não consegue chegar aqui. Ela soou preocupada quando descremos como Blaine está. Disse que temos que prestar atenção especial pelas próximas horas. Se ele não melhorar, ela vai chamar o helicóptero do hospital para vir buscar ele.

— Ele não vai melhorar... — murmurou Kurt. — Não temos remédios suficiente, nem temos muita comida. Suas habilidades de economia doméstica são hediondas.

— Sabemos. — Os gêmeos suspiraram. — Bichos de estimação também não duram muito.

— A aranha do Luke sobreviveu um mês, eu acho.

— Até que o "familiar³" de Dwight engoliu ela. E daí o familiar morreu.

Ethan viu a expressão de Kurt e rapidamente voltou ao tópico.

— Mas temos que tentar.

Kurt ficou parado, considerando, por um momento. E então ergueu o olhar ao percebeu uma coisa.

— Vocês me disseram, quando cheguei aqui, que conseguem abrir qualquer porta do campus... vocês conseguem abrir a clínica? Deve ter as coisas que precisamos lá.

— Kurt, você está falando em sair no meio _disso!_ — Evan apontou para a tempestade. — Mesmo que _tivéssemos _uma chave que abrisse a porta e os armários, o que podemos ter, você não vai conseguir sair agora. Temos que esperar até que a tempestade se acalme um pouco.

— Olha. — Ethan colocou a mão no ombro de Kurt quando viu o quão preocupado ele estava. — Não gostamos disso nem um pouco também. Mas Blaine não iria querer que você fosse correr lá fora também.

— Mas e vocês dois?

— Não podemos ir de _snowboard _por todo o campus. — Evan revirou os olhos. — Aqui é Ohio, não Aspen. Kurt, eu _prometo _que vamos assim que a tempestade deixe até um micrômetro passar. Relaxa. Aqui, vou até te dar a chave, se te faz se sentir melhor. — Ele colocou uma chave sem adornos de metal na mão de Kurt.

_Relaxar. Certo. _Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou para o quarto. _Talvez... ele melhore um pouco._

* * *

><p>Blaine não piorou mas também não melhorou.<p>

Enquanto os garotos tentaram mendigar por comida e consertar os vidros quebrados das janelas atingidas pela neve e pelo vento, Kurt sentou-se com Blaine. Algumas horas tinham passado desde que eles o tinhham encontrado. Blaine caia no sono e acordava, e em hora alguma parecia relaxar. Ele apenas parecia frio e doente. Kurt lhe deu seus remédios e isso ajudou por um tempo, mas só funcionaria se fosse constante.

Havia salgadinhos e comida gordurosa no geral o suficiente para sustentar os garotos pelo dia, mas o estoque não ajudaria Blaine. Tudo que Kurt podia temporariamente lhe dar era algumas maçãs, as quais ele mal conseguia comer.

Kurt começou a perceber quão importante Blaine era na casa. Os outros garotos continuavam a passar pela sua porta como se precisando perguntar alguma coisa, mas então lembravam-se de que ele estava doente e iam embora. Blaine era o Monitor Provisório, e todos eles naturalmente se voltavam para ele por ajuda, mas agora que até _ele _estava doente, não havia mais ninguém para lhes dizer o que fazer. David teve que tomar conta, mantendo-os longe de Blaine e tentando manter a casa intacta.

Tinha que ser algum tipo de carma, ele dissera para Kurt.

— Você não tem que ficar aqui, Kurt — murmurara Blaine mais tarde aquele dia. — Você pode ficar doente também.

— Eu não confio em ninguém aqui para cuidar de alguém de cama. — Kurt revirou os olhos. — Eles mal conseguem tomar conta de si mesmos enquanto falamos.

Mas não foi até que Blaine caiu em um sono inquieto, claramente lutando com o que quer que estivesse devastando seu corpo — quente e frio e pele vermelha e frágil — que Kurt sentiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa._

Blaine parecia cansado e doente, e dormia segurando a mão de Kurt. Suas palmas estavam abrasadoras, e dor estava evidente em sua expressão até enquanto dormia. Kurt segurou a mão de Blaine ao se inclinar, respirando profundamente.

_Não posso mais assistir isso. _Kurt levantou-se e correu porta afora.

— Kurt! — disse David, vendo-o no corredor, colocando uma jaqueta e seguindo até uma das janelas no segundo andar. — Ei, você não está indo lá fora, vai?

— Tendo que conseguir algum remédio pra ele! — disse Kurt.

— Os gêmeos já foram tentar conseguir um pouco de comida no Sul e do prédio central. Se você apenas esperar um pouco, eles vão até a clínica. Kurt, você _não pode _ir lá fora.

— Eu vou ficar bem! — retrucou Kurt.

— Como você vai entrar lá, de qualquer jeito? — demandou David.

— Os gêmeos me deram a chave.

— Eu vou com você.

— Não, eu já disse! — Kurt virou-se para ele. — Olha, você tem que tomar conta dos outros aqui na casa e de Blaine. Eu já volto, não sou _tão _delicado. — E, com isso, ele abriu a janela e pulou. Suas botas tocaram o chão coberto de neve com um baque suave. Estava positivamente frígido. Kurt, franzindo os olhos contra o vento, abaixou um pouco mais os protetores de orelha do seu gorro ao marchar na direção da clínica.

Não havia mais tanta neve caindo, mas o vento era tão forte que trazia todos os flocos para o seu rosto, machucando. Ele afundava as botas na neve a cada passo que dava, e seu pé estava começando a ficar frio. Ele fechou os braços para manter o casaco fechado e moveu-se o mais rápido que podia pelo terreno.

— Kurt!

Ele parou. Na direção de Stuart, ele viu Logan, correndo até ele. Ele estava usando um grosso casaco de pele e pesadas botas de neve. Kurt ficou tenso agora, não por causa do frio, mas pela lembrança do que tinha acontecido na última vez que eles se viram.

— Kurt, o que você está fazendo aqui fora? — exclamou Logan pelo vento. — Volte pra dentro!

— Tenho que chegar à clínica! — gritou Kurt em resposta. — Blaine está doente! Precisa de remédio, e não temos nada na casa!

Logan o olhou por um momento, e então disse:

— Vamos! Venha comigo!

— Pra onde?

— Stuart! É mais perto! A clínica fica do outro lado do campus, perto de Hanover! Só vou te dar alguns dos nossos!

Kurt estava surpreso, mas não tinha outra escolha agora. Ele assentiu e seguiu Logan até Stuart. Ao fazê-lo, ele perguntou:

— O que aconteceu com o seu olho?

Logan nem parou para responder.

— Foi atingido por um punho! Nada de anormal!

Kurt o encarou, perguntando-se como ele tinha entrado numa briga em primeiro lugar. Logan o ajudou subir até Stuart, e o parou na entrada.

— Fique aqui — disse ele. — Eles vão ficar bravos se verem você lá dentro. Vou pegar comida e remédios. — Ele entrou na casa sem nem dar a Kurt a chance de responder.

Kurt moveu-se inquieto com tudo isso. Ele tinha dado um tapa em Logan nas Seccionais, mas aqui estava ele, ajudando-o. E ele nem se importava que era tudo para Blaine também. Talvez Kurt tivesse agido precipitadamente? Será que ele tinha saído da linha ao bater em Logan? Ele não tinha certeza.

Quando Logan voltou, ele trazia uma caixa enorme de remédios e alguma comida. Ele a entregou para Kurt, que o olhou.

— Por que você está fazendo isso?

Logan lhe lançou um olhar estranho como se imaginando o porquê da pergunta.

— Sou o Monitor da Casa Stuart. É meu dever te ajudar.

No caminho de volta, Logan trouxera outro casaco, e ambos os garotos o usaram como escudo para passar pela neve e pelo vento. Foi uma caminha longa e fria, e a proximidade de Logan não conseguia aliviar a frieza.

Quando eles chegaram à Windsor, os dentes de Kurt estavam tremendo. Logan garantiu que Kurt era capaz de chegar à janela em segurança, empurrando-o. Enquanto Kurt entrava na casa, ele virou-se para Logan, que apenas assentiu, parado ali por muito mais tempo do que o absolutamente necessário, e então voltou à caminho de Stuart.

Kurt sentiu a culpa torcer-se dentro de si de novo. Logan o tinha ajudado sem ele pedir, sem mesmo uma palavra. Ele não sabia o que pensar disso. Ele tirou suas botas ensopadas e suas coisas frias e molhadas antes de pegar a caixa marrom e seguir na direção do quarto de Blaine. Os gêmeos estavam lá, checando sua temperatura.

— Oi, Kurt — disse Evan com um sorrisinho. — Pegamos comida e... remédios... — Ele viu a caixa na mão de Kurt. — Onde você conseguiu isso?

— … Logan — respondeu Kurt verdadeiramente. — Tentei ir até a clínica, mas ele me viu e … me deu isso aqui.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada e apenas assentiram.

— Blaine está falando enquanto dorme — disse Evan. — Ele quer você, Kurt.

Eles não traziam nada nas estrelinhas do seu tom de voz. Apenas saíram. Kurt sentou-se perto da cama de novo e checou a temperatura de Blaine. Estava um pouco mais baixa do que antes. Com um profundo suspiro, Kurt preparou o remédio e segurou a mão de Blaine. Ele esperava que ele melhorasse.

* * *

><p>Blaine moveu-se. Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu Kurt adormecido na borda da cama, segurando sua mão. Ele sorriu. Na mesa de cabeceira havia um copo de água com alguns comprimidos do lado, e no copo estava um post-it escrito: Me beba!<p>

Blaine sorriu para isso, e obedientemente tomou os comprimidos. Ele segurou a mão de Kurt e o assistiu enquanto ele dormia, seu rosto sereno não demonstrando o que ele estava sonhando, se é que estava sonhando, nem uma vez. Ele desejou saber com quem Kurt sonhava.

Gentilmente, Blaine inclinou-se e beijou as pontas dos dedos congeladas de Kurt, respirando sobre elas para aquecê-las e descongelá-las. Ele sorriu para ele.

Ele já estava começando a se sentir melhor.

* * *

><p><em>1: processo de preservação em baixas temperaturas de humanos e outros animais que não podem mais ser mantidos vivos pela medicina contemporânea, na esperança de que a cura e a reanimação sejam possíveis no futuro.<em>

_2: típica piada americana. He is hot - ele está quente/é gostoso. Nunca fica tão boa quando traduzida.  
><em>

_3: na superstição britânica, _familiar _é um espírito geralmente em forma de animal._

* * *

><p><em>NT: Obrigada pelas reviews! Fico feliz que estejam gostando da história!_


	9. Episódio 9: Perguntas

**Dalton**

**Episódio 9: Perguntas**

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E esta é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_As coisas quase voltaram ao normal depois das Seccionais e da tempestade de neve._

_Com as Seccionais terminadas, é tempo de focar no Festival de Inverno._

… _ou, pelo menos, esse era o plano._

* * *

><p>Kurt saiu voando na sala de Murdoch parecendo tão lívido que todos os garotos no corredor imediatamente abriram caminho para ele passar. Kurt estava segurando seu trabalho como se fosse arremessá-lo no próximo ser humano que entrasse no seu caminho. Depois de dois dias presos pela neve, Dalton finalmente transparecia vida novamente, mas <em>isso <em>era aparentemente o que esperava para receber Kurt quando voltasse às aulas.

_Pesquisa incompleta? Discussão não educacional? Observações superficiais?, _pensou ele furiosamente, deslizando pelos corredores à procura de sangue. _Eu passei quase uma semana inteira correndo entre estantes na biblioteca e analisando a lista de leitura de sete centímetros requerida por ele — para um _único _trabalho. O que diabos tem de errado com esse homem? E por que nessa Terra verde o _treinador de futebol americano_ também ensina _Literatura?

Era o trabalho escolar mais longo e pesadamente detalhado que ele jamais tinha escrito para alguém e até os garotos de Windsor tinham ficado horrorizados com o tamanho.

— Nunca tivemos um assim antes — dissera David, assombrado quando vira o trabalho impresso antes. — Ele te deu tudo isso só para nos "alcançar"?

Kurt experimentara um professor exigente antes, mas Sue Sylvester era psicótica e demandava formações e passos de dança perfeitos. E ela, a _certo _nível,exibia níveis de justiça. Mas quando ele recebera o trabalho de volta e vira as anotações em vermelho, ele confrontara o brutamontes atrás da mesa do professor após a aula.

— Eu não entendo — ele dissera, franzindo a testa. — Li minuciosamente as recomendações, professor Murdoch, e todos as minhas fontes de pesquisa foram citadas...

— Acho que sou eu quem julga isso, sr. Hummel. — O professor lhe lançara um olhar frio. O Chefe da Casa Stuart parecia gigante, um homem envolto em uma camada grossa que lembrava Kurt fortemente dos jogadores feitos de músculo em McKinley, mas uma versão completamente desenvolvida. — Você claramente não usou nenhuma das recomendações que foram especificamente selecionadas no currículo para o semestre...

— Porque eu sabia que era o que todos os outros vão usar — retrucou Kurt. — Não faria sentido imitar o que os outros fizeram então eu usei outro ângulo e outra teoria...

— O que, como eu disse claramente — e Murdoch indicou uma enorme marca em tinta vermelha no trabalho de Kurt — era completamente inapropriado em relação ao tópico em discussão.

— _O quê? — _Kurt não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. — Professor Murdoch, eu encontrei mais de _uma dúzia _de referências na Biblioteca de Dalton que se aplicam à teoria para...

— Essa conversa não está indo a lugar algum, Hummel. — Murdoch inclinou-se sobre ele. Kurt nem piscou. — Como eu já disse, suas principais fontes de pesquisa deveriam ter sido _apenas _as indicadas, pois são as mais aptas para a discussão.

— Com todo o respeito, senhor — sibilou Kurt entre os dentes —, acho que o senhor está sendo tendencioso. Já que todas as fontes indicadas provêm de textos que o _senhor _escreveu.

A expressão de Murdoch escureceu — tanto que os garotos passando no lado de fora da porta tiveram que parar e encara conforme o gigante avançava na forma esguia de Kurt.

— Você está saindo da linha com essa boca sua, Sr. Hummel. Você não mais se encontra em uma escolinha pública vagabunda de Ohio. Você está na Academia Dalton agora, e você vai agir de maneira condizente para com um jovem educado, ou eles não ensinam boas maneiras onde você vivia?

Kurt corou de raiva, quase incapaz de falar.

— Então isso é sobre de onde eu vim?

— A _única _coisa que distinguimos aqui em Dalton é _excelência _em todos os aspectos — rosnou Murdoch. — Seu trabalho, comportamento _e _guarda-roupa, se a exibição na semana passada serve de prova, não preenchem as expectativas. Agora saia dessa sala imediatamente antes que eu o coloque na detenção, ou ligue para seus pais.

Depois disso, Kurt simplesmente pegou seu papel e correu porta agora, desejando desesperadamente quebrar algo, e ele tivera que partir ou esse algo teria sido o hipócrita na sala de aula. Ele nunca sentira tanta raiva em toda a sua vida — a nota mais baixa que jamais tinha tirado tinha sido um 75 nos seus trabalhos. Mesmo que ele houvesse tido alguns problemas em sua primeira semana, com a ajuda dos garotos de Windsor, ele conseguira manter boas notas — até agora.

Blaine apareceu de um corredor contíguo e viu os outros garotos se escondendo da expressão de Kurt. Ele caminhou até ele e rapidamente tentou pará-lo.

— Ei, Kurt... o que aconteceu? O que está errado?

Kurt ergueu seu trabalho amassado e indicou as enormes marcas vermelhas com convicção. Blaine assentiu lentamente, entendendo a situação.

— Ah... Murdoch.

— E o que você está de fazendo de pé? — demandou Kurt de repente. — Você estava com febre alta dois dias atrás!

— Não posso ficar naquela cama nem mais um dia — disse Blaine, a voz bairando o tom de manha, puxando seu colarinho. Ele ainda estava um pouco pálido. — E não posso perder mais um encontro dos Warblers para o Festival de Inverno.

— Se tiver uma recaída, você não _vai _ao Festival de Inverno! — retorquiu Kurt. — É tão difícil de entender?

— Tudo bem! Tudo bem... só... só se acalme — disse Blaine firmemente. — Estou do seu lado, lembra?

Kurt grunhiu e jogou num dos assentos no corredor.

— Eu sei, sinto muito... é só que é tão... — ele completou a sentença com um som frustrado e suas mãos fizeram um gesto de estrangular algo.

Blaine sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Conheço a sensação. Acontece mais vezes do que você pensa. Sabia que uma vez ele não quis aceitar um trabalho do David argumentando que era, pelo jeito, "muito avançado" para alguém do ano dele?

— Ele _o quê? _David é um do que tem as melhores notas em Windsor... e se matou para deixar as coisas assim apesar de toda a maluquice lá dentro.

— É, ele acusou ele de roubar o trabalho de um dos formandos. David ficou furioso. Você sabe como ele fica tenso às vezes.

— O que vocês fizeram?

— Bom, depois de não conseguir nada com ele, David contou para Howard. Aparentemente houve um debate caloroso, e Howard conseguiu que Murdoch aumentasse a nossa, mas ficou em 80, o primeiro do David em três semestres.

— Alguma vez ele implicou com você?

— Tem um motivo para eu ter deixado o time de futebol. — Blaine sorriu languidamente. Kurt sacudiu a cabeça em desgosto.

— Nada de bullying, certo? — falou sarcasticamente.

— Você acha? — Blaine suspirou. — Com Murdoch, aparentemente não é bullying porque ele "criando um nível de excelência". Ou é isso que ele diz. — Ele viu Kurt fazer uma careta para seu trabalho de novo e o cutucou. — Posso falar com Howard por você.

— Não, _eu _vou falar com Howard — disse Kurt, sacudindo a cabeça. — Você precisa voltar pra cama.

— Estou bem...!

— Não está. E além do mais, sou _eu _quem tem uma reclamação a fazer. — Ele pausou e fez outra careta. — Além do mais, ele insultou o gosto de moda meu e do Reed.

Blaine caiu na risada.

— É, acho que ele não gosta muito de extravagância. — Ele bateu gentilmente no joelho de Kurt, resistindo a vontade de puxá-lo para perto, e sorriu. — Te vejo no dormitório, ok?

— Ok. — Kurt assentiu, assistindo-o partir. Ele suspirou quando Blaine desapareceu e se levantou, olhando para seu trabalho. Ele o guardou na sua mochila e seguiu na direção da ala dos professores. Ao cruzar os corredores, passou pelo saguão dos Warblers, cuja porta fora deixada aberta.

— Kurt, venha aqui! — disse uma voz autoritária na sala, fazendo-o pular. Kurt piscou e entrou. — Sr. Harvey?

Greg estava olhando para várias partituras, mantendo-se focadas nelas mesmo ao chamá-lo. Kurt caminhou até ele, confuso.

— Alguma coisa errada? — _Tem mais alguma notícia ruim para essa manhã?_

— Ouvi sobre Blaine, a srta. Summers me contou. Como ele está?

— Bom, ele certamente consegue caminhar por aí agora; acabei de falar com ele nos corredores. Mas mandei que voltasse ao quarto.

— Ele ainda está doente?

— Não acho que tenha se recuperado completamente.

— Vai estar bom para o Festival?

Kurt hesitou. Blaine vinha praticando pesado e tinha quase focado-se inteiramente no (agora) Festival de Música de Inverno, até ter ficado doente. Ele sabia porque Greg estava perguntando — se Blaine não estivesse bem o bastante para se apresentar, ele teria que encontrar um segundo solista. E o segundo solista na última vez fora Logan.

— Eu... — Kurt considerou. — Acho que talvez ele consiga se apresentar mas... não tenho certeza se ele vai estar completamente curado. Mas é claro, acho que ele iria preferir morrer sufocado do que simplesmente abrir mão sem lutar.

— Bom, eu não quero que ele piore também — comentou Greg, olhando-o. Ele sorriu um pouco para a hesitação de Kurt. — Não se preocupe, Kurt. Não vou tirar Blaine da apresentação até que veja que ele realmente não consegue dar conta, não deveria estar se forçando.

— Certo. — Kurt sorriu, assentindo em alívio. — O senhor, hm, quer que eu fale com ele?

— Não, na verdade... eu queria falar com _você _sobre uma coisinha. Para a apresentação de Outono... quer dizer, de Inverno — ele fez uma careta para a neve, sem dúvidas lembrando o terrível dia interminável que passou preso e sendo civil com seus irritantes colegas. — Para a apresentação, precisamos de _dois _solistas. — Ele olhou para Kurt firmemente. — Agora, não estou te oferecendo a trabalho... mas gostaria de vê-lo duelar por ele.

Kurt o encarou, maravilhado.

— Eu... mas é claro! É claro, eu adoraria fazer um teste para isso! Segundo solista, quero dizer.

— Bom, quem sabe. — Greg parecia cansado. — Se Blaine não der conta e você vencer Logan, pode muito bem comemorar e ficar como solista principal.

— Como se Blaine não fosse entrar em colapso antes de deixar Logan tomar seu lugar... — murmurou Kurt, e então parou e ergueu o olhar. — Espere. Quer dizer que Logan está duelando _de novo_?

— Ele disse que gostaria de tentar — disse Greg, assentindo ao sentar-se ao piado. — Parecia como se ele quisesse reconquistar seu antigo posto. Não sei o que é, mas algo acendeu uma chama dentro dele. — Kurt moveu-se, inquieto, e então Greg disse: — Agora, preciso confirmar sua aplicação. É melhor se preparar, porque vou fechar as aplicações no encontro de hoje, e então vou anunciar se você terá que passar pelos preliminares comigo e a Sra. Medel, ou se vamos para o duelo direto.

— Certo... certo — Kurt já estava distraído. Ele estava repassando todo o seu extenso repertório na cabeça. O que ele deveria cantar para conquistar os Warblers em um duelo? Ou, por outro lado, o que ele _não deveria _cantar...?

Naquele momento, um pensamento lhe veio. Ele parou e ergueu o olhar.

— Espere... hm... tem alguém com quem eu _vá _duelar já?

— Para segundo solista? — Greg checou os papéis. — Bom, se ninguém mais tentar... você vai duelar com Reed Van Kamp.

* * *

><p>— Eu estou morto, pela minha estúpida coleção de verão da Givenchy, estou tão morto.<p>

— Reed! — repreendeu Kurt, já que seu amigo continuava a marchar de um lado para o outro no seu chão branco acarpetado mais tarde naquele dia. — Se acalme.

— Não tem como _me acalmar! — _exclamou Reed em resposta ao se agitar, uma exagerada manga da sua camisa Alexander McQueen sacudindo. — Vou duelar com _você! _Não tenho que nada que possa te derrotar!

— Por que você está me dizendo isso, sou a competição...? — Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha ao assisti-lo marchar.

— E também é meu amigo? Francamente, prefiro ser honesto do que tem um colapso quando estiver sozinho e realizar que, _por Prada, _estão tão _morto! — _Ele afundou na cama, a cabeça nas mãos, e acrescentou, a voz seca: — Além do mais, _você _me contou que vai duelar comigo, posso muito bem ser honesta em retorno, não é? Quer dizer, você podia ter me deixado no escuro e me pegar de surpresa na hora ao invés de me avisar.

— Eu nem sabia que ia duelar com você até que aceitei — disse Kurt, subindo na cama ao lado dele. — Não sei porque você está surtando tanto com isso.

— Bom, _eu _sei! — vociferou Reed, abraçando seu travesseiro e tirando fios dele. — Já ouviu você mesmo cantando?

— Sim, muitas vezes e estou ciente da magnitude do meu talento.

— É isso que quero dizer... — Reed grunhiu, jogando-se de lado na cama com a cabeça para baixo. — … eu nunca sequer tentei duelar para segundo solista antes. Achei que podia colocar meu nome na lista porque só ia ter solistas principais, e é por isso que Blaine e Logan estão lutando, e eu nunca pensei que _realmente _teria que duelar um dia. Como eu saberia que ia ter dois solistas e que estava me inscrevendo para ser o segundo?

— Reed — disse Kurt com desaprovação, olhando-o furiosamente. — Você é um Warbler, pelo amor dos céus. Você não pode ser _tão _ruim. Pare de ser tão dramático! — Ele arrancou o travesseiros das garras de Reed. — Se levante! Agora! Cante alguma coisa para mim.

— Só sobre meu cadáver muito bem vestido, Kurt! Não vou _cantar _para você agora!

— Ah, sim, você vai... — Kurt segurou seus punhos, e, como era mais alto e mais forte, puxou o outro garoto de pé. — Levanta! De pé, fique ali e cante alguma coisa para mim. _Agora, _Reed, estou dizendo, não temos o dia todo. Project Runway começa em meia hora.

Vermelho escarlate, Reed inquitou-se de onde estava na sua frente. Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha para ele em resposta.

— Então?

— Só para sua informação, eu nunca cantei um solo antes — avisou Reed.

— Reed!

— Está bem! — Ele suspirou. — Teddy Geiger está bom para você...?

Kurt apenas piscou lentamente, a expressão em branco, em resposta. Reed suspirou e lentamente começou a cantar. À princípio ele estava cantando tão baixinho que Kurt mal conseguia ouví-lo. Ele gesticulou para que ele cantasse mais alto.

Reed ergueu a voz, tentativamente e, então, lentamente ganhando certa confiança.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all (Andando pela rua, num mundo além de tudo)_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet (Nada parece ser, nada é tão doce)_

_As what I can't have… (Quando tudo que não posso ter...)_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair 'round your finger… (Como você e o jeito que enrola o cabelo em torno do dedo...)_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you…what I feel about you… (Hoje à noite não tenho medo de te falar... o que sinto por você...)_

As sobrancelhas de Kurt subiram de novo e ele piscou. Reed não tinha o seu alcance vocal, isso era certo... mas ele não era ruim. Ele não era _nem um pouco _ruim. Havia uma cor na sua voz e uma emoção que ecoava. E quando Reed finalmente começou a se sentir confortável, simplesmente se rendendo a música...

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have (Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver)_

_and cannon ball into the water… (E cair de bomba na água...)_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have (Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver)_

_For you I will… (Por você, eu vou...)_

_For you I will… (Por você, eu vou...)_

Kurt apenas o encarou, piscando. Reed podia ou não podia ter esquecido de sua presença no quarto nesse momento. Ele estava apenas se entregando a música, e agora que o fazia — ele realmente _realmente _conseguia cantar. Como Logan e Blaine, Reed transformava a música em algo inteiramente seu.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall and create a mood I would (Se eu pudesse escurecer as luzes no shopping e criar um clima, sim, eu faria)_

_Shout out your name so it echos in every room, I would (Gritar seu nome para que ecoasse em cada sala, eu gritaria)_

_That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do (É isso que eu faria, é isso que eu faria)_

_that's what I'd do to get through to you (É isso que eu faria para chegar a você)_

_You always want what you can't have (Você sempre quer o que não pode ter)_

_But I've got to try (Mas tenho que tentar)_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have (Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tenho)_

_For you I will (Por você, eu vou)_

_For you I will… (Por você, eu vou...)_

Quando ele finalmente se calou, ele parecia um pouco sem fôlego e corado, desorientado, mas, depois de um tempinho, pareceu se recuperar um pouco e olhou para Kurt.

— Ah... certo, então...

— O que você quer dizer com "ah, certo?" — demandou Kurt, ajeitando-se na cama para ficar com as costas restas. — Por que você nunca cantou assim antes?

— Ah... foi... foi tão ruim?

— Você está louco. Não! Você foi ótimo! Mais que ótimo... você _poderia _virar um solista se quisesse! — Kurt se levantou e caminhou até ele. — Por que você nunca tentou antes?

Reed deu de ombros abatidamente, sentando-se na cama.

— Eu não sei. Ninguém nunca me ouviu cantar antes, na verdade.

— O que você quer dizer?

Reed deu de ombros de novo, mexendo na sua colcha.

— … não sei. Quer dizer... Você conhece minha mãe, não é?

— Quem em sã consciência não conhece...?

— Exatamente. Bom ela... ela não acha que eu seria muito bom nisso, na verdade. — Ele se inquietou. — Quer dizer, ela já me _ouviu, _é claro, mas não achou que fosse algo muito importante. E vindo dela, bom... é meio que alto padrão. Ela nem sabe que eu sou um Warbler, também.

Kurt já ouvira de celebridades jogando seus filhos no show business, independente se eles tinham talento ou não, mas ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém que realmente _não _quisesse um filho talentoso se apresentando. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Reed, preocupado com a sua expressão.

— … sua mãe não sabe que você canta...?

— É... ela quer que eu assuma o império dela ou vire um estilista ou um fotógrafo ou... _algo _relacionado com o que ela faz. Por mim tudo bem mas... eu _gosto _de cantar. E pintar. Mas agora cantar é mais relevante.

— Você canta, você pinta, você tem o gosto mais incrível em roupas... tem _alguma coisa _que você não consegue fazer? — Kurt sorriu.

— Aparentemente, não consigo andar em um corredor recém enxuto sem quebrar algum membro. — Reed sorriu de volta.

— É isso — concluiu Kurt. Ele colocou um braço ao redor de Reed. — Bom, eu acho que você é incrível. E, vindo mim, é claro, você pode ter certeza que isso é um complemento e tanto.

Reed riu, inclinando-se sobre ele.

— Obrigado, Kurt. Mas não ouse começar a sentir pena de mim agora; é bom que você me duele lá. Se você vai me matar, é bom que me mate com estilo. Ou nunca mais te dou um item sequer da coleção de inverno do Marc Jacobs.

— Por favor, Reed. — Kurt sorriu torto em um jeito adoravelmente superior. — Agora que sei como você é bom, vou ter que soltar cada pedacinho de talento que tenho para te destruir completamente.

— Fantástico. Agora venha me ajudar a escolher uma roupa bonita para o meu enterro.

— Com prazer.

* * *

><p>Logan saiu do prédio escolar, soltou o nó da gravata, ansioso para voltar para Stuart para alguns momentos de paz antes de ter que se preparar para o encontro dos Warblers.<p>

— Ei, espere!

— Como está passando, amigão?

Duas vozes perigosamente energéticas e alegres soaram por perto. E no próximo instante, os gêmeos estavam um de cada lado seu, sorrindo. Eles imediatamente seguraram seus ombros, guiando-o na direção da biblioteca.

— Você vem com a gente! — disse um deles.

— _O quê? _— Ele lugou contra eles, mas eles simplesmente o empurram para a frente, as mãos pousadas nas suas costas.

— Só queremos conversar! — disse o outro gêmeo com aquele mesmo tom excitado e amigável que às vezes nunca predizia coisas boas se quem o estava recebendo não era um Windsor. — Não se preocupe.

Logan os fuzilou com os olhos, mexendo os ombros para tentar se livrar de suas mãos e não obtendo sucesso, mas os deixou guiarem-no. Ele revirou os olhos quando chegaram à biblioteca, que estava vazia à essa hora do dia.

Ethan esgueirou-se para dentro por primeiro enquanto Evan manteve Logan do lado de fora. Ethan deslizou até a mesa da bibliotecária e sorriu adoravelmente, parecendo perfeitamente angelical.

— Olá, sra. A!

— Ah, olá... Ethan? Ou Evan?

O gêmeo riu.

— Sou o Ethan, sra. A. Então, a Reitora Ramsey me disse para pedir para você ir ao escritório dela? Algo sobre uma lista de livros que você pediu? Ela disse que não, não temos permissão para comprar o Livro dos Nove Portões do Reino da Escuridão.

— Mas eu não... — ela parou e franziu a testa. — Se for _Dwight _de novo... — Ela rapidamente pegou uma prancheta e saiu de trás da mesa. — É melhor eu dar uma olhada no que mais pode estar na lista. Ethan, você pode ficar de olho por aqui? Não vou me demorar.

— Sem problemas, sra. A! — Ethan sorriu, inclinando sobre a mesa. Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso e saiu pela porta, a madeira de carvalho balançando. Quando ela fechou-se novamente, Evan apareceu na entrada com Logan. Os gêmeos então arrastaram Logan pelo local e o depositaram num assento de uma mesa o encarando. Cada um pegou uma cadeira, virou-a no lugar na frente de Logan e colocou um pé em cima delas.

Em um movimento repentino, Evan virou a lâmpada de leitura para cima, iluminando o rosto de Logan diretamente. Eles não estavam mais sorrindo.

— Certo, Wright. Fale.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou Logan, revirando os olhos.

Ethan não piscou um olho.

— Dia de neve. Tempestade? Kurt? Você? Juntos?

— Uau, vocês _são mesmo _loucos — zombou Logan. Ele passou a mão em seu blazer sem pressa. — Se precisam saber, enquanto vocês dois estavam invadindo o refeitório, Kurt decidiu ir até a ala hospitalar. A qual, como vocês sabem, fica perto de _Hanover. _Que é a casa mais distante do dormitório de vocês. Se eu deixasse ele continuar o caminho até lá, vocês dois basicamente estariam no _funeral _dele nesse momento.

— Por mais que estejamos _profundamente _agradecidos pela sua tentativa de ajudar nosso pobre, doente Monitor Substituto — Evan sorriu açucaradamente —, não podemos evitar mas nos perguntar se, ao fazer tal ação, você estava tentando ajudar mais a _si mesmo?_

— Eu ajudei ambos Blaine _e _Kurt e esse é o agradecimento que recebo... — Logan suspirou, lançando aos gêmeos um olhar que dizia que ele os considerava idiotas. — Se eu soubesse, não teria me dado ao trabalho.

— Apenas nos conte porque está tão interessado em Kurt, Logan? — Evan sorriu gentilmente. — Porque, de verdade, todos nós sabemos que bem no fundo do seu coração de gelo negro você não é nem de perto a primeira pessoa a quem iríamos procurar pelo mínimo de _compaixão_ aleatória.

— Não depois que você pôs para correr o seu primeiro garoto de Windsor — acrescentou Ethan com a mesma expressão.

Logan apenas balançou a cabeça, parecendo entediado e irritado.

— Então Blaine não te contou... não culpo ele, devem mesmo ser notícias ruins quando você não pode fazer _nada _sobre isso.

— E nos contar o quê, exatamente?

— Que estou apaixonado pelo Kurt.

Isso capturou a atenção dos gêmeos. Ambos o encaram, expressões misturadas percorrendo seus rostos — que foram de choque, admiração, e então precursor para fúria.

— Logan... — disse Ethan lentamente, como se mexendo com águas perigosas. — … eu juro.. se você está zoando com a gente...

— Não estou de brincadeira — disse Logan, olhando-os diretamente. — Já contei para Blaine, e até ele sabia que eu estava dizendo a verdade. Estou contando para vocês agora. E, alguma hora, vou contar para Kurt.

— Você _não _pode fazer isso com Kurt — disse Evan firmemente, plantando uma mão na mesa. — Você não tem ideia pelo que ele acabou de passar e se você confundir ele agora...

— Eu sei o que aconteceu com Kurt. — Logan parecia irritado. — Por que acham que ainda tenho isso? — E ele indicou o machucado a cicatrizar ao redor do seu olho. — Aquele jogador idiota que matou ele de susto nas Seccionais? É, eu vi ele. Fui atrás dele. E pedi, _educadamente, _que ficasse longe de Kurt.

— Você espancou ele?

— Não espanquei _ninguém — _retrucou Logan.

— Tsk. Que pena. — Ethan suspirou.

Evan concordou.

— Ele merecia um soco, apenas um.

— Foi _ele _que quase me esganou lá. Se não tivessem pessoas por perto, acho que eu teria mais do que um olho roxo, mas então ele estaria de _muletas. _Mas não. Me recuso a bater em pessoas que já tem tão poucos neurônios para perder.

Evan inclinou-se para trás e olhou para seu irmão.

— Estou começando a achar que ele está dizendo um pouco da verdade.

Logan os encarou. Ethan retribuiu o olhar distraidamente e disse:

— Não, Logan, o olhar de "eu vou arruinar suas vidas" não funciona com a gente, lembra? Estamos todos no mesmo nível aqui. — Ele olhou para Evan. — Eu também, começando a acreditar.

Os gêmeos o olharam.

— Você pode ir.

Logan apenas bufou e pegou sua mochila, seguindo para a porta. Antes que ele pudesse abri-la, porém, Evan disse:

— Ei, Logan.

O monitor parou. Ethan o avaliou silenciosamente.

— Considerando seu colorido histórico prévio de danos em questões relacionadas à Windsor, se em algum momento Blaine e Kurt se machucarem por causa de seus atos... talvez a gente não consiga permanecer civilizados.

— Algum dia fomos civilizados...? — Logan levantou uma sobrancelha, assentiu, e foi embora.

_Com o que eles tem que se preocupar?, _pensou Logan consigo mesmo ao seguir caminho para Stuart. _Kurt nem sequer olha para mim. Tudo que ele vê é Blaine. E isso está começando a realmente me incomodar._

* * *

><p>— Para solista principal... — Sylvia olhou para a folha de papel em suas mãos — Logan e Blaine irão duelar novamente.<p>

Murmúrios surgiram no Saguão dos Warblers. Logan já tinha duelado duas vezes agora — queria isso dizer que ele estava com pés no chão de novo? Blaine ainda continuava a ser a escolha racional, por outro lado.

— E, como segundo solistas...

Isso os fez levantar a cabeça. Eles raramente tinham segundos solistas e nem sabiam muito sobre isso. Sylvia sorriu.

— Esses serão Kurt... — sons de murmúrios de aprovação, Kurt sorrindo — … e Reed.

Isso foi seguido por surpresa e confusão. Reed afundou no seu assentiu, mas Kurt lhe lançou um olhar encorajador.

— Os quatro têm até amanhã — disse Sylvia. — Então eles irão se apresentar, e todos vocês votarão.

— Uau, Reed — disse Wes, olhando para seu amigo com um sorriso. — Você vai duelar?

— É, cara, nunca te ouvimos cantar antes — concordou David.

— Falando como alguém que já ouviu e que tem um ouvido muito seletivo — disse Kurt importantemente antes de sorrir para Reed —, acho que ele é um oponente digno.

— Aaah, eu definitivamente tenho que ver isso — disse Wes, assentindo com um sorriso.

— Agora só vamos esperar que Blaine esteja bem o bastante até amanhã para fazer alguma coisa — comentou David.

— Vou ver ele depois — disse Kurt. — Garantir que ele coma e tome seus remédios.

— Que tal lhe dar um quente, gostoso abraço apertado? — sugeriu Wes, e as risadinhas de David foram recebidos pelos olhos fulminantes de Kurt.

— Então é um tipo de encontro? — disse Reed com um sorriso. — Você leva o jantar para ele, não é? E come lá também?

Kurt corou até o coro cabeludo.

— _Não _é um encontro. Ele está doente, e vocês precisam de terapia.

— Acho que o avental de Florence Nightingale fica bom em você, Kurt — disse David com uma risada.

— Shh! — Kurt o acotovelou quando Sylvia olhou na sua direção. Elas lhes lançou um olhar de aviso antes de dizer:

— Gente, espero que vocês pratiquem sem descanso. Convidados muito especiais e ex-alunos participarão do Festival de Inverno, e eu gostaria de ver todos vocês no seu melhor. Irão querer realmente brilhar aqui... essas pessoas podem ajudá-los de verdade.

Os garotos assentiram.

— Tendo dito isso: isso é um evento aberto ao público. Fizemos os arranjos necessários e enviamos convites para seus pais.

Os olhos de Kurt ficaram enormes. Burt e Carole... no campus? No Festival de Inverno?

— Nosso _pais? _Aqui?

— Não é incrível? — disseram os gêmeos, jogando os braços sobre os ombros de Kurt. — Temos uma chance de conhecer as maravilhosas pessoas que nos criaram. — Uma bufada — Vai ser muito interessante.

Reed roeu as unhas ansiosamente e Kurt moveu-se, inquieto.

— Certo, pessoal, por favor, de pé — disse Greg, entrando na sala. — Em suas posições, por favor.

Enquanto ele os orientava, Sylvia foi até Kurt e tocou o seu braço e o de Reed.

— Se vocês dois querem uma dica... seria interessante se cantassem um dueto com alguém, só para vermos quão efetivos seriam como parceiros.

_Um dueto com alguém...?, _pensou Kurt consigo mesmo. E então ele se perguntou, calor subindo ao seu rosto, _Talvez... Posso pedir para Blaine para cantar comigo?_

— Ah, e Kurt — disse Sylvia, sussurrando para ele com um sorriso. — Tente adicionar um pouco de... glamour. Como o Novas Direções faz. Seria interessante ver algo de diferente.

— Certo... — concordou Kurt, pensando. _Então é um dueto... com certo glamour... _e então ele percebeu que Burt e Carole iriam estar assistindo. Será que ele conseguiria fazer um dueto com Blaine afinal?

— Kurt. — Reed puxou sua manga ansiosamente. — Não olhe agora, mas Logan está olhando para você.

Kurt suspirou profundamente.

Quando ele dissera que queria que alguém o notasse, ele não pensou que seria tanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música do capítulo:<strong>_

_For You, I Will, de Teddy Geiger_

* * *

><p><em>NT: Leeh: desculpa! Eu estava traduzindo esse cap quando recebi sua review, e só respondi aqui rapidinho e acabei esquecendo de colar a resposta no cap 7 e só vi agora quando estava releendo. A música que o Blaine cantou foi _Just So You Know, _do Jesse McCartney. Vou colocar o nome das músicas usadas nos capítulos nas minhas N/T de agora em diante e, se eu esquecer, podem gritar comigo por review. Desculpa de novo =/_

_Andrei: ******SPOILER ALERT**** **Eu não lembro exatamente em que capítulo o primeiro beijo deles acontece, mas posso te garantir que vai ser bem mais cedo do que foi em canon. É durante o ano novo, então você vai saber quando começar a ler o capítulo :)_

_Eu responderia a todas as reviews, mas não quero inundar a página. Se você me mandar review logado, eu posso responder direito :) De qualquer jeito, muito obrigada por lerem e até sábado que bem!_


	10. Episódio 10: Respostas

**Dalton**

**Episódio 10: Respostas**

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E essa é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Os Warblers e eu estamos nos focando no Festival de Inverno, onde nos apresentaremos em frente de todo mundo, incluindo nossos mais. Sem motivos para pressão._

_Estou prestes a duelar pela meu primeiro solo, e é contra Reed. Quem quer que ganhe vai cantar com o ganhador entre Logan e Blaine. E tudo isso acontece hoje._

* * *

><p>A manhã dos duelos encontrou Kurt acordado cedo e na cozinha fazendo panquecas. Havia café da manhã no refeitório, mas ele queria permanecer na Casa e confortável na sua calefação. Estava nevando fracamente lá fora. Depois do dia de confinamento por causa da neve, Dwight estivera inquieto quanto aos flocos de neve que ainda caíam, apesar de os outros garotos, incorrigíveis, correrem porta afora no momento que viam algo branco vindo do céu.<p>

Ele estava cantando suavemente para si mesmo, em francês, ao cozinhar, parecendo quase insuportavelmente cândido ao fazê-lo.

_Les rêves des amoureux sont comme le bon vin_

_Ils donnent de la joie ou bien du chagrin_

_Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux_

_Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux_

_Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie… ¹_

O jovem encostado à porta estava sorrindo enquanto assistia. Finalmente, ele decidiu se pronunciar.

— _Le Festin? _Você? Sério mesmo?

Kurt o olhou e riu.

— Bom, você tem que admitir, faz um pouco de sentido. Isso, junto ao treino pesado, me deixou com a insuportável habilidade de ficar com até músicas francês na cabeça.

— Você acordou cedo — disse Blaine, entrando na cozinha, atraído pelo cheiro de comida de verdade. Era como se todas as outras vezes em que ele tivera razões para estar na cozinha fosse por causa de fumaça escura ou cheiros suspeitos. Alguns dos garotos de Windsor simplesmente não sabiam como sobreviver sem empregados à espera de ordens. Apenas meia dúzia deles foram apropriadamente domesticados.

Kurt apenas sorriu

— É. Acho que me entusiasmei um _pouco _demais.

— Primeiro duelo. — Blaine assentiu com um sorriso compreensivo. Ele caminhou até o balcão, pousando seu violão contra as pernas do assento. Kurt sorriu e lhe entregou um prato de panquecas. — Obrigado.

— Por que o violão? — perguntou Kurt, ainda sorrindo um pouco.

Blaine deu de ombros.

— Fiquei ensaiando até tarde, na verdade... considerando que você e Reed mal pararam de cantar a noite inteira. — Ele sorriu torto enquanto Kurt parecia embaraçado.

— Desculpa... acho que estamos um _pouquinho _mais ansiosos com o duelo do que ousamos admitir. Bom... Reed mais que eu. — Kurt sentou-se, suspirando. — Ele _é _muito bom mesmo, sabe. Não tem o meu alcance ou a minha, bem... _divanisse, _mas ele é, você sabe... encantador. — Ele deu de ombros. — E ao mesmo tempo, é o meu primeiro solo também. A última vez que vocês me ouviram cantar foi quando fiz o teste para entrar no grupo, então acho que tenho algumas expectativas a superar.

— Entendo o que você quer dizer... — Blaine riu. — Sabe, eu quase não conseguia dormir na semana antes do meu primeiro duelo. Eu queria bater no Wes e no David por me convencerem a tentar. Mas eu fui e cantei de qualquer jeito.

— O que você cantou?

Blaine sorriu, inclinando-se sobre o balcão.

— Quer ouvir?

Kurt piscou lentamente, agradavelmente surpreso. Ele se inclinou atrás dele e desligou o fogão antes de se virar de novo para Blaine, que estava dedilhando o violão preguiçosamente, e inclinou-se para a frente.

— Vamos ouvir, então.

— Você lembra o que eu te disse? — perguntou Blaine ao se ajeitar no assento. — Sobre a situação em que eu estava, por que eu vim para cá?

— Sim...

— Bom, isso aqui meio que vem disso. O que eu queria ouvir... e... eu estive pensando que talvez eu devesse ter cantado isso para você alguma hora. Só para... só para ajudar, quero dizer. — Ele tossiu inconfortavelmente e corou. — Eu sei que tem sido difícil para você e essa música é... quero dizer não é exatamente no sentido de que... bem... — Ele gesticulou as mãos, impaciente. — De qualquer jeito, só escute.

Kurt corou. Ele desviou os olhos por um momento, e então olhou de volta para Blaine quando ele começou a tocar, as notas do violão o único som no ar da manhã. Ele ergueu os olhos cuidadosamente para Kurt, e começou a cantar.

_I've been alone (Estive sozinho)_

_Surrounded by darkness… (Envolvido em escuridão...)_

_and I've seen how heartless (e vi quão cruel)_

_The world can be… (O mundo pode ser...)_

_And I've seen you crying (E te vi chorando)_

_You felt like it's hopeless… (Você sentia como se não houvesse esperança)_

_I'll always do my best (Sempre darei o meu melhor)_

_To make you see… (Para te fazer ver...)_

Kurt sentou-se ali, olhando para Blaine com admiração enquanto ele cantava. Não estava apenas sua voz, ou o quão bem ele tocava — estava na música e em suas palavras e como elas o tocavam.

_Baby you're not alone (Baby, você não está sozinho)_

_'Cause you're here with me (Porque você está aqui comigo)_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down (E nada nunca vai nos derrotar)_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you… (Porque nada pode me impedir de te amar...)_

_And you know it's true (E eu sei que é verdade)_

_It don't matter what'll come to be (Não importa o que aconteça)_

_Our love is all we need to make it through… (Nosso amor é tudo que precisamos para seguir em frente...)_

Blaine lançou-lhe um sorrisinho enquanto cantava e Kurt ficou vermelho até o coro cabeludo. Ele abaixou o olhar, sorrindo. Pelo menos agora, ele não tinha dúvidas. Ele era a única pessoa ali, e Blaine estava cantando para ele. Ele estava cantando uma música apenas para ele.

_Now I know it ain't easy (Agora eu sei que não é fácil)_

_But it ain't hard trying… (Mas não é difícil tentar...)_

_Every time I see you smiling (Toda vez que te vejo sorrindo)_

_And I feel you so close to me (E te sinto tão próximo de mim)_

_Tell me… (Me diga...)_

Kurt mordeu os lábios para se impedir de sorrir ainda mais do que já estava. Blaine pareceu apreciar isso, e sorriu para ele mais um pouco. Lá no fundo, ele se perguntou se era assim que os garotos se sentiam quando suas namoradas cantavam para eles. Ele ergueu os olhos novamente e reencontrou os de Blaine.

_Now I still have trouble (Agora eu ainda tenho problemas)_

_I trip and stumble (Eu erro e tropeço)_

_Trying to make sense of things some times (Tentando encontrar sentido nas coisas às vezes)_

_I look for reasons (Eu procuro por motivos)_

_But I don't need 'em (Mas não preciso deles)_

_All I need is to look in your eyes (Tudo que preciso é olhá-lo nos olhos)_

_And I realize… (E eu percebo...)_

_Baby you're not alone (Baby você não está sozinho)_

_'Cause you're here with me… (Porque você está aqui comigo...)_

Conforme a música encontrava suas últimas notas, Kurt encontrava-se simplesmente incapaz de tirar os olhos de Blaine. Ele não o tinha olhado o tempo inteiro, mas em algum ponto perto do final, ele encontrou o olhar de Kurt de novo e permaneceu o encarando.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Blaine sorriu e pousou uma mão no balcão. As pontas dos seus dedos estavam a centímetros das de Kurt. O outro garoto apenas o encarou.

Depois de alguns momentos disso, Blaine sorriu mais um pouco.

— E então...? Não vai dizer nada?

Kurt recuperou-se.

— Ah... é, quer dizer... isso foi... — O que uma pessoa diz depois de ouvir algo assim? Ele sentiu-se como Finn, procurando por palavras, e simplesmente não encontrou nenhuma que lhe fizesse justiça. Havia muito para dizer e muito pouco tempo para pensar. Então ele apenas riu um pouco e disse: — Bom... se você cantou isso, então você com toda a certeza ganhou.

— Ganhei, sim — admitiu Blaine. — Essa foi a minha música de "duelo" para o Festival de Música do ano passado. E me deu o lugar de solista principal. — Ele pousou o violão no chão. — É claro que não posso cantar isso de novo esse ano. Ainda estou pensando sobre isso.

Kurt olhou para ele por um momento, discutindo consigo mesmo sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Mas era Blaine e aquela música... ele sentia-se como se quisesse somente guardar aquela música e esse tipo de momento apenas para si mesmo. Se ele não podia ter Blaine como namorado, como amante... ele não podia ter apenas isso? E talvez...

— Canta comigo, por favor.

Blaine ergueu os olhar, surpreso. Kurt foçou uma risada.

— Hm... eu só... Bom, Medel me disse que eu se realmente quiser um plano para ter vantagem, eu deveria cantar um dueto. Quer dizer porque todo mundo tem um solo e o objetivo dos dois solistas é um duelo. Faria sentido fazer esse duelo juntos, não acha? — Ele certamente esperava que sim, porque ele tinha certeza de que estava apenas tagarelando indiferentemente agora.

Ele olhou para Blaine, que parecia estar considerando. Ele rapidamente disse:

— É só uma ideia. Eu já vi como você e Logan parecem querer cortar a garganta um do outro por conta própria e não iria querer me intrometer no fogo cruzado.

— Nada tão severo. — Blaine sorriu. — A ideia de um dueto, por outro lado... parece ótima. Eu nunca vi alguém duelar assim antes, na verdade, e soa... interessante. — Ele sorriu. — Isso, e eu adoraria cantar com você.

— Ótimo! — Kurt expirou como se sentisse que a vida fosse deixá-lo naquele momento. — Estamos de acordo, então.

— Ótimo. — Blaine se levantou, pegando seu violão. — A gente fala sobre nisso no caminho até a aula?

— Claro. — Kurt assentiu. Blaine sorriu e saiu, fechando a porta da cozinha. Assim que ele se foi, Kurt deitou a cabeça na bancada da pia em alívio. _Não acredito que perguntei. E não acredito que ele concordou! Tudo bem então, Quem-É-Que-Esteja-Aí-Em-Cima-Se-Há-Alguém... você é bom._

De onde ele fechara a porta, Blaine caminhou pelo corredor de entrada, inclinou-se contra a parede e grunhiu ao deslizar até o chão.

— … bom trabalho, Blaine — murmurou consigo mesmo. — _Cante _para ele e tudo o resto. _"Quer ouvir?", eu disse. Parecia como se alguém tivesse socado ele no rosto! Com um milhão de músicas no planeta, tinha que ser _aquela. _E então ele me pediu para cantar com ele. Uau, aqui se vai toda a minha concentração pelo resto do dia por água abaixo... _Ele grunhiu de novo. — Achei que tinha prometido não fazer isso...?

Ele ouviu um som. Ele conhecia aquele som — era o som de lama caindo no chão. Ele lentamente ergueu a cabeça de onde estava sentado, rezando para quem que estivesse ouvindo que não fosse o que ele achava que fosse.

Wes, David e os gêmeos estavam ali junto com alguns outros garotos de Windsor, ainda em seus casacos molhados e sapatos, cada um deles sorrindo maliciosamente sem piedade para ele.

— … por favor me digam... que você _não _ouviram_ tudo _isso.

— Na verdade nós estamos aqui desde a música — disse Wes docemente.

— Acho inacreditavelmente _encantador _da sua parte, Blaine — acrescentou David.

Evan estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— E é claro que temos nosso Alice... — ele pegou a mão do seu irmão, girou-o no lugar dramaticamente e Ethan fingiu desmaiar em seus braço — … caindo em seus braços muito em breve!

— Ah, pelo amor de...! — Blaine apenas se encolheu enquanto os garotos no corredor explodiam em risadas e indiretas.

* * *

><p>— Kurt, você está começando a me preocupar — disse Reed, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao sentar-se com Kurt no ensolarado refeitório durante o horário de almoço. — Você não parou de <em>sorrir <em>a manhã inteira e acho que é por isso que Murdoch nos deu tanta lição de casa!

— Do que você está falando? — respondeu Kurt, lançando-lhe um olhar incrédulo. Ele brincou com sua salada. — Eu não estou agindo diferente — acrescentou, olhando para a porta.

— Esperando por alguém? — Reed sorriu torto.

— Só... pensando nos outros garotos, ele já deviam estar aqui agora. Onde estão eles?

— Ah... — Reed suspirou. — Eles estão bolando um plano.

— Para quê? — perguntou Kurt, olhando-o.

— Ah, é o aniversário do Dwight — respondeu Reed. — Aparentemente, ele se tranca no quarto quando essa época chega, então os outros o atraem porta agora com um pouco de... persuasão.

Kurt não tinha certeza do que pensar disso, mas não disse nada. Ele sorriu para Reed.

— Então, pronto?

— Acho que sim... — Reed inquietou-se. — Tenho treinado um monte, realmente.

— Eu sei. Eu te ouvi. Você vai se dar bem. — Kurt revirou os olhos. — Não fique tão nervoso.

Reed sorriu torto.

— Eu ouvi sobre você e Blaine duelarem com um dueto, sabe. _Você _está nervoso?

Kurt engasgou-se com seu _latte _mas lançou-se um olhar incrédulo.

— Por que eu estaria?

— Por que você gosta dele? E se você perder não vai conseguir cantar com ele? — Reed sorriu. — Honestamente, Kurt... eu não entendo porque você e ele simplesmente não se admitem.

— Ao meu ver nós dois já nos admitimos.

— Estou falando sério — disse Reed. — Eu acho que Blaine gosta de você.

— Somos amigos, Reed. — Kurt suspirou depois de engolir um folha de alface. — E ele é... ele é mais um mentor para mim do que um namorado.

— Não muda o fato de que você _quer _que ele seja seu namorado — disse Reed alegremente.

Kurt revirou os olhos.

— Rá rá, muito engraçado.

— Bom você gosta dele, ele gosta de você, vocês vão cantar juntos. Eu mal posso esperar.

— E você está prestes a ter seu primeiro solo, Reed. E _isso, _eu mal posso esperar.

* * *

><p>— Dwight! Dwight!<p>

As vozes ressoando em sua porta soavam aterrorizadas e desesperadas. Instantaneamente agarrando sua água benta e vestido alguns pingentes extras, ele pegou uma sacola de sal grosso benzido e a jogou em seu bolso antes de correr até a porta, abrindo-a com força.

— O quê? O quê? O que está acontecendo?

— Dwight... — David parecia prestes a morrer, estava respirando pesado e branco no rosto — … Dwight, você sabe a estufa velha na Ala Oeste? Onde fica aquela cerca baixa que dá pro bosque?

— Sim... — Dwight empalideceu, as mãos enfriando.

— Bom... — Wes engoliu em seco, tentando respirar. — Eu e David... os gêmeos nos desafiaram a pegar aquela estátua na fonte...

Dwight parecia aterrorizado.

— A réplica do Anjo Uriel?

— Essa aí... Wes, ele... ele pegou ela — E aqui Wes ergueu o braço, uma pequena estátua de pedra de uma anja com asas, envelhecida com o tempo, segura em suas mãos. Dwight pulou para longe dela como se fosse radioativa.

— E então todo esse troço preto começou a sair da fonte! — exclamou Wes, balançando a estátua de um lado para o outro. — O que a gente faz, Dwight? O que está acontecendo?

— Vocês quebraram um _selo², _isso é o que é! — rosnou Dwight em resposta, furioso. — Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para vocês que não _mexam _em qualquer ornamento com mais de quinze anos nesse campus? Fiquem aqui! — Ele correu de volta para o quarto para pegar as suas armas de emergência mais formidáveis contra espectros malignos. Ele não viu Wes e David trocaram olhares. Ele continuavam pálidos e assustados quando Dwight virou-se de volta para eles. — Certo, me levem até a fonte e me digam exatamente onde e em qual posição vocês encontraram a estátua. — Ele pegou a estátua de Wes e cuidadosamente a guardou.

— Quê...! Você vai lá fora? — assombrou-se David. — Não faça isso, Dwight! E se tiver algo perigoso na água?

— Eu tenho que ir — disse Dwight seriamente, o tom de voz imitando o de um guerreiro de uma causa nobre. — Quer dizer, é assustador pra caramba e estou totalmente prestes a molhar as calças enquanto nos falamos, mas não posso deixar o que quer que aquilo seja dominar o campus! É isso que os Winchester teriam feito! — E com um dramático balançar do seu casaco, ele correu corredor abaixo.

David e Wes se entreolharam e sorriam. Ele correram atrás deles, David murmurando na sua escuta:

— Certo, garotos, o Auror caiu fora do Ministério. Ele é todo seu.

Dwight jogou-se para fora das portas de Windsor, com Wes e David o seguindo, as portas balançando-se às suas costas.

Silêncio recaiu sobre Windsor. As duas portas balançaram-se novamente para revelar os gêmeos parados atrás delas com sorriso de Cheshire idênticos.

— Nada a mal, o Wes e o David — disse Evan.

— Não, nada a mal mesmo — concordou Ethan. Os gêmeos olharam para suas costas e Ethan conjurou um walkie talkie. — Certo, garotos! Caiam dentro! Montem tudo!

Uma autêntica multidão de homens começou a invadir Windsor, carregando decorações gigantescas para festa, bebidas, comida, mobília e afins. Os garotos de Windsor no dormitório também começaram a ajudar, rebocando coisas para dentro da casa. Tudo era de certa forma escuro e ameaçador e, quando Blaine chegou, aparentemente confuso, ele virou-se para os gêmeos.

— Achei que íamos fazer Left 4 Dead³.

— Decidimos que seria moleza demais para Dwight — disse Evan alegremente. — Então vamos com Silent Hill.

— Você devia ver nossa Cabeça da Pirâmide animatrônica — disse Ethan, ignorando a multidão de pessoas ao seu redor.

— E as garçonetes que se parecem com as enfermeiras.

— E as paredes de pele descascando.

— Mal posso esperar para ele encontrar os globos oculares no ponche sangrento.

— Não sei se vocês estão tentando deixar ele feliz ou matar ele de susto — disse Blaine, balançando a cabeça ao seguir escada acima. — Diga para Wes e David para não exagerarem.

— Bom, eles não voltam até o ensaio; eles vão acompanhar Dwight numa maluca caça ao fantasma antes para matar tempo até que nos livremos do ensaio. — Os gêmeos o olharam. — Não vai se unir à diversão, Monitor Provisório?

— Mais tarde — respondeu ele. — Tenho que ensaiar com o Kurt para o duelo.

— Você está falando de cantar com ele, não é? — riu-se Evan. — Nada de coito?

— Você já beijou ele? — exclamou Ethan. — Você fica olhando pra boca dele quando ele fala!

— Espero que vocês se engasguem com a maçã do amor enfeitada com insetos! — exclamou Blaine alegremente do topo da escada.

Os gêmeos sorriram e checaram suas listas.

— Nós encomendamos algumas dessas, certo?

* * *

><p>Blaine e Kurt estava descendo o corredor depois do ensaio. Eles estavam de certa forma confiantes de que seria algo interessante, ao mínimo, para todos os Warblers.<p>

Fora Blaine quem sugerira fazer algo um pouco teatral para a música, sentindo que era isso o que Medel procurava com a dica que dera para Kurt. Fora Kurt quem escolhera a música, dizendo que ele tinha querido tentá-la apenas uma vez, mas sem nunca ter encontrado um parceiro disposto para tanto.

Contudo, ambos descobriram algo na música que significava algo para eles, apesar de decidirem não contar isso para o outro isso. Ensaio envolvera muito pouca atuação, de qualquer jeito. O jogo de verdade começava nos duelos.

Todos os Warblers chegaram mais cedo ao Saguão em reconhecimento à magnitude do duelo. Com uma batalha entre Blaine e Logan, e então uma entre Kurt e Reed, era prometido que seria um espetáculo e tanto. Alguns dos Warblers de Hanover afirmaram ter ouvido Blaine e Kurt cantando — mas apenas uma única música.

No momento em que Kurt entrou na sala, alguém segurou seu cotovelo. Era Logan.

— Posso falar com você um instante? — perguntou ele. Kurt encarou-o; ele tinha visto esse brilho nos seus olhos antes. Fora durante as Seccionais, quando ele pedira por confiança. Apreensivo, Kurt olhou para Blaine por um momento.

— Hm...

Blaine olhou para Logan pesadamente, volto-se para Kurt e disse:

— Vou esperar com os outros.

Kurt assentiu. E apesar de Blaine ter caminhado até onde Wes e David, com a aparência cansada, estavam sentados, ele manteve os olhos nos outros dois, conversando em voz baixa num canto do Saguão.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou David.

— Eu não sei — respondeu Blaine, observando-os.

No canto, Logan olhou para Kurt e disse:

— Eu queria me desculpar oficialmente... Não consegui quando nos falamos durante a tempestade.

— Se desculpar pelo quê? — perguntou Kurt, cruzando os braços.

— Por... explodir. Durante as Seccionais. É só... — Logan suspirou e gesticulou impotentemente. — Eu me irrito. Com muita facilidade.

A expressão de Kurt manteve-se neutra. Logan engoliu em seco e continuou:

— Eu não devia ter te acusado de nada sem saber o que estava acontecendo... mas você tem que admitir, você fez isso comigo também. Tudo que você ouviu de mim você ouviu de outros.

— Logan... — Kurt balançou a cabeça, mudando o peso do corpo.

— _Uma _chance, Kurt — disse Logan, olhando-o intensamente. — Por favor... por favor não deixe que seja tarde demais.

— Tarde demais para o quê? — perguntou Kurt, confuso.

Logan o olhou com um sorriso de determinação. Ele segurou uma das mãos de Kurt.

— Kurt... eu sei que você não vai acreditar em mim, porque, francamente, eu também não acredito... mas me escute. Tenho que te falar uma coisa.

Kurt o olhou, completamente incerto sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas, nesse instante, Harvey entrou na sala.

— Certo, pessoal. Por favor, sentem-se.

Logan fechou o punho mas não disse nada. Ele soltou Kurt imediatamente. Blaine estava a meio caminhou de sair do seu lugar, mas sentou-se novamente quando viu Kurt seguindo na direção em que estavam sentados.

— O que ele queria? — perguntou David assim que Kurt estava sentado com eles.

— Apenas conversar — disse Kurt, ainda confuso. — Ele disse que queria me dizer uma coisa.

Blaine virou-se imediatamente para Logan, que não estava olhando para ele.

Sylvia caminhou até o piano e Greg tomou controle, olhando para a multidão de garotos sentados à espera dos duelos.

— Muito bem. Sem mais delongas, vamos começar os duelos. Logan, Blaine, Kurt, Reed, podem vir a frente, por favor?

Reed fez um som quase inaudível de rendição. Kurt sorriu e segurou a mão de seu amigo, puxando-o para a frente. Logan e Blaine os seguiram, e cada um tirou uma bolinha de gude da sacola que o diretor do coral segurava. Logan mais uma vez tirou a bolinha vermelha. Ele era o primeiro.

— Vamos começar com os primeiros solistas — disse Greg com um aceno.

Ao caminhar até a frente, posicionando-se, Logan manteve os olhos em Kurt tempo o bastante para Kurt saber que era proposital. Logan sentou-se ao piano e pareceu considerar o que estava prestes a fazer por um momento antes de deitar as mãos nas teclas e começar a tocar.

Ele tocava impecavelmente como sempre, mas havia uma nova emoção no seu tom de voz.

_I saw you there (Eu te vi lá)_

_And looked you straight between the eyes (E te olhei fundo nos olhos)_

_And said I'm leaving (E disse que estou indo embora)_

_And I don't care (E não me importo)_

_And I don't know if they were lies (E não sei se são mentiras)_

_But I don't need them… (Mas não preciso delas...)_

_Cause standing still (Porque ficar parado)_

_Isn't easy … (Não é fácil...)_

_When the world's moving backwards (Quando o mundo está movendo-se para trás)_

_The world's moving backwards (O mundo está movendo-se para trás)_

_So get your fill (Então pegue sua parte)_

_But please believe me (Mas por favor acredite em mim)_

_That the world's moving backwards … (O mundo está movendo-se para trás...)_

_The world's moving backwards… (O mundo está movendo-se para trás...)_

Os Warblers estavam agradavelmente surpresos. Mesmo Wes tinham que admitir que após o descarado atrevimento da música do Aerosmith que ele cantara na última vez, havia uma mensagem sutil nessa rendição de uma música de Ben Rector, e cantada maravilhosamente com o uso de palavras e as cores dos tons de Logan.

Isso não passou despercebido por Kurt, que estava perdido em pensamentos. Era isso o que Logan estava tentando dizer? Ele estava tentando se desculpar depois do que acontecera? Seus olhos se encontraram.

_So I pray that you'll give me grace if you can hear me (Então eu rezo que você me dará graças se puder me ouvir)_

_That you'll give me grace if you can hear me (Que você me dará graças se puder me ouvir)_

_And I pray that you'll give us grace if you can hear me (E eu rezo que você nos dará graças se puder me ouvir)_

_You'll give us grace (Nos dará graças)_

_You'll give us grace (Nos dará graças)_

_You'll give us grace… (Nos dará graças...)_

Com a nota alta, os Warblers ajeitaram-se, parecendo profundamente fascinados, alguns deles começando a sorrir com exclamações de vozes impressionadas. Isso era definitivamente o Logan que era o seu cantor principal tantas apresentações atrás. Blaine simplesmente continuou a assistir neutralmente.

— Ele está determinado — comentou David. Reed roía as unhas.

Kurt assistia, de certa forma impressionado com tal performance.

_Cause standing still (Porque ficar parado)_

_Isn't easy … (Não é fácil...)_

_When the world's moving backwards (Quando o mundo está movendo-se para trás)_

_The world's moving backwards (O mundo está movendo-se para trás)_

_So get your fill (Então pegue sua parte)_

_But please believe me (Mas por favor acredite em mim)_

_That the world's moving backwards … (O mundo está movendo-se para trás...)_

_The world's moving backwards (O mundo está movendo-se para trás)_

A música estava acabando. Assim que as últimas delicadas notas sumiram, o Saguão explodiu em aplauso com mais convicção que na última vez. Greg e Sylvia também aplaudiram, parabenizando-o com os olhos. Logan sorriu para os outros, virou-se para Kurt e assentiu.

Kurt suspirou e assentiu também, aplaudindo. Ele _realmente _fora melhor do que todas as vezes que ele já ouvira. _Então esse é o Logan de quem eles falam..._

Sylvia ergueu-se de novo.

— Blaine? É a sua vez.

— Srta. Medel? — disse Blaine ao levantar-se com Kurt. — Se vocês não se importarem... Kurt e eu planejamos algo juntos.

Os Warblers quase quebraram o pescoço com a rapidez em que se viram com isso, olhando-o em surpresa. Mesmo Logan parecia aturdido do seu lugar. Os dois professores pareceram discutir por um momento, e então assentiram. Greg olhou para o par.

— Prossigam.

Kurt e Blaine se entreolharam em alívio e caminharam até a frente. Blaine apressou-se até Sylvia e sussurrou algo para ela. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas assentiu e virou-se para o piano. Ela tocaria para eles. Então Kurt e Blaine posicionaram-se afastados um do outro, cada um num dos cantos da área de apresentações, as luzes escurecendo por um momento, controladas por Wes.

Quando Sylvia começou a tocar, uma suave luz surgiu sobre Blaine enquanto ele erguia o rosto e começava a cantar:

— _I should tell you I'm disaster… I forget how to begin it (__Eu deveria te dizer que sou um desastre... Eu esqueço como começar...)_

Kurt apareceu no holofote de luz, segurando a mão de Blaine cuidadosamente, olhando-o suplicantemente, preocupado:

— _Let's just make this part go faster… I have yet to be in it... I should tell you… (__Vamos apenas acelerar essa parte... Eu ainda tenho que me unir a ela... Eu deveria te dizer...)_

— _I should tell you… (Eu deveria te dizer...) — _Blaine segurou as mãos de Kurt.

— _I should tell you… (Eu deveria te dizer...) — _Kurt desviou os olhos por um momento.

— _I should tell you… (Eu deveria te dizer...)_

Na mente dos Warblers, uma palavra surgiu: _RENT._

Blaine e Kurt estavam cantando RENT. Todos mundo imediatamente ajeitou-se nos seus assentos para prestar detalhada atenção ao par em sua frente, apresentando o dueto de Roger e Mimi. Enquanto os queixos dos garotos de Windsor caíam, não tendo esperado por isso, o coração de Logan caiu com a realização.

Kurt cantou, olhando para Blaine:

— _I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in… (Eu deveria te dizer que apaguei a vela apenas para entrar de novo...)_

— _I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin… (Eu tinha esquecido como sorrir até que sua vela queimou minha pele... ) — _admitiu Blaine com um sorriso fraco.

— _I should tell you… (Eu deveria te dizer...)_

_ — I should tell you… (Eu deveria te dizer...)_

_ — I should tell you… (Eu deveria te dizer...)_

_ — I should tell you… (Eu deveria te dizer...) — _Suas vozes uniram-se harmonicamente, erguendo-se com esperança, olhando intensamente um ao outro, aproximando-seA luz começou a iluminar todo a sala de novo. Eles estava quase sorrindo, nervosos, esperançosos, amedrontados: — _Well here we go…now we… (Aqui vamos nós... agora nós...)_

— …_oh no… (… ah... não...) — _Kurt abaixou os olhos.

Blaine tentou capturar seu olhar novamente, fazendo-o olhá-lo

— _I know... this something is... here goes... (Eu sei... isso aqui é... aqui vai...)_

— _Here goes… (Aqui vai...) — _Kurt começou a sorrir, Blaine imitando-o.

— _Guess so…It's starting_ _to... Who knows… (Acho que sim... está começando a... quem sabe...)_

— _Who knows… (Quem sabe...)_

As mãos juntas, suas vozes começaram a erguer-se novamente, preenchendo a sala:

— _Who knows where…Who goes there…Who knows…Here goes… (Quem sabe onde... quem vai lá... quem sabe... aqui vai...)_

Blaine soltou as mãos de Kurt e eles quase dançaram ao se moverem, cantando um para o outro.

_Trusting desire—starting to learn… (Confiando no desejo... começando a aprender...)_

_Walking through fire without a burn… (Caminhando pelo fogo sem ser queimado...)_

_Clinging a shoulder, a leap begins… (Batendo um ombro, o grande passo começa...)_

_Stinging and older , asleep on pins… (Doendo e envelhecido, adormecido em agulhas...)_

_So here we go… (Aqui vamos nós...)_

A música suavemente começou a aproximar-se de um fim, suas mãos cuidadosamente segurando-se enquanto eles ficavam um na frente do outro.

_Who knows where - who goes there (Quem sabe onde... quem vai lá...)_

_Here goes - Here goes… (Aqui vai.. aqui vai...)_

Silêncio recaiu sobre a sala quando a música terminou. Os dois no centro olharam um para o outro, como se perdidos por apenas um momento. Então eles parecem recuperar-se e desviraram os olhares com sorrisos embaraçados.

Os Warblers estavam todos em choque com a apresentação sem precedentes. Kurt e Blaine olharam-os, piscando com a luz. E então Sylvia pulou de pé, perdendo toda a sua compostura contra a vontade, e começou a bater palmas. Os Warblers explodiram em aplauso e risadas — alguns com os obrigatórios assobios, vivas e exclamações.

— Isso aí! — exclamou Wes, aplaudindo com força enquanto David ria. — _Isso sim _é uma apresentação!

Vermelho escarlate, Kurt deixou o olhar cair um pouco, rindo suavemente consigo mesmo. Ele olhou para Blaine e o viu olhando-o de volta.

— Nós _dissemos _que era tudo ou nada...

Kurt assentiu com uma risada e os dois curvaram-se profundamente em agradecimento para seus colegas. Kurt fingiu incentivá-los com acenos enquanto eles fingiam jogar flores. Blaine apenas ficou ao seu lado e riu, curvando-se profundamente para os outros.

— Muito bem, se acalmem, se acalmem... — Greg sorriu torto para eles. Ele olhou para Blaine e Kurt, dizendo: — Vocês certamente fizeram algo... novo...

Os dois apenas sorriam para ele. Greg agora ergueu o olhar.

— O que nos trás ao nosso último competidor, outro calouro: Reed.

Os Warblers todos se viraram para o garoto que parecia pálido de medo. Kurt levantou-se e o abraçou antes de incentivá-lo. Alguns dos garotos aplaudiram encorajadoramente. Cada um deles estiveram esperando por isso, esperando ouvir Reed cantar solo pela primeira vez. Eles sempre o tinham ouvido como vocal do coral. Esse era o momento definitivo.

Reed sentia-se intimidado por Logan, Blaine e Kurt, mas seus amigos em Windsor assentiram encorajadoramente para ele, e ele sorriu tremulamente. Ele enervado e isso era óbvio. Ele respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar e hesitou por tanto tempo que Greg e Sylvia se entreolharam, um pouco preocupados.

Em um surto de inspiração, Blaine levantou-se de repente e pegou um violão acústico do canto dos instrumentos. Ele correu para a frente e perguntou algo a Reed, e Reed respondeu. Blaine assentiu e gesticulou para que Wes e David viessem até eles. Os três se prepararam para ajudarem Reed, sorrindo para ele.

Reed riu um pouco, agradecido, e virou-se para a audiência com um pouco mais de confiança. Enquanto a música começava, ele respirou fundo e começou a cantar.

_I'm driving around town (Estou dirigindo pela cidade)_

_Kinda bored with the windows rolled down (Meio entediado com as janelas abertas)_

_See a girl on the bus stop bench (Vejo uma garota no banco do ponto do ônibus)_

_Dressed to draw attention… (Vestida para chamar a atenção...)_

_Hoping everyone will stare (Esperando que todos olhem)_

_If she don't stand out she thinks she'll disappear (Se ela não ser diferente ela acha que vai desaparecer)_

_Wish I could hold her, tell her, show her (Desejo poder segurá-la, lhe dizer, lhe mostrar)_

_What she wants is already there… (O que ela quer já está aqui...)_

Kurt estava sorrindo tanto que ele não poderia parar nem se tentasse. Ele assistiu enquanto Reed sorria para seus colegas e continuava a cantar a música country com seu próprio tom e dominando as palavras.

_A star is a star (Uma estrela é uma estrela)_

_It doesn't have to try to shine… (Não precisa tentar brilhar...)_

_Water will fall (Água vai cair)_

_A bird just knows how to fly… (Um pássaro simplesmente sabe como voar...)_

_You don't have to tell a flower how to bloom (Você não precisa dizer a uma flor como florescer)_

_Or light how to fill up a room… (Ou a uma luz como iluminar um quarto...)_

_You already are what you are (Você já sabe o que é)_

_And what you are is beautiful… (E o que você é é lindo...)_

E Kurt percebeu, essa música era dedicada ao próprio Reed. Ele estava cantando isso por si mesmo, enquanto aproveitava a coisa que amava mais no momento — cantar. Mesmo os outros Warblers podiam ouvir a convicção em sua voz, e, movidos pela música que Blaine, Wes e David estava tocando, começaram a mover-se com o ritmo inconscientemente.

_(You'd say) Gravity is gravity ((Você diria) Gravidade é gravidade)_

_It doesn't try to pull you down… (Ela não tenta te puxar para baixo...)_

_Stone is stone (Pedra é pedra)_

_It can't help but hold its ground… (Ela não consegue evitar segurar seu chão...)_

_The wind just blows, though you can't see (Um vento somente sobra, embora você não possa ver)_

_It's everywhere like I'll always be… (Está em todo lugar como sempre estarei...)_

_You already are what you are (Você já sabe o que é)_

_And what you are is strong enough… (E o que você é é forte o bastante...)_

A música terminou. E os Warblers explodiram nos aplausos mais fortes do dia até o momento, com Blaine, Kurt e Logan batendo palmas junto com todos os outros. Ele deram vivas e jogaram partituras para o alto.

— Droga, Reed, bom trabalho! Isso aí! Muito bom, Reed! Bis, Bis!

Reed ficou parado no meio disso tudo, parecendo estar prestes a chorar, sorrindo para eles. Os garotos de Windsor caíram sobre ele, puxando-o para abraços e batendo em seus ombros com força. Reed apenas riu, balançando a cabeça.

Sylvia parecia como uma mãe que acabara de ver seu filho andar — atônica e encantada.

— Reed, a gente não tinha ideia! — exclamou ela.

Greg assentiu, sorrindo um pouco e aplaudindo com os outros garotos antes de dizer:

— Muito bem... todos vocês. Sentem-se, sentem-se. Um ótimo trabalho todos vocês, cada um trazendo algo de diferente. Agora é hora dos Warblers decidirem quem ganha o primeiro e o segundo solo.

Reed sentou-se novamente ao lado de Kurt e os outros sorriram um para o outro.

* * *

><p>— Nós contamos os votos — disse Sylvia. Mas ela estava estranha, como se estivesse tentando não rir.<p>

— Nós temos nossos primeiros e segundos solistas — disse Greg, que conseguia manter-se sério melhor do que ela. Kurt olhou ao redor e viu e vários Warblers sorrindo de orelha a orelha, cutucando-se com os cotovelos como se soubessem uma piada interna.

Kurt olhou para Blaine, que apenas deu de ombros, também no escuro.

Greg pigarreou.

— Conforme apareceram os nomes nos votos... Nossos primeiros e segundos solistas são... — Ele olhou para a folha de papel e a ergueu, como uma prova — … Kurt e Reed.

A sala explodiu em vivas de triunfo conforme os garotos pulavam dos seus lugares.

— O quê? — exclamou Kurt, olhando ao redor em confusão com o anúncio. — Espera... como isso é possível?

— Sr. Harvey... Kurt e eu somos os dois segundos solistas — disse Reed, parecendo profundamente atônico. — Por que somos os ganhadores?

— Por que você não pergunta a eles...? — Harvey suspirou, gesticulando para os garotos que ainda celebravam; Blaine e Logan só podiam rir com isso. — Quando Sylvia e eu estávamos chegando os votos, todos eles tinham o nome do primeiro e segundo solistas escolhidos, mas, embaixo, todos escreveram: "mas se puder ser o Kurt e o Reed, são eles."

— _O quê? — _Kurt olhou para os gêmeos, que estavam caindo no chão com a risada.

Evan estava com falta de ar.

— Eu sabia que eles aceitariam! Eu sabia!

— Nós imaginamos que vocês dois ficariam adoráveis juntos no palco! — disse Ethan.

— Alice e Arganaz! Seria incrível!

— Contamos pra todo mundo e eles amaram a ideia!

— Mas sem ofensas, Blaine, eles amaram a sua apresentação — disse Ethan rapidamente.

— Mas você tem que admitir, nossos dois calouros quebraram tudo e deveria ter pelo menos uma chance.

— Além do mais, você e Logan já tiveram solos _tantas vezes..._

A isso seguiu-se mais risada quase sincronizada, o que levou Kurt a questionar a sanidade de todos. Ele olhou para Reed, que parecia simplesmente perplexo.

— Nós... nós vamos nos apresentar para o Festival de Inferno... eu não acredito.

* * *

><p>stava escuro e os Warblers seguiram para suas Casas respectivamente, ainda falando sobre o que eles podiam convencer os solistas a "fazerem" para o festival, o que incluía eles cantando uma série de músicas de garotas. Kurt balançou a cabeça — quanto ele fantasiava em ganhar a liderança, ele não pensou que seria <em>dessa <em>forma. E porque era o aniversário de Dwight, Windsor sentiu-se generosa o bastante para convidar Stuart e Hanover para sua cada para a celebração.

Quando Dwight — depois de ser enganado por muitas, muitas pistas que tinham sido deixadas para ele ao redor do campus por Wes, David e os gêmeos (supostamente, era para ser um "enigma antigo" que desbloquearia os segredos da escola) — finalmente conseguira voltar para a casa, ele parecia furioso.

Até que...

— _Feliz Aniversário, Dwight! — _todo o grupo exclamou quando o resistente espiritualista entrou. Toda a casa estava francamente aterrorizante; era como algo diretamente saído de Silent Hill, com os gêmeos não poupando em nada. Dwight ficou ali, olhando com olhos grandes e parecendo absolutamente chocado.

— Que... diabos... — gaguejou ele.

Os garotos de Windsor pegaram-no e começaram a jogá-lo pela multidão.

— Leva ele à Cabeça da Pirâmide! — começaram a gritar alguns garotos. E então o aniversariante, que estava tanto feliz quando aterrorizado, estava gritando enquanto eles o levavam para perto do gigante monstro animatrônico.

— Como eles ainda podem tem energia...? — perguntou Kurt em voz alta. Blaine, que estava ao seu lado, disse:

— Nós não achamos que eles ainda são humanos.

— Eles? Você não é um deles? — Kurt sorriu.

— Você também — riu-se Blaine.

— Justo. — Kurt levantou-se do sofá, querendo arranjar um pouco de ponche quando sentiu seu celular vibrar.

Era uma mensagem de Mercedes.

_Kurt, me encontre aqui fora, ASAP._

— O que é? — perguntou Blaine.

— Mercedes... ela quer me encontrar lá fora. Ela deve estar nos portões, eu acho. — Kurt franziu a testa.

— É um pouco tarde, não acha? — disse Blaine, preocupado. — Quer que eu vá com você?

— Não, eu vou ver ela, pode ser importante ou privado ou algo assim. — Kurt imediatamente pegou seu casaco, deixando suas coisas no sofá.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Blaine.

— Sim! Já volto com ela. — Kurt sumiu da casa.

Blaine estava um pouco preocupado com a súbita visita, mas olhou ao redor e viu Logan junto aos convidados, e, por alguma razão, isso o acalmou. Pelo menos Logan não seguiu Kurt lá fora. Ele tentou controlar a loucura na casa por alguns momentos antes de perceber que era inútil e deixou os garotos jogarem os doces de globos oculares ao redor.

Seu próprio celular começou a tocar, e ele atendeu.

— Alô?

— _Blaine? É a Rachel! Eu consegui o seu número com a Mercedes! É uma emergência e Kurt não está..._

— Rachel? Espere, Kurt acabou de ir ver...

_ — Kurt não tá atendendo o celular! Blaine, Mercedes disse que ela esqueceu o celular no pátio, e Mike acabou de me dizer que viu ele..._

O sangue de Blaine tornou-se gelo.

— _… com Karofsky!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo:<strong>_

_Le Festin, de Camille (segundo o Google .)_

_Not Alone, de Darren Criss_

_Moving Backwards, de Ben Rector_

_I Should Tell You, de RENT (só um comentário, porque eu amo essa música. Se vocês não conhecem, vão no YouTube. É linda!)_

_What You Are, Jewel_

* * *

><p><em>1: eu não entendo francês, então vou ficar devendo essa tradução para vocês. <em>

_2: é uma referência à Supernatural, se não estou enganada. 66 selos de Lúcifer? Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu não assisto ao programa, então se não for essa a tradução correta, por favor me avisem :)_

_3: videogame de sobrevivência e terror segundo o Wikipédia. Eu também não sabia, então resolvi colocar como nota._

_N/T: Vou viajar esse final de semana, então vocês ganham o capítulo antes :D E meu conhecimento sobre videogames se resume a uns joguinhos da Barbie que eu jogava na casa de uma amiga quando era pequena, então me perdoem se, na festa de Dwight, alguma parte da tradução ficou incorreta. Ah, e desculpe pelo cliffhanger =/_


	11. Episódio 11: Limites

_**Dalton**_

**Episódio 11: Limites**

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E está é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Acabei de ganhar a liderança na nossa próxima apresentação dos Warblers, assim como meu amigo Reed._

_Estávamos celebrando o aniversário de Dwight, relaxando depois do longo dia._

_Mas se você tivesse me contado que isso ia acontecer antes de a noite acabar..._

… _eu nunca teria acreditado em você._

* * *

><p>— Ei, Mercedes, não esqueça de convidar o Kurt para a festa de Natal, tá bom? — disse Tina conforme o Glee Club terminava o ensaio e guardava suas coisas. O ensaio atrasou hoje; eles estavam cantando músicas natalinas. Eles tinham um instinto distinto de que Schuester iria reuni-los e obrigá-los a cantarolas pelos corredores.<p>

— É, ele pode querer se juntar com a gente na casa do sr. Schuester — adicionou Puck, guardando seu violão.

— Invasão de domicílio é parte do espírito natalino agora? — Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Vamos lá, gente, o sr. Schuester está divorciado e a srta. Pillsbury se casou — disse Rachel, arrumando as partituras das músicas. — É Natal e ninguém deveria ficar sozinho.

— Eu definitivamente sei que ele vai entrar. Vocês sabem que ele não consegue ficar longe daqui. — Mercedes sorriu. — Esperem aí, me deixem ligar para ele ou algo assim. — Ela remexeu em sua bolsa enquanto os garotos organizavam as cadeiras. Ela procurou com uma careta até que murmurou: — Onde diabos está meu celular?

— Você tava segurando ele lá no pátio na hora do almoço — disse Artie, piscando. — Onde colocou ele?

Mercedes grunhiu.

— Eu tive que pegar minhas partituras porque a Rachel ficava dizendo que ela era a única que conseguia atingir aquela nota aguda. Acho que devo ter colocado ele em algum lugar e esqueci de pegar ele depois que o time de futebol nos jogou raspadinha pela segunda vez.

— Ai, não me lembre. Ainda tenho comida colorindo atrás das minhas orelhas — reclamou Tina.

Mike falou de repente:

— No pátio? — Ele pareceu perdido em pensamentos por um momento. — É prateado com um penduricalho na forma da letra M?

— Sim! — disse Mercedes, erguendo os olhos. — Você encontrou ele?

Mike parecia desconfortável. Tina o olhou.

— O que foi?

Depois de uma pesada pausa, Mike disse:

— Eu estava no vestiário... ouvi os outros caras falando. Vi Karofsky no armário dele, e ele estava com esse celular. Até que achei meio estranho, nem eram as iniciais dele...

— Karofsky está com o meu _celular? — _exclamou Mercedes? — Olha, raspadinhas é uma coisa, mas se ele sabia que era o _meu _celular, então é simplesmente _roubo..._

— Por que ele pegaria o seu celular? — bufou Santana.

Quinn olhou para Sam.

— Você consegue fazer ele devolver?

— Eu poderia — disse Puck com um rosnado, levantando-se. — Sou o único que pode roubar de vocês.

— Espere... Esperem, gente! — exclamou Rachel de repente, fazendo todos olharem para ela. Ela estava branca como papel e com o olhar perdido, como se algo tivesse acabado de ocorrer a ela. — Ele está planejando alguma coisa. Vocês, vocês mesmo disseram isso, por que ele pegaria o celular?

— Por que ele é um idiota? — sugeriu Puck

— Não isso! — Rachel estava remexendo em sua bolsa freneticamente. — Mercedes, me diga que você tem o telefone daquele cara. Sabe, aquele cara de Dalton, que sempre está com Kurt.

— Blaine? — Mercedes parecia confusa ao olhar por suas anotações. — É, eu escrevi em algum lugar quando Kurt me passou ele, por quê?

Rachel ergueu os olhos, uma careta doentia no rosto.

— Não sei se estou sendo paranóica depois de assistir a todos aqueles filmes de terror com Finn, mas não vou arriscar. — Ela estava dedilhando o piano nervosamente e então fez um som impaciente e ansioso. — Kurt não está respondendo o celular. Mercedes, me dê o número!

— O quê...? O que está acontecendo? — Mercedes entregou-lhe o papel, confusa.

— O que você está fazendo, Rachel? — perguntou Finn afinal, a testa franzida ao caminhar até os outros.

Rachel o olhou, engolindo pesadamente ao digitar o número e levar o celular ao ouvido.

— Mercedes é a única que fala com o Kurt o tempo todo. E... eu só estou com essa sensação terrível de que Karofsky pode ter roubado o celular dela para achar ele.

— O quê...? — Finn ficou branco.

— Blaine? É a Rachel! Eu consegui o seu número com a Mercedes! É uma emergência e Kurt não está...

No silêncio da sala, eles conseguiram ouvir o garoto no outro lado da linha responder, confuso:

_— Rachel? Espere, Kurt acabou de ir ver..._

— Kurt não tá atendendo o celular! — exclamou Rachel. — Blaine, Mercedes disse que ela esqueceu o celular no pátio, e Mike acabou de me dizer que viu ele... com Karofsky!

O silêncio no outro lado da linha dizia-lhes tudo.

— Blaine, por favor me diga que Kurt está aí — sussurrou Rachel.

Houve uma sibilo de um palavrão e então:

— _Ele já foi... Kurt já foi... ele — _a voz dele estava tremendo — _… ele achou que recebeu uma mensagem da... eu tenho que ir... — _E a linha morreu.

Finn voltou a vida e saiu do quarto à máxima velocidade, com Puck e Mike tropeçando atrás dele.

— Vamos, vamos logo! — exclamou Rachel enquanto as garotas corriam atrás deles.

* * *

><p>Dalton tinha seu próprio charme à noite. Com toda a arquitetura arcaica, jardins ornamentais que se transformavam durante as estações, era obscuro sem ser agourento (ao contrário das reivindicações de Dwight que mencionavam que Dalton parecia como uma faculdade saída do Exorcismo de Emily Rose à noite).<p>

Apressando-se pelo afiado ar de inverno, passando as ornamentadas lamparinas que iluminavam os jardins de Dalton com seu brilho alaranjado, Kurt olhou ao redor freneticamente por qualquer sinal da sua amiga.

— Mercedes! — ele chamou. Ele percorreu todo o Sul e Prédio Principal, esperando vê-la em algum lugar perto dos portões ou muros de ferro. Ele abraçou seu casaco, mantendo-o mais perto de si, apertando os olhos para enxergar através do vento e dentro da escuridão. — Mercedes, cadê você? — Ele procurou em seus bolsos pelo seu celular até que percebeu que provavelmente o deixara no sofá lá em Windsor junto com os resto das suas coisas.

Grunhindo, ele revirou os olhos.

— Ótimo... — Ele reassumiu suas largas passadas, caminhando perto das lamparinas para se aquecer de certa forma. — Mercedes! — chamou ele ao chegar perto de um dos prédios anexos. — Ei, o que está acontecen...

Uma figura em uma jaqueta familiar contornou o prédio anexo. O coração de Kurt afundou e ele derrapou até parar com uma exclamação, paralisado. Karofsky estava marchando até ele com um olhar intenso em seu rosto. Com um som sufocado, Kurt virou-se para correr.

Um poderoso aperto de ferro fechou-se no seu cotovelo e o puxou para trás com grande força. Kurt quase saiu do chão quando Karofsky o agarrou de volta e o puxou pelo canto escuro, jogando-o direto na parede de tijolos coberta de hera.

Antes que Kurt pudesse sequer respirar, uma mão enorme cobriu sua boca.

— Shh! — veio o sibilo urgente. — Fique _quieto!_

As palavras de Kurt foram abafadas em um gemido conforme Karofsky inclinava-se sobre ele, segurando um de seus punhos. Ele o olhou de cima ameaçadoramente. — Não. Grite. — Ele o olhou intensamente, os olhos pesados. — … não estou aqui para o que você pensa, Hummel. Mas se você gritar, Deus me ajude, eu vou...

— _Kurt!_

Os olhos de Kurt arregalaram-se quando ele ouviu a voz de Blaine percorrendo os jardins, sobrepondo-se sobre o vento. Karofsky ergueu o olhar. De onde eles estavam, estavam fora do campo de visão, mas eles conseguiam ouvir o som de passos rápidos.

— Kurt, _onde você está? — _Blaine estava gritando desesperadamente à distância.

— Kurt! — Os passos de Wes e David soavam atrás dos de Blaine, alarmados. — Kurt, cadê você, cara?

— Por aqui...! — ele ouviu um dos gêmeos dizer.

Kurt engasgou-se onde estava, erguendo os olhos para Karofsky em terror.

— Acho que ouvi alguma coisa! — Até Logan estava correndo.

Karofsky imediatamente voltou-se para Kurt e agarrou seu ombro, mantendo uma mão em sua boca. Ele o empurrou em um arco escuro — como um beco sem saída — entre dois prédios, onde tudo estava tão escuro quanto piche.

* * *

><p>— Kurt, cadê você? — exclamou Blaine pela escuridão. Seu coração estava em sua garganta, batendo tão forte que ele sentia que ia vomitar em questão de minutos. Ele não via nada nos jardins, nenhum movimento. Kurt acabara de desaparecer no ar depois de sair de Windsor.<p>

Quando Rachel dissera aquele terrível nome no telefone, ele achou que estava tendo um infarto. Ele abafara um palavrão com a respiração conforme os piores cenários voavam para dentro de sua mente. Isso devia ter ficado óbvio em sua expressão e em todo o seu corpo, porque Logan, que o estivera observando, agora franziu a testa e começou a se aproximar. Mas foram Wes e David quem o alcançaram primeiro.

— Blaine, qual o problema, cara? Você tá uma cara de que alguém morreu — disse David, preocupado.

Blaine engasgara para o telefone.

— Ele já foi... Kurt já foi... ele... — ele respirou tremulamente. — … ele achou que recebeu uma mensagem da... eu tenho que ir. — E então ele jogou o telefone e saiu correndo.

— Ei! — exclamou Wes, correndo atrás dele enquanto ele abria caminho entre as pessoas reunidas no corredor da festa. — Blaine! Blaine, espere... o que está acontecendo?

— Aquele cara de McKinley...! — Blaine tinha passado correndo pelos seus colegas, que pareciam intrigados com a pressa deles. — Acho que ele acabou de ligar para Kurt com o celular de outra pessoa e pediu que ele fosse lá fora!

— _Bosta! — _sibilou David em horror. Os gêmeos desceram as escadas correndo, vendo sua preocupação e parecendo confusos. — Vamos lá! — Wes gritou para eles conforme eles saltavam sobre o corrimão e os seguiam.

Blaine correu pelas portas.

— Kurt! — exclamou ele no momento que estava do lado de fora. Seus punhos estavam fechados com força e ele apressou-se pelos jardins, rezando desperadamente para que não fosse tarde demais.

Eles só tinham percorrido alguns poucos metros quando Dwight e Reed, tendo assistido a sua frenética saída, chegaram até a porta, sem fôlego.

— O que está acontecendo? — arfou Dwight, assistindo-os correr.

— Não sei... mas é melhor ajudar! — disse Reed, correndo noite adentro.

Dwight hesitou por apenas um momento, e nesse momento Logan o alcançou. Ele tinha visto Blaine e os outros e imediatamente os seguira.

— Dwight... o que aconteceu?

— Algo sobre Kurt estar com problemas... Blaine e os outros simplesmente saíram correndo!

Logan virou-se para a casa.

— Justin! Justin... venha aqui!

Com isso, um garoto moreno alto em um pulôver vermelho de Dalton os olhou, parecendo confuso.

— O quê...?

— Você é o monitor de Hanover, certo... fique de olho nesse hospício! Temos uma emergência! — Logan voou para fora da casa, ainda gritando: — E fique com seu celular! Vou te ligar quando precisarmos da polícia!

— Polícia? — exclamou Dwight, e imediatamente correu atrás dele, deixando o monitor de Hanover parado à porta, parecendo absolutamente confuso.

Foi assim que todos os garotos chegaram até onde estavam, correndo pelos jardins, procurando ansiosamente por qualquer sinal de seu novo contratenor. Blaine parou por um instante no meio de um dos jardins, arfando — sua respirando deixava sua boca em pesadas nuvens.

— Pra onde? — arfou David, deslizando até ele.

— Não sei — respondeu Blaine sem fôlego, olhando ao seu redor desesperadamente. Não havia sinal de Kurt em lugar nenhum, e estava escuro demais. Ele se virou para os gêmeos, que vinham correndo da outra direção. — Algum sinal dele?

— Não. — Evan sacudiu a cabeça, respirando pesadamente.

— Nem uma sombra — arfou Ethan.

— _Bosta! — _rosnou Wes, batendo o punho no seu joelho onde estava ajoelhado. — Onde diabos está ele?

* * *

><p>Kurt estava esperando que sua vida passasse na frente de seus olhos. É isso que todo mundo dizia que acontecia quando você estava enfrentando uma situação de possível morte, mas ele não conseguia ver nada além de Karofsky inclinado sobre ele, cobrindo sua boca fortemente com sua mão, ao olhar ao redor rapidamente para ver se alguém estava entrando no curto beco.<p>

Então ele olhou de volta para Kurt. Pela primeira vez, Kurt pensou ter visto uma centelha de medo cruzar o rosto do outro garoto.

— Tudo bem, Kurt — murmurou Karofsky. — Eu vou te soltar, está bem? Mas se você _pensar _em gritar... — Ele não terminou a frase. Não era necessário. Mas suas próximas palavras surpreenderam Kurt. — Eu não vou te machucar. — Kurt o olhou confuso e incrédulo o que, considerando a situação, era bem merecido. Karofsky encarou-o. — Eu só quero conversar. Entendeu? Balance a cabeça se você entendeu.

Kurt engoliu em seco e assentiu, seus olhos focados nele. Karofsky o olhou ameaçadoramente.

— Não grite, estou te avisando... — E, muito cuidadosamente, tirou a mão da boca de Kurt.

Kurt estava respirando com dificuldade, o coração ecoando em seus ouvidos, ao encarar o enorme garoto a sua frente. Independendo do que Karofsky poderia ter dito, não havia jeito de ele deixar para trás o perigo de se machucar ou pior. Ele já o ameaçara desta forma para mantê-lo quieto uma vez — podia muito bem ainda estar falando sério sobre isso. A verdade era, Kurt estava tão aterrorizado que não poderia fazer um único som nem se quisesse.

Seu coração afundou quando ele percebeu que não conseguia mais ouvir o som dos passos dos seus amigos, e que as vozes deles foram abafadas com a distância. Eles estavam procurando na direção errada.

— Kurt.

Ele olhou de volta para Karofsky.

— Eu tinha que pegar você sozinho assim. Não estou com o saco para acabar com as drogas dos seus guarda-costas. — Ele olhou na outra direção com fogo nos olhos. Ele claramente estava falando dos outros garotos de Windsor, que tinham formado a primeira barricada protetora ao redor de Kurt quando viram Karofsky assistindo às Seccionais.

— O que você quer? — sibilou Kurt, medo e fúria lutando dentro de si numa maneira que o fazia querer socar algo. — O que você está _fazendo _aqui, afinal?

Karofsky o olhou ameaçadoramente em resposta. Kurt usou suas mãos para sentir o que estava às suas costas e só encontrou tijolos. Realmente não havia saída. Ao ver o medo dele, Karofsky apenas bufou. Ele olhou ao redor.

— Bom, esse é um lugar legal que você encontrou. Deve ser sua própria utopia gay.

— _Por quê? — _zombou Kurt com a coragem imprudente dos amaldiçoados. — Pensando em se transferir e transformar minha vida num inferno aqui também? Duvido que as suas notas negativas consigam dar conta!

A mão que socou a parede próximo a seu rosto quase o fez gritar e toda a sua força praticamente sumiu de seu corpo.

— Não me teste, Kurt, eu juro, eu vou... — rosnou Karofsky.

— Ou _o quê? _Vai me bater? Machucar? Supere isso logo e me deixe em paz! Por que você está me seguindo afinal?

— Porque _você é o único que sabe sobre mim!_

Essas palavras assustaram Kurt mais do que qualquer outra coisa dita até o momento. Karofsky parou de se inclinar sobre ele e simplesmente parecia zangado, confuso e completamente perdido. Ele parecia como se _ele _não tivesse ideia de por que estava aqui. Kurt esperou que suas mãos parecem de tremer ao responder:

— Eu não contei para ninguém.

— É? Você contou pro seu _namorado. — _Karofsky cuspiu a última palavra como se fosse veneno. — Aquele cara que você trouxe pra escola. E o resto daqueles garotos agiram como se soubessem. Se você não contou para eles, _ele contou. _E que tal aquele filho da mãe que você mantou atrás de mim nas Seccionais?

— _O quê? — _assustou-se Kurt. — Eu não mandei ninguém atrás de você!

— Então eu acho que aquele loiro filhinho de papai esnobe simplesmente decidiu vir atrás de mim para te proteger como um cavalheiro em armadura brilhante? Cara, você não descansa, Kurt... são dois caras de uma vez!

Kurt nem conseguia processar o insulto. Sua mente estava parara depois de "loiro filhinho de papai esnobe". Não eram os gêmeos — eles nunca ficavam sem o outro. Então restava...

— _O que aconteceu com o seu olho?_

— _Foi atingido por um punho! Nada de anormal!_

O coração de Kurt parou. _Logan...?_

* * *

><p>— Kurt! — gritou Blaine pelo campus. Compostura se fora havia um longo tempo conforme os minutos passavam. Dez minutos já tinham se passado desde que Kurt desaparecera. Muita coisa podia acontecer em dez minutos. Ele correu a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. — Ele não está respondendo... cadê ele...?<p>

— Se ele estivesse com problemas, ele gritaria, não é? — perguntou Dwight, olhando ao redor na escurando, segurando uma pequena lanterna que ele carregava consigo todo o tempo.

David parecia doente.

— Sim, mas... se ele estivesse com problemas, ele poderia não ter a chance de gritar.

— Cala a _boca, _David! — gritou Blaine.

— Não desconte em mim, Blaine! — retrucou David raivosamente. — Estou tão preocupado com ele quanto você!

— Isso não está acontecendo... — Blaine afundou a cabeça nas mãos, desejando que se acalmasse, tentando e falhando. — Eu não achei que fosse tão ruim quando ele veio pra cá. Pensei que se ele viesse para cá, ele ficaria bem. Eu não sabia que aquele cara ameaçou matar ele.

— Por que ele veio aqui do nada...? — perguntou Reed, amedrontado enquanto olhava ao redor. — Kurt não fez nada pra ele!

— Ou talvez algum irritou ele — disse Evan obscuramente, e Ethan olhou para Logan.

Wes olhou para Logan, então de volta para eles e franziu a testa.

— Do que vocês estão falando?

Os gêmeos apenas continuaram a olhar profundamente para Logan. Logan os encarou de volta, ainda respirando profundamente por causa de toda a corrida. Blaine o encarou, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente, e agarrou o colarinho do outro garoto com um braço forte.

— O que você _fez, _Logan?

— O que você acha que eu fiz, Blaine? — retrucou Logan, empurrando a mão dele para longe. — Eu fiz o que você não podia fazer! Eu fui até ele e disse para deixar o Kurt em paz!

— _O quê? — _exclamou David. — Como você _sabia?_

— Eu _vi — _disse Logan depreciadamente. — Eu vi como ele estava assustado pra caralho no palco quanto viu aquele cara. Eu sei que um cara daquele tipo só ficaria perseguindo ele, então fui atrás dele nas Seccionais! Falei pra ele pra desistir!

— Então meu _amigo _está perdido em algum lugar aqui fora e é tudo _culpa sua? _— rosnou Wes, avançando nele.

Blaine segurou Wes e quase o jogou para David. Ele foi o único que caminhou até Logan com olhos escurecidos por ira e com a voz perigosamente rouca.

— Logan... se alguma coisa acontecer com Kurt agora, eu juro que vou fazer com que você seja expulso de volta pro lugar de onde você veio! Não ligo como eu vou fazer isso, mas juro que vou te arruinar se precisar! Você não vai fazer isso de novo, me ouviu?

— Você fica aí em cima do seu majestoso pedestal, mas apenas _tenta_ ser visto como um _protetor _quando tudo que você faz é segurar a mão dele! — retrucou Logan, andando para a frente. — Você não pode proteger ele o tempo todo, Blaine. Eu tive que fazer algo que você não tem a coragem para fazer!

— Ei! — exclamou Reed, afastando os dois. — Qual o _problema _com vocês dois? Não temos tempo para isso! Kurt está em _algum lugar _por aí e vocês estão aqui parados, gritando um com o outro! Não temos tempo para isso agora. Se entendam depois! Agora _façam alguma coisa!_

Reed nunca parecera ou soara tão irritado em toda a sua vida. Logan o olhou brevemente antes de voltar a encarar Blaine, que estava sendo segurado pelos gêmeos. Blaine os empurrou para longe e se juntou a Wes e David. Ele parecia como se estivesse internalizando toda aquela raiva novamente e estivesse somente tentando se acalmar e pensar racionalmente. Logan, que nunca sentira a necessidade de controlar-se apropriadamente, simplesmente ficou ali, fulminando.

— Calma — David disse para Blaine, que estava relaxando rapidamente. — Respire, vamos. Pense.

— Isso não pode acontecer comigo de novo, David, não _pode..._

— Ei! — Dwight começou a gritar. — Ei, gente!

Wes olhou para onde ele estava correndo. Ele estava segurando uma estola estampada da Hérmes.

— Onde você achou isso? — assombrou-se Reed, reconhecendo-a como o presente que dera para Kurt.

— Lá. — Ele apontou na direção do Prédio Principal. Ele agora parecia selvagemente animado e em controle. — Ele deve ter ido naquela direção. Vamos nos separar e procurar. Eu fico com Reed. Wes e David, fiquem com Blaine, Tweedles fiquem com Logan. Não quero ser o responsável por ter que ressuscitar eles se decidirem se matar. Ainda não pratiquei a recaptura de almas.

E como não havia ideia melhor, o grupo se separou e correu para a escuridão.

* * *

><p>Kurt fechou os olhos, desejando poder se acalmar, mas ainda havia um longe caminho a ser percorrido.<p>

— Você ameaçou me _matar, _Karofsky. Não _importa _se eles sabem ou quem contou para eles, eles só estavam tentando me proteger — disse ele em voz baixa. — Ninguém sequer te _conhece, _ou liga a mínima para você, nessa escola.

— Até você?

Se havia uma questão capciosa do Diabo, tinha que ser essa. Kurt nem sabia qual o contexto em que se basear, muito menos como responder. Ele estava preso em um beco com seu antigo atormentador e possível assassino, e ele estava perguntando se ele se _importava _com ele?

— Você é o único que sabe a verdade sobre mim, Kurt — disse Karofsky em um tom que era quase irritado. — Você sabe o que é isso? Esconder o tempo inteiro, e então um dia simplesmente aparecer alguém caminhando por aí sabendo... e você só esperando que a guilhotina caia.

Kurt desviou o olhar, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Ele lambeu os lábios secos e engoliu em seco, determinado a desfazer os nós em seu corpo.

— Aquele dia em que você fez com que eu fosse expulso? Você estava _perto_ — disse Karofsky, dando um passo para a frente. — Você estava na frente do meu pai, do seu, e da Treinadora Sylvester. Você me tinha na palma da mão, Kurt. Você estava _tão perto _de destruir _tudo _que contruí para mim.

Kurt ergueu o olhar, afundando ainda mais contra a parede.

Karofsky fez uma pausa.

— … mas você não fez nada.

A atmosfera pareceu mudar com isso. Ele ergueu os olhos para Karofsky e respirou fundo, endireitando a coluna um pouco.

— O segredo não era meu para contar.

Karofsky começou a balançar a cabeça um pouco, as mãos enfiadas no fundo dos bolsos da jaqueta.

— Eu tinha tanta certeza que você ia contar.

— E como continuo a te dizer... eu não vou contar.

Silêncio caiu sobre eles.

Kurt abaixou os olhos, mexendo os pés.

— Por que você está aqui, Karofsky? Por que você não me... não me deixa em paz? — Ele gesticulou nervosamente. — Até certo ponto, estou _feliz _aqui. Você ganhou, está bem? Você me fez sair da escola e se assegurou de segurança eterna. É isso o que você queria? Um maldito _desfecho?_

— Não.

Isso foi surpreendentemente brusco. Kurt ficou em silêncio, encarando-o.

— Você é inacreditavelmente convencido. — Karofsky o olhou ameaçadoramente. — É sempre sobre você, _todo o tempo. _Eu sinceramente não consigo te _aturar. _Você seguia por aí fazendo que queria o tempo todo em McKinley. Mesmo quanto eu jogava raspadinhas em você, te jogava no lixo ou te empurra nos armários, você continuava andando e fazia o que queria. Você simplesmente não se importa. Aposto que aqui você faz a mesma coisa.

Kurt corou com raiva.

— Eu...

— Você não entende? Você é realmente a única pessoa em McKinley que poderia ter a mínima ideia do que eu sinto! — disse Karofsky de repente. — Você é o única gay assumido em McKinley! Você grita isso o tempo todo! E agora você foi embora. Todo o show Kurt Hummel Gay Extravaganza¹ mudou de casa. O que deixa apenas eu em McKinley. E eu nem assumi ainda.

— O que você está tentando me dizer aqui? Quer apenas tentar me insultar ou...

— Dá pra _calar a boca? — _Karofsky o empurrou contra a parede. Ele parecia como se reamente odiasse o que estava prestes a dizer. — … o que eu faço agora que você está aqui?

Kurt o encarou, perguntando-se se tinha enlouquecido.

— Você é o único que _entende. _Qualquer outro teria contado para a escola inteira, mas você não contou. Você viu meu pai, Kurt. Eu não sei como ele vai reagir, mas eu sei que não tem muitos pais por aí como o seu. Eu não posso fazer ou dizer nada que possa me incriminar. Você está tão fundo no outro lado do espectro que é ridículo. Você praticamente tinha uma placa de neon apontando para você. — Karofsky suspirou, sua respiração tornando-se um tufo branco. — Então não importa o qual frustrante e irritante você seja... você ainda é a única pessoa que entenderia remotamente o que tem de errado comigo. E eu eu nem entrei em paz comigo ainda.

Kurt franziu os olhos e balançou a cabeça lentamente, perguntando se na verdade tinha desmaiado de medo e tudo isso era uma alucinação.

— E agora você se foi. Você está... _aqui. — _Ele parecia enojado pelo local. Ele parecia ainda mais enojado consigo mesmo. — E eu não sei que porra estava errada comigo, mas acho que eu só queria ver o que você estava fazendo aqui. E talvez... talvez descobrir _o que _vou fazer comigo mesmo.

Kurt o olhou.

— Então você foi às Seccionais... apenas assistir?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente.

— … é irritante te assistir cantar. Ou ficar com aqueles fedelhos ricos como se nada estivesse errado. Como se você tivesse esquecido de tudo. Como se não estivesse mais assustado. Eu preferia você assustado. Porque então era mais... fácil... — Sua voz morreu.

_Porque então... seria como você se sente?, _pensou Kurt ao o observar. Ele fechou os dedos na ponte do nariz, tentando absorver tudo.

— Karofsky...

— Que seja, Kurt... eu vou embora. Já disse o que queria.

— Você não está sozinho!

Karofsky parou. Ele se virou lentando, como se não estivesse confiante de ter ouvido corretamente.

Kurt deu um passo par a frente.

— É tudo o que Blaine e eu estivemos tentando te dizer. Eu sei que você odeia isso, e sei que você acha _estúpido _e totalmente cliché mas você não está _sozinho. _É você mesmo que te faz ficar sozinho, Karofsky. Se simplesmente parar de afastar as pessoas como você faz...

— Você já pensou que talvez eu não _queira _ser como você? — adicionou Karofsky repentinamente, fazendo Kurt se calar. — Já pensou que talvez eu te afaste porque não quero ser como você?

Kurt o observou em silêncio.

— Se isso fosse verdade... você não teria vindo me ver. Você veio aqui para procurar um pouco de paz. Se não comigo, consigo mesmo. Porque você sabe que estou num lugar onde você não vai chegar se continuar a seguir o caminho que está seguindo.

Silêncio. Ele e Karofsky se encaram na escuridão, o vento carregando as folhas caídas.

* * *

><p>E então, de trás das árvores, Dwight Houston apareceu. Quando viu a jaqueta que estava na frente da magra figura prensada contra a parede, ele começou a respirar com dificuldade. Ele rapidamente procurou pelo braço de Reed às suas costas.<p>

— Vá achar os outros.

Reed, que acabara de enxergar a cena, parecia assutado. Ele assentiu para Dwight e imediatamente saiu correndo, afastando folhas caídas no caminho.

Depois de um momento de fervorosas orações, Dwight saiu correndo na direção do beco. _Agora ou nunca, seu fraco!, _ele disse para si mesmo.

— _Ei!_

Karofsky virou-se para encontrar um garoto irritantemente pálido e magro com cabelo preto bagunçado correndo na sua direção segurando uma lanterna e o que parecia ser um spray de água. Ele parecia estar morrendo de medo, mas apontou o spray na sua direção.

— Solta ele!

— Dwight? — assustou-se Kurt.

— Kurt! Você está bem, cara? — Ele ergueu o spray como uma arma para Karofsky. — Ele... ele te machucou?

— Você tem que estar de brincadeira. — Karofsky olhou ameaçadoramente para o garoto que parecia como se pudesse ser quebrado como um graveto. Ele deu um passo na sua direção e Dwight começou a gritar em pânico, apertando o spray duas vezes, o que não teve efeito, e jogando sal grosso, o que também não teve efeito. Mas então ele correu ao redor de Karofsky até que estivesse ao lado de Kurt e apontou o spray para o outro garoto novamente.

— Deixe meu amigo em paz, seu... demônio! — gritou Dwigth, a última palavra carregada com menos convicção.

— _Todo mundo _aqui é maluco? — perguntou Karofsky para ninguém em particular.

Dwight realmente respondeu:

— Sim! Quer dizer, não, não todo mundo. _Eu _sou normal, pelo menos.

Kurt estava definitivamente certo de que estava tendo uma alucinação agora. Uma das duas coisas podia acontecer: ele podia acordar ou ele e Dwight seriam socados até virarem poeira.

Dwight mudou o peso dos pés, tenso, a "arma" ainda na mira.

— Os outros estão a caminho. Eles vão estar aqui em um minuto... e eles vão chutar o seu traseiro!

Quanto a isso Kurt não tinha dúvidas. Mas não era isso que ele queria. Ele contornou Dwight por um momento e deu um passo para a frente.

— Vá embora — ele disse para Karofsky.

Os olhos do outro garoto se apertarem. Kurt continuou em um tom baixo e trêmulo.

— Você já foi expulso uma vez. Você invadiu uma escola particular... não acho que eles vão te deixar escapar com apenas um aviso desta vez. Saia daqui antes que os outros cheguem.

Karofsky hesitou por um momento, olhando-o com suspeita. Mas durou apenas um momento. Ele "avançou" em Dwight — que se escondeu atrás de Kurt, mas ainda estava com o spray em mãos — e então saiu do beco. Com um último olhar longo para Kurt, ele se virou e sumiu de vista.

Os outros dois garotos ficaram ali parados até que o som de passos sumiu.

— Ah, graças a Castiel. — Dwight parecia estar prestes a desmaiar de alívio. Ele se encostou na parede enquanto Kurt fazia o mesmo ao seu lado. Ambos deslizaram até o chão, vazios de qualquer energia. — Não acredito que sobrevivemos.

Kurt olhou para Dwight e sorriu fracamente para ele, apesar de suas mãos ainda estarem tremendo incontrolavelmente. Ele abraçou seu amigo rapidamente e bateu em suas costas com força.

— Obrigado, Dwight. Você é meu heroi.

— É... — Dwight parecia incomodado, corado por causa da ação incomum. — Não há de quê, mas, hm... pode não contar para o Blaine e o Logan que você me abraçou? Porque eles realmente são... irritadiços? E não quero que eles pensem que estou interessado em você, porque de jeito _nenhum__... _Não que... não que você seja horrível! — ele adicionou rapidamente, gesticulando aleatoriamente. — Você é um ótimo cara... pessoa... mas eu não gosto de você. Quer dizer, eu gosto, mas não gosto _dessa _fora. Porque eu gosto de garotas. Se... se tivesse alguma garota interessada², quer dizer... não teve muitas, sabe, nunca, mas...

— Dwight?

— Sim?

— Você pode parar de falar.

— Ah. — Dwight ficou em silêncio. Ele estava inteiramente ocupado em recuperar sua respiração. Kurt inclinou-se contra a parede, fechando os olhos e desejando que suas mãos parecem de tremer. Elas ainda estavam frias, e o nó no seu estômago ainda não fora embora.

Várias luzes de lanternas surgiram na escuridão, sinalizando a chegada o trio de Windsor composto por Blaine, Wes e David.

— Kurt! Dwight!

— Aqui, eles estão aqui! — exclamou Reed.

Os garotos chegaram ao beco, todos correndo para os dois no chão frio. Ele se encolheram com a luz onde estavam sentados.

— Ah, graças a Deus — suspirou Reed enquanto Blaine corria beco adentro, em direção a Kurt. Ele se ajoelhou na sua frente.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, o rosto contorcido em preocupação.

Kurt ergueu os olhos para ele, exalando gratitude com os olhos, e o abraçou. Ele o segurou com tanta força que Blaine ficou assustado.

— Shh... — sussurrou ele, acariciando suas costas. — Você está bem. Estamos aqui.

Kurt engoliu em seco e assentiu, e ele, Dwight e Blaine então se levantaram.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou David.

— Karofsky, ele... ele me agarrou. Só me segurou para me impedir de gritar, na verdade. Ele só queria conversar. Não me machucou de verdade, só... queria falar sobre algumas coisas. — Ele olhou para seu amigo com o spray de água benta com um sorrisinho. — Dwight foi incrível, ele correu aqui e me ajudou a, hm... assustar ele.

Dwight sorriu tremulamente, não exatamente certo se sua performance merecia o crédito. Mas ele parecia orgulhoso de qualquer forma. Wes bateu em suas costas.

— Certo... — Blaine assentiu e abraçou Kurt novamente. — Tudo bem. — Ele pausou, olhando para a escuridão da noite.

_ "Você fica aí em cima do seu majestoso pedestal, mas apenas tenta ser visto como um protetor quando tudo que você faz é segurar a mão dele!"_

As palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça mesmo quando ele tentou bloqueá-las. Blaine fechou os olhos.

— … sinto muito por não estar aqui pra te ajudar.

Kurt colocou a mão nas suas costas, e Blaine conseguia senti-la lá, ainda fria. Mas Kurt disse:

— Pensando sobre isso agora... acho que eu não precisava de você na hora. Acho que ele era alguém que precisava enfrentar sozinho. Como você disse... eu tinha que enfrentar ele. — Ele o olhou com um sorriso fraco. — Coragem. Certo?

Blaine teria sorrido, mas pareceria amargo demais, então apenas abaixou os olhos. Da sua corrida, os gêmeos de Logan finalmente chegaram à cena.

— Alice! — Os gêmeos imediatamente correram até ele, arrancando-o de Blaine e o abraçando como um cachorro perdido em alívio. Kurt conseguiu transmitir uma emoção: irritação.

— Gente... me soltem, pelo amor de Deus. Não estou morrendo.

— A gente tinha tanta certeza de que você estava! Blaine saiu correndo de Windsor como se estivesse possuído.

Blaine apenas sorriu fracamente de onde estava.

— Você viu ele? — perguntou Evan.

— O que ele disse? — continuou Ethan.

— O que ele fez?

— Ele te machucou?

— Falou com você?

— _Respirou _em você?

— Temos acesso a armas de verdade.

— E pás.

— E grandes pedaços de terra!

— Vocês podem simplesmente me soltar? — resmungou Kurt irritado, cuidadosamente soltando-se do abraços dos gêmeos. — Nem consigo respirar.

Os gêmeos prontamente o soltaram. Kurt passou a mão nas roupas quase indiferentemente ao suspirar e ergueu os olhos cansadamente. Ele encontrou o olhar de Logan. E, pela primeira vez, foi Logan quem o desviou.

Kurt não. Ele apenas olhou para ele e disse:

— Logan... eu sei que você só estava tentando me ajudar mas... tem alguns limites que você não deveria cruzar.

— Então _era _sobre o que ele fez? — perguntou Wes raivosamente, olhando para Logan. — Aquele acara veio aqui porque Logan foi brigar com ele?

— Logan não fez nada. Foi Karofsky que bateu nele — disse Kurt quietamente. — Mas Logan _foi _atrás dele e... acho que foi isso que fez ele vir aqui, de certa forma. — Kurt desviou o olhar. — Talvez porque ele queria ver que tipo de lugar aceitava e defendia pessoas como nós. — Kurt suspirou e olhou para Dwight. — … sinto muito por arruinar seu aniversário, Dwight. Realmente... vou te compensar por isso.

— Ah, cale a boca, Kurt, você sabe que eu não ligo pro meu aniversário — disse Dwight irritadamente, apesar de parecer feliz com a atenção. — Você não pode evitar se está amaldiçoado e meu trabalho como um caçador é suprimir qualquer efeito colateral da situação. — Ele suspirou, sorrindo para sua arma. — Além do mais, pude ser o heroi.

Depois dessa frase, a mistura perfeita de estranheza, reafirmação e inanidade que apenas Dwight conseguia atingir, ninguém tinha nada a acrescentar.

Sem uma palavra, Blaine colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Kurt e o guiou de volta até Windsor, os outros seguindo.

* * *

><p>Windsor ainda estava chocalhando até suas fundações, abarrotada de garotos aproveitando a festa. Era como se os outros nem tivessem saído, e não muitas pessoas perceberam que eles não estiveram lá o tempo todo. Justin Bancroft, o monitor da Casa Hanover, estava esperando na porta quando eles chegaram. Como a casa ainda estava de pé, ele claramente conseguira manter certo nível de controle.<p>

— Tudo bem com vocês? — perguntou ele, preocupado. — Ainda preciso chamar a polícia?

— Não — disse Logan, balançando a cabeça. — Tudo foi... resolvido.

— Hummel está bem? — perguntou Justin, olhando para o rosto pálido de Kurt enquanto Blaine entrava com ele. Os gêmeos os seguiam de perto, como um par de guarda-costas. — Ele parece abatido. — Ele olhou para Logan. — Vocês entraram numa briga?

— De certa forma — disse Wes enquanto passava por eles.

— Meio que contínua — concordou David ao passar.

— Eu fui o heroi — disse Dwight com um pequeno sorriso ao segui-los.

Reed apenas suspirou.

Justin e Logan se olharam e Logan apenas balançou a cabeça como se não pudesse dar uma interpretação acurada do que tinha acontecido. Derek apareceu ao lado dele e olhou para Logan.

— Você desapareceu de novo. Onde foi desta vez?

— Problemas — murmurou Logan.

— Não me diga que é Hummel de novo, Logan, porque você não precisa dessa merda mais...

— Logan, acho que Derek está certo — disse Justin, olhando-o. — Sou totalmente a favor de você tentar começar uma página nova agora que voltou, mas se você ficar irritado, vai acabar no limite de novo. Você vai ser expulso de vez, Logan, não estou brincando. Ramsey está de olho em você como uma águia. Se você pisar uma vez fora da linha, vai acabar...

— … de volta em casa — murmurou Logan. — E Michelle e o velho não vão garantir meu traseiro de novo.

— Belo modo de falar dos seus pais, cara. Muito bom — disse Derek sarcasticamente.

Logan não estava ouvindo. Ele estava olhando para a casa, assistindo a Blaine e Kurt, sentados no sofá. Kurt já parecia melhor, e ele estava quase sorrindo enquanto Blaine falava com ele. Logan considerou a situação profundamente.

Ele lembrou-se de como Blaine chegara ao limite antes, o quão tenso e irritado ele estivera, quase perdendo toda a compostura que ele tão bem conhecia. Rígido como era, ele nunca realmente avançava ou atacava Logan como seus amigos inferiores, David e Wes. Ele ameaçava Logan com expulsão e não morte.

De qualquer forma, o monitor de Windsor agora tinha uma óbvia falha em sua sólida armadura. Essa falha era Kurt. Mas era uma arma de dois lados — porque Kurt defendia Blaine. Ele claramente o preferia à Logan. No final, seria uma batalha de força entre eles. Kurt não precisava escolher — ele faria a escolha por ele.

Porque Logan se recusava a ficar no segundo lugar de novo.

* * *

><p>Caminhando pelos corredores no dia seguinte, Kurt achou a preocupação de Finn quase tocante.<p>

— Finn, eu estou bem. Acho que você se fez claro quando você e Puck quase arremessaram Derek para fora da casa.

— _Bom, ele não queria deixar a gente entrar. — _Finn parecia um pouco irritado pelo telefone. Isso fora depois que todo o coral de McKinley invadiu a festa de Windsor aproximadamente cinquenta minutos depois da primeira ligação que eles tinham feito para Dalton. Tina obedientemente reportou que Finn quase fora preso por dirigir em alta velocidade. Mas quando eles chegaram a Dalton, o problema já havia acabado por muito tempo. — _Que droga, cara, ele nem é do seu dormitório. Os outros garotos lá não pareciam muitos felizes também._

— Ah, é só porque eles queriam fazer aquilo com ele eles mesmos, não se preocupe com eles. — Kurt dispensou o fato, quase tendo que recorrer à malabarismo para carregar sua mala, livros e anotações ao caminhar pelo corredor. — Não é nada pessoal. Obrigado por tem vindo aqui, por sinal. Santana parece ter arranjado um encontro com a viagem, além do mais; aquela mulher podia fazer um padre pecar. — Ele revirou os olhos. — E diga para Britanny que não, Dwight não consegue transformar animais em cálices de água.

Blaine surgiu ao seu lado com um sorriso, e o peito de Kurt aqueceu-se ao vê-lo. Blaine, pegando alguns dos seus livros, silenciosamente perguntou quem estava no telefone. Kurt ergueu a mão consideravelmente sobre a cabeça, imitando alguém de grande altura. Blaine entendeu que era Finn imediatamente.

— _Vou ficar de olho em Karofsky de agora em diante aqui. Puck disse que vai também, e o resto dos garotos._

— Louvável, irmão-de-outra-mãe, mas desnecessário. Ele não me machucou realmente. E não acho que ele vá voltar.

_ — A gente sabe. Só.. garantindo. — _Finn pareceu hesitar. — _Escute, sobre aquele garoto, hm... Blaine, certo?_

Kurt ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eles estavam prestes a ter uma "conversa"? Seu breve olhar na direção de Blaine informou ao outro garoto que ele era o tópico da conversa.

— O que tem ele?

_ — __Ele, hm, parecia bem... protetor sobre você... — _Finn soava deliciosamente incomodado e Kurt adorou cada momento. — _Você já contou Burt sobre ele?_

— Nós vamos para a mesma escola, ambos estamos no coral, vivemos no mesmo dormitório, ele é meu... amigo. — Kurt ficou vermelho e olhou na direção contrária. — O que meu pai iria querer saber?

Blaine sorriu fracamente. Esta _era _a definição oficial. Os garotos de Windsor podiam zoá-los o quanto quisesse, mas era assim que a definição ficava.

— _Eu não sei... Mercedes disse que ele pode ser o seu namorado._

Kurt corou até o coro cabeludo. _Eu vou dirigir até Lima e exigir respostas daquela garota._

_ — _Vocês estão loucos. Você, o pai e Carole ainda vem para o Festival de Inverno, certo?

— _Acho que eles vão. Sr. Shue quer que a gente vá cantar para crianças pobres, então não tenho certeza... Espere. Mas você está mudando de assunto. Eu só quero garantir que Blaine está... você sabe, à par._

Kurt revirou os olhos com um suspiro exagerado.

— Um segundo. — Ele olhou para Blaine e sorriu. — Como você é o tópico, preciso me afastar para poder replicar contundentemente a meu meio-irmão à vontade. Já volto.

Blaine apenas riu e assistiu-o entrar um dos fóruns vazios. Ele ficara aliviado quando, na manhã seguinte, Kurt parecera relativamente ele mesmo de novo. Ele ainda não tinha ideia sobre o que ele e Karofsky tinham conversado, mas o que quer que fosse, Kurt poderia ter tirado um dos pesos em seus ombros por passar pelo enfrentamento e sair ileso.

Ele moveu-se para colocar suas coisas no sofá mais próximo e foi então que viu Logan no corredor, assistindo-o. Blaine endireitou-se e o olhou.

— O quê?

— Temos que acabar com isso — disse Logan diretamente.

— Engraçado, achei que fosse você quem começou.

— Ele não é propriedade — disse Logan francamente. — Especialmente não sua.

Uma sombra cruzou a expressão de Blaine. Ele caminhou até Logan silenciosamente, parando a poucos metros, mas murmurou:

— Você... é a última pessoa que quero ouvir me dando sermão sobre tratar pessoas como propriedade.

— Isso foi ano passado, Blaine.

— E estamos aqui como se fosse ontem, Logan. Não está cansado disso ainda? Porque eu estou. E não quero Kurt envolvido. — Ele o olhou diretamente agora. — Não lutei antes porque achei que fosse o melhor. Mas desta vez...

— Você não poder _fazer _isso comigo, Blaine — rosnou Logan. Seu punho se fechou mas ele se recusava a mover-se um centímetro enquanto ainda houvessem alunos no corredor. — Ano passado não era sobre ele. Era sobre eu e você e você sabe muito bem disso.

— Sei...?

O corredor finalmente esvaziou-se dos garotos em blazers, e um silêncio inquietante recaiu enquanto o eco das conversas e dos passos sumia. As únicas pessoas que os encaram agora eram os grandes retratos de homens e mulheres já falecidos que algum dia tinham sido vitais para a escola. As cortinas da janela aberta pela metade se moveram.

Logan não desviou os olhos por um segundo.

— … não, Blaine.

Blaine olhou-o firmemente, como se finalmente tivesse chegado xis da questão.

— Não faça. Isso. Comigo — disse Logan silenciosamente. Ele só poderia ter sido ouvido nesse novo silêncio.

Blaine considerou em expressão. Ele lentamente balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando para ele.

— Não.

Uma pausa, enervante. Assim como a de muito tempo atrás.

— Já tivemos nossa chance uma vez, Logan. E não deu certo. Não deu certo quando você escolhe ele no meu lugar. Eu não lutei por você. Eu deixei você fugir com ele, e ele com você. E então você arruinou ele, apenas quebrou ele como se ele não significasse nada. — Blaine deu um passo para a frente, aqueles olhos normalmente quentes agora duros. — E eu vi que fui sortudo porque _ele _recebeu a bala no meu lugar. Mas as coisas são diferentes agora... — Logan o encarou de volta com igual frieza. Blaine não hesitou. — … e eu não vou deixar você roubar Kurt de mim.

Os olhos de Logan fecharam apenas ligeiramente com o desafio.

* * *

><p>E de onde ele estava tremendo na porta, Kurt lentamente ergueu a tranca com mãos trêmulas e a fechou, deslizando até o chão.<p>

* * *

><p><em>1: achei que ficava melhor deixando como no original.<em>

_2: não é relacionado à história — okay, parcialmente — mas eu sou a única que estaria interessada no Dwight aqui?_

_N/T: Gente, mil desculpas por não ter postado antes, mas minha tendinite resolveu que estava com saudades e veio fazer uma visita e eu fiquei afastada do computador por quase uma semana. Eu prometeria que isso não vai voltar a acontecer — mas provavelmente vai. Então, se eu não postar um capítulo novo até segunda à noite outra vez, se quiserem, podem ir ao meu profile que no topo da página provavelmente vai ter uma mensagem avisando o que aconteceu — que provavelmente vai ser minha tendinite de novo. Desculpas, de qualquer jeito._

_Se Deus — e minhas mãos — quiserem, até sábado que vem :)_

_E obrigada pelas reviews!_

_**IMPORTANTE: a partir do capítulo 13, surgem alguns que são bem mais longos que o normal. Eu preciso saber: vocês preferem que eu demore mais para traduzir e poste o capítulo inteiro de uma única vez ou divida-o? Eu pessoalmente acho que dividir é melhor, porque tem alguns que podem levar um boooooom tempo para que eu consiga terminar (pensem 113 páginas. Esse é o capítulo 26. Normalmente eles têm 10-15 páginas.)**_


	12. Episódio 12: Saúde

_**Dalton**_

**Episódio: Saúde**

_Nota: só um aviso sobre esse capítulo. Cheerio!Kurt. Podem ler agora._

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E esta é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Karofsky veio atrás de mim. Gosto de pensar que foi para o melhor._

_E então ouvi Blaine e Logan conversando, e percebi que não os conheço tão bem quando deveria._

_Hoje à noite é o Festival de Inverno. Mas parece que tenho algo para fazer antes disso._

* * *

><p>Manhãs sempre foram frias, mas pelo jeito com que Kurt estava enterrado debaixo daquele ricamente grosso cobertor fez Reed se perguntar se ele estava se escondendo <em>apenas <em>do frio ou também da luz do sol da manhã. Reed sorriu e pulou no amontoado sob as cobertas com um grande baque. Kurt grunhiu em choque e de dor.

— Bom dia, bela adormecida! — disse Reed animadamente, sentando no que provavelmente eram as costelas de Kurt. — Vamos lá, você não pode se esconder aí o dia todo. Hoje é o último dia! E então férias!

Ele só recebeu um grunhido sem convicção em resposta. Implacável, Reed jogou-se no topo do amontoado sob as cobertas, forçando seu peso.

— Eu estava pensando, Kurt. O que você acha de eu me mudar aqui como seu coleguinha de quarto?

Uma pausa.

— … eu diria que tomar conta de você, ó criatura desastrosa, requer alguma séria compensação além de sua mais que sua indesejável personalidade madrugadeira...

— Eu, por meio deste, prometo permitir-lhe completo e ilimitado acesso a oitenta porcento do meu guarda-roupa a partir do dia de minha mudança.

Outra pausa.

— … posso ser persuadido.

— Combinado! — Reed sorriu e pulou de cima dele, e então balançou os ombros de Kurt. — _Levante! _Vamos lá, você tá aí desde ontem à tarde. Vai ter que sair antes que crie raízes. Vamos praticar uma última vez; hoje é o grande Festival de Inverno! Somos os cantores principais! Isso pede por roupas magníficas!

Kurt apenas grunhiu.

— … não estou com o humor, Reed.

— Você não está com humor para conversar depois da aula, você não está com humor para sair e se reunir com o dormitório na nossa primeira noite juntos depois que saímos da liberdade vigiada, você não está com humor para sair hoje também? — Reed o encarou, perplexo. — O que está de errado, você está doente?

_Com o risco de ser ainda mais dramático, sim, estou doente. Doente do coração. É como se um pouco da loucura da Rachel passou para mim. _Kurt suspirou.

— Não exatamente...

Reed considerou. Ele cuidadosamente puxou as cobertas da cabeça de Kurt sem luta. Ele piscou para seu amigo, que estava encarando o nada com contemplativo olhos azuis. Reed suspirou.

— É sobre Blaine e Logan?

Kurt rapidamente ergueu o olhar.

— O quê?

— Sobre a outra noite, depois da visita daquele cara de McKinley. Você está triste por eles estarem brigando.

_Se isso fosse tudo..._ Kurt apenas suspirou. Porém, ele não podia evitar mas imaginar se Reed sabia de toda a história envolvendo Blaine e Logan. Ele não tinha certeza de quando Reed chegara a Windsor, mas os candidatos mais apropriados para saberem dos escândalos (Wes, David, e os Gêmeos) estavam todos excluídos de sua lista de inquéritos. Eles iriam pintar a situação com sua própria opinião e ele não estava completamente certo se eles iriam contar-lhe qualquer coisa.

Aquela briga entre Blaine e Logan no corredor era menos uma briga e mais um ultimato de um para o outro. Logan continuava a empurrar o limite e parecia que ele tinha empurrado Blaine até o fim da sua paciência e controle em mais de um jeito.

E a realização de que Logan e Blaine já estiveram romanticamente envolvidos era chocante, o que ao mesmo tempo trazia a questão: _Quantos garotos de Windsor Logan realmente foi atrás? _Ele certamente se mantinha ocupado.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Reed depois do momento de silêncio de Kurt.

— Sobre Logan...

Reed ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— O que tem ele?

— … como ele era antes... antes de ser como é agora?

Reed não estava certo de como responder a pergunta. Mas ele sentou-se e disse:

— Bom... a coisa é... Logan sempre foi assim. Na verdade... ele se acalmou um pouco desde o ano passado.

— _Esse _é o Logan acalmado?

Reed inquietou-se.

— Não quero falar mal de ninguém... mas Logan era impopular por várias razões... muitas delas com fundamento.

— E Blaine?

Reed o olhou agora.

— Blaine...? Você quer dizer, como ele era ano passado? — Ele inclinou a cabeça. — Por que você está curioso?

— Eu só... queria saber mais sobre ele... sem ter que perguntar para ele. Achei que você poderia saber de alguma coisa.

— Bom, "alguma coisa" Wes e David sabem muito mais do que eu. Conheci Blaine uns dois meses depois de ele se transferir. Foi quando ele se mudou para Windsor. A gente não se falou muito no começo. Ele ficava na dele, e Wes e David ficaram enchendo ele até que ficaram amigos.

Outra pausa. Kurt hesitou por um longo momento.

— … Blaine e Logan sempre brigaram assim?

Reed congelou. Suas mãos se fecharam nos lençós.

— … não. Eles... éramos todos dos Warblers e... eles pareciam se dar bem no Saguão. Meio que amigos... Fora, era apenas o usual de cada um fica na sua casa. Eu não sei muito.

— Hm... — Kurt assentiu. Ele finalmente se levantou e suspirou. — Último dia. Vou tomar um banho. Estou com vontade de esvaziar um frasco de Clinique¹ e esfregar todo o desprezo de Murdoch da minha pele. — Ele lançou um sorrisinho para Reed e caminhou até seu banheiro.

Reed sorriu de volta e o assistiu partir, mas assim que a porta se fechou, uma expressãos tensa cobriu seu rosto. Ele não queria mentir para Kurt, mas os Windsors sempre protegiam um ao outro — e ele nem falavam mais sobre isso, mais pelo bem estar de Blaine do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas ele não tinha dúvida.

_Ele sabe. Não tem outra razão para todas essas perguntas. Kurt sabe._

* * *

><p>— Soccer²?<p>

— É chamado de futebol no resto do mundo — murmurou Wes ao atacar sua lasanha. Era a hora do almoço e o refeitório estava começando a se encher. As janelas estavam cheias de raios de sol entrando no local enquanto a multidão de garotos discutia planos de viagens nas férias e as últimas atividades para o dia. — Mas sim, tem um jogo hoje. Último do ano. Vamos sair antes por isso. Talvez se eles liberarem todos antes vai nos poupar a vergonha de assistir nosso time perder.

Kurt estava confuso.

— Mas eu achei que o time de vocês fosse ótimo.

— E é — disse David com um suspiro. — Mas vamos jogar contra os Leões de St. Patrick. E todo ano, mesmo quando os Reis de Dalton ganham todo o resto do campeonato de lavada, St. Patrick sempre estraga tudo.

— Eles são tão bons assim?

— Isso e é deprimente jogar contra eles — disse Wes com um dramático giro do braço. — A torcida deles _mata _a gente.

— Não pareceu assim no encontro de esgrima. — Kurt franziu a testa ao soltar seu garfo de salada. Sem olhar, ele empurrou o garço de Evan para longe (os gêmeos estavam tentando enfiar queijo na sua salada em uma tentativa de fazer Kurt "ganhar um pouco de peso" depois de todo o trabalho escolar). Kurt continuava a insistir que podia cuidar de si mesmo. Assim que Kurt se distraiu com Evan, Ethan derrubou queijo na salada do outro lado.

David, acostumado a coisas incomuns acontecendo na mesa do almoço, ignorou o olhar assassino que Kurt estava lançando para um Ethan de aparência inocente e disse:

— Bom, eles não permitem líderes de torcida nos encontros de esgrima.

Kurt lhe lançou um olhar de "não estou acompanhando". Wes, a boca cheia de massa, disse:

— St. Patrick também tem garotas já que não é apenas para um sexo. — Ele revirou os olhos e engoliu. — De qualquer jeito, eles têm líderes de torcida e enlouquecem a escola. A escola _inteira _vem assistir as garotas deles dançar; e eles adoram deixar nossa escola louca porque, bem... não temos nada disso! Não tem muito que a gente possa realmente fazer, já que somos uma escola só para garotos.

— Os Warblers cantaram uma vez no meio-tempo — disse Reed, piscando, a boca cheia de fettuccine.

Até Kurt se juntou aos outros, revirando os olhos à isso. Os Warblers eram estrelas do rock, tudo bem, e não havia dúvidas de que os garotos de Dalton os adoravam. Mas no meio de uma apaixonada partida de futebol, com uma multidão de gostosas dançando no outro lado, um campus cheio de garotos adolescentes controlados por seus hormônios seriam obrigados a apreciar a outra vista.

— Não são _apenas _as Banshees, também — murmurou Dwight ao brincar com os feijões assados no seu prato. — As garotas são gostosas pra caramba, sim, mas a questão é, o time precisa de toda a moral que conseguir! O Blaine já desistiu e então Charlie, o verdadeiro monitor, você ainda não conheceu ele, ele é o capitão do time e não está aqui! Tá no hospital se recuperando.

— O que aconteceu com ele?

— Lamentável incidente de paintball — disse Evan com um sorriso doce.

— Não tínhamos ideia de que o canhão era tão forte — adicionou Ethan.

— Má sorte, realmente... com as escadas...

— … e aquele martelo...

— … confusão nojenta na descida, sabe...

Kurt impaciente gesticulou para que se calassem e disse:

— Então vocês estão me dizem que toda a Dalton está certa de que vão perder a partida de futebol...

— … pelo quarto ano consecutivo...

— … porque vocês não tem líderes de torcida?

— E jogares bons _mesmos_ — destacou Wes. — Nesse momento, _eu _sou o melhor jogador do time.

David o encarou.

— _O quê? _Eu acabei de defender a gente até a morte no último jogo!

— Mas eles ainda conseguiram fazer um gol e ficaram com um a zero!

— Bom, se você ouvisse ao treinador ao invés de olhar para as garotas...

Kurt virou-se de toda a discussão bem-humorada para ver Blaine aproximando-se deles com sua bandeja de almoço. Como normalmente, Evan levantou-se para trocar de lugar — ele se sentaria com Ethan — para que Blaine pudesse sentar ao lado de Kurt. Mas no momento em que começou a se levantar, ele sentiu Kurt segurar seu pulso e o manter no seu lugar. Evan o encarou, e Ethan virou-se, vendo o que estava acontecendo.

Kurt não disse nada, segurando Evan exatamente onde ele estava sentando, comendo com a outra mão como se nada estivesse chegou com um sorriso, não parecendo notar que seu lugar próximo a Kurt estava ocupado por um gêmeo confuso.

— Vocês não estão discutindo sobre a partida de novo, estão? — Blaine franziu a testa para os outros. — E daí que St. Patrick tem as Banshees? É só ignorar elas.

— Fácil pra você dizer. Elas não te interessam. — Wes fez uma careta para eles. — Agora se fosse _Kurt _lá...

Uma epidemia de engasgos passou pela mesa enquanto os garotos quase cuspiam sua comida. Enquanto eles jogavam bolinhas de papel em Wes, a pessoa em questão — Kurt — não teve essa reação. Na verdade, ele parecia de certa forma contemplativo.

_ Hmmm... não é como se eu não _pudesse_... não sozinho, pelo menos..._

— Tudo bem, Kurt? — perguntou Blaine.

Isso o despertou. Kurt ficou vermelho e disse:

— Sim. Tudo bem. — Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso brilhante e reassumiu o esfaqueamento de suas folhas de alface.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, um pouco preocupados. Ethan não precisava que Evan disse nada — ele sabia que a mão de Kurt ainda estava no pulso do seu gêmeo. Reed, que estava assistindo, mexeu-se inconfortavelmente. Dwight, que podia sentir o pavor na atmosfera agudamente, por fim, disse:

— Agora o quê? Vamos perder o jogo pelo quarto ano consecutivo? Eu disse pra vocês, só me deixem amaldiçoar eles ou algo assim. Tenho esse livro que...

— Pode amaldiçoar eles o quanto quiser das arquibancadas. Não vão impedir eles de fazerem o que quer que estejam fazendo. — David revirou os olhos. — Blaine está certo. Vamos apenas nos concentrar no jogo. Se ganharmos, ganhamos, se perdermos...

— Seria normal? — Os gêmeos ergueram as sobrancelhas.

— Pelo lado bom, podemos ver as Banshees. — Wes sorriu.

— A namorada de Wes é de St. Patrick — Reed sussurrou para Kurt. — Ela é uma Banshee. Lembra da Tabitha?

— Seria preciso _amnésia _para me fazer esquecer Tabitha — zombou Kurt. — E não é a ex dele?

— Ele está pensando em sair com ela de novo. — Evan suspirou.

— É um ciclo — concordou Ethan.

— Tenho uma coisa por líderes de torcida — admitiu Wes.

Enquanto isso acontecia, era necessário destacar que cada um dos garotos estava com uma mão embaixo da mesa segurando um celular. Enquanto a previsível inanidade ordinária continuava, uma agitação de frenéticas mensagens de texto por chat estava acontecendo entre os conspiradores de Windsor.

_**MLebre: **__Mas que droga, Evan, parece de ser um idiota, troque de lugar logo._

_ **Tweedles: **Alice fez ele ficar ali._

_ **CLouco: **Por quê?_

_ **Tweedles: **Não sei. Não quer sentar com o Coelho?_

_ **MLebre: **Espere, O QUÊ? Tem algum problema aqui?_

_ **Arganaz: **Gente, parem de ser tão óbvios ou os dois vão notar._

_**BCavaleiro³: **Eles brigaram ou algo assim?_

_ **Arganaz: **Acho que Kurt sabe sobre Logan e Blaine no ano passado._

_ **Tweedles**: Ah..._

_** MLebre**: Droga._

_** CLoucor**: Droga._

_** CBranco: **Ops._

_** Tweedles**: Ações de emergência?_

_** MLebre**: Sim._

Houve uma pausa tensa.

_** BCoelho: **Acho que vocês esqueceram de me excluir da lista._

Todos na mesa ergueram o olhar como se estivessem sido iluminados por holofotes. Blaine estava franzindo a testa para eles.

— Uou! — Evan pulou de seu lugar antes que Kurt pudesse impedi-lo e caiu logo ao lado de seu irmão, e ambos se apressaram para se afastarem de Blaine o máximo possível

No mais impressionante show de compostura até o momento, Blaine deslizou até o lado de Kurt e os dois começaram a comer seus almoços com tensão pouco percebível.

— Você vai assistir ao jogo? — perguntou Blaine.

Kurt assentiu, considerando.

— Eu estava pensando... Parece que vocês precisam de todo o apoio que conseguirem.

— O time não é tão ruim assim. Eles não teriam chegado tão longe apesar de Wes e David tentarem imitar o filme Kung Fu Futebol Clube metade o tempo...

— Ei! — os dois disseram em coro.

— … mas os hormônios deles só entram em ação quando as Banshees começam a se apresentar.

— Hm... — Kurt contemplou por um momento, e pareceu tomar uma decisão. Ele se levantou. — Vocês vão na frente. Reed, venha comigo. Nós dois vemos vocês mais tarde no jogo.

— O quê... eu? — Reed parecia surpreso, mas se levantou. — Não vamos às aulas da tarde? Por quê?

— Temos que praticar para hoje à noite. — Kurt apenas lhe lançou um olhar para cooperar, e o puxou imediatamente para os corredores.

O resto dos garotos os observaram, confusos, e então Blaine falou:

— O que vocês quiserem dizer sobre ele saber sobre eu e Logan?

— Não sei, foi Reed que disse isso — disse Wes, olhando-o.

David franziu a testa.

— Reed não é fofoqueiro, então acho que você e Logan podem ter dado uma pista meio grande para Kurt alguma hora.

— Como se eu fosse contar pra ele sobre minha fase de insanidade — resmungou Blaine. Ele não queria mais sua comida e empurrou seu prato para longe. — Não importa o que eu faça, isso fica voltando pra mim.

— Talvez Logan seja como uma DST que realmente não vai embora mesmo depois de você supostamente ser "curado" — disse Dwight, ganhando o prêmio de comentário mais estranho na mesa até o momento.

Depois de lançar um olhar para o espiritualista, Wes olhou para Blaine.

— Vocês dois fizeram ou disseram algo?

Blaine considerou — ele só tinha visto Logan ontem no corredor quando eles tiveram aquela discussão. Ele olhou para os outros.

— Logan e eu discutimos de novo no corredor... Kurt tinha saído para falar no telefone, mas talvez ele escutou a gente.

— Do que você estavam falando?

— … daquela coisa que aconteceu com a gente, quando ainda estávamos juntos, quando ele me deu o fora e como ele destruiu...

Ele não teve a chance de continuar já que todos os garotos grunhiram e jogaram seus guardanapos e garfos na mesa. Os gêmeos pareciam exasperados.

— Qual o _problema _com você, Blaine? — suspirou Evan. — Não te ensinamos _nada? _Se você _precisa _discutir assuntos de controvérsia altamente suspeitos, _tem _que ser feito com pelo menos um quarteirão de distância do assunto.

— Foi o que fizemos quando falamos sobre colocar pó de coceira no _jockstrap__ (4) _de Logan.

— Sem sucesso, mas foi uma boa tentativa afinal.

— Kurt definitivamente escutou — disse David, franzindo a testa. — Você disse algo a mais?

Blaine hesitou. Wes e David esperaram com expectativa. Finalmente, o monitor suspirou.

— … eu disse para Logan que não deixaria ele roubar Kurt de mim.

Dwight derrubou seu garfo, encarando-o.

— Ooooh, confissão descuidada, vejo. — Evan estavam sorrindo abertamente agora.

— Teria sido melhor em uma situação que não envolvesse um rival... — considerou Ethan.

— Espere. Então agora ele está me _evitando _porque eu praticamente disse que gosto dele? — Blaine _realmente _não queria comer seu almoço agora e soltou seu garfo. Ele colocou a cabeça em uma mão, tentando imaginar o que deveria fazer primeiro. Antes que eu percebesse, os gêmeos tinham pulado um de cada lado dele e jogaram seus braços pesadamente sobre seus ombros.

— Calma, calma, ó Coelho alarmado.

— Você não está tarde _demais._

— Anime-se! Talvez ele não sabia como agir ao seu redor.

— Você diz isso. Claramente só pode significar que ele não sente o mesmo — murmurou Blaine sem levantar os olhos.

— Isso não é verdade — disse Evan sensivelmente, fazendo com que todos o olhassem. — Kurt obviamente gosta de você. Ele continua a dar o fora no Logan. Você deveria ter visto o espetáculo nas Seccionais.

— Ainda não estão me deixando melhor. — Blaine parou. — Que espetáculo nas Seccionais?

Os gêmeos trocaram sorrisos conspiratórios.

— O Valete pode ter dito algumas afirmações expressivas questionando as morais do novado. Alice deu um tapa nele. Lindamente. — Sorrisos foram trocados ao redor da mesa. — Consequentemente, nós assumimos que Alice gosta dele _muito _menos do que ele gosta de você. A primeira rejeição é sempre tão inestimável.

Blaine franziu a testa e se levantou.

— Acho que tenho que falar com Kurt enquanto ainda tenho a chance.

Os gêmeos o puxaram para seu lugar de novo.

— Sente-se. Você tem tempo. Logan não vai tentar nada até que consiga se encontrar com Alice sozinho. Enquanto Alice estiver com Arganaz, ele vai ficar longe. Por enquanto, precisamos de um plano de batalha.

— Que é?

— Hoje à noite é o Festival de Inverno. Você vai se apresentar com Windsor junto aos outros... e Logan se apresenta por Stuart como ele sempre faz. É hora de passar o rolo compressor em alguns Stuarts e deixar Alice na palma da sua mão completamente.

— Isso é na frente dos _pais _dele_. — _Blaine empalideceu, lembrando-se de Kurt dizendo que Burt e Carole viriam assistir. — E _meus _pais.

— A sorte favorece o forte. — David sorriu torto.

* * *

><p>— Por que você tá evitando o Blaine? — perguntou Reed enquanto seguia Kurt até o pátio. Comparado com McKinley, o pátio de Dalton era mais ou menos do tamanho de um salão de baile com azulejos que pareciam importados da Europa. Agora, tudo estava frio do lado de fora, com Reed esfregando as mãos nos braços para se manter aquecido.<p>

— Não estou evitando o Blaine — respondeu Kurt concisamente ao pegar o celular e começar a digitar.

— Mas você não sentou do lado dele — disse Reed, piscando. — Você fez um dos gêmeos ficar.

— Não estou evitando o Blaine, Reed. — Kurt suspirou, colocando o celular no ouvido. — Não poderia se tentasse e não quero. Só tenho essa ideia do que deveria fazer antes que a loucura de Windsor desapareça e eu perceba o que diabos estou fazendo... alô, Quinn?

— _Kurt? O que está acontecendo? — _perguntou ela, soando bem surpresa.

Reed agitou-se.

— Mas você vem agindo estranho desde...

— Reed! — vociferou Kurt. — Pare de saltitar como um peixe no fundo de um barco. Não estou evitando o Blaine. Não posso evitar alguém por quem estou apaixonado. Agora fique quieto!

Efetivo. Reed ficou ali, encarando, a boca aperta no que poderia ser absoluto choque e prazer. A aptidão de seu amigo para franqueza continuava a surpreendê-lo.

Quinn foi menos receptiva.

— _Sinto muito, o que está acontecendo? Estou em algum tipo de talk show aí em Dalton? — _Houve uma pertubação no outro lado da linha e Santana apareceu.

— _Apaixonado por quem? E detalhes são necessários. Até onde vocês foram?_

— Santana! — repreendeu Kurt. Ele deixou o fato de ela o ter colocado no viva-voz passar pelo bem da necessidade. — Onde vocês estão agora?

_ — Sala do coral... árvore de Natal... Lauren comendo a pipoca que deveria ir na árvore._

— Preciso de um favor que vocês todos poderiam usar como um presente de Natal para mim.

— _O que _vocês todos_ quer dizer? — _Santana soava suspeita (5).

— Só as Cheerios. Vocês conhecem as Banshees?

— _De St. Patrick? — _Ele quase podia ouvir Quinn arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— _A chefe delas é a Margot. O namorado dela é da Marinha, e ela treina as Banshees da mesma forma. Ela não tem um dedo no pé esquerdo e tem um falso no lugar — _adicionou Santana, provando que a rede de inteligência da Sue Sylvester estava no limite do obsceno. — _Voltando à questão anterior, _apaixonado por quem?

— _Kurt, não sei se gosto do que estou ouvindo... — _começou a dizer Finn, inconfortável.

— Preciso que as Cheerios venham aqui para uma séria retribuição — declarou Kurt. — Pelo jeito as Banshees estão dando trabalho pros garotos de Dalton seduzindo eles no campo. Temos um jogo hoje à noite... e eu esperava ter um pouco de ajuda.

— _Um pouco de ajuda? — _respondeu Quinn. — _Então você está planejando tirar o uniforme do armário de novo?_

Reed lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. Kurt sorriu torto para o telefone.

— Só venham para cá e se preparem. Tragam qualquer Cheerio que puderem. Eu e uma outra pessoa vamos nos unir a vocês. — Ele sorriu para Reed.

O outro garoto piscou. Kurt ergueu-lhe as sobrancelhas em resposta. Reed não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas ele tinha a sensação de que estava prestes a ser arrastado para o meio de tudo isso. Ele olhou ao redor inconfortavelmente, e pensou ver alguém desaparecer para trás dos prédio principal.

Alguém com um escudo vermelho no colarinho.

* * *

><p>— Logan.<p>

O monitor sentado no tronco de árvore para almoçar sozinho e em silêncio abaixou os olhos para ver Derek no chão a sua frente, os braços nos quadris.

— Posso ajudá-lo?

— Você deveria desistir do Hummel — disse Derek francamente.

O suspiro que saiu de Logan era sinceramente exasperado.

— Derek, eu não ligo quantas vezes você diga isso, mas nada vai fazer isso ir embora. Você acha que eu _gosto _de correr atrás de alguém tão difícil? E você já viu como ele se veste quando não está de uniforme? Juro, eu não poderia levar ele para o clube country sem...

— Clube country? Logan, você está planejando introduzir o Kurt para seus _pais? — _Derek o encarou, aturdido. — O quê, está planejando um _noivado? _Sem ofença, mas isso está começando a ficar maluco, até para você

— Michelle vem assistir a minha apresentação hoje à noite. Se ela e o velho vierem, não vejo porque não deveria contar para eles sobre Kurt.

— Você é _louco._ Vou dizer quantas vezes precisar. Pensei que você ia ficar bem enquanto estivesse "interessado", mas isso é exagero. Você está fazendo planos do nada. E você sabe que o sr. Wright não vai ficar feliz em ouvir sobre isso.

Logan pulou do galho com um baque tedioso.

— Ele nunca fica feliz em ouvir algo de mim que envolva outra pessoa do sexo masculino, Derek. Ele fica _aliviado _que eu tenho você, na verdade; está esperando que você me dê um das suas namoradas.

— Não te daria nenhuma delas, você é volátil demais. — Derek cruzou os braços sobre o peito de novo. — Você está sento claramente rejeitado pelo Hummel, Logan. Planos que envolvam sequestrar ele até a Costa Leste e apresentar ele no clube country são tão inaceitáveis...

— Não é como o ano passado, Derek! — Logan jogou os braços para cima. — Nem era assim com Blaine! E eu não sei por quê, e eu não ligo! Está me enlouquecendo, eu não _corro_ atrás das pessoas, elas vêm até _mim. _Você acha que é fácil? Tente!

— Logan, Kurt já se decidiu. Ele está apaixonado pelo Blaine.

Logan parou. Ele lentamente virou-se para seu amigo, que o estava olhando firme e quase compreensivamente.

— … o que você disse?

Derek suspirou.

— Vi Van Kamp e Hummel no pátio. Eles estavam discutindo ou... _alguma coisa. _Mas então ouvi ele dizendo para Reed como se sentia por Blaine. Ele disse que estava apaixonado por ele. Se ele é forte o bastante para admitir isso para outra pessoa, acho que significa que não há mais volta.

A próxima coisa que Derek sabia era que Logan o empurrara até a parede de tijolos mais próxima, os braços plantados em cada lado dele, os olhos verdes brilhando. Logan parecia — por falta de outra palavra — positivamente homicida.

— _O quê?_

— Logan! — gritou Derek furiosamente, empurrando-o para longe. — Se controla!

— Não!

Derek o agarrou pela jaqueta e o jogou na parede em resposta com um baque. A fúria verde em seus olhos embaçou-se. Logan parecia estar retomando o controle de si, respirando com força e movendo uma mão pelo cabelo. Houve uma tensa pausa enquanto ele recuperava a compostura.

— Valeu...

— Você está tomando seus remédios?

Sem resposta. Derek irritadamente o empurrou.

— Eu perguntei se você está tomando seus remédios!

— … não... regularmente. — Quando ele viu a expressão no rosto de seu amigo, Logan acrescentou. — Eu não quero! Não _gosto _de ficar entorpecido! Quero _sentir _alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! É horrível ficar tão vazio... especialmente durante a tempestade! Eu estava com Kurt e não senti _nada! _É _estúpido _e não faz sentido mas ele me faz sentir alguma coisa!

Derek parecia furioso.

— Você está deixando ele arruinar todo o progresso que você já fez! Ele não vale a pena, Logan! Pense no que você pode perder se não começar a se controlar. Você lembra por que você está em Dalton, não é? Por que você está em Westerville ao invés do Upper East Side?

— … sim.

— Você não conseguiu ter uma relação tranquila com Blaine antes, e agora Kurt não vai ser diferente — vociferou Derek. — Ele não _vale _tudo isso!

Logan deslizou até o chão como fizera durante as Seccionais, depois que Kurt o estapeara e sumira de vista, deixando-o frio com nada em que se segurar. Era como uma vela se apagando, deixando-o no escuro, irritado e confuso outra vez. Ele colocou as mãos em suas têmporas. Ele queria aquela luz de volta.

— … sim, ele é.

* * *

><p>Os alunos de Dalton começaram a preencher as arquibancadas do enorme campo. Os garotos de Dalton tinham abandonado seus uniformes por casacos, assistindo enquanto os torcedores de Leões de St. Patrick começaram a rapidamente preencher o outro lado da arquibancada, suas flâmulas e bandeiras brancas, verdes e douradas voando com o vento. Algum deles carregavam vuvuzelas verdes e estavam começando a tocá-las ruidosamente.<p>

Os torcedores dos Reis de Dalton acenaram suas próprias bandeiras — as de Windsor, azuis com tiras douradas; as de Stuart, vermelhas cruzadas por branco; e as de Hanover, amarelas recortada em dourado — criando as cores de Dalton em suas arquibancadas. Eles também estavam armados com vuvuzelas, determinados a abafar as cantorias das Banshees de St. Patrick, que estavam começando a se reunir na frente das arquibancaas de St. Patrick.

— _S.P.! Eu quero ouvir! — _As líderes de torcida estavam batendo palmas em ritmo.

— _Leões! — _rosnou a multidão em resposta.

Os gêmeos arrastaram Blaine até os assentos apesar de seus insistentes protestos em assistir ao jogo. Honestamente, ele preferia ficar fora da linha de fogo de Murdoch — ele odiara o treinador desde que começara a trabalhar com ele, e ele ter saído do time por causa de sua decisão de evitar seu atormentador _e _dedicar mais atenção para os Warblers não o ajudou muito. Porém, os gêmeos não queriam ouvir e queriam ele sentado e assistindo a Wes e David, principalmente para ver se eles tentariam mais outra acrobacia que desafiava a física.

— O que vocês falaram do Kurt mais cedo? — perguntou Blaine ao sentarem-se.

— Ele está vindo, com Reed. Eles só precisavam de certo... equipamento. — Os gêmeos pareciam selvagemente animados, o que era estranho considerando que eles não eram fãs de esportes de times (apesar de seu óbvio talento em atividades físicas). — Você tem que estar aqui, Blaine, estou te dizendo. Vai ser bom.

— Vocês dois sabe alguma coisa, não sabem? — Dwight, que também fora coagido a acompanhá-los (com ameaças de fogos direcionados para sua extensa coleção de livros sobre Demonologia), agora franziu a testa para os gêmeos. — Vocês estão patrocinando o jogo ou algo assim?

— Ou algo assim — disse Evan, mal conseguindo ficar sentado.

— Não vão saber o que atingiu eles. — Ethan sorriu.

Justin desceu o corredor e sentou-se perto deles. Ele cumprimentou o monitor de Windsor com um aceno da cabeça e um sorriso amigável.

— Boa festa o outro dia, Dwight. Tudo bem aí, Blaine?

— Tudo bem, Justin. — Blaine assentiu. — O que te traz aqui?

— Vendo como você está. Logan me preocupa. Ele está fumegando de novo. — Justin lançou-lhe um sorriso breve. — Ele poderia estar atrás de você. Nunca tive tanto problema com um monitor de Stuart antes. Me deixa desconfortável pra caramba, honestamente.

— É o seu último ano — avisou Blaine. — Você deveria tentar não se envolver tanto.

— Entre Windsor e Stuart e o jeito que eles são? — zombou Justin, seu sotaque londrino mais nítido quando ele estava aborrecido. — Difícil ficar por fora. Seria como correr de um fogo ao invés de apagar ele. Você tem ideia do quão _feliz _eu fico por Hanover ser pacífica? Ou pelo menos... é agora que Wesley saiu. Eu te prometo, aquele cara era _destinado _para ser um de vocês.

Os gêmeos pareciam de certa forma orgulhoso disso.

— "Os garotos de Stuart acreditam em perícia pura! Os garotos de Hanover são protetores da paz! Os garotos de Windsor quebram os limites!" — disseram eles, rapidamente recitando a demarcação comum entre as três casas, citando o discurso de Herman Dalton, o fundador da escola.

As arquibancadas explodiram em vivas e cornetas foram soadas enquanto ambos os times entraram no campo. Os Leões estavam em seu uniforme verde com braco enquanto os Reis vestiam suas roupas predominantemente brancas e azuis. David era o único diferente; seu colete vermelho de goleiro destacava-se no meio dos outros e, depois da conversa com Murdoch, o time entrou no campo.

O pontapé inicial foi dado e o jogo começou com a selvagem torcida dos dois lados. Do outro lado, as Banshees começaram a se posicionaram e começaram a dançar, balançando pompons. Seus uniformes abraçavam seus corpos nas melhores formas possíveis, e elas vestiam tops verdes com saias curtas que poderiam muito bem ser echarpes de lado. Com cada chute no ar, os garotos de Dalton maravilhavam-se com os shorts dourados brilhantes que elas usavam sob as saias.

— _Saint Patrick, eu quero ouvir! — _elas gritavam.

— _Leões! — _a multidão gritavam de volta.

— _Saint Patrick, vamos lá, rugam!_

_ — Leões!_

Com cada grito da multidão, as Banshees pulavam no ar, completando saltos duplos perfeitos quando eram jogadas no ar. Toda a linha de Banshees pulou no ar, levantando as pernas até as suas cabeças, para a alegria da multidão das duas escolas. Os Reis de Dalton, vendo os olhos de seu próprio grupo de torcida deslizarem até as Banshees, pareciam em desgraça. Alguns poucos garotos com convicção tentaram tirá-los do transe ao soprar loucamente as vuvuzelas.

— Cadê eles...? — murmurou Evan, escaneando a multidão.

— As Banshees estão com tudo. Os Leões acabaram de perder a bola _de novo._

— Acha que Reed amarelou? _Era _em cinco horas.

— Reed nunca ia amarelar. Ele pode ser um pouco arisco, mas ele nunca amarelaria.

— Certo, tudo bem. Ele também é um Warblers, então a coreografia não deveria ser tão difícil para ele...

— A não ser que essa envolva chutes...

— Do que vocês estão falando? — perguntou Dwight, confuso.

— Onde estão Kurt e Reed? — perguntou Blaine, um pouco preocupado. — Eles disseram que chegariam em tempo para o jogo. — Ele olhou ao redor. Valia a pena notar que Logan não estava nas arquibancadas com o resto dos Stuarts.

Os gêmeos dispensaram sua preocupação.

— Relaxe, Coelho... apenas se concentre na sua apresentação de hoje mais tarde.

David, lá no campo, estava começando a parecer verdadeiramente aborrecido. Ele era um goleiro particularmente excelente e era odiado por virtualmente toda a liga por sua defesa incorrigível do gol de Dalton. Mas até ele estava começando a se cansar de dançar de um lado para o outro quando seus próprios colegas de time ficavam distraídos por um lampejo de saias levantando e uma piscadela atrevida de uma ousada Banshees do outro lado do campo.

O placar continuava no estagnado 0 a 0, e estava começando a ficar óbvio que a força de vontade dos Reis não era ótima. David estava furiosamente segurando a defesa quase por conta própria enquanto ataque após ataque pelos Reis falhava no lado dos Leões.

— Se por algum milagre divino a gente ganhe essa estúpida farsa, foda-se o Prêmio de Melhor Goleiro; vou requirir que a liga dê para o David o maldito MVP (6) — arfou Wes para um de seus melhores artilheiros enquanto eles corriam pelo campo.

— Vamos conseguir uma porra de um _troféu _gravada com o nome dele se precisar — respondeu o outro garoto sem fôlego. Ele olhou para sua esquerda e bateu no braço de Wes. — Wes! Vamos lá. Se concentre!

Wes, distraído pelo sorriso e aceno sedutores de Tabitha do outro lado do campo, quase perdeu a bola. David escondeu o rosto nas suas mãos enquanto Wes lutava para se recuperar e passar a bola para outro artilheiro. Lá nas Banshees, uma morena severa com "capitã" brilhando em purpurina nas costas de seu uniforme estralou os dedos na cada de Tabitha.

— Vamos lá, Adams! E quanto você der um salto no ar, faça _certo, _entendeu?

Tabitha inquietou-se.

— Sim, madame.

Dwight fez uma careta quando, com um triturar doentio, um artilheiro dos Reis colidiu com outro dos Leões. Houve alguns problemas no campo enquanto as pessoas tentavam resolver a situação.

— O que está _acontecendo..._

— Qualquer minuto agora... vamos lá, meio tempo... — murmuram os gêmeos.

Enquanto os jogadores voltaram momentaneamente para seus respectivos vestiários no final do primeiro tempo do jogo (os Leões talvez para descansar e planejar a matança dos Reis, que provavelmente estavam recebendo a raiva infame de Murdoch), as Banshees começaram a correr para o campo para se posicionarem. Os garotos de Dalton, não mais inteiramente deprimidos pelos dois simplórios ovos enfeitando o placar, ajeitaram-se para assistir às "líderes de torcidas mais gostosas da liga" prepararem-se para se apresentar.

As Banshees eram talentosas — elas ganharam títulos de segundas e primeiras vice-campeões nos últimos quatro anos — e começaram com a apresentação do meio-tempo. The Pussycat Dolls soava pelos auto-falantes do estádio e o lado de St. Patrick começou a torcer loucamente.

Compostas por saltos e acrobacias ginásticas, as Banshees dançaram e pularam a When I Grow Up com sedução perfeita, jogando seus cachos cheios de hairspray em excesso no ar e acenando não apenas para a multidão de St. Patrick mas também para a de Dalton, que alegremente respondeu.

* * *

><p>— Como você convenceu a Treinadora Sylvester a concordar com isso? — perguntou Quinn no escurecido vestiário feminino.<p>

— Vendi minha alma — respondeu a voz de Kurt. — Sou dela para as Regionais e as Nacionais. Estou comprometido a passar por um treinamento pior que um pesadelo infernal toda sexta-feira à noite, sem reclamações ou desculpas, o que incluí mutilação e doença fatal, para acompanhar a coreografia de vocês. Sylvester também ter a permissão de usar o campo de Dalton quando quiser para operações super-secretas que possam vir a ser necessárias... e aparentemente tem uma cláusula que envolve "enterro de cadáveres" em algum lugar no contrato que ela fez... isso e Reed concordou em comprar para todo o time cartões-presentes para jantares gratuitos no Breadsticks para o próximo mês.

— Eu te amo, por sinal — disse Santana de algum lugar.

— Certo... — Reed soava incomodado e moveu-se. — Se isso fazer Dalton ganhar o jogo, eu teria comprado para dois meses. Kurt, tem certeza que quer que eu faça isso?

— Você está bem. Você vai se dar bem. Você conseguiu acompanhar a coisa toda. Não precisa fazer nada complicado.

— Além disso — disse Santana perversamente —, só vamos te jogar uns quatro metros no ar. Nada demais.

— _Kurt!_

— Santana, pare de assustar ele; ele não está acostumado a essa súcubo que habita a sua pele. Você vai ficar bem, Reed.

— As Banshees estão lá fora... — disse Brittany de perto da porta. — Estão quase terminando...

Havia uma multidão de corpos na porta agora. Santana zombou:

— Líderes de torcidas mais gostosas da liga nem aqui nem na China. Essas Banshees vão cair... não vamos nem precisar da nova coreografia da Treinadora Sue para essa aqui. Nossos "aquecimentos" já são bons o bastante.

— Dalton não vai saber a diferença, de qualquer jeito — respondeu Kurt. Ele viu Margot, a chefe das líderes de torcida, caminhar até a frente como uma super modelo e começar a jogar beijos para a multidão, até para os alunos de Dalton. Seus olhos se estreitaram. — É agora, vadias.

* * *

><p>Dalton quase nunca tinha apresentações de meio-tempo (com exceção daquela vez em que os Warblers se apresentaram), e então as Banshees completamente esperavam dar um bis. Enquanto elas terminavam sua apresentação de When I Grow Up, elas começaram a atacar a multidão para aquecê-los para a segunda. Elas estavam prontas para suas segunda apresentação — Stripper, de Soho Dolls, designada para efetivamente matar todo o estádio — mas as primeiras notas mal tinham começado a tocar quando as luzes do estádio se apagaram.<p>

Os gêmeos ergueram os olhos e sorriram.

— Isso!

Houve uma confusão no estádio enquanto as multidões murmuravam. Lá embaixo, porém, as Banshees estavam assustadas ao encontrar outros corpos invadindo o campo, obedientemente empurrando-as para fora do campo com definida autoridade.

— Mexam-se. Mexam-se. — As outras garotas, vagas na escuridão, as empurravam como sargentos.

— Que diabos? — exclamou Margot, parecendo furiosa ao quase tropeçar, empurrada até o resto das Banshees na linhas laterais de St. Patrick.

Quinn, Brittany e Santana apenas sorriram e se viraram, caminhando para suas posições, encarando a multidão de Dalton.

As luzes piscaram — e começaram a mudar de cor selvagemente. Quando a música começou a tocar nos auto-falantes, as luzes moveram-se em tempo com o ritmo. Uma multidão posicionada perfeitamente estava no meio do campo, as cabeças abaixadas, luzes saltando entre os flashes de luz.

Apesar de confusos a princípio, os garotos perceberam para o que estavam olhando: garotas em uniformes de torcida. Elas eram auxiliadas por um pequeno grupo de garotos simples — levantadores. Os uniformes vermelhos e brancos das Cheerios brilhava com cada foco de luz. O segundo grupo de garotas agora estava olhando para a multidão de Dalton, rabos-de-cavalos apertados no topo de suas cabeças, esperando pela sua deixa.

_I make them good girls go bad (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem más)_

_I make them good girls go— (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem... )_

_Good girls go bad (Garotas boas ficaram más)_

A multidão de Dalton explodiu em gritos animados enquanto confete explodia dos canhões e as Cheerios começaram a se mover no momento que a música começou. Diferente das Banshees, apenas da segunda linha das Cheerios tinham pompons. A falange principal não tinha nada, colocando toda a sua concentração na sua dança hipnótica. Os Reis, que tinham ouvido a música e os loucos gritos das arquibancadas de Dalton, começaram a aparecer nas linhas laterais, assistindo em choque.

Quinn Santana e Brittany estavam na frente; as garotas moviam-se com propósito e lançavam para os garotos olhares ardentes ao fazer seus passos de dança sem falhas — os rodopios e movimentos do quadril de Brittany recebendo atenção especial. Santana lançou-lhes um sorriso torto antes de dar um mortal para trás perfeitamente e cair nas outras líderes de torcida, que a pegaram, levantaram-na e a jogaram no ar no que deveriam ser seis metros. As arquibancadas enlouqueceram.

Mas estava apenas começando. Foi então que um pequeno garoto de cabelos loiro-arruivados no uniforme vermelho e branco das Cheerios caminhou até a frente com um sorriso que era quase sarcástico, com um microfone, deslizou e começou unir-se a elas na dança, tomando-a a liderança e erguendo sua voz.

_I know your type (Conheço seu tipo)_

_You're daddy's little girl (Você é a filhinha do papai)_

_Just take a bite (Apenas experimente)_

_Let me shake up your world (Me deixe balançar seu mundo)_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong (Porque apenas uma noite não poderia ser tão errado)_

_I'm gonna make you lose control— (Vou te fazer perder o controle...)_

— _É o Reed? — _Dwight ficou em completo choque nas arquibancadas enquanto Blaine, a boca aberta de surpresa, inclinou-se sobre a grade.

— É o Reed! Eu não acredito! — gritou Wes, rindo junto com o resto do maravilhado time.

Os gêmeos estavam gritando com todos os seus pulões, torcendo com todas as suas forças enquanto os garotos de Windsor enlouqueciam, os Warblers de todas as casas jogando suas bandeiras no ar. Reed claramente não era um especialista como as líderes de torcida, mas ele acompanhou com estilo a dança do exagerado refrão.

_I make them good girls go bad (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem más)_

_I make them good girls go bad (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem más)_

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends (Você estava no canto com suas cinco melhores amigas)_

_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist (Você ouviu que eu era problema mas não conseguiu resistir)_

_I make them good girls go bad (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem más)_

_I make them good girls go (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem)_

_Good girls go bad— (Garotas bocas ficaram más...)_

As Cheerios pulavam e giraram em sincronia com a música, fazendo ambos os blocos de torcidas de Dalton e St. Patrcik ficarem loucos enquanto elas se organizavam com precisão militar. Reed uniu-se às garotas nos movimentos de dança antes de dar um passo para trás e apontar para o grupo às suas costas, abaixando-se para abrir espaço em seguida.

Um completo grupo em forma de V ergueu garotas posicionadas como a Estátua da Liberdade antes de as deixarem cair e abrirem espaço — e e enquanto elas se moviam, os dançarinos do meio se ajoelharam para revelar Kurt Hummel em seu antigo uniforme das Cheerios com um sorriso sarcástico, cantando:

_I know your type (Conheço seu tipo)_

_Boy, you're dangerous (Garoto, você é perigoso)_

_Yeah, you're that guy (Sim, você é esse cara)_

_I'd be stupid to trust (Seria estúpido confiar)_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong (Mas apenas uma noite não poderia ser tão errado)_

_You make me wanna lose control— (Você me faz querer perder o controle)_

Ele terminou suas frases com um sorriso torto e uma piscadela que quase vez Blaine infartar. Os gêmeos sorriram torto sem misericórdia para ele, fingindo sacudi-lo até que voltasse à realidade.

— Sim! — gritou David, batendo palmas.

_I make them good girls go bad (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem más)_

_I make them good girls go bad (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem más)_

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends (Você estava no canto com suas cinco melhores amigas)_

_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist (Você ouviu que eu era problema mas não conseguiu resistir)_

_I make them good girls go bad (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem más)_

_I make them good girls go (Faço elas garotas boas ficarem)_

_Good girls go bad— (Garotas bocas ficaram más...)_

Kurt, quem treinara muito mais rigorosamente que Reed, estava se movendo quase perfeitamente com as Cheerios enquanto elas faziam uma sucessão de passos de danças combinados com movimentos de ginástica. Atrás dele, Reed preparou-se e foi jogado no ar em uma pirueta para trás, fazendo os garotos de Dalton gritarem como loucos. Reed anotaria oficialmente mais tarde para dizer que nunca tinha encontrado garotas tão ferozmente fortes em sua vida.

Kurt e Reed fizeram simultâneos mortais para a frente — Kurt adicionando uma estrela ao seu — antes de ambos ficarem na frente e o grupo imitar uma marcha militar em sua coreografia, as Cheerios cantando o refrão com eles.

_Oh, she's got away with the boys in the place (Oh, ela tem jeito com os garotos no lugar)_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance— (Trata eles como se eles não tivessem uma chance...)_

_And he's got away with the girls in the back (E ele tem jeito com as garotas nos fundos)_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance— (Agindo como se elas fossem gostosas demais para dançar...)_

_Yeah, she's got away with the boys in the place (É, ela tem jeito com os garotos no lugar)_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance— (Trata eles como se eles não tivessem uma chance...)_

_And he's got away with the girls in the back (E ele tem jeito com as garotas nos fundos)_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance— (Agindo como se elas fossem gostosas demais para dançar...)_

Com cada frase, Dalton respondia com ensurdecedora alegria. A música continuou com esse mesmo efeito e até os jogadores nas linhas laterais estavam começando a dançar. A multidão de St. Patrick começara a se unir a eles e suas aturdidas Banshees mal conseguiam reagir.

As últimas pirâmide e pose de todas as líderes de torcida, acompanhadas por nada menos que quatro canhões jogando confete, reduziu o estádio ao pandemônio, e vuvuzelas soaram em todas as direções enquanto os garotos batiam nas grades com suas bandeiras. As Cheerios ficaram lá triunfantemente, com Kurt e Reed arfando na frente com Quinn, Brittany e Santana.

— Não acredito que fizermos isso — murmurou Reed, mantendo a posa e olhando para a animada multidão de Dalton. — Olhe para esses caras!

— Se fosse tão fácil animar esses caras, eu teria feito isso antes. — Kurt sorriu torto.

Houve uma furiosa comoção atrás deles.

— Com licença... me deixe passar... EI! — A última palavra veio de Margot, que, perto, inclinou-se sobre Kurt com seu um e oitenta de altura feito de membros sólidos e abdômen duro como pedra que rivalizava o de Brittany.

— Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou ela. — Vocês deliberadamente interromperam nossa apresentação... vocês nem são de Dalton! Dalton não tem garotas!

— Certo, senhorita Amazona com pele de lixa, se é assim que você quer...

Sue Sylvester apareceu com uma expressão calma, checando as Banshees enquanto as Cheerios ficavam à uma distância sã — Kurt colocou o braço sobre o ombro de Reed e o tirou da linha de fogo.

— Interessante variedade de ratinhos assustados que você tem aqui. Tenho certeza que eles serão mortos rápida e ainda assim dolorosamente quando decidirmos eliminar a competição para as Regionais esse ano. Ou talvez não precisemos quando eles quebrarem os pescoços com aquelas piadas chamadas de piruetas que vocês tem feito por toda a tarde. Minhas ações em agências funerárias vão subir.

— Isso não muda nada! — retrucou Margot. — Vocês não são...

— Acontece que eu tenho influência nessas questões depois de seis anos seguidos ganhando nacionais com nossas ridiculamente super produzidas coreografias. Tenho em boa autoridade, baseada em extrema chantagem, criativos métodos de tortura _e _meu contrato, que as Cheerios vão torcer para quem quer que queiramos torcer a qualquer momento, o que incluí torcer durante o futuro fim de seu time se quisermos. Se você gostar, podemos até usar pompons feitos de seu oleoso e sujo cabelo como um sinal de luto. — Ela se inclinou sobre Margot. — Agora vire as suas minúsculas nádegas falsificadas e volte para o seu acampamento antes que joguemos nossas rações de alta proteína em vocês e comamos vocês vivas.

Margot corou em vermelho e roxo. Ela girou-se, estalando os dedos — e as Banshees a seguiram, olhando por cima do ombro para Sue, assustadas.

A espantosa treinadora agora virou-se para Kurt.

— Porcelana, espero você no campo na sexta-feira.

Kurt apenas sorriu. As Cheerios pareciam estar se divertindo. Nesse ponto, os Reis tinham invadido o campo e começaram a se jogar sobre eles.

— Isso foi _ótimo_! — disse Wes, selvagemente exultante.

— Eu não tinha ideia que você torcia, Kurt! — exclamou David.

— Isso foi intenso, definitivamente _intenso — _concordou Wes, sorrindo abertamente. Ele virou-se para os outros garotos. — Vamos lá, vamos caçar aqueles Leões!

Em um único grito de batalha, os Reis correram para o campo. Os garotos de Windsor começaram a pular sobre as barricadas e correram até Kurt e Reed, onde eles foram consequentemente sufocados por abraços de gratidão.

* * *

><p>Dalton ganhou o jogo com um único gol vindo de um chute furioso do meio do campo de Wes com apenas alguns segundos para acabar o jogo. O tempo todo, as Cheerios pulavam para cima e para baixo, torcendo nas linhas laterais, instando os garotos de Dalton para que torcessem com elas e melhorando o espírito dos Reis. David manteve-se firme até o final — nem uma única bola passou por ele, mesmo que ele tenha batido a cabeça na trave.<p>

Confete caiu do céu enquanto os estudantes de Dalton saltavam com a primeira vitória de seu time sobre St. Patrick em três anos, firmemente enraizando na mente de Kurt o poder de hormônio em uma comunidade de apenas um sexo.

Foi depois do jogo, quando o time voltara para o vestiário e os garotos de Windsor estavam levando as Cheerios até o seu ônibus, que o sr. Harvey veio até ele.

— Olá, Kurt, Reed. — Ele estava sorrindo abertamente. — Interessante apresentação.

Os dois apenas riram, Kurt deslizando uma mão cuidadosamente em seu cabeço para consertar seu penteado. Greg continuou:

— Se vocês dois conseguirem arranjar a mesma energia para seu outro dueto mais tarde hoje à noite, eu ficaria muito feliz em incluir essa música em particular no nosso repertório.

— Sério? — Reed riu, surpreso.

— Vocês dois também parecem saber muito bem como dançar. A srta. Medel e eu gostaríamos de analisar a possibilidade de mais movimento em nossas coreografias já que o Novas Direções claramente consegue dançar e cantar.

— Parece ótimo! — disse Kurt, sorrindo. — Já tenho ideias.

— Nada exagerado, está bem? — Greg sorriu. — Devemos esperar seus pais? De vocês dois?

— Sim — concordou Kurt, e Reed fez o mesmo, mas ele parecia pouco inconfortável. Greg olhou para ele e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

— Você vai se dar bem — disse ele, e então foi embora.

Kurt olhou para Reed, que também o olhou e sorriu.

— Eu realmente gostei de me apresentar com você lá. Não sabia que seria tão divertido ser o centro da apresentação.

— É claro que é. — Kurt sorriu. — E você vai deslumbrar sua mãe, tenho certeza.

— É... — Reed apenas sorriu. Ele olhou para algo atrás de Kurt, e então sorriu. — Tenho que garantir que os gêmeos não assustaram as garotas e vice-versa com Dwight. — Ele foi embora.

Kurt ficou um pouco surpreso, e então se virou e encontrou Blaine ao seu lado com um sorriso.

— Bela apresentação. Um pouco inesperada.

— O que posso dizer... tenho várias faces. — Kurt sorriu, corando um pouco. Ele ainda estava usando o justo uniforme das Cheerios que mostrava seu corpo em estilo devastador, e Blaine estava contemplando o uniforme. Ele apontou para ele.

— Você deveria ficar com isso, sabe.

— Por quê?

— Fica extremamente bom em você.

Tento ouvido o que ele dissera no corredor, Kurt corou até o coro cabeludo.

— Certo... bom... não se acostume. Não vai acontecer de novo.

— Quem sabe? Talvez aconteça. Você deixou os garotos provarem as Cheerios e agora eles vão querer mais. E eu meio que gosto de te ver tão alegre. — Ele sorriu. — Você parecia mais feliz como o centro das atenções.

— E _isso, _você definitivamente vai ver hoje à noite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo:<strong>_

_Good Girl Go Bad, de Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester_

* * *

><p><em>1: empresa de maquiagem e produtos para a pele. Tipo Boticário.<em>

_2: nos Estados Unidos, "soccer" é o nosso futebol e "football" é o futebol americano._

_3: minha memória e a wikipédia me falharam. Alguém sabe se White Knight foi realmente traduzido como Cavalheiro Branco em Alice no País das Maravilhas?_

_4: protetor de testículos para atletas._

_5: cortei uma parte da cena aqui, em que a Brittany faz um trocadilho com "you all" e "Yule", outro nome para Natal em inglês. Não consegui pensar numa tradução boa, e não é necessária, mas achei melhor avisar :)_

_6: MVP: Jogados Mais Valioso em inglês, como aquele que a FIFA elege._

_N/T: peço desculpas por qualquer erro de tradução em relação a coreografia das líderes de torcida e futebol, porque eu não sei quase nada de nenhum deles. Com futebol perguntei algumas coisas para o meu avô, mas não exatamente há líderes de torcida no Brasil, então tive que improvisar. Também decidi que vou dividir os capítulos mesmo, então o próximo vai ser capítulo 13: parte 1 :)_

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Até sábado que vem._

_4_


	13. Episódio 13: O Selvagem parte 1

**Episódio 13: O Selvagem — parte 01**

_**Aviso: palavrões no final (esqueci de avisar no último em que tinha palavrões.)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>— Não! — Ele pulou na cama de pelúcia como uma criança mimada.<p>

— Reed, pare de ser ridículo. Você acabou de cantar e dançar na frente de Dalton _e_ de St. Patrick. — Kurt o olhou ameaçadoramente, começando a ficar incrivelmente irritado.

— Sim, mas quando eu fiz isso, não estava na frente dos ex-alunos. Muito menos da frente da minha mãe! Quase quebrei meu pescoço quando aquelas garotas me jogaram... e se eu cair no palco? — Reed estava roendo as unhas de novo e Kurt puxou sua mão da boca.

— Pare com isso. Temos duas horas até a apresentação. Pare de se estressar e relaxe! Você fez tudo certinho hoje mais cedo.

Faltavam duas horas para o Festival de Inverno. Os garotos, depois da grandiosa vitória sobre St. Patrick, tinham regressado para seus dormitórios e começado a arrumar as malas. O Festival marcava o último dia em que estariam na escola, e muitos deles iriam embora da escola com seus pais quando o Festival acabasse.

Reed passara o seu tempo sentindo pena de si mesmo em seu quarto, suas malas completamente vazias. Até onde ele se importava, ele só precisava levar para casa os livros necessários para as lições de casa de férias — o herdeiro dos Van Kamp seria a última pessoa que precisaria de roupas ou cosméticos. Ele nem iria se mudar para o quarto de Kurt até que eles voltassem no ano seguinte.

Kurt trouxera sua enorme mala com suas coisas para o quarto de Reed para tentar fazê-lo ver a luz, já que Reed parecia estar sofrendo de medo de palco ainda mais efetivamente do que antes, principalmente por causa da pressão que ele mesmo estava colocando sobre si.

— Você sabe que só precisa de concentrar, não é? — sugeriu Kurt. — Você mesmo que disse, você se divertiu antes. Desta vez não vai ser diferente. Chame isso de uma aquecimento. — Ele se levantou e se encaminhou para o sound system cintilante de Reed.

— O que você está fazendo? — Reed piscou enquanto Kurt apertava alguns botões. A bateria começou a tocar, e com a primeira nota da guitarra elétrica, os olhos de Reed se arregalaram. — Ah, não... ah não não não não não... — Ele recuou enquanto a música de RENT continuava a ressoar pelo seu quarto.

— Sim, sim, sim... vamos lá! — Kurt o puxou até o meio do quarto.

— Mas...

— Se você não vai cantar, eu começo por você!

_What's the time? (Que horas são?)_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight (Bom, deve ser quase meia noite)_

_My body's talking to me (Meu corpo está falando comigo)_

_It says, 'Time for danger' (Ele diz, "Hora de perigo")_

Kurt estava dançando em círculos ao redor de Reed, cuja decisão parecia estar quebrando com a necessidade de rir da dança exageradamente sedutora de Kurt, que também mal conseguia controlar sua risada, tocando uma guitarra imaginária com a música. Ele empurrou Reed, que mal conseguia cansar enquanto ria, incentivando-o a se unir a ele.

Reed jogou roupas por todo o quarto, balançando seus cachos.

— Cante logo! — gritou Kurt, jogando um chapéu Chanel no rosto de seu amigo. Reed, sufocando risadinhas, obedeceu:

_I've had a knack from way back (Aprendi algum tempo atrás)_

_At breaking the rules once I learn the game (A quebrar regras quando aprender o jogo)_

_Get-up life's too quick (Levante-se, a vida é breve)_

_I know someplace sick (Conheço um lugar maneiro)_

_Where this chick'll dance it the flames (Onde essa garota vai dançar loucamente)_

Dançando selvagemente ao redor do quarto, os dois começaram a fazer uma bagunça e um tumulto considerável enquanto a música continuava a tocar. Kurt girou ao redor da cabeceira da cama de Reed enquanto ele continuava a balançar a cabeça, o cabelo girando ao redor. Os dois cantaram audivelmente, pouco se importando se alguém estava ouvindo.

_We don't need any money (Não precisamos de dinheiro)_

_I always get in for free (Sempre consigo de graça)_

_You can get in too (Você pode conseguir também)_

_If you get in with me… (Se vier comigo...)_

_Let's go out tonight! (Vamos sair hoje à noite!)_

_I have to go out tonight (Tenho que sair hoje à noite)_

_You wanna play? Let's run away (Quer brincar? Vamos fugir)_

_We won't be back before it's New Years Day (Não vamos voltar até o dia do Ano Novo)_

_Take me out tonight! (Me leve para sair hoje à noite!)_

Os dois saíram do quarto com roupas voando para todos os lados, assustando Dwight até a China, que estava no corredor carregando roupa lavada. Ele pulou enquanto o par continuava corredor abaixo.

Reed fez uma pirueta no final do corredor e quase teria caído em um dos vasos decorativos se Kurt não tivesse segurado seu braço com uma risada. Wes colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto para assistir ao espetáculo.

— Que diabos? — David encarou-os de onde estava subindo as escadas. Os dois correram por ele enquanto a música ainda ressoava pela porta aberta do quarto de Reed, continuando a cantar:

_When I get a wink from the doorman (Quando o porteiro pisca para mim)_

_Do you know how lucky you'll be? (Sabe o quão sortudo será?)_

_That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B (Que você está na linha com a felina da Avenida B)_

_Let's go—! (Vamos...!)_

Os gêmeos, vindo da sala comunal, viram o par dançando escada abaixo e se uniram a eles com toda a vontade, cada um segurando um dos cantores e juntando-se a dança deles com movimentos exagerados que quase eram obscenos. Blaine saiu da sala comunal e encarou em surpresa.

_Let's go out tonight (Vamos sair hoje à noite)_

_I have to go out tonight (Tenho que sair hoje à noite)_

_You wanna prowl, be my night owl! (Quer madrugar, seja minha coruja noturna!)_

_Well take my hand, we're gonna howl (Bom, segure minha mão, vamos uivar)_

_Out tonight—! (Hoje à noite...!)_

Ethan, que estava segurando Kurt, jogou-o para Blaine, que o pegou em seus braços, surpreso. Kurt apenas sorriu, bêbado com adrenalina. Entre assobios lá de cima dos outros garotos de Dalton, ele esgueirou-se ousadamente para Blaine e dançou enquanto cantava:

_Let's find a bar (Vamos achar um bar)_

_So dark we forget who we are (Tão escuto que esqueceremos quem somos)_

_And all the scars from the 'never's and 'maybe's die—! (E todas as cicatrizes dos "nunca"s e "talvez"es vão morrer...!)_

Blaine caiu na risada e sorriu enquanto deixava Kurt dançar perto dele, antes de o soltar e deixá-lo juntar-se ao gêmeos e Reed novamente. Desta vez quase toda a multidão do primeiro andar uniu-se à dança...

_Let's go out tonight (Vamos sair hoje à noite)_

_Have to go out tonight (Tenho que sair hoje à noite)_

_You're sweet—wanna hit the street? (Você é bonito, quer ir para as ruas?)_

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? (Quer gritar para a lua como uma gata no cio?)_

_Just take me—out tonight! (Apenas me leve para sair hoje à noite!)_

_Tonight! (Hoje à noite)_

_Tonight! (Hoje à noite)_

Enquanto a música acabava, todo a casa de Windsor explodiu em risadas e aplausos. Kurt acabara encostado à Blaine novamente, e os dois riram um do outro, os dedos se entrelaçando enquanto se davam as mãos. Os gêmeos e Reed estava fazendo reverências e jogando beijos exagerados para sua "adoradora" multidão.

— Ele _definitivamente _é um de nós agora. — David sorriu torto ao assistir Kurt gesticular para Reed novamente, fazendo a multidão aplaudir ainda mais forte. — Você só é um verdadeiro Windsor quando acaba fazendo uma coisa como _essa _do nada.

— Estou tão orgulhoso! — exclamou Wes, fingindo estar sufocando com lágrimas. — Mal posso esperar para a primeira vez em que ele causar destruição de propriedade!

As pessoas no térreo ainda estava rindo e fazendo reverências quando alguém pigarreou audivelmente. Todos se viraram para descobrir que as portas de entrada de Windsor estavam abertas, e ali estava o Chefe da Casa Howard, olhando-os com uma careta. Perto dele, quase igual em altura, estava uma mulher vestida com roupas muito caras que iam do pescoço e orelhas vazando em jóias até os óculos de sol da Chanel apesar da escuridão da noite.

Os garotos congelaram. As roupas que Kurt e Reed estavam jogado ainda estavam espalhadas por toda a parte. Os rolos de papel higiênico que os garotos no andar de cima tinham jogado estavam caídos pela escada e jogados sobre os corrimões.

— Hm...

Howard franziu a testa para eles.

— Vocês não tem malas para arrumar?

Os olhos de Kurt foram magnetizados para a mulher. Seu cabelo loiro parecia quase branco com todos os níveis de platina nela, severamente presos para mostrar um incrível par de bochechas modeladas com maquiagem cara. Seu fashionista mental o informou que ela estava usando nada menos que quatro diferentes marcas de grife em sua silhueta 36. Quando ela tirou os óculos para escanear a confusão, ele reconheceu os olhos marrons.

— Mãe... — murmurou Reed, ficando branco.

Hilde Van Kamp sorriu forçadamente.

— Olá, querido.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E esta é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_É isso. Última dia antes de todos irmos embora. Não posso dizer que vou sentir falta das artimanhas, mas acho que sinto uma pontada no peito ao pensar que não vou ver todos esses caras até o ano que vem._

… _e Blaine. Não vou ver Blaine até o ano que vem._

_Então isso é tudo que temos._

_Uma noite para fechar o ano._

* * *

><p>— A sra. Van Kamp... — começou Howard.<p>

— Hilde, por favor — disse a mulher concisamente.

— Hilde veio ver Reed — disse Howard. Ele lançou uma expressão de "estou de olho em vocês" para os garotos e foi embora.

— Mãe, oi... — Reed inspirou profundamente enquanto caminhava até sua mãe, abraçando-a rapidamente. Ele foi recebido calorosamente pela alta mulher (Reed não herdara nada de sua altura, mas tinha seus olhos e cachos), que acariciou suas costas.

— Querido — disse Hilde com um tom que apenas uma pessoa verdadeiramente elegante poderia cultivar. Ela cautelosamente tirou uma fibra de algodão da lapela do uniforme de seu filho e então sorriu brilhosamente. — Você parece estar... bem. — Ela estudou os band-aids nas mãos e em seu braço. — Você está bem. — Ela poderia ter esperado encontrar Reed machucado de forma mais severa. Ela fez um barulho de impaciência. — Reed, já te disse para não dobrar as mangas. — Ela as abaixou, e franziu a testa para as rugas que surgiram nas mangas.

Supremamente inconfortável com a atenção, Reed afastou-se dela por um momento e gesticulou para os outros.

— Eu só estava, hm...

— Oi, srta. Hilde! — disseram os gêmeos de coro de onde estavam, sorrindo, já muito familiarizados com ela.

— Olá, garotos. — Hilde sorriu a assentiu para os outros também. — Blaine... — O monitor sorriu galantemente. Ela ergueu os olhos para corrimão do andar de cima. — Wes, David... — Os dois abriram sorrisos e a cumprimentaram com a cabeça, descendo as escadas. — … e Dwight... — O espiritualista desajeitadamente acenou para ela. E então os olhos delas se pousaram em Kurt. Ela sorriu ainda mais abertamente, se não firmemente, agora. — E este deve ser Kurt.

— Sim, eu te falei dele! — disse Reed, exultante. — Eu e ele nos damos muito bem.

— Posso ver — disse Hilde, caminhando até o contratenor que estava um pouco fascinado. A mulher era, afinal, uma famosa, se não temível, editora de revista de moda que regularmente enviava roupas para seu filho que nem estavam nas lojas ainda. — Reed me disse que você tem um gosto muito bom em roupas também.

— Bom, eu tento — envaideceu-se Kurt, sorrindo.

— O que você e Reed estava fazendo agora pouco? — perguntou ela, soando genuinamente curiosa. — Soou muito animado.

Vendo a expressão de Reed, Blaine rapidamente disse:

— Eles estavam cantando. Apenas uma aquecimento para a apresentação de mais tarde. Reed acabou de ser coroado como um dos dois cantores solistas para a apresentação dos Warblers de hoje à noite.

— Ele é realmente incrível — acrescentou Kurt.

A mãe parecia perplexa por um momento, e Reed contorceu-se desperadamente, sentindo perigo.

— Gente, vocês não precisam...

— Cantar? Como solista? — Hilde parecia confusa. Ela franziu a testa e olhou para Reed. — Isso é novidade. É algo obrigatório? E as suas pinturas para a grande exibição? Esqueceu que vai ter uma exibição de gala na semana que vem?

— Não... — disse Reed suavemente. — É... extracurricular. Sou... Sou um membro do coral da escola.

— Ah.

Kurt sabia o que aquele "ah" significava. Era algo que editores do departamento de moda faziam quando olhavam para uma peça de roupa que não amavam ou odiavam particularmente. Ajeitando-se, ele rapidamente disse:

— Os Warblers ganharam as Seccionais esse ano. Reed era um de nós.

— Então você é um deles também... — murmurou Hilde, olhando para Kurt com uma brilho de avaliação cuidadosa nos olhos. Kurt achou estranho o quanto ela poderia parecer frígida quando tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos acolhedores de Reed. Ela pareceu julgá-lo inofensivo quando apenas deu de ombros suavemente sob sua estola de pele e olhou para se filho. — Agora, filho, isso é muito interessante, mas você não me chamou por outro motivo?

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou Reed inconfortavelmente.

— Eu deduzi que você tinha finalizado seus quadros, é claro — disse Hilde abruptamente. — Você tem uma exposição em poucos dias. Ainda acho que você deveria considerar fotografia, meu bem. Você poderia se dar muito melhor com isso. E se você quer seguir carreira em design, imaginei que já teria terminado seu portfólio até agora. Tenho que entregá-lo para Tim Gunn na próxima semana?

A expressão no rosto de Reed fez todos no hall de entrada parecerem positivamente inconfortáveis. Alguns dos garotos já tinham partido para dar-lhes privacidade, além de não estarem dispostos a assistir a conversa. Os conspiradores de Windsor ficaram assistindo silenciosamente.

Corando, Reed disse:

— Eu queria que você viesse me assistir! É por isso que te chamei! Você acabou de me ouvir cantar agora pouco, certo? O que... o que você achou?

Hilde olhou para seu filho com afeição ilimitada — e o que poderia ter sido simpatia.

— Foi realmente muito bom, querido. Mamãe está muito feliz por você. Contanto que você não se esqueça do que realmente importa. — Ela acariciou sua bochecha. — Não esqueça, você está prestes a se virar o herdeiro do nosso nome. Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar de tudo e garantir que você ganhe o que merece.

— Então... você não vai me assistir cantar? — perguntou Reed suavemente enquanto sua mãe começou a vasculhar por sua bolsa, pegando o que era indiscutivelmente um telefone da D&G de ouro puro. Hilde pareceu suspirar, e então disse:

— É claro que vou assistir, meu bem... Mas você se importa se não ficarmos para a ceia? Nosso voo para Nova York parte em poucas horas e ainda não contatei aquele representante da Monique Lhullier sobre aquele vestido que eles querem fazer para a futura princesa...

— Sra. Hilde? — chamaram os gêmeos, e Etan continuou: — Se você quiser... pode ir em frente. Também vamos voar para East Coast, vamos levar Reed no nosso jato.

_Jato...? _Se Kurt não estivesse tão assustado com a inabilidade de Hilde de perceber o desconforto do seu filho, ele teria olhado, pasmado, para os gêmeos.

— Sério? — Hilde piscou lentamente.

— Sim, ele vai ficar bem com a gente — disse Ethan com um sorriso. — Vamos... manter ele ocupado.

— Tudo bem, então. — Hilde concordou com um aceno e colocou o celular no ouvido. Ela abraçou Reed rapidamente. — Falo com você mais tarde no salão, querido. Sim, olá? Patricia! Eu vi aquela fotos do show... — Ela saiu de Windsor sem outra palavra.

Silêncio recaiu sobre o corredor.

Reed estava encarando o chão. Kurt caminhou até ele, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. Ele colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

— … Reed?

O outro garoto ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco.

— É, essa é a minha mãe. Ela é... bem incrível, uh? Tem todos na palma da mão.

Blaine olhou para ele, sua expressão quase apologética.

— Ela vai mudar de ideia, Reed. Ela te ama um monte, é só que... — Ele balançou a cabeça, como se percebe que a exibição anterior não suportasse suas palavras completamente. — Sei que se ela ouvir você cantar hoje no palco ela vai entender. Não tem como ela não entender.

— Não é grande coisa — disse Reed firmemente. Ele ergueu a cabeça, piscando. — Sempre foi o plano para mim. Eu pinto, eu desenho... eu assumo. Gosto de pintar, de qualquer jeito, então faz sentido. Ela só está preocupada comigo, de qualquer jeito... Ser um Warbler é... — A voz dele morreu.

— … algo que você apenas realmente quer fazer...? — finalizou Kurt.

Wes cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Foi de última hora, Reed? Quando você entrou no grupo? Porque quando eu te vi fazer a audição você estava morto de medo mas superou isso.

— Medel disse que você deu tudo de si. Foi por isso que ela te deixou entrar, não foi? E para o solo nessa apresentação? — adicionou David, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Você lutou por isso também. Você tinha certeza que perderia, mas tentou de qualquer jeito.

— Não parece nada que _você _faria apenas porque queria fazer... — Os gêmeos viraram a cabeça para ele.

— Gente... — Reed sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo. — Minha mãe não está me... reprimindo ou coisa do tipo! Ela cuida de mim. Se ela visse que eu realmente tivesse potencial, ela me... suportaria. Talvez tudo que ela esteja dizendo seja que eu... eu talvez não tenha futuro cantando. — Ele deu de ombros com uma risada que não era nem um pouco convincente. — Tenho o resto do ensino médio para cantar com vocês. Tenho pelo menos isso, certo? Então quando eu parar... vou pensar sobre isso mais tarde e ver que foram ótimos momentos.

Os garotos se entreolharam. Lá em cima, Dwight parecia descontente, sua expressão abertamente furiosa. Reed sorriu um pouco.

— Eu... tenho que subir. Trocar o uniforme. Minha mãe odeia roupas enrugadas. — Ele indicou suas mangas e seguiu escada acima, abrindo caminho entre a confusão.

Assim que ele se foi, Kurt olhou para os outros com uma careta.

— Há quanto tempo ele pensa assim? — perguntou ele. — Eu sabia que a mãe dele não aprovava, mas vocês não me disseram que ele também estava pensando em desistir.

— Não há exatamente nada que você possa fazer sobre a mãe dele — disse Blaine hesitantemente, desaprovando a situação. — Reed é filho único. Ela colocou todo o _império da moda _dela nos ombros dele. Isso começou quando ele tinha onze anos.

— Mas ele quer mesmo cantar! — protestou Kurt.

— E queremos que ele continue a cantar — disse David pacientemente. — A gente sabe que Reed consegue cantar, sabemos que ele é incrível. Mas você não ouviu o que ele disse? O que vai acontecer com ele depois disso?

— Muitos alunos aqui... eles têm o mesmo problema — explicou Wes. — Eles vão para internatos, tirar notas altas, e então assumem as empresas dos seus pais. Tem sido assim de geração a geração... até com a gente.

— Ninguém nunca perguntou para _Reed _o que _ele _quer fazer com a vida dele? — explodiu Kurt, fazendo todos eles fazerem uma careta. Ele se virou e marchou escada acima.

— Kurt... — começou Blaine, mas então pensou melhor e deixou ele ir.

Dwight ainda estava furioso ao descer as escadas até os outros. Ele suspirou e olhou para eles.

— Isso é o que eles chamam de choque cultural, imagino.

— Então acho que Kurt não tem nenhum plano de herdar a oficina do pai dele...? — disse Evan, tentando ver a situação do ponto de vista do outro garoto.

— Como se vocês nunca tivessem reclamado de como as coisas são — grunhiu Dwight. Ele jogou os braços para cima. — Eu quero sair estrada afora! Salvar pessoas, caçar coisas! Quero ser mais que apenas Dwight Houston, futuro dono de parque temático! Nem consigo ir nos brinquedos na hora que quiser!

— Dwight...

Blaine olhou para eles.

— Ele tem razão. Não sei quanto a resto de vocês, mas acho que Reed deveria poder opinar nisso. Era como se a mãe dele tinha _atirado _nele quando ela disse que nem veio para ouvir ele cantar à princípio. — Ele suspirou. — Se Reed realmente quer o que a mãe dele quer, então não tem nada que a gente possa fazer. Mas se, na menor das chances, ele quiser fazer algo diferente com a vida, assim que o resto de _nós _quer, temos que pelo menos ajudar ele a lutar para que seja ouvido.

— A mãe dele me assusta — sussurrou Dwight. — Vamos lutar com _ela? _Ela vai comer a gente vivo.

— Não precisa ser feito tudo numa única noite — avisou David. — Vamos ter que progressivamente fazer ela mudar de opinião.

Houve um momento de consideração. E então os gêmeos sorriram.

— Desafio aceito.

* * *

><p>Contrária a opinião popular, o Salão de Festas Orion não foi nomeado pelo enorme vidro e grade dourada que tinha sido ponteada por luzes formando o teto que revelava o céu noturno. Era uma clara noite em Ohio, e as estrelas brilhavam céu acima, levemente intensificadas pelas várias velas e luzes que decoravam o salão de festas. A seleção de flores era tão branca e pálida que o lugar quase começava a lembrar um casamento.<p>

Estudantes, ex-alunos e pais já estavam entrando no corredor em suas roupas de gala. Os Warblers era os únicos estudantes de uniforme. Eles eram o número de abertura e encerramento do Festival de Música como em todo ano, apresentando-se antes e depois que todos os competidores individuais de cada casa tivessem sua chance.

— Pai! — Kurt correu pelo corredor até seu pai e lhe deu um grande abraço. Burt riu e abraçou seu filho, batendo em suas costas afetiva mas fortemente. Kurt suspirou alegremente. — Senti tanta a falta de vocês.

— Ah, também sentimos sua falta, Kurt — disse Carole calorosamente, sorrindo e abraçando-o. Kurt abraçou-a também e sorriu para seus dois pais. Finn não poderia vir (as Cheerios tinham contado para Kurt mais cedo que o Glee Club invadiria a casa de Schuester esta noite, e Kurt pedira que eles desejassem a ele um Feliz Natal).

— Preciso dizer, estávamos preocupados com você — admitiu Burt, vestindo o que era indiscutivelmente o mesmo terno que ele usara no casamento, sem a gravata. — Especialmente depois daquela nevasca. Você está bem aqui, certo? Nenhum problema?

— Sim — disse Kurt, sorrindo. — Os garotos são... bem, eles não são realmente problemas. Eles são muito... animados.

Burt lhe lançou um olhar que fez parecer que ele não entedia exatamente o que aquilo significava, e Carole disse:

— Bom, isso é bom de ouvir. Sabe, Finn pode não demonstrar muito, mas ele está tentando bastante te ajudar. Ele parecia um pouco preocupado mesmo depois de conhecer todos os seus amigos.

— Eu sei que ele está... e apesar de ele ter um bom motivo, não há necessidade — disse Kurt com um sorrisinho, lembrando-se de como à essa época no ano anterior ele teria matado para ter Finn Hudson se preocupando com ele. — Na verdade, eu preciso que ele pare de ser tão neurótico. Já tem os problemas dele com que se preocupar. — Ele sorriu para seu pai de novo e lhe deu mais um abraço. Depois dos eventos de mais cedo, ele percebeu ainda mais o quão sortudo era por ter um pai como Burt. — Eu realmente senti sua falta.

— Se sente tanto a nossa falta, deveria vir pra casa — disse Burt, sorrindo um pouco, não exatamente brincando. — Você tinha que ir para um internato bem quando a gente encontrou uma casa com um quarto para cada um...

Kurt apenas riu.

* * *

><p>Mais abaixo no corredor, Logan encostou-se em uma das colunas, assistindo Kurt conversar com sua família. Derek estava por perto, ainda insatisfeito. Diferente de Logan, Derek não estava usando o uniforme e sim elegantemente vestido em uma calça de pregas e uma camiseta de gola alta com uma jaqueta.<p>

— O que você vai fazer agora? — ele perguntou ao outro garoto, que nunca tirava os olhos de Kurt. Logan apenas sacudiu cabeça.

— Não tenho ideia.

Derek o olhou longamente, e então balançou a cabeça e olhou para seu relógio.

— Que seja. Tenho que procurar minha acompanhante. Vai ficar bem sozinho por _dez minutos? — _perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

— Cai fora, Derek — disse Logan, endireitando a coluna e esticando o colarinho.

Derek deu dois passos, parou e se virou.

— … você tomou seus remédios?

— _Sim — _disse Logan em uma voz insinuantemente educada. Mas ele forçou um sorriso para ele. — Estou bem, cara. Adoro minha neblina cinza de nada. Cai fora daqui, vai procurar sua acompanhante. Vou pegar o meu. — Ele sorriu e se afastou do seu amigo. Derek apenas revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça ao seguir pelo corredor.

Logan esperou ele ir embora e se virou novamente para onde Kurt estava, sem nenhum outro garoto de Windsor. Apenas ele e os pais.

É claro que ele não tomara nada. Ele gostava de como se sentia quando estava perto de Kurt. Se ele estivesse entorpecido, ele não teria nada disso. Era a única coisa que ainda o fazia sorrir. E os outros simplesmente não entendiam isso.

Ao se aproximar, ele viu Kurt erguer os olhos. Para sua vasta surpresa, Kurt sorriu quando o viu. Por um momento, ele se perguntou de Blaine estava atrás dele. Ele olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Ele voltou-se para a frente e viu Kurt rindo suavemente.

Kurt estava feliz demais por estar com seus pais para ficar bravo qualquer pessoa hoje à noite. Ele virou-se para seus pais e disse:

— E falando dos Warblers... — Ele indicou Logan. — Esse é Logan. Ele é um dos solistas principais.

— Boa noite, sr. e sra. Hummel. — Logan sorriu, genuinamente, pela primeira vez em dias. — Prazer em conhecê-los.

— Esse aqui a gente ainda não conheceu — disse Carole, sorrindo apreciativamente para o garoto enquanto Logan apertava a mão de Burt. — Apenas vimos alguns dos outros quando você fez sua mudança, certo, Kurt?

— Não, Logan é de outro dormitório — explicou Kurt. — Blaine e os outros são do mesmo em que eu fico.

À menção do nome do seu rival, Logan sentiu-se de certa forma rejeitado, mas ignorou isso com facilidade quando Kurt olhou novamente para ele com aqueles olhos azuis dele. Ele disse para Burt:

— Ouvi dizer que o senhor trabalha com carros, sr. Hummel.

— Me chame de Burt — disse ele com um aceno da cabeça. — E sim, trabalho.

— Kurt sabe alguma coisa sobre isso também? Porque até agora, só vi ele cantar e organizar algumas roupas bem malucas. — Logan sorriu. Kurt olhou-o pasmado e bateu de leve no seu ombro.

Burt riu.

— Garoto, você devia ver ele quando peço que trabalhe naquelas roupas dele...

— _Chamando a atenção dos Warblers... — _veio a voz da srta. Medel pelos auto-falantes. — _Por favor, reúnam-se no camarim em cinco minutos. Obrigada._

— Ah... não é sempre assim... — Logan sorriu, olhando para o palco. Ele olhou para Kurt. — Sua grande estreia.

— Sim, é... — Kurt suspirou, sorrindo abertamente. — Finalmente. Só precisei de algumas semanas para chegar ao meu lugar de direito — disse ele, ao que Logan riu.

— Você vai ser ótimo — disse Carole encorajadoramente. — Quebre a perna lá.

— Vamos? — perguntou Logan para Kurt com um sorriso, e o contratenor assentiu. Ele olhou para os pais. — Vejo vocês depois?

— Até mais, pai — disse Kurt ao partir com o outro garoto.

Enquanto eles iam embora, Carole tinha um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios ao assisti-los se encaminhar para o camarim.

Burt viu a expressão dela e franziu a testa um pouco.

— O quê?

— Não percebeu? — perguntou ela.

— Perceber o quê?

— O jeito com que Logan sorria para Kurt. Ele parecia... realmente feliz.

— Então talvez ele simplesmente esteja _realmente feliz — _resmungou Burt, cruzando os braços. Em sua opinião privada, ele achou Logan um pouco intenso. E que seu filho estava ficando um pouco popular demais. E por nenhuma razão aparentemente, ele de repente se pegou pensando onde seu revólver estava.

— Conheço esse olhar... — riu-se Carole quando viu a expressão ele. — Não acha bom que as pessoas aqui gostem de Kurt? Certamente é melhor do que lá em McKinley...

— Contando que seja _platônico — _murmurou Burt sob a respiração. — Só não estou preparado para ter nenhuma conversa com Kurt agora sobre...

— Oi, sr. Hummel! — Os pais ergueram os olhos para ver Blaine se aproximando deles com um sorriso. Ele também estava impecavelmente vestido em seu uniforme escolar. O rosto de Carole imediatamente iluminou-se, reconhecendo-o.

— Olá, Blaine.

Burt apenas assentiu, sentindo outro "candidato" e se perguntando de onde esses garotos estavam aparecendo. Pelo menos _desse_ Kurt parecia gosta. Blaine apenas sorriu.

— Fico feliz por conseguirem vir. Já viram Kurt?

— Sim, acabamos de ver ele — respondeu Burt, assentindo novamente. — Ele acabou de ir para o, uh, camarim. Com aquele outro garoto, qual o nome dele...? Logan.

Carole viu o alarme que passou pelos olhos de Blaine e sentiu-se um pouco preocupada. Ela cuidadosamente apontou para onde eles tinham ido.

— Você ainda consegue alcançar eles. Foram naquela direção.

— Obrigado, sra. Hummel. — Blaine assentiu para Burt com um sorriso. — Até mais tarde, sr. Hummel. — E quase incapaz de manter a compostura, ele sumiu da presença deles. Burt, assistindo-o partir e um pouco horrorizado com a pressa, agora virou-se para Carole.

— O que foi isso?

— Vamos, Burt... — Carole colocou uma mão confortadora no seu braço e sorriu. — Acho que Blaine tem tudo sob controle.

— O quê? Como vocês sabe? — Ele olhou de volta para onde Blaine fora e então voltou-se para sua esposa. — Você realmente confia nesses garotos?

— Nem um pouco. Mas confio em Blaine o bastante para saber que ele vai cuidar de Kurt — respondeu ela com um sorriso. — Você viu quando eles foram visitar. Eles estão praticamente presos pelo quadril...

— Podemos não falar sobre isso agora, Carole...? — Burt parecia estar sofrendo de enxaqueca. Rindo, Carole o guiou até a área principal onde as mesas dos aperitivos estavam, sob holofotes de luz.

* * *

><p>Blaine apressou-se corredor abaixo, pela primeira vez xingando o tamanho do enorme salão de eventos de Dalton. Ele nunca se sentira confortável em deixar qualquer um dos Windsors sozinho com Logan — apesar de como os gêmeos sustentavam uma amizade limitada com o monitor de Stuart lhe ser um segredo — muito menos deixá-lo sozinho com Kurt. Ele não conseguia evitar lembrar-se daquela vez nas Seccionais em que Kurt voltara tremendo e em que Logan cortara a mão.<p>

Algo acontecera antes, e algo ia acontecer agora.

— Blaine... Blaine!

Ele parou com a voz familiar e se virou. Alguém estava correndo até ele, sua jaqueta cinza brilhante novamente desarrumada e sua camiseta fechada pela metade. Blaine observou com surpresa e confusão essa pessoa que ele não exatamente estava esperando.

— Shane?

— Ei, irmãozão! — O garoto sorriu. Ele era na verdade mais alto que seu irmão, mas tinha o mesmo cabelo escuro cacheado. O de Blaine fora domado com gel, mas os cachos de seu irmão estava livres. Ele era o contraste de Blaine: enquanto Blaine estava perfeitamente arrumado, a aparência de Shane era totalmente desorganizada e a sua expressão inconstante. Blaine era baixo, entroncado e tinha compostura, mas Shane era mais alto, magro e langoroso. Mas ambos apresentavam uma notável semelhança. Shane esticou o braço, arfando, e colocou a mão no ombro do seu irmão. — Te achei!

— Você não devia estar no Colorado? — perguntou Blaine, confuso, olhando-o.

— Devia. — O recém-chegado deu de ombros com um sorriso, os olhos cinza-esverdeados brilhando com travessura. — Voltei antes para as férias! Internatos são uma droga. Quer dizer, o meu, não o seu. Já viu a mãe e o pai?

Blaine pausou apenas arregalando os olhos levemente.

— … o pai veio?

— Sim. — Shane suspirou. — Estão falando em nos levar para a Costa Oeste nas férias.

O sorriso de Blaine endureceu.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum com o pai nas férias, Shane.

— Por favor? — implorou Shane, olhando-o, imediatamente perdendo o sorriso. — Vamos lá, Blaine, você podia ao mesmo tentar. Não acha que já é hora e você e o pai...

Blaine tirou a mão de Shane de seu ombro, balançando a cabeça brevemente.

— Não. Acho que o que aconteceu na festa de Ação de Graças no ano passado foi o bastante.

— O pai só...

— Ele insistiu em tentar me ajeitar com uma _garota! _Isso já não diz tudo?

— Tudo bem, ele fez isso. — Shane suspirou pesadamente. — E sim, admito que foi uma putisse colossal da parte do nosso pai. Se faz você se sentir melhor, nunca senti tanta vergonha alheia do que quando Jessica Simpson perguntou se asas de búfalo eram de búfalos.

Blaine sorriu um pouco e bateu no ombro de seu irmão.

— Olhe pra gente. Faz séculos que a gente se viu e é disso que estamos falando. Você está bem?

— Ah... o mesmo. Entediado. Estudando. Entediado. Esportes. Entediado. — Ele pausou. — Comecei a namorar de novo.

Blaine arqueou uma sobrancelha. Shane ficou vermelho.

— Não olhe assim para mim, Blaine. Você levou a bala por mim, posso muito continuar com o bom comportamento.

— E você ainda pergunta porque não quero voltar para casa.

— Não faça isso, Blaine, vamos lá, por favor? — Shane parecia perdido. — Sei que o pai... bem, que ele tem sido duro com você. Mas pense na nossa mãe! Pense em mim! Queremos ver você, cara... você não pode fugir das férias de novo. Veja, todos viemos te ver hoje. — Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso enorme, abrindo os braços, preparação para engolfá-lo em um abraço gigantesco. — Não faça isso. Venha para casa.

Blaine começou a explicar, mas então pensou melhor e suspirou.

— Pessoas estão me dizendo para não fazer coisas a semana toda... — Ele parou e lembrou-se da urgência inicial. — Ah, _droga! _Shane, você me fez esquecer por que eu estava correndo! — Ele seguiu corredor abaixo.

— Ei, você não vai fugir de mim! — exclamou seu irmão, correndo atrás dele. — Qual o problema com você... esqueceu como terminar uma conversa apropriadamente?

— Tenho que encontrar Logan e Kurt! — gritou Blaine em resposta.

— Logan...? Logan está aqui de volta? Pensei que você tinha dito que seu namorado tinha sido expulso?

Blaine quase o matou, pulando nele e perdendo-o por pouco.

— Ele não é mais o meu namorado!

— O quê? _Por quê? — _Shane parecia surpreso. — Você era louco por ele! E aquele outro cara, qual era o nome dele...?

Blaine às vezes se perguntava por que gostava de seu irmão tanto quando ele parecia incapaz de manter-se _calado. _ Eles já estavam recebendo olhares esquisitos das pessoas no corredor pelas quais passavam. Wes, que estava tomando água, endireitou-se ao ver os dois se direcionando até ele e piscou.

— Oi, Blaine. E... Shane? Que diabos, cara, quando você voltou?

— Ah, hoje de manhã! — foi a resposta, acompanhada por um sorriso amigável, esticando o braço para que um ainda confuso Wes batesse em sua mão.

— Você viu o Kurt? — perguntou Blaine desesperadamente.

— Quem é Kurt mesmo? — Shane piscou. — É o seu novo namorado? Nossa, mano... quantos você teve enquanto eu estava longe?

Wes ignorou a pergunta de Shane — exigia uma resposta complicada demais.

— Não vi ele. Medel está _procurando _por ele. Harvey está preparado para tirar ele do show se se atrasar!

— Os pais dele me disseram que ele estava com o Logan — disse Blaine.

Os olhos de Wes se arregalaram e ele empalideceu tão rápido que Shane pegou o copo de água e jogou no seu rosto.

Tossindo, Wes, pegou o copo de Shane com uma expressão furiosa.

— Qual o seu _problema?_

— Você tava alucinando, cara.

— Shane, agora não, por favor... — Blaine empurrou o irmão para longe por um momento. Shane jogou as mãos para cima dramaticamente, virando-se. — Era para eles estarem no camarim...

— Ei! — Reed chegou deslizando até eles. — Vocês... uou! — Ele tropeçou nos seus próprios pés no que deveria ser a terceira vez só hoje e caiu desgraciosamente no chão.

Wes se abaixou e ajudou-o a se levantar, revirando os olhos.

— Como você conseguiu fazer toda aquela coreografia das Cheerios sem um arranhão é um mistério para mim.

— Não, na verdade, foi apenas sorte... e aquelas garotas eram _bem _fortes. — Reed apressadamente limpou as calças. — Entramos logo! Não vou lá fora sozinho. Cadê o Kurt?

— Porque está todo mundo procurando por esse cara? — perguntou Shane, os olhos arregalados, virando-se de volta para eles, balançando os braços.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Reed, piscando lentamente para Shane.

— Alguém que já está indo embora? — disse Blaine enfaticamente para seu irmão para mandá-lo para longe por cinco segundos. Mas Shane deslizou por ele suavemente, em uma maneira perturbadoramente parecida com os movimentos de dança de Blaine, e sorriu seu melhor sorriso.

— Oi, eu sou... — Ele parou instantaneamente, olhando. — … ah.

Reed piscou para ele, um pouco confuso por ele ter se calado tão repentinamente.

— Hm, eu sou Kurt... você está bem?

Depois de um segundo, Shane piscou e voltou a vida.

— Perdoe-me por cinco segundos. — Ele agarrou Blaine pela jaqueta e o puxou para o lado apesar das lutas para se soltar de Blaine. — Queméele.

— _O quê?_ — Blaine o encarou.

— _Queméele! — _Shane, que perdia a capacidade de pausar enquanto falava quando nervoso, gesticulou na direção de Reed.

— Ele não acabou de se apresentar?

— Oquetemdeerradocomele? Porquevocênuncafaloudele?

— Eu _falei, _você que nunca me escuta. Shane, agora realmente não é a hora...!

Foi nesse ponto que Logan e Kurt reapareceram no corredor, abrindo caminho entre a multidão que os bloqueava. Simultaneamente, no outro final do corredor, David surgiu com Derek — que estava acompanhado de Tabitha Adams — ambos parecendo profundamente infelizes. Eles pararam ao verem os outros.

No mesmo instante, Greg e Sylvia apareceram por um corredor contíguo — ele parecendo furioso, ela parecendo preocupada. Eles estavam acompanhados de Hilde e um homem vestido impecavelmente que eles não reconheciam.

Toda a multidão se encarou.

Os olhos de David se arregalaram.

— Wes?

— David? — Seu melhor amigo piscou, e o olhou para os dois que o acompanhavam. — Tabitha?

— Derek? — Reed olhou para a par com David.

— Reed! — assustou-se Hilde ao ver seu filho mais uma vez amarrotado.

— Shane? — Logan encarou-o, confuso com a visão do irmão de Blaine.

— Kurt? — Blaine o olhou, também confuso.

— Logan! — O homem de terno parecia como se fosse explodir.

— _Que raios está acontecendo aqui? — _exclamou Greg finalmente, fazendo cada garoto no corredor fazer uma careta com sua incomum raiva. — Vocês todos entram em cinco minutos! O que estão fazendo aqui? Kurt! Reed! Vamos!

— Minha nossa... — Hilde inclinou-se e pegou o pulso de seu filho, parecendo irritada. Ela o puxou até ela e rapidamente endireitou suas roupas.

Mas o homem de terno cruzou o corredor diretamente para Logan, que olhou para ele sem piscar um olho. O homem era distinto, com cabelo loiro escuro um pouco acinzentado nas laterais. E ele tinha os olhos de Logan. Ele pegou o cotovelo de Logan.

— Você vem comigo, agora. Já foi o bastante.

— Não, eu não vou! — retrucou Logan, afastando-se, parecendo furioso. — Que diabos vocês está fazendo aqui, afinal?

— Logan! — disse Sylvia, escandalizada. Ela olhou para o homem. — Sr. Wright, por favor... agora não é a hora...

— Que é isso que ouvi que você não está tomando sua medicação? — sibilou o homem para seu filho. — Perdeu a cabeça _completamente?_

Todo aluno que não era de Stuart agora parecia confuso. Blaine olhou dele para Logan, a testa franzida.

— Medicação?

Kurt parecia surpreso.

— O que você dizer, que ele toma medicação? Pra quê?

Logan, aturdido, virou-se para Derek, que ficou branco.

— Eu não contei pra ele, Logan, eu juro!

— Não importa quem me contou! — John Logan Wright Junior explodiu em seu filho, o terceiro. — Você não pode fazer isso consigo mesmo mais, Logan! Vou te levar de volta apra Nova York agora!

Logan deu um passo para trás, todo o corpo vibrando com ódio.

— Você não vai me levar a lugar nenhum! Você me _deixou _aqui quando não conseguia mais dar conta! Quando percebeu que eu ia arruinar sua carreira! — Respirando pesadamente, ele segurou o pulso de Kurt. Kurt pareceu surpreso e Blaine moveu-se para ajudá-lo a se soltar, mas Kurt o parou. Ele estava olhando para Logan como se o estivesse analisando.

Logan olhou ao redor freneticamente e apontou para seu pai.

— E sabe o quê? Eu _gosto _daqui. Pode ser uma _bosta _e pode ser no cu do mundo, e talvez todo mundo aqui odeie o fato de eu respirar, mas não vou a lugar nenhum!Quero _estar em alguma lugar _desta vez! Estou cansado de você me jogar por aí quando é inconveniente para você!

— Parem... PAREM! — Greg finalmente explodiu. — Todos vocês!

Silêncio.

Todo o corredor parecia profundamente incomodado. Greg os olhou furiosamente. Ele virou-se para Wes e David.

— Encontrem a Reitora. Avisem ela que vamos nos atrasar um pouco.

— Mas...

— Vão! — E os dois sumiram, olhando com confusão para os outros. Wes arrastou uma assustada Tabitha com ele.

Hilde segurou o pulso de Reed e o puxou da cena.

— Mãe! — exclamou Reed.

— _Vamos, _Reed — disse ela com uma finalidade brusca. Reed a fez parar e arrancou o pulso de sua mão.

— Não — disse ele tremulamente. — Tenho que ficar com meus amigos. — E ele correu de volta para os outros. Hilde ficou ali, olhando para a subitaneidade de seu filho.

Greg olhou para Logan, reconhecendo o brilho em seus olhos. Ele parecia completamente ciente da condição de Logan. Cuidadosamente, ele disse:

— Logan. Por favor, solte o Kurt.

Logan tremeu. Ele olhou para Kurt, e viu que ele estava um pouco trêmulo. Isso o fez soltá-lo imediatamente, percebendo o que estava fazendo.

— Eu...

Seu pai agora moveu-se até ele novamente, mas, para a surpresa de todos, Blaine entrou na frente, bloqueando seu caminho. O sr. Wright olhou-o superiormente, mas Blaine não se moveu.

— Acho que Logan disse que queria ficar — disse ele quietamente.

Derek olhou para eles e cruzou a sala, parando ao lado de Blaine.

— O Logan está bem, sr. Wright — disse Derek formalmente. — Apesar de ser verdade que ele parou de tomar seus remédios, posso garantir que ele não vai se esquecer novamente.

— Ele não _esqueceu — _sibilou o sr. Wright, olhando para seu filho que estava tremendo. — Foi intencional.

— Sabemos disso — disse Greg, olhando-o ao se unir aos dois garotos. — Mas Logan realmente _está _melhorando aqui. Nunca vi eles tentar se controlar com tanta força de vontade. Se você fazer ele ir embora agora... não posso te dizer que as coisas melhorarão.

Logan estava sentado à parede agora, Kurt ao seu lado. Ele segurava sua mão com força, os olhos azuis determinados.

— Se acalme — comandou ele.

— Estou tentando — murmurou Logan. Ele olhou para ele. — Por que você está aqui?

— Porque posso estar. — Kurt o olhou intensamente. — Quero o cara que conheci no Saguão dos Warblers. Aquele que cantou porque queria e que tocou piano. Não quero essa _coisa _irritadiça em que você se tornou. Vamos lá, Logan, volte. Não sei o que está acontecendo ou por que, mas a gente vai cuidar de você. — Ele indicou os outros garotos. — Olhe pra lá.

Logan ergueu os olhos e viu Blaine, Reed e Derek no meio do caminho do seu pai. Seus olhos ficaram em Blaine por mais tempo. Kurt viu isso e sorriu um pouco.

— Se até Blaine está lutando por você, é melhor não nos desapontar.

O outro garoto engoliu em seco, parecendo mais calmo agora. Kurt o soltou e se levantou, unindo-se aos outros. Ele ficou ao lado de Blaine e ambos ergueram os olhos para o pai de Logan.

Sylvia olhou para os garotos, e então para o Senador Wright.

— Senhor, com todo o respeito, gostaria de lembrar-lhe da conversa que tivemos no começo do ano... gostaríamos de ficar com Logan por mais um ano.

O sr. Wright bufou como um touro.

— Ele não precisa de um coral. Ele precisa de _terapia._

— Nós _somos _a terapia dele — disse Derek silenciosamente. — A gente consegue tomar conta do Logan aqui. Claro, alguns de nós... — ele não olhou para Blaine — … podem não gostar muito dele... Mas precisamos dele aqui, acho, mais do que você precisa dele lá em Nova York.

O homem se endireitou, não querendo aceitar isso. Ele olhou para seu filho, encolhido contra a parede, olhando para ele com claros olhos verdes. Em cada lado dele, aparentemente saídos do nada, ele reconheceu Evan e Ethan Brightman. Os gêmeos, que tinham assistido a todo o espetáculo, agora escolheram se mostrar pela primeira vez. Mas, do contrário dos outros, eles não tinham medo algum do Senador.

— Olá, sr. Wright — disse Evan.

— Quanto tempo — disse Ethan.

— A gente cuida do Logan de agora em diante.

— Sabe que pode confiar em nós.

John Wright reconhecia os dois gêmeos estranhos que uma vez fizeram amizade com seu filho no ensino fundamental. Ele olhou para a multidão que estava entre ele e seu filho e balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ele virou-se para Greg.

— A responsabilidade por isso fica completamente sobre você.

— Ah, espero que fique — disse Greg, olhando-o intensamente.

— Não posso dar permissão tão facilmente.

De repente, Evan disse:

— Sr. Wright? Já ouviu Logan cantar?

A pergunta incomum fez todos o olharem. Ethan sorriu.

— É, já ouviu?

— Logan não canta. — O senador parecia aturdido.

Kurt quase sorriu.

— Tem certeza disso?

O homem olhou para o garoto na parede. Logan sorriu fracamente para si mesmo, e todos os Warblers começaram a sorrir. Até Blaine, e ele disse:

— Talvez você devesse ouvir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo:<strong>_

_Out Tonight, de RENT_

* * *

><p><em>NT: Desculpa o atraso, mas a faculdade foi pesada essa semana e posso começar a trabalhar, então vou tentar manter um capítulo por semana, mas não posso prometer nada =/ Vou viajar no feriado também, e não sei se vou conseguir terminar de traduzir o próximo até sexta à noite. Se não, só terça que vem o próximo =/_

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Até... logo._


	14. Episódio 13: O Selvagem parte 2

**_Dalton_  
><strong>

**Episódio 13: O Selvagem — parte 02**

* * *

><p>No grande salão de festas, não havia distinção entre Windsors, Stuarts ou Hanovers. Havia apenas preto, branco e cinza — todos vestidos de acordo com o esquema de cores nos convites. O mar de espectadores, formados pelos maiores patrocinadores da escola, ex-alunos, professores e alunos com seus convidados, estavam assistindo ao palco onde Logan estava sozinho sob o holofote.<p>

Naquele oceano, o sr. Wright assistia, sua nova mulher Michelle ao seu lado, que segurava seu braço. Atrás de Logan, Derek e outros garotos de seu dormitório começaram a tocar a música. Os outros Warblers, que perderam a apresentação de abertura devido a seu atraso em organizar tudo, agora observavam das coxias, assistindo-o.

Enquanto sua deixa para começara cantar _If I Die Young _se aproximava, Logan olhou para seu pai uma vez — a única vez em toda a apresentação — antes de começar.

_If I die young bury me in satin (Se eu morrer cedo, cubra-me com cetim)_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses (Deite-me numa cama de rosas)_

_Sink me in the river at dawn (Afunde-me no rio ao amanhecer)_

_Send me away with the words of a love song… (Envie-me para longe com as palavras de uma canção de amor...)_

_Oh…  
><em>

O público começou a sorrir. De onde estava, o sr. Wright demonstrou uma minúscula surpresa, enquanto sua nova jovem esposa, que tinha um ar de certa forma adorável, sorria largamente. Logan não os notava mais.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother (Senhor, torne-me em um arco-íris, brilharei sobre minha mãe)_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and (Ela saberá que estou seguro com você quando estiver sob minhas cores, oh e)_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no (A vida não é sempre o que você acha que ela deveria ser, não)_

_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby (Nem é grisalhar, mas ela enterra seu bebê)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well (A afiada faca de uma vida curta, bem)_

_I've had just enough time… (Tive apenas o tempo suficiente...)_

Os Warblers se entreolharam, sorrindo cutucando o cotovelo um do outro. Logan sempre fora distante e um pouco frígido, mas, pela primeira vez, ele o ouviram cantar com vulnerabilidade. Independente do que eles pensavam dele, ele era muito bom.

_If I die young bury me in satin (Se eu morrer cedo, cubra-me com cetim)_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses (Deite-me numa cama de rosas)_

_Sink me in the river at dawn (Afunde-me no rio ao amanhecer)_

_Send me away with the words of a love song… (Envie-me para longe com as palavras de uma canção de amor...)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well (A afiada faca de uma vida curta, bem)_

_I've had just enough time… (Tive apenas o tempo suficiente...)_

Kurt e Blaine estavam nas coxias, Kurt próximo da cortina enquanto Blaine se inclinava contra uma mesa, assistindo a Logan sem expressão. Kurt olhou para ele e, com um sorriso breve, perguntou:

— … está orgulhoso dele?

Blaine o olhou.

— … não exatamente.

— É por isso que você não me contou que você e ele... já namoraram antes? — perguntou Kurt cuidadosamente.

— Não te contei... porque eu não queria lembrar — respondeu Blaine. — Logan era terrível ano passado... Não acho que eu seja capaz de perdoar ele. Ou até considerar perdoar.

Esse lado de Blaine maravilhava Kurt.

— Mas você protegeu ele do pai dele.

Blaine suspirou, ainda assistindo Logan.

— … ele e eu temos isso em comum. Pais. Com problemas. — Ele olhou para Kurt agora e sorriu. — Você tem sorte de ter Burt.

— Você não tem ideia do quanto eu sei disso. — Kurt sorriu, encontrando seu pai de Carole entre os espectadores, também escutando Logan. Ele voltou-se para Blaine. — Você realmente deve ter gostado de Logan antes, uh? Para odiar ele tanto agora?

— Eu achei que gostasse — admitiu Blaine. — Então eu só... sumiu. Quando ele me trocou por outra pessoa.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. O antigo segundo solista?

— … é. Ele, Logan e eu... nós éramos amigos. No começo, Logan gostava de mim, e a gente começou a sair. Quando ele começou a ficar, sabe... irritado, coisas começaram a mudar. Eu me afastei dele, porque quando se irrita, ele... — ele exalou — … as coisas ficam complicadas.

— Quando o antigo solista entra na história?

— Ele cuidou de mim, porque eu era novo. Nós nos aproximados. Eu pensei que amava ele também... acho que eu só queria alguém que me desse apoio. Eu tinha acabado de sair da minha antiga escola. No final, era Logan de quem ele gostava. E vice versa. Eu basicamente só estava no meio dos dois. Então deixei os dois em paz.

— E então...?

— Logan sabe que ele consegue cantar bem... mas quando nosso amigo ficou popular e começou a ser escolhido como cantor principal... ele ficou com ciúmes. Ele começou a ficar abusivo dele também. Nosso amigo acabou se aproximando de novo de mim, porque nós dois fomos vítimas da raiva de Logan, e isso era estranhamente algo sobre o que podíamos conversar. E quando Logan descobriu _aquilo... _que ele preferia ficar comigo do que com ele, bem... — Ele deixou a voz morrer.

Kurt balançou a cabeça, incapaz de absorver tudo o que estava escutando.

— Você tem um dos problemas amorosos mais complicadas que eu já ouvi. Você se encaixaria maravilhosamente em McKinley. — Ele pausou. — … é por isso que você tentou manter ele longe de mim? Está preocupado que ele vá fazer alguma coisa comigo?

— Pessoas não mudar da noite pro dia — disse Blaine, estudando Logan. — Você viu como ele pode ficar. Ele está tentando, e tenho que admitir isso, mas... não estou pronto para deixar ele chegar perto de ninguém importante para mim de novo.

Kurt corou suavemente, olhando-o. _Importante... para ele._

— Hm... entendo o que você quer dizer. — Kurt sorriu torto e voltou-se para Logan, erguendo a cabeça um pouco. — Vou ficar bem. Você tem que parar de me proteger. É cansativo. — _Sim, essa coisa de mentor-estudante é um pouco velha. E sei que tudo vai sumir com o vento se estou lendo isso tudo errado. Mas quero dar uma chance a isso tanto, você não tem ideia._

A mão de Blaine fechou-se na dele. Kurt ergueu os olhos. Blaine olhou para ele e sorriu ligeiramente.

— Ansiedade da separação. O que faço agora que não tenho que cuidar de você?

* * *

><p>— Beija ele?<p>

— Pede ele em namoro?

— Joga ele numa cama e deixa a gente trancar a porta e fugir da casa?

Os garotos de Windsor olhavam os dois garotos furiosamente enquanto os ouviam conversar nas coxias, em especial David.

— Quer dizer, _por favor, _nada vai acontecer. Qual é a estratégia de emergência?

— Tentamos começar ela. — Os gêmeos piscaram. — Teríamos conseguido fazer alguma coisa, mas então teve aquele problema com o Logan no corredor...

— Droga, Logan! — grunhiu David.

Wes entrou na sala, parecendo depressivo. O tom de David mudou para simpatia.

— Sinto muito, cara. Mas você sabe que Derek ainda tem que conhecer uma líder de torcida gostosa sem pegar ela.

— Eu realmente _gostava _de Tabitha! — protestou Wes. — Não acredito que ela está namorando _ele _agora! Capitão Lunático! É irritante quando a pessoa de quem você gosta é um pé no saco mas depois que você vê ela com outra pessoa, você se sente como se _você _fosse o pé no saco.

Dwight, que acabara de aparecer nos bastidores, agora franziu a testa.

— Sinto muito, mas acabei de entrar em um filme para adolescentes?

— Shh! — os outros sibilaram, apontando para Kurt e Blaine.

— Você vai conseguir ela de volta... — disse David, batendo no ombro de Wes. — Ela vai perceber que Derek é um idiota. Então ela vai voltar para você.

— Não, não quero que ela "perceba" que ele é um idiota. Quero fazer algo que vai fazer ela ver que _eu _sou a melhor opção — murmurou Wes. Ele suspirou. — Como você faz com Katherine.

David se inquietou.

— Entre nós, Katherine é a santa, não eu. — Ele olhou para os gêmeos. — O que eles estão fazendo agora?

— Logan está quase terminando. O que significa que Blaine é o próximo. O que significa que é hora dele deixar Kurt de queixo caído para que ele se apaixone perdidamente pelo nosso monitor substituto predileto. O que consequentemente leva a uma melhora em _todas as nossas vidas _quando Blaine parar de resmungar para David e Wes, e Kurt parar de dançar com o assunto quando ele fala com Reed.

* * *

><p>Quando Logan terminou, o aplauso dado pela multidão, mais forte do que ele normalmente recebia, solidificava sua posição como um dos mais fortes cantores de Dalton. Ele sorriu um pouco, fez suas reverências, e assentiu para a banda de Stuart que o acompanhara. Ele olhou para as coxias. Blaine estava lá com Kurt, que era o único dos dois que aplaudia.<p>

Logan virou-se. Na multidão, ele não conseguia mais encontrar seu pai. Ele se perguntou se ele ficara até o final, ou se simplesmente fora embora. Ele saiu pela coxia oposta a aquela onde os Windsors estavam. Foi quando Sylvia, sorrindo calorosamente, o abraçou e entregou-lhe um bilhete.

— Seu pai teve que ir embora. Mas ele me disse para te dar isso.

Logan pegou o bilhete e o abriu.

_ "Você pode ficar mais um ano. Michelle quer você em casa para o Natal e o Ano Novo._

O bilhete amassou-se em sua mão quando ele a fechou. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e assentiu para si mesmo. Ele voltou-se para onde Kurt e Blaine estavam. Eles estavam conversando de novo, e Blaine estava segurando a mão de Kurt. Logan sentiu um aperto, uma onda quente que ele engoliu.

Ele caminhou até os bastidores, e saiu pela porta. Ele encontrou Derek esperando no lado de fora.

— Seu pai deu o fora — informou ele.

— Eu sei. — Logan estendeu uma mão. — Eu te devo uma.

Derek olhou para a mão e colocou um recipiente de remédio nela ao invés de apertá-la. Logan o encarou.

— Se você quer me agradecer, se controle. Não estou dizendo que quero você dopado o tempo todo... mas seria bom se você não explodisse em mim a cada cinco segundos.

Logan olhou para o recipiente que prometia entorpecimento. Ele olhou novamente para onde vira Blaine e Kurt, e então de volta para o potinho em sua mão.

_Se isso me deixar mais próximo dele... posso tentar. Tenho que tentar._

* * *

><p>Kurt assistiu enquanto Reed conversava com Shane, que lhe fora dito que era o irmão caçula de Blaine. Eles tinham suas semelhanças, mas Shane era um livro aberto de expressões. E agora a expressão que ele estava direcionando a Reed era inestimável.<p>

— Seu irmão tem alguma coisa nos olhos. — Kurt sorriu para Blaine, apontando para onde os outros dois estavam conversando. — Parece ser loucura. E é incrível o quanto Reed está corado. A capacidade emocional dele não consegue aguentar esse tipo de atenção. Seu irmão é sempre assim?

— Por favor, não me faça explicar. Eu adoraria, mas não _posso. — _Blaine suspirou enquanto batia em seu uniforme para se livrar da poeira dos bastidores. — Ele está além da minha compreensão. Meu único consolo é que ele só está aqui para o feriado e então vai voltar para sua própria escola no Colorado. — Ele sorriu para Kurt. — Mas me faz um favor quando eu for lá fora?

— O quê?

— Escute. — Blaine lhe lançou aquele sorriso que reduzia mortais a poeira. — Escute com cuidado. — E então ele entrou no palco.

Kurt encarou-o, aturdido e imaginando o que ele estava pensando. Ele ficou parado por um momento nas coxias, se perguntando se deveria ficar ou procurar por algum lugar com uma vista melhor entre a multidão.

* * *

><p>Do outro lado dos bastidores, perto da porta, Derek olhou para Logan.<p>

— Não, cara. Não vai dar certo.

— Vou tomar o remédio, mas, antes disso, só quero contar para ele enquanto posso realmente falar direito — murmurou Logan.

— Você não é cego, certo? Consegue ver ele olhando para Blaine agora, certo? — Derek o encarou. — Você ainda vai fazer isso?

— Tenho que fazer antes que ele faça. É só o que importa.

— Você não pode fazer isso na frente de todas essas pessoas! — sibilou Derek, indicando os outros Warblers nos bastidores que se reuniram para assistir à apresentação de Blaine, que estava representando Windsor.

Logan o encarou.

— Assista. — Ele caminhou diretamente para Kurt. Derek grunhiu e entrou nos bastidores tensamente, fechando a porta.

Logan respirou profundamente. _Vou ser amaldiçoado se não falar nada... não depois de hoje quando ele ficou do meu lado._

* * *

><p>Kurt ergueu os olhos quando sentiu alguém mover-se ao seu lado e quase pulou quando viu Logan ali. Ele estava segurando um potinho em uma mão e o olhou com um sorriso.<p>

— Posso... Posso falar com você rapidinho?

Como isso chamou a atenção dos restos dos garotos esperando nos bastidores, Kurt hesitou. Blaine já estava se preparando para tocar, e ele não queria perder isso.

— Hm...

— Você só tem que escutar. Não fale. Só escute.

Kurt olhou para o outro garoto, um pouco apreensivo.

— O quê?

A respiração de Logan estremeceu quando ele exalou. Ele pegou as mãos de Kurt. As dele estavam quentes, enquanto as de Logan continuavam frias. Com essa ação, Derek parou bem ao lado dos garotos de Windsor.

— Ele vai mesmo fazer isso? Agora? Aqui?

— Que _raios, _Logan...! — Wes deu um passo para a frente, mas David o puxou para trás.

— Não faça escândalo agora, cara... estamos no meio de uma apresentação!

— Vou apresentar o meu punho para a cara dele!

— Wes... shh!

— O que foi? — perguntou Kurt, franziu um pouco em confusão e sentindo-se inquieto.

— Kurt...

Blaine, depois de ser formalmente apresentado e fazer uma primeira reverência, sentou-se ao piano, obtuso ao que estava acontecendo. Ele estava sorrindo um pouco.

— Não diga isso... — murmurou Derek. — Não diga isso...

Logan olhou Kurt nos olhos.

— Você não precisa responder, ou acreditar em mim. Só quero te dizer...

Blaine começou a tocar a música.

— … estou apaixonado por você.

Os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram em choque, a boca abrindo-se ligeiramente.

Derek afundou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

— … ele disse.

— Estamos mortos se Blaine descobrir! — sibilou Dwight. Wes ficou roxo e os gêmeos apenas encararam, os olhos quase saindo das cabeças. Mas Logan apenas sorriu um pouco para Kurt, que não conseguia falar. Ele soltou suas mãos e foi embora, pegando duas pílulas do recipiente e engolindo-as ao sair do local.

E então Blaine começou a cantar.

_**(Se quiserem ver, Darren Criss fez um cover dessa música. Tem no YouTube. Dá um efeito mais real para a história)**_

_It's a little bit funny (É um pouco engraçado)_

_This feeling inside me (Essa emoção dentro de mim)_

_I'm not one of those who can (Não sou desses que podem)_

_Easily hide (Facilment esconder)_

Em um redemoinho de tanta confusão, o sangue bombeando por seu corpo, Kurt foi acordado pela voz de Blaine. Ele conseguia ouvir ele cantando — e ouvia as palavras. Ele lhe dissera para ouvir, assim como Logan acabara de fazer.

Blaine ergueu os olhos para ele, como se Kurt fosse a única pessoa que ele via. E Kurt, apesar de não querer arriscar, pensou já saber o que ele ia dizer.

_So excuse me forgetting (Então me perde por esquecer)_

_But these things I do (Mas eu faço essas coisa)_

_See I've forgotten if (Veja, eu esqueci se)_

_They're green or they're blue (Eles são verdes ou azuis)_

_Anyway the thing is... (De qualquer jeito, a coisa é...)_

_What I really mean... (O que eu quero dizer...)_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes (Você tem os olhos mais doces)_

_I've ever seen (Que eu já vi)_

Kurt assistiu e escutou, e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Blaine percebeu. Ele sorriu.

_And you can tell everybody (E você pode dizer para todo mundo)_

_This is your song (Que essa é a sua música)_

_It maybe quite simple but (Pode ser um pouco simples mas)_

_Now that it's done (Agora que está pronta)_

_I hope you don't mind (Espero que não se importe)_

_I hope you don't mind (Espero que não se importe)_

_That I put down in words (Que coloquei em palavras)_

_How wonderful life is (O quão maravilhosa a vida é)_

_Now you're in the world… (Agora que você está no mundo...)_

— Ah, ele tá ficando com um nó na garganta — disse David, sorrindo. Os gêmeos ameaçaram irem alegremente até ele para incomodá-lo, mas Wes os impediu.

— Ah, não, vocês não vão interromper essa.

Kurt se aproximou o máximo que ousava do palco, assistindo Blaine. Ele sabia que deveria estar se preocupando com o que Logan dissera — ele falara sério e ele sabia disso — mas seus olhos e os de Blaine ficaram presos um no outro, e, naquele segundo, ele sabia que Blaine também estava falando sério.

_If I was a sculptor (Se eu fosse um escultor)_

_But then again no (Mas, bom, não sou)_

_Or a guy who makes potions in (Ou um cara que faz poções em um)_

_A travelling show (Circo_

_I know it's not much but (Sei que não é muito mas)_

_It's the best I can do (É o melhor que posso fazer)_

_My gift is my song and (Meu presente é minha canção e)_

_This one's for you… (Essa é para você...)_

Carole olhou para o lado e viu Kurt quase entrando no palco. Ela viu sua expressão, e então alegremente cutucou Burt, indicando Kurt. Burt ergueu os olhos e viu seu filho, e viu o que parecia ser a primeira expressão verdadeiramente alegre e estupefata em seu rosto desde o casamento.

Ele nunca vira Kurt não feliz. Ele e o garoto no piano apenas se olhavam, como se tivesse esquecido de todo o resto do mundo.

Carole olhou para ele e sorriu, e Burt apenas sorriu fracamente em resposta antes de voltar-se para Kurt.

Seu filho estava feliz aqui.

_And you can tell everybody (E você pode dizer para todo mundo)_

_This is your song (Que essa é a sua música)_

_It maybe quite simple but (Pode ser um pouco simples mas)_

_Now that it's done (Agora que está pronta)_

_I hope you don't mind (Espero que não se importe)_

_I hope you don't mind (Espero que não se importe)_

_That I put down in words (Que coloquei em palavras)_

_How wonderful life is (O quão maravilhosa a vida é)_

_Now you're in the world… (Agora que você está no mundo...)_

A música terminou, e toda a multidão explodiu em aplausos. De onde estava nas laterais, Shane estava sorrindo abertamente, aplaudindo seu irmão. Ele virou-se para as pessoas ao seu lado.

— Ele é bom, mãe! Ele é ótimo!

— Sim, ele é... — A mulher em um elegante vestido branco sorriu. Seu cabeço era fino e preto e caia em cascatadas pelo seu ombro enquanto ela olhava para seu marido. — O que achou, querido?

Mas o homem, encorpado como Blaine, que estava próximo a uma das mesas, parecia não estar escutando. Ele viu que seu filho não estava escutando também, parecendo ignorar o aplauso. Ele fez uma reverência para a multidão, mas continuava a olhar para as coxias. Ele assistiu, em silêncio, enquanto Blaine terminou com as reverências que a boa-educação exigia e se direcionou-se rapidamente para as coxias.

Kurt estava esperando, encarando-o e parecendo como se quisesse dizer algo — Blaine tinha certeza que acabaria interrompendo-o — mas suas mãos mal tinham se encontrado quando Sylvia apareceu, sorrindo abertamente.

— Muito bom, Blaine. Isso foi lindo.

— Ah... obrigado, srta. Medel. — Blaine sorriu em resposta.

— Deveríamos pensar em colocar essa no repertório... — Sylvia sorriu, e então pegou a mão de Kurt. — Vamos lá agora, querido. Vamos nos preparar para a finale dos Warblers, e descobrir quem ganhou o concurso.

— Eu... tudo bem... — Kurt olhou para Blaine desamparadamente e apenas deu de ombros. Blaine, sempre o cavalheiro, apenas sorriu e gesticulou para que eles fossem em frente com um único movimento suave. Kurt sorriu e seguiu Medel enquanto Reed corria até ele, nervoso e excitado. Shane estava seguindo-o, mas viu Blaine e parou, sorrindo.

— Muito bom. — Shane sorriu.

— E o veredito?

— Você sabe que amamos ouvir você cantar. — Shane deu de ombros. — Quer dizer, a expressão do pai era inexistente como se ele tivesse feito botox algumas horas antes, mas ele gostou, tenho certeza. A mãe estava maravilhada, dizendo que você foi incrível. O pai disse que se você vir para casa, ele vai arranjar para você cantar no King's Island Christmas Spectacular¹.

— Oh, sério? Que generoso dele. Cantando o quê, exatamente?

— _Baby, It's Cold Outside_, eu acho.

Blaine revirou os olhos.

— Imaginei que seria um dueto. Com uma garota.

— Não é tão ruim quanto soa... — disse Shane esperançosamente. — Talvez você consiga que aquele tal de Kurt ensaie com você. — Ele sorriu torto. — Aquela música que você cantou _foi _pra ele, acredito.

— E acredito que você precisa parar de correr atrás de Reed como um cachorro — disse Blaine, corando um palco e passando por ele. — Você está assustando ele. Ele mal consegue lidar consigo mesmo, imagine com toda a sua... personalidade.

Shane foi atrás dele, gesticulando abertamente.

— O quê? Não posso olhar e ter um nível moderado de fascinação? Você já _viu _ele? É como se alguém jogasse pó de fada de um Botticelli e ele ficasse com vida!

Blaine parecia quase enojado e só agora conseguiu simpatizar com todos os garotos de Windsor quando eles reclamavam dele.

— Uau, Shane. Você conseguiu se superar com essa. Isso é _moderado _para você...?

* * *

><p>— E agora — a reitora Ramsey sorriu para a congregação reunida —, para oficionalmente fechar nossas apresentações do Festival de Inverno, gostaria de chamar ao palco nosso mais condecorado e talentoso grupo: os Warblers da Academia Dalton!<p>

O público começou a aplaudiu e gritar para os garotos enquanto as cortinas eram levantadas. Os Warblers de Dalton, vestidos meticulosa e perfeitamente, estavam preparados para apresentarem-se pela última vez nesse ano. Wes e David se entreolharam, e então sorriram para Blaine, que sorriu de volta. Ele olhou para Kurt, que assentiu com um sorriso antes de se virar para Reed, que soltou uma risada nervosa. Ele olhou para os gêmeos atrás deles, e eles também sorriram. Eles sorriram para Logan também — mas Logan conseguiu apenas abrir um sorriso rígido em resposta, os olhos nevoados.

Greg lhes dissera nos bastidores:

— Cantem com tudo que tem. Pode ser sua última chance. Pode ser sua última chance. Hoje à noite termina, garotos. Ano que vem, vamos todos ser algo diferente.

E para algum deles, eles realmente voltariam com algo novo. Todos estavam selvagemente excitados com a apresentação — Greg fora convencido com implorações fervorosas para que fosse permitida uma escolha tão ousada quando a que eles estavam prestes a apresentar no Festival de Inverno. Certamente não era uma música usual dos Warblers. E Greg garantira que a coreografia combinasse. Depois de ver os dois cantores principais dançarem na apresentação das líderes de torcida, ele não desperdiçou nem um pouco a oportunidade.

Em um estilo acapela fino, os Warblers começaram a melodia de abertura, da percussão às cordas. A batida chamou a atenção dos estudantes, erguendo os olhos e já movendo-se ao som da música. Os garotos começaram a dançar com a batida.

Quando o holofote acendeu-se em um dos lados e Kurt apareceu, eles começaram a celebrar. Kurt caminhou até o centro, começando a cantar enquanto dançava com a música.

_Everybody's looking for love…oh… (Todos estão procurando por amor... oh...)_

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club…oh… (Não é por isso que você está nessa boate... oh...)_

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. …oh… (Não vai encontrar ao dançar com ele... oh...)_

_Got a better solution for you girl. …oh… (Tenho uma solução melhor para você, garota... oh...)_

_Just stay with me now—Say the word and well go (Só fique comigo agora — diga a palavra e assim vai...)_

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes (Serei seu professor, te mostrarei os passos)_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known (Você verá um lado do amor que nunca conheceu)_

_I can see it going down, going down… (Consigo ver tudo descendo, descendo...)_

Todos os Warblers entraram em ação quando o refrão começou, ganhando vivas de seus colegas ao se dividar em um conjunto, movendo com a música com tamanha precisão que quando voltaram alguns passos para trás, eles estavam em linhas perfeitas novamente. Quando Reed quebrou a formação para ficar ao lado de Kurt, a sala explodiu em aplausos de novo.

Os dois solistas começaram a cantar em coro com os outros.

_In my head, I see you all over me (Na minha cabeça, vejo você em cima de mim)_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy (Na minha cabeça, você realiza minha fantasia)_

_You'll be screaming no (Você estará gritando não)_

_In my head, it's going down (Na minha cabeça, está descendo)_

_In my head, it's going down (Na minha cabeça, está descendo)_

_In my head. Yeah. In my head... (Na minha cabeça. É. Na minha cabeça...)_

As pessoas no público estavam dançando com a música, com a maioria dos garotos e seus pares dançando um com os outros no chão, parecendo não se importar com os olhares impressionados que os membros mais idosos e os ex-alunos lhes lançavam.

Carole e Burt se uniram, dançando alegremente entre os casais. Burt encontrou o olhar de Kurt, e seu filho piscou para ele do palco, sorrindo ao cantar e dançar com grande energia. Burt piscou de volta para ele e virou-se para Carole, dançando com ela e não se importando nem um pouco por seus movimentos estarem fora do ritmo.

_Just stay with me now—Say the word and well go (Só fique comigo agora — diga a palavra e assim vai...)_

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes (Serei seu professor, te mostrarei os passos)_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known (Você verá um lado do amor que nunca conheceu)_

_I can see it going down, going down… (Consigo ver tudo descendo, descendo...)_

_In my head, I see you all over me (Na minha cabeça, vejo você em cima de mim)_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy (Na minha cabeça, você realiza minha fantasia)_

_You'll be screaming no (Você estará gritando não)_

_In my head, it's going down (Na minha cabeça, está descendo)_

_In my head, it's going down (Na minha cabeça, está descendo)_

_In my head. Yeah. In my head... (Na minha cabeça. É. Na minha cabeça...)_

* * *

><p>A noite foi de um sucesso tão grande e tão cansativa que a maioria dos Warblers estavam mais do que prontos para sair do campus quase imediatamente. Depois da anunciação do vencedores, os espíritos dos garotos de Windsor foram abafados um pouco; Logan ganhara a competição por Stuart, o que dava ao dormitório os desejosos direitos e horas extras no toque de recolher pelo próximo mês.<p>

Blaine não se importava — ele finalmente fizera alguma coisa, e isso era tudo que tinha importância para ele. Ele tinha visto a expressão de Kurt e sentia que isso era o bastante. Os estudantes deixaram o salão de festas com suas famílias, mas os garotos voltaram para os dormitórios para pegar suas malas e outros itens.

— Blaine — disse sua mãe. — Você vem com a gente, não é?

Shane olhou para seu irmão. Blaine olhou para sua mãe, e então para o silêncio que seu pai sempre lhe reservava para quando ele fazia algo que merecia desaprovação. Quase imediatamente, ele sentiu que ele devia ter sabido para quem ele cantara.

Ele virou-se, e viu Kurt subindo até Windsor, com sua família, Burt e Carole, rindo de algo que Kurt estava explicando para eles. Depois de um momentos, ele lhes deu um abraço — "Falo com vocês depois, prometo. Só quero dar tchau pros outros" — e continuou o caminho sozinho.

Blaine olhou para ele, e percebeu que passar as férias inteiras sem ele seria algo terrível. Ele virou-se para seus pais.

— Sim, vou com vocês para o Natal — disse ele, porém, antes que sua mãe pudesse exclamar sua alegria, continuou: — Mas depois, quero ir para a Costa Oeste e ver meus amigos. E passar o ano novo lá.

— Oh... — Sua mãe parecia em dúvida, e então olhou para seu marido. O pai de Blaine o olhou raivosamente por um momento, mas Blaine, acostumado com isso, nem piscou um olho.

— Você passa tempo demais com seus amigos — murmurou seu pai rispidamente.

— Eu sei que tenho sorte de ter alguns então gostaria de passar o máximo de tempo que puder com eles.

— Não há nenhum "eles", há, Blaine? Você se interessou por um deles e...

Blaine rapidamente abraçou sua mãe e suspirou.

— Falo com vocês depois. Vou pegar minhas coisas. — Ele olhou para seu pai. — Feliz Natal, pai. — Ele se virou seguindo na direção de Windsor. Shane, olhando para seus pais, disse:

— Vou atrás dele. Vocês vão na frente. A gente vai com o meu carro.

Ele seguiu atrás dele. Blaine olhou para seu irmão, que sorriu para ele. Ele sentia que pelo menos tinha alguém em sua família de sangue ao seu lado. Mas ao olhar para Windsor, assistindo Kurt caminhar para a luminosidade da casa, ele percebeu que tinha uma família ali também.

* * *

><p>— O que a sua mãe disse? — perguntou Kurt no instante que encontrou Reed no corredor do segundo andar. — Você foi incrível. Se isso não tiver um impacto...<p>

Reed apenas riu, carregando quase nada além de um travesseiro grande e uma pequena mala.

— Ela ficou com um "talvez" você se dê bem. Quero falar outras coisas para ela também. Me senti um pouco mal mas... acho que fiz com que ela me ouvisse um pouco.

Dwight, carregando uma grande mochila de alpinista cheia de "armas" e ingredientes, desceu o corredor. Ele disse para Reed:

— Shane está te esperando lá embaixo, tentando fazer as pessoas fazerem você falar com ele. Eu juro por Castiel, ele morfou em algum tipo de demônio do sexo e não está se enturmando bem com o time.

Reed ficou escarlate.

— Dwight! Pare de dizer essas coisas!

— Só estou dizendo... — Dwight deu de ombros e olhou pra Kurt. — Já viu os gêmeos? Eles queriam falar com você sobre visitas.

— Hm...

— Reed! — veio o grito de David do andar de baixo. — Pode descer aqui um pouco e dizer boa noite pro Shane antes que a gente expulse ele do dormitório?

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus... — Ainda com o rosto vermelho, Reed ignorou o sorriso torto de Kurt e seguiu para a escadaria. Dwight acenou para Kurt.

— Se você concordar em visitar, todo mundo será bem vindo no parque temático da minha família.

— Você tem seu próprio parque temático?

— Alice! — Os gêmeos saíram de seus quartos e prontamente o derrubaram. — Vamos sentir tanto a sua falta!

— Vai ser tão solitário sem as nossas aventuras — disse Evan melancolicamente, ainda impedindo Kurt de se levantar do chão.

— Quem a gente vai atacar? Em quem vamos atirar? Quem vai fazer chocolates de gotas de chocolates mágicos para a gente? — disse Ethan dramaticamente.

— _Vocês mesmos, _talvez... — grunhiu Kurt, tirando os gêmeos de cima dele. — O que Dwight estava falando sobre visitas?

Evan sentou-se, parecendo animado.

— Bom, todo ano, nos reunimos na casa de alguém depois do Natal. E então passamos o Ano Novo lá.

— Somos os anfitriões este ano. E como você ama tanto a Broadway... — Ethan levantou-se e ajudou o seu irmão a ficar de pé. — Gostaríamos de convidá-lo para se unir a nós em Manhattan.

O queixo de Kurt caiu.

— _O quê?_

— Chame de espiadinha-de-atração-futura — disse Evan, sorrindo. — Para quando formar para as Nacionais, é claro.

— Vamos ser seus guias!

— E te alimentar!

— E te jogar num ótimo spa?

— Já mencionei que Reed é o seu melhor guia para a quinta avenida?

— Agora, não se preocupe com transporte e acomodações — disse Evan quando viu que Kurt estava prestes a protestar. Ele sorriu, inclinando-se contra seu gêmeo. — Você ainda não percebeu quem somos.

— E você ainda não percebeu o tipo de influência que temos — concordou Ethan. — Vamos tomar conta de seu transporte aéreo e alojamento. Jato privado e uma suíte estão bons para você?

Esse definitivamente seria um gigantesco presente de Natal.

— Definitivamente tenho que falar com os meus pais sobre isso. E mesmo que eles digam não, provavelmente vou me esconder em uma mala de mão e fugir ou algo do tipo.

Os gêmeos rapidamente pularam sobre ele de novo. Wes, acostumado com o espetáculo, passou pelo monte de corpo no chão e disse:

— Kurt? Blaine quer falar com você no quarto dele.

Kurt rapidamente de levantou, ficando vermelho.

— Por quê?

— Não sei... acho que ele quer se despedir?

O estômago de corpo deu um salto. Ele não poderia ver Blaine por algum tempo. Uma despedida adequada seria apropriada. Ele olhou para eles e então se direcionou para o quarto de Blaine. Ele não viu os sorrisos tortos idênticos que Wes e os Tweedles lhe lançaram.

As últimas semanas tinham sido uma dança quanto a esse assunto, mas ele sentia que, hoje à noite, eles conseguiriam fazer algum tipo de progresso. Kurt parou do lado de fora do quarto de Blaine, respirou fundo, e entrou. Dentto ainda havia decorações de natal, e as coisas de Blaine estavam guardadas meticulosamente em suas malas, ao lado da porta. O monitor ergueu os olhos quando Kurt entrou. Blaine estava olhando para alguma coisa e ainda usava óculos de leitura. Era inacreditavelmente atraente.

— Oi — disse Kurt com um sorriso ao entrar no quarto, fechando a porta. Ele não ouviu alguém colocando algo para bloquear a passagem do outro lado.

— Oi. — Blaine sorriu e gesticulou para que ele entrasse. — Por que você queria me ver?

Kurt piscou, confuso.

— O quê? Wes me disse que _você _queria me ver.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e então ambos se viraram para a porta. Em dois segundos eles estavam girando a maçaneta, e perceberam que a porta estava bloqueada. O grupo do lado de fora estava soltando risadinhas.

— Muito engraçado, gente — murmurou Blaine.

Kurt olhou para a porta furiosamente.

— A gente consegui ouvir vocês aí fora, sa...

Música começou a tocar no quarto. Blaine se virou e viu que seu som fora ligado com o controle remoto. E estava tomando uma música de Natal familiar.

_Baby, It's Cold Outside._

Blaine riu ao reconhecê-la. Kurt, que estivera tentando abrir a porta à força, afastou-se finalmente. Ele suspirou e ergueu os olhos com o som da música.

— Ah... uma favorita minha... — Ele sorriu um pouco.

— É? — Blaine sorriu. — Bom, nesse caso... — Ele caminhou até a área comum e fez uma reverência. — Kurt? Concede-me essa dança?

— O quê? — Kurt riu.

Blaine gesticulou expectativamente. Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso torto, mas caminhou até ele. Pigarreando, ele entregou as mãos para Blaine.

— Já vi você dançar no palco. Você fica tão animado quanto o seu irmão. Não pise no meu pé, está bem?

— Não prometo nada. — Blaine sorriu ao girá-lo com a música. Enquanto dançavam, eles se encontraram cantando junto com a música.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside (Não posso mesmo ficar - Mas querido está frio lá fora)  
><em>

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside (Tenho que ir embora - Mas querido está frio lá fora)  
><em>

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in (Essa noite foi - Estive esperando que você aparecesse)  
><em>

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice(Tão boa - Vou segurar suas mãos, elas parecem gelo)  
><em>

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry? (Minha mãe vai começar a se preocupar - Lindo, por que a pressa?)  
><em>

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar (Meu pai vai marchar pelo chão - Escute o som da fogueira)  
><em>

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry (Então realmente tenho que ir - Lindo, por favor, não se apresse)  
><em>

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour (Bom, talvez só mais um copo - Coloque alguma música enquanto sirvo)  
><em>

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there (Os vizinhos vão pensar - Querido, está feio lá fora)  
><em>

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there (Diga, o que tem nessa bebida? - Sem táxis lá fora)  
><em>

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight (Queria saber como - Seus olhos são como estrelas)  
><em>

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell (Quebrar o feitiço - Vou tirar seu chapéu, seu cabelo está bonito)  
><em>

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer? (Tenho que dizer não, não, não, senhor - Importar-se se eu me aproximar?)  
><em>

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride? (Pelo menos vou dizer que tentei - Qual o objetivo de ferir meu orgulho?)  
><em>

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out (Realmente não posso ficar - Querido, não resista)  
><em>

_Ahhh, but it's cold outside (Aaah, mas está frio lá fora)  
><em>

_I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there (Tenho que ir para casa - Mas, querido, você vai congelar lá fora)  
><em>

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there (Então, me empreste seu casaco - Tem neve até os joelhos lá fora)  
><em>

_You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand (Você foi muito ótimo - Estremesso quando você toca minha mão)  
><em>

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me? (Mas não pode ver - Como pode fazer isso comigo?)  
><em>

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow (Vai ter fofoca amanhã - Pensei na minha miséria de vida)  
><em>

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died (Pelo menos haverá muitas implícitas - Se você pegasse pneumonia e morrese)  
><em>

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out (Realmente não posso ficar - Supere essa resistência)  
><em>

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside… (Aaaah, mas está frio lá fora...)  
><em>

Eles estavam próximos quando a música acabou. Sorrindo, eles se olharam, e ambos riram nervosamente com a situação. Mas suas mãos permaneceram juntas. Blaine sorriu para ele, e Kurt corou um pouco.

Do corredor, houve uma explosão de vivas, fazendo-os pular. Os garotos tinham removido o que quer que tivessem usado para bloquear a porta e estavam assistindo-os, agora aplaudindo e gritando alto.

Os dois se entreolharam — e correram imediatamente para a porta.

Todo o grupo se dividiu como loucos, o corredor um caos, correndo para longe de furiosos Kurt e Blaine que os perseguiam. Kurt estava arfando quando chegou a porta. Ele os fuzilou com os olhos.

— Esses caras são...

— Eles te conquistam, por outro lado. — Blaine sorriu.

Kurt sorriu de volta, mas então seu celular vibrou.

_Terminou com as malas? - pai_

— Tenho que ir. — Kurt suspirou. — De vez, agora. — Ele olhou para Blaine. — Até logo?

O monitor assentiu e sorriu.

— É claro.

Os dois se olharam uma última, longa vez antes de Kurt finalmente se afastar da porta. E então Blaine repentinamente segurou sua mão.

— Espere.

O coração acelerado, Kurt voltou-se para ele.

— O quê?

Blaine deu um passo para a frente, ficando próximo, tão próximo quanto quando eles tinham dançado, seus olhos sérios apesar do leve brilho de divertimento neles.

— Ei... olhe. — Ele apontou para a parte de cima da porta.

— O quê? — Kurt olhou para cima. E a vista de um único enfeito o fez corar mais do que jamais corara em sua vida. — … visco.²

Blaine estava segurando suas mãos, perto e cuidadoso. Ele parecia estar esperando por permissão ao olhá-lo. Depois dos eventos em McKinley, ele seria o último a tirar proveito de uma situação como essa.

Kurt segurou as mãos de Blaine, olhando-o em uma resposta silenciosa. Eles sempre faziam isso; apenas se olhavam e nunca falava. Mas ao apertar as mãos de Blaine suavemente, ele tinha certeza que sua permissão fora recebida.

E, muito cuidadosamente, Blaine se inclinou — tão perto que suas respirações geladas roçaram na pele um do outro, cílios quase se tocado, trêmulos com antecipação — e então beijou Kurt gentilmente no canto dos lábios. Kurt, corado da cabeça aos pés, só conseguiu beijá-lo de volta levemente.

Foi o mais breve dos toques, mas também a coisa mais gloriosa que cada um deles já experimentara. Colocou ambos em posições onde eles poderiam ter apenas naquele momento — mais do que eram, menos do que queriam ser.

Mas era o bastante.

— Até mais — sussurrou Blaine.

— Até mais — concordou Kurt, sorrindo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo:<strong>_

_If I Die Young, de The Band Perry_

_Your song, de Elton John_

_In My Head, de Jason DeRulo_

_Baby, It's Cold Outside. Não sei o cantor original, mas todo mundo conhece essa, não é?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>1: Espetáculo de Natal da Ilha dos Reis. Achei melhor deixar no nome original<em>

_2: todo mundo conhece a tradição, não? Se há um visco (mistletoe) na porta, você tem que beijar a pessoa ao seu lado._

_N/T.: quando falei sobre o primeiro beijo deles alguns capítulos atrás, eu tinha me esquecido desse. Opss. O próximo capítulo é mais curto, então vocês ganham ele de uma vez só. Não vou prometer quando vou postar, porque comecei a trabalhar hoje e nem comecei a tradução ainda. Mas, se minha faculdade entrar em greve como estão ameaçando, vou tentar adiantar o máximo de capítulos que puder para não deixar vocês esperando por tanto tempo._

_Ah, e isso é só eu tagarelando, mas se eu estivesse escrevendo isso, Blaine e Kurt teriam se beijado quando o Blaine saiu do palco, não importa quem estivesse vendo, ponto final. Mas, tudo bem. Eu gosto como a autora lida com a história :)_

_E quero mandar um muito obrigada para **golden stars **que agora está betando a tradução! (ela não betou esse ainda, porém, então qualquer erro é meu)  
><em>

_Até logo!_

_P.S.: esse capítulo está pronto desde terça. Culpem o novo episódio de Glee, meu trabalho, uma dor de cabeça e minha internet maluca por só estarem recebendo ele hoje.  
><em>


	15. Episódio 14: Coisas ruins

_**Dalton**_

**Episódio 14: Coisas ruins...**

* * *

><p>Kurt estava confuso. Ele não tinha ideia de como um simples ensaio de uma música os levara àquela situação, mas ele tinha uma suspeita de que o que estava sendo feito a ele estava sendo feito intencionalmente para que ele não quisesse um fim.<p>

O corpo sob ele era quente e firme, aqueles lábios acalorados percorrendo seu pescoço, até seu queixo, antes de provocadoramente roçar-se nos dele. Tanto hálito quente, suaves murmúrios em seu ouvido, e todos aqueles toques tocavam fogo em cada milímetro de sua pele que estava conectada à do outro.

Tão inacreditavelmente próximos que seus cílios quase se tocavam enquanto as mãos fortes o puxavam para mais perto. Kurt estava com cada perna de um lado do colo dele, delirante com a sensação e todas as inibições estavam se deteriorando, deixando espaço demais para puro _desejo._

— Espere... — sussurrou ele quando outras preocupações, indesejadas, invadiram sua mente.

— Shh... — Aquela boca talentosa estava distraindo-o de novo. E quando aquelas mãos o puxaram, pressionando seus quadris juntos, Kurt gemeu.

— Nós... temos que... — pensamentos racionais estavam tornando-se impossíveis com as mordidas suaves em seu pescoço — … ao Saguão... Harvey e Medel...

— Depois... — Houve o som de fábrica sendo puxada, e então uma mão estava deslizando pelo seu peixo, explorando. A voz estava quase desesperada. — Temos tempo...

— … certo... — Kurt não tinha mais forças. Por que afinal ele estava protestando? Um peso quente como fogo estava pressionando-se a ele. Ele respirando fundo, as mãos trazendo o rosto do outro para ele de novo, testas ferventes juntas e lábios roçando-se com cada respiração.

Kurt olhou pelos seus cílios para ver o calor nos olhos do outro.

— Kurt... — murmurou ele. Kurt o agarrou e o beijou profundamente, como se quisesse bebê-lo. Com aquela pesada atmosfera de calor e cheiro e toque, Kurt permitiu a si mesmo ser dominado, empurrado no sofá, seu amante inclinando-se sobre ele.

* * *

><p>— Kurt? Você está bem?<p>

De onde estava sentado na mesa da praça de alimentação, Kurt ergueu olhos pesados com círculos escuros sob eles. Mercedes o estava olhando com preocupação. A manhã _não _tinha sido boa depois daquele sonho. Uma coisa era ter aquele tipo de sonho — isso já fora chocante o bastante — mas ele tinha a suspeita de que honestamente não tinha a menor ideia de quem a outra pessoa sequer _era._

Mercedes viu sua expressão e o olhou incredulamente, entregando-lhe seu copo de _latte._

— Qual o problema?

— Minha vida está ficando complicada — resmungou Kurt, agradecidamente pegando o copo.

— Aqueles garotos estão te tratando mal? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha ao se sentar.

— Não, eles... é meu... hm... garotos.

Tina ergueu os olhos de onde estava mandando uma mensagem para Mike e sorriu.

— É aquele problema que você estava falando antes do Natal? — Ela imediatamente largou o celular e lhe dedicou sua total atenção. Kurt revirou os olhos.

— Ainda não entendo como pode ter sido apenas um beijo _inofensivo — _zombou Mercedes, balançando a cabeça. — Se você gosta do cara, nenhum beijo pode ser inofensivo.

— Confie em mim, Mercedes, comparado ao que as Cheerios fazem diariamente, foi bem inofensivo. E agora eu fiquei... — Kurt gesticulou no ar, procurando pela palavra — … envenenado. Envenenado hormonalmente. Não fico tão inquieto por causa de um beijo desde... — Ele se calou, lembrando-se daquele particular momento no vestiário, gesticulando para ignorar as memórias e disse: — … desde... _Modern Family. _Hoje de manhã esqueci de colocar o spray de cabelo na minha bolsa. Estava distraído a _esse _ponto.

— E agora você quer mais? — disse Mercedes, sorrindo torto.

— Deus, sim. — Kurt abaixou a cabeça na mesa. — E ao mesmo tempo, não. Parecia que eu estava tento uma parada cardíaca enquanto acontecia. Não tinha ideia de que contato humano pode causar tal queda de QI em questão de segundos.

— Posso apenas dizer que gosto desse lado afobado seu? — riu-se Tina. Ela recebeu o olhar fulminante registrado de Kurt em resposta, mas isso apenas a fez rir ainda mais.

Kurt estava olhando para o vazio, murmurando:

— Logan me disse que estava apaixonado por mim...

Mercedes engasgou-e em sua bebida.

— _O quê? _A gente tava falando do Blaine... quem é Logan?

— Acho que é aquele cara alto... lembra quando a gente invadiu a festa deles quando achamos que Karofsky ia matar Kurt? Aqueles com os olhos verdes e que parece, uh, um modelo ou algo do tipo.

— _Ele? — _Mercedes não parecia particularmente alegre ao lembrar-se do cara alto que observava Kurt com olhos que fumegavam. — É, ele é bem gato mas... — ela olhou para Kurt com um brilho em seus olhos — … ele _definitivamente _não é em quem você está pensando agora.

Kurt suspirou pesadamente.

— O que Blaine _fez _comigo? — Ele deitou a cabeça em seus braços sobre a mesa. As garotas se entreolharam e sorriram.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt.<em>

_Recentemente me transferi para a Academia Dalton._

_Estamos nas férias de inverno, e estou de volta a Lima com meus amigos, e não posso te dizer o quão feliz estou._

_Penso nos garotos de Dalton às vezes._

… _certo, o tempo todo._

… _mas apenas em um em particular._

* * *

><p>— Oi, sr. Hummel! — disse Mercedes alegremente quando eles chegaram a porta da frente. — Trouxemos Kurt de volta! Quase morto, mas aqui está ele.<p>

Os três tinham terminado suas compras induzidas das promoções depois do Natal conversando sobre tudo que tinha acontecido enquanto Kurt não estava por perto. As garotas também queriam ouvir sobre o tempo de Kurt em Dalton, mas sempre que Kurt começava a descrever algumas das coisas que aconteceram, elas sempre riam. Elas provavelmente pensaram que ele estava mentindo. Ficara tarde, e eles decidiram ir para a nova casa Hudson-Hummel.

Burt os olhou da sala de estar.

— Já voltaram?

Mercedes sorriu.

— Sim. Ele já nos deu todos os nossos presentes de Natal! Pode sair da nossa custódia agora.

Kurt a encarou e então revirou os olhos.

— Oi, pai. — Ele abraçou seu pai e viu Finn também no sofá, assistindo a uma reprise de um jogo de futebol. – Finn, eu já te disse, você não pode usar esse suéter em casa. Eu teria que te multar por um sério crime contra vestimenta. Ou bom gosto, francamente.

Finn, que até que gostava de seu hediondo suéter — ele era confortável e, apesar dos protestos de Kurt, ele apenas gostava dele — resmungou:

— É uma declaração...

— Sim, que diz "me mate" — retrucou Kurt ao tirar seu casaco.

— Bem-vindos de volta! — disse Carole alegremente. E ela estava vestindo algo similar ao suéter de Finn, apenas levemente menos hediondo. A expressão de Kurt caiu ao ver. Tina apenas riu.

— O Natal foi ontem, Kurt. Faz parte da alegria.

— Sim, alegria. Tanta alegria dia vinte e seis. Oi... — Ele apenas abraçou Carole e sorriu. — Ainda há esperanças para você. Mas Finn. Já desisti de você.

— Comporte-se, agora... — avisou Burt do sofá ao olhar afeiçoadamente para seu filho por um instante. — Você não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo, afinal.

Mercedes piscou.

— É, Kurt, achei que você tinha dito que seus amigos de Dalton te convidaram pra passar as férias com eles.

— Ele falou tudo pra gente, e a gente disse que estava tudo bem contanto que fosse depois do Natal... — Carole piscou para seu enteado. — Você mudou de ideia?

— Não, parece que _eles _mudaram. — Kurt deu de ombros levemente. — Mandei uma mensagem avisando que vocês me deixaram ir, mas eles ainda não responderam. As únicas mensagens que recebi foram aquelas de sempre dizendo "Feliz Natal". — Ele não conseguiu não soar um pouco desapontado. Ele realmente queria ir para Nova York.

… e ele não ouvira nada de Blaine.

Um pacote chegara aquela manhã, endereçado para ele — direto de Paris. Quando ele o abriu, era um longo, luxuoso casaco de inverno em branco de cegar os olhos de pele de marta, com uma nota desejando-lhe um Feliz Natal. Era de Logan. Ele foi o único garoto de Dalton de quem ele ouvira falar depois do Natal. Carole ficara terrivelmente exitada quando ela vira o casaco e começara a fazer perguntas.

Enquanto sua nova madrasta entregava chocolate quente para todo mundo — Tina olhou preocupadamente para Finn ao ver quantos marshmallows ele pegou — Kurt olhou para o líquido marrom e se perguntou onde todo mundo estava.

Feliz como estava por estar de volta a Lima — ele passara cada segundo em que estivera acordado com sua família e o Novas Direções —, ele não conseguia evitar mas sentir falta deles. Era tão quieto em casa, especialmente agora que ele e Finn não discutiam tanto quanto antes.

… e depois do beijo sob o visco, ele tinha que admitir que queria ter ouvido algo, _qualquer coisa, _de Blaine. Apenas para ver onde eles estavam agora, é claro. Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Blaine, e Blaine claramente gostava dele também. E ele só queria uma confirmação verdadeira do que eles _eram. _Ele não queria pensar que Blaine apenas o beijara por causa do visco.

Mas Mercedes dissera:

— Ele não _tinha _que te beijar. Ele poderia ter te deixado ir embora. Mas ele te parou, né? Quer dizer que ele gostava de você o bastante para querer te beijar. Um bom sinal.

— Espero que você esteja certa, Mercedes. — Kurt suspirou ao acompanhar suas amigas até a porta mais tarde. Tina o olhou compreensivamente.

— Você vai ouvir deles logo. Dele. Vai dar tudo certo. Além do mais, você vai ver todos eles na escola!

Mercedes lhe deu um abraço grande e quente, o qual Kurt retribuiu com um sorriso.

— Ei, se você _for _a Nova York, é bom nos dizer. E queremos documentação. Queremos fotos. Várias fotos.

— Se eu for, vocês vão ser as primeiras a saber — concordou Kurt. — Minhas mensagens incoerentes vão te informar.

Depois de elas irem embora, Kurt subiu até seu quarto. Não era tão grande quanto o porão, mas era seu próprio espaço e ele já começara a decorá-lo pesadamente. Agora estava branco e azul escuro, com salpicos de texturas coloridas aqui e acolá, com várias almofadas espalhadas. Ele foi inspirado pelo design minimalista de Jean Paul Gaultier.

Ele olhou para seu telefone. Nenhuma mensagem. Mas havia um e-mail no seu computador. Ele o abriu.

_Oi, Kurt!_

_ Feliz Pós-Natal! Onde você está agora? Me diga logo, mal posso esperar para de ver de novo!_

_ Reed_

_ P.S.: Qual é aquele creme que você disse que era bom para esconder cicatrizes? Eu cai com tudo na lareira — que estava** apagada, **graças a Deus — quando fui pegar a minha meia de Natal._

Kurt sorriu e lhe mandou uma resposta que lhe desejava um Feliz Natal e também o repreendia por não ter sido mais cuidadoso antes de adicionar o nome do creme. Ele preferia ter o amigo intacto em seu próximo encontro. Ele também lhe disse que estava em casa, sobre as batalhas com o senso de moda dos Hudson, e como ele sentia falta dos garotos de Windsor.

Então ele se deitou na cama e olhou para o teto, pensando sobre seu último sonho. Agora em seu guarda-roupa estava a casaco de pele de marta de Logan. Ele sentiu-se culpado. Ele não conseguia, de forma alguma, lembrar quem estivera beijando calorosamente em uma sala em Dalton. Ele nem tinha certeza se sequer queria saber, na verdade.

_Até meu subconsciente tem mais ação do que eu... _foram os últimos pensamentos de Kurt antes de ele cair no sono.

* * *

><p>Seus subconsciente o presenteou com uma trégua. Ele não sonho com nada naquela noite. Foi como se ele simplesmente apagasse. Mas estava frio em seu quarto de manhâ, e ele se enrolou ainda mais no cobertor que ele trouxera para casa de Dalton.<p>

Estranho. Estava realmente quente debaixo das cobertas.

Ele abriu os olhos e gritou quando viu outro corpo próximo ao seu. Ele tirou a cabeça de debaixo do cobertor, os olhos arregalados, e encontrou um sorridente gêmeo deitado ali, usando pijamas.

— Bom dia, Alice! — disse Evan alegremente.

Kurt o encarou, horrorizado e escandalizado, a boca aberta mas nenhum som saindo. Evan continuou a sorrir para ele com felicidade, o cabelo bagunçado pelo sono. Kurt afastou-se para trás apenas para bater em outro corpo quente. Ele se virou e encontrou o outro gêmeo, uma imagem espelhada do seu irmão.

— Acorde pra brilhar! — disse Ethan alegremente.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo na minha _cama? — _exclamou Kurt. Não importasse o quão estranhos e hormonais seus sonhos vinham sendo, nenhum deles envolvia acordar na cama com os gêmeos.

— Trouxemos café. — Eles disseram isso como se explicasse tudo. Kurt olhou ao redor do seu quarto e percebeu que sim, dúzias de copos de café estavam por toda a parte. E isso não era tudo. No carpete que cobria o chão, roncando em seus muitos travesseiros, dormiam Wes e David, que pareciam tão apagados que nem um terremoto conseguiria acordá-los.

Kurt os encarou.

— O quê...?

— Se acostume com isso, vai acontecer depois de toda grande festa — disse Evan gentilmente, entregando-lhe um copo de café.

— Como vocês entraram aqui? — perguntou Kurt, aceitando o copo de qualquer jeito. Ethan apenas deu de ombros, gesticulando.

— Pegamos uma carona no aeroporto pra cá. Escalamos a árvore. A janela estava aberta.

— … meu quarto é no segundo andar.

— E... isso é um problema por quê?

— E eu tranquei as janelas!

— Sua janela é podre. Consegui abrir na primeira tentativa. — Evan sorriu torto ao se levantar. Ele olhou ao redor. — Quarto interessante, por sinal...

— Bela decoração interior.

— E de um tamanho interessante...

— … aproximante igual ao armário de Reed em Windsor.

Kurt lançou para os gêmeos um olhar furioso pouco eficiente por causa de sua privação de cafeína. Evan jogou travesseiros no par no chão.

— Levantando! Levantando! Hora de partir! Ou vamos nos atrasar para um encontro muito importante!

— Atrasar como? — grunhiu Wes por debaixo de um travesseiro, soando irritado. — É o _seu _avião.

— O tempo não espera ninguém — disse Ethan sensivelmente, levantando-se. — Assim como o nosso déficit de atenção. Vamos indo! Alice, se vista! — Ele pegou o casaco de marta e jogou-o para Kurt.

Kurt pegou o casaco e perguntou:

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui?

— Duas, três horas? — murmurou David, bocejando ao se levantar. — Você dorme como pedra, sabia? Foi exatamente assim que conseguimos sequestrar você naquele primeiro dia.

Kurt afundou a cabeça nas mãos.

— E vocês dormiram aqui...?

— Não conseguimos evitar, os Tweedles vieram tarde de San Diego... — explicou Wes, bocejando imensamente. — Vim do Havaí.

— Fiquei acordado a noite inteira com Katherine — explicou David, coçando os olhos. Wes assentiu.

— Enfim, eu me encontrei com os gêmeos na Flórida, para pegar Dwight...

— _Cadê _Dwight? — perguntou Kurt com os olhos turvos.

Como se estivesse respondendo, uma buzina poderosa soou no lado de fora. Kurt pulou, mas David olhou para fora da janela.

— É, ele pegou o carro. Vamos!

— Espere... espere... — Kurt parou os gêmeos, que estavam arrastando-o para gora. — Eu nem fiz as malas!

— Você não precisa de mala alguma — disseram os gêmeos sensivelmente. — Tudo que você precisa estará lá.

— Roupas? Produtos da pele? Higiênicos? Roupas de baixo, talvez? Soa familiar para você?

— Você está tornando tudo muito mais complicado do que necessário, Alice... se não pudéssemos te dar todas essas coisas, Reed poderia — disse Evan pacientemente.

— Só... só espere por um segundo! — Kurt empurrou os dois, e eles se afastaram. Ainda amarrotado e um pouco em choque, Kurt tentou organizar seus pensamentos. — Vocês estão me levando para Nova York... _agora? _Não ouvi nada sobre isso de vocês! Nada!

— Sinto muito, você fez outros planos? — perguntou Ethan, parecendo preocupado.

— Porque se seus planos envolvem outras pessoas, elas podem vir também — disse Evan prestativamente.

Kurt afundou a cabeça nas mãos. E então Finn invadiu seu quarto.

— Ei, Kurt, lá fora, tem um... — Ele parou abruptamente quando viu todos os jovens em seus pijamas no quarto, metade deles se arrumando. Não era a melhor vista que ele poderia encontrar ao entrar no quarto de seu irmão. — Uau. — Ele olhou para todos eles em confusão e alarme. — Hm... Kurt, se importa em me por a par das coisas...?

— Invasão à domicílio, aparentemente — grunhiu Kurt. — Também, aquela simpática açãozinha que humanos fazem antes de entrar em um quarto é chamada bater. — Ele olhou para os olhos. — Vamos, gente, pra baixo. Saiam, por favor? Me deixem me transformar num ser humano de novo, e eu vou atrás de vocês.

— Se apresse! — disse Evan esperançosamente, claramente muito animado.

— É, o jato está esperando! — acrescentou Ethan.

— Espere... jato? — Finn olhou para eles e depois de volta para Kurt. — Jato? Você está indo para Nova York?

— Aparentemente. — Kurt suspirou, expulsando Wes e David, David pegando um dos copos de café ao sair. — Saio em um minuto, Finn. Por favor, avise meu pai e Carole? Eles já acordaram?

— Hm, sim...

— Oi, sr. H! — exclamaram os gêmeos alegremente, suas vozes ecoando do térreo. Kurt inclinou-se para fora da porta e gritou:

— Está tudo bem, pai! Eles são inofensivos e tomaram todas as vacinas. Só mantenha eles longe de qualquer coisa inflamável! Vou descer em um minuto! — Ele olhou para seu irmão adotivo. — Você também, Finn.

— Kurt?

— Sim? — disse Kurt com enorme paciência evidente em sua voz.

Finn sorriu e pegou um dos copos de café próximos.

— Divirta-se em nova Nova York, ok?

Kurt sorriu.

— Obrigado. Esse é o plano.

* * *

><p>Kurt precisou de apenas alguns momentos para pegar tudo que presumadamente precisaria, guardando tudo em uma mala de viagem. Quando ele desceu para o térreo, os garotos estavam vestidos e Wes estava envolvido em um debate com seu pai sobre <em>Golpe Baixo.<em>

— Só estou dizendo, é tão irrealista! — dizia Burt, quase rindo. — Metade dos caras lá eram lutadores profissionais!

— Mas isso não quer dizer que eles não saibam jogar futebol decentemente — estava dizendo Wes ao erguer os olhos e ver Kurt. — Ah! Finalmente! Vamos indo antes que os gêmeos enlouqueçam a sua mãe.

Os gêmeos estavam alegremente deleitando Carole com a história de como os Warblers foram introduzidos pela primeira vez à voz de Kurt. Carole parecia divertida, mas perguntou a Kurt:

— Tem alguma razão em particular para eles te chamarem de "Alice"?

Kurt apenas revirou os olhos.

— Eles tem apelidos estranhos para todo mundo. Por alguma razão, eles me chamam de Alice. Porque eu caí no... País dos Warblers. — Mas ele sorriu e a abraçou por um longo tempo, e então seu pai. — Vou indo agora. Vou estar de volta logo após o Ano Novo.

— Vocês garotos tomem conta de Kurt, então — disse Burt rispidamente para o bando de garotos se direcionando para a porta. Do lado de fora, Dwight estava buzinando para eles se apressarem.

— Não se preocupe, sr. Hummel, vamos sim — reassegurou-o David.

— Aquele tal de Blaine vai estar lá?

Kurt congelou até a ponta dos dedos, olhando para seu pai. Burt tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Wes e David se entreolharam.

— Sim, senhor, ele vai.

— Bom, digam para ele que é melhor nada acontecer com o meu filho enquanto ele estiver por perto.

Kurt nunca percebera até aquele momento quanta vergonha alheia poderia ser adquirida com uma única sentença. E se ele pensou que já tinha tido o bastante...

— E aquele Logan? Ele vai estar lá também? — disse Burt repentinamente.

Dessa vez todos os Warblers o olharam. Kurt estava olhando para seu pai, implorando-lhe que parasse de falar com olhos arregalados.

— Não, senhor, não acredito que ele vá se unir a nós... — disse Evan.

— Duvidamos que aconteça... — disse Ethan. — Não ouvimos nada dele. Por que a pergunta, senhor?

Burt assentiu ao que estava ao redor dos ombros de Kurt.

— Ele mandou aquele casaco, não mandou? Achei que ele iria também.

Wes parecia querer tacar fogo no casaco, pelo jeito com que olhou para ele. Kurt se afastou dele, segurando o casaco proteticamente. Ele particularmente gostava dele.

David lançou para Burt um sorriso maravilhosamente treinado e disse:

— Bom, não se preocupe, sr. Hummel. Vamos tomar conta dele.

— Até mais, pai. — Kurt acenou ao sair. Burt estava dizendo "se cuide" atrás dele. Kurt, engatando a alça sua mala nos ombros, seguiu os outros até a entrada da garagem, onde Dwight estava esperando dentro do carro, que honestamente combinava com ele. Kurt, que tinha um conhecimento considerável sobre carros, olhou para o carro e teve que sorrir sarcasticamente.

— Um Chevy Impala 1967. Por que não estão surpreso...?

As orelhas de Dwight ficaram vermelhas.

— Eu gosto de vintage!

— Claro, você comprou ele porque era vintage... — Wes revirou os olhos ao entrar no carro.

— Eu não _comprei. _Meu tio me deu ele de presente no Natal. — Ele adicionou com um sussurro: — À pedido, mas... ainda assim.

Estava apertado: Wes, os gêmeos e Kurt no banco de trás; David gritara que ia na frente antes que ele e Wes pudessem sequer sair da casa. Dwight se ajeitou, olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e disse:

— Não acho que preciso avisar vocês, mas se tiver um arranhão no couro, vou literalmente tacar fogo em vocês. E sou bom em tacar fogo nas coisas!

— Para o aeródromo agora, por favor? — pediu Evan pacientemente.

— Antes que a gente taque fogo em _você_? — acrescentou Ethan com um sorriso.

— Certo, mas eu sou o piloto desse carro e sou o chefe até chegarmos ao aeródromo. — Ele apertou um botão e música começou a tocar nos auto-falantes. Todos os outros no carro grunhiram com as prevíseis primeiras notas de "Highway to Hell".

Dwight, claramente no seu lugar feliz novamente, ignorou eles e começou a dirigir.

* * *

><p>Quando eles chegaram ao aeródromo particular — "Por que vocês sequer têm um aeródromo particular?", perguntou Kurt — a primeira coisa que eles fizeram foi sair do carro ao lado de um grande Boeing branco que estava na pista. Parecia novo em folha, tudo brilhando.<p>

Os gêmeos pareciam profundamente animados.

— Vocês gostaram? — perguntou Evan, aos risos, pulando para cima e para baixo ao lado do carro. – É o nosso presente de Natal pelos próximos três anos!

— Incluindo o piloto e a gasolina! — disse Ethan alegremente, olhando para o jato.

— Quem _não _gostaria...? — disse Dwight, resmungando.

Aturdido como Kurt estava, ele caminhou até eles na rampa. Antes que pudesse absorver tudo, a porta no topo das escadas se abriu e Reed saiu, aquecido em pele e botas. Ele sorriu abertamente, as bochechas rosadas com o vento, e acenou animadamente para eles.

— Oi, gente! Vocês trouxeram o Kurt!

— Reed! — Kurt riu, feliz em vê-lo.

Reed alegremente correu escada abaixo, e conseguiu tropeçar nos cadarços de suas próprias botas. Ele tropeçou por alguns degraus antes que Kurt conseguisse alcançá-lo e pará-lo.

— Ah, _Reed... _— disse ele, um pouco repreensivo e um pouco preocupado.

— Desculpa, desculpa... — arfou Reed, parecendo abalado. — Me empolguei um pouco. — Ele abraçou Kurt. — Tão bom ver você! Recebi o seu email! Quando descobri que você estava em casa, disse para os gêmeos irem te pegar. — Ele sorriu.

— Ah, eles me pegaram. — Kurt sorriu ironicamente para ele. — Cadê...

Um par de corpos saiu do avião. Kurt ergueu os olhos e seu batimento cardíaco acelerou um pouco mais que o normal. Blaine estava no topo das escadas, sorrindo para ele, com Shane ao seu lado.

— Entrem logo, perdedores, vamos fazer compras! — gritou Shane. Os gêmeos riram. Blaine revirou os olhos e o empurrou levemente antes de descer as escadas.

— Feliz Natal Atrasado. — Ele sorriu, abraçando Kurt apertadamente. Kurt suspirou e alegremente o abraçou de volta. Era bom saber que as coisas não estavam estranhas, pelo menos. Era um bom sinal. — Senti sua falta.

— Feliz Natal Atrasado — respondeu Kurt. — E eu senti sua falta também. — Quando Blaine se afastou, ele continuou a segurar sua mão. Wes finalmente reclamou, audivelmente:

— Podemos, por favor, levar esse momento de mulherzinha para _dentro _do avião? Podemos todos sair do frio agora? Deus, não demora _tanto _assim para voar de Nova York até aqui, vamos indo!

Blaine pigarreou, parecendo um pouco embaraçado. Mas ele guiou Kurt pela rampa, os outros seguindo. Kurt entrou no avião, e seu queixo caiu. O interior do avião parecia mais com um antro muito grande. Tinha até painéis de madeiras, e os lugares eram belamente estofados. Se ele não estava enganado, havia uma _Jacuzzi _próxima a uma televisão com uma tela enorme que estava pendurada sobre diversos consoles de videogames. O lugar ainda estava decorado para o Natal, incluindo um par de belamente empacotados presentes na área central.

Wes e os gêmeos correram para o sistema de jogos, com Wes escolhendo um jogo de luta, enquanto David se jogava em uma das cadeiras e começou a mandar algumas mensagens de textos antes de o avião oficialmente decolar. Dwight se jogou nas almofadas do sofá e apagou em uma velocidade assustadora. Quando Kurt o olhou estranhamente, Blaine explicou:

— Ele tem medo de voar. Tem que dormir a viagem inteira.

Shane e Wes entraram, com Reed mantendo uma distância saudável do animado irmão de Blaine ao sentar-se com Kurt. Shane, completamente indiferente ao olhar duro de Blaine, sentou-se entre Kurt e Blaine e sorriu inocentemente para seu irmão.

Kurt agora olhou para seu amigo.

— Eu achei que não ia mais ir com vocês... Não ouvi muito de nenhum de vocês antes e depois do Natal.

— Natal é tempo pra família. A gente não atrapalha os outros — disse Reed. — É claro, também tem a chance de um de nós estar em um fuso horário diferente, então ligar fica difícil. Mas na meia-noite do dia vinte e cinco, os gêmeos já estavam me ligando. Pediram para eu te perguntar onde você estava para que ele pudesse te pegar.

— E eu fui proibido de me comunicar — disse Blaine, balançando a cabeça.

— Tivemos que fazer isso — disse Shane. — Blaine estava em casa para o Natal para variar um pouco. E vou falar pra vocês, o ar estava tão pesado na Califórnia que se um de vocês tivesse ligado a casa teria explodido.

— Tanta _alegria _forçada... — Blaine suspirou. Kurt se inclinou sobre Shane e pegou a mão de Blaine, apertando-a simpateticamente. Isso surpreendeu os dois irmãos. Shane suspirou para eles, sorrindo, e finalmente se levantou do sofá e os deixou sentarem juntos.

Quando eles estavam finalmente no ar, Dwight poderia muito estar morto, até onde eles sabiam: ele não se moveu uma única vez enquanto Wes começou a reclamar que os gêmeos poderiam estar roubando já que continuavam a derrotá-lo no jogo. David estava perto dele, tentando ajudar com estratégias, mas Evan e Ethan eram imbatíveis — eles nem precisavam falar um com o outro.

— Ai! — Reed, próximo aos presentes, agora estava olhando para uma caixa alegremente empacotada que ele estava segurando, claramente se cortando com o papel. Ele olhou para Kurt e sorriu. — Ei, Kurt! Aqui! — Ele mostrou o pacote. — Seu presente!

Kurt se alegrou e disse:

— Sério? Ótimo! Eu trouxe o seu. — Ele cavocou sua bolsa e tirou os presentes. Ele pegou seu pacote e o abriu. Era uma bolsa Kate Spade¹, repleta de Shu Uemura¹. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo. — _Reed! _O que...

— Você me comprou partituras e novos pincéis! — disse Reed alegremente, abraçando o presente. — Isso é perfeito para minha nova ideia! Mal posso esperar para usar eles e terminar meu último quarto! — Ele abraçou Kurt e alegremente correu para pegar suas coisas de pintura em outra parte do avião. Ele quase tropeçou em David, mas estava claramente muito feliz.

Kurt estava sem palavras — ele olhou para seu presente e de volta para seu amigo, a quem ele ainda não tinha agradecido. Wes viu seu choque e sorriu.

— Não vai abrir o resto?

— O resto...?

— São todos seus — disseram os gêmeos sem nem tirar os olhos do jogo. — Já trocamos presentes.

Kurt olhou para a pilha brilhante.

— Vocês não podem estar falando sério.

— Por favor. Esses definitivamente não são presentes _nossos — _zombou David. — A gente não saberia o que fazer com metade deles.

— Por quê?

— Veja você mesmo.

Uma hora depois, Kurt estava rodeado por papel de presente, abrindo o que tinha que ser o terceiro pacote te Reed. Era uma bolsa da Prada que ele tinha certeza que não podia ser literalmente encontrada em qualquer lugar. Dentro estavam dois exemplares de Clé de Peau e ele quase teve um infarto. Ao redor de Kurt estava o resto do lote — coisas que, coletivamente, completamente o deixavam entorpecido. No topo estava o novo notebook Alienware que David lhe dera, um sobretudo Alexander McQeen dos gêmeos o cobrindo. Os sapatos Louboutins de Wes estavam caídos no tapete, escondidos parcialmente por uma caixa de echarpes Chanel de Dwight. Os sapatos eram o terceiro par que ele recebera — logo após os Jimmy Choos e as botas de camurça Fendi.

Havia claramente vários presentes de cada pessoa. Ele até ganhou um de Shane — "Prazer em conhecê-lo e espero ansioso para suas futuras ameaças de lesão corporal", dizia a nota dentro de uma jaqueta Dior Homme — mas ele não ganhou nada de Blaine.

Blaine disse:

— Parece que nenhuma deles sabia o que te dar de presente, além de David, mas ele normalmente vai para aparelhos eletrônicos, então todos eles pediram ideias para Reed. — Ele ficou um pouco vermelho. — Meu... presente não é tangível. Mas posso te dizer que está te esperando em Nova York.

Kurt arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa, mas incrivelmente satisfeito.

— Interessante.

— Espero que sim. — Blaine sorriu.

— Isso aqui é muito — protestou Kurt para os outros agora, principalmente por causa do choque, segundo por educação, mas não sem aquela pequena parte dele que estava gritando loucamente com a vista de todos os presentes. — Sério mesmo, Reed? Você está me dando _isso? _— Ele indicou o Clé de Peau.

— Kurt, quando minha mãe ganha coisas, ela _ganha coisas — _disse Reed pacientemente, já alegremente testando seus novos pincéis. Ele franziu a testa quando um grande pingo de tinta verde caiu em seu casaco por acidente. Ele suspirou. — Os caras do correio vivem perguntando se ela está montando o estoque de uma loja de departamentos quando todos esses presentes vêem. E ela já comprou muito deles antes. Então ela fica mandando eles para mim. Você é basicamente uma dádiva, eu posso dar essas coisas pra você. Considere-se meu depósito particular. Blaine estava se cansando de tudo isso também.

— Chegou ao ponto de eu ter quase todas as roupas de um desfile no meu quarto — disse Blaine. — O desfile deve ter sido um desastre para a mãe de Reed se ela deu tudo embora.

Wes estava usando o gorro Roosterteeth que Kurt lhe dera — ele não o tirara por um segundo desde abrir o pacote.

— Já estamos chegando? — perguntou ele ao continuar a jogar.

Os gêmeos, que estava devorando massivas quantidades de feijãozinhos do pote de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores que Kurt lhes dera, simultaneamente apontaram para o interfone. Como se programado, a voz do piloto soou.

_— Atenção, estaremos pousando em nosso aeródromo particular em New York momentaneamente..._

— Essa cronometragem... é simplesmente esquisita. — Shane piscou. — E vocês tem _outro _aeródromo particular em Nova York?

David estava escrevendo algo no caderno Moleskine com a bela capa que Kurt lhe dera como presente.

— Certo, garotos, acabei de falar com Sherry-Lehmann. Está tudo certo para o Ano Novo. Provavelmente vamos ter o bastante para continuar até o nascer-do-sol.

Kurt piscou, incerto.

— Isso soa familiar... quem é Sherry-Lehmann?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam com um sorriso do gato Cheshire e então se viraram para Kurt.

— Ah. São gente de entrega.

Reed revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de trás da tela, resmungando sobre "más influências". Blaine apenas bateu no ombros de Kurt.

— Eu... acho que você devia ficar perto de mim.

— Sim, por favor... — Kurt olhou para os gêmeos suspeitosamente, mas seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos de Blaine. Shane, lendo uma revista sobre esportes, olhou para seu irmão e sorriu torto para a expressão de felicidade que não estivera em seu rosto por todo o Natal.

* * *

><p>Dwight voltou ao mundo dos vivos no momento que o avião parou completamente na pista.<p>

— Ah, já chegamos? — Ele piscou confusamente.

— Chegamos! — disse Wes, levantando-se. — Não demorou tanto, né? — Ele sorriu quando viu Kurt com seu nariz grudada na janela de vidro. — Ei, Blaine? Cuide dele antes que ele tenha um aneurisma. Nem estamos na cidade ainda.

Blaine riu e afastou Kurt da janela.

— A vista é melhor no lado de fora. Vamos indo. Os empregados vão colocar suas coisas no carro.

— Certo... — Kurt estava corado e animado e deixou Blaine guiá-lo para a saída. Ele realmente estava em Nova York. Ele chegara a Nova York, e vários meses antes do que ele tinha planejado até as Nacionais! Era além de qualquer expectativa.

Do lado de fora, acompanhada de ar fresco, estava uma bela manhã. Escada abaixo lhes esperava uma longa limousine preta, com o chauffeur esperando com a porta aberta. Ele assentiu para os gêmeos.

— Sr. Evan, Sr. Evan.

— Olá, Simon! — disseram os gêmeos alegremente. — Tudo certo lá no bloco?

— Sim, senhores, o condomínio no Park Avenue foi preparado para todos os seus amigos. Também acabei de confirmar que haverá almoço esperando pelos senhores lá.

— Comida! — exclamou Wes com alívio. — Sim.

Descendo as escadas com Blaine, Kurt encarou a limousine. Ele sorriu e pegou seu celular.

_Cheguei a Nova York com os garotos. Acabei de sair do jato privado. Limo para nos levar pro Upper East Site. Já me sinto como uma estrela!_

E então enviou a mensagem para os membros do Glee Club. Blaine, que estava olhando por sobre seu ombros, riu um pouco, quase em seu ouvido. Ter ele — e seus lábios — tão perto de sua pele novamente quase paralisou Kurt enquanto ele se virava levemente para olhá-lo. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve momento antes de Wes e David surgirem atrás deles e os empurrarem alegremente.

— Agora, agora, tenham paciência. Estamos em público. — David sorriu torto.

— Para o carro. Temos que ir para o condomínio e prometemos que os gêmeos vão te dar um quarto — disse Wes em um tom que professores usavam para falar com crianças no maternal.

— Vocês dois precisam _calar a boca, por favor... — _Blaine fez uma careta para eles. — Vocês estão sendo completamente inúteis.

— Nós, úteis? — Wes piscou em surpresa falsificada. — Por favor, nos diga quando?

Enquanto Kurt ria ao entrar no carro, lendo as animadas respostas de seus amigos de McKinley — e a réplica indignada de uma Rachel Berry —, Shane ajudou Reed a descer sua pintura não-terminada escada abaixo. Ele sorriu para ele ao pegar a tela.

— Ouvi dizer que você pinta como um profissional. No que você está trabalhado?

Afobado e ficando um pouco vermelho, Reed abaixou a cabeça.

— Só... uma coisinha de nada. — Ele imediatamente se afastou, sem olhá-lo novamente. Shane, longe de ser dissuadido por sua óbvia resistência de ficar perto dele por muito tempo, apenas sorriu e o seguiu.

— Vocês vão na frente! — gritou Dwight, agitado ao lado da rampa. — Eles estão descarregando meu carro! Não quero entrar no de vocês. Não tem as contra medidas protetoras adequadas para afastar meus inimigos!

— Dwight! Você _não_ vai entrar com aquele Impala na Quinta Avenida e no Park, eu juro, você _não _vai... — gritou Wes da janela.

— Não, não. — Evan sorriu. — Deixe ele. Ele pode estacionar na garagem.

— Quero ver ele ficar perfeitamente disjunto perto daqueles esportivos europeus — acrescentou Ethan com um aceno de cabeça.

Dwight rapidamente se afastou. A porta da limousine se fechou e eles estavam no seu caminho, seguindo para ilha de Manhattan. Kurt, magnetizado como estava por tudo o que via, finalmente olhou para os gêmeos, encarando-os.

— Quem _são _vocês?

As pessoas na limousine riram muito parecidamente com a forma com que Wes, David e Blaine riram quando Kurt perguntara se eles eram gays. Os gêmeos olharam para ele com afeição sem limite.

— Somos perfeitos.

Blaine revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

— Eles são muito, muito ricos.

— Os pais deles manufaturam aeronaves para algumas companhias, e os produtos deles têm uma certa porcentagem do mercado — explicou David. — Eles são ridiculamente ricos.

— O que vocês estão fazendo em Ohio, então? — perguntou Kurt, incrédulo. — Não deveriam estar em algum internato europeu ou algo do tipo?

— Somos _muito _encrenqueiros para ficar em algum lugar de tão alto perfil — admitiu Evan.

— Fomos horrivelmente mimados pelos nossos pais e irmã — explicou Ethan.

— Então para ficar de olho na gente...

— Eles nos mandaram para Dalton...

— … a alma mater² do nosso pai!...

— Onde não podemos causar mais problemas.

Todos na limousine olharam para eles claramente questionando se eles (ou seus pais) batiam bem da cabeça. Os gêmeos apenas se entreolharam e fingiram corar. Wes apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele olhou para trás dele pelas janelas com isofilme e viu Dwight seguindo-os no Impala. Pela forma como ele estava balançando a cabeça, tinha que haver outro rock pesado clássico tocando ali.

Ninguém teve tempo de ficar muito impaciente antes de eles passarem pelos Queens, e nesse ponto, os gêmeos disseram:

— Olhe pela janela, Alice.

Kurt se virou, e encarou.

Ali estava Manhattan. Ali, do lado de fora da janela. O Empire State planava sobre dos outros, e de onde ele estava, ele também conseguia ver o icônico prédio da Chrysler. Aquela paisagem espiral cheia de pessoas animadas, uma das cidades mais famosas do mundo e o viveiro de sofisticação, artes, e vida boêmia, e, acima de tudo, a casa da Broadway — ele estava indo para lá. Ele estava tendo sobrecarga sensorial.

Reed estava sorrindo ao fingir abanar seu amigo.

— Poderíamos ter pegado o helicóptero, não é?

— Sim, mas ele não ficariam _tão _abobado se tivesse passado rápido demais. — David sorriu. Evan alegremente tirou uma foto, seu gêmeo roubando a máquina depois.

— Aaaah. A primeira viagem de Alice para Nova York — disse ele.

— E não vai ser a última.

* * *

><p>O Park Avenue era avassalador para alguém que nunca fora acostumado a todo aquele luxo. Por si só, ele era pitoresco, com todas aquelas construções antigas que mantinham seu ar de sofisticação conservada. Kurt, que ainda estava se recuperando da vista de perto do prédio da Chrysler, do Terminal Grand Central e do prédio da MetLife, observou enquanto eles paravam em frente a um grande prédio com portas de vidro e ouro brilhante. Dwight estacionou logo atrás deles.<p>

— Oba! Nova York! Lar doce lar! — disseram os gêmeos em coro.

O porteiro caminhou até eles e abriu a porta da limousine. Os gêmeos saíram primeiro — passando a usual nota de cinquenta para a mão do porteiro ao apertá-la — e assentiram para os outros.

— Vamos indo.

Blaine ajudou Kurt, cujos olhos estavam tão grandes enquanto ele olhava ao redor que Blaine quase riu. Ele deixou os outros irem na frente e apertou a mão de Kurt para chamar sua atenção. Kurt direcionou seus olhos azuis para ele e, por um momento, Blaine teve que apenas sorrir, antes de dizer:

— Infelizmente não posso te dar seu presente de Natal até hoje à noite. Sem problemas?

— Claro que não — disse Kurt sensivelmente. Ele indicou as mãos de Blaine com a cabeça e sorriu. — Já está usando elas? — Ele lhe dera luvas de camurça.

— Eu gostei delas. — E ele usou aquelas mãos aquecidamente enluvadas para pegar as de Kurt e o guiar para o prédio.

Eles seguiram os gêmeos por uma brilhante portaria com decoração suntuosa até o elevador. Mas eles não usaram nenhum dos ficavam próximos aos bancos brilhantes. Eles seguiram até um exclusivo elevador em outro corredor. Esse precisava de teste da digital. Apenas um deles teve que pressionar o polegar na tela — e então as portas se abriram, e todos entraram.

No espaço limitado, enquanto eles subiam firmemente, os garotos ficaram "acidentalmente" empurrando Kurt para Blaine. Em um ponto, David e Wes estava tentando praticar alguma arte marcial no elevador e Wes estava prensando Kurt contra Blaine com sucesso.

Blaine estava completamente impertubado por isso — ou, pelo menos, era assim que parecia — e ele segurou Kurt quietamente sem qualquer sinal de desconforto. Muito mais impressionante que a inabilidade de Kurt de pensar algo além de estar tão perto do garoto que ele conseguia sentir o seu coração batendo.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Kurt percebeu por que os gêmeos tinham seu próprio elevador. Eles também tinham seu próprio andar. O lugar por si só era enorme, quase na cobertura do prédio, com uma vista espetacular que encobria o Central Park e adiante. O condomínio era elaboradamente decorado e tinha uma mobília incrível — a tendência era preta, azul e branca — que o fazia parecer confortável e sofisticado ao mesmo tempo.

Já havia almoço esperando por eles na sala de jantar, e os garotos correram para lá com suas mentes focadas apenas na fome. Enquanto eles consumiam sua refeição de filés de bife de angus — a única coisa que aparentemente domava seu apetite adolescente voraz —, os gêmeos finalmente falaram.

— Sobre aquela festa... — começou Evan.

— Não devíamos explicar para Alice? — perguntou Ethan.

— Me explicar o quê? — perguntou Kurt, olhando-os.

Os garotos de Windsor se entreolharam. Blaine abaixou seu garfo.

— Acho que a gente não devia fazer isso esse ano. Não combina muito com Kurt.

— Motivo para contarmos para ele — disse Evan com um sorriso.

— É bem feroz — disse Ethan.

— Se for qualquer coisa parecia com o que acontece em Windsor... — começou Kurt, mas David balançou a cabeça com um sorriso de certa forma forçado.

— Não, não... eles querem dizer que vai ter vários convidados, música alta, garotas, luzes para te deixarem epilético, bebida alcoólica pesada, e o fato de que... — Ele olhou para Blaine.

Blaine olhou para Kurt, e Kurt olhou para ele, e então percebeu como todos na sala pareciam muito desconfortáveis.

— Bom, é claro que a gente te tiraria, se qualquer coisa desse errado... — disse Reed rapidamente.

— Se você ficar perto de algum de nós, quer dizer — acrescentou Wes.

Os gêmeos pigarrearam. Evan se inclinou para a frente.

— O que ele quer dizer é que, quando der meia-noite...

— Quando a esfera começar a cair na Times Square... — Ethan também se inclinou.

— Todo mundo...

— _Todo mundo..._

— Beija alguém.

Kurt piscou.

— Mas... não é isso o que todo mundo já faz...?

— Nem um pouco...

— Não mesmo...

— Porque a essa hora, todo mundo vai estar um ponto tonto, desorientado...

— … e bêbado por causa da música, do álcool ou dos hormônios...

— E então quando a esfera cai...

— As luzes se apagam.

Blaine se levantou. Kurt franziu a testa.

Os gêmeos sorriram.

— E então você beija alguém. Qualquer pessoa que queira. E você nunca vai saber quem foi.

* * *

><p>— Você não <em>precisa <em>ir — disse Blaine, seguindo Kurt até seu quarto mais tarde, quando todos finalmente tinham se ajeitado. Ele parecia mais preocupado com o assunto do que Kurt. — É ridículo. Só algo que eles gostam de fazer quando é a vez deles de serem os anfitriões. Achei que eles não iriam fazer isso com você depois... depois que te beijaram sem o seu consentimento.

Kurt sentou-se na cama e sorriu para ele.

— Se você não se importa se eu disser isso, está começando a soar um bom tanto com Gossip Girl aqui?

— Não está? — Blaine sorriu agora e se sentou ao lado dele. Ele suspirou. — Mas até agora, é tão ruim assim?

— Não — disse Kurt despreocupadamente. — Vocês foram todos perfeitamente hospitaleiros. Não sei muito sobre como festas dadas por garotos hormonais funcionam, mas seu que tenho alguns dias até o Ano Novo. Até lá, acho que consigo decidir se sequer quero participar dessa perversidade. — Ele caiu de costas na cama d'água, que ondulou sob seu corpo. — Eu estou em Nova York, pelo amor de Deus. Eu acho que quero aproveitar ao máximo.

Blaine tentou fortemente não olhar para Kurt por muito tempo enquanto ele estava deitado ali, esticado, olhando para o teto com aqueles olhos incríveis dele que pareciam absorver a luz do quarto. Blaine virou-se para a janela, e então olhou para seu relógio. Ele apertou a mão de Kurt.

— Está quase na hora de qualquer jeito. Vamos. Vou te dar seu presente de Natal.

Intrigado, Kurt se sentou.

— Ah, mesmo?

— Mesmo. — Blaine se levantou, esticando a mão para ajudá-lo. — Pode ser uma boa forma de terminar o dia.

Kurt abaixou os olhos por um momento e sorriu. Ele pegou sua mão.

— Vamos então. Temos que sair antes que algum deles suspeite de que vamos fugir.

— Não, eles estão ocupador escolhendo a comida para a frente. Isso vai levar _no mínimo _quatro horas.

* * *

><p>Os dias eram curtos. A luz estava já morrendo sobre Nova York. Com a luminosidade do dia desaparecendo, a cidade que nunca dormia parecia tacar fogo em si mesma com suas luzes. Um prédio depois do outro — um carpete de luz que firmemente crescia em intensidade conforme a tarde se acabava.<p>

Kurt e Blaine, que estava carregando sua fiel boombox novamente, caminharam pela Avenida das Américas. Blaine manteve a mão firmemente presa a de Kurt enquanto eles abriam caminham entre as pessoas na rua. Kurt não demorou muito para perceber até onde Blaine o estava levando. Então quando ele parou na frente do prédio...

Kurt ergueu os olhos para o edifício e então se virou para Blaine.

— Radio City Music Hall³...?

— Isso mesmo. — Blaine sorriu. — Achei que se vamos ser grandes estrelas, podemos nos acostumar a ver ele. — Ele riu. — Vamos lá. — Ele puxou Kurt consigo, direcionando-se à entrada dos fundos.

— É permitido fazer isso? — perguntou Kurt enquanto Blaine abria a porta, olhando ao redor. — Se o lugar estivesse aberto, a gente poderia usar a porta da frente.

— Então tecnicamente estamos emprestando ele por um momento — respondeu Blaine com um sorriso, puxando Kurt. A porta se fechou. Tudo ficou escuro e ele não conseguia ver nada. Ele tinha apenas a voz de Blaine e sua mão o guiando.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Blaine apenas sorriu para si mesmo, sem responder Kurt. Ele o puxou consigo pelo labirinto fracamento iluminado dos corredores de bastidores, onde seus passos ecoavam pelo vazio. À princípio, Kurt não tinha certeza se eles sequer estavam indo a algum lugar até que — luz.

Kurt parou imediatamente enquanto Blaine continuava a andar, seus passos soando no palco. Depois das passagens escuras, mover-se repentinamente pelas cortinas e ser exposto a vasta grandiosidade de todo o palco, e a arcada do teto, os acentos iluminados e depois isso — não era tão difícil imaginar-se em frente de uma multidão que rugia no momento que você aparecesse sob as luzes.

Blaine colocou o boombox no palco e virou-se nos calcanhares cuidadosamente para olhar para Kurt, sorrindo.

— … o que você acha?

Kurt entrou no palco, olhando ao seu redor. Nesse enorme lugar tinham se apresentado alguns dos mais incríveis artistas que o mundo já vira, e agora aqui estava ele, Kurt Hummel, embaixo do holofote, iluminado por ele.

Com a expressão no rosto de Kurt e sua inabilidade de falar, Blaine sorriu e decidiu que seu presente era aparentemente um sucesso. Valia a pena ver aquilo nos olhos de Kurt.

— Como... — gaguejou Kurt, olhando ao redor, ajustando-se ao choque a que nem sua diva interior tinha se preparado. Ele sempre vivera para os palcos, isso era certo, mas ver isso desse lado, nesse lugar, na cidade de Nova York, pela primeira vez...

— Eu conheço alguém... — murmurou Blaine, olhando ao redor, também admirando o lugar. — Bom, na verdade foi minha mãe, a meu pedido. Ela tem certa... influência nas questões de apresentações. Além do mais... eu só pedi por um tempinho quando ninguém estivesse realmente usando aqui ou preparando alguma apresentação. Então... é nosso pelos próximos trinta minutos.

Blaine caminhou para a borda do palco e pulou na fossa da orquestra. Kurt o olhou.

— Ei! Onde você está indo?

— Onde mais? Pegar um lugar bom. — Ele subiu pelo corredor e sentou-se sem cerimônia em um dos acentos estofados. Ele sorriu para Kurt. — Então posso te assistir cantar.

As sobrancelhas de Kurt subiram.

— Cantar. Agora?

— Nada como o presente — disse Blaine indiferentemente.

— Hm... — Kurt pareceu pensar sobre isso, e o brilho de uma ideia surgiu em seus olhos enquanto ele sorria tort para Blaine. Não... acho que não. Você vai cantar aqui em cima comigo.

— Não brinque, Kurt. Eu pensei que os milagres terminavam no Natal; Kurt Hummel tem o palco do Radio City Music Hall para si pela primeira vez... e ele quer _dividir?_

Kurt respondeu com a mesma indiferença, cruzando os braços.

— Bom, você me trouxe aqui... E só porque é a minha primeira vez não quer dizer que vai ser a última. Posso te garantir isso. — Seu sorriso aumentou. — E uma música não dura trinta minutos. Acho que terei tempo para regar você com meus talentos depois que você cantar comigo agora?

Blaine tinha que rir. Ele se levantou com um suspiro, colocando o casaco no assento.

— No que você está pensando em cantar?

— Algo que se iguale a ocasião... — Kurt pareceu considerar e então graciosamente caminhou até o boombox, rapidamente selecionando uma música, e apertou play. No momento que a bateria começou a tocar, Blaine reconheceu a melodia e sorriu.

Kurt sorriu e gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse.

_Live in my house (Viva na minha casa)_

_I'll be your shelter (Serei seu abrigo)_

_Just pay me back (Só me retribua)_

_With one thousand kisses (Com mil beijos)_

_Be my lover and I'll cover you… (Seja meu amante e eu te protegerei...)_

Blaine, sorrindo maravilhado, cuidadosamente desceu o corredor na sua direção ao cantar:

_Open your door (Abra a porta)_

_I'll be your tenante (Serei seu tenente)_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet (Não tenho muita bagagem para por a seus pés)_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare (Mas beijos doces tenho de sobra)_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you… (Estarei lá e te protegerei...)_

Quando Blaine, olhando para Kurt esperançosamente com olhos brilhantes, alcançou a margem do palco, Kurt se ajoelhou, inclinando-se na sua direção, sorrindo enquanto eles continuavam a cantar juntos:

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love (Acho que eles falam sério quando disseram que você não pode comprar amor)_

_Now I know you can rent it (Agora eu sei que você pode alugá-lo)_

_A new lease you are my love, on life (Você é um novo contrato na vida, meu amor)_

_Be my life… (Seja minha vida...)_

Enquanto Blaine subia no palco novamente, as portas de entrada da audiência lentamente se abriam. A cabeça de Reed apareceu primeiro, e ao ver o par no palco, ele sorriu imediatamente. Ele se virou e gesticulou para que os outros o seguissem. O resto dos garotos rapidamente entraram, andando na ponta dos pés pelo corredor — Shane pulando na frente, com uma câmera — assistindo enquato os dois cançavam pelo palco com a música. Kurt tirou sua echarpe e a colocou ao redor do pescoço de Blaine, usando-a para puxá-lo mais perto.

_Just slip me on (Apenas me vista)_

_I'll be your blanket (Serei seu cobertor)_

_Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat… (Onde for, seja o que for, serei seu casaco...)_

— "_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle (Você será meu Rei e eu serei o seu castelo)" — _cantou Kurt, sorrindo ao mover-se ao redor de Blaine, e Blaine balançou a cabeça com um sorriso atrevido, cantando:

_ — "No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat… (Não, você será minha rainha e eu serei fosso (4) )"._

Os garotos na audiência quase caíram na ridada. O par continuou a cantar, parecendo maravilhosamente vívido:

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love (Acho que eles falam sério quando disseram que você não pode comprar amor)_

_Now I know you can rent it (Agora eu sei que você pode alugá-lo)_

_A new lease you are my love, on life (Você é um novo contrato na vida, meu amor)_

_All my life… (Toda a minha vida...)_

Enquanto os dois giravam no palco ao redor um do outro, dando tudo o que tinham, olhando-se intensamente, eles cantavam um para o outro em perfeita sincronia:

_I've longed to discover (Tenho desejado descobrir)_

_Something as true as this is… (Algo tão real quanto isso é...)_

_So with a thousand sweet kisses (Então com mil beijos doces)_

_(If you're cold and you're lonely) ((Se você estiver com frio e solitário))_

_I'll cover you— (Eu te protegerei...)_

_With a thousand sweet kisses (Com mil beijos doces)_

_(You've got one nickel only) ((Você tem apenas um níquel))_

_I'll cover you— (Eu te protegerei...)_

_With a thousand sweet kisses (Com mil beijos doces)_

_(When you're worn out and tired) ((Quando você estiver esgotado e cansado))_

_I'll cover you— (Eu te protegerei...)_

_With a thousand sweet kisses (Com mil beijos doces)_

_(When your heart has expired) ((Quando seu coração tiver parado)_

_I'll cover you— (Eu te protegerei...)_

Suas mãos se tocaram de novo, puxando-se um para o outro, Kurt movendo suas mãos para a echarpe que estava caída sobre o peito de Blaine.

_Oh, lover (Ah, amor)_

_I'll cover you (Eu te protegerei)_

_Yeah… (Sim...)_

_Oh, lover (Ah, amor)_

_I'll cover you... (Eu te protegerei)_

A música chegou a um fim, deixando os dois tão próximos que suas testas quase se tocavam. Kurt olhou para cima por momento, sorrindo um pouco, e isso fez Blaine também sorrir.

Os garotos na audiência explodiram em aplausos e vivas, fazendo os dois no palco os olharem imediatamente. Enquanto os outros aplaudiam o mais forte que conseguiam, Wes estava fazendo sons inapropriados e Shane estava rindo gostosamente enquanto tirava o cartão-memória da câmera rapidamente.

Blaine e Kurt riram no palco, ambos vermelhos até o coro cabeludo, embaraçados e ainda comovidos pelo momento.

— Bis! — gritou Reed. — Bis, bis!

— Só você agora — disse Blaine ao soltar Kurt. — É o seu presente, afinal. O palco é só seu.

— Melhor presente de Natal que já recebi. — Kurt sorriu. _Além de você. _Blaine apenas riu e desceu até onde os outros estavam enquanto Kurt mandava beijos para eles, preparando-se para sua segunda apresentação.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo:<strong>_

_I'll Cover You, de RENT_

* * *

><p><em>1: eu não tenho ideia do que isso é, por sinal.<em>

_2: instituição onde alguém estudou._

_3: da wikipédia: "O Radio City Music Hall é um local de espetáculos localizado no Rockefeller Center de Nova Iorque". Eu não sei mais nada, sinto muito._

_4: no sentido daqueles fossos que há em castelos medievais._

_N/T.: esse começo foi sacanagem, não? XP_

_Peço desculpas pela demora, mas, como minha faculdade entrou em greve quinta-feira, nessas últimas semanas os professores tentaram cobrir o máximo de conteúdo que conseguiram. Agora, porém, espero poder voltar a postar uma vez por semana, e vou tentar adiantar os capítulos para que, quando minha faculdade voltar, eu não deixe vocês tanto tempo sem capítulos novos de novo._

_Curiosidades: 1) a pior parte de traduzir desse capítulo foram os presentes. Meu conhecimento em grife é tão nulo que eu tive que procurar tudo no google para ter certeza que estava traduzindo certo e 2) eu tive que alterar o nome de Blaine dezessete vezes ao reler o arquivo. Eu insisto em chamar ele de Klaine. Imagino o porquê._

_O primeiro capítulo da tradução já foi atualizado e o segundo logo será postado. Agradeçam a **golden stars**, sim? :D  
><em>

_E só uma coisa: os garotos? Cockblockers profissionais._

_Se der tudo certo, até sábado que vem :D  
><em>


	16. Episódio 15: Entre

_**EDIÇÃO: eu traduzi a cena "The Box Scene", para quem tiver interesse: possiblesimilarity(.)tumblr(.)com/post/24039121974/eu-traduzi-a-cena-the-box-scene  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dalton<strong>_

**Episódio 15: Entre...**

_**Palavrões no final.**_

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt.<em>

_Recentemente me transferi para a Academia Dalton._

_Recentemente fui para Nova York com os obscenamente ricos gêmeos. Isso não pode ser bom — sua maldade e todo aquele dinheiro os coloca a poucos passos de conquistar dominação mundial._

_Descobri o que os Windsors fazem em suas festas de Ano Novo. Não poso dizer que estou muito preocupado..._

_Mas certamente não vai ajudar a ninguém se eles atingirem o par errado de lábios._

* * *

><p>Quando Kurt abriu seus olhos na manhã do dia 29, olhou pela janela e viu o céu, os arranha-céus e o Central Park, ele sorriu para si mesmo. Não era um sonho desta vez — ele realmente ainda estava em Nova York. Era uma sensação inebriante; ou talvez apenas fosse o efeito da altura do andar onde ele estava. Nada parecia real, mas o presente de natal que ele ganhara de Blaine — sua própria estreia no Radio City Music Hall — estava tão vívido em sua mente que tinha que ser real.<p>

Ele acabara de terminar de se vestir e estava arrumando seu cabelo quando bateram na porta.

— Pode entrar.

O cabelo fofo loiro-avermelhado de Reed apareceu.

— Ei, você já acordou! Ótimo! Ai... — Ele bateu o dedão do pé na porta ao entrar. Mas sorriu e foi até Kurt. — Então!

— Então...? — Kurt olhou para ele pelo canto dos olhos.

— Planos? — consultou Reed.

— A gente não ia na sua exibição hoje à noite no Upper Wes Site? — perguntou Kurt ao soltar o hairspray. — Ou você quer dizer agora de manhã?

— Bom, eu estava pensando... se você não tiver nada em mente. — Reed casualmente tirou dois cartões platina brilhantes do seu bolso e se abanou com eles, sorrindo para seu amigo.

Kurt encarou os cartões, e então Reed, e então os cartões de novo.

— Não. De jeito nenhum.

— De todo jeito — respondeu Reed. — O pessoal da Bergdorf já foi avisado para esperar minha presença e a de um... VIP. Certa Diva aspirante da Broadway chamado Hummel. Talvez você conheça?

— Reed... — Kurt virou-se completamente para ele. — Isso é muito. Não basta os gêmeos me trazerem até aqui, ainda me deixar ficarem no condomínio no _Park Avenue _deles e me darem pleno uso do chauffeur deles para visitar a cidade pelos últimos dois dias, mas você jogou em mim um guarda-roupa completa cheio de roupas que devem valer juntas milhares de dólares, incluindo produtos... — Ele jogou as mãos para o ar. — Vocês têm que parar com isso. Eu me sinto como uma causa de caridade!

— Ah, por favor, Kurt... — A expressão de irritação de Reed era quase tão aterrorizante quando a de sua mãe. Ele se levantou e sentou-se na frente dele na cama. — Deixe a gente mimar você um pouco. Não é como se a gente fizesse isso o tempo todo.

— No dia em que me mudei, vocês decoraram um quarto para mim — disse Kurt, os olhos franzidos.

— Isso é diferente. Foi uma _ocasião especial. — _Reed suspirou. — Veja assim. Não estamos fazendo isso por pena ou algo do tipo. Por que faríamos isso? Você é um Windsor, e isso te faz igual a nós. Se você prestar atenção, fazemos isso com todo mundo, e não só você. Lembra como os gêmeos deram aquela festa para Dwight? Ele foi um caso de caridade? Não. A família dele tem as principais ações de parques de diversões na Flórida e em parte da West Coast. O que é um bônus para todo mundo se estivermos com vontade de andar numa montanha-russa. Se você tivesse todo esse dinheiro, aposto que você faria o mesmo com os seus amigos de McKinley, não é?

Kurt encostou-se na cadeira de sua penteadeira e suspirou, dando de ombros.

— Acho que sim, não sei... talvez, se eu fosse particularmente _generoso_... — Ele sorriu um pouco.

— Agora sobre mim. — E agora Reed atuou em sua melhor impressão de um filhote de coelho machucado pedindo por ajuda. — Eu nunca tive ninguém com quem conversar sobre moda e coisa assim, Kurt! Blaine é legal, mas ele fica todo sério às vezes e sempre está envolvido com os problemas dos outros. Por favor, favor, _favorzinho, _vem fazer comprar comigo na Bergdorf? Você não tem que _escolher_ nada, só me faça companhia. Por favor?

Kurt derrubou a cabeça nas mãos com um profundo suspiro de derrota.

— … bom, _alguém _tem que garantir que você não derrube os manequins...

— Sim! — Reed pulou na cama... e caiu de cara no chão.

* * *

><p>David estava olhando pela janela, celular no ouvido.<p>

— … mas ela está bem?

— Não temos certeza ainda, David — disse a voz da mulher gentilmente no outro lado chamada. — Ela ainda estava na cirurgia... Não teremos certeza até daqui algumas horas.

— Entendo... — David sentou-se na janela de sacada. — … eu realmente queria estar aí.

— David, não tinha como você saber — respondeu a mulher. — E ela não queria que você soubesse. Você já passou a maior parte do Natal com ela quando deveria estar com a sua família.

— Não passo tempo suficiente com ela, eu acho. Com a escola... o coral... o futebol...

— Você passa tempo demais — disse a mulher. — Até ela concorda.

— Não conta... eu sei que tem uma chance de eu não ter muito mais tempo com ela.

Silêncio no outro lado.

— Ah, David — disse a mulher finalmente, a voz suave. — Você não deveria desistir assim. Ela não faria feliz se ouvisse você dizendo isso. Vamos saber certinho mais tarde hoje.

David suspirou profundamente, encostando-se na parede.

— Por favor, me ligue quando ela sair, sra. Rivers? Eu... Eu meio que quero passar o Ano Novo com ela. Mesmo que seja pelo telefone.

— É claro. Você vai ser a primeira ligação depois de ela sair da cirurgia.

— Obrigado, sra. Rivers. Falo com você depois.

David desligou e deixou a mão segurando o telefone cair do seu lado ao olhar para a vista da cidade pela janela, roendo a unha do polegar de sua mão livre. Seu corpo permaneceu parado, mas seus olhos varriam a cena como se ele procurasse por algo.

Wes apareceu atrás dele e colocou uma mão no seu ombro, balançando-o um pouco em reafirmação.

— Ei. Você vai ficar bem?

David bateu de leve na mão do seu amigo.

— Assim que ela sair da mesa de cirurgia.

— Ei, cara, se tiver algo que a gente possa fazer, já falamos...

— Eu sei — disse David, olhando para ele com um sorriso. — Por enquanto estou dando conta. Qualquer coisa que ela precise eu consigo.

Blaine finalmente soltou o papel que estivera lendo e caminhou até ele. Ele parecia um pouco preocupado.

— Espere, David... você está cuidando da Katherine e estamos felizes com isso e tudo... mas é melhor que não seja porque você se sente culpado. Já falamos sobre isso, certo?

David se levantou.

— Certo. Tudo bem. Não vamos falar nisso de novo. Conclusão: eu cuido disso. Katherine vai ficar bem. Tudo bem? Final da discussão, gente.

Wes olhou para Blaine, que apenas assentiu lentamente. Wes foi até David e o abraçou rapidamente.

— Tudo bem, cara. Se você diz. Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

— É, valeu...

Alegremente quebrando o ar um pouco esquisito, um par de selvagemente coloridos borrões apareceram no final do corredor, calçando botas.

— Vamos, vamos! — exclamou Reed, quase tropeçando em suas Fendis.

— E onde você dois pensam que vão? — perguntou Blaine, arqueando uma sobrancelha, tentando não olhar por muito para as calças pretas Sevens que se agarravam perigosamente as pernas de Kurt enquanto ele calçava seus Doc Martens. Esse era o problema em beijar alguém. Agora que ele já o fizera, ele tinha que ficar pensando em mais.

— Bergdorf — respondeu Reed, tentando fechar o zíper das suas botas. — Vamos fazer terapia de varejo.

— Só vocês dois? — perguntou Wes.

— Sim — respondeu Kurt.

— Ei, vocês não vão sair sozinhos — disse David, caminhado até eles, olhando-os como se eles fossem loucos. — Pelo menos deixem Wes e eu irmos com vocês.

— Não temos cinco anos — disse Kurt sensatamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao colocar o casaco, aquela de marta branca que todos no andar estavam secretamente planejando destruir.

Wes balançou a cabeça.

— Não é assim. Vai ser como alguém cego guiando alguém manco. Reed sabe o caminho, mas você vai mantar ele de machucar a si mesmo e você não sabe andar por Nova York muito bem ainda.

Kurt lhes lançou um olhar incrédulo.

— Vocês dois estão agindo... ainda mais estranhos que o normal.

— Não estamos não — disseram eles em coro, encarando-os.

Talvez eles estivessem. Mas isso tinha a ver principalmente com algo que os gêmeos tinham enviado para seus celular mais cedo. Os Tweedles tinham sumido alegres e cedo naquela manhã — provavelmente para encontrar decoradores para a enorme festa que parecia estar atraindo todo Windsor e Dalton que tinha tempo de voar de onde quer que estivesse. Especialmente depois de os gêmeos deixarem escapar que algumas modelos da Victoria Secret poderiam dar uma passada.

Mas quando os gêmeos lhe enviaram essa mensagem de manhã de onde quer que estivesse:

_ALERTA VERMELHO — vimos o Valete no Le Pain Quitidien. Parecia sóbrio, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Fique de olho em Alice._

David e Wes começaram a ficar um pouco preocupados. Logan vivia em algum lugar no Upper East Side também, mas eles souberam que ele estava em Paris para o Natal com seu severo pai e a mulher de exibição. Ele voltar alguns dias antes da festa era algo preocupante.

Eles conversaram sobre isso com os gêmeos, sobre qualquer planos Anti-Logan contingentes ao tentar quase algemar Blaine e Kurt juntos.

— Como assim vocês não podem barrar a entrada dele? — perguntara Wes. — É a _sua casa!_

— Mas não é tecnicamente _nossa _festa — explicara Evan. — Vocês sabem disso, nós sabemos disso. A festa de Ano Novo é uma tradição e toda tradição de Dalton vem com regras chatas, como...

— Os anfitriões têm a opção de apagar as luzes — disse Ethan, contando nos dedos.

— … darás entrada VIP para todos os Warblers...

— … não vomitarás na sacada...

— … não atenderás ao telefone se for seus pais...

— … e _todo Legado tem imediato acesso a festa. — _Ethan cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — E a família de Logan tem Legado de quatro gerações, e duas em Stuart. _E _ele é um Warblers. Ele é triplamente invicto.

Isso era impressivo, considerando que apenas poucos garotos de Dalton tinham um Legado desta magnitude — incluindo os gêmeos. David mal alcançava os escalões superiores com duas gerações. Dwight tinha uma geração de reserva, enquanto Blaine, Wes e Reed não tinham Legado sequer do qual se gabar.

Enquanto gostando ou não, se Logan escolhesse parecer no dia 31, seria-lhe permitida entrada. Blaine estava _assim _de estar oficialmente junto de Kurt, então Wes e David não podiam arriscar. Eles tinham visto a confissão nos bastidores. E enquanto eles tinham bom progresso até agora entre o Coelho e Alice, o Valete tinha total habilidade de se intrometer.

— Tenho que comprar algo pra Katherine para o Ano Novo, de qualquer jeito — disse David casualmente. — Posso muito bem ir com vocês. Não tenho ideia do que dar para ela.

Kurt e Reed se entreolharam, e então Kurt disse para eles:

— Suponho que podemos ajudar você com isso...

— Têm certeza que querem vir com a gente? — Reed piscou. — Porque vocês vão ter que me ajudar a segurar Kurt quando ele ver todos os Marc Jacobs. — Ele desviou do cutucão de Kurt.

— Sem problemas — disse Wes, já pegando o celular e guardando-o no bolso.

— Não vou me juntar a vocês, infelizmente — disse Blaine, encarando-os, olhando para Kurt desculpadamente. — Shane desapareceu e tenho que ver para onde ele foi. Só espero que ele não tenha saído com Dwight de novo, o Impala também desapareceu, e o Dwight parece ter saído caçar na Mansão Morris-Jumel. E me recuso a deixar ele contaminar meu excitável irmão. — Ele revirou os olhos, exasperado. Ele se perguntou porque eles estavam a tantos quilômetros da escola e ainda assim tinha que ficar de olho em todo mundo.

— Vamos ficar bem sem você, então — disse Kurt, repentinamente lhe dando um abraço um tanto afetuoso. Blaine estava surpreso, mas segurou a cintura de Kurt e sorriu.

— Divirta-se.

— É Bergdorf, Blaine. Seu problema é me tirar de lá.

— Então vou te buscar mais tarde e ajudar eles a te arrancar do chão.

Wes e David fingiram na porta, Reed chutando-os. Mas Blaine e Kurt tinham feito _algum _progresso finalmente. Eles não estavam mais tímidos um com o outros, mas ainda tinham que chegar ao impacto Armagedom que todos estavam esperando. E eles tinham que garantir que ninguém decidisse do nada ser um heroi antes que isso acontecesse.

* * *

><p>— Pelo amor de Deus, Kurt, <em>pare! — <em>implorou Reed. — Não aguento mais!

— Só mais um pouquinho. Pare de se mexer tanto! — vociferou Kurt.

— Não vai entrar!

— Vai sim!

— Bom, se você ao menos me deixar...

— Não, não até que eu diga que você pode!

— Só deixe...

— Shiu!

Wes e David olharam um para o outro com expressão profundamente perturbadas pelos barulhos vindo dos vestiários. Eles não estavam totalmente preparados para pensar sobre o que exatamente estava ocasionando aqueles sons, então David cautelosamente bateu na porta.

— Perdoem-me, garotos, mas _que raios?_

Houve uma breve disputa do lado de dentro e Reed choramingou:

— Kurt não me deixa em paz! Eu disse pra ele que essas calças não servem! E tenho certeza de que estou perdendo minha circulação!

— Elas servem _sim _e você só não sabe como fechar elas direito! — retrucou Kurt.

— Tem _cinco zíperes diferentes!_

Wes passou uma mão pela testa.

— Acho que vou deixar essa pra você — ele disse para David. Para os dois no vestiário, ele disse com profunda paciência. — Tem certeza que depois disso podemos finalmente ir embora? Já fazem cinco horas e estou quase 100% certo de que o dragão que se mudou para o meu estômago acabou de comeu meu apêndice.

— Foram vocês quem quiseram vir com a gente... — murmurou Kurt.

Houve o som de um zíper sendo puxado tão rápido que o tecido poderia ter rasgado.

— Sim! — arfou Reed do vestiário. — Vamos embora antes que Kurt encontre outro casaco para mim!

— Foi _você _quem queria que eu viesse junto! — Kurt gritou para ele também.

Wes olhou para David.

— Vou pedir para o Blaine conseguir alguém para vir... pegar tudo isso. — Ele indicou a pilha de sacolas que estava esperando no caixa.

Dizer que o par exagerou era pouco. O número poderia rivalizar doações corporativas e tinha chegado a um ponto que nem eles quatro conseguiam carregar tudo. Enquanto Kurt firmemente afirmava que a maioria, se não todas as sacolas, eram de Reed, ele tinha certeza que um bom número voltaria para Lima com Kurt — que estava determinado a doutrinar sua nova madrasta sobre a alta-costura com esperanças de que um pouco dos conhecimentos passassem para seu filho.

Wes foi embora, deixando David escutando os dois no vestiário.

— Então... — disse Kurt, tentando e quase conseguindo soar desinteressado, ao bater nas suas roupas. — … temos que falar sobre Shane.

Reed congelou.

— O que tem Shane?

Kurt arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Reed, fala sério. Ele fica te seguindo e olhando para você. Ele te _adora. _Ele provavelmente é o Papa do Reedismo agora.

— Kurt, por favor não diga essas coisas, elas me deixam desconfortável — disse Reed fortemente, olhando para o chão.

— Bom, elas são verdade — disse Kurt. Ele estudou seu amigo. — Você fica mesmo mal assim? Porque se sim, vamos falar para ele te deixar em paz.

— Shane é... ótimo, ele é um cara legal, mas... eu não sei o que acho de ele estar interessado em mim. Assim.

Kurt o olhou, e então soltou a respiração e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Certo, Reed. Estou prestes a me intrometer na sua privacidade agora e você vai ter que me perdoar, mas chegou ao ponto de que tenho que perguntar: pra qual time você joga? Porque Blaine e eu, nossos gaydares gritam na nossa cabeça na sua direção especialmente depois de tudo isso, mas ninguém tem 100% de certeza.

Silêncio. David sentiu que devia se afastar agora e lhes dar privacidade ao ir atrás de Wes.

Finalmente, Reed soltou a respiração.

— … eu não sei.

Kurt sentou-se na cadeira estofada no grande vestiário.

— Você não sabe — ele repetiu, olhando para Reed interrogativamente.

— Estou o ensino médio... não tenho direito de ficar um pouco... confuso às vezes? — murmurou Reed, mexendo o cinto que estava usando. — Quer dizer... eu nunca me apaixonei por um garota antes, mas eu sempre pensei que era porque nunca tinha encontrado uma de quem gostasse...? E estou no meio de todas essas pessoas que pensam que eu sou, e isso me faz pensar que eu _devo _ser, mas ao mesmo tempo que não acho que isso é certo também... ser... gay só porque todo mundo espera que eu seja. — Ele olhou para Kurt. — Isso faz sentido?

— Surpreendentemente, sim. — Kurt sorriu um pouco.

— E então Shane... eu conheci ele e, sério, não acho que eu foi... sabe, _afetado _por ele ou algo assim. Do jeito que Blaine foi por você...

— Perdão? — interrompeu Kurt, cerrando os olhos para ele.

— Você afetou ele _feio_, Kurt. Me disseram que Blaine parecia ter sido atingido por um trem descontrolado. Só aceite isso. — Reed fez um gesto para que Kurt deixasse para lá. — O que eu quero dizer é... não vi Shane assim. Ele só pareceu, bem... um amigo. Uma pessoa nova. O irmão caçula do Blaine. E então ele começou a ficar andando atrás de mim e vocês começaram a me dizer que ele estava apaixonado por mim...

— Ele está no mundo da _lua. _Aceite _isso._

— … certo, bom... é semi-não-recíproco agora...

— Semi? — Kurt sorriu um pouco.

Reed revirou os outros desconfortavelmente.

— … ninguém já _esteve _apaixonado por mim. E ouvir que Shane está, bom... isso... meio que... é legal. E eu achei ele... realmente um doce, esquisito como seja. — Ele suspirou. — Mas não quero dar a impressão errada para Shane também. Isso é cruel. — Reed sorriu. — Você foi a primeira pessoa a realmente me perguntar sobre isso, sabia?

Kurt assentiu lentamente, considerando. Ele olhou ao redor na sala por um momento, e então disse:

— Posso perguntar outra coisa? Quando você está com a gente, Windsors, Warblers... agora? É você só sendo você, certo?

— Sim...

— Você está feliz em apenas... ficar com a gente?

— Você não tem ideia. — Reed sorriu.

— Então rótulos são desnecessários — declarou Kurt, levantando-se. Ele deu de ombros. Nenhum de nós está apressando você para que tome uma decisão... ou eles teriam dito que sim. Só continue sendo seu eu fabuloso e nós vamos juntos. Se você gosta de garotos, ou garotas, isso não faz nenhuma diferença grande para nós. E o que quer que você devida, tenho certeza de que se Shane realmente gosta de você, ele vai te suportar. Ou vamos fazer ele te suportar. O que seja.

Reed riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Certo. Tenho certeza.

— … e em resposta a essa pequena conversa privada, vou te contar um segredo que se você contar para _alguém _em Dalton, vou tacar fogo nos seus McQueens. — Ele se inclinou e murmurou no ouvido de Reed.

Reed escutou, e então seus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo e seu queixo caiu. Ele encarou Kurt.

— Não.

— Sim.

— Não!

— Era _xadrez. — _Kurt assentiu sobriamente.

— … e o _chapéu... — _Reed o encarou em horror, os olhos brilhantes.

— Certo, o tópico acabou! — exclamou Kurt, o rosto vermelho, saindo do vestiário rapidamente, Reed atrás dele, ferozmente animado ao persegui-lo.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Detalhes! Quando foi isso? E o _sotaque! _O que as pessoas _disseram?_

— A conversa acabou, Reed, e eu juro que se você contar para _alguém, _em especial Wes, David e os Tweedles, eu vou...

— Espere. — Reed olhou ao redor. — _Cadê _o Wes e o David?

A loja de departamento continuava com o mesmo alvoroço, mas não havia sinal dos outros dois. Eles procuraram por eles até chegarem a entrada da loja, apressando-se para fora. Não havia nenhum carro esperando por eles também, e ainda nenhum sinal do par.

— O Wes não disse que ia ligar pros outros? — disse Kurt, olhando ao redor.

— É... até as sacolas sumiram... — Reed não viu sinal de suas compras. — Para onde David foi?

— Talvez ele seguiu ele.

— Vou chegar com o pessoal da loja. Fique aqui. — Reed se apressou para encontrar um dos atendentes, quase batendo no vidro com a pressa. Kurt, que acabara de tirar o celular para fazer a coisa racional e ligar para eles, começou a seguir atrás de seu amigo.

— Reed, espere...!

Ele parou. Ele estava encarando alguém que reconhecia, caminhando na direção do Central Park. Ele pensou estar vendo coisas, mas tinha que estar certo — a cabeça loira que se abria caminho pela multidão era a mesma, mas os olhos verdes pareciam entorpecidos por alguma neblina.

— … Logan...? — Kurt franziu os olhos um pouco.

Ele parecia diferente, a pura aparência de quem passara as férias sob uma grossa camada de estresse. Ele parecia mais pálido que o normal, seu palor contrastando demais com a sua jaqueta preta. Com as mãos nos bolso, fumaça saindo da boca, ele se direcionou para o parque.

Kurt voltou-se para a porta. Ele olhou para o casaco que estava usando e suspirou, lembrando-se do que Logan lhe dissera nos bastidores e balançando a cabeça. Se ele fosse fazer isso, tinha que ser agora, antes que os garotos de Windsor pudessem convencê-lo do contrário. Ele escreveu uma mensagem rápida, enviando-a para Reed.

_Já volto. — K_

E então ele correu atrás de Logan antes que pudesse perdê-lo no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Ele abriu caminho entre elas, um pouco agradecido por Logan ser tão alto — ele ainda conseguia vê-lo. Conforme Kurt seguia em frente, alguém que estava quase entrando em Bergdorf o olhou e parou surpreso com o viu.

Shane piscou. _Onde ele está indo..? Ele vai se perder... _Ele rapidamente começou a seguir, cruzando a rua e indo atrás dele. Foi preciso apenas seguir o olhar de Kurt por um segundo para encontrar um loiro alto se aproximando do Central Park. Shane se assustou.

_Logan Wright...? Que diabos...? _Os olhos dele escureceram um pouco, e ele acelerou, determinado a alcançá-los. Ele pegou seu Sidekick e mandou uma mensagem confusa para seu irmão.

_SOS, Central Park! Siga meu GPS! — S_

* * *

><p>Logan sentou-se em um dos bancos, juntando as mãos e olhando para as árvores, exalando uma nuvem enquanto o fazia. Sempre havia pessoas no Central Park, mas agora ele mal podia ouvir qualquer uma delas. Ele ainda estava lutando com sua própria neblina. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, curvando-se<p>

Um par de pés cobertos por belas botas apareceu na sua frente acompanhados por um casado de marta branco. Ele ergueu os olhos turvos e viu Kurt Hummel, corado com o exercício físico, olhando-o. Ele o encarou por um momento, incerto de que isso não era algo criado por sua mente.

— … Kurt?

— Oi — disse Kurt curtamente.

— Hm, oi. — Logan inclinou-se para trás, piscando com confusão. — Por que você... — Ele parou e então lembrou. — Ah... os gêmeos devem ter te trazido pra visitar Nova York pra festa.

— Sim. — Kurt assentiu. — Vi... vi você vindo pra cá.

— E me seguiu?

Kurt ficou vermelho.

— … talvez.

Logan assentiu, parecendo apenas apreender essa informação sem ser capaz de sentir nada sobre isso.

— Certo. — Ele olhou para o casaco. — … fica bem em você.

— Tudo fica. — Kurt deu de ombros.

A isso seguiu-se uma pausa incômoda. Logan pareceu olhar através de Kurt, completamente fora de si, ainda mais que o normal.

Finalmente, Kurt disse:

— Sobre o casaco... obrigado.

Logan sorriu fracamente e deu de ombros, quase desinteressado.

— Sem problemas. Imagino que o resto dos garotos de Windsor te entupiram com muito mais coisa de qualquer jeito.

Kurt finalmente cortou a conversa fiada.

— … olha, falando sério agora... você está bem? Por que você não parece muito...

— Venenoso? Intenso? Perigoso? Radioativamente psicótico?

O contratenor apertou os lábios. Então Logan se conhecia, e sabia o que todo mundo pensava dele. Ele tinha que admirar isso.

— … saudável, era essa a palavra. Eu sei que você está tentando melhorar, até certo ponto, mas o que eles te deram?

— Eu decidi não perguntar... mas na metade do tempo é como se eu parasse de funcionar completamente. Fico confuso a esse ponto. Eu só queria sair e respirar um pouco de ar puro. — Ele acenou distraidamente. — Limpar a cabeça. Agora. Eu só... é como se eu fosse desaparecer.

Kurt não queria sabia o que fazer com tudo isso. Ele sentou-se cuidadosamente do lado do outro garoto, a uma distância prudente.

— … mas você vai ficar bem?

— Sim, eu acho que sim. Assim que sair de baixo do nariz do meu pai, vou ficar bem. — Logan sorriu um pouco.

Kurt lembra-se do sr. Wright muito vivamente.

— … bom, seu pai realmente sabe causar uma impressão.

— Aquele foi o _melhor _Natal Parisiano _de todos... — _disse Logan sarcasticamente. — Amei dividir um quarto com o velho e Michelle, fingindo ser hétero e apertando a mão de políticos.

Kurt quase sorriu. Logan olhou para ele e acrescentou:

— Quanto tempo você vai ficar em Nova York?

— Até o Ano Novo...

— Ah, então eu vou te ver na festa?

Kurt o encarou.

— Na festa?

— Todo mundo com Legado em Dalton é automaticamente convidado para a tradicional festa do Ano Novo... eu sei disso. Eu não ia,mas agora... — Ele sorriu para ele. — Não se preocupe, eu vou me comportar. Até onde as drogas permitirem, de qualquer jeito.

Kurt sentiu-se desconfortável e se levantou.

— A festa. O gêmeos sabem? Eles não...

— Shiu... — Logan disse repentinamente, olhando ao redor. Ele parecia estar escutando por algo. — … ouviu isso?

Kurt prestou atenção. Ele ouviu muita risada e conversa de uma multidão que não estava muito distante deles, mas ele não estivera conscientemente escutando-os. Foi só agora que ele percebeu que havia algo amais.

Música.

Logan levantou-se e olhou para a origem do som. Depois de um momento, ele repentinamente sorriu torto, parecendo um pouco mais com seu antigo eu.

— Ah, já sei. Vamos.

— Por quê?

— Você vai querer ver isso. — E ele pegou a mão de Kurt e o puxou pelo meio da multidão. Os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram ao encarar o súbito contato. Apenas Blaine já havia segurado sua mão tão casualmente assim.

Foi nesse instante que Shane saiu de onde estava escondido e correu atrás deles.

— Ei! Logan! — gritou ele.

Logan pareceu saber que ele estivera ali o tempo inteiro. Ele causalmente soltou a mão de Kurt e disse:

— Oi, Shane. Bom te ver de novo. Bem na hora. Você vai querer ver isso também, pra poder contar para os outros.

Shane, assustado e confuso com a atitude tão casual, só conseguiu dizer:

— O quê? Ver o quê?

— Nossa competição para as Nacionais.

A multidão no parque ainda distante deles ainda estava crescendo, principalmente por causa dos curiosos transeuntes. Eles pareciam com um grupo de estudantes, em sua maioria,batendo as mãos com o ritmo da música. Eles estavam vestindo roupas comuns e pareciam animados. Eles formavam um semi-círculo ao redor de um grupo de garotas que dançavam e cantavam. Parte do grupo estava dividido em fileiras, cantando o refrão, enquanto o grupo principal estava na frente cantando e dançando à "Do Somethin'"

Logan, sendo o mais alto, abriu caminho entre a multidão para olhar melhor e ajudou Shane e Kurt a se aproximarem também. As garotas eram particularmente boas — as que estavam em fileiras estavam cantando em perfeita harmonia, tendo rearranjado a música para uma versão para coral que soava claramente no ar.

Elas faziam backup para as cantoras principais na frente, que não tinham vergonha. Elas tinham as vozes e elas eram dançarinas inacreditáveis, perfeitamente sincronizadas.

_I see you looking at me (Vejo você me olhando)_

_Like I was some kind of freak— (Como se eu fosse uma aberração...)_

_Get up out of your seat— (Levante-se de sua cadeira...)_

_Why don't you do somethin'? (Por que você não faz nada?)_

Infelizmente, a música já estava acabando quando os garotos chegaram. As garotas concluíram com as três solistas principais fazendo um sólido final de harmonização e notas altas, e a multidão explodiu em aplausos e vivas, especialmente dos estudantes.

— Mas que...? — Kurt encarou as garotas, que estava pulando para cima e para baixo, acenando e lançando beijos para todo mundo.

— Harold Kramer High School — explicou Logan. — Já vi eles antes. Eles gostam de se apresentar em público. Às vezes com resultados não tão bons porque a polícia cai em cima deles, ouvi dizer até que eles invadiram o Grand Central uma vez, mas eles não ligam. E essas são só as garotas. Espere até ver o que vem agora.

A linda garota negra com longas traças que alcançavam seus quadris, uma das solistas, estava animando a torcida.

— Quem quer mais? — gritou ela, e a multidão gritou.

— Sim! — A ruiva entre as solistas acenou para eles. Ela fez um gesto para que se aproximassem. — Ei, garotos! É a sua vez!

E da multidão, passando por todo mundo, um grupo de garotos surgiu. Todos estavam vestidos em roupas casuais e bateram um na mão do outro enquanto a música do seu som começava a tocar. Eles estavam apenas zoando, mas tinham a mesma formação que as garotas — um grupo vocal sólido atrás dos cantores principais.

Um garoto alto, levemente musculoso, com cabelo curto castanho moveu-se para a frente e sorriu.

— Vamos lá, garotos. Toca aí!

Eles começaram a dançar — e eles eram ainda melhores do que as garotas tinham sido. Os garotos na frente realmente sabiam se mover, em formas que Kurt não vira desde Mike Chang. Só que era um grupo _repleto _de Mike Changs.

Shane apenas os encarou.

— … poxa.

Kurt engoliu em seco. Os garotos nos fundos, fazendo backup, não dançavam com tanta animação quanto os outros, mas suas vozes se juntavam em perfeita harmonia, como as dos Warblers. E mesmo com sua dança, sua energia era ainda maior que a dos Warblers, cada movimento fluído e as vozes claras. A música convidava todos a dançar.

_I've got the magic in me (Eu tenho a mágica dentro de mim)_

_Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Sempre que toco aquela música, ela vira ouro)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (Todos sabem que tendo a música dentro de mim)_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (Quando vou para a pista as garotas enlouquecem)_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic (Agora todos querem um pouco magia)_

Se não fosse ruim o bastante, seus cantores principais também eram os dançarinos principais. A sua versão para coral de Magic era positicamente infectuosa e a multidão já estava movendo-se com o ritmo. Os três garotos na frente estava liderando.

_Magic, magic, magic (Mágica, mágica, mágica)_

_Magic, magic, magic (Mágica, mágica, mágica)_

_Magic, magic, magic(ahoo) (Mágica, mágica, mágica (ahoo))_

_I've got the magic in me! (Tenho a música dentro de mim!)_

Eles formaram fileiras, o coral atrás deles dançando claramente se divertindo com o que estavam fazendo, sorrindo um para o outro. Um garoto moreno deslizou para a frente nos joelho e começou a cantar enquanto cantava como um profissional:

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind (Esses truques que fazer vão te impressionar)_

_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line (Escolhe um verso, qualquer verso, vou te impressionar com cada frase)_

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes? (Preciso de um voluntário, que tal você, com esses olhos?)_

_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy (Venha para a frente e fique bem aqui e não seja tímido)_

E eles sabiam _rap. _Como isso estava acontecendo eram além de sua compreenção. Cada um dos três solistas principais tinham sua vez com um verso.

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin' (Te farei viajar o tempo, te enlouquecer)_

_People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me (Pessoas tentado herdar o talento, então eles perguntam)_

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and (Até David Blaine teve que fazer umas aulas,e)_

_I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?" (Vi Mindfreck todo, "E aí, cara, que está acontecendo?)_

_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight (Então vamos, venham todos, e vejam o show hoje à noite)_

_Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist (Preparem-se para ser aturdidos, sem fantasma ou Poltergeist)_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie (Você sabe que não nenhum Pinóquio, nunca vontei uma mentira)_

_So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9 (Então me chame de sr. Magic Man, vou voar na Nuvem 9)_

O coração de Kurt estava em sua garganta. Isso era ruim. Isso era muito, _muito _ruim. O grupo de Kramer tinha cada sincronia dos Warblers e todos os animados movimentos do Novas Direções. Ele nunca tinha visto uma apresentação com esse nível desde Vocal Adrenaline — mas os alunos de Kramer não era robôs. Eles eram apenas...

— Pura Energia — disse Logan, olhando-os. — Eles são os Pura Energia de Kramer High School.

A multidão gritava enquanto as garotas abriam caminho pelas pessoas de novo e se juntavam ao garotos, formando um único massivo som, suas vozes sincronizando-se perfeitamente enquanto eles dançavam.

_I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) (Tenho a magia dentro de mim ( Tenho a magia, baby))_

_Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold) (Toda vez que toco essa música era vira ouro (É, ela vira ouro))_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) (Todos sabem que tendo a magia dentro de mim (Eu tenho a magia, baby))_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby) (Quando vou para a pista as garotas enlouquecem (Elas enlouquecem, baby))_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic (Agora todos querem um pouco magia)Magic, magic, magic (Mágica, mágica, mágica)_

_Magic, magic, magic (Mágica, mágica, mágica)_

_Magic, magic, magic(ahoo) (Mágica, mágica, mágica (ahoo))_

_I've got the magic in me! (Tenho a música dentro de mim!)_

No final da apresentação, as multidão — na maior parte formada por estudantes de Kramer — começou a gritar selvagemente pelo grupo, que estava todos parabenizando um ao outro, dando as mãos e empurrões. Eles fizeram reverências para a multidão, acenando e apontando.

— Digam, Kramer!

— _Nacionais! — _gritou a escola.

— Como é?

— _Nacionais!_

— Pra onde vamos?

— É isso aí! Sim! — Os solistas jogaram os punhos no ar, ganhando mais vivas.

Kurt sentia-se doente. Eles eram loucos. Esse grupo era insano. Shane nem era um Warbler e até ele parecia doente. Eles eram ferozes — e isso nem era uma apresentação em palco. Não havia _jeito _desse time não ganhar a Regional _deles _e consequentemente ser classificado nas Nacionais. Logan parecia um pouco preocupado, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Deixem. Vamos embora.

Eles estavam se afastando da multidão quando ouviram uma voz.

— Ei! Ei, Warblers!

Os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram e ele se virou. Um dos solistas principais, o garoto com o cabelo castanho que era tão alto quanto Finn e tão musculoso tanto, estava abrido o caminho até eles. Ele tinha um grande sorriso.

— Oi pra vocês, garotos. Gostaram do show?

— Vocês... sabem quem a gente é? — perguntou Kurt incredulamente.

— Quem não sabe? — respondeu o garoto com um sorriso. — Ficamos de olho na competição, cara. Vimos vocês nas Seccionais. Empataram com o Novas Direções. — Ele estendeu um mão. — Sou Tom, o capitão.

Logan apertou sua mão.

— Logan. Esse é Kurt... e Shane.

— Oi. — Shane apertou sua mão também.

— Vamos nos ver nas Nacionais, é? — Tom sorriu. — Espero que sim. Isso tudo foi uma pequena preview para o que está para vir. Vamos mandar ver nas Nacionais. Estamos de olho em vocês.

— Claro... — Logan assentiu, quase irritado. — Então, nós vamos.

— Não sumam! — gritou Tom atrás deles ao sorrir e voltar para seu grupo. Ele pareceu esperar até que os garotos de Dalton fossem embora. E então seus colegas, os outros solistas, reuniram-se ao seu redor.

— Que foi isso, Tom? Dando mole pra competição? — perguntou um dos garotos.

— Em partes. — Tom sorriu torto.

— Por favor — disse uma garota, a com as luzes douradas. — Vamos vencer eles com os olhos fechados. Eles empataram com um time que nem passou das Regionais.

— Espere aí — disse o bonito garoto que fizeram o melhor rap de todos. Ele tinha um braço jogado sobre a garota com as longas tranças. — Eles podem conseguir esse ano.

— Mas eles são tão _sérios — _murmurou outro garoto.

— Sim, eles são. — Tom sorriu. — Vamos sair daqui, gente. Checamos os Warblers mais tarde.

— Ah, com certeza.

* * *

><p>— Aqui eu os deixo — disse Logan na rua, olhando para Kurt e Shane. — Não se preocupem com o Pura Energia. Não temos que lidar com eles até as Nacionais.<p>

Kurt apenas assentiu, a mente a toda velocidade. Se os Warblers não começassem a dar duro, eles não conseguiriam passar nem por Vocal Adrenaline, quem diria aqueles monstros que estavam no parque. O que Nova York dava para os seus alunos? Ele tinha que ir falar com Harvey e Medel no momento em que voltasse para Dalton.

Logan colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

— Nos vemos depois, então? Na festa?

Kurt se remexeu um pouco e assentiu.

— Sim.

Shane, atrás do outro garoto, os olhou, franzindo a testa. _Ele vem para a... _Ele rangeu os dentes. Esse cara já tinha quebrado o coração do seu irmão uma vez, e agora ele ia fazer isso de novo. Na frente dele.

_Vai à merda se acha que vai beijar ele na festa. _Ele passou por Kurt cuidadosamente, tirando a mão do bolso. Ele estava segurando o cartão de memória com a música no Radio City Hall. Ele tinha outra cópia — então essa teria uma excelente utilidade. Cuidadosamente, ele colocou com cuidado o cartão no bolso do casaco de Logan. _Espero que você tenha uma porra de um infarto. _Shane se virou e segurou a mão de Kurt.

— Vamos indo, Kurt. Eles devem estar procurando pela gente.

Shane não era o irmão calmo. Ele não era sereno; ele agia por impulso. Ele era um daqueles que agia antes e pensava depois. Ele também não era paciente, não como Blaine. E Logan acabara de acabar com o resto de sua paciência. E daí que ele estava medicado e tentando? Shane não ia perdoá-lo. Não hoje, não amanhã, não nunca.

— Até mais! — Logan sorriu antes de ir embora.

Kurt apenas olhou de volta quando Shane o puxou. Ele olhou para Shane e viu sua expressão.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou ele.

— Só fique longe dele, está bem? — vociferou Shane. — Você sabe o que ele fez com o Blaine!

Kurt puxou a mão, mas continuou a andar do seu lado.

— Então você sabe...

— _Sei? _Tive que ouvir tudo o que Logan fez com o Blaine! — vociferou Shane. — Ele ficou ciumento, ele ficou bravo, ele ficou violento, ele deixou ele por outro cara, e quando o outro cara percebeu o _filho da puta _que Logan era e começou a ficar com Blaine por segurança, ele caiu em cima dos dois! Se eu não estivesse em Colorado, eu teria... — Ele sibilou. — Eu só _odeio _aquele cara.

Kurt balançou a cabeça. Ele nem queria pensar em Logan mais. Ele estava implorando por uma chance mas a história continuava a deslindar e lhe dizer que isso não ia terminar em nada bom. A história entre Logan, Blaine e outro solista ainda não estava completa e não estava indo muito bem.

— Kurt! Shane!

Eles olharam para cima e viram os outros garotos de Windsor correndo até eles.

— Jesus, vocês assustaram a gente! — Wes quase gritou ao alcançá-los. — Fui ligar pro Blaine e volto e o Reed está enloquecendo porque você sumiu!

— Logan está em Nova York — disse Shane sem enrolação.

— _O quê? — _Blaine empurrou Wes e David e foi até Shane. Ele recebera o SOS do irmão e pensara que algo ruim tinha acontecido, e, de certa forma, isso era verdade. — Onde você viu ele?

— No parque — disse Kurt, balançando a cabeça. — Eu fui atrás dele. Ele parecia mal. Disse que estava sob o efeito de vários remédios.

— Ele vai pra festa! — interviu Shane.

— Não _vai _não! — arfou Reed. — Ele não pode!

— Ele pode — disse Blaine, balançando a cabeça. — Ele tem Legado. Ele pode ir. — Ele olhou para Kurt. — Você está bem? Parece um pouco abatido.

Kurt, pela primeira vez, não estava preocupado com Logan. Ele olhou para os outros Warblers.

— Acho... que para as Regionais e as Nacionais... a gente possa estar com _alguns _problemas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo:<strong>_

_Do Somethin', de Britney Spears_

_Magid, de B.O.B._

* * *

><p><em>NT: desculpa só estar postando hoje, mas, bem... eu fui abrir o arquivo sábado para revisar antes de postar e descobri que não tinha traduzido ele ainda como achava. E domingo tive uma apresentação de sapateado, então... só consegui terminar a tradução hoje._

… _sinto muito?_

_Para compensar, vou soltar um pequenino spoiler: aquilo que toooodo mundo — inclusive eu — está esperando acontece logo. **Logo.**_

_(porém, o próximo capítulo vou ter que dividir. Então...)_

_Ah, e __**Mel**_, _bem-vinda de volta :D_

_É só isso que tenho pra dizer hoje._

_Me desculpem de novo?_

_Até sábado — e eu não vou me esquecer de traduzir desta vez. Prometo!_


	17. Episódio 16: 3…2…1… parte 1

_**Dalton**_

**Episódio 16: 3…2…1… — parte 01**

_**Aviso: palavrões... em algumas partes. Basicamente, o Shane xinga. Preciso avisar isso em cada capítulo?**_

* * *

><p>— <em>Tudo bem? Sério mesmo?<em>

Logan riu ao celular, olhando pela janela para a paisagem.

— Sim. Jesus, você realmente virou uma mãezona agora. É assustador.

_ — __Ei, eu só estou dizendo... — _respondeu Derek lá de Ohio. — _Ouvi dizer que os Brightman vão dar uma festa. Imaginei que te afetaria um pouco._

— Não há nada para me afetar — disse Logan despreocupadamente. Ele ergueu a mão ao nível dos olhos. Ele estava girando um cartão de memória cuidadosamente entre os dedos. — Está tudo bem. Estou medicado. Estou tão entorpecido que poderia ser um paciente do CIPA.

— _Hm... Bom, então... Acho que vou ter que acreditar em você aqui._

— Por que você está em Westerville afinal? Imaginei que quando os gêmeos usaram a palavra "supermodelos" no anúncio, você seria o primeiro agendando um voo.

— _Cara, se o time de remo não chutar alguns traseiros ano que vem, vou ter que fazer eles remarem com as _mãos.

— Que seja, Leonidas. Ainda é classificado como tortura ter alguém fazer qualquer coisa relacionada à escola durante as férias.

— _Diz o cara que fez os Warblers ensaiarem durante todo o feriado de primavera ano passado._

Logan sorriu torto.

— Tenho que ir. Me arrumar para a festa.

—_ Uou... espere. Você vai? Você não me disse que ia!_

— Pensei que tivesse ficado subentendido.

_ — Ignoramos então a frase "Nãh, não acho que estou com humor para levar cantada¹ a noite toda"._

— Mudei de ideia. Além do mais... Kurt vai estar lá.

O grunhido vindo do outro lado da linha parecia exasperação destilada.

_ — _Relaxe, _mãe. _Tenho tudo sobre controle. Vá planejar o massacre do time durante o treino.

_ — Bancroft vai nessa festa. Ele vai ficar de olho em você. Estou avisando!_

— Que seja... Justin é gente boa. Adeus agora, Derek.

_ — Que seja._

Logan desligou e guardou o celular. Ele olhou para o cartão de memória com um sorriso quase afetivo. Ele jogou o cartão no ar, do mesmo jeito que se joga uma moeda, e o pegou suavemente e caminhou até seu armário, passando pela mesa de ponta-cabeça, com a caneca rachada de café no chão, a tela do notebook quebrada, e o pote com suas pílulas e seu conteúdo jogados por todo o carpete.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. Recentemente me transferi para a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Véspera de Ano Novo._

_Cantei no Radio City Music Hall, fiz compras na Bergdorf-Goodman, atendi uma exibição de arte, passei pela cidade, e hoje à noite vou atender a mais selvagem tradicional festa escolar do Upper East Side._

_Sinto-me como uma estrela e tenho certeza que Rachel Berry está pronta para me matar quando eu voltar para Lima._

_E tudo que me resta é esperar que a bola caia._

_E desejar que esse Ano Novo venha com um beijo._

* * *

><p>O vídeo parou.<p>

Todos os Warblers no quarto de Blaine se afastaram do computador, exalando, incertos do que dizer.

— Poxa, eles _são _bons — disse Blaine finalmente.

— Eu te disse — murmurou Kurt enquanto mandava uma mensagem para Mercedes.

— Então numa escala de um a dez — começou Dwight, a boca cheia de pipoca —, quão ferrados vocês acham que os Warblers estão?

— Por favor... — Wes revirou os olhos. — Talvez eles sejam bons. Mas esse é o estilo deles, e temos o nosso. Talvez só precisemos dar uma animada, mas todos têm sua própria estratégia.

— Sim... — David cruzou os braços. — Além do quê, não são eles com quem estou preocupado. Vamos competir com o Novas Direções e o Vocal Adrenaline nas Regionais. Deveríamos nos focar _neles._

— E vocês já viram o Vocal Adrenaline. — Reed se mexeu, pegando um fio perdido em sua jaqueta. — Eles também são muito bons.

— Mas eles não têm emoção nenhuma. — Wes revirou os olhos.

Kurt finalmente ergueu os olhos, perguntando-se porque não havia tanta loucura no quarto quanto deveria ter.

— Cadê os gêmeos? — Fora do quarto, todos estavam ouvindo sons estranhos vindos do resto do apartamento, envolvendo decoradores vindo de cá para lá, e o eventual cacarejo perverso de vozes idênticas.

— Você não quer saber. — Blaine balançou a cabeça.

Dwight, que tinha olhado para a porta, exclamou:

— Puta _merda, _é uma bola de piscina? — Assim que ele disse isso, houve o som de riffs selvagens vindo do que tinha quer ser do RockBand e o som de alguém testando um lata de Silly String.

Shane, que também tinha ido ver, arfou.

— Cascata de chocolate!

— Voltem para o quarto! — gritaram os gêmeos enquanto o que tinha quer ser Jell-O atingiu os outros dois no rosto. Isso foi seguido por um incessante dilúvio de marshmallows.

Kurt pousou a cabeça nas mãos. O que quer que fosse acontecer naquela noite seria ridículo por estar prometendo ser a maior festa de criança da rua. Os gêmeos tinham acordados todos cedo e os mandado para os quartos, comandando que não saíssem de lá por um tempo, pois eles estavam organizando a festa. Depois de dúzias de decoradores e entregadores chegarem carregando todas as opções de comida e mobília e o que tinham que ser mais luzes de lazer que Las Vegas tinha, eles ficaram felizes em cumprir as ordens.

Enquanto Shane se limpava, desviando os marshmallows, Dwight calmamente virou-se para o quarto, Jell-O escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

— David — disse ele em um tom inacreditavelmente composto. — Poderia me alcançar aquele item ao seu lado?

David virou-se para a mesa de cabeceira. Como era costumário para qualquer Windsor que particularmente apreciava sanidade, eles mantinham uma arma de brinquedo Nerf caso houvesse um Ataque Tweedle. A de Blaine estava na mesa de cabeceira, junto com uma rodada nova completa de munição.

Suspirando, David a entregou para Dwight.

— Obrigado — disse Dwight. E etão ele abriu a porta e saiu correndo, gritando pela casa ao atirar. — Mandem ver, Tweedles! Comecem a rezar!

— Isso é _guerra! — _gritaram os gêmeos de algum lugar no lado de fora.

David apenas deu de ombros, e seu celular começou a tocar. Eles olhou para o número e voltou a vida.

— Tenho que atender. — Ele imediatamente correu para a porta. Enquanto ele a abria, eles tiveram um pequeno vislumbre do Pandemônio enquanto a "guerra" continuava.

— O que tem o David? — perguntou Kurt, franzindo a testa.

— A namorada dele deve ter saído da cirurgia... — disse Wes, balançando a cabeça. — Ele é louco por ela. Estão juntos há cinco anos. Ele tem passado todo o tempo livre com ela enquanto ela está no hospital. Ele só está aqui agora porque ela disse pra ele sair e viver um pouco.

Kurt queria perguntar por que ela estava em cirurgia, mas sentia que já tinha se metido demais no assusto dos outros depois de confrontar Reed. Então ele simplesmente disse:

— Devíamos mandar ele pra lá. Ele devia estar lá.

— Sim, bom... tentando dizer pra ela que não teria problema... — Wes parecia preocupado, olhando na direção para onde David sumira. Ele sentou-se, inquieto. — Ele não é mais ele mesmo depois que ouviu da cirurgia... Estou honestamente preocupado com ele.

Blaine revirou os olhos e indicou para que ele fosse embora. Wes não precisava ouvir duas vezes — ele voou do quarto com uma expressão preocupada. Kurt sorriu para si mesmo e olhou para Blaine, que apenas lhe olhou como quem dissesse: "Eu também não sabia".

— Alice! — veio o grito de Evan do lado de fora. — Dwight fez os seus cookies mágicos de refém! Salvem os cookies, maldição! Salvem os cookies!

— … não me testem, eu vou esmagar cada um deles...!

— Não, seu estúpido Cavaleiro, não faça isso, cara! — Ethan parecia estar morrendo. — Pense nos outros! Alice, ajude!

— Ah, pelo amor de... — Kurt levantou-se. — Sinto muito, mas estou pensando em simplesmente enfiar todos aqueles cookies goela abaixo deles.

— Por favor, vá em frente — disse Blaine prestativamente, sorrindo.

E Kurt apenas sorriu para ele, apertou sua mão — a qual ele estivera segurando por algum tempo — e saiu. Shane virou-se para seu irmão e sorriu.

— Vocês estão ficando bem confortáveis, não é?

— Não sei do que você está falando — murmurou Blaine.

— Vocês estavam _muito _bonitinhos naquele palco — brincou Reed com um sorriso.

— Hm... — Blaine apenas sorriu consigo mesmo. — Foi ideia dele.

— Bom, pelo menos sabemos que ele gosta de você — disse Shane presunçosamente, encostando-se em sua cadeira. — Logan não tem chance mesmo se vier pra festa.

— Isso ainda me preocupa, Blaine... — disse Reed.

O prefeito de Windsor parecia pensativo. Ele balançou a cabeça um pouco.

— Kurt disse que Logan estava tranquilo um pouco. Ele está tomando os remédios. Acho que se ele vier mesmo, ele não vai fazer nada. Vai ser ele mesmo.

— Quem _é _ele mesmo? — perguntou Shane. — Antes ou depois de ele ferrar com você, Blaine?

Blaine olhou para seu irmão.

— Qual o problema com você?

— Achei que você ia ficar bem — murmurou Shane. — E então ouvi que ele está de volta. Vi ele durante aquela enorme discussão com o pai dele. Ele claramente ainda não está bem. Até _você _não confia nele.

— Não confio — respondeu Blaine calmamente. — Não confio nem um pouco. Mas confio em Kurt. E estou disposto a pelo menos ficar longe dele hoje à noite.

Shane bufou e inclinou-se contra a cadeira de novo.

— Certo, então. Só espero que ele sabia entender uma indireta depois de todo esse tempo. Se aquele vídeo não for suficiente para que ele entenda que não tem chance...

— Que vídeo? — perguntou Blaine.

Shane piscou e olhou para ele.

— Aquele... vídeo que eu fiz de você e Kurt cantando no palco do Radio City Music Hall. — Ele sorriu um pouco. — Pus uma cópia no casaco do Logan quando Kurt e eu encontramos com ele ontem. Se isso não fizer ele desistir...

Os olhos de Blaine se arregalaram ao máximo e ele se levantou.

— _O quê? — _Wes explodiu para dentro do quarto, David o seguindo, ambos tendo escutado o que acabara de ser dito. — Você deu pra ele... Shane, qual o seu problema, cara? — Ele agarrou Shane pela frente do suéter. — Isso não vai fazer ele desistir. Vai deixar ele furioso!

O sorriso de Shane desaparecera no momento que Blaine se levantara. Ele ficou branco, olhando para Wes.

— O quê? Mas ele...

— Não precisava ser isso! — explodiu David. — Você não percebeu como ele fica com essas coisas? E depois que ele disse pro Kurt que ama ele...

— Ele disse _o quê? — _perguntou Blaine, agarrando Wes.

— Atrás do palco, antes de você se apresentar, Logan disse que estava apaixonado pelo Kurt — disse-lhe Wes rapidamente. David estava nervosamente passando a mão pelo cabelo. — Kurt não teve chances de responder...

— Foi por isso que Kurt foi atrás dele no Parque? — perguntou Blaine, ficando branco, a mente a mil por hora. _Se Logan confessou isso e Kurt ainda foi atrás dele, isso que dizer quer ele..._

— Não! — exclamou Shane, levantando-se. — Eu estava lá, ouvi eles. Kurt não...

— Não, não, você já fez o _bastante_. — David empurrou Shane de volta para seu lugar. — Aposto que Logan está enlouquecendo agora. O que você estava pensando, Shane?

Shane parecia confuso e envergonhado.

— Eu... eu só... — Ele olhou para Blaine desesperadamente. — Eu achei que ele não perderia a cabeça se estivesse medicado. Eu só queria ajudar!

— E ajudou _muito — _vociferou Wes.

— Certo, _chega! — _disse Blaine, agora parecendo bravo pela primeira vez. — Acabem com isso, não precisamos disso. Sério, está ficando ridículo! — Ele olhou para Wes e David. — O Logan é problema _meu. _Vou lidar com ele se ele tentar alguma coisa. Precisamos terminar com isso de qualquer jeito e já é hora de eu e ele termos uma conversa. O que ele pode fazer, afinal? Só... deixem Shane em paz. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Shane enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos, inclinando-se sobre os joelhos. Blaine se virou para seu irmão, parecendo querer sacudi-lo, mas quando moveu as mãos ele apenas as pousou pesadamente nos seus ombros. Shane olhou para cima, o rosto assustado e branco.

— Blaine... eu sinto muito! Eu só... Eu queria que ele te deixasse ser _feliz!_

— Só... — Blaine se calou e respirou fundo. Ele afagou seus ombros fortemente uma vez. — Só... não faça isso de novo, está bem, Shane...? — Ele suspirou e se levantou, passando por Wes e David e então porta a fora. Os outros dois apenas olharam uma última vez para Shane, que estava olhando para a direção que seu irmão seguira, e também foram embora.

Shane os assistiu partir e então se abaixou contra os joelho de novo, xingando.

Cuidadosamente, uma forma se ajoelhou na frente de Shane, colocando as mãos sobre as dele.

— Shane …

O outro rapaz olhou para cima para ver Reed olhando para ele. Shane apenas abaixou a cabeça.

— ... Por favor não me olhe assim, Reed ... Você não tem que ficar aqui, pode ir com eles.

— Mas eu não quero — disse ele claramente. Ele afagou suas mãos. — Relaxa, está bem?

— Não dá... — murmurou Shane. — Estou sempre ... Eu estou sempre fudendo tudo! Blaine... Blaine sempre leva a bala por mim. Ele é sempre o responsável. — Ele piscou para sumir com a névoa em seus olhos. — Você sabe que se eu não... se eu não tivesse sigo tão descuidado com meu primeiro namorado, Blaine não teria que se assumir para nosso pai para cobrir para mim?

Ele se recostou no sofá de novo, olhando para o teto.

— Eu vi ele sofrer nas mãos naqueles valentões e eu não podia ajudar... só ficou ali e aguentou, todo mundo me dizendo que meu irmão era um viado... eles não sabiam quem eu era. Eles não eram tão pesados comigo, mas Blaine que eu não poderia ajudá-lo com ... apenas ficou lá e principalmente de segunda mão, mas a cada passo de Blaine dava era uma nova chance de eles caírem em cima dele... — Shane balançou a cabeça. — E depois que ele foi pra Dalton, eu tive que assistir enquanto meu irmão tinha o coração despedaçado. Eu tentei dar uma força, mas é difícil estando em outro estado. Ele ficava me dizendo que o Logan estava melhorado mas no final ficou tudo na mesma... Eu achei que ele estavam bem, quando ele parou de me contar o que acontecia. Tudo que me disse foi que o filho da puta foi expulsou por... tudo que fez. — Ele engoliu e adicionou: — É por isso que quando vim pra cá e Blaine me disse que eles não estavam mais juntos e eu perguntei por que... — Shane balançou a cabeça. — Eu perdi a cabeça. Tudo aquilo aconteceu e eu não estava lá. Em uma escola com política _anti_-bullying, acima de tudo. Não tenho ideia de como Logan se safa com toda essa merda. Eu só... eu queria me vingar dele e fazer ele deixar Blaine em paz... e só piorei ainda mais as coisas.

Uma pausa.

— … eu não devia ter vindo junto — ele adicionou.

Finalmente, Reed respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. Ele empurrou seu cotovelo para chamar sua atenção.

— Talvez Blaine fez o que fez porque ele tinha que fazer aquilo para si mesmo também. Nunca pensou nisso? — Ele sorriu um pouco. — E talvez ele não te contou porque ele não queria que você se envolvesse. Talvez ele só quer que você seja feliz.

Shane suspirou.

— Não posso ser o irmão que só leva a melhor.

— Se você quer fazer algo por ele, deixe ele ligar com isso — disse Reed com finalidade. — Blaine nos disse uma vez que ele se arrepende de muitas coisas. Ele deixou que afugentassem ele da última escola. Ele está lutando aqui, porque ele gosta de onde está e é onde ele quer estar. Então se você realmente quer fazer algo por ele, você tem que deixar ele terminar com isso. Compensar pelo que aconteceu antes.

Shane olhou para ele por um longo momento, e então balançou a cabeça. Ele tirou as mãos debaixo das de Reed.

— Eu não devia ter vindo... não te faço bem nenhum também.

— O quê?

— Você acha que eu não percebo...? — Shane sorriu um pouco. — Eu sei que te deixo desconfortável com a forma que ajo a sua volta. Sinto muito. Eu só... É difícil evitar. — Ele o olhou por um longo momento, até que ficou esquisito e ambos desviraram o olhar. — Mas acho que se tenho que aprender, tenho que começar em algum lugar.

Reed assentiu lentamente.

— … vou embora hoje, então. — Ele checou o relógio. — Se eu for agora, nem vou estar aqui para a festa. Deixar vocês em paz.

O outro garoto ergueu os olhos para ele. Shane assentiu para si mesmo.

— É o melhor, eu acho. — Ele se levantou, e então parou. — Ah. — Ele sentou-se novo, tirou algo de seu bolso e jogou para Reed. — Presente de Natal hiper atrasado. Melhor te dar agora. Eu ia te dar na exibição, mas me distraí com os seus quatros.

Reed sorriu fracamente a abriu o presente. Ele deixou o papel cair no chão ao desempacotar o que parecia ser um grande anel com algo incorporado a ele. Ele o aproximou dos olhos.

— … o que é isso?

— Segure em baixo da luz assim. — Shane segurou suas mãos e levou o vidro do anel para a luz vinda da janela. No chão em frente a Reed, onde a luz batia, estava a projeção de um Rembrandt², ampliada pelo vidro no anel.

Com a expressão surpresa de Reed, Shane sorriu.

— Um trabalho de mestre para um pintor mestre.

Reed encarou o anel, maravilhada. Shane sorriu para ele e soltou suas mãos.

— Presente estúpido, mas aqui está. — Ele se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta. Reed voltou a vida e o olhou.

— Shane!

— Sim? — disse ele, olhando-o, a mão na porta.

Reed estava parado, as mãos agarrando o anel, olhando-o. Shane apenas sorriu e virou para sair quando Reed finalmente exclamou:

— Espera!

Shane parou na porta, um pouco confuso. Ele olhou de volta para o garoto sob os raios de sol, os cachos iluminados. Isso fez ele querer sorrir com como um idiota então ele apenas mordeu o lábio e desviou o solhar.

O coração de Reed estava a mil em seu peito.

— … você poderia... talvez... ficar para a festa?

Isso foi uma surpresa. Reed apressadamente continuou. — Você começou essa confusão com o Logan, certo? Fique e termine ele.

— Tem certeza que é uma boa...

— É o que Blaine teria feito.

Shane o encarou, e então suspirou. Ele sorriu um pouco.

— … está bem.

Reed sorriu nervosamente e assentiu.

— Certo.

Shane assentiu para ele, sorrindo um pouco, e foi para seu próprio quarto. Reed olhou para o anel em suas mãos e, agora sozinho, fez uma dança ridícula, abanando-se antes de pular na cama com um baque. _Que _raios _você está fazendo, Reed Van Kamp?_

* * *

><p>— Kurt?<p>

Kurt ergueu os olhos quando Blaine entrou na cozinha. O contratenor mantinha Ethan afastado pela frente da camisa, segurando uma tigela de cookies longe dele enquanto o outro gêmeo estava preso ao chão por Dwight. Todos eles olharam para Blaine, piscando.

Blaine tentou com muita determinação ignorar o fato de que havia cookies, farinha e ovos por toda a cozinha, e tentou não mencionar para Kurt que seu imaculado cabelo estava sujo de farinha e que havia massa de cookie em sua bochecha. Ele apenas sorriu.

— Posso falar com você lá fora rapidinho?

Todos se entreolharam. Kurt pegou os cookies e soltou Ethan, abraçando a tigela proteticamente antes de seguir até Blaine. Ele estava _certo _de que ouvira Ethan choramingar quando ele tirou os cookies dele, mas apenas os ignorou. Blaine estava segundo a porta aberta, mas apenas quando Kurt estava prestes a sair ele parou, virou-se para trás, jogou três cookies — uma disputa violenta se seguir — e seguiu Blaine, oferecendo-lhe a tigela.

— Obrigado. — Blaine sorriu, aceitando um. Kurt também se serviu de um e o seguiu além da sala de estar, onde bolas de plásticos multicoloridas estavam dispersas por tudo quando é lado. Eles contornaram o ponte de neon brilhante ornamental que estava sobre uma "lagoa" de chocolate e rum, o qual estava conectado à cachoeira, e desviaram dos balanços com os trilhos enfeitados com pirulitos no corredor.

Kurt maravilhou-se com o fato do quão imunizado a essas coisas ele já estava a esse ponto.

Blaine não disse muito — ele apenas segurou sua mão e o guiou até o elevador. Quando as portas cromadas se fecharam, ele soltou a respiram e o soltou. Kurt olhou para ele.

— Sobre o que você queria conversar?

Por um momento, Blaine levemente tamborilou os dedos na parede, parecendo contemplativo. E então ele disse:

— … é verdade que... Logan disse que ama você?

Kurt parou no meio de uma mordida no seu cookies. Ele engoliu e olhou para Blaine. Blaine apenas o olhou de volta, apenas esperando, com nenhuma outra emoção decifrável em seu rosto.

— … sim — disse Kurt finalmente.

Blaine soltou a respiram, lambendo os lábios e assentindo sobriamente.

— Nas coxias... antes de eu tocar?

— É... quem te contou?

— Wes e David.

— Ah...

Blaine pareceu deliberar por um momento. E então o sino tocou e as portas do elevador se abriram no térreo. Ele indicou para que Kurt o seguisse. Os dois deles saíram, passando pela portaria até a rua, onde pessoas bem-vestidas saíam de carros e entravam em prédios com o mesmo ar sofisticado que eles.

Depois de um momento, Blaine disse:

— Provavelmente isso não é da minha conta, mas eu só... — Ele finalmente desistiu e ergueu os olhos. — … você já disse algo para ele? Em resposta, quero dizer?

Kurt balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Não ainda. — Ele suspirou. — Tentei ontem. — Ele o olhou. — E _é _da sua conta. Vocês têm história juntos. E não é uma boa. Isso meio que preocupa.

— Só estou dizendo que enquanto eu entendo que algumas pessoas se sentem... atraídas por você, ele é...

— E eu só estou dizendo que tenho minha própria opinião sobre o assunto — disse Kurt, arqueando sua sobrancelha delicadamente. — E essa opinião está... se definindo, enquanto falamos. — Ele desviou os olhos. — Logan é do jeito que ele é. E acho que ele está tentando. Já vi várias pessoas que tentam até a morte. Sou um desses. Então ele... — Ele deixou a voz morrer e deu de ombros.

Blaine o encarou, um pouco surpreso, e abaixou o olhar.

— … certo. — Ele assentiu um pouco. — Claro que sim. Você é meio que obstinado. Tem todo direito te formar sua própria opinião.

— Certo... — Kurt assentiu lentamente. Ele olhou para ele. — Então...

— Não, eu só estava... pensando. — Blaine fez um gesto para Kurt ignorar, sentindo-se de certa forma destruído. Lamentar em sua cabeça raramente era tão ruim. — Não é nada importante.

— Blaine, alguém já te disse que seu rosto é tão expressivo que você poderia recontar todo o Don Quixote apenas com suas expressões faciais? — Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O quê?

Kurt o fuzilou com os olhos.

— É importante — disse ele. — Seu rosto diz que é. — Ele caminhou até ele. — Olha, você quer que eu odeio ele _tanto _assim?

Blaine o encarou, surpreso.

— Não, quer dizer... não _odiar, _só...

* * *

><p>— Eles não estão na mesma página, estão? — murmurou Evan, que estava bisbilhotando pelas portas de entrada, mastigando cookies. Ethan tristemente balançou a cabeça, pegando um pedaço do cookie que seu irmão estava segurando.<p>

— Isso é _triste, _isso é tão... — David balançou a cabeça.

— O que exatamente é a conversa aqui? — perguntou Dwight, piscando.

— O que Kurt está pensando é _por que Blaine quer tanto que eu odeie Logan é porque ele é ex dele mesmo se ele está tentando mudar ele quer voltar com ele ou algo assim? — _disse Evan com um tom monótono.

— E o que Blaine está pensando é _ele gosta dele e vai confessar isso droga eu foi um idiota por pensar que podia fazer Kurt se apaixonar por mim — _adicionou Ethan no mesmo tom.

— Ou algo nessas linhas — ambos terminaram.

Wes engoliu seu cookie, parecendo aborrecido.

— Uau, esses dois precisam levar uma tijolada na cara.

— _Várias _tijoladas — concordaram os gêmeos.

— Shane está no quarto dele, preparando-se para ir embora. Reed está no quarto dele murmurando monólogos incoerentemente com a cabeça enterrada debaixo de um travesseiro. — Dwight piscou. — Acho que ele está possuído. Tentei espirrar um pouco de água benta nele, mas ele apenas jogou um travesseiro em mim e me disse pra ir embora. Deixei um círculo de sal grosso ao redor da cama dele só para garantir, assim ele não escapa.

— Você tem tanta sorte da gente gostar de você, cara... — Wes suspirou.

— Sal grosso nunca machuca nada que seja inocente! — retrucou Dwight.

— Dá pra vocês calarem a boca agora? Estamos tentando espionar aqui — vociferou David.

— Mas eles estão comendo todos os cookies enquanto conversam — choramingou Wes para ele.

* * *

><p>Em algum ponto, a conversa diminuiu e os dois foram deixados com uma pausa desconfortável, ambos pensando o que diabos estava passando pela cabeça do outro. Kurt, que estava ficando um pouco irritado, finalmente disse:<p>

— Por que estamos discutindo sobre esse cara tão de repente?

Blaine olhou para ele.

— Não sei. Pareceu relevante agora, considerando que você e eu estamos...

— … estamos...? — incentivou Kurt expectativamente.

— Ele... — Blaine tinha certeza que Kurt não podia estar tão obtuso assim. — … ele meio que está entre nós, não é?

Todos os outros garotos de Dalton agora estavam gesticulando com suas mãos expectativamente, esperando que Alice fizesse a conexão. Kurt apenas encarou para Blaine com os olhos cerrados em descrença.

— Está...? — Kurt piscou. _O que... você realmente acha que ele está entre a gente? Porque eu discordo. — _O que isso quer dizer? O jeito que eu vejo ele é completamente diferente do jeito que vejo você.

Apenas se os garotos de Windsor estarem quase pulando, pois Kurt estava _quase _confessando seus verdadeiros sentimentos bem ali e agora, o monitor apenas o encarou.

— Então você simplesmente _gosta _dele, então? Apesar de tudo? — _Não posso deixar ele fazer isso, eu achei que algo já estava acontecendo entre a gente!_

_ — _Não estou dizendo que ele é um santo, mas acho que ele merece a chance de consertar essa confusão sem o resto de nós sufocando ele. É errado eu querer dar uma chance para ele?

— Isso é doloroso, é oficialmente doloroso e eu vou trancar eles na despensa. — Wes estava a meio caminho de abrir a porta quando os outros o seguraram.

— Tudo bem, então — disse Blaine, olhando para a expressão de Kurt e sentindo-se ansioso. — Sou todo a favor de ele parar de explodir em todo mundo metade do tempo também. Mas... eu realmente achei... — Ele se calou.

_Eu realmente achei que você ia me escolher._

Ele soltou um longo suspirou e então colocou a mão no ombro de Kurt. Ele sorriu um pouco ao dizer:

— Não é nada. O que quer que você decida é.. é a sua escolha e apenas sua. E tenho que ficar feliz com isso.

Kurt olhou para ele com confusão.

— O quê?

— Sobre Logan — disse Blaine. — Se... é isso o que você realmente... eu sinto muito ter ficado no caminho. — Ele se virou em direção a porta.

— Blaine! — Kurt o seguiu, agora mais confuso do que nunca. — Você _não _está no caminho! — Ele segurou sua mão, apertando firme. — Não faz diferença ele estar lá ou não!

Blaine parou, e então olhou para ele. Ele pareceu considerar por um minuto, e então sorriu um pouco.

— … faz para mim. — Mas ele segurou a mão de Kurt com mais força quando viu a expressão no seu rosto. — Ei. Não me olhei assim. — Ele sorriu um pouco e se aproximou. — Está tudo bem.

— Podemos não brigar antes do Ano Novo? — perguntou Kurt, parecendo um pouco irritado, querendo sacudi-lo mesmo enquanto seu coração batia com força³. Seu rosto não demonstrava nada, mas ele tinha certeza de que suas mãos eram o suficiente. Elas se seguravam as de Blaine com um tremou que poderia ser culpa do frio. — Isso é ridículo. Eu _cheguei _ao Ano Novo por causa da ajuda que você me deu. Ou então eu ainda estaria em uma lata de lixo em McKinley.

— Acho que sim... — Blaine sorriu fracamente, ainda segurando suas mãos, perguntando-se por que elas estavam tão quentes quando, se Kurt ficava nervoso, elas normalmente ficavam quentes.

— É... — Kurt revirou os olhos. — Até aonde a gente sabe, ele pode nem aparecer de qualquer jeito.

_Ah. _Blaine apenas sorriu para Kurt. _Eu realmente acho que ele vai aparecer. Depois que ele ver aquilo... ele vai aparecer. E então... fim de jogo._

* * *

><p>— Eu <em>prestes <em>a realmente dar uma tijolada neles — murmurou Wes das portas. — E não vou demorar muito para encontrar um tijolo.

— Eles estão de mãos dadas. É um bom sinal — salientou David.

— É, mas eles andam de mãos dadas _desde que se conheceram... — _Dwight fez uma careta, sentindo-se mais como uma relutante "fada madrinha" do que qualquer outro. Ele se perguntava às vezes porque se deixava ser arrastado para essas coisas. — Algum progresso seria bom.

— Mas ele não beijou ele debaixo do visco? — disse Evan.

Depois disso os outros o encaram em choque.

— Quando foi isso?

— Antes das férias, na escola, quarto do Blaine, entrada da porta. — Ethan sorriu, gesticulando como uma mão. — Foi a grosseria mais fofa, doce, queridinha-da-mamãe que você já viu em Windsor.

— A gente precisou visitar um dentista depois — acrescentou Evan com um sorriso convencido. — Foi doce a esse ponto.

Os outros não tinha certeza se deviam ficar felizes ou completamente enojados, então Wes se decidiu por franzir a testa e disse:

— Por que eles não podem ficar daquele jeito então...? — Ele indicou os dois no outro lado da porta. — Antes que Logan faça alguma coisa?

— Isso é pra eles resolverem — disse Evan. — Infelizmente.

— Bom, nunca vamos chegar a lugar nenhum então. — David parecia contemplativo, e então repentinamente ergueu os olhos. — Droga. Eles estão vindo. Rápido! Pro elevador!

O quinteto imediatamente correu para o elevador particular que levava ao andar dos gêmeos, virando a esquina no momento que Blaine e Kurt entraram novamente. Os outros garotos quase se esmagaram com a pressa em colocar o polegar no leito — os gêmeos também tinham inserido as digitais de todos para que eles pudessem sair e entrar quando quisessem — antes de as portas do elevador se abrirem e eles correrem para dentro.

As portas tinham acabado de se fechar quando Kurt e Blaine apareceram no corredor.

Kurt ainda tinha que soltar a mão de Blaine, e decidiu que enquanto ele tinha esse momento, ele tinha quer perguntar.

— … Blaine. Sobre... aquela vez que você me beijou debaixo do visgo.

O outro garoto parou e virou-se para ele. Por um momento Blaine parecia desconfortável, mas então disse:

— O que tem isso?

Kurt caminhou até ele diretamente, jogando a cautela para o vento.

— Você me beijou porque eu estava debaixo de um visgo ou... — Ele engoliu e fixou os olhos diretamente nos de Blaine.

Blaine levou dois segundos para preparar uma resposta. Ele puxou a mão que estava segurando, trazendo Kurt um pouco mais perto. Quando ele olhou para lábios de Kurt, ele nem tentou mais esconder. Ele o segurou ali, esperando qualquer sinal de Kurt querer se afastar, mas não recebeu nenhum. Depois de sete segundos, então, Kurt ficou vermelho e abaixou os olhos.

Isso permitiu a Blaine que pensasse um pouco mais claramente. Mas ele sorriu levemente e o soltou.

— … isso responde sua pergunta? — ele perguntou gentilmente.

— Com certeza, sim... — murmurou Kurt automaticamente, virando os olhos para a parede e sentindo aliviado que sua sanidade retorna. _Isso... fora tão ruim para o coração dele._

Blaine apenas sorriu para si mesmo. E porque Kurt tinha sido tão direto, ele decidiu retribuir, enquanto o elevador lentamente retornava e anunciava sua presença. Ele olhou para Kurt e disse:

— … talvez fosse se você ficasse perto de mim durante a festa.

Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. Blaine apenas deu de ombros lentamente com um sorriso e adicionou:

— Você não quer estar no meio de estranhos quando as luzes se apagarem.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e os dois entraram enquanto Kurt também dava de ombros, escondendo um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— … tudo bem por mim.

O que se seguiu por a viagem de elevador mais inacreditavelmente tensa para o andar dos gêmeos, mas por alguma razão estúpida, ambos os garotos estavam sorrindo.

* * *

><p><em>1: no original é <em>get sniped, _mas eu nunca ouvi essa expressão antes e o google foi inútil. Alguém sabe o que significa?_

_2: pintor famoso._

_3: original: "Kurt asked, looking a little irritated, wanting to throw him off even as his heart went pounding away." Eu honestamente não entendi essa frase._

* * *

><p><em>NT: "E então, quando o elevador parou e as portas se abriram, eles perceberam que o lugar estava vazio. Kurt olhou para Blaine com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas Blaine apenas deu de ombros e seguiu o caminho até seu quarto. Suspirando, Kurt seguiu a direção oposta, até a cozinha, mas parou na porta e olhou para trás. Blaine também tinha parado antes de entrar no quarto, e o observava com uma expressão indecifrável. E então ambos estavam correndo na direção um do outro e se encontraram no meio do caminho, mãos agarrando roupas e grudando seus corpos enquanto suas bocas se juntavam, o beijo feroz e desinibido, como se eles precisassem dos lábios do outro mais do que ar."  
><em>

_Desculpa. Eu não resisti ;D (isso fui eu que escrevi, está bem? Não é da história. Repito: isso sou eu sendo uma péssima tradutora e reclamando (de certa forma) da demora com o maldito beijo. Não faz parte do original!)  
><em>

_Eu tentei traduzir o capítulo inteiro para compensar por semana passada (essa semana?), mas não consegui. Ele é mesmo longo. Então vou cortar aqui, porque a próxima parte já é a festa. Vou viajar no feriado, então provavelmente só vou conseguir postar no domingo._

_E preciso salientar mais uma vez. Vou corrigir o Wes, porque uma tijolada não seria o suficiente. Eu queria jogar uma _bigorna _na cabeça do Kurt e do Blaine enquanto estava traduzindo. Sério, eu tinha esquecido como era frustrante a demora para eles finalmente ficarem juntos nessa história._

_Maaas a próxima parte é a festa, e as coisas começam a ficar... interessantes xP_

_E pra **Leeh** que perguntou: foi ótima a apresentação! Obrigada por perguntar :D Foi meu retorno aos palcos depois de quatro anos, então foi bem emocionante :)_

_Até domingo que vem!_


	18. Episódio 16: 3…2…1… parte 2

_**Dalton**_

**Episódio 16: 3…2…1… — parte 02**

* * *

><p>A força da música que vinha do apartamento com cada nota de baixo era como uma parede batendo-se contra pele. As luzes prismáticas do local poderia completamente cegar um corpo, e isso era depois dos lasers que saiam de parede em parede, atravessando a expansão de corpos no enorme apartamento, cada um deles tendo sido avisado para vestir suas melhoras roupas "infantis" para combinarem com a temática.<p>

Em resultado, o louco parquinho de crianças à la fábrica do Willy Wonka estava populada de parede a parede por belas "crianças". Como os Warblers e garotos de Dalton surgiam no andar por um convite especial — mostrando o escudo de suas casas para os seguranças ao elevador —, assim também faziam as garotas que também tinham sido convidadas, ou eram seus pares.

Kurt nunca tinha visto tantas garotas tão lindas em sua vida. Metade delas tinham um metro e setenta no mínimo, e estavam vestidas com meias até os joelhos, vestidos de renda com anáguas, maria-chiquinhas cacheadas, ou até camisetas, shorts e suspensórios — todas elas uma frota de pernas eternas. Os garotos de Dalton — depois de um semestre de ambiente predominantemente controlado por testosterona — estava extremamente felizes com as redondezas.

— Ah, graças a _Deus... — _Wes suspirou ao afundar em uma das cadeiras com almofadas enormes, estofadas com micropérolas, que eram feitas para parecerem com um grão de feijão gigante. Ele inclinou-se, tomando um gole do copo de vidro para champanhe que estava cheio com a mistura alcoolizada de chocolate que estava no rio que atravessava a sala. — Depois que Tabitha fugiu com o Derek, eu estava positivamente necessitado.

— Você está cercado por uma centena de garotas _mais que _gostosas... e você está pensando na garota-propaganda das Banshees, Tabitha. — David assentiu lentamente como se estivesse tentando compreender isso. — Certo...

— E na metade do tempo, você fica implicando com o Blaine e o Kurt... — Evan sorriu torto enquanto tomava uma bebida verde brilhante que ficava vermelha no fundo do copo, suas roupas imaculadas já bagunçadas com a dança na pista.

Ethan sorriu, bebendo o mesmo coquetel que seu irmão, ao dizer:

— Então, basicamente, tudo que vocês têm somos nós.

— Estou investido demais com aqueles dois a esse ponto — resmungou Wes. — Se ao menos eles se desse ao _trabalho..._

— O problema deles é que ele se gostam demais — disse Reed, balançando a cabeça ao tomar um gole de seu suco de maçã, a única coisa que confiava em tomar naquela festa. — Eles têm medo de irem longe demais e então arruinarem as coisas. Eles não acham que podem arriscar arruinar o que eles têm.

— Bom, é um novo ano... — suspirou Evan, olhando para a tela da TV, assistindo a Times Square continuar a enlouquecer. O relógio estava batendo.

— Ou, pelo menos, vai ser em uma hora — disse Ethan.

— Já? — perguntou Reed, surpreso.

A música estava começando a ficar ainda mais alta. M&Ms estava caindo do teto com os canhões que explodiam a cada cinco minutos. Os dois caras na bancada do DJ pareciam-se disturbadamente com o duo do Daft Punk. Uma gigantesca tela widescreen que ia de um lado para o outro do corredor mostrava diferentes locais. Uma sirene soou pela sala, fazendo todos olharem para cima enquanto uma voz computadorizada dizia:

— _Uma hora até o Ano Novo._

O lugar explodiu em conversas e vivas animados. A música mudou, preenchendo o local com música pop. Alguns dos convidados começaram a se direcionar para as armas que atiravam leite maltado (a quantidade do arsenal de doce na sala era apavorante) e a tombar um sobre ao outro.

Foi nesse ponto que, após de um salva particularmente excelente das armas e algumas cantorias de alguns Warblers bêbados, as portas do elevador zumbiram ao se abrir e Logan Wright adentrou a festa. Com uma multidão tão grande e a música tão alta, os Windsor não o notaram a princípio e nem ouviram outros garotos de Dalton cumprimentando-o quando ele passava por eles.

As luzes piscaram pelo andar e Logan chegou, sorrindo para si mesmo ao olhar ao redor. Algumas das garotas lançaram-lhe olhares interessados quando o viram, mas apesar de ele sorrir para elas, ele não estava interessado. Sua cabeça não estivera tão limpa havia dias. Ele sabia o que queria.

Logan viu Blaine — ele estava com seu irmão, conversando com ele perto de uma das portas que levava aos outros quartos. Logan aproximou-se o bastante para ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, mas eles estavam tão distraídos que nem o perceberam.

— Eu vi suas malas... — disse Blaine, audivelmente, para ser escutado sobre a música. — Por que você está guardando as coisas?

— Vou embora logo depois da festa — respondeu Shane no mesmo tom. Ele sorriu fracamente para o irmão. — Já fiz besteira demais. Vou mais cedo para o Colorado e causar confusão por lá.

Blaine parecia preocupado e confuso.

— Shane, se é sobre o vídeo...

— Não, não... — Shane ergueu uma mão para ele. Ele claramente já tomara alguma coisa, mas não o bastante para ser sequer considerado bêbado. — Vou embora. É isso. Só estou aqui porque... bem, porque um anjo pediu que eu ficasse. — Ele sorriu.

Logan assentiu para si mesmo. Então sua suspeita estivera certa — fora Shane quem colocara o vídeo de Blaine e Kurt cantando juntos em seu casaco.

Blaine disse:

— Olha, você não _tem _que ir. A gente pode ter exagerado um pouco...

— Blaine, é sério — disse Shane, balançando a cabeça, o álcool sobrepondo-se a algumas de suas inibições. — Não posso fazer mais isso com você, ou Reed... Vou voltar para casa e ser bom. Ser bom e parar de ser uma bosta de confusão tão grande.

Mas o pensamento de seu irmão voltar para a mentira que ele vivia por causa do pai não era agradável para Blaine de qualquer jeito.

— Olhá, você cometeu um erro...

— _Um? — _Shane começou a rir como um maníaco, pegando um dos coquetéis quando um garçom passou. Blaine tirou o copo de suas mãos, colocou-o em uma superfície próxima e puxou seu irmão para um lugar presumivelmente mais seguro para conversar.

Logan assistiu-o sair. Ele moveu-se para pegar o coquetel que os irmãos tinham deixado para trás, e então procedeu a encontrar seu alvo.

Ele encontrou sua presa conversando com o monitor da Hanover, vestido naquela mesma forma interessante — uma blusa de gola azul e o que parecia ser um casaco gigantesco, vermelho, enfeitado por pele que era tão grande que tivera que ser dobrado em seus ombros, fazendo-o parecer uma daquelas bonecas que garotas amavam vestir.

Kurt estava rindo de algo que Justin estava dizendo — em relação a como o carro alegórico dos Stuarts certa vez queimara e esfumeara por dias depois de uma casual batalha causada pela notória rivalidade entre Windsor e Stuart — e ele ergueu os olhos quando Logan se aproximou com um sorriso.

— Oi!

Kurt parecia entretido.

— Oi! Você não está... vestido a caráter?

Logan estava usando roupas impecáveis acizentadas que lembravam às vestidas por modelos parisianos dessa estação, e apenas sorriu.

— Claro que estou!

— Ah é? De quê? Filho de político?

Logan fingiu ter sido magoado.

— Ai... — Ele sorriu torto. — Não, na verdade, deveria ser óbvio que sou o lobo mal. Todo cinza e tal. — Ele olhou para a jaqueta vermelha de Kurt e sorriu. — Chapeuzinho Vermelho?

— Só porque você é mais alto que eu... — Kurt revirou os olhos.

— Ei, Justin! — Logan sorriu, apertando a mão do outro monitor. Justin apenas sorriu e ergueu o copo para ele.

— Você parece bem — disse Justin. — Melhor do que antes!

— Pareço, não é? — Logan sorriu. — Me sinto ótimo! — Ele olhou para Kurt e sorriu para ele. — Extremamente ótimo!

Kurt ficou um pouco surpreso.

— Bom, você parece melhor! — Sua voz quebrou-se apenas levemente enquanto ele tentava falar mais alto que a música. Justin e Logan riram, e Kurt ficou vermelho e empurrou Justin.

— Aqui — disse Logan, estendendo-lhe o coquetel com um sorriso. — Molhe a garganta. Se você perder essa voz, os Warblers vão estar ferrados.

Kurt olhou para o coquetel preocupadamente.

— Hm... não, vou passar. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Tenho um histórico extremamente ruim com álcool.

— É? — Logan piscou, intrigado.

* * *

><p>— Blaine! — gritou Reed, correndo até ele. Atrás dele, as luzes piscaram. A contagem regressiva chegara aos trinta minutos. Ele deslizou em algumas bolas de plástico no chão e caiu no carpete. Um dos Warblers sentado por perto disse:<p>

— Reed, cara, você está bem?

— Ótimo... — Ele bateu na roupa. Blaine o alcançou, com Shane seguindo, e disse:

— Ei, Reed, calma aí. Você não bebeu nada, não é?

— Não — respondeu Reed, balançando a cabeça e batendo nas suas insanamente caras calças. Mas ele virou-se para Blaine com olhos arregalados. — Ouvi um dos garotos de Stuart dizendo que Logan já chegou.

— O quê? — Blaine olhou ao redor rapidamente. Ele não conseguia reconhecer ninguém com as luzes trêmulas, a música e todos os corpos no local. A festa estava ficando insana e ainda mais pessoas continuava a chegar; e Blaine percebera que alguns não eram mais de Dalton. Ele não tinha ideia de como eles entraram, mas se os gêmeos não fizessem algo logo, haveria alguns problemas bem sérios.

Ele abriu caminho pela multidão imediatamente, procurando por Kurt. Ele pensara que como Logan não aparecera depois de duas horas de festa, ele poderia ter mudado de ideia. Shane segurou a mão de Reed.

— Vem, vamos avisar ao gêmeos que a festa tá saindo do controle. — Em sua mão livre, Shane estava segurando a bagagem de mão para o avião.

Reed a viu facilmente conforme Shane a usava para abrir caminho entre a multidão.

— Já está indo embora?

Shane apenas assentiu.

— Sim. Depois disso, sumo daqui. Mas primeiro tenho que achar os gêmeos, e então falar com Blaine de novo. — Ele olhou para Reed. — E então vou embora. — Ele sorriu.

— … você está _bêbado? — _perguntou Reed suspeitosamente.

— Não, na verdade. Eu tomei uns copos, mas demora para o álcool me afetar. É por isso que sempre fico com o delicioso trabalho de levar todo mundo para casa. E acredite em mim, você perde conta de quanto alguém pode vomitar num carro.

Reed parecia enojado — e ele deslizou em uma das bolas de leite maltado no chão. Shane sentiu-o puxar sua mãos ao cair e reagiu imediatamente, puxando-o e girando-o no ar e segurando sua mão livre enquanto Reed se apoiava em seu peito. Eles acabaram parecendo como se tivessem saído de um filme do Fred Astaire.

Reed o encarou.

— … uau.

Shane o encarou de volta, um pouco atordoado.

— Eu faço dança no meu tempo livre. — Ele deu de ombros rapidamente. Vendo que Reed ainda estava com o corpo grudado ao seu, ele o soltou imediatamente. — Certo. Ok. Desculpa. Os gêmeos?

— Os gêmeos — concordou Reed, e os dois seguiram caminho.

* * *

><p>— <em>Quinte minutos para o Ano Novo. — <em>O local explodiu em vivas e conversas, pessoas movendo-se pela multidão, preparando-se para a meia noite. A tela _widescreen_ revelou a aglomeração na Times Square, esperando que a bola caísse.

Blaine virou-se e encontrou-se cara a cara com Logan.

— Olá, Blaine! — disse Logan, sorrindo um pouco. — Festa interessante, apesar de estar saindo um pouco do controle. — Ao redor dele, pessoas continuaram a dançar e festejar alegremente no gigantesco parquinho de crianças que os gêmeos tinham construído. Eram apenas os dois deles agora, se encarando.

— Então você também está aqui agora? — Blaine o encarou em retorno. Como uma conversa séria, era estranho tê-la ali, onde eles tinham que gritar sobre a música para serem ouvidos.

— Acho que você sabe porque eu estou aqui — respondeu Logan. Ele parecia inacreditavelmente controlado. Ou era apenas confiança?

— Cadê o Kurt? — perguntou Blaine friamente.

— Com o Justin. Não fiz nada com ele — disse Logan facilmente. — Nem dei nenhum álcool para ele. Relaxe!

— Acho que você vai entender quando digo não, vou ficar de olho — retrucou Blaine, lançando-lhe um olhar incrédulo. — É a única razão para você estar tão focado agora. E Shane me contou o que ele fez.

— Ah... — Logan assentiu, sorrindo. — Imaginei que foi Shane quem me passou tão importante mensagem. Foi um pouco audacioso demais para ser feito por alguém de Windsor, na verdade!

Ele definitivamente tinha voltado a seu antigo eu. Aquela confiança calma era Logan sem medicação. Isso seria bom enquanto ele continuasse calmo. Era apenas quando ele se irritava que as coisas ficavam preocupadas. Blaine tomou vantagem da sua experiência ao pressioná-lo.

— Então o que você vai fazer agora? — Blaine o olhou calmamente. — Você não pode forcá-lo a nada. Nem eu posso. A vida é dele e ele escolhe.

— Bom, é por isso que estou aqui. – Logan suspirou, olhando ao redor. — Vim aqui como eu mesmo! Não a versão drogada, não como alguém saído de um hospício! Isso tem que ser um jogo justo ou jogo nenhum!

— Vê, esse é o seu problema. — Blaine balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se para que a música não abafasse suas palavras. — Você pensa que isso é um jogo! Sempre pensou que é algum tipo de jogo! Fez isso comigo e com... — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não é um jogo, Logan. Você sequer gosta mesmo dele genuinamente? Porque se está fazendo isso para se vingar de mim...

Logan fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e começou a rir.

— Por que estamos falando sobre isso aqui, no meio de uma sala lotada, gritando?

— Porque assim podemos gritar um com o outro o quanto quisermos! — respondeu Blaine.

— Então se eu vou gritar com você, assim seja! Não estou fazendo isso para me vingar! Vocês dois estão presos comigo! Mesmo que ele te escolha ao invés de mim, eu não vou descansar!

— Ótimo! — retorquiu Blaine. — Porque então talvez eu comece a acreditar que você mudou. Ele está tentando me convencer disso, mas até que eu mesmo veja, não acho que você deveria se aproximar...!

— Veremos sobre isso. — Logan repentinamente sumiu.

Blaine virou-se e correu na direção oposta. Ele tinha que encontrar Kurt antes que as luzes se apagassem. Não para beijá-lo ou algo assim — mas apenas para garantir que o que quer se fosse feito nessa noite, inclusive por ele, fosse escolha de Kurt.

Ninguém mais.

* * *

><p>— Cinco minutos para o Ano Novo!<p>

— Ali! — gritou Wes, apontando para Blaine, que estava passando pela multidão até eles. — Blaine! Aqui, cara! Venha cá! Onde diabos você estava?

— Cadê o Kurt? — perguntou Blaine, sem fôlego.

— Não vimos ele — disse Reed, parecendo ansioso. — Vimos Justin e ele disse que ele estava com ele, mas então foi procurar por _você_

— Cadê o Logan? — perguntou David audivelmente.

— Ele está aqui. Vi eles e ele ainda está em algum lugar! — Blaine olhou ao redor. — Tenho que encontrar o Kurt. Já está quase na hora.

— Você _realmente _quer beijar ele para o Ano Novo, não é, cara? — Dwight o encarou.

Blaine balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Tenho que garantir que ele não seja _forçado _a beijar alguém.

Os gêmeos repentinamente ergueram os olhos.

— É melhor a gente ir logo!

— Por quê? — perguntou Reed.

— Porque programamos as luzes para piscarem que nem plucas pelos três minutos antes da meia noite antes de escuridão total! Se temos que encontrar Alice, é melhor fazer isso _agora _ou não vamos encontrar ele de jeito nenhum!

* * *

><p>Logan estava no meio dos corpos que dançavam com a música. As luzes estavam começando a preventiva tremulação, lenta que gradualmente aumentava. Eles olhou ao redor rapidamente por qualquer sinal de Kurt.<p>

E então ele avistou um vislumbre brilhante de vermelho em um casaco grande demais. Ele sorriu e ergueu sua voz ao se mover pela multidão.

Kurt ergueu os olhos quando o magro, cinzento corpo apareceu a sua frente. Com o piscar das luzes, as roupas pareciam serem feitas de metal. Algo como a armadura de um cavaleiro. Por causa de sua altura — Logan tinha que ser pelo menos tão alto quando Finn —, Kurt teve que olhar para cima para encontrar o par de intensos olhos verdes que ele identificara naquela primeira vez na sala do coral.

Logan se inclinou para ele e murmurou.

— Vermelho não é a sua cor. Você parece uma rosa pintada.

Kurt encolheu-se com a proximidade, mas disse:

— Bom, eu meio que gosto.

— Azul combina mais com você — disse Logan, sorrindo.

Kurt considerou por um instante.

— … azul é a minha cor preferida, na verdade. Mas vermelho é festivo e então que seja. — Sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com os olhos intensos focados nele, Kurt finalmente disse: — Você... você parece mais com o seu antigo eu, sabia?

— Isso é bom ou ruim? — perguntou Logan, piscando quase inocuamente..

Kurt olhou para ele, pensando.

— Eu... honestamente não sei.

— Bom... talvez eu finalmente esteja fazendo algum progresso. — Logan sorriu. — E sabe... posso honestamente dizer que é por sua causa.

— O quê? — Kurt quase riu. Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não, acho que, desta vez, você pode ficar com qualquer crédito que esteja me dando.

— Estou falando sério. — Logan sorriu. — … lembra do que eu te falei lá nas coxias?

Kurt abraçou o peito, sentindo-se desconfortável. Ele engoliu.

— Como esquecer... primeira vez em que um cara... um cara me disse que estava apaixonado por mim. — Ele gesticulou ansiosamente. — Podemos não falar sobre isso aqui? No meio da multidão?

— Multidões são os melhores lugar para conversar... — Logan deu um passo para a frente. — Ninguém escuta.

* * *

><p>Nesse momento, as luzes começaram a piscar.<p>

— Ah, não — Os gêmeos olharam para a luzes que piscavam em um ritmo palpitante.

_ — Três minutos para o Ano Novo._

Os gritos alcançaram outro decibel. A Times Square estava balístico nas telas por toda a parte. As luzes dançaram, mudando de cor com cada batida de clarão e escuridão.

— Kurt! — exclamou Blaine sobre o barulho. — Kurt!

Os gêmeos abriram caminho pela multidão, determinado a alcançar a estação do DJ, mas simplesmente não havia como passar por todo mundo. Eles tinham que ligar todas as luzes enquanto podiam.

— Evan! — gritou Ethan.

— Sim? — exclamou seu irmão enquanto eles andavam.

— Acho que a festa saiu um pouco de controle!

— Idem!

Os Windsors foram divididos enquanto seguiam direções diferente, procurando por seus amigos. David ficou ali, dividido entre o que tinha que fazer e o que precisava fazer. Ele tinha o celular em mão e tinha que ligar para Katherine no Ano Novo, mas seus amigos...

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Era Wes. Wes conseguia encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar. Sob as luzes piscantes, seu amigo assentiu.

— Tudo bem, cara. Faça o que precisa. A gente cuida disso. — E ele sumiu, com sorte para impedir uma crise. David engoliu, assentindo para si mesmo, e foi procurar uma varanda, discando o número de Katherine ao correr.

Dwight passou por Justin, que fora arrastado para toda a confusão.

— Perdi o Reed!

— O quê?

— Eu estava com ele um minuto atrás! E agora ele sumiu!

Justin escaneou a sala com a histeria piscante. Era impossível. Com as luzes, a multidão, as cores — não havia como ninguém encontrar alguém com o tamanho de Reed. Ele poderia estar no chão a essa hora, conhecendo-o, deixando tudo ainda mais perigoso.

Ele empurrou Dwight.

— Vá, só vá! — Ele xingou mentalmente. _Que bosta, Logan. O que é você — você aparece e os Windsors enlouquecem!_

* * *

><p>— <em>Dois minutos para o Ano Novo.<em>

Ouvi uma segunda onda de vivas. A espuma começou a preencher a sala. O que quer que os gêmeos tivessem planejado, não importava como a noite acabasse, definitivamente lhes renderia uma encrenca em grande proporção.

Justin estivera certo — Reed _estava _no chão nesse momento. Ele fora derrubado quando os vivas recomeçaram. Sobrava apenas dois minutos do ano.

Reed foi chutado na virilha por alguém que não viu. Ele engasgou-se com um choro e lutou para se levantar, tentando adivinhar onde estava. Um soluço de choro lhe escapou — ele sentia-se perdido.

— Reed! — Um braço forte o agarrou no meio da escuridão e ele foi puxado contra um corpo com força. — Tá tudo bem. Estou aqui, estou aqui. Você está bem.

Reed estava confuso por um momento.

— Shane! — Ele tremulamente o segurou.

* * *

><p>Kurt afastou-se, olhando ao redor com as luzes piscando.<p>

— Te-Tenho que encontrar os outros!

Logan segurou sua mão e a apertou com força.

— Tudo bem. Estou aqui! Não se preocupe.

— Kurt!

O contratenor olhou para cima rapidamente.

— Acho que ouvi Blaine.

— Ouviu? — Logan olhou ao redor.

* * *

><p>Blaine encontrou Justin ao cruzar a sala novamente.<p>

— Já viu algum deles? — ele perguntou assim que reconheceu seu amigo.

— Não. — Justin balançou a cabeça, olhando ao redor. — Para um cara tão alto como Logan, você imaginaria que... — Ele parou. — … Não é eles? — Ele apontou numa direção próxima às janelas.

* * *

><p>— <em>Um minuto para o Ano Novo.<em>

Os gritos alcançaram ainda outro decibel. A Times Square estava festejando. A bola começou o seu caminho para baixo progressivamente.

Kurt afastou as mãos de Logan.

— Logan, Blaine está procurando por mim.

— Pare de pensar em Blaine por cinco segundos! — Logan finalmente explodiu, segurando as mãos de Kurt firmemente. — Eu quero ficar com você por um minto sem ter que te ouvir falar sobre ele!

— Se acalme, Logan! — retrucou Kurt. — Pensei que você está bem agora. Por que está ficando tão bravo?

Logan engoliu e respondeu.

— Não estou medicado.

— O quê? — Kurt o encarou. — Por quê?

— Kurt! — Blaine chamou de novo.

* * *

><p>— <em>Trinta segundos para o Ano Novo...<em>

— Eu não tomei eles. — Logan balançou a cabeça. — Queria ser capaz de te dizer isso de novo para você saber que eu estava falando sério antes! — Ele seguro suas mãos com força. — Eu tentei, eu realmente realmente tentei, mas eu _sinto _quando estou com você. Achei que ficaria bem se apenas tentasse, mas não vale a pena.

Kurt o encarou, sem fala enquanto Logan continuava:

— Quando estou entorpecido, não me sinto feliz ou triste, mesmo quando você está por perto. Você mesmo disse. Eu não pareço eu mesmo. Esse sou eu, Kurt, esse é quem realmente sou. E sinto muito se sou uma pessoa tão terrível quando não estou medicado, mas a verdade é...

* * *

><p>— <em>Vinte segundos para o Ano Novo...<em>

— … mas a verdade é que esse sou eu que está horrivelmente, ridiculamente apaixonado por você e eu não posso fazer nada quando a isso! — Logan juntou as mãos.

Blaine os alcançou, ouvindo as palavras de Logan, e parou imediatamente, encarando-os.

Kurt olhou para Logan sem confusão ou hesitação. Ele apenas abaixou os outros e balançou a cabeça.

— … eu sei quem você é. Eu sei como você é com e sem medicação.

— _Dez... nove... oito..._

— A verdade é... Eu quero que você melhore. Você é tão melhor do que isso! Com ou sem medicação! O que for preciso!

Logan deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça.

— Você não tem que fazer isso sozinho — salientou Kurt.

— Não estou sozinho. — Logan sorriu um pouco. — Estou com você. — Ele inclinou para a frente no momento que Wes deslizou até Blaine. Blaine o segurou.

_ — Sete... seis... cinco..._

Logan parou a milímetros dos lábios de Kurt. A mão de Kurt estava segurando seu peito, mantendo-o afastado. Kurt o encarou firmemente, o coração acelerado no peito.

— Não posso.

— Por quê?

— … eu amo o Blaine.

* * *

><p>— <em>Três... dois... um! <em>Feliz Ano Novo!

* * *

><p>A Times Square explodiu em uma salva de fogos de artifício e luzes brilhantes. O apartamento tremeu com os gritos e os vivas de desejos de um Feliz Ano Novo. E todas as luzes no andar dos Brightman morreram. Corpos se prensaram, segurando e procurando por beijos de Ano Novo no meio da alegre folia.<p>

No meio do caos, Reed sentiu Shane segurá-lo firmemente contra seu corpo. Ele sentiu medo no começo, e então só confusão.

— Shane...?

— Tudo bem... — sussurrou Shane quietamente em seu ouvido na escuridão. — Estou com você. Vamos ficar aqui até as luzes se acenderem.

Shane manteve as mãos em sua cintura e nenhum outro lugar. Ele simplesmente ficou ali, mantendo Reed apoiado contra ele, protegendo-o de ser agarrado pelos corpos no local. Reed piscou na escuridão e se segurou contra Shane.

* * *

><p>Na escuridão da sacada, apenas as luzes dos prédios e dos fogos de artifício do lado de fora, David inclinou-se contra a parede, sorrindo gentilmente.<p>

— … Feliz Ano Novo, Katherine.

Uma voz gentil no outro lado da ligação, um aparelho para respirar obstruindo sua voz levemente, respondeu:

— Feliz Ano Novo, David. Estou com saudades.

— Eu te disse que eu podia passar o Ano...

— Não, David. — Sua voz fazia parecer que ela estava sorrindo. — Só estou com saudades. Volte quando puder. Vou estar esperando.

David sorriu.

— Está bem.

* * *

><p>Blaine encarou Kurt, a expressão de maravilhamento em seu rosto escondida pela escuridão. Seus olhos ficaram presos no lugar onde ele tinha visto Kurt por último.<p>

Logan o soltou lentamente. Ele murmurou na escuridão.

— … eu sei que sim. Era terrivelmente óbvio.

— Sinto...

— Você vai ter bastante para se desculpar depois, quando eu melhorar com isso e te fazer mudar de ideia — disse Logan, o esforço para se manter no controle mais evidente em sua voz. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos na escuridão. — Enquanto isso... — Sua mão trêmula se esticou na escuridão e empurrou Kurt levemente, mandando o contratenor diretamente para o corpo de outra pessoa.

Todas as luzes do apartamento Brightman voltaram — todas elas simultaneamente — em um poderoso murmúrio de eletricidade. Confete explodiu no ar, dourado e caindo sobre eles. A multidão explodiu em vivas enquanto a nevasca dourada os cobria.

Kurt ergueu os olhos para Blaine, que o segurava em seus braços. Blaine olhou para ele com um sorriu,e Kurt ficou vermelho ao vê-lo.

— Feliz Ano Novo, Kurt — murmurou Blaine.

Ele sorriu.

— Feliz Ano Novo, Blaine.

Da bancada do DJ, os gêmeos estavam segurando o controle que ligava todas as luzes, tentado acabado de colocá-lo em posição. Eles pareciam aliviados ao se entreolharem.

Tudo o mais sumiu da mente de Kurt quando ele olhou para Blaine.

— Por acaso... você não ouviu tudo aquilo, ouviu?

— Na verdade, ouvi. — Ele estava segurando-o com força, e o monitor inclinou para a frente junto com os últimos fogos de artifício, — … e eu amo você desde a primeira vez que te vi.

Kurt sorriu, um brilho vermelho fraco subindo a seu rosto enquanto ele permanecia próximo. Ele assentiu, juntando suas mãos enquanto Blaine o puxava mais perto. Os fogos de artifício terminaram com um último barulho, pontuando suas palavras.

— _Finalmente! — _Wes quase se jogou no tapete em alívio. David voltou para festa, guardando o celular e parecendo aliviado e feliz. Os gêmeos se inclinaram um contra o outro, sorrindo. Fogos de artifício explodiram do lado de fora, em todas as direções, gritando no ar e explodindo em jorrões de luz.

* * *

><p>Shane olhou para cima quando todas as luzes se acenderam e suspirou em alívio. Reed, prensado contra ele, respirou fundo enquanto Shane o soltou.<p>

— Certo. O mar de hormônio foi acalmado. — Shane sorriu. — Vá em frente.

— Ok... — Tremulamente, Reed bateu em suas roupas e olhou ao redor. — Temos que achar os outros.

— Sim, vamos achar todo mundo — disse Shane, sorrindo para ele. — Feliz Ano Novo, Reed.

Reed sorriu para ele e assentiu.

— Feliz Ano Novo, Shane. — Ele olhou ao redor e então viu um loiro familiar que estava seguindo para o elevador. — Onde ele está indo?

Dwight estava prestes a perguntar a mesma pergunta ao alcançar Logan, que acabara de entrar no elevador.

— Onde está o Kurt? — ele exigiu, apontando seu spray de água benta.

Logan apenas indicou a festa com um sorriso. Dwight piscou, olhando para trás, e então voltou-se para Logan e franziu a testa.

— Qual o seu problema?

Ao que o monitor apenas deu de ombros e disse:

— É o Ano Novo, Dwight. A diversão está apenas começando. Ele é a Lebre para a minha Tartaruga, mas a corrida ainda não acabou.

— Lebre...? — Dwight piscou, confuso. — Espere, mas o Blaine não é o Coelho?

Logan apenas sorriu e as portas do elevador se fecharam. Ele olhou para o espelho nas paredes e sorriu para si mesmo. Ele nunca se sentia com tanto controle em um longo tempo. Claro, ele não ganhara o beijo — e Kurt admitira que estava apaixonado por Blaine...

Mas depois de dias de medicação, ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma vez em que estava tão ansioso para começar a bolar planos como agora. _Então é isso que eles dizem com estar confortável com seu corpo..._

Seu celular tocou no saguão de entrada. Era Derek.

_ — Oi! Feliz Ano Novo, cara? Como foi? Pegou a Alice dos Windsors já?_

— Feliz Ano Novo para você também, mamãe. E não, não ainda. — Logan sorriu torto e suspirou alegremente. — Mas você me conhece. Gosto de desafios que me interessem. Já fiz isso uma fez antes. E vocês sabem o que eles dizem... é mais fácil pegar o que já está preso.

— _O quê? — _Derek soava perplexo.

Logan saiu na rua, onde o carro estava esperando. Ele sorriu e olhou para o andar da festa.

— Mal posso esperar para voltar para Dalton.

* * *

><p>A festa foi insana o suficiente para que, quando a polícia chegou à área uma hora e pouco mais tarde para limpar a confusão — "Que bebida alcoólica para menores? Só tem chocolate e doces aqui, oficial" — até os gêmeos estavam parecendo um pouco incertos. O andar estava quase totalmente destruído — havia detritos em tudo quanto é parte e mal assemelhava-se ao antigo esplendor.<p>

Foi apenas depois, quando já estava muito tarde na noite — ou muito cedo na manha do ano novo —, que o silêncio retornou para o apartamento dos Brightman. Agora era tudo uma vasta ruína.

_ — Uau... — _disse Wes, olhando para a confusão. Apenas os conspiradores de Windsor e alguns Warblers continuavam na área, examinando o estrago. Ele olhou para os gêmeos. — Seus pais vão matar vocês.

— Acontece vez ou outra — concordou Evan, sorrindo.

— Verdade... nunca dura muito. — Ethan deu de ombros.

— Eu nem beijei ninguém! — resmungou Wes. — E aquelas modelos da Victoria's Secret sem apareceram! — Ele encarou os gêmeos. — Isso não é justo.

— É só um beijo de Ano Novo, Wes. — David revirou os olhos. — Ultrapassado.

— Você tem Katherine. É claro que acha que é ultrapassado!

— Certo, venha aqui. — Ele puxou o amigo pela manga e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. — Viu! Feliz Ano Novo, Wes!

Os Warblers começaram a rir histericamente enquanto Wes os encarava, boquiaberto. Os gêmeos pareciam achar a cena particularmente ridícula e apenas racharam de rir, jogando-se nas poltronas em forma de grão de feijão. Eles podem ter tomado algumas doses, e essa poderia ser a razão para sua loucura intensificada.

— Cadê o Blaine e o Kurt? — perguntou Reed, olhando ao redor e não os vendo em lugar nenhum.

— Eles saíram. — Evan sorriu. — Acho que eles foram até a cobertura assistir o nascer-do-sol.

— Mas e o Logan?

— Foi embora — zombou Dwight, comendo um dos pirulitos ao remexer em seus bolsos à procura do celular. — Disse algo sobre uma tartaruga e uma lebre...

— Não a Tartaruga Fingida e o Grifo? — perguntou Ethan com um sorriso.

— Certeza que ele disse lebre. — Dwight revirou os olhos.

— Hm... — Justin parecia contemplativo, sentado em uma das mesas enquanto abria um _pixie stick¹_. — Bom, ele é durão, aquele lá.

— Eu realmente achei que ele ia matar o Blaine ou algo assim. — Shane estremeceu, balançando a cabeça. — Parece que ele realmente só quer uma chance com o Kurt.

— Não há chance _alguma _desde que Blaine cantou Teenage Dream. — Wes sorriu.

— É, bom, ainda não acabou — retrucou Dwight. — Quando voltarmos para a escola, vai ser a velha rotina. Ano Novo ou não, vou fazer uma linha de sal na droga da minha porta e vocês lunáticos podem fazer o que quiserem.

— _Você _é um de nós, lunáticos, Dwight — frisou David.

— Te garanto, comparado a vocês, sou perfeitamente são.

— Mal posso _esperar _para o dia que encontramos seu histórico psiquiátrico.

* * *

><p>²Na cobertura fria e cinza, Kurt estava encostado contra Blaine, adormecido. Blaine, apenas começando a acordar, tinha seu braço ao redor dele com certa dificuldade devido a enorme jaqueta de Kurt. Suas mãos estavam juntas, a proximidade mantendo ambos aquecidos. O céu acabara de começar a mudar de cor.<p>

Com os primeiros toques de laranja pintando o céu, muito parecido às pinturas que Reed fizera, Blaine ouviu Kurt murmurar e acordar de sua pequena soneca.

— …. não ganhei um beijo de Ano Novo no final das contas... — murmurou Kurt, ainda um pouco adormecido.

Blaine sorriu e cuidadosamente o cutucou com o ombro, erguendo seu queixo um pouco.

— Oi.

O outro garoto fracamente abriu seus olhos minimamente.

— Hm...?

Blaine sorriu para sua expressão sonolenta.

— Nada.

Ele voltou a olhar para a paisagem. O nascer do sol seria cortado por todos aqueles arranha-céus, mas na manhã no Ano Novo, a cidade que nunca dorme poderia quasse passar por pacífica.

— Sabe... — disse Blaine — … tecnicamente ainda é Ano Novo. — Ele olhou para a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Kurt piscou lentamente, a névoa em seus olhos ainda presente, mas sorriu um pouco ao erguer a cabeça, apoiando sua testa na de Blaine.

— … tecnicamente falando, sim.

Blaine estava olhando para seus lábios da mesma fora que ele fizera antes. Eles estavam tão próximos que dividiam a mesma respiração e seus cílios quase se tocavam. Kurt olhou para ele por debaixo dos seus dissimuladores cíliose murmurou:

— Então...

— … tecnicamente... — continuou Blaine — ... isso ainda conta, não é? — Ele pressionou seus lábios com força contra os de Kurt.

Eles mentiram quando falaram sobre fogos de artifício e beijos. Cem mil fogos de artifício deviam ter estourado quando o Ano Novo chegou, mas nada se comparava a beijar Blaine apropriadamente pela primeira vez. Era tudo toque, e respiração, e calor, e cheiro, e mãos agarrando que tremiam com auto-controle, com todo pensamento evaporando enquanto seus rostos continuassem próximos. Blaine encarou Kurt nos olhos com seu coração acelerado, e Kurt o encarou em retorno, sem medo nos seus olhos azuis. Seus lábios se encontraram de novo.

O sol nasceu sobre Nova York com os sons da vida finalmente retornando a seu lugar, mas Blaine e Kurt não voltariam para a realidade por pelo menos mais meia hora.

* * *

><p>Eles estavam no aeroporto, todos eles, enquanto Shane passava a alça da mala sobre o ombro com um sorriso. Ele era o único viajando sozinho. Os outros todos iriam no jato dos gêmeos.<p>

— Então todos vão me ligar, certo? — Ele sorriu, e então encarou Blaine. — Principalmente você. Apreciarei novidades hora ou outra. Mas você pode pular quão íntimos vocês dois ficam.

Kurt o encarou, corado, e Blaine bateu em seu ombro levemente.

— Pare com isso.

— Foi mal, foi mal. — Ele sorriu apologicamente para os outros. — Me desculpem por toda a confusão também. Mas pelo menos vou sair do pé de vocês agora.

— Não suma — disse Wes, batendo seu punho no de Shane.

— E lembre de _pensar, _aparentemente é bem útil. — David sorriu torto.

— Volte logo! — disse Evan, sorrindo.

— Ou simplesmente se transfira. — Ethan deu de ombros.

— Para Windsor!

— Isso seria _ótimo!_

— Parece razoável para mim!

— Que tão _não? — _Blaine os encarou. — Já tenho trabalho demais com todos vocês.

— Vou pensar sobre isso, mas não posso fazer promessas... — Shane sorriu, e então olhou para Reed, que estava apenas piscando para ele. — Foi muito bom te conhecer, Reed. — Ele estendeu uma mão.

Reed a encarou por um longo momento, e então decidiu ir para um abraço completo de vez. Shane ficou um pouco surpreso e ficou vermelho escarlate. Pigarreios e risadinhas ressoaram dos outros.

— Movam-se... — disse Kurt, earnestly puxando-os em uma outra direção, os olhos fulminantes. — Vamos, deixem eles sozinhos um pouco, eles têm que conversar.

— Por quê? — choramingou Evan.

Seu gêmeo fez bico.

— A gente...

Kurt os encarou profundamente, e, quando isso não funcionou, tirou um pedaço de cookie de seu bolso e o esmigalhou com a mão. Os garotos o seguiram sem reclamações, Dwight murmurando sobre cookies assombrados e como todos eles estavam sob o feitiço de sua deusa ectoplasmática.

Reed tirou algo da bolsa. Era um pequeno pedaço de papel enrolado em um tubo.

— Aqui.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Shane, mesmo que já o estivesse abrindo. Ele viu uma grande ondulação em vermelho, verde e amarelo que girava pela pintura. — Eu não sabia que você fazia arte moderna.

Reed apenas sorriu.

— É um dos meus novos projetos. Vou pintar as pessoas assim como me sinto por elas, pintando a música que acho que se encaixa melhor. Esse aqui... — ele ficou um pouco vermelho — … é você.

Shane caiu na risada, encarando a pintura.

— É louca! Amei! — Ele sorriu para ele. — Reed, obrigado. Por tudo, quer dizer. Sei que te assustei um pouco, mas você... você me aturou.

— Você conquista as pessoas — disse Reed com um sorriso. Ele pausou antes de acrescentar: — E vou sentir sua falta.

O sorriso de Shane suavizou e ele disse:

— … eu diria o mesmo, mas a magnitude da "falta" no meu caso é exponencial em comparação com a sua.

Reed abaixou a cabeça, corando.

— Olha, Shane...

— Eu sei. — Shane sorriu fracamente. — … você não gosta de mim como eu gosto de você. É bobo, não acha? Me apaixonar tão rápido. Mas você deixa as coisas tão fáceis. Eu não consigo evitar. — Ele sorriu. — Não se preocupe com isso. Não preciso que você me responda. Fico feliz em apenas olhar.

O rosto esquentando, Reed foi bater nele, apenas para errar e quase tropeçar nos próprios pés. Shane segurou seu braço instantaneamente, levantando-o e então o soltando. Reed piscou.

— Você é muito bom nisso, sabia?

— Suponho que sim. — Shane sorriu. Ele olhou para as telas do terminal. — Bom... agora sou eu. — Ele virou-se. — Adeus, Reed. Nos vemos em breve.

Reed sorriu e acenou.

— Até logo.

Shane o abraçou uma última vez — por mais tempo do que era geralmente normal. E as mãos de Reed demoraram-se em seus braços mesmo enquanto Shane se afastava. Ele de um passo para trás e acenou para Blaine.

— Tchau, Blaine! Te vejo nas férias, eu acho. Venha pra casa alguma hora.

— Você vai ficar bem? — perguntou Blaine, um pouco preocupado.

— Nada que não conseguia lidar! Tchau! — Shane acenou e seguiu para a plataforma, a pintura segura na mão.

Reed ficou ali, assistindo depois de ele desaparecer por tanto tempo que Kurt caminhou até ele e segurou seu ombro coberto por caxemira.

— Ei. Tudo bem?

Houve uma pausa. E então, sem qualquer aviso, Reed agarrou Kurt e começou a chorar.

— Ei! — Ele deixou passar o fato de que Reed estava deixando lágrimas, e provavelmente ranho, em seu Armani em um acontecimento único na vida de perdão e bateu suavemente em suas costas. — Por que você está chorando?

— Se houvesse uma palavra para isso, eu te diria, mas agora eu não _posso — _respondeu seu amigo entre arfadas. — Não sei por quê! Me sinto um idiota! Pelo amor de Deus, Kurt, me dê um tapa ou algo assim, não fique aí me olhando!

David e Wes pareceram um pouco assustado com isso. Kurt revirou os olhos.

— Está tudo bem... relaxe...

— Mal posso _esperar _para voltar para Dalton. — Reed supisrou, interrompido por soluçoes. — Tudo era tão _simples..._

— Pronto, pronto... — Kurt o abraçou, e deu de ombros aos outros que estavam encarando-os em choque e desconfiança. Dwight lhes lançou uma expressão de "estou rodado por pessoas loucas".

— Bom, gente — disse Evan alegremente. — Acho que é hora de dar adeus para Nova York e ir para casa.

— Até o perdido País dos Warblers — concordou Ethan.

Kurt, ainda abraçando Reed, olhou para Blaine, que sorriu.

— Não sei sobre você, mas estou Nova Yorkanizado.

— Ótimo. Quando voltarmos você pode começar des-Nova Yorkanizar.

— Por quê?

— Meus pais querem te ver.

* * *

><p><em>1: <em>tipo de doce.<em>_

_2: essa foi a primeira cena que eu traduzi desse capítulo. Era bom pensar — estamos chegando lá :)_

* * *

><p><em>NT.: posso ouvir um coro de aleluia? :D_

_Eu fiquei lembrando de Babylon (de Queer as Folk) durante a festa por algum motivo, apesar de lá, ao invés de uma paraíso infantil, haver strippers. Mas deve ser porque eu estava assistindo à série alguns dias atrás._

_Nada mais a acrescentar hoje._

_Até sábado ;*_

_P.S.: eu escrevi uma one-shot chamada Em Outro Mundo Qualquer, que é basicamente uma AU de Klaine nos anos 30. Se alguém estiver interessado, está postada aqui no FF também :)_

_P.S.S.: ainda tenho que pedir autorização para a autora, e provavelmente vai demorar um tempinho até eu começar a postar, mas se eu traduzisse uma fic M-rated, alguém aqui estaria interessado?_


	19. Episódio 17: Exploradores

**Dalton**

**Episódio 17: Exploradores**

* * *

><p>Toc.<p>

— Kurt?

Sem resposta.

Toc.

— Kurt...?

Ainda sem resposta.

Cuidadosamente, Finn empurrou a porta e bisbilhotou dentro do quarto branco e azul marinho, cuidadoso para qualquer sinal de garotos semi-vestidos que o tinham cumprimentado na última vez que ele entrara no quarto de seu meio-irmão. Felizmente, o único sinal de vida vinha da massa informe respirando sob o exuberante acolchoado na cama.

Kurt chegara cedo — ou tarde, dependendo que como você pensava sobre a hora — na noite anterior. O Ano Novo mal tinha começado quando ele apareceu na porta de entrada, parecendo cansado do voo mas inacreditavelmente feliz. Ele disse pouco além de "oi, Feliz Ano Novo", "estou de volta", "vou para o meu quarto e então vou desmaiar" e "boa noite" antes de sumir e nunca mais dar sinal de vida. Seu jantar passara intocado, o que estava bom por Finn porque isso queria dizer que ele podia repetir mais uma vez.

Já passava das dez da manhã, e devido a uma ordem que ele não podia desobedecer, ele agora tinha que acordá-lo. Finn andou na ponta dos pés silenciosamente sobre o carpete e então inclinou-se sobre Kurt. Ele o balançou cuidadosamente.

— EI. Ei, Kurt?

Com seu toque, Kurt sentou-se repentinamente na cama, tirando de baixo do travesseiro uma enorme arma de brinquedo Nerf, apontando-a diretamente para o rosto de Finn.

— _Epa! _Não atire! Sou eu! — Finn afastou-se instantaneamente, quase encostando-sena parede.

Kurt piscou lentamente, viu que era mesmo seu meio-irmão e abaixou a arma com uma revirada dos olhos.

— Deus, Finn, eu te disse para não entrar assim...

— Eu bati! — protestou Finn. — Duas vezes! — Ele fez uma careta para a arma Nerf. — Já é a segunda vez. Por que você_ guarda_ essa coisa com você?

— Força de hábito... Pelo menos não atirei em você desta vez. — Kurt coçou os olhos. — O que você quer?

— As garotas estão esperando lá fora — resmungou Finn ao sair do quarto.

Kurt assistiu-o ir, confuso, e então olhou para a arma em sua cama. Ele a jogou sob o travesseiro, revirando os olhos. Windsor estava começando a realmente enlouquecê-lo. E o que as garotas poderiam querer com ele agora? Ele arrastou-se para fora da cama e pegou seu celular na mesa de cabeceira.

_ Acabei de chegar a Windsor. Todo mundo está voltando — está uma loucura. Quando você vem? — B_

Kurt não poderia parar de sorrir mesmo se tentasse. Ele respondeu.

_Chego amanhã. Se sente tanto a minha falta, venha me visitar. — K_

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, possivelmente desconsiderando o que ele poderia ter acabado de fazer, e colocou o celular de volta na mesa. Ele levantou-se e começou a tentar parecer menos desordenado, levando consigo o enfeitado kit preenchido em sua maioria pelos presentes que recebera de Reed.

Ainda estava frio e ele abraçou a si mesmo quando, depois de um tempo, desceu as escadas. Enfiando-se no nosso sobretudo McQueen que os gêmeos lhe tinham dado no Natal, ele disse seu fraco "bom dia" para sua família ao passar por eles na cozinha. A porta de frente estava aberta e, quando ele saiu, ele apenas encarou.

As garotas estavam ali com olhares frios, braços cruzados. Rachel o encarava duramente. Mercedes e Quinn estavam arqueando as sobrancelhas. Tina o olhava com desconfiança. Brittany estava tão vaga e expectante como sempre, mas Santana estava olhando para ele com o mais fraco traço de um sorriso malicioso questionador em seu rosto.

— Quê? — perguntou Kurt, encarando-as.

Sem resposta. Elas apenas continuaram encarando. Mercedes, por outro lado, mostrou seu celular que ainda tinha uma das mensagens de Kurt na tela, e pontou para ela silenciosamente sem nem uma mudança na expressão.

Kurt piscou para o celular, e então revirou os olhos com um exagerado suspiro de rendição.

— … sim, é verdade.

Houve uma pausa de olhos arregalados que durou meio segundo antes de as garotas começarem a gritar, pulando nele como um único corpo e consequentemente derrubando-o no chão. Finn, que estava atrás de Kurt na sala, assistiu a tudo em confusão.

— Hm... eu deveria ficar preocupado com isso?

— Não, Finn, apenas chame o necrotério; eu vou matar elas nesse exato momento por sujarem esse sobretudo! — retrucou Kurt.

As garotas estavam felizes demais para ligar. Todas falando ao mesmo tempo, as palavras "Nova York!", "Radio City!", "presentes", "festa!" e, acima de tudo, "Você _beijou _ele! Você realmente beijou ele! Eram as mais óbvias.

— Estamos tão orgulhosas de você, garoto! — arfou Mercedes. — Eu disse, eu disse!

— Então você e o Blaine estão juntos oficialmente? — perguntou Rachel com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Ele é seu namorado agora? — perguntou Brittany inutilmente.

— Vocês deram uns pegas? — perguntou Santana seriamente. — Usou a língua?

Finn deu um salto mal perceptível.

— Ei, espere, _o quê?_

— O que é isso de Kurt beijar alguém? — demandou Burt da cozinha.

_Ai, meu bom Deus. _Kurt levantou em um salto, empurrando as garotas para fora da porta.

— Nada! — ele gritou em resposta. — Nada...! Estamos indo! Estamos indo agora! — Ele encarou as garotas que estavam todas rindo e falando. — Só caiam... _shiu... _fora! Caiam fora! — gritou ele antes que Finn pudesse contar tudo a Burt. — Vamos sair por um tempinho! — E então saiu, fechando a porta.

Ele fuzilou as garotas com os olhos e gesticulou para que elas se movessem rapidamente até see carro.

— Vão, vão ali, agora!

— Aonde a gente vai? — perguntou Mercedes, confusa e divertida.

— Você vai matar a gente agora...? — Brittany o encarou.

Kurt revirou os olhos com tão alto que sua pupilas quase não reapareceram.

— Se vamos falar sobre isso, pode ser em um raio de vários quilômetros de distância do meu pai e da espingarda dele? Tipo o Breadsticks? — Ele gesticulou para seu Navigator rapidamente. — Além do mais... tudo o que eu trouxe pra vocês de Nova York está aí dentro.

Santana o encarou.

— Você me ganhou com Breadsticks. Vamos.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. Recentemente me transferi para a Academia Dalton.<em>

_ Acabei de voltar do Ano Novo em Nova York com os garotos de Windsor._

_Dizer que foi agitado seria o maior eufemismo desde que alguém me perguntou se lady Aga era "aquela que gostava de roupas esquisitas."_

_Mas de todas as coisas que trouxe comigo de Nova York, há uma que superou todas as outras:_

_Cantei no Radio City Music Hall!_

… _certo, tudo bem. Eu beijei o Blaine. Pare de me lembrar — preciso continuar calmo._

* * *

><p>Se as múltiplas estátuas e ornamentos de Dalton aproveitaram seu tempo de paz — então eles estavam muito bem cientes de que esse tempo acabara.<p>

_BUM!_

Windsor foi sacudida enquanto uma porta no segundo andar abriu com uma explosão até o máximo de suas dobradiças, fumaça saindo. Blaine, que estava passando no corredor, mal tirou os olhos de sua prancheta quando dita porta explodiu às suas costas. Sem nem erguer os olhos, ele pegou o extintor de incêndio mais próximo e o jogou para o garoto em um avental de laboratótio que saiu correndo porta afora.

— Bem-vindo de volta Drew.

— E aí, Blaine? — respondeu o garoto tão casualmente quanto voltou para dentro do quarto.

Blaine despreocupadamente fez um sinal ao lado do nome do garoto na lista ao continuar o caminho corredor abaixo. Reed saiu correndo de seu quarto e tropeçou no tapete. Com um suspirou, Blaine o ajudou a se levantar.

— Ande, não corra... — ele o lembrou pela centésima vez.

— Você viu os primeiros... — Reed parou e sorriu alegremente enquanto Blaine automaticamente lhe entregava os primeiros socorros. — Valeu! — Ele voltou para seu quarto.

Blaine parou por um momento, percebendo que Reed entrara no quarto que ele e Kurt agora estariam dividindo. Distraidamente, ele sorriu ao pensar sobre os dois fashionistas mais famosos de Dalton devastando em um único quarto. Os gêmeos tomaram essa oportunidade para acostá-lo, jogando seus pesados braços sobre os ombros dele.

— Coelho — choramingou Evan —, onde está Alice? Ele não voltou ainda?

— Nós temos nomes, nomes adequados — respondeu Blaine calmamente ao continuar a analisar a prancheta.

— Mas estamos com saudade! — lamentou Ethan. — Não temos ninguém pra brincar! — Com nenhum senso de espaço pessoal em mente, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de Blaine e pegou o celular do outro garoto. — Já falou com ele? — perguntou ele, passando rapidamente pelas mensagens.

— Sim. — Blaine pegou seu celular de volta, fuzilando o gêmeo com os olhos. — Ele não chega até amanhã. Por que vocês não vão incomodar Wes e David?

— Wes foi com David visitar Katherine, eles não voltam por pelo menos meia hora. — Evan fez bico. — O que a gente deve fazer até lá?

— Não é como se Kurt vá _estar _aqui em meia hora para preencher a sua solidão mesmo se quisesse. — Blaine pontou a frase com outra marca na prancheta. — Vão fazer algo produtivo. Vocês deviam estar de castigo, de qualquer jeito.

A cataclísmica parte no Park Avenue reduzira o apartamento à migalhas e mesmo sendo tão onipotentes quanto os gêmeos eram, até eles tinham suas punições. Quando seus pais ouviram sobre o estrago, os gêmeos foram estritamente confinados a Ohio pelo próximo mês e sua limousine foi confiscada. Seus cartões de platina também foram revocados —, mas o rumor era que os gêmeos guardavam um gordo estoque de dinheiro em algum lugar no seu quarto especialmente para essas ocasiões.

Então, Dalton gostando ou não, eles estavam presos com os gêmeos. Assim como Blaine.

— Isso _é _produtivo! — protestou Ethan. — Não estamos incomodando ninguém!

— Estão _me _incomodando — disse Blaine vincadamente, acenando a caneta para eles. — Preciso terminar isso. Howard quer saber quem já está aqui hoje.

— Deixe a gente ajudar! — Evan imediatamente pegou a prancheta e seu irmão empurrou Blaine para fora do caminho enquanto os dois corriam os olhos pelo papel. Evan meramente apontou para nomes em silêncio e seu irão automaticamente assinava seus nomes enquanto os dois procediam pela lista. Eles estavam passando pela segunda folha quando Evan disse: — Não, esse não, só o colega de quarto... — e seu gêmeos imediatamente corrigiu o erro.

Blaine os encarou enquanto os dois terminavam de checar todos os alunos em menos de quinze segundos e jogavam a prancheta de volta para ele.

— Agora estamos entediados de novo — resmungou Evan.

— Como você pode possivelmente saber quem já está no dormitório? — perguntou Blaine, olhando para a lista.

— Sabemos de tudo. — Ethan suspirou dramaticamente. — E somos amigos do Lagarta. Agora podemos ir visitar o Alice, por favor? Certamente até em _Lima _tem algo mais interessante para se fazer além de assistir todo mundo desfazer as malas.

— Deixem Kurt em paz. — Blaine colocou a tampa na caneta. — Ele tem que descansar.

— De ser beijado apaixonadamente no telhado? — Evan sorriu enquanto Ethan pretendia desmaiar em seus braços. Com a expressão aturdida no rosto de Blaine, os dois caíram em risadas histéricas que soavam tão malvadas que as pessoas no corredor colocaram as cabeças para fora dos quartos para olhar. Dwight bisbilhotou pela porta com seu spray em mão.

Blaine fechou os punhos e então pegou seu celular e discou um número.

— _Blaine?_

Com magnífica calma, ele disse:

— Olá, David. Como está Katherine?

— _Melhor... Estamos prestes a sair e deixar ela descansar em pouco. Por quê, o quê..._

— Estou prestes a meticulosamente mutilar certas pessoas. Podem voltar para Windsor?

— _Ah... os gêmeos estão te deixando louco? — _Houve um barulho confuso e então a voz de Wes surgiu no telefone:

— _Se eles querem ir ver Kurt, a gente também vai junto._

— O quê? — Blaine encarou os gêmeos. Evan gesticulou como se estivesse dizendo "viu!" e inclinou-se para o seu gêmeos, sorrindo torto para Blaine.

— Eu gostaria de ir também — disse Reed amigavelmente, olhado pela porta do quarto de novo.

— A gente _não _vai ver o Kurt! — vociferou Blaine. Deus sabia quanto problema surgiria se ele permitisse que todos eles voltassem para a casa de Kurt depois da última vez. O relatório de Kurt fora perturbador e, honestamente, ele não queria ninguém pulado na cama de Kurt no futuro próximo.

— _Ah, por favor, como se você não estivesse morrendo de vontade de ver ele — _zombou Wes.

— Você não quer? — perguntou Reed, os olhos arregalados.

Blaine parecia assustado.

— É claro que quero, só...

— Ótimo! — exclamou Evan, puxando-o pelo corredor.

— Decidido! — concordou Ethan, segurando a outra mão e puxando-o pelo corredor. — Além do que, vimos a mensagem.

— Qual mensagem? — perguntou Blaine.

— A de Kurt, que dizia: "Se sente tanto a minha falta, venha me visitar" — respondeu o gêmeos simplesmente. Ele bateu na mão erguida de seu irmão em triunfo enquanto Blaine grunhia.

Reed alegremente caminhou ao lado deles, dizendo no telefone que agora estava fora do alcance de Blaine.

— Quer que a gente vá buscar vocês no hospital?

— _Não, David está com o carro — _respondeu Wes. — _A gente segue vocês. — _Ele imediatamente desligou.

Evan gritou sobre o ombro:

— Dwight! Fique de olho por aqui! Vamos ver o namorado do Blaine!

Dwight apareceu em sua porta.

— Ei, espera... Eu achei que Kurt fosse o namorado dele? — exclamou ele.

— É! — gritou Ethan. — Deram os maiores pegas no Ano Novo!

Todos os garotos presentes em todo o andar pararam e se virar para eles.

— _O quê?_

Blaine estava grato pelos gêmeos estarem segurando seus braços, porque se não ele os teria atacado. Em uma tentativa de manter certa dignidade, ele disse:  
>— Certo, vamos ver o Kurt, mas dá pra vocês se comportarem um pouco? Eles não estão estão acostumado ao seu tipo de loucos.<p>

— Não entendo. — Ethan piscou.

— Quero dizer para tentar agir relativamente normal.

— Que é...? — Evan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O _oposto _do que estão fazendo agora? — Blaine não estava pronto para lidar com os pais de Kurt com esse tipo de comitiva. Se ele fosse sozinho não haveria problemas. Mas não havia como dizer para os outros o que fazer. Por sua mente passaram imagens de janelas quebradas, frigideiras explodindo, marshmallows voando e o que provavelmente era a espingarda do pai de Kurt apontada para todos eles.

— Ei, ei, eu vou com vocês! — disse Dwight rapidamente, correndo até eles na escada.

— Por quê? — perguntou Reed, surpreso.

— Talvez se eu for até a fonte, consiga de alguma forma quebrar a maldição de Kurt! — disse Dwight com aquele maníaco brilho nos olhos. — Se eu for que vocês até Lima, talvez finalmente descubra como destruir a maldição e haveria paz eterna em Windsor!

Enquanto Reed olhava para Dwight incredulamente, Blaine revirou os olhos.

_Paz eterna. Em Windsor. É claro. Sua Apocalipse é mais provável, Dwight._

* * *

><p>Similarmente, o resto de Dalton continuava a ser repopulada. Os ornamentos e escultaras afortunados da Casa Stuart estavam muito menos prejudicados pelo tempo e pela loucura adolescente de Windsor, e eles davam as boas-vindas a seus ilustres ocupantes.<p>

Tendo chegado muito antes que os outros e já aparecendo impecável de onde estava sentado de pernas cruzadas em uma das espreguiçadeiras da sala comunal, Logan estava olhando para sua própria lista, que estava em um iPad. Ao contrário de Blaine, que andava pelo dormitório checando quem já havia chegado, eram os Stuarts que vinham até seu monitor para avisar-lhe de sua chegada.

Logan sorria para cada um deles e os cumprimentava quando eles se aproximavam, e então ele marcava seus nomes na lista. Ele estava em perfeitas condições novamente até onde Derek podia dizer quando chegou.

— Bom. — Ele parou na frente do amigo. — Você parece... normal.

— Melhor elogio que recebi o dia todo — disse Logan imediatamente, sorrindo para ele. — Bem-vindo de volta ao Inferno. Os mesmos aposentos ou finalmente decidiu conseguir um coleguinhas para atormentar?

— Sou o capitão de dois times da escola. Não desisto do meu quarto de solteiro nem morto. — Ele jogou-se na cadeira próxima a de Logan. Ele estudou seu amigo com cuidadosa análise, e disse: — … você realmente está diferente. Bom, não diferente... mais como que antigamente.

— Não diga. — Logan sorriu torto para si mesmo ao olhar para a lista. — Conte-me mais. Eu certamente me sinto profundamente confortável...

Os olhos de Derek se arregalaram.

— ...você não está medicado.

— Não, não estou. — Logan sorriu, olhando para ele. — E nunca me senti melhor. É como se eu estivesse no controlo de novo.

Derek afundou a cabeça nas mãos, suspirando.

— Olha,cara, não penso que...

— Exatamente — disse Logan abruptamente, levantando-se. Ele caminhou na direção das enormes janelas de vidro que mostravam a paisagem do lado de fora. — Você não pensa. Assim como eu quanto estou medicado. E agora que não estou, meus pensamentos estão bem claros. Não se preocupe, Derek; não tive qualquer colapso ou explosão. Acho que estou me virando muito bem. Mas se te faz se sentir melhor, tenho meus remédios comigo caso sinta a necessidade de estrangular outro ser humano.

— Isso _não _faz com que eu me sinta melhor — resmungou Derek. — Mas como você não fez nada ainda...

As portas de entrada de Stuart abriram com um baque, fazendo os garotos no hall pularem meio metro. Uma figura em preto e branco, a camisa solta e sem uma gravata, usando óculos de sol, estava ali em uma pose dramática.

— Voltei, seus bastardos desgraçados! — berrou ele pelo corredor, fazendo os outros Stuarts fazerem caretas e o fuzilarem com os olhos. Ele desfilou (ele nunca conseguiria simplesmente caminhar, aquele garoto com cabelo ondulado cor de carvalho reluzente) ao entrar. Derek revirou os olhos enquanto o canalha adentrava a sala comunal.

Logan mal piscou os olhos ao olhar para a lista.

— Bem-vindo de volta, Julian. — Ele assinou o nome "Julian Larson" distraidamente.

O garoto parou na frente dele com a coluna duramente reta, e então fez uma reverência exagerada que faria um bobo da corte orgulhoso.

— Estou de volta! As filmagens acabaram de acabar. Retornei para os portais da melhor educação que Ohio pode me oferecer... — Ele lhe lançou um sorriso aflito.

— Cara, tire esses óculos. — Derek levantou-se e os tirou do rosto de Julian, recebendo em retorno olhos castanhos em fogo. Ele os jogou de volta para Julian, mas Julian não estava particularmente afetado. Até certo nível, ele e Derek geralmente se davam bem. Julian virou-se para seu agente que estava na entrada. — Traga minhas coisas para dentro, e então você pode ir embora.

— Certo. Mas não esqueça de dar uma olhada no roteiro para o próximo...

— Ei! — Julian estralou os dedos, franzindo a testa. — Acabei de terminar com _um. _Estou de férias. E isso quer dizer nada de papo profissional por pelo menos três dias, hm?

A mulher com cabelo negro fez uma careta para ele e rejeitou nas mangas de seu terno ao olhar ao seu redor.

— Certo. Vou te contatar novamente em três dias. Não se meta em encrencas, Julian. Não quero ver mais uma manchete em tabloids.

— Vamos manter ele na linha, Carmen. — Logan falsificou um sorriso perfeitamente respeitável de onde estava sentado, e isso convenceu a mulher a ir embora. Julian segurou seu brilhante, plástico sorriso até ele ter partido, e então girou e sentou-se ao lado de Derek.

— E depois de uma ausência de dois meses... — Derek sorriu torto. — Por que você está em Dalton afinal? Ramsey devia ter te dito pra cair fora.

— Meu boletim é deslumbrante — respondeu Julian friamente, checando seu Sidekick. — Meus trabalhos de estudo a longa-distância voltaram com notas reluzentes que fariam o topo da classe chorar. E por favor, Ramsey nunca me deixaria ir embora. Ter uma verdadeira celebridade na escola é sempre bem-vindo. Mas ficaria feliz em ser atualizado em termos de eventos. Sinto ter perdido a festa dos Brightman. Eu poderia ter trancado seu ex na lavanderia para você, Logan.

Logan franziu a testa para ele, e então olhou para Derek.

— O que você andou contando pra ele?

— Tudo — respondeu Derek enquanto mandava uma mensagem para uma de suas muitas namoradas. — Quando você começou a convenientemente esquecer de seus remédios, decidi que um pouco de ajuda poderia ser necessária. Então mantive ele informado sobre o que você anda fazendo.

— E então você escolheu o Jules...?

O recém-chegado fingiu estar ofendido.

— Não me magoe, Logan! Nossa amizade de dois anos não significa nada para você...? Eu honestamente cheguei a odiá-lo muito menos quando você não está sendo um psicopata violento.

— Muito engraçado. — Logan colocou a lista em seu colo. — Você mal esteve por aqui nesses dois anos. Está sempre viajando.

— Sentiram minhas falta? Não _acredito! _Estou emocionado. — Ele revirou os olhos e olhou para Logan. — Sério. Você e "nenhuma droga" não se dão bem a não ser que seja em algum relatório da polícia. Aquele tal de Hummel deve ter você de quatro. — Mas ele ficou quieto depois de receber um olhar verdadeiramente ameaçador de Logan. Assim Julian sabia que a situação não era uma que deveria ser levada como brincadeira. Um pouco gelado, ele se encolheu.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Logan levantou-se e foi até as janelas.

— Hm... — Logan franziu a testa ao olhar pelo vidro. — Agora, aonde eles pensam que vão...?

Ele assistiu com olhos verdes intensos ao pequeno grupo de Windsors que estava exitando sua casa à distância. Eles estavam longe, mas não o bastante para que ele não conseguisse deduzir quem eram. Ele conseguiria reconhecer os gêmeos loiros em qualquer lugar, e entre eles estavam um carregado Blaine.

Logan considerou suas informações: os Brightman estavam presos aos limites de Ohio depois da massiva parte destrutiva que tinham dado. E eles só precisaria de Blaine se estivessem indo a algum lugar onde realmente precisassem dele, e onde mais eles precisariam ir com ele além de...

— Derek?

— Quê?

— Vou sair.

Seu amigo o olhou.

— O quê? Agora? Epa...! — Ele pegou o iPad que foi jogado para ele.

— Termine a lista para mim — adicionou Logan ao vestir seu casaco. — Tenho um errante importante para executar. Vou levar no mínimo algumas horas.

— Você está deixando a gente no comando? — perguntou Julian, piscando.

— Não você. Derek. — Com isso seu amigo parecia de certa forma satisfeito. Logan caminhou até a posta e parou. Ele sorriu para seus dois amigos. — E Julian? Tente ser um pouco mais _gentil _com os outros? _Temos _uma política de zero tolerância ao bullying na escola.

Ao que Julian protestou:

— Não pratico bullying; sou sempre nobre! Vasta diferença! Cabe a eles lidarem com minha personalidade!

— Bom, sim, você é um canalha. E quando até _eu _chamo você disso, quer dizer alguma coisa. — Logan fechou a porta.

* * *

><p>— … e então a gente só... sentou no telhado do prédio. Queríamos ver o nascer-do-sol. Bom, na verdade foi ideia de Blaine. Eu acabei caindo no sono, eu acho, mas acordei a tempo de ver tudo. E decidimos desde que ainda era o ano novo, tecnicamente seria como se a gente... — Kurt deixou a voz morrer e então empertigadamente pigarreou enquanto ajeitava o guardanapo no seu prato. Seu rosto estivera vermelha durante toda a duração da história. — Bom, enfim. Foi isso.<p>

Santana estava ouvindo encantadamente enquanto quebrava os palitos de pão com os dedos.

— … uau. Eu não tinha ideia que te levou _tanto tempo _para conseguir _um _beijo... e você _ainda _não deu pra ele. Deve ser algum tipo de recorde de pureza.

Quinn empurrou o cotovelo de Santana da mesa e revirou os olhos para ela.

Kurt a encarou com os olhos franzidos.

— Bom, talvez isso te surpreenda, Santana, mas cavalheiros realmente ainda existem no mundo.

— Você diz cavalheiro, eu digo _holding out_ — disse Santana com uma careta, passando o brilho labial da L'oreal que Kurt lhe dera.

— Eu achei que foi bem doce da parte dele, Kurt — disse Tina, sorrindo para ele, batendo em seu ombro gentilmente. Ela também já estava usando o perfume da Chanel que foi seu presento. — Estamos realmente felizes por você. Quer dizer, realmente, até que enfim.

— E o presente dele pra você _foi... _apropriado. — Rachel lhe lançou um grande sorriso que lhe dizia quão feliz e supremamente invejosa ela estava ao mesmo tempo. Ela brincou com os botões de sua jaqueta Marc Jabocs.

Kurt permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso.

— Com _isso _eu tenho que concordar.

Mercedes tomou um gole de seu chá gelado e admirou o pingente Cartier que ela estava usando.

— E seus amigos parecem gostar de mimar você. Tem certeza que não tem nenhuma segunda intenção nisso tudo, que eles não estão te atraindo para uma daquelas sociedades secretas para pessoas ricas?

— A segunda intenção é que com isso eu tenho que aturar morar eles — responder Kurt com um sorriso triste. — Só preciso aprender a me adaptar.

— É, eu ouvi o Finn contando pro Sam que você atirou na cara dele com uma arma nerf na última vez — zombou Rachel.

— E essa manhã. — Kurt suspirou.

Brittany estava abraçando seu presente — um gigantesco urso de pelúcia que requeria que ela não sentasse nos assentou estofados ao lado da mesa, mas sim em uma cadeira no corredor — e disse ao se inclinar contra o veludo:

— Para uma casa de terror, todo mundo parece ser tão legal...

Kurt lembrou-se de tudo que Brittany já vira fora a decoração de Silent Hill, mas não viu sentido em corrigi-la quando era praticamente verdade.

— O que _eu _gostaria de saber... — disse Santana de repente, inclinando-se para a frente — … se aquele tal de Logan faria uma exceção para uma garota? Porque ele parece ser super gostoso.

— Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? — disse Quinn finalmente. — Porque pelo que o Kurt contou, ele parece ser um pouco bipolar.

— Ele está trabalhando nisso — vociferou Kurt. — Mas... Quinn tem razão; não, Santana.

— E quanto aqueles gêmeos? Nunca fiz com gêmeos antes.

Kurt suspirou, exasperado. Junto com Santana: "O quê? Só porque ele está numa escola só para garotos não quer dizer que _ele _fique com toda a diversão", seu telefone tocou e ele o pegou e viu uma mensagem de Blaine.

_Onde você está agora? — B_

Confuso, Kurt respondeu:

_Breadsticks com o Novas Direções. Por quê? — K_

_ Só confirmando. Peço desculpa já. Espere companhia. — B_

— Kurt, perdoe-me por interromper esse fascinante conto sobre sua agora-existente vida amorosa, mas o que você estava dizendo sobre aquele grupo de Nova York que vocês viram? — Rachel estava segurando um caderno e uma caneta, escrevendo furiosamente. — Ele parecer um pouco familiares.

— Logan disse que ele são da Harold Kramer High School — respondeu Kurt, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — O capitão do time de Tom alguma coisa. O grupo é Pura Energia?

— Parece o nome de algum energético... — murmurou Tina.

— Talvez eles tomaram algum, considerando como estavam dançando lá no Central Park... — disse Kurt pensativamente ao relembrar.

— Uhum... — Rachel escrever o nome. — Não que a gente tenha que se preocupar com eles até as Nacionais, mas é sempre bom ficar de olho na competição. Possíveis fraquezas. Pontos fortes. A melhor forma de esmagá-los com os meus saltos altos.

Kurt revirou os olhos e fingiu abaná-la.

— Antes disso, podemos nos preocupar com Vocal Adrenaline? Não esqueça que você fez a pobre Sunshine correr pra lá com o rabo entre as pernas.

Rachel o encarou.

— Foi um momento de _fraqueza. _Não _faço _mais isso. Até deixei Lauren Zizes entrar no grupo. — Ela cerimoniosamente entrelaçou os dedos em seu colo.

— Isso é porque Lauren não era uma ameaça para você. — Mercedes revirou os olhos.

Tina então ajeitou-se, colocando o garfo na mesa ao olhar para seu celular.

— Hm! Os garotos querem saber onde estamos para nos encontrar.

— Bom, diga pra eles que os presentes são estritamente para ocasiões especiais. Só de pensar neles usando Cavallis e Fords no dia-a-dia fico com taquicardia. — Kurt brincou com sua salada.

— Garoto, você é o único que usa essas roupas na escola — disse Mercedes sensatamente.

— Ah! — Rachel finalmente os olhou. — Acabei de lembrar! Pura Energia! Vi um vídeo deles nas Nacionais. Eles fizeram três músicas; dividiram as garotas e os garotos, e então um grande número com todos eles como finale. Eles trouxeram uma _limousine _ao palco. E canhões de confete. Ficaram entre os primeiros nos últimos _dois anos. _— Ela encostou-se contra o assento, olhando para seu prato. — … eles são... _bons._

— Rachel, acorda? — disse Kurt, estralando os dedos em seu rosto. — Sua neurosa está a mostra. A gente não _chega _ao Pura Energia até que vença o Vocal Adrenaline!

— Que "a gente"? — destacou Santana com uma bufada. — Temos que vencer vocês Warblers também. E vocês têm que vencer _a gente._

Silêncio na mesa.

Mercedes olhou para ela e então virou-se para Kurt.

— Ei. Isso não é _nem um pouco diferente _das Seccionais. Quando a gente foi lá, tínhamos certeza que um de nós ia perder, e ainda assim empatamos, certo? Mesma coisa com as Regionais. Segundo round, é tudo o que é, ok, Kurt?

Kurt sorriu e tocou a ponta dos dedos dela com as dele.

— Acho que você tem razão. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. — Nenhum soco trocado?

— É bom você se prepara para uma droga de um knockout — disse ela.

As portas do Breadsticks se abriram. Tina piscou.

— Deve ser Mike e os outros garotos.

Eram garotos, mas eles não eram do Novas Direções. Os olhos de Kurt deitaram no par de garotos idênticos que entraram e olharam ao redor. Seus olhos encontraram o de Kurt ao mesmo tempo. E em um berro que viajou por todo o Breadsticks:

— _Alice!_

Os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram ao máximo quando os gêmeos pularam nele. Foi uma má ideia sentar-se no final do assento estofado, já que eles conseguiram colocá-lo de pé para engolfá-lo em um abraço.

— Sentimos sua falta! — eles exclamaram enquanto as garotas de McKinley começaram a entrar em pânico, alarmadas.

— Faz menos de trinta e seis horas! — protestou Kurt, lutando para se soltar.

— Opa! — Wes e David correram até eles enquanto como as pessoas estavam começando a encarar, os dois deles rapidamente afastando os gêmeos de Kurt; e acabaram cada um com um gêmeos e todos no chão. Blaine imediatamente aproximou-se quando eles começaram a cair e segurou o braço de Kurt antes que ele fosse com eles. Ele sorriu.

— Oi.

— Oi — murmurou Kurt, sorrindo torto para ele, mas, indiferentemente, aliviado. — Timing impecável.

— Bom, eu tento. — Blaine olhou para as garotas atordoadas próximo à mesa e assentiu para elas, sorrindo. — Olá, senhoritas.

— Oi, Blaine — responderam elas em variantes níveis de divertimento e confusão.

— Saí de mim, Evan! — resmungou Wes, empurrando o outro garoto. Os Tweedles tropeçaram ao se levantar e bateram em suas roupas para se limpar, sorrindo abertamente para as garotas.

— Olá, flores falantes! — disseram em coro.

— Por que eles nos chamam assim? — perguntou Santana.

— Por que eles te chamam de Alice? — Mercedes perguntou para Kurt.

— Por eles vocês estão _aqui? — _demandou Kurt para todo o grupo.

— Por quê... — Dwight surgiu do meio das plantas que separavam a mesa onde eles estavam da outra, fazendo Rachel e Quinn pularem — … vocês três garotas estão sempre vestidas desta forma todas as vezes em que vemos vocês? — perguntou ele para as Cheerios.

Todos ali olharam para Dwight questionando sua sanidade. Dwight lhes deu um olhar igualmente intrigado.

— Esses uniformes têm alguma conexão com a maldição do Kurt, considerando que ele estava usando um durante o jogo também? É algum tipo de culto de torcida esquisito? Porque eu já vi todas as referências de adoração a espíritos em forma de bastões e devo dizer que isso é altamente suspeito.

Depois de uma pausa horrorizada, Mercedes olhou para Kurt pelo canto dos olhos.

— Tem _certeza absoluta _que _ele _não está envolvido em algum culto?

— Nesse ponto, mais provável que seja um asilo do que um culto — respondeu Kurt sem nem piscar.

Um silêncio desconfortável.

— Então! — Reed surgiu de trás de Blaine. — Sorvete? Eles têm sorvete aqui?

Uma pausa.

— É! Certo, sorvete. Parece ótimo!

E todos os garotos arrastam uma mesa junta à de Kurt e das garotas e se sentaram. Eles era um grupo e tanto, especialmente quando a conversa começou e então os jogadores de futebol tornados cantores chegaram para se unir a eles. Eles tomavam tanto espaço no Breadsticks que as pessoas estavam imaginando por que havia tantos jovens no local.

— Cara, isso é tão idiota, por que ele não pode ser o MVP se ele foi o único que salvou a pele de vocês durante aquele jogo? — perguntou Finn, a testa franzida enquanto os Windsors contavam para ele sobre o último jogo de futebol.

— Não me pergunte, pergunte pra liga. É assim que funciona. — Wes deu de ombros. — Sério, o David tomou conta daquele gol como se estivesse possuído.

— Só porque você tinha que ficar olhando para as líderes de torcida — retorquiu David.

— Não posso culpar ele por isso. Já vi aquelas Banshees em ação. — Puck sorriu. — Elas eram _gostosas. — _Vendo as Cheerios lançando-lhe olharem assassinos, ele disse: — O quê? — Ele franziu a testa. — Elas eram! Com as saias, e aquelas...

— … calcinhas de torcida douradas? — disse Wes, olhando para ele com um grande sorriso.

— É! — Ele e Puck realmente bateram na mão um do outro em cumprimento, e as Cheerios reviraram os olhos, bufando.

— … mas você ficaria surpresa com quanta alta-costura tem por aí para garotas de tamanho grande — Reed estava dizendo para Mercedes. — Sério, tenho várias peças que posso te dar! — Ele olhou para Kurt. — Devíamos ter totalmente pensado sobre isso antes.

— Eu sei! — Kurt riu, sorrindo para Mercedes. — É melhor arranjar espaço no guarda-roupa, Mercedes. Nossas forças combinadas vão engordar o seu armário.

— Por favor, estou necessidade — riu-e Mercedes. — Bom saber que você tem alguém para conversar lá, Kurt.

— Ugh, essa loucura vão ficar tão pior quando eu me mudar para o quarto do Reed... — disse Kurt.

— Mas eu sempre pensei que unicórnios fossem brancos até quando pequeninos... — Tina estava dizendo para Dwight, piscando em confusão.

— Eu tenho esse unicorniozinho que ganhei na quinta série e ele é branco... quando ele crescer vai continuar branco...

— Não, não, todo mundo sabe que os unicórnios nascem dourados, e então a pelagem dele descolore e eles ficam prateados quando eles crescem! — respondeu Dwight sensatamente.

— Você tem um...? Posso ter um...? — perguntou Brittany.

— Sério, não entendo isso também! — disse Artie. — Todos os unicórnios são garotas ou o quê? Se eles só se aproximam de garotas, eles devem ser caras, né?

— É — concordou Mike, confuso.

— Vocês estão totalmente errados! — disse Dwight, exasperado. — Honestamente; é como se...

— Mas e sério, seus bíceps são duros como pedras — disse Ethan, apertando o braço de Santana enquanto Evan fazia o mesmo com Quinn. — Vocês devem ser fortes pra caramba

— Além de outras coisas. — Santana lhe lançou um olhar de flerte e então pausou. — Espere um pouco; qual é você mesmo?

— Evan — disse Ethan.

— Certo. Então você quer cair fora daqui e ir pra outro lugar? — Ela sorriu torto. Quinn mal pode reagir, pois estava ocupada em manter as mãos curiosas de Evan longe de seu rabo-de-cavalo cacheado.

O gêmeo sorriu.

— Eu gostaria, mas só se meu irmão também for.

A expressão de no rosto de Quinn era inestimável e Santana fez uma expressão de "ooooh...", absolutamente intrigada.

— Mas eles sempre deviam colocar os membros mais fortes na frente! — protestava Rachel para Blaine no outro lado da mesa. — E se for apenas particularmente uma estrela de todo o resto, que seja!

— Mas esse é exatamente o objetivo dos duelos — disse-lhe Blaine pacientemente. — Quem quer que todos acreditem ser o mais forte membro vai liderar.

— Mas isso vira um eleição de popularidade! Digamos que a pessoa fosse impressionante, inacreditavelmente talentosa, e que ela... ou _ele_, é claro... simplesmente não fosse apreciada pelo resto dos colegas dela... ou _dele... _e portanto impopular?

— Ah, eu acho que conheço alguém assim... — Blaine murmurou para Kurt, que sorriu.

— Bom saber que vocês estão se dando bem — disse-lhe Kurt.

— Melhor que as alternativas... — Blaine sorriu, apertando a mão de Kurt sob a mesa.

— Não! — Wes estavam dizendo para Mercedes. — De jeito nenhum nessa Terra verde você pode possivelmente gostar mais de bolinhos de batata do que eu! Isso não é humanamente possível!

— Me teste! — Mercedes arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Eu te desafio.

Wes imediatamente chamou uma garçonete.

— Bolinhos, minha bela moça! Para mim e esta senhorita! — Ele virou-se de novo para Mercedes. — Vamos ver quanto a isso.

— Amador — zombou ela. — Sente-se antes que acabe se machucando.

— Deus, é com os cookies tudo de novo. — Kurt balançou a cabeça.

— Wes pode ser do jeito dele, mas ele é um adolescente e precisa comer — disse Blaine. — Sabia que ele ronda o meu quarto em busca dos meus estoques de comida e praticamente limpa o lugar?

— Você e as suas aberrações de amigos... — Kurt fez uma careta para ele, sorrindo.

— Ah, o sujo falando do mal lavado... — Blaine sorriu torto, inclinando-se na sua direção. Eles ficaram bem próximos, sorrindo, até que a mesa repentinamente balançou e eles olharam para cima.

Finn estava acariciando seu joelho, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

— Desculpa. Acidente. — Ele tossiu e voltou a falar sobre esportes com Puck e David.

Kurt o fuzilou com os olhos, mas Blaine apenas riu.

* * *

><p>Burt abriu a porta, certo de que seu filho estaria ali, mas ficou surpreso ao encontrar um jovem alto e loiro.<p>

"Ah, olá, sr. Hummel! — disse Logan com um sorriso que conquistava pais por todo o lado. — Kurt está em casa?

— Ah... Logan, certo? — Burt piscou, aturdido. — Não, na verdade, Kurt não está. Ele saiu com alguns amigos da antiga escola.

— Ah... — Logan franziu a testa, parecendo preocupado. — Eu esperava encontrá-lo. Só lhe dando alguns recados da escola.

— Bem, ele deveria voltar logo! — disse Carole, aparecendo ao lado de Burt e sorrindo para o monitor de Stuart. — Venha, venha, está bem frio aí fora.

Se Dwight estivesse por perto, ele iria declamar que uma das regras cardinais quanto lidando com vampiros ou algum outro tipo de seres do mal era que você nunca deveria convidá-los para entrar. Logan sorriu ao passar pela porta.

— Obrigado, sra. Hummel. Acho que então eu poderia simplesmente avisar os senhores sobre os recados, assim não tenho que ficar por muito tempo. Vocês têm uma bela casa.

Burt sorriu um pouco e deu a Logan uma resposta breve de gratidão antes de se sentar na frente do garoto na sala.

— Então, você vai pra escola com Kurt... — Carole lhe entregou um pouco de chocolate quente.

— Obrigado — disse-lhe Logan, sorrindo — e sim, vou. Não dividimos o mesmo dormitório; ele fica em Windsor e eu fico em Stuart. Mas sou o monitor de Stuart e achei que não haveria problemas em garantir que ele está assimilando tudo tranquilamente, já que é um aluno novo. — Ele sorriu um pouco. — E somos amigos.

— É, você está nos Warblers com ele, né? — disse Burt, examinando-o. — Nós, hm, nós vimos você se apresentando quando ganhou o Festival de Inverno.

— Parabéns — disse Carole gentilmente.

— Obrigado, mas realmente... — Logan riu suavemente. — Tenho muito pelo que agradecer Kurt.

— Sério? — Burt piscou. — Por que diz isso?

Logan olhou para a caneca de chocolate quente.

— É... na verdade, um pouco embaraçoso. Mas a verdade é que Kurt... ele realmente é bom em ser ele mesmo. E... eu tive alguns problemas pessoais, recentemente... e ele me ajudou muito com eles.

Burt pareceu um pouco surpreso.

— Ah. Então você... também... — Ele olhou para ele questionadamente.

E Logan riu.

— Sim, sou gay. — Ele considerou, e então acrescentou: — Mas esse não foi o problema. Dalton é uma escola muito boa em questão a esses temas. O que eu quis dizer foi que... não sou a pessoa mais popular na escola, e Kurt não deixou isso impedir ele. Acho que ele... — Ele deixou a voz morrer e então apenas sorriu fracamente. – Acho que você tem um ótimo filho, sr. Hummel.

Carole olhou para Burt com um sorriso e Burt sorriu um pouco em retorno para ela.

— Bom... obrigado, Logan. Acho que... eu acho que ele é bem incrível também. Não poderia ter pedido por um filho melhor.

Logan sorriu e então riu.

— Bom! O que eu queria dizer é que, eu só queria vir aqui para avisar Kurt que usualmente depois de um estudante novo estar em Dalton por tanto tempo quanto ele esteve, ele vai ter que passar por uma avaliação acadêmica. Para ver se o aluno está conseguindo acompanhar com as aulas de Dalton. É claro, imagino que no caso de Kurt será apenas uma formalidade, mas eu só queria garantir já que ele parece estar um pouco sobrecarregado. Está realmente afetando ele.

Carole pareceu preocupada.

— Afetando como?

Logan piscou.

— Ouvi dos garotos que Kurt perdeu um pouco de peso e está enterrado até o pescoço em trabalhos. Se ele está tendo qualquer dificuldade, eu queria ver se poderia ajudar de alguma forma. Provavelmente não é só os trabalhos, mas a quantidade. Isso, e os ensaios dos Warblers... e o fato de que ele não vive num dormitório particularmente quieto...

Burt ajeitou-se, franzindo a testa, agora parecendo preocupado. Ele inclinou-se para a frente, os olhos franzidos.

— Do que você está falando? Perda de peso? Dormitório quieto?

Logan sorriu fracamente.

— Bom... nada contra eles, é claro... mas Windsor é conhecida por ser uma casa um pouco... indisciplinada. Os garotos lá pode balançar um pouco as paredes e se envolver em algumas contravenções...

Carole Burt se entreolharam. Eles relembraram o grupo de garotos que tinham invadido sua casa na manhã que Kurt partiu para Nova York. Eles pareceram legais, mas então eles tinham que imaginar como eles tinham entrado na casa em primeiro lugar.

— Por favor, não diga para Kurt que eu disse qualquer coisa — implorou Logan. — Sei que ele é bem ligado a esses garotos de Windsor. Tenho certeza que é tudo inofensivo, e eu não quero ver ele ainda mais estressado o que já deve estar. — Logan sorriu. — Mas sabe, acho que Blaine já tomou conta disso tudo, na verdade.

— Por que Blaine iria tomar conta disso? — perguntou Carole.

— Ah. Ele é... o Monitor da Casa Windsor, é claro. — Logan piscou. — Só provisório, no momento. O Monitor Original está confinado no hospital. Blaine está cobrindo por ele.

— Bom... na verdade não vimos Blaine desde o Festival — admitiu Carole. Ela tinha certeza que ele não estivera entre os garotos que vieram buscar Kurt para Nova York.

— É? Estranho... achei que ele teria contatado vocês quanto a tudo isso... — Logan parecer considerar, e então abriu um sorriso. — Mas tenho certeza que ele está tomando conta de Kurt, considerando o quão próximos eles estão...

— É, sobre isso. — Burt inclinou-se para a frente e disse em voz baixa: — Você, hm... ouviu alguma coisa? Sobre os dois, recentemente? Porque Kurt basicamente só fala dele às vezes.

Internamente, as veias de Logan viraram gelo. Mas seu sorriso permaneceu perfeito.

— Bom, eu vi eles na festa em Nova York juntos. Não sou de fazer fofoca, mas acho que eles chegaram a um... entendimento mutual. Kurt parece gostar muito dele... e vice-versa.

— Entendo... — Burt encostou-se novamente na poltrona. — Certo, bom saber.

Logan riu.

— A festa foi bem louca. Kurt se divertiu. Mas não se preocupe, enquanto eu estava com ele, ele não bebeu nada alcoólico.

— Tinha bebida?

— À vontade — respondeu Logan com uma risada. — Os gêmeos dão festas infamemente selvagens. — Então ele pareceu perceber o que estava dizendo. — Quer dizer... Bom, geralmente está liberado para quem quiser, mas...

— Tudo bem, Logan. Acho que tentemos — respondeu Burt com uma careta.

Logan pareceu desconfortável.

— Espero não ter metido Kurt em nenhuma encrenca aqui. Te garanto, ele se comportou perfeitamente o tempo todo.

— Sim, e eu acredito em você, não se preocupe — disse Burt com um aceno da cabeça.

Logan olhou para seu Rolex e disse:

— Bom... eu realmente tomei bastante o seu tempo. Tenho que ir. Por favor, diga a Kurt que se tiver algo que eu possa ajudá-lo com as avaliações acadêmicas, ficaria feliz em ajudar. — Ele se levantou.

Burt levantou-se também e apertou sua mão.

— Diremos para ele.

— Obrigado. — Logan sorriu para Burt e Carole e se direcionou para a porta.

— Logan! — disse Burt de repente.

— Sim, senhor?

— Em qual Casa você disse que fica mesmo?

— Stuart, senhor — disse Logan, sorrindo. — Orgulhosamente.

— Certo. Só pra ter certeza.

Logan abriu a porta, e imediatamente encontrou-se cara a cara com Kurt e Blaine, que estavam prestes a entrar. Ao invés de ficar surpreso, ele sorriu ainda mais ao vê-los.

— Ah, olá — disse ele sutilmente. Atrás deles, os outros garotos de Windsor estavam esperando em carros, Wes e David no Porsche de David e os gêmeos e Reed no Rolls Royce dos gêmeos (o "outro" carro deles), e Dwight em seu Impala. Todos o olharam.

— Logan? — Kurt piscou. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu queria falar com você, na verdade — disse Logan, sorrindo. — Mas já falei com seus pais sobre as avaliações acadêmicas.

— Espere, que avaliações acadêmicas? — perguntou Kurt, franzindo a testa.

— Blaine não te disse? Depois de um mês e pouco depois de começar na escola, os alunos novos precisam fazer avaliações acadêmicas para ver como estão se adaptando ao ensino de Dalton.

Kurt olhou para Blaine com olhos arregalados. Blaine respondeu, um pouco ansioso:

— Eu ia te contar quando você voltasse. Não queria te preocupar com isso até que estivesse em Dalton.

— Kurt? — A voz de Burt soou de trás de Logan. Logan saiu do caminho e deixou Burt se aproximar. Ele foi até seu filho e disse: — Temos que conversar. — Ele olhou para Blaine e assentiu. — Blaine.

— Olá, sr. Hummel. — Blaine sorriu.

— Oi, sr. H! — gritaram os gêmeos do carro, acenando.

— Olá, garotos — disse Burt, acenando para eles. Ele olhou para Logan. — Obrigado por passar por aqui, Logan. Tomo conta de agora em diante.

— Sem problemas, obrigado, sr. Hummel. — Logan sorriu para ele, e então para Blaine. Ele foi recebido pelos frios olhos de seu ex, o que o fez sorrir aidna mais. O monitor de Stuart limpou a roupa ao caminhar até seu carro, um Jaguar, entrou, e acenou para Kurt antes de ir embora.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, e então olharam para o banco traseiro.

— Reed. Vá no carro de David.

Reed viu o brilho em seus olhos e obedeceu sem perguntar. No momento que ele entrou no Porsche de David, os gêmeos gritaram: "Te vemos em Dalton, Blaine!" e o par imediatamente acelerou atrás do Jaguar.

Burt virou-se para Blaine e Kurt.

— Vocês dois, lá dentro. Temos que conversar.

Kurt e Blaine se olharam.

Isso não podia acabar bem.

* * *

><p><em>NT.: desculpa a demora, mas eu tive mil coisas para fazer essa semana (três festas de dezoito anos, duas festas juninas, trabalho extra, digitação de relatórios para a minha mãe e assim por diante), mas aqui está o capítulo. Vou tentar terminar o próximo para sábado que vem, mas é fechamento de bimestre no colégio onde trabalho e vou estar com redação para corrigir até o pescoço. Depois disso as coisas devem ficar mais calmas, porém :)_

_Não revi o capítulo porque já são quase duas da manhã e eu queria postar ele hoje. Perdoem qualquer erro, por favor.  
><em>

_Eu decidi traduzir a fanficion _Floorshow, _da _neaf, _para aquela fic M-rated de que falei, mas só mais tarde porque meu prato já está cheio o bastante agora. Vou avisar aqui quando começar a postá-la :D_

_Também, estou deixando meu tumblr aqui. As asks em anônimo estão sempre ativadas, para quem não tiver um, caso alguém queira me perguntar lá quando virá o próximo capítulo. Eu quase sempre estou online lá, então é mais fácil de me encontrar: .com_

_Até logo :)_


	20. Episódio 18: Ultrapassando barreiras p1

**EDIÇÃO: depois explico melhor, mas estive bastante atarefada esses dias e vou viajar amanhã, então o próximo capítulo só vem quarta. sinto muito =/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

**Episódio 18: Ultrapassando barreiras — parte 01**

**Aviso: abuso físico por motivo de sexualidade, pais que deveriam ser enviados para o inferno e blangst.**

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. Recentemente me transferi para a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Me apaixonei por um garoto chamado Blaine, e pela primeira vez na minha vida... me amaram em retorno._

_Mas ainda está longe de acabar. Dançando juntos num palco... abraçando-se durante fogos de artifício... beijos durante o Ano Novo..._

_Mas chegou a hora de tirar a cabeça das nuvens._

_E parece que meu pai está esperando para quando aterrissarmos._

* * *

><p>Blaine e Kurt estavam sentados no sofá da sala, Blaine com as mãos nos joelhos, Kurt com as penas cruzadas e encostado contra o assento, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Burt sentava-se na frente deles, inclinando-se para a frente com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Carole estava em um banquinho estofado, entre as linhas de batalha, olhando-os. Finn estava sentado próximo à passagem para a cozinha, devorando um sanduíche enorme e fingindo não estar prestando atenção.<p>

Burt olhou firme para o par, sem piscar, enquanto Kurt tamborilava os dedos no apoio do sofá, olhando para seu pai com espectativa. Blaine permaneceu parado e atento, esperando, enquanto Carola olhava apreensivamente para eles.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, Kurt finalmente perguntou:

— … sobre o que a gente tem que falar?

Finn esticou o pescoço da cozinha, inclinando a cabeça para que ficasse balançada nas pernas de trás.

Com o silêncio, Kurt acrescentou:

— Logan te disse alguma coisa _além _das avaliações? Porque realmente não acho que você precise de Blaine aqui se for só isso.

— Não, Blaine tem que ficar — disse Burt com finalidade.

Carole olhou para todos eles apreensivamente. Blaine virou-se levemente para Kurt, que encontrou seus olhos por um momento, antes de ambos viraram-se novamente para Burt.

— Agora eu vou perguntar para vocês dois algumas coisas, e quero que respondam com a verdade — disse Burt, olhando para seu filho e para Blaine. — E falo sério. Porque vocês dois sabem que não tenho ideia do que acontece enquanto Kurt está no internato, ou com quem ele está, ou o que ele está fazendo. Quero a verdade, e quando me responderem, é bom que seja assim ou haverá problemas.

Kurt piscou e assentiu lentamente. Blaine concordou, compreendendo isso inteiramente. A pontas dos dedos de Kurt pousando nas articulações dos seus dedos no sofá, como se fosse um acidente, mas nenhum deles fez menção de cortar o contato.

Burt os estudou por mais um momento, e então se inclinou um pouco mais para a frente, indicando para que os dois se aproximassem, como alguém fica quanto vai comunicar um segredo. Os dois garotos se entreolharam, confusos, mas também se inclinaram, Carole os copiando. Finn inclinou-se também, olhando para eles, tentando ouvir.

— Teve uma festa de Nova York? Grande? — perguntou Burt.

Os garotos assentiram

— Foi uma... daquelas malucas? Tinha bebida?

Kurt hesitou, olhando para Blaine, mas este assentiu.

— Sim. — Ele estavam começando a lentamente ter uma ideia do que Logan poderia ter digo.

Burt olhou agora para seu filho.

— Eles te ofereceram algum?

— Sim. — Kurt engoliu.

— Você bebeu?

— Não — disse Kurt, olhando diretamente para seu pai com certeza em seu tom.

Burt olhou para Blaine. Blaine respondeu:

— Ele não bebeu.

— Você ofereceu alguma coisa pra ele?

— Não — disse Blaine quietamente.

— Eu disse para ele não que bebo — acrescentou Kurt imediatamente. — Ele disse para os outros para não me darem nada.

Burt assentiu um pouco e cuidadosamente ergueu uma mão para seu filho, dizendo-lhe para ficar quieto por um momento e que a adição eram desnecessária. Kurt inclinou-se para trás levemente, mas continuou perto o bastante enquanto seu pai virava-se para Blaine.

— Esse dormitório de vocês. Vocês se metem em muita encrenca?

Uma pausa. Os dois se entreolharam, incertos de como responder a isso. Burt acrescentou:

— Estou falando de encrenca séria. Vocês já foram mandados para a reitoria?

Kurt empalideceu, lembrando-se do escritório de Ramsey. Blaine fechou os olhos e exalou.

— … sim.

— Com que frequência?

— Não sei o número, mas é de tempo em tempo — respondeu Blaine.

— Algum disso foi no histórico de vocês?

— Não — disse Blaine imediatamente.

Nada que acontecia em Windsor era registrado em históricos permanentes. As brincadeiras eram na maioria moralmente inofensivas (se não fisicamente) ou resultado de rivalidade entre as casas. Eles garantiam para que as pessoas que faziam as coisas dignas de suspensão (invadir lugares proibidos, sair do campus sem permissão, causar sério dano a propriedade) eram poderosas o bastante para abafar o ataque com pura influência se fosse necessário. Os gêmeos eram exemplos primordiais.

Mas a verdadeira razão era: eles garantiam para que nunca houvesse prova contra eles. Nunca. Até Stuart e Hanover concordavam com esses códigos não-oficiais. Essa era a única razão para que a administração não estivesse transformando a vida nas casas em um inferno.

Burt assentiu lentamente. Depois de uma pausa, ele olhou para Blaine fixamente.

— Você está namorando meu filho, Blaine?

Todo o corpo de Kurt ficou tenso e os olhos de Carole se arregalaram, encarando seu marido. Finn inclinou-se tanto na cadeira que estava quase caindo ao encará-los.

Blaine enrijeceu apenas muito levemente, e não desviou os olhos de Burt por nenhum momento. Quando ele finalmente virou-se, foi para olhar para Kurt, que o encarou com uma emoção que ainda não pode ser nomeada — uma de extrema apreensão, junto a pavor e então esperança.

E então Blaine simplesmente pousou a mão sobre a de Kurt completamente no sofá, os dedos quentes interligados. Virando-se novamente para Burt com um sorrisinho, ele disse cuidadosamente:

— Para ser perfeitamente honesto, sr. Hummel... com a sua permissão e a dele... eu realmente, realmente gostaria de namorá-lo.

Carole estava sorrindo além do controle. Suas mãos se uniram quando ela viu a expressão de absoluto aturdimento no rosto de Kurt, os olhos brilhando com as palavras de Blaine. Finn, chocado, inclinou-se tanto para trás que o balanço lhe falhou e ele — junto com a cadeira — caíram no chão. Todos o olharam por um momento, mas ele levantou-se, vermelho, e se limpou com um: "Estou bem! Estou bem."

A respiração de Kurt prendeu-se em sua garganta quando Blaine então virou-se para ele de soslaio. Juntando suas mãos com força agora, ele rapidamente virou-se para seu pai, dizendo rapidamente:

— Sim! Minha resposta é sim — ele acrescentou para Blaine, e então para seu pai. – Minha resposta é sim, e isso é tudo.

O brilho apreensivo e espectante nos olhos de Kurt e o jeito com que se agarrava a mão de Blaine quase fizeram Burt sorrir.

— Agora, Kurt, espere um pouco...

Kurt corou, como se fosse se zangar.

— Pai, o que quer que Logan tenha te dito...!

— Ok, se acalme — disse Burt firmemente, segurando a mão livre que estava tremendo. — Acalme-se. Me deixe falar, está bem?

Kurt inclinou-se para trás um pouco, mantendo sua mão junta a de Blaine, que colocou sua outra mão sobre a deles para acalmá-lo.

Burt suspirou.

— Na verdade, Kurt... eu não precisava perguntar. Você... deixou meio óbvio o que sentia por Blaine. — Kurt ficou vermelho e Blaine arqueou as sobrancelhas. — E, para te dizer a verdade, depois do que aconteceu em McKinley, você simplesmente foi pra Dalton tão rápido que a gente não sabia como você ia aguentar. Carole e eu nos preocupados, e porque não vimos você por tanto tempo, quando _finalmente _vimos... a diferente era óbvia.

— E você estava maravilhoso no Festival, Kurt... você estava tão... _feliz — _disse Carole, sorrindo. Ela olhou para Blaine. — Especialmente depois de voltar do dormitório.

Feliz como estava em ouvir essa pré-aprovação, Kurt queria morrer nesse mesmo instante com a última frase. Blaine estava tentando — e terrivelmente falhando — parar de sorrir. Mas Burt virou-se para Blaine com uma expressão que implicava um tom sério.

— Olha, eu não sei o que esse Logan tem contra vocês dois. Ele criou uma baita de uma imagem para nós. Mas se a maioria do que ele disse é verdade, então não posso ignorar. — Burt olhou para Kurt, e então de volta para Blaine. — Eu confio no Kurt, e se ele confia em você, então é assim que vai ser. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer com o meu filho lá, Blaine, se eu ouvir dele sequer _chorando _por causa de alguma coisa...

— Acredite em mim, senho, se alguma coisa acontecer com seu filho comigo por perto, vou pessoalmente vir até você para que atire em mim — disse Blaine com um sorrisinho.

— Pai... — começou Kurt, olhando para Blaine pelo canto do olho estreitamente, mas seu pai balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não te mandei pra lá para ser expulso — disse Burt com finalidade. — Eu te amo, você sabe disso, e só estou fazendo meu trabalho aqui como seu pai, e garantindo que você tenha um bom futuro. Fico feliz com o que te deixar feliz, mas se você não passar essas avaliações, você vai se mudar para Stuart.

Kurt empalideceu. Seu pai suavizou.

— Eu sei que você consegue fazer isso. Você sempre foi capaz de fazer o que quer que decidisse fazer; é quem você é. Quando você disse que ia alcançar aquelas nota naquela música que queria, você lutou e conseguiu. É a mesma coisa agora, e eu sei que você vai conseguir de novo.

Burt olhou para Blaine.

— E Blaine, enquanto estou aqui basicamente concordando com esse... relacionamento, deixe-me deixar uma coisa clara. Não importa_ onde _você acha que está agora, só tem dois lados no campo agora: você continuando vivo e você sendo caçado por mim se pressionar Kurt. Fui claro?

Vermelho profundo, Kurt olhou para seu incredulamente. Blaine reuniu toda as forças que conseguiu nesse momento e respondeu:

— Como cristal, senhor.

Com um grunhido, Kurt afundou a cabeça nas mãos, e Carole engoliu uma risada.

— Espere, então... estamos de acordo com isso, certo? — disse Finn, olhando pela passagem para a cozinha, a testa franzida. Ele viu Kurt virar-se para ele com uma expressão que ele tinha visto apenas uma vez antes, quando ele questionaram a viabilidade de ter trezentos pompos vivos voando no casando. Ele franziu a testa de novo. — Só quero ter certeza!

— Tudo bem, Finn — disse-lhe Carole antes de sorrir para Kurt e bater em seu joelho. Ela murmurou para ele: — Estamos muito felizes por você — e olhou para Blaine, assentindo, e o solista respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Burt pigarreou com um olhar sério.

— Tudo bem. Então.. é isso. Kurt, você fica aqui por enquanto, temos outra coisa para, hm... conversar. Blaine... você deveria ir para casa...

— Kurt, te vejo no dormitório amanhã — disse Blaine para Kurt, apertando suas mãos encorajadoramente enquanto recebia a expressão de Kurt de "vai me deixar aqui sozinho com A Conversa?". — Ele riu um pouco. — Você vai sobreviver, não se preocupe. Até amanhã.

Kurt olhou para ele, mas aceitou o curto, incrivelmente casto abraço que era tudo que Blaine podia dar-lhe com a proximidade de Burt. Blaine virou-se para os pais, dizendo:

— Obrigado, sr. Hummel, sra. Hummel. Até outra hora.

— Até mais, Blaine — disse Carole, sorrindo. Finn assentiu para ele desconfortavelmente, e Blaine assentiu em resposta, incerto de como saudá-lo, mas sorriu para Kurt uma última vez antes de seguir para a porta. Kurt voltou-se para seu, que respirou fundo antes de começar com, "Ok, eu sei que você sabe disso tudo, só quero repassar rapidinho isso com você agora..." e Kurt afundou no sofá com um grunhido.

* * *

><p>— O que aconteceu? — pergunto David quando Blaine finalmente apareceu e seguiu para o Porsche. David ainda estava no carro, enquanto Wes e Dwight estavam encostado contra ele do lado de fora, esperando. O Impala estava tocando "Back in Black" em seus auto-falantes. Blaine parecia aliviado ao se aproximar.<p>

— Foi tudo bem? — perguntou Wes esperançosamente.

— Estou vivo. Quer dizer alguma coisa quando o pai coruja do seu namorado tem uma espingarda — brincou Blaine ao sorrir para eles.

— Peraí, então é oficial agora? — perguntou Dwight, seguindo Blaine enquanto ele e Wes se preparavam para entrar no carro. — Você e Kurt, quero dizer?

— Aparentemente sim. — Blaine sorriu ao abrir a porta do passageiro do carro, vencendo Wes e recebendo um olhar duro do outro garoto. — Kurt disse sim, e os pais dele... meio que aprovaram.

— Você está com a corda toda. — David sorriu.

— Mas ainda estamos com alguns problemas — respondeu Blaine ao se sentar. — Logan aparentemente apareceu quebrado as regras.

— Quais regras? — perguntou Wes ao entrar no banco de trás.

— As que dizem que nunca deve-se haver prova, e que ninguém nunca diz nada. Ele contou pros pais do Kurt sobre a festa dos gêmeos, e sobre toda a loucura de Windsor. Eles não vão falar com a administração, mas o pai do Kurt disse que se ele não passar as avaliações acadêmicas para os alunos novos, ele vai ter que se mudar para Stuart.

Os expletivos que saíram das bocas dos garotos no carro poderiam fazer marinheiros corarem. Wes parecia prestes a explodir, então Blaine acrescentou:

— Tudo bem, se acalmem, os pais de Kurt não viram problemas nisso. Eu disse para eles que nada fica registrado no histórico permanente.

— Pode apostar — murmurou David. — Ou então todos nós poderíamos dizer adeus para as faculdades Ivy Leagues.

— Não quero guerra contra Stuart — avisou Blaine. — Sei que os gêmeos devem ter adivinhado; é a única razão para eles terem saído daqui tão rápido. Vou segurar eles quando voltarmos para Dalton.

— Que raios, Blaine! Logan deu o primeiro soco! — retrucou Dwight. — Ninguém _nunca _conta! Nunca! Até Stuart e Hanover sabem disso! Deus, você não me disse que antes de Justin assumir Hanover, o pessoal de lá se metia em encrenca tanto quando Stuart e Windsor? Aquela enorme confusão com...

— Dwight, só... só volte para o seu carro, está bem? A gente fala sobre isso no dormitório. — Blaine encostou-se contra a assento com um suspiro. O "caçador" franziu a testa e virou-se, voltando para Impala, claramente irritado. Blaine maravilhou-se com o avanço que Dwight fizera, considerando- que ele nem aprovava a estada de Kurt em Windsor em primeiro lugar.

Enquanto David ligava o Porsche, Blaine adicionou:

— Logan está realmente me dando nos nervos.

— Se você está procurando por pessoas para te impedir de revidar, você está no carro errado — retrucou Wes.

— Não posso brigar com ele agora. Tenho que me preocupar com Kurt. Logan nos pegou de vez desta vez. Se eu não achar um jeito de impedir Murdoch, e falando a verdade, ele é o único que realmente vai abaixar a nota de Kurt, Kurt vai acabar em Stuart. Não quero isso.

— Vamos dar um jeito — assegurou-o David. — Demos com Dwight.

— Não me lembre. — Wes apoiou a cabeça nas mãos antes de olhar para o Impala que os seguia. — Nunca mais quero ser exorcizado de novo. E todas as coisas que ele fez a gente fazer antes de nos deixar entrar no quarto dele. Detesto alho agora.

— É? Não foi você que fez a idiotice de perguntar qual a utilidade do coração de porco — respondeu David.

Blaine balançou a cabeça.

— E estava ventando tanto que Charlie teve que banir sinos de vento de Windsor, já que Dwight não parava de gritar sobre a presença de demônios.

* * *

><p>Kurt chegou ao campus no outro com seu Navigator sem espaço para qualquer outro passageiro graças a inacreditável quantidade de coisas que ele trouxera consigo, compostas em sua maioria de sua viagem a Nova York e de seus presentes de Natal. Diferentemente da primeira vez que ele viera para a escola, quando ele estava com uma sensação de incerteza, agora ele sentiu-se quase aliviado ao ver os portões de Dalton e sua arquitetura novamente.<p>

Talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que sua casa estava abarrotada com tensão depois de Burt sentar-se com ele ter a esperada e temida "conversa". Finn sumira da casa em tempo recode. A presença e interferência de Carole deixara as coisas ainda mais esquisitas durante a conversa, mas Kurt estava de qualquer forma agradecido por eles sentirem-se necessitados de trazerem o tema à tona, _por mais desnecessário que fosse._

No momento que chegou aos portões, ele notou uma multidão de garotas jovens espionando o pátio esperançosamente, segurando fotografias brilhantes, blocos de notas e canetas, esticando o pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para enxergar através das barras. Enquanto Kurt entrava no campus, ele viu quem todas elas, aparentemente, estavam esperando.

Ele olhou uma segunda vez quando passou pelo jovem com a camiseta cinza, jaqueta e jeans, o cabelo ajeitado com gel e sorrindo ao falar com as poucas garotas que tiveram permissão de entrar, e ele estava escrevendo em seus cadernos. Kurt finalmente o reconheceu quando ele lançou para uma delas aquele sorriso que Kurt já tinha visto.

Era Julian Larson, o jovem ator que fizera parte de uma série de TV e um filme ou dois. Ao reconhecê-lo, Kurt quase atingiu um vaso de planta e deve que parar quando percebeu que estava encarando o garoto em maravilhamento. O que ele estava fazendo aqui, afinal?

Ficou esquisito quando Julian repentinamente olhou ao redor, como se tivesse sentido alguém olhando-o. Ele viu o Navigator parado e viu Kurt pelo vidro da frente. E lançou-lhe um sorriso do gato de Cheshire pequeno, entendedor notavelmente parecido com o dos gêmeos.

Intrigado, Kurt dirigiu até Windsor. Assim que chegou ao seu dormitório novamente, ele descobriu um dos motivos para sentir tando a falta dele.

Com tantos Warblers em Windsor, não era incomum ouvir pessoas começaram a cantar do nada hora ou outra. David uma vez começara a cantar uma versão de "Kiss From a Rose" tão impressionante para Katherine pelo telefone que os outros Warblers tinham se aproximado e cantado a melodia para ele (fora relatado depois que Katherine tinha chorado). Desde que pessoas descobriram que Reed conseguir cantar solos, eles o encorajaram ao cantar com ele naquela vez em que Reed estava com os fones de ouvido e estava cantando "It Takes Two" de Hairspray (Reed também chorara).

Hoje não era diferente.

Enquanto Kurt passava com sua bagagem pela porta, os outros Windsor ainda estavam se ajeitando, assim como ele. E então ele ouviu, enquanto todo mundo apenas estava se movendo e se divertindo, David começar uma melodia no andar de cima. Ele não estava cantando a letra — era apenas a harmonia. Mas era essa melodia familiar, que fica na cabeça, e depois de ele cantar a primeira estrofe, Wes juntou-se a ele no segundo, usando a mesma melodia sem letras, simplesmente fazendo som e harmonizando.

Outros Warblers, no térreo, olharam para cima, e aqueles que estavam no andar de cima começaram a sorrir. Na próxima estrofe, todos eles se uniram a melodia, criando uma sincronia perfeita.

Foi apenas depois que alguns Warblers começaram a fazer beatbox para a música que ele percebeu o que eles estavam "cantando" — Windsor estava ecoando com o som de "Estragando o Acampamento¹."

Os gêmeos, do mezanino, uniram-se na música da música ao estralar os dedos com o ritmo, e logo toda a Windsor estava ressoando. Reed estava girando pelo corredor do segundo andar, cantando alegremente junto com o resto deles.

O resto dos garotos de Windsor estavam sorrindo, ouvindo e murmurando junto com os Warblers enquanto eles continuavam a sorrir. Kurt começou a sorrir enquanto os conspiradores de Windsor o viram e sorriram ao cantar, gesticulando para que ele se unisse. Kurt riu e balançou a cabeça, mas foi incluído quando Reed pegou sua mão e puxou para a desordem.

Os garotos cantaram e Windsor ressoava com o ritmo. O nome da música não poderia ser mais apropriado enquanto os garotos mais uma vez arrumaram o campamento e consequentemente se preparavam para as coisas que viessem a acontecer. Quando a música encontrou um fim, ela foi recebido com aplausos e risada enquanto os Warblers de Windsor se separavam para voltar ao que estavam fazendo antes.

Kurt virou-se quando um braço subitamente envolveu sua cintura e encontrou os olhos sorridentes de Blaine.

— Bem-vindo de volta — disse-lhe o monitor.

— Vamos esperar que eu possa ficar — respondeu Kurt com um sorriso. Ele entrelaçou um braço com o de Blaine e eles ficaram ali. Os gêmeos zombaram deles com sorrisos maliciosos idênticos.

— Poxa, só faz alguns dias e vocês já estão esfregando isso na nossa cara pelos corredores. — Evan suspirou dramaticamente.

— Você deveria estar envergonhado, Blaine! — disse Ethan em falsa repreensão. — Você sabe que tais demonstração são proibidas!

— Nos prédios acadêmicos e ao ar livre? Sim. Mas nunca li _nada _sobre isso que não ser permitido pelas regras da casa de Windsor. — Blaine sorriu, puxando Kurt só um pouco mais perto, suficiente para os outros perceberem e começarem a rir. O contratenor ficou vermelho e se afastou, mas manteve suas mãos juntas.

— Você é o monitor, você _faz _as regras! — relembrou Reed, sorrindo torto.

— Posso ter escolhido propositadamente ignorar algumas — admitiu Blaine, sorrindo para Kurt.

— Muito engraçado — respondeu Kurt, arqueando uma sobrancelha elegante. — Não me coloque em mais encrenca do que já estou. Gostaria de lembrar a vocês todos que a principal razão para eu estar tão atrasado com o trabalho da escola é porque vocês fazem com que seja impossível se concentrar por mais de uma hora. — Ele pegou sua mala e bolsa de mão e seguiu para seu quarto. Os outros, previsivelmente, o seguiram. — E promete ficar ainda _mais _impossível! — acrescentou Kurt ao caminhar. — O que está acontecendo? A escola está sendo usada como um set de filmagem ou algo assim?

Reed parecia confuso ao caminhar ao seu lado, tentando ajudar a puxar a mala de rodinhas para ter sua mão afastada por Kurt que não queria que ele se cortasse na etiqueta com os nomes.

— Do que você está falando?

— Julian Larson está lá fora no pátio! — Kurt gesticulou. — Sabe, o cara que faz Grant em _Something Damaged?_

Os gêmeos pareceram confusos. Evan piscou.

— Ah, estão Julian voltou? Achei que ele tinha sido expulso.

— Ele _estuda _aqui? — Kurt os olhou em confusão.

— Sim — disse Ethan, parecendo um pouco mais sério ao parar ao lado do quarto de Kurt. — E ele é um dos caras de Logan. Então cuide com ele.

Com o nome, Kurt virou-se repentinamente, os olhos franzidos. Ele passou por Blaine e parou na frente dos gêmeos.

— Acho que quem vai ter problemas é Logan. Onde ele está? Nós dois precisamos ter uma conversa que já foi adiada por tempo demais.

Com o tom de sua voz, Reed olhou para Blaine com os olhos arregalados e Blaine imediatamente se aproximou, segurando Kurt por precaução. Dwight, bisbilhotando da sua porta com uma linha de sal na frente, ergueu seu spray levemente.

— … sinto maldade de novo.

— Sim, você sente — respondeu Kurt com o mesmo tom duro. Ele olhou para os gêmeos. — Ele está em Stuart?

— Kurt, olha... se acalme... — Blaine tentou puxá-lo para a porta que Reed já tinha aberto. — Foi você quem disse que não queria se meter mais em encrenca, e arranjar briga com o monitor de Stuart não é um bom começo.

Irritado, Kurt vociferou:

— Ah, por favor, Blaine, faça-me o favor e tire esse véu de virtude. Você e eu sabemos que quando Logan meteu meus pais nisso, ele passou do limite.

— Ele passou, e confie em mim, _quando, _não se, _quando, _eu conseguir, vou estrangular ele. Nem vou deixar que você tenha o privilégio de atacar ele primeiro. — Mas Blaine colocou uma mão no braço de Kurt. — Mas estamos os dois com problema agora. Se eu não conseguir te ajudar com as avaliações e Murdoch conseguir te der uma nota baixa, eu só não vou te _perder _para a Casa do meu hediondo ex, mas seu mais vai me _matar. _Vê do que eu estou falando?

— Seu ex está me dando nos _nervos, _vou admitir... — Kurt suspirou, balançou a cabeça ao entrar o quarto... e parou.

Reed estava no meio da sala comum, sorrindo abertamente, abrindo os braços.

— O que acha?

O quarto fora redecorado. Enquanto mantivera as características principais da beleza do velho mundo pela qual Windsor era tão conhecida, e mesmo que fosse coberto por coisas almofadadas e macias na metade do quarto de Reed, Kurt teve que se maravilhar com a mudança. Era branco, com grande sensatez no uso de tons pálidos de azul, e o tecido no quarto brilhava em prata.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Dwight, passando a cabeça pela porta pra olhar e franzindo para a cena. — Parece como uma casa de revista! Toda fofinha e turva!

— Sinto muito se minha estética irrita seu desejo pelo estilo da Família Adams – murmurou Reed, parecendo magoado.

— Está ótimo, Reed, não ligue pra Dwight. — Kurt olhou profundamente para o espiritualista antes de ir até seu amigo, abraçando-o. — Então o lado almofadado à níveis extremos é o seu lado? — Ele olhou ao redor. — Parece um pouco menor do que antes. — Ele piscou, e percebeu o que era. A terceira área, onde outra cama deveria estar, estava bloqueada por grandes painéis esculpidos em forma de divisória. — … isso é permitido?

— Eles nos dão permissão total para redecorar os quartos contanto que possamos pagar por qualquer dano e restauração. — Blaine deu de ombros em resposta, já ciente do que estava acontecendo.

— Sim, sim. — Reed sorriu, seguindo para a divisória. — Lembra que eu e você tínhamos um acordo. Quando o meu guarda-roupa. — E ele abriu a divisória.

Depois de alguns momentos para olhar atordoado para o que deveria ser o estoque da Valhalla, Blaine finalmente sorriu com grande paciência e segurou o cotovelo de Kurt.

— Vamos sentar um pouco...

— Mas... — Kurt não conseguia tirar os olhos de lá, e Reed estava rindo atrás da estante, tentando não cair no chão e quase derrubando um sino decorativo.

— Vamos... vem, vamos arrumar suas malas... — Blaine pacientemente tirou os dedos de Kurt da divisória e o guiou para longe com um sorriso no rosto.

— Mas...!

– Kurt. — Blaine lançou-se aquele sorriso que normalmente convencia Kurt. Finalmente, Kurt virou-se da vista e permitiu que Blaine o levasse para longe.

Windsor estava começando a parecer normal novamente.

* * *

><p>— Acho que todos vocês sabem porque os convocamos para essa reunião — começou Evan.<p>

— _Sem _o Blaine... — adicionou Ethan.

David e Wes estavam presentados, sentadas na sala de estar do quarto dos gêmeos, junto a Dwight e Reed. Fazia dois incansáveis dias desde que Kurt voltara para Windsor, e as avaliações acadêmicas eram no dia seguinte.

Toda Windsor tinha dado duro em sua parte — tanto quando conseguiam. Claro que eles continuaram a cobrir Kurt com copos de café na manhã (essa permanecia uma de suas coisas preferidas para fazer, porque ninguém reagia tão furiosamente quanto Kurt, se os copos de café voando por todo o lado eram alguma indicação). Mas eles sinceralmente tentaram se acalmar um pouco. Drew mal explodiu uma maçaneta no meio tempo.

Os gêmeos levaram suas barragens para mais pra baixo no corredor, e se eles então escolhessem atacar os ocupantes com armas de paintball, eles sempre pulavam aquela mesma porta no corredor. Não era de se estranhar que Reed regularmente se escondia no quarto que agora dividia com seu amigo.

Blaine, David e Wes estudavam com Kurt, tentando ajudá-lo a revisar com o que se lembraram de como os exames haviam sido na última vez em que eles ajudaram alguém a fazê-los. E fora Dwight, que era completamente inútil nesse assunto — ele mal lembrava dos exames. Depois de ajudar Kurt com uma revisão que não tinha nada a ver com mitologia e História Americana e sim porque símbolos protetores deveriam ser tatuados na pele, os Windsor sentaram expulsaram Dwigth do quarto e lhe disseram para ir "purificar" algo e se mantar ocupado.

Era alguns dias depois que, enquanto o contratenor se preparava para outra temerosa sessão de estudo, Blaine fora até o Prédio Principal e Sul para procurar algumas versões antigas das avaliações e tentar descobrir alguma coisa do conteúdo que seria cobrado esse ano.

Isso deixou os conspiradores, David, Wes, Dwight e Reed, no quarto dos gêmeos, planejando como sempre faziam quando havia alguma pertubação em Dalton que não fora eles quem começara. Isso era benéfico para ambos os lados — Kurt conseguia estudar sem o ambiente de pandemônio e os conspiradores poderiam fazer seus planos de batalha.

— Certo, então Logan pode ter quebrado as regras — disse David, franzindo a testa enquanto eles retornavam ao tema que não fora citado nos últimos dois dias. — Mas Blaine não quer que a gente comece a guerra. Tudo está quieto por enquanto, e acho que tenho que concordar. Se começarmos _qualquer coisa _agora, vamos perder Kurt para Stuart e teremos que aguentar a playlist mais melancólica de Blaine. — Ele ajeitou-se no assento. — E não estou falando da playlist Sinto-falta-do-Kurt. Estou falando do _ano passado. _Aquela logo _depois de Logan._

Wes balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que haviam tantas músicas relevantes no mundo. Nunca.

— Você não pode culpar ele por aquilo — disse Reed suavemente. — E não culpo vocês por atacarem eles também. Eu juro que vi _vermelho _quando vi aquele machucado no braço de Blaine pela primeira vez!

— Certo, então é isso... — disse Evan finalmente antes que Wes e David pudessem concordar raivosamente. Ethan pediu por silêncio, inclinando-se para a frente de onde estava sentado com seu irmão.

— Vamos direto ao ponto.

— Blaine disse não... — começou Evan.

— Mas nós podemos dizer "sim" — finalinou Ethan.

— Quem é _nós_?" — Dwight arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O resto de nós — disse Evan calmamente. — Blaine é o monitor substituto enquanto Chaz não volta. Ele deve chegar algum dia esse semana.

— Então até que ele _chegue — _disse Ethan friamente — A bússola de virtude de Blaine, em cuja desmontagem estamos trabalhando, por sinal, vai estar apontando para vamos-todos-ficar-calmos. Aposto que se ele _não _fosse responsável por ficar de olho em nós, Windsor, _e _Kurt ao mesmo tempo, ele estaria no comando.

— Então vamos fazer isso por ele? — Wes os encarou.

— Não podemos deixar Logan sair dessa impune — respondeu Ethan com uma careta. — Fomos atrás dele, lembra? Ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido! Ele disse que tudo que estava fazendo era ajudar Kurt, porque "_Windsor dificilmente é o melhor lugar para um novado em Dalton ficar"._

— E Stuart, Terra da Pressão-Até-Que-Você-Surte é? — retrucou Wes.

— Estou dizendo, se queremos novatos que durem, Hanover _talvez _seja o lugar — murmurou Dwight. — Nós desenraizamos eles depois de maduros. Wes sobreviveu.

Mas o Warblers balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, se apenas você soubesse o que eu sei sobre Hanover...

— O quê? — Dwight piscou.

— Não posso dizer. A regra diz que ninguém conta. Hanover só é um pouco mais estrita, é tudo. Suíça, lembra?

Evan estralou os dedos, atraindo a atenção de todos.

— Ei! Vamos, gente. Paz ou não, temos que revidar pelo que Logan fez. Lhe mandar uma mensagem.

— Windsor _não, _mais enfaticamente _nunca, _senta e leva o tranco enquanto Stuart faz o que bem entenderem — concordou Ethan. — Então bolamos um plano.

Todos se inclinaram para a frente. Reed os encarou, os olhos arregalados.

— Que... tipo de plano?

— Um que é muito _muito _interessante. E convocamos vocês, porque você tem a influência necessária. Se isso terminar mal, _ah cara, _como vamos estar em encrenca! — Evan estava estático com excitamento, quase incapaz de permanecer sentado, seu gêmeos igualmente afetado.

Dwight franziu os olhos para seu excitamento com um plano que parecia ter a igual magnitude de destruir uma Estrela da Morte².

— É um plano kamikaze?

— Você pode dizer que é academicamente kamikaze — disse Ethan pensativamente. – Quer dizer, estamos falando de suspensão, expulsão... todos os -ãos ruins.

— Então isso envolve invasão de domicílio — começou David.

— Precisamente, caro chapeleiro. — Os gêmeos abriram um sorriso. — Vamos invadir o Castelo Vermelho.

Reed estavam ligeiramente menos perplexo que Dwight. Era apenas devido à sua experiência.

— Vocês já fizeram isso antes. Vocês já pregaram peças neles antes e quase foram pegos várias vezes... Ainda não sei como vocês conseguiram colocar todas aquelas bolas de plástico em Stuart...

— Ah, não. Dessa vez estamos planejando algo grande. Uma real... pena no nosso chapéu³, eu diria.

— Vai quebrar uma regra especificamente entre as casas, mas... se Logan sabe o que é bom pra ele, ele não vai nos acusar de nada — disse Ethan sobriamente. — Ele vai entender quando descobrir o que estamos prestes a fazer.

— Exatamente _o que _vamos fazer? — perguntou Dwight suspeitosamente.

Os gêmeos sorriram, seus sorrisos do gato Cheshire nunca tão mais evidentes.

— Nós... vamos roubar Pavarotti.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde naquele dia, Blaine chegou a porta e Kurt olhou do sofá de seu dormitório, parecendo profundamente cansado. Todo o brilho de sua pele desaparecera, e ela estava pálida e seca. Imediatamente, o monitor ficou preocupado.<p>

— Kurt, quantas vocês você dormiu?

O outro garoto pareceu levar isso a uma consideração maior do que era confortante.

— … contando com ontem?

— Eu sie que você quer garantir que vai passar, mas não tem motivo para fazer isso com você mesmo. — Blaine sentou-se ao seu lado, tirando o caderno de suas mãos. — Por mais que eu queria que você passe essa coisa ridícula, não quero você desmaiando no meio do dia.

— Por favor, eu preferiria abrir mão de um Tony antes de deixar aquele ogro chamado de professor de Literatura me derrotar. É pessoal agora. — Kurt franziu os olhos. — Ok, talvez não o Tony, você vai ter que tirar esse das minhas mãos cadavéricas. Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Entendi. — Blaine sorriu. — Só não se sobrecarregue tanto, está bem? Para o seu bem e o meu. Estou bem preocupado com as habilidades do seu pai com a espingarda.

— Obrigado por me abandonar lá, por sinal. A Conversa foi uma conversa _tão _confortável — resmungou Kurt, sarcasmo escorrendo por sua voz.

— Ei, se _você _ficou desconfortável, eu teria ficado duas vezes pior se tivesse ficado. Tive que ter _essa _conversa com Shane eu mesmo e você não conhece desconforto até ter feito isso. Tive que abandonar o navio.

Kurt riu um pouco.

— Suponho que sim. — Ele suspirou e inclinou-se contra Blaine, que colocou um braço em sua cintura. Depois de um momento, Blaine murmurou:

— … obrigado.

— Pelo quê? — Kurt piscou.

— Dizer sim.

Kurt ficou vermelho e olhou na direção da janela.

— Você diz isso como se nós dois já não soubéssemos que isso ia acontecer... — Ele sorriu um pouco. — Quando você cantou "Your Song", eu disse sim sem você ter que perguntar, sabe.

Blaine sorriu um pouco também, apertando sua mão.

— É só que... — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Com todos os problemas entre Logan e eu... você sabe que eu penso num nível distante que nós dois conhecemos. É só que com tudo que estava acontecendo... isso fez a gente não querer deixar tudo oficial ainda. Havia muito — Ele olhou para Kurt intensamente. — … eu já disse antes. Você é mais corajoso que eu. Quando ouvi você dizer para Logan que você... – ele desviou os olhar e sorriu para si mesmo. — … quando você disse aquilo para Logan na cara dele... você não _tem ideia _do quanto eu queria te beijar bem ali naquele momento.

— Deveria ter me beijado. — Kurt sorriu torto. — Eu seria um que não teria te impedido.

— Ah, eu sei disso _agora. — _Blaine sorriu. — mas eu não queria meu ex ali no mesmo momento. Estou tentando fazer minha vida em Dalton o mais perfeita possível. Só quero que seja diferente.

Kurt ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então ajeitou-se no assento, parecendo mais curioso do que nada. Ele olhou para Blaine e disse:

— Considerando que agora estamos... oficialmente juntos... acho que tenho o poder de perguntar... o que fez você vir para Dalton? O que... o que _aconteceu?_

Blaine o encarou por um momento, e então suspirou e voltou-se para os olhos. Ele fechou um deles em suas mãos, virando-o enquanto falava.

— Eu era um dos poucos garotos assumidos na minha antiga escola. Eu não estava sozinho, como você... mas o bullying era o mesmo. Alguns dias eram piores que os outros... e às vezes a gente até conseguia comer o almoço antes que as bandejas fossem jogadas em nossas camisetas. Se tivesse sido apenas eu, não teria sido tão ruim, eu acho. Eu teria aguentado, mas... tinha outra pessoa que eu tinha que proteger.

Kurt o observou.

— Seu... namorado?

Blaine balançou a cabeça.

— Não... Eu tinha que proteger Shane.

Kurt o encarou em surpresa. Blaine balançou a cabeça.

— É uma história realmente longa.

— Eu tenho tempo — disse Kurt imediatamente, olhando-o intensamente. — Quero ouvir. Você sentou e escutou tudo que eu tinha a falar. É a minha vez, Blaine.

Houve uma pausa, e então Blaine disse:

— Lembra daquelas fotos na frente da minha escrivaninha...? Aquelas que não tinham os Warblers? São de lá. A foto do meio... é eu, Shane, Micah, Erin e Jude. Blaine riu cavernosamente. — As pessoas que não se importavam brincavam dizendo que nós eram o "Quinteto Fabuloso", porque éramos todos gays, aparentemente... mas... os outros nos chamavam de o "Quinteto Bichado". E toda vez, eles... — Ele soltou a respiração. Kurt apertou o aperto em sua mão. — Dos cinco... só sobramos Shane e eu — murmurou Blaine. Ele balançou a cabeça. — … os valentões... eles abusaram demais de Judo. Não sabemos o que aconteceu, nunca houve nenhuma prova e não aconteceu no terreno da escola... Mas descobrimos que Judo morreu porque ele... porque _espancaram _ele, como um cachorro açoitado, e o deixaram em algum beco. Ele já estava praticamente morto quando encontraram ele... e ele não sobreviveu.

Os olhos de Blaine estavam ficando marejados, mas ele parecia irritado.

— E bosta, isso foi _depois, bem depois _de a gente ouvir alguns dos caras falando que iriam realmente bater nele até que ele estivesse quase morto. Nós.. nós não conseguimos ajudar Jude! Uma hora ele estava ali, e na outra... não. A gente só foi no funeral e ficamos olhando para ele. — Blaine suspirou e olhou para Kurt. — Quando ouvi que Karofsky ameaçou te matar, eu achei que ia _morrer _quando você desapareceu na festa do Dwight. Não _podia _aconteceu comigo de novo. Não quero que nunca mais aconteça.

Kurt balançou a cabeça e manteve suas mãos juntas. Depois de dar de ombros fracamente, Blaine disse:

— Depois que Jude desapareceu, sobrou só eu, Micah, Erin e Shane. E Shane... ele nem tinha se _assumido _oficialmente ainda, mas ele recebia tanto abuso só por andar com a gente que eu não... eu não podia ficar ali e assistir. Eu vivia todo dia me preocupando se ele iam bater nele forte demais. Eu tentei de tudo, tentei protegê-lo, tentei manter a cabeça erguida para ele, tentei falar com a administração... _ninguém.. realmente... se importava. _E isso foi _depois _que Jude morreu, todo mundo achando que foi um acidente ou assalto.

"Erin não conseguiu suportar a pressão, só a ideia do que poderia acontecer a qualquer um de nós... ela fugiu e casou com a namorada dela de outra escola quando descobriu que alguém mandou pra namorada dela fotos delas se beijando mutiladas. A gente ainda se fala, mas... não é o mesmo. Então tinha três de nós. E eu vivia todo dia com medo de que ia finalmente descobrir que Shane e Micah estavam juntos."

Kurt parecia surpreso. Blaine assentiu.

— Shane... você viu como ele é. Ele deixa tudo, suas emoções, o controlarem. Ele pensou que estava desesperadamente apaixonado por Micah e é, por um tempo, eles estavam. Ele se estrega todo por tudo. Mas ele não tomava cuidado. Eu pegava eles se agarrando atrás do ginásio durante o intervalo, andando de mãos dadas enquanto achavam que o corredor estava vazio... eu estava feliz por ele, mas a segurança deles estavam em risco.

"... e então Shane começou a trazer Micah pra nossa casa. E Kurt, e você pensou que era ruim na escola, em casa era mil vezes pior. Shane e eu estávamos tão dentro do armário que nós dois trazíamos garotas para casa para manter as aparências para nossos pais. Principalmente para nosso pai. Nossa mãe... acho que ela sabia. Ela só... ela só nunca disse neda. Como se fosse desaparecer se ela não dissesse em voz alta.

— Sua _mãe... — _Kurt o encarou.

Blaine balançou a cabeça e apenas olhou para suas mãos.

— … nosso pais veio pra casa mais cedo um dia. Micah estava na casa, com o Shane se agarrando no sofá, se você consegue acreditar. Eu disse para ele um milhão, um milhão de vezes para não fazer essas coisas em casa. Na nossa casa. Não sei o que deu neles. Mas Shane tinha se escondido na cozinha, e Micah estava no sofá praticamente quase pelado, e eu estava descendo as escadas quando nosso pai entrou.

Kurt estava branco em choque, a mão na garganta, encarando. Blaine assentiu.

— Eu tinha um milhão de imagens, sabe, de como eu contaria para meu pai que sou gay. Eu realmente queria, sabe. Só para ele parar de falar como ser gay era repugnante. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha imaginado que seria assim... porque eu acabei dizendo que Micah era o _meu _namorado, e que eu tinha trazido ele para casa. E que eu era gay.

Blaine soltou uma risada forçada, amarga.

— Foi o pior e melhor momento da minha vida. Eu, explicado como Micah e eu estávamos namorando desde _sempre! _Todas as coisas que a gente fazia. E de um jeito muito estranho era _maravilhoso _finalmente contar a verdade. Eu me sentia... livre. Como se eu finalmente conseguisse _respirar._

"E todo esse tempo, atrás do nosso pai, eu conseguia ver Shane na cozinha, parecendo morto de branco e horrorizado e eu sabia que ele queria com tudo o que tinha correr até nós e dizer para nosso pai que não era a verdade, mas eu só olhou para ele e balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia o que nosso pai era capaz. E alguém tão _emocional _e completamente sensível como Shane nunca superaria. — Ele ficou amargo. — Os fogos de artifício foram sem precedentes. Eu achei que meu pai ia me matar e os gritos... acho que toda o quarteirão ouviu. Ele jogou Micah para fora nos tijolos, e eu no gabinete de armas dele, sabia? Como se ele pudesse... _esmurrar _o gay para fora de mim. Eu apenas ri e aceitei. Eu não era mais eu mesmo, não me importava mais. Eu era gay, e ele sabia, e era isso. Minha mãe, ela... bem, ela assistiu. Ela tentou segurar o pai depois que eu viu que eu estava sangrando, mas isso não foi _depois _de uns quinze minutos.

Ele lambeou os lábios nervosamente e riu um pouco.

— Mas... eu não acho que minha mãe pudesse ter ajudado. E Micah? Ele desapareceu. Nunca mais vi ele... talvez meu pai ameaçou ele. Não sei. Mas quebrou o coração de Shane e eu perdi meu amigo.

"Ficou bem ruim em casa depois disso. Meu pai parecia convencido de que eu não era realmente gay. Ele continuava a tentar me "deixar hétero". Eu era o mais velho, então... meio que tinha bastante nas minhas costas. Nós brigávamos muito, até que ficamos sem falar de vez, e todo dia, Shane dizia que queria tirar o pai das minhas costas um pouco contando a verdade. Que era culpa dele. Mas... isso só deixaria as coisas piores. Já é ruim o bastante ter _um _filho gay... O que nosso pai comigo e Shane se Shane também assumisse? Ele provavelmente acharia que eu tinha "contaminado" ele. Nem era o favorito. _Eu _era. Tinha sido. — Ele fez um gesto de indiferença. — E então... depois que as coisas em casa ficaram ruins... eu comecei a perder o controle com a pressão na escola, e o bullying, e as ameaças... antes de assumir, eu tinha o conforto de saber que podia ficar sozinho em casa, onde Shane e eu estaríamos à salvo. Mas depois... não era mais bom. Algum coisa... tinha que ceder. E essa coisa foi eu.

Ele soltou a respiração em um longo suspiro — um suspiro que carregava o peso do mundo e um coração incomensuravelmente pesado.

— … então eu fugi. Simplesmente decidi "chega" e corri como louco. Fui até... Dalton. Praticamente _demandei _virar aluno interno. Não podia ficar em casa, na outra escola, por nem mais um minuto. Eu não aguentava mais Eu fugi. Fiquei com demais, ficou difícil demais... então eu só saí e deixei Shane sozinho... porque eu não aguentava mais. Eu tinha que vir para cá, Kurt. Coragem não conseguiria me salvar.

Ele estava começando a lacrimejar. Era o piro para ele, Kurt viu; o fato de que ele deixou Shane para se defender sozinho. Kurt segurou Blaine em seus braços, puxando-o para perto de si, e pressionou os lábios em seu cabeço.

Blaine não chorou com força — ele apenas deixou as lágrimas quentes e raivosas caírem em silêncio. Como se ele se recusasse a se perder de novo. Sua armadura era perfeita. Mas aquelas armadura não era uma de um cavaleiro — era de proteção contra o mundo.

Ele colou uma mão no braço de Kurt.

— … não. Eu realmente não quero mais fazer isso. Você já tem...

— Eu quero — respondeu Kurt fervorosamente, segurando-o com ainda mais força. — Você já sofreu demais. Mais que demais. Você segurou tudo por dentro, por seus amigos, por Shane e por mim, então pelo amor de Deus, deixe _outra _pessoa _te _ajudar pra variar um pouco. E deixe que seja _eu _desta vez.

Blaine segurou-se a Kurt em silêncio, e seu aperto aumentou em um momento de fraqueza.

— … eu quero ser egoísta. Quero ser egoísta só desta vez, só por isso, com você. E não posso deixar Logan ter o que quer. Você vai ver algo terrível sair de mim na próxima tentativa dele, estou te avisando já. Você não vai querer ver isso, mas nesse ponto, acho que vai acontecer. Não posso te perder, Kurt.

— Relaxe. — Kurt sorriu torto um pouco. — Não vou a lugar nenhum. — Ele moveu-se para que estivesse sentado diretamente na frente do namorado, e nunca estivera tão sério quanto agora. — Me escute. Ei! — Ele estalou os dedos para que Blaine o olhasse. — Me escute. Tudo isso... nunca vai acontecer de novo. Entendeu? Não vou permitir. Não sou... não sou sua donzela em perigo, e, por sinal, se você me tratar como uma, vou te jogar na fonte. — Ele sorriu só levemente. — Estou aqui. Não vou a lugar nenhum. E é bom que você também não vá. — Ele segurou as mãos de Blaine com força, apoiando sua testa na dele. — … ninguém vai fugir. Vamos cuidar disso.

Blaine apenas sorriu. Ele ergueu as mãos de Kurt para seus lábios e as beijou ternamente.

— … posso perguntar? Como você ficou tão perfeito?

— Você não ouviu? Eu nasci assim. — O sorrio de Kurt aumentou. Blaine riu suavemente, inclinando-se e fechando a distância entre seus lábios em um beijo longo e lento.

Quando ele afastou-se de Kurt, cujos olhos permaneceram fechados, Blaine murmurou:

— Bom... nunca deixe ninguém te convencer do contrário.

— Confie em mim. — Kurt sorriu um pouco para ele. — Nunca vai acontecer.

* * *

><p><em>1: da trilha sonora de Tarzan.<em>

_2: Deathstar. Star Wars._

_3: há uma expressão idiomática em inglês que é "feather in your hat" baseada no fato de que um guerreiro adicionava uma nova pena a seu chapéu com cada adversário derrotado. Hoje tem o sentido de obter sucesso em algo._

* * *

><p><em>NT: desculpa a demora inaceitável, mas minha tendinite tem vindo e indo esses últimos dias, e eu tive que traduzir aos poucos para não forçar muito o meu pulso. A próxima parte desse capítulo vem semana que vem, provavelmente domingo ou terça, porque sábado vou ter minha festa de aniversário e segunda _é _o meu aniversário, e vou tirar o dia de folga :)_

_(Isto é, se minha tendinite não resolver voltar. Ontem e hoje eu consegui escrever tranquilamente, e fiz acupuntura hoje, então acho que estou salva por mais alguns meses)._

_O capítulo não foi revisado porque se eu fosse revisar só postaria ele amanhã e eu não queria isso, então perdoem qualquer erro e, se tiver algo tremendamente horrível e que impeça o entendimento de alguma frase, por favor, avisem que eu revejo._

_Por causa de algo que **Ines** comentou em sua review, fiz uma pequena lista aqui:_

_Kurt...Alice_

_Blaine...Coelho Branco_

_Gêmeos...Tweedles_

_Logan...Valete_

_Reed...Arganaz_

_Wes...Lebre Maluca_

_David...Chapeleiro Louco_

_Dwight...Cavaleiro Branco_

_Justin...Rainha Branca_

_Derek...Rei de Copas_

_Se esqueci alguém, me avisem que procuro no site da autora e descubro quem ele é. Ela tem um site específico para a fanfic com todas essas informações ( .com), mas o site é em inglês e contém spoilers para quem não leu a fic inteira._


	21. Episódio 18: Ultrapassando barreiras p2

**Dalton**

**Episódio 18: Ultrapassando barreiras — parte 02**

* * *

><p>Todo anos, através de uma bancada privada, os Warblers selecionavam um Warbler particularmente excelente — alguém cujos talentos e esforços merecessem reconhecimento — para receber a mais incomum honra: e essa era a de tornar-se guardião de um verdadeiro rouxinol <strong>(lembrança: Warbler quer dizer rouxinol em inglês). <strong>O incumbente rouxinol de honra, Pavarotti, era algo incomum; um rouxinol que tinha uma linhagem que se entendia por diversas gerações, e claramente alguém cujo Legado deixava o da maioria dos alunos de Dalton de hoje no chinelo.

Pavarotti fora dado para Logan ano passado por sua excelência em guiar os Warblers como seu cantor principal. O pequeno rouxinol agora residia em uma gaiola belamente esculpida que ficava pendurada em um elegante suporte de ouro em uma ante-sala no terceiro andar. Infelizmente, aquela ante-sala — que se tornara quase uma pequena sala comum — era conectada à outras três portas, duas das quais eram das de Logan e Derek. Era preciso ter cuidado.

Normalmente, invadir Stuart não seria um desafio _tão grande _para os experientes gêmeos. Porém, depois de terem invadido a casa aproximadamente oito vezes e meia e com Logan esperando pela vingança, eles tinham que admitir que a segurança era _boa._

Os gêmeos retornaram de sua missão de espionagem com novidades desapontantes para aqueles reunidos na sala comunal. Eles garantiram que Blaine não estivesse por perto ao convencer Dwight a tirar o monitor provisório da casa por um tempinho. Como Kurt estava em Windsor, tal tarefa provou-se quase impossível, mas Dwight contornou a situação ao pegar uma tinta vermelho sangue e pintar um enorme sigilo encantado no para-brisa de Blaine, declarando que estava purificando-o de demônios.

Isso chamou a atenção do monitor rapidamente, e até onde todos sabiam, Blaine ainda estava correndo atrás de Dwight nesse momento.

— Eles colocaram travas novas nas janela... — reportou Evan importantemente para os conspiradores. — Os trincos das portas foram trocadas. E graças a um contribuidor extremamente generoso, as portas dos quartos agora precisam de cartão.

— Cartão? — zombou Wes. — Quem eles são, a CIA? Nem mesmo no Quartel dos Professores eles cartão.

— Vocês só podem culpar a si mesmos — repreendeu Reed de onde estava cuidando de um dedo machucado, o segundo nas últimas seis horas. — Vocês invadiram tantas vezes que eles precisaram de medidas drásticas.

— Tenho certeza que as câmeras de segurança são falsas... — murmurou Ethan, parecendo contemplativo. — Mas não tenho certeza. Em geral, precisamos da opinião de um especialista.

Kurt, de onde estava sentado em um sofá, estudando uma cópia de um exame antigo de Biologia e Estudos Ambientais, franziu a testa.

— Então isso quer dizer que vocês _não são _especialistas?

— Ah, Alice — disse Evan com um sorriso gentil. — Você nos bajula.

— Mas, na verdade, a pessoa de que estamos falando... — Ethan assentiu, quase melodramaticamente. — Ele é o Mycroft para o nosso Holmes. Ele poderia ser incrível, se apenas tivesse a vontade de se mexer e a ambição que temos.

— Vocês estão falando em invadir a Casa Stuart, o que eu totalmente desaprovo, por sinal — disse Kurt. — Sua "ambição" claramente é a expulsão.

— Por favor não conte para o seu Coelho, Alice! — imploraram os gêmeos, jogando-se nele, e ele, em reposta, tirou as suas mãos do seu livro. — Não conte pra ele, ele vai ser o maior estraga-prazeres de todos...

— Não vou contar para o Blaine, agora me soltem! — Kurt os fuzilou com os olhos e correu uma mão sutilmente pelo seu cabelo para garantir que todos os fios estivessem no lugar. — Mas é só porque o que quer seja que vocês vão fazer, Logan merece dessa vez. — Ele olhou para livro de novo. — … não acredito que ele contou pros meus pais tudo aquilo.

— Você tem certeza que não quer vir com a gente na invasão? — Wes sorriu, saboreando o fato que seu novato não eram completamente oposto à ideia, o que significava que sua transformação estava quase completa. — Você mesmo pode se vingar dele.

— Não, não tenho interesse em cometer um crime.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, e então sorriram para ele.

— E quanto a conhecer o Lagarta? Você já está aqui há um tempinho e ainda não conhece ele. Deveria. Ele é interessante.

Kurt os olho, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Os gêmeos nomeavam pessoas em quem eram particularmente interessados com nomes do País das Maravilhas.

— … Lagarta?

* * *

><p>Kurt nunca fora aos últimos andares. Windsor era um prédio de cinco andares, mas ele nunca subira além do terceiro porque nunca houvera uma razão. Até onde ele sabia, todos eram iguais de qualquer jeito.<p>

O quarto andar era um lugar quieto que parecia um pouco menos afetado pelas atividades malucas comparado aos andares mais baixos. Algumas portas tinham o nome de alunos nelas, outras eram quartos vazios. Ele seguiu Reed e os gêmeos pelo corredor até que ele alcançaram uma porta que não era de madeira e totalmente diferente de todas as outras.

Não tinha nenhum trinco, nenhuma maçaneta — era apenas um painel branco de metal com uma tela LED retangular preta no meio. Eles nem tinham aproximado-se apropriadamente dela quando a borda da tela ficou vermelha, piscando urgentemente. Os gêmeos sorriram.

— Ele sabe que estamos aqui.

Kurt os encarou suspeitosamente, mas a tela piscou mais uma e palavras apareceram.

_QUEM SAO VOCES_

— Tweedles — disseram os gêmeos em coro alegremente, quase em auto-piloto depois de tantas vezes.

Uma pausa. E então:

_ NAO VOCES. OS OUTROS DOIS._

_ — _Ele pode nos ver? — perguntou Kurt incredulamente.

_SIM EU POSSO._

_ — _Ah, por favor, você conhece o Reed. — Evan sorriu abertamente. — E Alice! Você já viu eles antes.

— Viu? — Reed os encarou, parecendo um pouco amedrontado agora.

Houve outra pausa. E então a tela "falou" de novo.

_QUEM SAO VOCES._

_ — _Não acabamos de contra pra... o que quer que isso seja? — vociferou Kurt, parecendo irritado e percebendo que ele aparentemente não tinha chegado ao fundo do poço da loucura de Windsor ainda.

— Ele quer que vocês mesmo falem — disse Ethan prestativamente. — Para identificação de voz.

Reed e Kurt se entreolharam. Kurt revirou os olhos, mas Reed falou bem-humoradamente:

— Reed Van Kamp! O Arganaz! — disse ele para a tela. Ele acotovelou seu amigo depois.

Kurt suspirou pesadamente e decidiu agraciar a situação.

— Kurt Hummel. — Os gêmeos e Reed o olharam com expectativas sobrancelhas arqueadas, e eles os encarou em retorno, mas acrescentou: — Alice.

Automaticamente, a porta começou a vibrar, lançando uma poderosa fumaça de grosso gelo seco por debaixo do rodapé. Kurt e Reed pularam para trás, quase batendo nos gêmeos, enquanto a porta deslizou para o lado e abriu passagem para um quarto escuro, iluminado fracamente com vários quadrados brilhosos por dentro.

Os gêmeos entraram prontamente. Reed e Kurt se demoraram um pouco, claramente hesitantes, então os outros dois colocaram apenas o braço para fora da porta e os puxaram para o escuro cômodo. Assim que todos eles estavam dentro, as portas fecharam com um chio. Houve um momento de silêncio — e então o som de alguém mexendo-se pelo quarto.

— Um pouco de luz, por gentileza — disse Ethan pacientemente. – Alice e o Arganaz não estão acostumados com você, Han.

— Ah, claro — veio a voz, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. Houve mais um pouco de movimento, alguém batendo em algo metálico, e, finalmente, luzes acenderam, fluorescendo do teto. Kurt encarou a sua volta em choque.

Havia um carpete de fumaça no chão, e ela vinha dos tubos de gelo seco que alimentavam o que deveria ser um computador gigantesco. A torre do HD estava ao seu lado, e tinha que haver mais do que um como esse no quarto, o qual não parecia nada com as outras habitações do resto do dormitório. A área para dormir fora reduzia a um _futon _no chão, próximo à jogos e parafernália de animação que deveriam valer milhares de dólares.

— Desculpem-me pelo frio — disse a voz de mais cedo. — Mas é o único jeito que consigo impedir todos os sistemas de aquecerem demais, eles estragariam de outro modo, e o ar condicionado às vezes não para de funcionar...

Kurt procurou pela fonte dessa voz, e seus olhos finalmente encontraram um jovem afastando-se de uma estante que piscava com uma multidão de luzes de serviço. Seu cabelo escuro era cortado curto e ele estava usando uma camiseta branca coberta por uma grande jaqueta de lã. Ele os olhou através de óculos que quase escondiam suas sobrancelhas.

— Alice — disse Evan alegremente. — Conheça o Lagarta.

— Oi — disse o garoto. Ele caminhou até ele, tropeçando nos cabos no chão por um momento, a mão estendida. — Meu nome é Han Westwood.

Kurt apertou sua mão, encarando-o em confusão. Han deu de ombros.

— Eu não saio muito. Gosto de ficar dentro.

— Dá... pra... perceber... — murmurou Reed para todos os computadores. Alguns estavam tocando música, outros estavam exibindo filmes, outros estavam demonstrando um estranho processo que envolvia vários roteiros e códigos.

— Você tem que sair mais, Han — disse Evan plaintively.

— Toda essa radiação está te fazendo brilhar — adicionou Ethan.

— Ei, o mundo é o seu parque de diversões, e a internet é a minha. — Han pegou uma lata de Mountain Dew que estava por perto e a abriu. Depois de um gole, ele os olhos calmamente. — Então vocês querem invadir a Casa Stuart?

— Perdoe-me, mas como você sabe disso se nunca saí daqui? — Kurt o encarou.

— Tenho sensores que descobrem coisinhas interessantes de tempos em tempos. — Han sorriu um pouco. — Venha, vou mostrar para você. — Ele caminhou até o que devia ser o trono, uma enorme cadeira estofada na frente de nada menos que seis gigantescas telas que estavam todas conectadas uma as outras.

Os óculos de Han refletiram as luzes das telas quando ele se sentou. Ele pigarrou e pegou um teclado, e então começou a digitar. Em uma das telas, ele minimizou uma janela que estava tocando Misfits e abriu uma trêmula vista da sala comunal de Windsor.

Reed encarou com olhos arregalados, quase tropeçando em um cabo.

— Ei! — protestou Han. — Cuidado. Você vai parar o meu download!

— Você colocou _câmeras_ em Windsor?_ — _demandou Kurt, escandalizado.

— E em algumas partes da escola também, mas não conte pra ninguém — murmurou Han ao digitar rapidamente, colocando algo em um website. — Quer dizer, eu pus câmeras por aí, mas não checo a não ser que escute que algo interessante está acontecendo. — Ele bateu no teclado. — E, ainda assim, eu quase nunca escuto. Tenho centenas de milhares de mp3s, FLACs e _podcasts_; não preciso ouvir conversas ordinárias sobre como Derek está matando o time de remo de novo ou sobre como você e Blaine se agarraram na cobertura durante o Ano Novo. O que quer se vocês fazem lá embaixo simplesmente não me interessa. — Sua última frase refreou o olhar assassino que Kurt estava mandando para os gêmeos, que pareciam angélicos.

— Mas você ouviu que queremos invadir Stuart? — Evan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Certamente — respondeu Han suavemente, salvando fotos ao falar. — Por _isso, _Tweedle, é interessante. — Ele de repente abriu uma tela que mostrava uma boa parte da Casa Stuart. Pelo ângulo e a altura, Kurt suspeitou que a câmera estivesse em um poste de luz.

— Precisamos passar pelos trincos — disse Ethan plainly. — Mas eles trocaram para leitores de cartões depois da última vez que invadimos.

— Aa... — Han estava sorrindo torto, digitando rapidamente e clicando em seu mouse a uma velocidade que fez Reed imaginar como o mousepad não estava em chamas. — Muito má, Stuart. Porta com cartões, é? Ei, Hummel, me passe aquela caixa da estante ao seu lado.

Kurt encontrou a caixa facilmente — era em cegantes cores de video game —, tirando um pouco de poeira dela e gingerly entregando-a para Han. Este a pegou dele e abriu a tampa, tirando um dispositivo que ninguém reconheceu, até que ele também tirou cartões de plásticos com diversas decorações. Reed percebeu para o que a máquina servia.

— Você... vai nos dar cópias dos cartões deles?

— Uhum... — Han estava digitando rapidamente, e então ele conectou a máquina ao seu computador. Ele trabalhou com um progama estranho por alguns momentos. — Então precisamos dos códigos... Deixem-me ver se consigo encontrar os fundos do sistema de Murdoch... _uau, _essa foi fácil. Vamos lá, Stuart, isso não é segurança; isso é _convite. _Então! — Ele apertou alguns botões. — Vocês precisam entrar na ante-sala onde Pavarotti fica.

— Quem é Pavarotti? — perguntou Kurt, confuso.

— Um muito especial futuro hóspede — disse Ethan alegremente.

A máquina na mesa ficou verde. Han sutilmente pegou dois cartões e os passou pela máquina duas vezes. Então ele virou-se para os gêmeos, empurrando seus óculos. Para Ethan ele entrou um cartão de um cogumelo verde do Mario.

— Esse cogumelo vai te passar pela porta de entrada do lado da Casa.

Para Evan, ele entregou um cartão com o cogumelo vermelho do Mario.

— E esse vai te passar para a ante-sala. Lembre-se que posso ou não posso ter colocado o código do quarto de Logan nesses cartões. Não me responsabilizo pelo que vocês escolham fazer com essa informação — ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

— Obrigado, Han. — Os gêmeos sorriram, segurando seus cartões de cogumelos.

— Ei, um trato é um trato. — Han deu de ombros. — Vocês abafam a existência dos meus quartéis aqui, eu consigo coisas para vocês. — Ele agora olhou para Kurt. — Sabe, posso baixar a avaliação pra você, para que você saiba o que vai enfrentar.

Kurt o olhou incredulamente. Han piscou, despreocupado.

— O quê? Eu posso.

— Vou passar — respondeu Kurt levianamente. — Consigo dar conta disso eu mesmo, muito obrigado. E _você _lembre-se que se você pôs câmeras nos nossos quartos e olhar no _nosso, _vou saber e vou vir aqui e teremos uma repetição do que fiz com Tabitha.

— Ei, eu não olho no quarto de outros caras — replicou Han, erguendo as mãos, piscando um pouco ansiosamente. — Eles me deixam em paz, eu deixo eles em paz. A não ser que eu ouça _gritos _de cortar o sangue que signifiquem que alguém está sendo assassinado, não vou olhar. E confie em mim, já salvei a Casa algumas vezes de alguns sérios problemas com fogo. Chaz me deve pra caramba.

— Certo, nós _vamos _nos dar bem, entãoo. — Kurt sorriu.

— Maravilha. Agora caiam fora para que eu possa voltar a alimentar algumas batalhas de fãs que estão na minha lista de espera.

* * *

><p>O Lagarta, como depois foi descoberto, realmente era um recluso. Ele nunca era fora visto em outro lugar de Windsor. Ninguém realmente falava sobre ele, e Kurt começou a assumir que talvez apenas os gêmeos fossem quem realmente o viam ou falavam com eles. Todos <em>pareciam <em>saber de sua existência — "Han? Ah, é, ele gosta bastante da internet dele" —, mas ninguém parecia achar que o comportamento antissocial dele fosse algo preocupante.

Kurt não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com isso já que, no próximo dia, seriam suas avaliações. Se as indiretas de Murdoch durante as aulas fossem alguma indicação, era melhor que ele apertasse o cinto, colocasse suas botas de combate e enfrentasse qualquer inferno de avaliação ao qual fosse submetido.

No final, porém, quando Blaine viu a luz através da porta meio aberta dele muito depois da meia noite, ele bateu gentilmente e entrou para encontrar Kurt adormecido no sofá, a cabeça caída sobre um caderno. Reed estava esticado no tapete de pelúcia ao seu lado, com um quadro terminado pela metade, os dedos pintados em tons pastéis.

Blaine sorriu. Ele aproximou-se e desligou as luzes do teto, acendendo a abajur dourado próximo ao sofá. Ele muito gentilmente ergueu Kurt, tomando o cuidado de não acordá-lo ao ergueu seu rosto do caderno. As espirais da brochura deixaram marcas em sua bochecha e ele teve que se impedir de soltar uma risada. Ele moveu o caderno para longe e o substituiu por uma almofada.

Ao fazê-lo, ele olhou para a arte em tons pastéis que Reed fizera. Ele parou por um momento, e então olhou mais de perto. O desenho não estava completo ainda, mas ele conhecia aqueles cachos, e a intensidade nos olhos que Reed havia capturado perfeitamente no papel. Os olhos que haviam brilhado com maravilhamento na primeira vez que Reed os conhecera

Blaine estudou o adormecido garoto no carpete e perguntou-se se Reed sentia algo por seu irmão além de confusão. Ele tinha chorado quando Shane partira sem saber por quê, e isso não queria dizer nada? Os dedos de Reed estavam apoiados no canto de lábios parcialmente desenhados, dormindo inofensivamente. Talvez Reed estivesse tentando encontrar sentido nas coisas ainda.

Blaine virou-se para Kurt e gentilmente colocou uma mão na sua bochecha.

— … Kurt? — sussurrou ele cuidadosamente, vendo se ele ainda poderia ser acordado. Ele colocou sua mão no seu ombro. — Kurt...?

O outro garoto se mexeu. Um piscar de cílios crisálidos.

— … Blaine...?

— Você não devia dormir aqui... — murmurou Blaine cuidadosamente. — Pode ficar doente...

— Hm... — A discussão era uma causa perdida. Kurt estava adormecendo de novo e Blaine não tinha mais a coragem de acordá-lo.

Ao mover-se pelo quarto para pegar os acolchoados dos dois garotos, Blaine estava completamente obtuso ao fato de que ali fora, no corredor, quatro figuras moviam-se na ponta dos pés pela porta. Eles seguiram silenciosamente pelo corredor, em direção à janela no arco no final dele, abrindo o trinco quietamente.

A janela abriu-se. O vento balançou suavemente os galhos das árvores onde eles pularam — apenas dois deles verdadeiramente graciosos, como gatos, ao pular pelos galhos. Os outros dois eram menos ágeis, mas os seguiram firmemente com passos certeiros.

Aquelas quatro sombras olharam para Windsor uma última vez antes de se virar e seguirem para a Casa Stuart, que estava com todas as janelas apagadas, distante.

Quando Blaine saiu do quarto de Kurt, depois de garantir que ambos os garotos se manteriam aquecidos, ele viu a janela aberta. Ele sentiu-se um pouco confuso, mas deduziu que alguém deveria ter esquecido de fechá-la. Ele abaixou o vidro, sem saber que na Casa que ele mal conseguia ver, um cartão decorado com um cogumelo verde do Mario estava sendo passado pelo trinco da porta de entrada, permitindo entrada para as quatro figuras.

Assim que os quatro estavam dentro e a porta fechou-se silenciosamente, as duas figuras idênticas cruzaram o curto corredor e bisbilhotaram na imensidão do hall de entrada de Stuart. Eles nunca precisavam falar em voz alta para se entenderem, e ambos moveram-se imediatamente.

Ao passarem pela porta na cozinha, David deu uma olhada e balançou a cabeça.

— A Casa Stuart tem um sério problema com café.

— Ouvi dizer que se você se tornar um Stuart, é batizado com um expresso — disse Wes com um sorriso.

— Shh! — sibilou Evan, os olhos brilhando ao refletirem a fraca luz. — Por aqui.

Era arriscado o bastante — a Casa Stuart ficava acordada muito além do que a maioria das pessoas ficava, principalmente porque mais da metade de seus habitantes ainda estava estudando com grande esforço. O problema com os alunos de Stuart era que a vasta maioria deles era incrivelmente esforçada, dedicada, e absolutamente talentosa, mais ainda que as outras casas. Em resultado, eles podiam ser muito competitivos entre si, e sempre buscavam tirar as melhores notas.

Isso era algo a que a espirituosa Windsor não estava bem preparada para aderir.

Foi no segundo andar que as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas. Estivera escuro, mas o grupo mal tinha terminado de subir as escadas quando um aluno de Stuart surgiu por uma porta e tomou o corredor, carregando uma pilha de fotocópias. O aluno ergueu os olhos quando ouviu os barulho que resultaram dos gêmeos, Wes e David apertando-se em uma pilha no outro lado do mezanino.

Confuso, o aluno caminhou na direção deles. Estava escuro em todo o lugar, mas eles não podiam arriscar serem vistos de forma alguma.

— Ah, _droga! — _sibilou David enquanto o aluno se aproximava. Evan rapidamente começou a remexer em sua pochete, e Ethan pegou o item dele. Era um enorme _jawbreaker¹_. O Tweedle então fez um dramático arremesso, muito parecido a um jogador de beisebol profissional, o qual lançou o doce voando pelo ar, escuridão adentro, e abaixo das escadas, ressoando audivelmente enquanto caía. Isso chamou a atenção do aluno, e ele foi investigar naquela direção.

Soltando o ar em alívio, a trupe imediatamente voou silenciosamente pelo corredor. Eles podiam ver seu alvo já — a porta no final do corredor. Ethan pegou o cartão com o cogumelo vermelho e o passou pela porta, mas nada aconteceu.

— Que diabos? — sibilou ele.

— Talvez foi rápido demais. Tente de novo! — retrucou Wes.

A segunda tentativa ainda falhou. O aluno estava voltando escada acima. Ethan sibilou algo que poderia ter sido um palavrão ou um feitiço para seu cartão antes de tentar de novo. O fecho ficou verde. Os garotos desapareceram quarto adentro, a porta fechando-se às suas costas assim que o estudante alcançou o topo das escadas.

O alvo estava no lado com janelas da ante-sala. A bela gaiola de Pavarotti estava coberta com uma proteção, para prevenir que o pássaro fosse perturbado enquanto dormia. Os gêmeos aproximaram-se dele muito cuidadosamente. Eles sabiam que se movessem a gaiola com um pouco de força demais, o pássaro poderia acordar, piar ou cantar, e o jogo estaria acabado.

Com extremo cuidado, eles começaram a tirar a gaiola do gancho.

Um pequeno, um pouco destemido piado soou de dentro, e os quarto garotos congelaram.

A porta de Derek abriu, e o capitão do time de remo olhou ao redor, certo de que tinha ouvido algum movimento. Ele sempre tivera sono leve — desde aquela vez em que acordara para se descobrir completamente coberto com o que deveriam ser cola e penas graças àquela vez em que os gêmeos decidiram invadir a casa.

Ele viu que a ante-sala estava vazia.

Sem razão alguma para olhar para o pássaro, acreditando que ele estava perfeitamente seguro, ele saiu da ante-sala até o corredor, no momento que os garotos de Windsor, Pavarotti de carona, desapareciam escada abaixo. Mas apenas para garantir, Ethan jogou uma distração.

Derek observou enquanto o _jawbreaker_ rodava até o seu pé. Ele abaixou-se e pegou, sentindo-se mais apreensivo agora. Mas antes que ele pudesse descer a escadas, a porta de entrada de abriu e os conspiradores estavam voando até Windsor.

* * *

><p>O dia do exame começou com várias exclamações gerais de surpresa na sala comunal. Os primeiros alunos a acordarem escutaram um pouco de música para encontrar um valioso rouxinol na sala comunal, com um par de muito felizes Brightman completamente mimando-o ao inundar seu pote de comida.<p>

Enquanto Kurt estava sutilmente fascinado com o encontro com a gaiola dourada que tinha sido tão dramaticamente revelada na sala comunal de Windsor, Blaine parecia furioso.

— Que diabos? — demandou ele, gesticulando para o pássaro. — Vocês _roubaram _Pavarotti de Stuart?

O pássaro piou em resposta no que parecia ser um tom mais divertido do que nada. Kurt bisbilhotou na gaiola com uma careta. O pássaro respondeu com um chio que cumprimentou o garoto. Kurt olhou de volta para a forma com que Blaine estava fuzilando os gêmeos com os olhos.

— Quer saber exatamente o que passou pela cabeça de vocês — disse Blaine, encarando-os. — Porque pegadinhas como balões de água e cola e penas são uma coisa, mas _roubar _o _rouxinol premiado _é outro nível completamente diferente. Se Harvey e Medel ouvirem falar disso...

— Eles não vão descobrir! — Evan deu de ombros.

Os dedos de Blaine estava pressionados nas suas têmporas em frustração.

— Certo, _aquele pássaro? _Todos mundo conhece Pavarotti. E todo mundo sabe que Pavarotti foi dado com um monte de pomposidade e circunstância a _Logan. _E até onde eu sei, Stuart orgulha-se muito bem disso. E eles não vão ignorar o fato que vocês invadiram o dormitório deles de novo... como vocês conseguiram, por sinal? Eles colocaram portas com cartões, e _por favor _me digam que vocês não fizera o Han hackear a segurança deles...

— Bom, Han estava mais que feliz em ajudar... — disse Ethan pensativamente.

— Stuart não vai deixar isso passar — vociferou Blaine.

— Ah, não. — Wes balançou a cabeça, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. — Eles não ousariam. Como você disse, roubar Pavarotti é insano. E Windsor não faz coisas insanas a não ser que sejam particularmente merecidas.

— Os Stuart vão começar a se perguntar por que fizermos isso — explicou David. — Roubar Pavarotti é como pedir pela Terceira Guerra Mundial, e quando eles perguntarem, Logan não vai poder dizer a verdade.

— Espere. — Kurt virou-se do pequeno rouxinol e olhou para eles. — Por que não?

— Regras de dormitório de Dalton — disse Reed, girando em uma cadeira estofada, sentado sobre os pés. Seu rosto ainda estava manchado com um ponto de tinta. — Ninguém conta. Nada. Nunca. Logan quebrou essa regra quando disse para seus pais aquelas coisas. E nem mesmo Stuart vai gostar disso.

— Derek vai ficar puto da vida, com certeza — zombou Wes. — Porque Logan vai ter que dizer para ele que Windsor se vingou porque ele quebrou uma regra, só para pegar você de voltar de Blaine.

— Me pegar de _volta? — _ecoou Kurt, uma nota de fúria justificada começando a preencher sua voz. Dwight deu um passo para trás imediatamente, segurando seus talismãs. Kurt deu um passo na direção de Wes quase ameaçadoramente. — Quando eu sequer fui _dele?_

— Ei, calma! — Wes afastou-se para a direção do piano da sala comunal, encarando. — Eu não disse isso!

— Eu não sou um troféu! — vociferou Kurt, virando-se para Blaine. — O que eu tenho que fazer para ele entender isso? Ele tem que parar de _fazer _isso porque eu estou realmente me cansando! — Ele voou para as portas e sumiu, deixando-as abertas nas suas costas.

— Kurt! — Blaine correu atrás dele. Ao chegar às portas, ele voltou-se, apontando para os gêmeos. — É melhor que Pavarotti ainda esteja vivo quando a gente voltar. Se Windsor matar esse pássaro, cabeças _vão _rolar! — E então ele correu atrás de Kurt.

Ele alcançou o outro garoto quando ele estava a meio caminho para o prédio principal.

— Kurt! Kurt, _espere_.

— Por quê? — perguntou Kurt indignadamente. — Ele não parece estar esperando, Blaine! Ele está jogando com a gente como se fosse uma droga de jogo de xadrez, e isso tem que parar! Ele está agindo como um playboyzinho mimado e petulante e deixe-me dizer uma coisa; eu não vou ficar aqui parado e deixar ele atrapalhar minha própria vida!

— Não vou deixar você falar com ele quando você está irritado — retrucou Blaine. — Porque Logan está andando por aí sem medicamento. Se você explodir na cara dele, te garanto que ele vai revidar.

— Então eu viu dizer para ele para tomar a porcaria dos remédios deles! — disse Kurt, afastando-o. Blaine segurou seu braço com um poderoso aperto, puxando-o de volta, e o segurou com tanto força contra si que Kurt mal conseguia se mover. — Blaine! — exclamou ele, tentando se soltar.

— Pare, ok, só pare. — O tom de Blaine estava quieto e definitivo. Ele não ia soltar. Kurt endireitou-se soltando fumaça, encarando-o, mas Blaine nem piscou um olho. — Pare de pensar nele, Kurt.

— Por quê? Ele só está se ajudando ao interferir na minha vida.

— E agora, você está jogando o jogo que ele quer que você jogue.

Kurt o encarou.

— O quê?

Blaine afastou-se apenas um pouco.

— Pense sobre isso. Você está irritado. Você vai sair para confrontar ele. Você vai arruinar sua compostura, seu foco e, principalmente, a avaliação. E então você vai estar nas mãos de Stuart. E então ele consegue o que quer: você. Por perto. — Blaine arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Não duvide nada daquele cara. Ele gosta de conseguir o que quer.

Kurt apertou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, parecendo frustrado.

— Eu mesmo disse para ele. Você me _ouviu _falar para ele. Por que ele não consegue simplesmente entender que é _você _quem eu... — Ele balançou a cabeça.

Blaine o abraçou, beijando sua bochecha gentilmente.

— Eu sei. E não se preocupe... ele sabe... e é por isso que ele está fazendo isso. Ele só... não consegue suportar não ter o que quer. — Ele o apertou gentilmente e sorriu torto. — Sabe o que seria realmente uma droga? Se o plano dele não funcionasse. Se você passar, você fica com a gente.

Kurt o olhou e suspirou. Ele fechou os punhos, mas ficou parado.

— Tudo bem. Eu ainda vou trucidar ele depois.

— Fique mais que a vontade para isso, e eu vou com você — disse Blaine com um sorriso. — Logan tem que perceber que nós não vamos a lugar nenhum.

— É... — concordou Kurt, segurando sua mão. Ele balançou a cabeça. — Ele só... precisa ter isso _enfiado _na cabeça dele..

* * *

><p>O resto do dia passou em um borrão de testes, papéis, questões e respostas. Quando Kurt entregou sua última avaliação, ele percebeu que tinha sido uma boa ideia ouvir a Blaine. Se ele tivesse mesmo confrontado Logan antes disso tudo, teria sido fisica e emocionalmente impossível completar todo esse inferno pelo qual ele tinha passado Os outros dois novos alunos que também tinham feitos as avaliações pareciam ainda piores do que ele.<strong><br>**

Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para pensar quando, num ponto, ele ficou completametne emperrado em uma assustadoramente questão de cálculo. ELe teve a chance para pensar no que queria dizer ou fazer. Enquanto tempo passava, ele ficou mais calmo, e lembrou-se do motivo de Logan não estar se medicando. Ele se irritara antes, e isso o fizera esquecer que Logan não gostava dos remédios porque ele estava procurando por uma razão para sentir. Todo o resto era simplesmente dano colateral.

_"Quando eu estou medicado, eu não fico feliz ou triste, mesmo com você por perto. Esse sou eu, Kurt, esse realmente sou eu. E sinto muito se sou uma pessoa horrível quando não estou medicado, mas a verdade é que... mas a verdade é que esse sou eu que está horrivelmente, ridiculamente apaixonado por você e não posso fazer nada quanto a isso!"_

Kurt balançou a cabeça ao encostar-se a uma das estantes no corredor. Logan sabia no que ele se tornaria. O problema era que ele parara de se importar. Ele só queria sentir — assim ccomo todos os outros sentiam. Mesmo se sua raiva ficasse perigosa. Isso era _algo _que ele podia sentir.

E ele odiava, mais do que tudo... o fato que ele não podia sentir nada nem quando Kurt estava por perto.

_Não posso ser a razão para você mudar, _pensou Kurt consigo mesmo ao ajeitar a bolta. _Não é certo que eu seja... porque não acho que posso te ajudar da forma que você quer que eu te ajude._

— Olá.

Kurt quase teve um infarto quando viu Julian no corredor, sorrino. Seu cabelo ajeitado com gel e o uniforme perfeitamente desorganizado, a celebridade disse:

— Sou o Julian. E conheço você por causa dos choramingos de Logan.

_Será que _todo mundo _em Stuart sabe? _Kurt ficou vermelho, fazendo uma careta para ele. Julian viu sua expressão e apenas sorriu daquela mesma forma que havia aperfeiçoado com inúmeros books de fotos

— Venha comigo.

— Por quê? — perguntou Kurt, cauteloso.

— Você está procurando pelo Logan, não é? — respondeu Julian com um sorriso. — Ouvi você e Blaine no campus. Vou te levar até ele.

Kurt lembrou-se do aviso que lhe fora dado — sobre qual lado era o de Julian. Mas, nesse ponto, a única forma de acabar com tudo era se ele entrasse em território inimigo. Julian já estava andando. Kurt conseguiu enviar uma mensagem de texto despercebido para Blaine, dizendo-lhe onde estava.

Para sua surpresa, ele viu Julian levando-o ao Saguão dos Warblers.

— Você é um Warblers?

— Não — disse Julian friamente. — Já tenho um single. Não preciso disso. — Ele gesticulou para que Kurt se aproximasse. — Veja.

Ainda desconfiado, Kurt aproximou-se e bisbilhotou pela porta. Não havia muito a ser visto, mas ele podia ver duas pessoas sentadas ao piano. Ele reconheceu Medel em um belo vestido floreado, sentado a esquerda, mas as mãos dela não estava no piano.

As de Logan estavam. Ele estava sentado ao seu lado, já sem o blazer, e tocava uma música, cantando também.

_Something always brings me back to you (Algo sempre me leva de volta à você)  
><em>

_It never takes too long (Nunca leva muito tempo)  
><em>

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone (Não importa o que eu dia ou faça ainda sinto você aqui até o momento que parto)  
><em>

Com os primeiros versos de "Gravity", Kurt sentiu-se um pouco assustado. Ele nunca a tinha escutado sendo cantanda assim — em uma maneira que era tão diferente da normalmente poderosa voz de Logan. Ele continuou tocando de qualquer jeito._  
><em>

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity (Liberte-me, solte-me. Não quero cair nem mais um segundo em sua gravidade)_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be (Aqui estou e de cabeça erguida, como deveria estar)  
><em>

_But you're on to me and all over me… (Mas você ainda está acima de mim e sobre mim...)  
><em>

E, de repente, Medel o fez parar.

Ela virou-se para ele, um pouco preocupada.

_— _Logan... qual o problema?

— ... o que você quer dizer?

Aquela voz baixa. Kurt já a tinha escutado uma vez. Fora no Central park. Quando ele parecera e sentira-se tão entorpecido. Justin percebeu sua reação e disse:

— Ele está realmente tentando, Hummel. Ele sabe que tem que tomar os remédios vez ou outra... Ele não gosta... mas toma de qualquer jeito._  
><em>

Medel disse para Logan:

— Eu só não... bem... sabe como suas músicas são tão cheias de emoção às vezes...? Isso não está acontecendo agora, Logan. Você está cantando por cantar. Você não está... sentindo a música.

Kurt afastou-se. Ele não queria ouvir isso.

— O que Windsor fala dele, hein, Hummel? — perguntou Julian friamente com um sorriso. — Muito mal, uh? Não é surpresa que você pareça tão surpreso ao descobrir que ele é humano...

— Por que ele está aqui com Medel? — perguntou Kurt para mudar de assunto.

— Problemas de Stuart. Perdemos algo importante, um rouxinol de verdade. E, por alguma razão, Derek está furioso. Porque toda a culpa aponta para Logan, e algo que ele fez pelo qual "não valia a pena destruir a si mesmo". Não sei, talvez ele esteja sendo duro. Logan tomou os remédios logo depois disso. Ele me disse que ele queria vir aqui. E... tentar. Sei lá. Tentar cantar? Tentar lembrar? Tentar esquecer? — Julian o encarou enquanto dizia suavemente: — Você acha... que ele está tentando te esquecer, Kurt?

Kurt engoliu e não disse nada, encarando Logan intensamente ao piano. Julian continuou:

— Enfim... Medel o escutou e ficou preocupada... então ela interferiu.

Medel ainda parecia preocupada.

— Pode cantar a ponte apra mim? E desta vez, por favor, tente, Logan. Você consegue fazer muito melhor que isso, eu sei que consegue.

Quando a música voltou, Kurt encontrou-se dentro do cômodo, caminhando até o garoto no piano. A emoção de Logan, e o sentimentalismo em sua voz, tudo sumia com a medicação. Ele perdia-se inteiramente. E isso era o que ele estivera tentando dizer o tempo todo.

Logan ergueu os olhos e o viu enquanto tocada. À princípio, ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, e então Kurt reconheceu aquela névoa em seus olhos. Kurt balançou a cabeça, seugrando sua bolsa, com uma expressão que o incentivava a cantar — a cantar como eme cantara na primeira vez que ele cruzara o cômodo e encontrara-o naquele mesmo piano.

Ele perdeu sua deixa. Medel olhou para cima e viu Kurt, mas apenas sorriu um pouco e voltou-se para Logan.

— Tente de novo — disse ela amigavelmente.

Logan olhou para ela, e então para Kurt. Kurt o encarou de volta, e, por um momento, enquanto Logan começou a tocar, ele pensou ter visto um pouco de vida retornando.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground (Moro aqui nos meus joelhos ao rentanr fazê-lo ver que você é tudo em que penso, tudo que preciso aqui no chão)  
><em>

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go (Mas você não é nem meu amigo ou inimigo embora eu não consiga deixá-lo partir)  
><em>

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down… (A única coisa que ainda sei é que você está me mantendo preso ao chão...)  
><em>

Aquela música. Era por isso que Logan quisera vir ao Saguão dos Warblers. Ele estava tentando sentir através dessa música. Isso fez Kurt se perguntar se ele estivera fazendo o mesmo quando eles se conheceram.

E agora, com aquele pequeno brilho de vida que retornara, Kurt finalmente ouviu Logan cantar novamente. Era uma fraca comparação ao seu verdadeiro talento, mas ele estava tentando. Ele estava realmente tentando.

Medel ainda não parecia satisfeita. Ele sabia muito bem do que Logan era capaz, e isso não era nada. Ele precisava se outra coisa. Algo a mais. Ela procurou por sua pasta, e cuidadosamente escolheu uma música.

— Logan... pode tentar essa? — Ela então ergueu-se e olhou para Kurt, entregando-lhe partituras. — Tudo bem se... você cantar com ele essa? Porque... estou um pouco preocupada. Ele não parece ele mesmo.

Kurt, já segurando as partituras, não podia dizer não. Mas Logan mesmo disse:

— Kurt pode não se sentir confortável com isso. — O olhar que ele lhe lançou disse a Kurt que Logan sabia o que ele tinha feito com ele. Que ele tinha jogado a última carta. Que ele tinha agido em desespero.

E, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, por favor vá embora e nunca volte.

Kurt sentou-se ao seu lado no piano, surpreendendo-o. Ele odiava se meter nas coisas assim, isso era verdade. Ele queria odiá-lo, queria gritar com ele. Ele queria tudo por ele ser tão metido e tão manipulador. Ele queria fazê-lo pagar por machucar Blaine. Por se machucar. Por machucá-lo. E todos os outros.

Mas quando você está perdido assim... você precisa alguém para puxá-lo de voltar a superfície. Logan tinha se afastado demais, e agora ninguém parecia disposto a ajudá-lo nem um pouco. Logan sempre estaria sozinho, lutando suas próprias batalhas, procurando por um limite que sempre era ultrapassado nos piores momentos. E Kurt, que agora sabia o que era isso, não podia permitir-se odiá-lo por _isso, _ao mínimo.

Ele não podia dar-lhe amor. Mas ele podia estar ali. Só um pouco.

Então ele mergulhou também.

— ... vou cantar essa. Com você.

Logan olhou para ele com uma expressão estranha. Kurt o encarou de volta sem medo, sem preocupação.

— ... prometi que ia te ajudar.

Os olhos verdes começaram a brilhar um pouco mais claros agora. Sem uma palavra, ele o encarou — em gratidão? Respeito? Completa vergonha? O que quer que fosse, fez Kurt virar-se e olhar para as teclas.

Sob o olhar de Medel, Logan agora começou a tocar. Ele sentou-se a apenas um fio de cabelo de ar de Kurt, os dois não seolhando enquanto ele começou a cantar.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out (Todos estão ao redor, nenhuma palavra está saindo)  
><em>

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound? (E não consegui recuprer o fôleo, pdemos apenas dizer o resto sem nenhum som?  
><em>

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up (E sei que isso não é o bastante, ainda não recompensei)  
><em>

_I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it (Não estou preparado; desculpas nunca estão lá quando você precisa)  
><em>

_And I do want you to know (Mas eu quero que você saiba)  
><em>

_I'll hold you up above everyone… (Vou te segurar acima de todo mundo...)  
><em>

A expressão de Medel falava palavras de maravilhamento sem nenhum som. Até Julian apareceu de onde estivera escondendo-se atrás da porta. Logan estava cantando de novo. Assim como naquela outra vez — quando ele podia cantar porque tinha encontrado alguém ou algo para que cantra

O sorriso de Kurt ameaçou surgir em seus lábios, mas ele o segurou, escondeu-o, num lugar longe dali, onde começou a cantar com Logan.

…_And I do want you to know (... E quero sim que você saiba)  
><em>

_I think you'd be good to me (Acho que você seria bom para mim)  
><em>

_And I'd be so good to you (E eu seria tão bom para você)  
><em>

Kurt tomou controle agora, virando-se para o teclado preto e branco. Ele fechou os olhos.

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines (Achei que vi algum sinal nas entrelinhas)  
><em>

_But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want (Mas talvez seja eu, talvez eu só veja o que quero ver)  
><em>

_and I still have your letter, just got caught between (E ainda tenho sua carta, só ficou perdida entre as coisas)  
><em>

_Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become (Alguém que eu apenas inventei, quem realmente sou e no que me tornei)  
><em>

Os dois deles se entreolharam apenas uam vez ao continuar a cantar:

_And I do want you to know (E eu quero que você saiba)  
><em>

_I'll hold you up above everyone… (Vou te segurar acima de todo mundo)_

_And I do want you to know (E eu quero que você saiba)_

_I think you'd be good to me (Acho que você seria bom para mim)  
><em>

_And I'd be so good to you (E eu seria tão bom para você)_

_I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you, (Eu seria bom para você, seria bom para você)  
><em>

_I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you __(Eu seria bom para você, seria tão bom para você)_

_I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you, (Eu seria bom para você, seria bom para você)_

_I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you, (Eu seria bom para você, seria bom para você)_

A música terminou. Medel ficou parada, encarando os dois em maravilhamento, os dois sentados no piano com as mãos nas teclas, os dedos tão pertos e ainda sem se tocar. Ela tinha ouvido Kurt cantar sozinho e Kurt cantar com Blaine. Ele fora maravilhoso em ambas as vezes, mas havia algo de diferente quando ele cantava com Logan, algo novo,

Era estranho, esperançoso e algo terrivelmente triste. Como se eles tivessem desapontado um ao outro em uma forma distante, enquanto cantavam juntos sobre uma época que nunca voltaria.

Ela olhou para sua _setlist, _e então de volta para eles. Cuidadosamente, tirando a partitura do apoio (os dois mal notaram), ela murmurou:

— Isso não é nada oficial, ainda estamos pensando longamente, mas... vocês considerariam cantar isso... para as Regionais?

* * *

><p>Blaine saiu de sua classe e encontrou Wes e David nos sofás, esperando por ele. Ele sorriu para eles, e então olhou ao redor como sempre fazia, esperando a visão de Kurt para perguntar como suas aulas tinham ido. Kurt não estava por ali ainda, mas suas avaliações já deviam ter terminado.<p>

Ele estava prestes a tirar o telefone do bolso para ligar para ele quando ouviu alguém berrar:

— Blaine!

Ele ergueu os olhos. Para sua surpresa, ele viu Han e Dwight. Han estava com a cara branca, e Dwight igualmente horrorizado. Eles estavam correndo desesperadamente para ele. Han estava segurando uma impressão e um celular As mãos de Dwight estavam tremente quando ele segurou seus braços.

E quando Han falou, Blaine entender pouco além do terrível frio tomando todo o seu corpo. Aquele pavor que o preencheu com imensurável horror.

_Blaine... _Han estava falando com ele. _Blaine... eu vi isso... na internet..._

De onde estava falta de ar vindo...?

_Não chegou pra gente ainda, e, e acabou de ser reportado..._

Dwight estava balançando Blaine, tentando conseguir alguma reação. _Diga alguma coisa, Blaine...!_

… _que uma expedição de escalação desapareceu... depois do deslisamento de pedras..._

Aquele vislumbre de cor quando Reed apareceu no pior momento possível...

_ … Blaine... seu irmão... ele era um deles... na lista..._

Blaine fechou os olhos e caiu de joelhos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo:<strong>  
><em>

_Gravity, de Sara Bareilles_

_Good To You, de Marianas Trench  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>1: bala extremamente dura com diversas camadas famosa nos EUA. Ela é redonda e colorida e tem tamanhos variados desde imitando bolinhas de gude até maiores que bolas de tênis.<em>

* * *

><p><em>NT.: desculpa pela demora. Eu tive que ajudar minha mãe com a análise de um material que comeu metade da minha semana passada, e também viajei de sexta até hoje. Desculpem-me.  
><em>

_E como eu sei que muitos de vocês foram muito afetados pela história de Blaine — eu sei que fui — e que agora esse final não ajuda muito também, prometo, juro, cruzado sobre o coração, que o próximo capítulo vem esse sábado._

_P.S.: self-promotion. A MomoInes pediu que eu traduzissse uma história que escrevi faz um tempinho em inglês em que eu, bem... mato o Blaine, e eu vou postá-la logo. Não é tão triste — pelo menos eu acho que não — e é uma das histórias da qual eu tenho maior orgulho, então, se alguém tiver interesse, o nome será Um Pouquinho de Céu :) (É Klaine, obviamente)_

Sara Bareilles 


	22. Episódio 19: Tinta parte 1

**Dalton**

**Episódio 19: Tinta — parte 01**

**Nota: alguns palavrões.**

* * *

><p>Os Windsors estavam reunidos na sala comunal, alguns sentados enquanto outros estavam em pé ao redor do sofá, todos os olhos grudados na tela widescreen na parede. As notícias do acidente tinha se espalhado como fumaça, com celulares tocando pelos corredores, mensagens que mandaram todos eles correndo de volta para sua Casa, para onde seu monitor provisório também tinha corrido no instante em que Han e Dwight lhe deram as notícias.<p>

Os gêmeos estavam atipicamente sérios, encarando a tela e esperando pelo começo das notícias. A única coisa que eles já tinham visto fora um "notícias urgentes" avisando que um novo segmento em seguida estaria falando do acidente. Dwight não estava em nenhum lugar a vista, mas Wes e David ladeavam Blaine de perto da janela, onde ele estava com o telefone no ouvido e os dedos pressionados na ponte do nariz, parecendo como se estivesse impedindo-se de se desesperar de novo.

— Sim... diga pra eles que é uma emergência — murmurou Blaine com grande paciência em sua voz. — … eu sei. Diga pra eles que é o Blaine. E que Shane... envolveu-se em um acidentes nas montanhas e que... e que seria _bom _se eles _soubessem _disso. Sim, eu sei, obrigado. — Ele desligou.

— Não me diga. — Wes o encarou em descrença.

— Ainda fora em algum jantar de negócios, festa ou sei lá o quê — respondeu Blaine ao cruzar a sala até o sofá. Todos imediatamente abriram espaço para ele, Reed esvaziando um lugar no meio do móvel que ele havia salvado. A mão de Blaine termia apenas levemente quando ele colocou seu celular no bolso.

— Isso é ridículo, seus pais não podem estar _indisponíveis _numa hora como essa! — exclamou David.

— Quer tentar? — murmurou Blaine em um tom muito contido que indicava perigo caso David continuasse a declarar o óbvio. David apenas balançou a cabeça e virou-se de costas. Blaine somente ficava rabugento quando ele estava sobre muita pressão.

O programa continuou na televisão. Blaine mal estava prestando atenção ao ficar sentado ali, perdido em pensamentos. Naquele instante, as portas da sala comunal abriram com força junto com Kurt, corado com a corrida. Blaine imediatamente levantou-se e encaminhou-se até ele enquanto Kurt se apressava-se em sua direção e o segurava firmemente em seus braços.

— Acabei de escutar, sinto _muito _que eu não estava — gaguejou Kurt, segurando-o com força.

— Não faz mal — murmurou Blaine, abraçando também com força, claramente mais desesperado do que ele gostaria de demonstrar. — É... não sei de mais nada ainda. A TV não... Han está trabalhando nisso... — Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele ergueu os olhos levemente, e deu um pequeno pulo.

Logan estava parado na porta de entrada da sala comunal. Wes o viu e levantou-se.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? — demandou ele.

— Estou bem aqui, consigo te ouviu — murmurou Logan.

— Ele ouviu as notícias — respondeu Kurt, olhando para Blaine. — Estávamos falando com Medel no Saguão dos Warblers. Ele... — Ele olhou para o outro monitor. — Ele me seguiu.

Blaine sentiu-se um pouco confuso com isso, e Logan podia apenas balançar a cabeça como se desejasse poder explicar também. Os gêmeos posicionaram-se na frente da gaiola de Pavarotti distraidamente, mantendo-o escondido, mas Logan apenas revirou os olhos para isso.

— Eu sei que vocês roubaram Pavarotti e que ele está bem aí. Consigo ouvir ele piando. — Ele suspirou. — Além do mais, vocês distraíram o Derek com um _jawbreaker, _coisa que vocês disfarçaram de bola de neve e jogaram nele durante a nevasca.

O pequeno rouxinol piou suavemente como se estivesse respondendo, ou talvez sinalizando sua aprovação — ninguém nunca sabia dizer, e os gêmeos se entreolharam pelo canto do olho desconfortavelmente.

— …. oh.

Kurt encarou os gêmeos antes de voltar-se para Blaine e abraçá-lo mais uma vez. Ele o guiou de volta para o sofá para que ele se sentasse.

— Já falou com os seus pais?

— Eles estão inalcançáveis — disse Blaine, olhando intensamente para ele e segurando suas mãos. — Mas deixei umas duas dúzias de mensagens que nem eles podem ignorar.

A sala comunal recebeu outro forasteiro quando Justin entrou correndo, sem fôlego.

— Acabei de ouvir dos Warblers de Hanover! Blaine, sinto muito ouvir isso; vim aqui assim que pude... — Ele olhou para Logan e então olhou de novo. — Ah. Olá, Logan. Não esperava ver você aqui.

Logan revirou os olhos. Era em momento como esse que ele percebia quão incomum ele simpatizar com o que quer fosse era. Era um testamento de sua reputação.

A caixinha de som sobre a mesa próxima ao sofá zumbiu com estática, fazendo as pessoas por perto pularem. A voz de Han saiu da caixa, provando que o Lagarta estava novamente fazendo seu trabalho. Kurt sempre se perguntaram qual o motivo da existência daquela caixa, e percebeu que era assim como Han se comunicava com o resto do mundo.

— _Ajeitem-se, gente. Notícias chegando..._

E na deixa, o segmento de notícias finalmente veio ao ar, com todos na sala encarando a tela intensamente. Blaine continuou a segurar as mãos de Kurt entre as suas enquanto ambos assistiam. O segmento não era muito longo, mas era tudo que eles tinham por enquanto.

O repórter disse que seis adolescentes da Walcott School tinham saído em expedição para escalar montanhas alguns dias depois do Ano Novo, com apenas um ou dois deles realmente sendo membros de um clube de alpinismo. O resto tinha unido-se a excursão, esperando experimentar acampamento em altas altitudes. Uma avalanche fora relatada não muito depois de os garotos partirem para sua excursão, e desde então não havia tido nenhuma notícia do grupo, que falhara em retornar para no dia programado.

Isso significava que os alpinistas estavam desaparecidos por mais de vinte e quatro horas enquanto eles falavam, e grupos de busca foram enviados para procurar pelos adolescentes que deviam estar envolvidos em algum sério acidente, como várias de suas cordas de apoio haviam sido encontradas perto de onde a avalanche ocorrera. Os grupos de busca estavam vasculhando a área da avalanche a procura de sinais de vida ou corpos.

Os pais estavam sendo avisados nesse momento, mas para motivos de investigação, os adolescentes desaparecidos estavam todos sendo exibidos na tela. Kurt sentiu quando Reed, pálido e trêmulo, afundou no sofá ao lado dele no momento em que a foto de Shane — sorrindo com seus colegas — apareceu na tela. A mão de Blaine tremia tanto que Kurt teve que cobri-la com a sua outra.

Tudo somado, foi quase impossível para Blaine olhar e havia quase um alívio na sala quando o segmento acabou com o repórter anunciando que mais novidades viriam quando novas informações fossem recebidas.

Assim que as notícias terminaram, a caixa de som zumbiu de novo.

— _Só pra que vocês saibam, ainda sou seguindo as notícias conforme elas chegam. Vou avisar vocês de qualquer coisa. E Tweedles: venham aqui em cima e pequem os walkie talkies. Então fica mais rápido para eu avisar. Blaine, vou continuar olhando. Eu... eu realmente sinto muito por isso._

— Por quê, não é sua culpa... — respondeu Blaine, mas seu tom era tão monótono e ensaioado que Kurt percebeu que ele devia estar falando essa exata frase tantas vezes que deixara de ser qualquer coisa além de uma resposta automática.

O monitor levantou-se s saiu do quarto, Kurt seguindo e segurando sua mão, direcionando-se para as escadas. Eles passaram pelos outros dois monitores, Justin batendo amigavelmente no ombro de Blaine enquanto eles continuavam. Logan assistiu os dois, as mãos unidas, enquanto eles partiam sem nem olhar para ele. Ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto eles passavam, e então olhou para os gêmeos, que apenas piscaram em resposta curiosamente. Logan murmurou:

— Cuidem do Pavarotti, ou Harvey vai ter um treco. — E ele simplesmente partiu. Ao caminhar pelo _foyer, _ele tirou o celular e digitou alguns números. Ele não estava longe o bastante para que Justin não conseguisse ouvi-lo: — Eu gostaria de falar com ele. Sim, é o Logan.

Justin parecia confuso, e então virou-se para eles.

— Certo, então. Melhor se mexer. Temos que fazer o que pudermos, certo?

— Opa, opa! — surgiu uma voz súbita do _foyer, _movendo-se na sua direção. — De onde o Logan está vindo... Justin, o quê... — E então a voz os alcançou: — Que _atmosfera _é essa?

Todos viraram-se, e até Kurt e Blaine do andar superior pararam com o som. Um garoto alto estava na porta de entrada, vestido em uma camiseta de remo para os Reis de Dalton. Seu pé estava coberto em uma atadura, mas ele não usava uma muleta e ainda estava com o suporte de pescoço. Seu cabelo castanho estava bagunçado, mas seus olhos azuis cor de centáurea-azul pareciam gentis o bastante. Ele olhou para todo mundo, aturdido com suas expressão assustadas.

— … o quê? Seu monitor volta e não recebo nem um olá? — disse ele em descrença com o contínuo silêncio.

Com a vista do veterano no térreo, Blaine subitamente parecia profundamente aliviado.

— Oi, Charlie — disse ele com um grande suspiro. — Bem-vindo de volta. — Ele gesticulou para todos os outros garotos como se passasse de volta a responsabilidade completamente. — São todos seus.

Os garotos de Windsor encaravam enquanto seu legítimo monitor olhou para eles com uma expressão confusa. E com _esse _peso fora dos seus ombros, Blaine puxou Kurt de volta para cima, seguindo para o corredor.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E essa é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Ninguém estava preparado para as notícias — especialmente Blaine._

_Todos parecem afetados, provando que os Windsor cuidam um do outro._

_Windsor sabe mais que qualquer outro lugar Windsor como ligar com uma crise._

… _principalmente porque normalmente a culpa é sua._

_E agora Charlie, o legítimo monitor, voltou._

_O que significa que não há nada em que Blaine possa se focar além disso._

* * *

><p>— Como assim, vocês roubaram o rouxinol premiado? — explodiu Charlie, e todos na sala comunal se encolheram. Depois da partida de Blaine e Kurt, Charlie reuniu o resto na sala comunal para explicações e ser atualizado com os acontecimentos.<p>

— A gente te disse... — murmurou Wes. — Foi porque Logan disse pros pais do Kurt...

— Quem _diabos _é Kurt? — demandou Charlie, agora parecendo mais conuso do que nunca.

— Alice! — responderam os gêmeos.

— Quem diabos é _Alice?_

Essa definitivamente não era a melhor forma de atualizar seu monitor. Assim como Logan e Justin, Charlie Amos tinha o emocionante trabalho de cuidar de todos os moradores da Casa Windsor de perto, enquanto Howard era mais um orientador escolar e não estava por perto tão frequentemente. Windsor, sendo como era, regularmente oferecia mais problemas para Charlie resolver — e abafar — do que as outras duas casas. E ele estivera fazendo um ótimo trabalho, até que os gêmeos causaram o seu acidente.

David grunhiu e afundou a cabeça nas mãos enquanto os gêmeos alegremente adicionaram:

— Alice é o novato! Ele seguiu o nosso Coelho Branco e...

Charlie os fez calar a boca com um aceno da mão.

— Não estava falando com vocês dois, eu queria dizer quem realmente é são. — Enquanto os gêmeos encolheram-se com a acusação, ele olhou para Wes e David quase imploradamente. — Quanto tempo uma explicação vai levar?

— Para começar, "Alice" é Kurt Hummel, novo morador. Segundo, você estava longe por um tempinho, Charlie. É uma história longa pra caramba — murmurou Wes.

— Bom, eu tenho tempo agora — disse o monitor, fazendo uma careta. — Que caras são essas, afinal? Blaine é o monitor provisório; vocês pegaram leve com ele como eu pedi?

O irrisório som zombador que veio da caixa de som na sala comunal fez todos a encararam. Houve uma risada — _"Ah... droga, tava ligado? Foi mal. Não estou aqui." _O clique pontuou isso.

— O irmão de Blaine, Shane, sumiu — disse Reed suavemente de uma das cadeira. Ele estava encarando para suas mãos. — Ele foi numa expedição de alpinismo e teve uma avalanche... — Suas mãos estavam tremendo, o café que estava nelas servindo de indicação. Ele resolveu colocá-lo na mesa. — Eu... vou subir pra... ver como o Blaine e o Kurt estão e... terminar meus quadros... — Ele apressou-se para fora do cômodo.

Os Tweedles o assistiram partir com sobrancelhas arqueadas e se entreolharam. Charlie também o assistiu, espantado, e então voltou-se novamente para os outros para explicações.

— Novamente, _algo que eu deveria saber?_

— Ele... bom, não é bem ele, Shane estava... — Wes lutou com as palavras. — Bom, Shane apareceu no Festival de Inverso e pareceu... bem interessado em Reed. A gente não achava que Reed também gostasse dele, mas... não sei, ele só começou a chorar depois que Shane foi embora depois da festa de Ano Novo.

— … certo... e quanto a _isso... — _Charlie voltou-se para os gêmeos. — Foi a vez de vocês esse ano. O que aconteceu? Por favor me digam que vocês não destruíram... — O profundo suspiro e os murmúrios culposos ao redor dele o fizeram parar no meio da frase. Ele suspirou. Ele não devia nem ter perguntado aos gêmeos. — Certo, que se foda. — Ele começou a tirar o seu suporte de pescoço.

— Opa! Opa! — David levantou-se. — Tem certeza que pode fazer isso? Chaz!

— Acha que vou querer todo esse plástico em mim quando vocês claramente não sabem a definição de acalmar as coisas...? — Ele jogou o suporte no sofá. — E eu vou lá em cima falar com Blaine. Depois do tormento das últimas semanas, ele pode precisar de alguém além do cara novo para...

— _Não! — _todos disseram em coro, trazendo-o de volta para o térreo.

Charlie, olhando para todas as mãos tocando-o, os encarou como se eles estivessem loucos.

— Qual o problema de vocês?

— Não... não interrompa eles — murmurou Wes, embaraçado, gesticulando com as mãos. — Deixe eles ficarem sozinhos um pouco. Ah... a gente meio que esperou _milênios _para eles finalmente... ficarem oficiais.

— Oficiais no quê?

David sussurrou no seu ouvido. Charlie encarou-o com a boca aberta, e então afundou a cabeça nas mãos.

— Ah, cara, eu estou _tão perdido. _Não tem palavras que possam explicar minha confusão agora. Não é possível que nenhum de vocês me _contou _o que estava acontecendo todo esse tempo! Estou falando de você, Han! — gritou Charlie para o teto.

— _Hey, eu não fico de olho nas vidas amorosas de todo mundo! — _protestou a caixa de som. — _Tenho episódios demais enfileirados para maratonas para ter tempo para isso! — _A caixinha desligou com um clique de novo.

— O que o Dwight estava fazendo todo esse tempo? — murmurou Charlie com uma expressão pesarosa.

— Geralmente continuou sendo ele... — disse Wes pensativamente. — Na verdade... talvez um pouco pior. Ele está convencido que Kurt está amaldiçoado por causa de todas as coisas que ficam acontecendo com ele...

— Então é melhor que ele exorcize toda a _Windsor _se a base é "coisas que ficam acontecendo" — disse Charlie sarcasticamente. Ele pigarreou e olhou para os outros garotos, retomando ao controle. — Certo. Vamos consertar essa confusão. Wes, David, me deem o resumo mais curto, menos complicado do que aconteceu por aqui. Garotos, quero que vocês façam o que puderem para ajudar a situação do Blaine. Certamente _alguns _de vocês têm conexões o bastante para fazer alguma coisa. E quero que vocês completamente mimem o Blaine pelos próximos dias. Depois de tudo que ele passou com vocês, é bom que vocês retribuam um pouco. — Ele virou-se para os gêmeos. — E Pavarotti. _Devolvam _ele para Stuart ou cabeças vão rolar!

— Mas Logan quebrou as regras! — protestou Evan.

— Ele contou para _pais _o que a gente faz aqui em Windsor! — acrescentou Ethan.

Sendo ele mesmo profundamente enraizado no estilo de Windsor, Charlie pausou, considerou, e então assentiu.

— Certo, tudo bem, o pássaro fica mais um pouco. Mas deixem ele vivo e _não _deixem ele na sala comunal. Coloquem-no em algum lugar onde Howard não o verá tão facilmente. — Ele bateu as mãos. — Movam-se! Todo mundo! E limpem essa sala! Agora!

Os garotos imediatamente dispersaram-se, encolhendo-se com a raiva do outro garoto, como cartas voando de uma mesa. Enquanto Wes e David conversavam com Charlie, os gêmeos aproximaram de Pavarotti e olharam para o rouxinol por um longo tempo, considerando o melhor lugar para escondê-lo.

Então ele se entreolharam e sorriram.

* * *

><p>Um pouco depois, Dwight suspirou e inclinou-se para trás, resmungando.<p>

— Não, na verdade... Ainda não recebi _nada _do pêndulo.

— _Talvez porque não é _esse _o uso correto de um pêndulo...? — A_ morena com poucas sardas no outro lado estava escalando estantes e pegando livros empoeirados, o interior da "biblioteca antiga" contrastando com a música do Muse saindo dos auto-falantes. — _Quer dizer, tem certeza que é assim mesmo que se faz? — _Ela não fazia a vontade dele com muita frequência, mas essa era uma situação específica.

— Sim! — retrucou Dwight no telefone. — Você sabe que eu já fiz isso antes!

— _Dwight, quando você tentou fazer isso antes com o seu irmão, também não deu certo exatamente. — _Era uma acusação pesada, uma que dava um soco em todo o seu corpo. — _Não funcionou como você queria._

Dwight ajeitou-se e encarou o telefone.

— Vai me ajudar ou não, Aimee?

Aimee McKleenan suspirou e puxou mais dois livros da coleção. Ela era a ajudante de Dwight em Ohio para essa coisas. Até onde todo mundo sabia, Dwight mantinha diversas conexões em todos o país. Se eles não soubesse a verdade, jurariam que o espiritualista _estava _fazendo uma operação de caçada à la Supernatural.

— _Ei, eu também tenho irmãos — _murmurou ela no telefone ao virar as páginas. — _Sei como é... Então é, essa sou eu te ajudando..._

— Obrigado — murmurou Dwight com um suspiro. Ele passara as últimas horas sentado com um grande mapa das montanhas do Colorado, cercado por velas, auxiliado por cristais de rocha, ingredientes, e um pêndulo de cristal pendendo sobre o mapa. Para alguma audiência comum, ele poderia parecer apenas balístico, mas ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ou ele achava que sim. Mas quando o pêndulo falhara em encontrar Shane sobre o mapa, ele decidiu ligar para um especialista. E ele só conhecia _uma _pessoa em Ohio, e essa tinha que Aimee e sua eterna paciência.

Todo o processo era o motivo de Dwight estar ausente no térreo. Ele sabia como era perder um irmão, e ele acima de todos naquela casa sabia mais do que gostaria. No momento em que ele ouvira sobre o desaparecimento de Shane, ele correra com Han para contar a Blaine — como deveria ter sido feito com ele anos atrás — e voltou para a casa para usar tudo que tinha para encontrar Shane.

Ele não conseguiu encontrar Alan... não em tempo. Mas o cacete que ele não ia encontrar Shane de alguma forma.

Houve um barulho alto enquanto Aimee abria um livro, tirando seus pensamentos de lugares que eles não deveriam visitar. Depois de alguns momentos murmurando, ela disse:

— _Ok... aqui diz que quando você está procurando por alguém, ajudaria muito se você tivesse algo diretamente conectado a pessoa por quem você está procurando. Não sei se vai funcionar com esse método maculo seu, mas..._

— Mas eu não conheço o cara! — protestou Dwight, olhando para o relógio, sabendo que tempo era crucial. — Não tenho nada dele!

Com extrema paciência, Aimee cuidadosamente soletrou para ele.

— _Você mencionou morar com o _irmão _dele...?_

— Sim... — A ficha caiu. Dwight piscou. — Ah! … você acha que eu tenho que pegar o sangue do Blaine?

— _Por que que tem que ser _sangue? — demandou Aimee, incredulamente. — _Pegue uma foto, uma camiseta dele, qualquer coisa!_

— Certo! Certo, você está certa. Um segundo, já te ligo de volta! — Dwight desligou a ligação e saiu correndo do quarto em um borrão de roupas. Ele apressou-se pelo chão de carvalho e foi deslizando até a porta de Blaine, esbarrando nela e batendo em uma velocidade rápida, constante e incessante até que ela abrisse.

— _Sim? — _sibilou Kurt ao abrir a porta, claramente segurando-se para não fazer um comentário grosseiro, já que poderia incentivar o insistente toque-toque na porta. Ele viu Dwight e franziu a testa. — Dwight... se for mais comida...

— Comida? — Dwight piscou.

Kurt revirou os olhos e abriu a porta um pouco mais.

Os Windsors lidam com estresse em suas próprias maneiras e eles gostavam de pensar que estavam cientes de como a pessoa que eles estavam ajudando "lidava". Isso explicaria Kurt e o plano de cem-copos-de-café naquele primeiro dia em que eles ouviram ele gritando com Tabitha. Infelizmente, alguém lembrou-se do fato de que quando Blaine estava tendo problemas com as aulas, ele mantinha lanches no seu quarto para comer enquanto estudava (e, principalmente, essa era porque quando ele estudava demais, ele esquecia de pegar comida).

Então, de alguma forma, os Windsors tinham decidido — e havia pequena sombra de dúvida qual par de cabeças idênticas tinha decidido isso, porque honestamente Wes e David eram mais inteligentes que isso — que o jeito de ajudar Blaine era com comida. Kurt deixara o quarto de Blaine por aproximadamente meia hora, não podia ser mais, mas quando ele voltou, Blaine estava completamente rodeado por comida — as quais iam de _fast food, _doces e até pratos completos _gourmet. _O Agora ex-monitor provisório nem tinha a força para recusar seus bem-intencionados colegas de dormitório e apenas deixou aconteceu.

Kurt suspirou e revirou os olhos para a confusão, e para Blaine, que estava sentado no sofá falando silenciosamente no celular com alguém que parecia importante o bastante para que ele ficasse quieto. Kurt olhou para Dwight e indicou a comida.

— Pegue um pouco. Estou implorando.

— Não, vim aqui vero Blaine! — disse Dwight, imediatamente entrando. — Preciso de algo de Shane ou que seja diretamente relacionado a ele.

— Perdoe-me, — Kurt franziu os olhos para ele —, mas para quê?

— Estou procurando — disse Dwight imediatamente. — Estou tentando encontrar ele no mapa. Não está funcionando. Preciso de algo pessoal.

— Que tipo de _procura? — _perguntou Kurt, os braços cruzando e fazendo uma careta para Dwight. _Sério, agora mesmo? Sério _mesmo?

— Nesse caso, é quando você pega um pêndulo e segura sobre um mapa e encontra alguém...

Kurt queria estrangulá-lo, mas podia apenas repedir as palavras que deveriam ser o lema da casa Windsor:

— _Você é louco?_

— Não... — Blaine terminou de falar com quem quer que estivesse falando e levantou-se. Ele gesticulou distraidamente para Dwight. — Dê pra ele o que ele quer.

Kurt encarou para seu namorado incredulamente.

— O quê?

— Aqui. — Blaine tirou uma foto do painel sobre a sua mesa e a jogou par Dwight, que a pegou facilmente. Dwight olhou e viu que era uma foto de Shane, só Shane, capturada durante uma risada que você quase conseguia ouvir saindo da fotografia, e assentiu.

— Ótimo! Valeu!

E com isso Dwight sumiu do quarto. Kurt viu a porta se fechar e voltou para Blaine, caminhando até ele com uma careta.

— Certo, _isso _já é demais. Se você está fazendo até o que Dwight quer agora, você precisa sentar e se acalmar.

— Não, se é Dwight está tudo bem. — Blaine sentou-se com um suspiro. — Você pode... _gritar _com todo os outros por causa de toda a comida, mas deixe Dwight fazer o que quiser.

— Por quê?

— Dwight é provavelmente o único em Windsor que entende. — Blaine inclinou-se contra o ombro de Kurt sem qualquer resistência. — O irmãozinho dele, Alan, também sumiu. Dwight não sabia nem que Alan estava perdido, ninguém disse nada para ele, até que já tinham se passado quase três dias. Dwight estava na casa de alguns parentes quando aconteceu. Ele tinha treze anos e Alan, sete, mas eles eram bem próximos. Alan foi encontrado morto, no exato lugar que Dwight previu que eles encontrariam ele. — Blaine suspirou. — … não ajudou muito a psique dele. Então se ele quer fazer isso para Shane, então digo pra deixar ele.

Kurt levantou-se e ajoelhou na frente dele, segurando suas mãos.

— Blaine... isso não vai acontecer com Shane, sabe. Não desista assim. Você é a última pessoa que ele precisa desistindo dele agora.

— Não estou desistindo do Shane — respondeu Blaine.

— Sim, está! Olhe pra você! — Kurt gesticulou para ele, e então ao redor do quarto. — E tudo isso! Você ainda não desistiu completamente, mas posso ver que você está começando. Você está... sucumbindo.

— Eu só... não _consigo... — _Blaine lutou para conter-se e falhou. — Vou tirar a cabeça daqui, eu não posso... perder Shane. Não posso. Perdi todo mundo daquela época, e pensei que lutei pelo meu irmãozinho, e no final eu abandonei ele. E agora ele está por aqui...

— Você _não _abandonou ele — repreendeu Kurt, encarando-o. — Não houve nenhum _abandono. _Você vir para Dalton foi só uma questão de ser a gota final. O fato que você aguentou por tanto tempo... diz algo quando você finalmente teve que fugir. Acontece com todo mundo! Tem só um tatno que um corpo consegue aguentar antes de... — Ele parou ali, soltando a respiração. — …. é de pensar que depois que você me tirou da minha última escola, você entenderia. — Ele afastou-se, imaginando qual a melhor forma de aliviar suas preocupações.

Blaine o encarou e viu a frustração no seu rosto. Ele sorriu fracamente e tocou o rosto de Kurt, fazendo-o olhá-lo.

— … fico feliz que você está aqui.

Kurt sorriu levemente para ele, mas seus olhos nunca saíram do seu rosto.

— … onde mais eu estaria? — Kurt inclinou-se para a frente e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros. — Foi você quem quis namorar comigo. Então agora você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim.

Blaine sorriu e encostou a testa na dele.

— … consigo viver com isso.

Kurt inclinou-se e o beijou levemente. Então ele afastou-se e disse:

— O que eles disseram... as pessoas para quem você ligou?

Blaine balançou a cabeça.

— Meus pais finalmente atenderam. Minha mãe parecia preocupada... meu pai parecia irritado... Mas eles estão indo pra lá enquanto a gente fala. Eu... queria ir, mas eles não deixaram. Disseram para ficar aqui. E esperar.

Kurt passou uma mão pelo cabelo de Blaine.

— Então... a gente espera com você. Todos nós.

— Não entendo porque não posso ir procurar com eles.

— Porque a última coisa que você devia estar fazendo é jogando-se naquelas rochas. — Kurt franziu a testa. — Tenho certeza que ainda é perigoso depois da avalanche. E então teríamos dois irmãos em perigo.

Suspirou, Blaine inclinou-se contra o sofá, a mão ainda presa a de Kurt.

— Acho que você está certo, mas... não consigo evitar. Sinto como se eu devesse... estar fazendo algo além disso.

— Não há muito que ninguém possa fazer... mesmo se seus pais estiverem lá, eles também só estão esperando. — Kurt sentou-se ao seu lado de novo. — Então a gente espera. E... esperamos que seu maluco de irmão saía dessa inteiro.

Blaine assentiu. Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os de Kurt ao dizer:

— Você se importaria muito se... você ficasse aqui hoje à noite?

Mesmo não querendo, Kurt ficou escarlate.

— Ah... eu... não me importo. Se você realmente que que eu fique.

— Sim, eu quero. — Blaine não estava olhando para ele, e claramente não estava prestando muito atenção no que estava pedindo então talvez por isso ele não percebeu a expressão de Kurt. Ele o olhou e disse:

— Só se você quiser.

— Ah... eu quero. — Kurt deu de ombros despreocupadamente. Por que isso era estranho agora? E a situação... essa reação eram totalmente desnecessária. Os motivos eram puramente para apoio. Ele pulou de pé, limpando a roupa. — Bom... eu vou... pegar minhas coisas. Trazer pra cá. Você ó fique e... — Ele olhou ao redor e não viu nada além de comida. Ele revirou os olhos. — … e coma, ou algo assim. — E então ele apressou-se para fora do cômodo.

Blaine, que estivera inclinando-se contra Kurt e caído no sofá quando ele se levantara, agora o assistiu partir, um pouco confuso com sua pressa. Foi só então as implicações de ter seu namorado no mesmo cômodo que ele por uma noite. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele grunhiu.

— Essa _não _é a hora para isso! — ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Ele decidiu ligar a TV com a esperança de ter notícias.

* * *

><p>Quando Kurt entrou no cômodo, foi um bem-vindo alívio encontrar o brilho opondo a festa de comida no quarto de Blaine. Estava quieto e aparentemente não afetado, mas no meio de tudo, Reed estava sentado na área central, encarando um de seus quadros feitos pela metade em acrílico.<p>

E quando ele virou-se em surpresa para olhar para Kurt, seu colega de quarto encarou suas mãos sujas de tinta e as lágrimas misturadas com pintura.

— Ah, Reed. — Ele deu passo para a frente e seu pés moveu um pedaço de arte amarrotada no chão. Ele olhou para ela e a encarou com uma careta, pegando-a. Era o quadro não terminado em tons pastéis de Shane, e estava arruinado. — O quê...

— Não consegui terminar — murmurou Reed quase desanimadamente de onde estava sentado, voltando-se para o seu trabalho. — … quando é ele... nunca consigo terminar.

— Do que você está falando? Vou deu um desenho pra ele no aeroporto.

— Não estava terminado também. Ele não poderia dizer a diferença, não é? — Ele afundou um pincel na tela. — … nunca terminei. – Ele fez uma linha preta em forma de curva, e sua mão começou a tremer; e ele parou. Ele jogou o pincel o chão, empurrou a tela para longe, que caiu com um ruído e ele nem tinha a vontade de catá-la, e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele parecia irritado, frustrado e mais confuso do que nunca.

— Tudo bem, você tem que que parar — disse Kurt, mais severamente do que planejara ao cruzar o quarto em direção a seu amigo, mas nesse caso era realmente necessário. Ele balançou Reed com força. — Olhe pra mim, Reed! Pare de chorar e olhe para mim!

— Eu... nem consigo respirar agora...! — O outro garoto tossiu, tinta e lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Kurt murmurou sobre a respiração, tirando alguns lenços de uma caixa próxima e secando a tinta. Reed empurrou sua mão para longe. — A última coisa que eu fiz pra ele... foi rejeitar ele! Ele é... — Ele tossiu, rindo amargamente e sibilando ao mesmo tempo, aquela mistura de sons sendo o reflexo de tudo que ele sentia sobre si mesmo naquele momento. — …. eu podia não me sentir da mesma forma quando ele me disse o que sentia, mas ele se apaixonou por mim e isso nunca aconteceu antes! Tem ideia de quão _culpado _eu me sinto agora? Isso não é justo! Por que isso está _acontecendo?_

Kurt rangeu os dentes. Ele soltou os lenços e estapeou Reed. Não foi tão forte quando ele fizera com Logan, mas chacoalhou o outro garoto.

Silêncio.

Reed pareceu se recuperar, encarando-o, uma bochecha vermelha. As lágrimas pararam imediatamente. Kurt o encarou, os olhos brilhando.

— Sinto muito, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Você está histérico. Shane. Está. Vivo. Entendeu?

Isso conseguiu uma reação de Reed, ele provavelmente só precisava ouvir alguém dizer isso.

— … eu... — Ele piscou. — Ah, Deus, sim. O que eu estava fazendo...?

Kurt reduziu a aspereza agora que ele tinha sua atenção.

— Até Blaine e eu ouvirmos _qualquer _coisa sobre um cadáver, até que você ouça qualquer coisa de _nós _diretamente, você vai parar de chorar... — ele voltou a limpar a tinta do rosto do seu amigo e dos seus dedos — … você vai parar de se assustar e você vai parar de destruir as suas pinturas! — Ele grunhiu ao catar a tela no chão e colocá-la no colo de Reed. — Histeria, é isso que isso é. — Ele tirou os pincéis da mesa e os colocou no kit de Reed. — Vamos nos concentrar, está bem? Eu sei que você está triste, todo mundo em Windsor está, mas chorar sobre isso assim não vai ajudar.

— É... — murmurou Reed, olhando como se tivesse acordado. Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que ergueu a cabeça, parecendo confuso. — Sinto muito. De onde você veio e o que você está fazendo aqui mesmo?

Kurt revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça ao limpar as próprias mãos, levantando-se do carpete.

— Queria tirar uma foto da sua expressão agora.

A porta do quarto abriu-se, e David e Wes estava arfando na entrada.

— Ei! — arfou Wes, segurando-se a porta enquanto David corria pelo corredor até o quarto do Blaine para avisá-lo. Wes estava segurando um walkie talkie e a voz de Han estava saindo dele. — Aconteceu alguma coisa!

— _Oi — _disse Han de onde ele estava abrigado nos andares superiores. Ele estava mexendo rapidamente no seu computador. — _Estou seguindo a equipe de busca ao vivo por satélite..._

— _Como _você está fazendo isso, exatamente? — perguntou Blaine quando chegou até eles. Kurt imediatamente moveu-se para abraçá-lo.

Han hesitou por um momento antes de dizer:

— _Eu... posso ter feito uma pirataria criativa e "emprestado" um satélite-espião..._

Com o longo silêncio, Han imediatamente adicionou:

— _Não é como se ele estivesse mirado em outro país agora, sabe! E foi bem rápido, prometo. Tipo alguns minutos... meia hora no máximo..._

— Não sei se agradeço ou odeio você porque agora estamos sujeitos a acusação de crime federal.. — murmurou Blaine, pressionando seus dedos em suas têmporas.

— Só fale, Han — disse David.

— _A expedição de busca passou por um sinal dos alpinistas. Eles encontraram algo na garganta de um desfiladeiro. Estava toda arruinada mas definitivamente um dos alpinistas deve ter derrubado ela. Eles não sabem o que é exatamente..._

Os outros esperaram impacientemente.

— … _mas dizem que é um pequeno desenho em um tubo._

* * *

><p>Meia noite veio e foi embora sem nenhuma novidade da expedição de busca além daquela que Han reportara. Não era nada promissor. Nenhum Windsor queria que Blaine ficasse sozinho de noite, especialmente depois das notícias, mas Blaine insistiu que apenas Kurt ficasse. Como Blaine era o namorado, ele tinha prioridade, mas Kurt hesitou antes de deixar Reed sozinho. Reed, por outro lado, praticamente o expulsou do quarto.<p>

— Pelo amor de Deus, Kurt, _vai — _insistira seu amigo, jogando-lhe suas coisas. — Acha que quero que você me veja assim? Vá... suportar o Blaine ou sei lá o quê. Seu trabalho é ajudar ele, não me ajudar.

Então Kurt foi, mas não antes de pedir aos conspiradores que ficassem de olho no amigo atordoado deles. Os gêmeos ficaram no quarto por um tempo, até que Reed expulsou ambos por imitarem uma briga de espadas com seus pincéis de pintura. Wes e David também estava no quarto de Blaine, ajudando-o com toda a comida, até que Charlie decidiu por um pouco de ordem nas cosias ao dizer para todo mundo para onde ir.

Tinha que ser suas da manhã quando Dwight ouviu uma batida leve na sua porta. Ele nem levantou os olhos do pêndulo que refletia a luz de velas, a única onde de iluminação no quarto.

— … tá aberta. — A porta rangeu. — Meu colega de quarto está dormindo — murmurou Dwight.

— Eu sei...

Dwight ergueu os olhos para encontrar Reed abraçando-se por causa do frio, vestindo aqueles pijamas estranhos que eram longos demais nos braços para ele. Seus olhos estavam inchados.

— … posso ficar aqui um pouco?

Dwight o estudou por um momento. Ele notou que Reed tinha cruzado a linha de sal na porta sem nenhum problema, e não era três da manhã ainda, então provavelmente este era realmente Reed e não algum outro ser. Ele deu de ombros e gesticulou-se para que o garoto se sentasse ao seu lado nas almofadas no chão.

Reed fechou a porta, sentou-se ao lado de Dwight e colocou as mãos na mesa, encarando o mapa com olhos castanhos vítreos, os cílios ainda úmidos.

— … o que você está fazendo?

Dwight ainda estava movendo o pêndulo de cristal sobre o mapa com cuidado. Seus olhos eram o de alguém que não tinha mudado de posição nas últimas seis horas.

— … procurando por Shane...

— Com... um colar? — perguntou Reed.

— Pêndulo — retorquiu Dwight, concentrando-se com mais força.

Reed assistiu o meio que bonito cristal balançar sobre o mapa.

— … tenho certeza que vi isso em uma reexibição de Charmed. Sabe que eles dizem que não é bem assim que funciona?

— Shiu! — murmurou Dwight. — Achei Alan assim. Vou achar Shane assim. E não vou parar até conseguir.

— Quem é Alan? — perguntou Reed.

— … meu irmão caçula.

— Ah... — Reed estava sentido-se vazio demais para ter uma reação apropriada. Ele afundou a cabeça nos braços com um suspiro. Ele não sabia o que aconteceu depois disso, mas ele devia ter caído no sono sobre a mesa. Quando ele acordou, Dwight ainda estava fazendo a mesma coisa, mas havia um cobertor sobre suas costas.

— Eu caí no sono...?

— Por meia hora.

Reed estudou o pêndulo.

— Faz quanto tempo que você está fazendo isso?

— … desde que ouvi o que aconteceu...?

— Por quê?

— Eu disse. Não vou parar até encontrar Shane. — Ele gesticulou sem olhar para uma foto na mesa. Reed cuidadosamente a pegou e viu Shane rindo na foto. Ele sorriu muito fracamente.

— … quando você acabar... posso ficar com isso?

— Não — disse Dwight sensatamente, com toda aquela incorrigível teimosia pela qual ele era tão conhecido. — Quando eu acabar, vamos ter encontrado Shane e você não vai mais precisar da foto.

Ele soava são convencido disso que Reed quase sorriu. Era a certeza maníaca que ele precisava ouvir, e apesar de o fluxo de pensamentos de Dwight fosse completamente suspeito, ele decidiu ficar mais um pouco.

* * *

><p>Ao contrário do que Kurt poderia ter esperado, ficar no quarto de Blaine para a noite não foi estranho. Tudo foi completamente inofensivo. Mas ele dividiram a mesma cama, e, por um momento, enquanto ambos estavam deitados ali, encostados na cabeceira com suas mãos unidas, ambos tentando dormir e preocupador demais para conseguir, não havia muito que eles pudesse fazer.<p>

Eles esperaram.

Kurt tinha certeza que caiu no sono primeiro, ouvindo a respiração de Blaine, porque o cobertor que os cobria quando ele acordou de novo não era obra sua. Mas ele foi acordado por música.

Era baixa e suave, claramente escolhida para que ele não ouvisse. Mas Blaine estava sentado no outro estrado, tocando o teclado. Seus olhos rodeados por sombras escuras mostravam que ele ainda não tinha dormido. E ele estava tentando, de alguma forma, se ocupar enquanto esperava.

A música soava como se viesse de algum lugar distante, assim como a expressão em seus olhos.

_Woke up this morning (Acordei essa manhã)_

_And I heard the news… (E ouvi as notícias...)_

_I know the pain of a heartbreak (Conheço a dor de um coração partido)_

_I don't have answers (Não tenho as respostas)_

_And neither do you (E nem você)_

_I know the pain of a heartbreak… (Conheço a dor de um coração partido...)_

Kurt sentou-se, ouvindo e assistido a Blaine. Ele não notou Kurt. Era difícil de acreditar que ele notaria qualquer coisa agora.

_Then confusion and the doubts you had (Então a confusão e dúvidas você tinha)_

_Up and walk away (Levantam-se e vão embora)_

_They walk away (Eles vão embora)_

_When a heart breaks… (Quando um coração se parte...)_

Kurt caminhou até ele silenciosamente na escuridão. Isso fez Blaine erguer os olhos pela primeira vez. Ele percebeu que Kurt estava acordado e parecia como se fosse parar, mas Kurt levantou as mãos e balançou a cabeça, dizendo-lhe sem palavras para que ele continuasse.

Blaine sorriu fracamente enquanto Kurt sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando as mãos no teclado e tocando com ele, suas mãos quase se sobrepondo.

_I heard the doctor (Ouvi o médico)_

_But what did he say (Mas o que ele disse)_

_I knew I was fine about this time yesterday (Eu sabia que ficaria bem por essa hora ontem)_

_I don't need answers (Não preciso de respostas)_

_I just need some peace (Só preciso de um pouco de paz)_

_I just need someone who could help me get some sleep… (Só preciso de alguém que pode me ajudar a dormir um pouco...)_

_Who could help me get some sleep… (Alguém que pode me ajudar a dormir um pouco...)_

Kurt sorriu um pouco enquanto eles continuaram a tocar a música juntos. Blaine ainda estava cantando, Mas ele sorriu para Kurt quando o olhou. Ele parecia um pouco melhor agora, e aquele sorriso aumentou-se apenas levemente quando suas mãos se tocaram com a música.

_This isn't easy (Não é fácil)_

_This isn't clear (Não é claro)_

_And you don't need Jesus (E Você não precisa de Jesus)_

_Til you're here… (Até estar aqui...)_

_Then confusion and the doubts you had (Então a confusão e as dúvidas que você tinha)_

_Up and walk away (Levantam-se e vão embora)_

_They walk away (Eles vão embora)_

_When a heart breaks… (Quando um coração se parte...)_

A música acabou lentamente, e Blaine inclinou-se contra Kurt ao colocar as mãos sobre a dele no teclado.

— … desculpe te acordar.

— Foi um bom despertador. — Kurt deixou que ele se inclinasse contra ele com por um momento. — Sente-se melhor agora?

— Um pouco. — Blaine assentiu.

— Nenhuma novidade?

— Nada ainda...

— Então venha pra cama. — Kurt sorriu, levantando-se e puxando Blaine consigo. — Se você vai passar por isso, vai ter que pensar racionalmente. E racionalmente não vem sem uma noite de sono.

Foi preciso de um pouco de estímulo e convencimento, mas Blaine finalmente concordou. Quando ele caiu no sono, ele estava encarando seu painel de fotos e era impossível se ele estava pensado em Shane ou apenas tudo em particular. Ele sussurrou para Kurt na escuridão:

— Quando tudo isso acabar... nunca mais vou pensar sobre isso.

— Isso o quê? — perguntou Kurt.

Ele não recebeu uma resposta. Blaine adormeceu pouco depois, com Kurt seguindo seu exemplo no outro lado da cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Música do capítulo:<strong>

_When a Heart Breaks, _de Ben Rector.

* * *

><p><em>NT.: não acredito que consegui terminar a tempo. Hoje fez dois graus aqui e a ponta dos meus dedos estavam congelando, o que faz com que eu digite duas vezes mais devagar. Maaaass, aqui está. Sem revisar porque eu preciso me enfiar debaixo das cobertas, então espero que não tenha nenhum erro horrendo. O próximo provavelmente só sábado que vem. Se acalmem, o destino de Shane será revelado na próxima parte desse capítulo :)_


	23. Episódio 19: Tinta parte 2

**Coloquei o arquivo errado. Desculpa.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

**Episódio 19: Tinta — parte 02**

* * *

><p>O sol passava pelas janelas cedo no próximo dia — detestavelmente alegre. Blaine ainda estava adormecido quando Kurt acordou e viu Wes e David no quarto e os gêmeos próximo à porta.<p>

David acenou sutilmente e deixou claro que não era para acordar Blaine. Kurt cuidadosamente afastou-se do corpo adormecido de Blaine e caminhou até os dois.

— O que foi? — sussurrou ele.

— Só checando. — David olhou para Blaine. — Como ele está?

— Não dormiu até às quatro da manhã. — Kurt suspirou. — Sei porque eu não dormir também.

— O Lagarta diz que o grupo de busca vai tentar as áreas mais profundas, esperando que os alpinistas só acabaram em algum lugar no caminho. Eles estão esperando achar alguma pista até eles. — Wes olhou ao redor um pouco angustiado. — O Reed não tá no quarto dele.

— Ele está no meu — murmurou Dwight, aparecendo na porta. Seus olhos estavam perturbadoramente pesados e suas olheiras estavam mais profundas. Era o sinal de alguém que não tinha dormido. — Ele dormiu lá.

— Howard nos disse para avisar o Coelho que não precisa ir pra aula hoje — disse Evan.

— Ele pode ficar e esperar por notícias. E se dependesse de nós, mandaríamos ele para Colorado se pudéssemos — adicionou Ethan. — Mas você disse que os pais dele querem que ele fique aqui?

Kurt assentiu.

— Eles querem que ele fique e espere. Acho que eles têm tudo sob controle...

O walkie talkie na mesa zumbiu, fazendo todos pularem. O sono de Blaine estava aparentemente programado para esse evento específico, porque ele repentinamente agitou-se como se assustado.

— _Oi, gente — _disse Han. — _Novidades. Blaine, você está aí?_

— Estou ouvindo. — Blaine estava coçando os olhos.

— _O número de grupos de busca aumentou, para cobrir mais áreas. Alguém com uma influência do caramba mandou patrulhas extras. É quase como um mini-exército. Eles acabaram de chegar._

Blaine estava surpreso.

— Eu... não sabia disso. — Ele tinha certeza que seus pais não tinham esse tipo particular de influência. Ele olhou para os outros. Os garotos de Windsor apenas se entreolharam. Nenhum deles tinha enviado o reforço.

Han não tinha nenhuma outra informação. Ele apenas disse:

— _Bom... por causa do número, espere por alguma notícia ainda hoje. Tivemos muita sorte, na verdade, que sentiram falta dos alpinistas cedo. Não teríamos tanto tempo quanto agora. Ainda há uma grande chance de eles estarem vivos em algum lugar. Tenha fé, Blaine. — _A conexão zumbiu de novo enquanto Han deixava seu rádio novamente o silencioso.

Blaine olhou para os garotos.

— Vocês deviam ir para a aula.

— Podemos matar e ficar com você — voluntariou Wes, mas Blaine balançou a cabeça.

— Não, vão pra aula. Eu...eu vou ficar bem aqui.

— Eu posso ficar — disse Kurt, olhando-o.

Blaine o olhou por um longo momento, como se estivesse discutindo consigo mesmo. Ele devia claramente querer que ele ficasse. Mas, no final, ele balançou a cabeça.

— … eu... acho que preciso ficar sozinho um pouco. Vocês deviam ir.

Kurt desviou o olhar, assentindo lentamente.

— … tudo bem. Eu entendo. — Mas ele foi até Blaine e o beijou. Blaine o beijou de volta, segurando-se para não impedir Kurt de deixá-lo quando o outro garoto o soltou. — Chego aqui em cinco minutos no instante que algo acontecer — disse Kurt.

— Tudo bem.

— Eu não vou pra aula — declarou Dwight. — Tenho que continuar procurando. — E ele sumiu de novo, voltando para seu quarto. Ele dissera que não ia desistir, e os Windsor, que não podiam fazer nada além de esperar e depender de seus pais para que colocassem mais pressão nas equipes de busca, quase invejavam sua convicção.

* * *

><p>Ninguém conseguia se concentrar durante a aula; isso era evidente. Os professores que tinham os principais conspiradores como estudantes notaram que eles mal prestavam atenção, e que seus telefones estavam quase sempre em suas mãos, esperando por notícias. Depois da segunda repreensão de confiscação registrada, eles simplesmente pararam de se importar com o que eles estavam fazendo.<p>

Reed nem foi para a aula também — um inquérito para Han foi respondido com Reed no quarto de Blaine, pintando e fazendo companhia para o irmão mais velho (apenas da insistência dele de que o pintor deveria ir para aula). Eles decidiram deixá-lo em paz. Artistas eram pessoas estranhas e muitas vezes sensitivas, e eles lidavam com as coisas do seu próprio jeito — nem todo mundo conseguia entender.

Com toda a escola falando do acidente e de como o irmão do solista dos Warblers estava desaparecido, possivelmente morto, havia muita baixa moral no que os garotos sussurravam nos corredores.

Justin parecia bastante angustiado ao falar com Charlie, descendo pelo corredor entre a fofoca mais tarde naquela tarde sem notícias.

— Hanover já está preocupada, então nem consigo imaginar como que está na sua casa.

— Bom, não é a atmosfera animada que eu estava esperando, mas eles estão unindo-se pelo Blaine — disse Charlie, ainda mancando com seu pé machucado. — Eles tentaram enterrar ele em comida, mas tive que dar um basta.

— Nunca pensei que Blaine fosse do tipo que come quando estressado — confundiu-se Justin.

— Ah, não, ele é do tipo que _esquece _de comer quando estressado. — Charlie deu de ombros. — Enfim, ouviu de alguém arranjando alguma ajuda extra? Han Westwook disse pra alguns dos garotos que uma grande parte de gente pra busca aparecer. Sei que a família do Blaine é influente, mas não a esse ponto. Nenhum dos outros Windsors fez algo parecido também.

— Bom, ninguém em Hanover fez algo também — replicou Justin, confuso. — Spencer Willis poderia, ele é com conhecidos na Marinha, mas ele não me disse nada sobre mandar ajuda. Quer que eu pergunte pra ele?

— Talvez, se mais nada aparecer — murmurou Charlie. — Isso deve estar matando o Blaine. Sei que ele tem uma história do caramba.

Justin assentiu e viu Kurt passar por eles no corredor a caminho do ensaio dos Warblers. Ele encontrou com Wes e David, que parecer imediatamente fazer perguntas, e Kurt apenas responder balançando a cabela, pálido e preocupado, olhando pela janela na direção da Casa Windsor. Justin suspirou.

— Alice não está muito bem também, pelo jeito. Mas considerando que ele é o namorado...

— Certo, por que _todo mundo _sabe de tudo? — Charlie o encarou.

— Somos um grupo muito conversador, admito. Mas não ouvi nenhuma novidade a noite inteira. Você ouviu?

— Nada. Mas Han disse que é pra esperar algo ainda hoje.

— Aquele garoto é meio estranho — disse Justin pensativamente. — Ele sempre está no quarto e quase nunca vai pra aula.

— Aparentemente ele tem algum problema de pele. — Charlie fez uma careta. — Ou é isso que os pais dele dizem para o pessoal da escola para que ele fique no quarto e receba a lição de casa por e-mail. Mas ele aparece para as provas.

— Bom, por enquanto... ele está sendo bem útil — admitiu Justin. Mas mentalmente questionou a sanidade de todos no campus. Quem mais poderia ser louco o bastante para fazer tudo aquilo, afinal?

* * *

><p>Da Casa Windsor, Dwight ainda estava segurando o pêndulo sobre o mapa. Ele não dormira mais que dez minutos. Ele provavelmente conhecia cada milímetro das montanhas do Colorado a esse ponto que se lhe fosse entregado um pedaço de papel, ele poderia desenhar a coisa toda de cabeça. Mas ele manteve sua vigília em silêncio.<p>

No viva-voz no seu celular, Aimee parecia cansada.

— _Dwight... desista de vez. Não é possível que você esteja fazendo isso por vinte e quatro horas direto, isso não é nem humano mais. Não funciona assim. Pêndulos não..._

— Ainda não! — sibilou Dwight.

_ — Dwight..._

— Shiu!

Outros dez minutos passaram. E então, de repente, Dwight inalou profundamente. Para qualquer outra pessoa seria como se ele estivesse começando a adormecer, e o pêndulo parara sobre um ponto específico do mapa, mas para Dwight — era um avanço.

— Aimee... Aimee! — Ele pulou de pé, derrubando velas. Ele apressadamente as apagou, mas ele estava jubilante. — Consegui! Encontrei o lugar! Eu encontrei ele, encontrei Shane!

Aimee parecia preocupada.

— _Dwight, espere um pouco, rela..._

— Valeu, te devo uma. Eu me viro daqui pra frente! — Dwight imediatamente desligou a ligação. Ele circulou a área com uma caneta vermelha grande e arrancou o mapa da mesa. Ele saiu correndo do quarto para encontrar Blaine e o wakie talkie para falar com Han.

O walkie talkie estava no momento no quarto de Blaine, onde Reed estava lentamente soltando seus pincéis. Seu rosto e roupas estavam manchados de tinta e seus dedos estavam frios e amortecidos, tremendo enquanto ele soltavam suas ferramentas. À sua frente, em um cavalete, estava um quadro terminado.

Ele sorriu tremulamente.

— … eu consegui. Eu terminei... — _Eu consegui terminar..._

Blaine, em pé ao seu lado, viu a pintura e sorriu fracamente. Reed tinha terminado um quadro de Shane. E esse era a única pintura comepleta de Shane que Reed já fizera. E feita totalmente apenas de memória, ela apresentava uma incrível semelhança.

— É. Está ótima, Reed. — O pintor apenas o olhou cansado em resposta.

Dwight invadiu o quarto.

— Blaine!

Reed pulou e virou-se surpreso.

— Dwight?

Blaine parecia atordoado.

— Que foi?

— Achei Shane! — arfou Dwight. — Eu consegui, achei ele! — Ele pegou o walkie talkie da mesa, quase tropeçando em um puf no caminho. — Han! Han, cade você? Consegue me ouvir?

O lamento de resposta do andar de cima fez o recluso tirar o receptor de ouvido e fuzilar a voz impertinente saindo dele.

— Sim — disse ele em uma voz insinuantemente educada. — Consigo te ouvir extremamente bem.

— Achei Shane! Vê? Eu consegui? Consegue me ver, ó onisciente ser maluco pela internet? — Dwight estava pulando no sofá, balançando o mapa ao redor para onde presumidamente Han tinha uma câmera. Reed estava entrando em pânico, avisando Dwight para parar se não quisesse cair.

— Você tem uma câmera aqui? — demandou Blaine.

Han apenas balançou a cabeça com um suspiro e apoiou a testa na mão com um grunhido irritado.

— Dwight, fique _parado! — _Com dois rápidos cliques, ele conseguira uma imagem do mapa. — Consegui. Pode _parar _agora.

Dwight deslizou do sofá e caiu sobre Reed, mandando os dois para o chão, ao lado da mesa de café. Blaine os ajudou a se levantar enquanto, do seu quarto, Han agora estudava as coordenadas que Dwight havia circulado.

— Dwight, como você encontrou isso? — perguntou ele. — Já está sendo escavado pela busca. Sério, você apenas resolveu brincar de tiro ao alvo e...

Ele parou quando seu computador lhe avisou de uma nova mensagem enviada pelo grupo de busca. Ele olhou novamente de onde era a origem da mensagem. Ele encarou. Estava vindo da área que Dwight tinha circulado.

— _… _nem _vem. — _Ele agarrou seu fone e disse: — Um instante, gente. — Ele largou o receptor e clicou na mensagem e a leu. Seu coração começou a acelerar. Ele lentamente encostou-se em sua cadeira.

Alguém havia sido encontrado.

Mas...

Ele lambeu os lábios e abriu a segunda mensagem. Era difícil decifrar tudo — ele só tinha acesso a um lado das mensagem que eram trocadas. Mas ele sabia se uma coisa enquanto sua mão tremia sobre o mouse.

Alguém fora encontrado. Um garoto.

E ele estava morto.

Ele pegou o fone de novo, as mãos tremendo.

— Blaine... tenho que... perguntar uma coisa.

* * *

><p>Em união, os celulares dos Windsors soaram. Todos, não importa onde estivessem, pegaram os aparelhos para ver o que era.<p>

_Blaine não está na Casa. Alguém viu ele? Não consigo encontrá-lo. — H_

Os conspiradores se entreolharam. Wes, David e os gêmeos partiram para procurar. Kurt virou-se no corredor e clicou "ligar" no celular ao apressar-se, o rosto branco.

— Han! — disse ele no momento que o Lagarta atendeu. — Como assim você não consegue encontrar ele?

— _Ele não está em nenhuma das minhas telas. Estou tentando olhar pelas que tenho na escola, mas como eu falei, não tenho câmeras em _todo lugar. _Nem cobre a parte aberta. Não sei onde ele está._

Kurt colocou uma mão no lado da cabeça, preocupado.

— Por que ele saiu...?

Han pareceu hesitar por um longo momento.

— _Pode ser por causa de algo que eu... mencionei mais cedo._

A expressão de Kurt imediatamente endureceu.

— … o que você disse pra ele?

Han parecia profundamente desconfortável.

— … _pelos e-mails que eu recebi, algumas pessoas estavam confusas... Pelo que eu percebi, alguém encontrou um corpo de um garoto moreno usando essa jaqueta de outra escola... Eu... tive que perguntar de qual escola Blaine e Shane vieram só para... garantir._

— E...?

— _Stanton... a jaqueta era o Clube de Dança da Stanton High School_

Kurt cobriu sua boca com sua mão e afundou na cadeira, branco no rosto ao lembrar-se das fotos no painel — todas as iniciais de escola era SHS.

— Meu Deus... — Ele inspirou fundo. — E Blaine...?

— _Não me respondeu. Ele só... parou de falar. E então saiu correndo..._

Kurt cancelou a ligação sem sequer se despedir e saiu correndo no campus da escola.

* * *

><p>A meio caminho entre Windsor e Stuart, depois de um jardim pouco frequentado, havia outro pequeno jardim memorial. Havia uma treliça envolta em vinhas de flores e, sob ela, havia um banco de pedra. Ele mal podia ser chamado de um jardim memorial — no máximo era apenas um lugar pra sentar que ninguém frequentava. Estivera fora do caminho, e um pouco esquecido, já que era mal localizado, quase grudado à parede da escola.<p>

Blaine estava sentado no banco agora, inclinado para a frente, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos unidas pressionadas em seus lábios na forma que alguém as beijaria em oração — se ele sequer estivesse orando. Ele estava encarando o chão sem expressão, tentando respirar.

Tudo ainda estava frio. Ele podia sentir sua respiração deixando-o tranquilamente — tranquilamente demais para seu gosto — para alguém que deveria estar lá fora com os grupos de busca não importasse o que o pessoal de Windsor dissesse em protesto.

Seu irmão estava lá fora em algum lugar. Não importava que eles tinham encontrado o desenho de Reed no fundo de um desfiladeiro — não importava que eles tinham encontrado aquelas cordas e que agora eles estavam escavando a escuridão das rochas a qualquer procura dos garotos desaparecidos.

… não importava que eles tinham encontrado um corpo com a jaqueta.

Ele conseguia acreditar que tinha perdido todos os seus amigos antigos — ele conseguia aceitar que Jude tinha morrido, que Erin fugira, que Micah desaparecera —, mas ele se recusava a aceitar que também tinha perdido Shane. Shane era o único que estivera lá desde o começo. Shane, nesse ponto, era tudo que ele tinha.

O som de passos parou na sua frente. Quando ele ergueu os olhos, ele não conseguia decidir se o que estava vendo era real.

— Você não devia estar aqui — disse Logan. Sua expressão estava branca. Ele só estava declarando um fato.

Blaine colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

— É. — Mas ele não se moveu.

Houve um momento de silêncio, e então uma suave brisa, e Logan estava sentado ao seu lado no banco.

Blaine quase virou-se para olhá-lo.

— … o que você está fazendo aqui, então?

Logan apenas encarou o céu anoitecendo sobre eles.

— … você sempre vinha aqui quando ficava triste. Quando os Windsors não conseguiram te encontrar, imaginei que estaria aqui.

— Estou surpreso por você lembrar.

Outra pausa inquietante. Blaine olhou para ele, e viu uma névoa estranha nos olhos de Logan enquanto ele encarava o céu. Ele se perguntou se era isso que Kurt quisera dizer quando dissera que Logan não parecia ele mesmo — a névoa do medicamento.

Ele não sabia que Logan precisava de tratamento naquela época. Ou as razões para seu pai exilá-lo em Westerville.

Ele só sabia que ele ficava irritado, e descontava nas pessoas. E tudo que ele sabia agora é que estava sentado ao lado dele sem persuasão, e que ele apenas _estava _ali.

— … sinto muito pelo seu irmão, Blaine — murmurou Logan, ainda sem olhá-lo.

Depois de um tempo, Blaine murmurou:

— Por que que... cada vez que estou aqui, você aparece... e alguma forma de desculpa acontece?

— Algumas coisas não mudam.

Blaine assentiu distraidamente, suspirando consigo mesmo.

— …. eu realmente odeio esse banco.

Logan olhou para ele sutilmente, e assentiu, as mãos nos joelhos.

— ... eu também.

Houve um silêncio um pouco menos estranho enquanto Logan encostou-se na parede e suspirou, uma névoa exilando seus lábios. Estava frio demais para estar aqui.

— … Han disse que eles encontraram um corpo com a jaqueta da outra escola do Shane.

Logan assentiu lentamente.

Blaine ficou encarando o nada na sua frente, o punho pressionado contra os lábios.

— … ainda não caiu a ficha.

— Demora um pouco — concordou Logan amavelmente.

— Por que você está sentado aqui? — perguntou Blaine finalmente sem convicção nenhuma.

Logan quase riu, olhando para suas próprias mãos.

— … quem dera eu soubesse. — Ele suspirou profundamente e adimirou a vista do céu com seus olhos nevoados; quem sabia o que ele via com eles? — Talvez sejam as drogas.

Blaine assentiu levemente. Logan pausou e então adicionou:

— … ou talvez seja apenas força de hábito. — Ele sorriu fracamente para Blaine. — Sempre encontro você aqui.

— Normalmente... a culpa é sua de eu estar sentado aqui.

— Verdade — concordou Logan, distraidamente olhando ao redor na pequena parte do jardim que eles conseguiam ver. — Ah... eu causei isso bastante, não é...?

Blaine arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Se os remédios te fazem _tão_ disposto a concordar com as coisas, então vou pagar pela prescrição eu mesmo.

Logan riu suavemente.

— Meu pai cuida disso.

— Ele ainda está pegando no seu pai, então?

— Eu daria a maior festa na história de Dalton se por algum milagre ele "largasse meu pé" — disse Logan enfaticamente. E então, mudando totalmente de assunto: — É incrível o quão pouco eu te odeio quando estou assim. Talvez seja uma vantagem.

— Quando a gente _começou _a se odiar? — perguntou Blaine com uma confusão de certa forma honesta, tentando lembrar-se com a testa franzida. — Porque parece que é tudo que consigo lembrar. Que nunca _gostamos _muito um do outro.

— Não _o tempo todo — _corrigiu Logan. — Teve uma época em que a gente até que se dava bem. Temporária, mas... estava tudo bem.

A conversa que eles estavam tendo agora era a mais longa desde que Logan tinha passado o limite — e isso era ao jogar Blaine contra o piano no Saguão dos Warblers depois da cataclísmica luta no final do ano passado, uma que chacoalhou os Warblers e os tornaram inimigos sem via de dúvida.

Eles tinham se separado e nunca olhado para trás, mesmo quando Logan estava saindo com o solista que era amigo dos dois. Eles nunca repensaram sobre o que tinham feito um ao outro, não até agora.

— Você nunca esteve _seriamente _interessado em mim, né? — perguntou Blaine com pouco dúvida da verdade. — Ele era muito mais interessante para mim.

— _Ele _era apenas para eu me recuperar — respondeu Logan, com um traço de sua antiga arrogância no tom jovial que ele usava. — E enquanto eu estava disposto a dar toda a minha atenção para ele, ele estava mais fascinado com você.

— Ele nunca estava interessado em mim. — Blaine o encarou. — Ele olhava para _você _o tempo todo.

Logan olhou para ele sorriu.

— Meio como Kurt olha para você agora?

Blaine endireitou-se.

— Não meta Kurt ni...

— Não posso _não _meter Kurt nisso aqui, Blaine... — respondeu Logan calmamente. — Porque ele é a culminação de tudo que tentei mudar desde que voltar para Dalton. É por ele que estou fazendo isso... — ele indicou seu estado — … comigo mesmo.

Blaine franziu os olhos para eles. Logan pacientemente explicou:

— Sou superficiais, mimado e mesquino. É você que tenta ser maduro, reservado e dá suporte. Talvez por isso não funcionou. Você estava num nível que eu nunca conseguiria chegar. — Ele sorriu fracamente. — _Essa _sua qualidade, pelo menos... posso honestamente dizer que... admirei desde o começo. — Logan levantou-se do banco. — Então não perca a cabeça agora... É realmente irritando e de alguém que não consegue sentir de verdade agora, isso quer dizer algo. Shane não aprovaria. — Ele checou seu relógio. — Meu conselho: voe para Colorado e veja com seus próprios olhos. Com a ajuda dos gêmeos, a viagem de ia e volta não dura nem sete horas.

Blaine o assistiu afastar-se, e então levantou-se ao perceber uma coisa.

— Logan. — O outro garoto virou-se levemente nos calcanhares em resposta. Blaine o encarou. — … foi você quem mandou o pessoal extra para a busca?

E para sua surpresa, o monitor de Stuart sorriu.

— … ter um senador como pai, mesmo que ele seja um completo canalha, tem suas vantagens. Tenho certeza que ele vai encontrar uma forma de usar seus esforços "caridosos" como vantagem na campanha política.

Blaine continuou encarando, atordoado.

— … por que você está fazendo isso?

— Primeiro? Não suporto todo o seu drama. É realmente, genuinamente irritando. Segundo, faz com que Kurt fique ainda mais grudado em você do que o normal, o que não ajuda em nada o meu caso. E desde que Kurt não se mostrou inteiramente enojado pela minha companhia, vou continuar lutando por isso, medicado ou não. E terceiro...

E aqui Logan virou-se de novo ao continuar a afastar-se.

— … você parece ter esquecido que há um tempo muito, _muito _longo em alguma dimensão paralela que desapareceu em um buraco negro na crosta do planeta... que eu amei você, uma vez. É uma cosia horrível, horrenda do passado... mas aconteceu.

Isso era quase demais e Blaine podia apenas encará-lo, horrorizado. Logan parou na esquina e sorriu fracamente.

— Vou dizer para os gêmeos para preparar o avião e avisar Kurt de onde você está. Não gosto de vê-lo preocupado, com você, acima de tudo. É um desperdício. — E então ele foi embora.

* * *

><p>Algumas horas depois, Kurt estava na frente de um carro, abraçando Blaine com força. Os Windsors estavam mantendo sua distância, dando-lhes espaço. Reed e Dwight estava com eles, Dwight parecendo destruído, e o corpo coberto de tinta de Reed agarrando-o, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Han não estava presente.<p>

Os gêmeos tinham informados seus pais da situação, e disseram-lhes que precisava de um avião privado para a viagem de ida e volta de Blaine para o Colorado imediatamente. Surpresos com o altruísmo do pedido, os pais o concederam.

Blaine soltou Kurt, segurando suas mãos, parecendo um pouco duvidoso.

— … tem certeza que não quer...?

Kurt balançou a cabeça.

— Não é algo com que eu deva me envolver. É entre... você e sua família. Se fosse eu... eu não iria querer que você estivesse por perto para me ver identificar o cadáver do meu irmão. — Só pensar nisso fazia Kurt sentir um frio no estômago. Se ele tivesse que identificar _Finn _ou alguma coisa... Ele balançou a cabeça. Mas ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Blaine. — Mas é bom que eu seja o primeiro para quem você ligue, entendeu?

— Não tem outra pessoa para quem eu ligaria... — murmurou Blaine. Ele abraçou Kurt de novo e o beijou, segurando-o com força por um momento. Ele sussurrou "Eu te amo" quando o soltou. Ele nunca tinha falado palavras tão verdadeiras, especial numa hora como essa, quando parecia que ele estava perdendo todos.

Kurt assentiu, respondendo com um sorriso:

— Também te amo.

Blaine afastou e assentiu para seus amigos. Wes e David o abraçaram rapidamente, batendo em suas costas com força em apoio antes de se afastar, parecendo desconfortáveis e incertos do que fazer em seguida. Blaine apenas virou-se para os outros, abriu um sorrisinho para eles e entrou no carro.

E, simples assim, Blaine partiu par ao aeroporto

Charlie guiou a triste tropa de Windsors de volta para a Casa, sério com os eventos. Dwight estava completamente inconsolável, claramente segurando o choro mesmo quando estava dentro da casa. Ele seguiu para seu quarto sem olhar para ninguém e bateu a porta.

Wes virou-se para Reed, colocando uma mão no seu ombro.

— Tudo bem, cara?

Reed apenas balançou a cabeça e copiou o exemplo de Dwight. Kurt olhou para Wes.

— Eu cuido disso. Você e David só... esperem com os gêmeos.

Kurt seguiu para cima, mas os gêmeos foram atrás dele.

— Ei, Alice.

— O quê?

— … Pavarotti está no seu quarto. Lembre de alimentar ele.

Kurt os encarou.

— Vocês colocaram ele no meu quarto? Por quê?

— Levamos eles para todos os quartos da Casa — disse Evan. — Queríamos ver onde ele se sentia mais confortável.

— Ele parou de piar e se ajeitou na gaiola quando colocamos ele no sue quarto! — Ethan jogou as mãos para o alto, encarando. — Talvez ele sentiu que havia _menos _perigo lá?

— Em um quarto com Reed... uhummmm... — Kurt revirou os olhos e apenas continuou seu caminho escada acima. Ele apressou-se atrás de seu colega de quarto e encontrou-o de bruços na cama, cobrindo seu lençol branco de tinta. E assim como os gêmeos disseram, o rouxinol estava em sua gaiola, parecendo assistir a tudo com certo interesse. Kurt suspirou e fechou a porta.

Ele viu a pintura ao contrário no sofá, e sabia o que era antes de pegá-la. Ele piscou para o quadro.

— Bom... você terminou.

Houve um grunhido ininteligível contra o colchão. Kurt soltou a pintura e deitou-se na cama ao lado de Reed.

— Eu sei que você é afetado com facilidade, e eu também estou bem chateado com tudo isso, mas tem alguma razão específica para você estar sujando de lágrimas e tinta qualquer lugar onde entre...?

O murmúrio ainda era ininteligível. Kurt empurrou seu ombro com pincel de pêlo de camelo. Reed virou-se, os olhos úmidos e inchados.

— Nem consegui dizer adeus — repetiu ele para o teto de sua cama de colunas. Ele gesticulou com uma mão coberta de tinta. — Ele só foi _embora. _E eu pensei, ei, talvez a gente se veja de novo. Seria legal. Até lá talvez eu já entenda qual diabos é o meu _problema... — _Ele rolou de novo e continuou seu monólogo com mais murmúrios ininteligíveis.

Kurt assentiu lentamente, tentando analisá-lo.

— … você terminou o quadro. Você me disse que não conseguia. Quer dizer que você finalmente... descobriu o que dizer?

O "unfh" abafado pelos lençóis significava "Eu acho". Reed rolou de novo, e agora ele estava deitado ao lado de Kurt, os cachos bagunçados.

— … mas não importa mais. — Ele tirou alguns lenços de papel de uma caixa na mesa de cabeceira e assoou o nariz. — Não vale pra nada mais.

— Blaine foi identificar um _corpo — _destacou Kurt. — Ainda... não podemos ter certeza se... — Ele olhou para o teto e suspirou. — Você realmente gosta dele, não é?

— … é algo ruim...? Se eu ainda não tenho certeza...? — Reed o encarou interrogativamente. — … é ruim que eu gosto dele quando ainda não tenho certeza... o que... eu sou?

— Você está falando com alguém que concentradamente perseguia caras héteros — murmurou Kurt. — Não vou servir de muita ajuda se você está tentando descobrir porque se sente assim por alguém.

— Então... não tem problema?

— Só se _você _não tiver problemas com isso. — Kurt virou-se para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha suavemente.

Reed sorriu tristemente.

— … é, não tenho. Mas... — Ele encostou-se no ombro de Kurt. — … perdi minha chance. Eu só... fiquei pensando no tempo que passamos com ele em Nova York... Ele não tem nada a ver comigo, sabe. Ele é ativo, barulhento, louco, tão confiante... Ele se move rápido. Quer dizer, ele continua a me manter de pé antes que eu sequer possa cair direito. Ele era apenas.. alguém completamente diferente. Ele _soava _confiante no momento que me viu... e até agora ainda não sei o que ele vê.

— Bem-vindo a vida de acasalamento de um garoto adolescente — zombou Kurt. — Quando você descobrir exatamente como determinar exatamente o que se passa pela cabeça da pessoa que você gosta, me avise para que possamos patentear e ficar incrível, loucamente ricos. — Ele pausou, e então revirou os olhos. — Bom, mais do que você já é.

Reed suspirou e pegou a mão de Kurt.

— … estar com o coração partido é sempre tão ruim...?

Kurt encarou o teto, apertando sua mão. Havia várias memórias para suar como referência.

— … sim. Mas mesmo que doa como nunca agora... passa. Leva um tempo, mas passa. — Ele o olhou. — A vantagem é que cantar pode ajudar.

— Sério...? — Reed o encarou incredulamente.

— Sim, sério, cara-pintada. — Kurt sorriu. — No meu antigo clube Glee a gente começava a cantar sempre que queria. Eu sei que eu fazia isso. Vocês cantam quando querem também, certo? — Ele sentou-se. — Por quê? Tem algo que você gostaria de cantar para ele?

Reed sentou-se e se afastou, encarando o quadro.

* * *

><p>Era quase meia-noite. O Salão de Festas de Orion estava vazio, mas o palco ainda estava lá. Era quase entediante para os gêmeos o abrirem para eles. Mas todos os conspiradores de Windsor entraram, enquanto Reed subia no palco. Kurt estava no chão a sua frente, sorrindo para ele. Ele gostava de ter seus próprios solos, mas ele pensou que, nesse momento, ele queria ouvir Reed cantar o seu.<p>

David ligou as luzes, que brilharam apenas sobre Reed, iluminando seus olhos e a névoa que os cobria. Reed olhou para a luminosidade e sorriu fracamente. Os garotos abaixo deles começaram a incentivá-lo.

Reed sorriu um pouco mais e respirou fundo, lembrando para quem estava cantando — para si mesmo, e para Shane, que devia estar tropeçando na escuridão sem ninguém para ajudar. Na mesma forma com quem Shane o protegera naquele curto, único precioso instante durante o Ano novo, ele queria alcançá-lo com todas as suas forças para retribuir o favor.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e começou a cantar.

_Don't give up (Não desista)_

_It's just the weight of the world (É só o peso do mundo)_

_When your heart's heavy (Quando seu coração está pesado)_

_I...I will lift it for you… (Eu... Eu vou erguê-lo para você)_

Em Colorado, longe, Blaine adentrou o grande posto que estava sendo usado como quartel-general pelos grupos de busca e resgate. Ele olhou ao redor e viu seus pais. Ele ficou tenso ao avistar seu pai, mas quando viu os olhos úmidos de sua mão, abaixou a cabeça e então conseguiu abriu um sorriso de conforto para ela.

Ele caminhou até ele e, enquanto o fazia, viu a expressão nos olhos de seu pai. Pela primeira vez, eles não olhavam para Blaine com frieza. Eles o olhavam como se realmente o _visse, _pela primeira vez.

_Don't give up (Não desista)_

_Because you want to be heard (Porque você quer ser ouvido)_

_If silence keeps you (Se o silêncio o segurar)_

_I...I will break it for you… (Eu... Eu o quebrarei para você...)_

Logan inclinou-se na janela do seu quarto, encarando a lua. Fotografias estavam espalhados no chão, ao redor dos seus pés. Elas continham rostos do ano passado. Uma vez elas foram preciosas para ele, mas agora não significavam nada em seu turvo, anestesiado estado.

Mas em seu punho, ele segurava as partituras da música que Medel dera para ele e Kurt cantar. E por elas ele conseguiu sentir, uma vez. Ele olhou para a mensagem do seu pai.

— _Não sei o que deu em você... mas o grupo de busca — boa ideia._

Logan sorriu para si mesmo.

_Everybody wants to be understood (Todos querem ser entendidos)_

_Well I can hear you (Bom, eu consigo ouví-lo)_

_Everybody wants to be loved (Todos querem ser amados)_

_Don't give up (Não desista)_

_Because you are loved (Porque você quer ser amado)_

_You are loved… (Você é amado...)_

Kurt sorriu ao assistir Reed cantar. Ele estava cantando com tanta emoção que estava usando todo o seu fôlego, mas ele continuou. Ele cantou o seu coração.

_Don't give up (Não desista)_

_It's just the hurt that you hide (é apenas a mágoa que você esconde)_

_When you're lost inside (Quando está perdido por dentro)_

_I...I will be there to find you (Eu... Eu estarei lá para encontrá-lo)_

Blaine aproximou-se de seus pais com uma expressão interrogadora, e sua mãe o abraçou com força. Para sua surpresa, ela estava sorrindo para ele. Sorrindo, com as mãos nos seu rosto como se grata. Blaine sentiu-se confuso por um momento com a reação deles.

Ela estava dizendo-lhe que tudo estava sendo resolvido. Ele queria ver o corpo com a jaqueta, mas seus pais continuaram a balançar a cabeça, dizendo que ele não tinha nada para ver. Ele quasse protestou — ele queria ver com seus próprios olhos.

_Don't give up (Não desista)_

_Because you want to burn bright (Porque você quer brilhar com força)_

_If darkness blinds you (Se a escuridão o cegar)_

_I...I will shine to guide you (Eu... Eu irei brilhar para guiá-lo)_

Dwight estava deitado na sua cama, abraçando uma fotografia contra o peito. Era uma dele mesmo, quando tinha treze anos, corado com vida e alegra, abraçando um garotinho de sete anos, carregando-o — um garoto que parecia com ele, mas infinitivamente mais feliz, com olhos brilhando com a risada. Ambos estavam vestindo capas de bruxos e acenando varinhas. Havia pêndulos de cristal idênticos em seus pescoços.

A escrita prateada na foto dizia, _eu e Alan, Halloween._

Dwight fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas escorrendo pelo lado de sua cabeça, apertando a foto com força, e o pêndulo que nem era dele.

— Me desculpa... Me desculpa... Eu devia ter tentado mais, Alan... Me desculpa... Vou te compensar, eu prometo...

_Everybody wants to be understood (Todos querem ser entendidos)_

_Well I can hear you (Bom, eu consigo ouví-lo)_

_Everybody wants to be loved (Todos querem ser amados)_

_Don't give up (Não desista)_

_Because you are loved (Porque você quer ser amado)_

_You are loved… (Você é amado...)_

Reed fechou os olhos e cantou com tudo que tinha, inundado de luz.

A mão de Blaine tocou seu ombros rapidamente e o virou na direção da porta.

E na porta, sendo ajudado pelos médicos, com um vasto punhado de arranhões e machucados por todo o corpo, um braço, uma perna e a cabeça enfaixados, mas ainda totalmente completamente inteiro, estava Shane, olhando para seu irmão em maravilhamento.

A boca de Blaine se abriu, cem emoções inundando-o em um segundo — todo o tempo que levou para ele encontrar os olhos do seu irmão — antes que tudo escapasse e ele corresse até ele.

_You are loved (Você é amado)_

_Don't give up (Não desista)_

_It's just the weight of the world… (É apenas o peso do mundo...)_

O garoto que eles tinham encontrado — outro alpinista — era um dos colegas de classe de Shane, a pessoa que ele salvara quando as cordas se cortaram durante a avalanche. Shane dera tudo de si para impedir seu amigo de cair — e rompeu um tendão no processo. Ambos tinham caído pelas rochas da montanha, e quando o deslizamento terminou, eles lutaram para voltar para uma trilha. Eles nem sabiam o que tinha acontecido com os outros.

Shane dera sua jaqueta para seu colega se proteger do frio. Mas quando Shane, o que melhor conseguia se mexer entre eles, foi tropeçando pelas árvores para procurar por ajuda, seu amigo morrera de hemorragia interna. Shane foi encontrado goras depois por uma pessoa do grupo de resgate. O resto dos alpinistas estava estavam sendo encontrados, um a um, com a indicação de Shane de onde viera.

Quando Shane alcançou seu irmão, a primeira coisa que ele disse foi:

— Oi, Blaine... Achei que tinha te perdido por um instante lá.

Incapaz de se contar, Blaine apenas o abraçou, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Ele não tinha perdido seu irmão.

_Don't give up (Não desista)_

_Everyone needs to be heard (Todos precisar ser ouvidos)_

_You are loved… (Você é amado...)_

— … e aprendi que a vida é curta demais... então se não tiver problema... depois de eles me deram os pontos... você pode me levar para ver o Reed? Porque puta merda, não estou pronto para morrer um homem rejeitado.

Essa foi a segunda coisa que Shane disse, e ele estava falando sério. E essa foi a razão para que na clara manhã em Ohio que se seguiu — apesar de cada precaução médica contra isso, apesar de seus pais protestando veementemente contra isso, e depois de todos os testes serem feitos —, Blaine sair de um carro na frente da Casa Windsor e ajudar Shane em seguira, com muletas, um braço engessado, e inúmeras ataduras.

Kurt correu para eles sem fazer barulho, ainda em pijamas, para encontrá-los. Ele estava sorrindo ao abraçar Blaine com força, beijando, eternamente grato ao ver os dois e também abraçou Shane gentilmente. Wes e David, no foyer, os convidaram para entrar, sorrindo. Shane sorriu de volta com uma bochecha ainda arranhada.

_Don't give up… (Não desista...)_

Quando Shane entrou no hall e seguiu para as escadas, Dwight saiu da cozinha com um copo de café e o viu. Shane encontrou seus olhos e sorriu para ele com um sorriso antes de continuar a subida. Dwight derrubou a caneca com um estrondo, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Ele caiu contra a parede, agarrando o pêndulo no seu peito ao deslizar até o chão.

Enquanto Wes e David o encararam, perplexos com sua inacreditável reação, Dwight puxou os joelhos para o peito e começou a chorar.

Os gêmeos sorriram para ele do mezanino.

_You are loved… (Você é amado...)_

Kurt abriu a porta para Shane para seu quarto ensolarado. Da janela, Pavarotti piou minimamente, cumprimentado questionadamente o visitante. Reed estava na sua cama, ainda dormindo — não emocionalmente drenado que nada conseguia acordá-lo. Ele limpara a tinta de suas mãos, e parecia silencioso e sereno, raios de sol tocando apenas seus cachos loiros-avermelhados. As lágrimas tinham secado. Ele era o garoto mais pacífico e estranho no planeta, ou então parecia nesse momento.

Blaine ajudou Shane chegar até o lado da cama. Ali, Shane ajoelhou-se, pegou a mão de Reed entre as suas e deitou o queixo no cama, apenas assistindo-o com olhos verde-acizentados e deixando Reed dormir enquanto ele olhava.

Ele olhava como se nunca fosse ver o bastante.

E então, um movimento, uma palpitação de cílios sob o sol.

Shane sorriu suavemente.

— … oi.

* * *

><p><strong>Música desse capítulo<strong>

You Are Loved (Don't Give Up), de John Grogan _(é linda, caso vocês não conheçam)._

* * *

><p><em>NT.: eu realmente terminei de traduzir sábado, mas minha internet saiu do ar ontem de tarde e só voltou agora. Sinto muito =/_

_Viu, o Shane está bem ;)_

_Eu vou viajar final de semana que vem e, como volto a trabalhar essa semana, não posso garantir que vou conseguir termina a tradução antes. Provavelmente haverá internet no hotel onde vou ficar, mas, se não, só conseguirei postar o capítulo no domingo à noite ou segunda de manhã._


	24. Episódio 20: Atos Duplos parte 1

**_Agora que eu percebi que troquei os arquivos na hora de postar o capítulo. As partes que ficaram em inglês foram consertadas._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

**Episódio 20: Atos Duplos — parte 01**

* * *

><p>A boa parte em ter uma cozinha consertada era que sentar-se em um dos seus bancos, com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão e inalando o primeiro cheiro de café para oficialmente sair do inconsciente para a realidade era maravilhoso. Não que a mera vista de Shane entrando na casa, totalmente inesperado, com Blaine, não fosse equivalente a uma injeção intravenosa de 20 quilos de café. Ainda assim, uma vez que o alívio chega, a preguiça volta e todos sentem-se bem demais para fazer qualquer coisa séria.<p>

Impossível — eles ainda tinham que ir para a aula e hoje o ensaio dos Warblers envolveria algo importante como dissera o recado de Harvey.

Os gêmeos estavam sentados juntos na cozinha, fazendo achocolado para si mesmos. Suas mãos moviam-se programadamente sem parar, tendo memorizado uma exata mistura e temperatura que ambos gostavam. Era uma vista interessante, um pegando o ingrediente que o outro havia largado poucos segundos antes, misturando firmemente, e quando eles terminavam, eles trocavam de copos e só então começavam a beber.

Wes suspirou pesadamente, também sentado em um banco na cozinha, ainda vestido em pijamas de seda, olhando para ao nada ao tomar seu copo de café. Seus olhos ficavam gradativamente mais claros. David se serviu um copo, ainda vestindo apenas meias e pijamas, e suas mãos apertaram-se com força ao redor do calor da sua bebida.

— … Windsor só fica quieta assim de manhã, não acham...? — disse Wes distraidamente enquanto David tomava um gole.

— Acho que sim... Pelo menos nas manhãs até que Kurt acorde e encontre todos os copos de café de novo — murmurou David, determinado a encher seu sangue de quanta cafeína conseguisse nos próximos trinta segundos. Os gêmeos assentiram para a inferência dele.

— Alice tem reações tão maravilhosas — murmurou Ethan.

— E ele está com o Arganaz agora — acrescentou Evan.

— Deve ser interessante...

— Coitado do Arganaz, no fogo cruzado...

— Por que vocês não estou enchendo o saco deles agora? — consultou Wes, olhando para eles suspeitosamente.

— Eles estão tendo um momento. — Os gêmeos deram de ombros levemente. Por mais que eles fossem adorar interferir, alguém _realmente _acabara de voltar de uma situação de vida ou morte.

Dwight voltou para a cozinha, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, ainda fungando. Ele estava carregando os pedaços quebrados da sua caneca e os derrubou sem cerimônia no lixo. Ele grunhiu um pouco, pegando um novo copo na prateleira. Ele sentou-se com eles, serviu-se do líquido escuro, encarou seu café, e depois de uma longa pausa:

— … bom dia.

— Você está bem...? — perguntou Wes, encarando-o. — Você começou a chorar com uma criança quando viu Shane.

— Não, eu só... — Outra fungada, um pigarreio, e Dwight tentou se recompor. — Não é grande coisa. — Mas suas mãos tremiam mesmo enquanto ele bebia Ele olhou para David. — Você está tomando isso _rápido. _Vai pra algum lugar ou só gosta de queimar seu trato digestivo?

— Tenho que ir pro hospital — respondeu David desfocadamente. — O médico da Katherine disse que ele quer fazer com a gente sobre algo. Parecia importante, então não vou pra aula de manhã.

— Dá pra fazer isso? — perguntou Dwight roucamente com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Ouvi dizer que Newman vai falar sobre os testes dos Estudos Ambientais.

— Eu gostaria de ver Newman ferrar a minha nota depois de todo o tempo que passei lendo o livro da matéria dele no hospital — murmurou David.

E então, de cima:

— _SHANE...!_

O som de corpos se batendo e pânico ressoou do andar de cima.

— Opa! … _AI!_ — Isso soava como Shane, deitado no chão.

— Ai meu Deus! … Sinto muito, sinto muito, eu... — Esse definitivamente era Reed, lutando para se levantar.

— Reed, qual o seu _problema? _Você não pula em pessoas machucadas! — vociferou a voz estressada de Kurt.

— Eu não percebi que ele... eu só... _nossa... _ele está vivo... e aqui, e-e-e...!

— Vamos, levante... venha aqui... — Blaine estava lutando para soar sério enquanto estava se divertindo um pouco.

— Bom, aqui se vai o meu baço...

— Cale a boca, Shane...! — vociferou Blaine sobre o choramingo ansioso de Reed.

— Eu que estou machucado aqui, tenho permissão para fazer piada!

— Sinto muito, sinto muito, ai meu Deus, eu não queria...

— Aqui, fique _aqui _e não se anime demais...

Wes, agora com um sorriso torto lento, virou-se para os outros, que pareciam profundamente divertidos com a situação no andar superior, escutada tão clara no silêncio da manhã.

— Bom, Reed definitivamente está acordado agora...

— Tem mais alguém que em Windsor que pode ser a causa de ferimento físico depois de três segundos de pé...? — murmurou Dwight.

David indicou os gêmeos, mas Dwight apenas revirou os olhos.

— Eu quis dizer humanos, não filhos do demônio.

Os gêmeos nunca pareceram tão satisfeitos. Agora, Kurt e Blaine desceram até a cozinha parecendo absolutamente destruídos. Wes sorriu cordialmente para seus amigos.

— Então...?

— Shane do jeito que está e agora num quarto com o Reed... — Blaine suspirou ao sentar-se, pegando a garrafa com café e servindo um copo para si mesmo e para Kurt. — Realmente me faz apostar quem saí com o maior número de machucados até o meio-dia.

— E você deixou os dois sozinhos? — David piscou, questionando o julgamentos deles enquanto trazia o copo para seus lábios.

— Shane deixou muito claro, com todos as expressão que conseguia produzir, que era melhor eu ir embora — respondeu Blaine.

— E se os olhos de Reed ficassem um pouco maiores para mim, temo que eles _realmente _fossem sair da cabeça deles, então... — Kurt revirou os olhos e pegou o copo de Blaine lhe entregara, tomando longos goles da bebida.

Todo o grupo então abaixou os copos com simultâneos banques no mármore e profundos suspiros pesados. Era a manhã após a mutilação. E a vida retornara para seu relativo estado ordinário. Eles poderiam todos terem acabado de acordar, mas todos se sentiam como se estivessem verdadeiramente exaustos, por uma razão ou outra.

Todos se sentaram assim pelo que devia ter sido um bom tempo, encarando o nada, dizendo anda, em completo silêncio.

Charlie entrou na cozinha para encontrá-los assim. Ele já estava de uniforme, e mancando apenas levemente, esperando comer alguma coisa antes de seguir para a aula. Ele olhou para os conspiradores por um longo momento, os olhos franzidos. Então ele estalou os dedos alto. Todos o olharam.

— Olá? — disse ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas e gesticulando expectativamente. — Vocês todos têm aula? Conseguem se lembrar disso?

Isso acordou eles e todos apressaram para terminar seus cafés.

— Certo! — David voltou a vida. Ele pegou uma pasta no balcão e olhou para Wes. — Você pode entregar isso para Newman?

— Não — disse Wes, levando do banco.

— Por que não? — exigiu David. — Eu entrego a _sua _lição de casa quando você não pode.

— Não posso — disse Wes com finalidade, terminando de tomar seu café e colocando o copo sobre o balcão. — Vou com você. Seja notícia boa ou ruim, você não deveria ficar sozinho.

David arqueou as sobrancelhas por um momento, mas então sorriu fracamente com apenas um pouco de dúvida.

— Certo, então. — Ele jogou a pasta para Blaine. — Newman?

Blaine apenas assentiu ao pegar a pasta, gesticulando para que os dois fossem embora, terminando seu café.

— Vão... caiam fora daqui, vamos.

— Opa, espera. — Charlie olhou para os dois deles, franzindo a testa. — Você vai matar a manhã? David, é o seu GPA de que estamos falando aqui. Mas o que aconteceu com a Katherine?

Mas o Warblers apenas balançou a cabeça.

— A Sra. Rivers me ligou durante o Ano Novo. Ela... — Ele pausou por um instante, tamborilando os dedos na borda do balcão. Ele viu todos os olharem com expectativa e suspirou. — Aparentemente ela não me contou que estava tendo... problemas.

— Problemas? — perguntou Charlie, confuso.

David olhou ao redor do cômodo um pouco desconfortavelmente. Ele não olhou para eles.

— Aquele acidente de um tempo atrás... ela teve cirurgia, mas agora ela está tendo.. arritmia cardíaca. Ela... precisa de outra cirurgia.

Kurt abaixou o copo e o encarou em surpresa. Blaine colocou sua mão sobre a dele e seus olhos se encontraram por um momento — Blaine apenas balançou a cabeça. David manteve os olhos no chão, sacudindo a cabeça e dando de ombros levemente, como se não acreditasse também.

Charlie parecia arrependido te ter perguntado, envergonhado. Ele balançou a cabeça e apenas fez o mesmo que gesto que Blaine tinha feito, para que ele fosse embora.

— Vá. Caia fora daqui.

— Eu? — perguntou Wes.

Charlie suspirou. As coisas que ele fazia por esses garotos.

— Tá. Vá. Eu vou... dizer para Howard que era uma emergência.

David assentiu e apressou-se para sair da cozinha, mas foi barrado pelos gêmeos. Eles apenas o encaram enquanto impediam sua passagem, mas ele franziu a testa para ele.

— Eu cuido disso. Não preciso de ajuda.

— Mas se você precisa.. — Evan começou, mas parou quando viu o olhar de David.

Ethan não era intimidado tão fácil.

— … você sabe pra quem pedir.

— Certo — sibilou David ao empurrá-los para fora do caminho. Wes foi atrás deles, assentindo para os gêmeos ("Eu cuido disso") ao passar por eles.

Kurt levantou do seu banco e disse:

— Espere um pouco — disse Charlie, olhando para ele. — Blaine, Dwight, e vocês Tweedles, vocês têm aula. Kurt, certo? Quando estiver pronto, venha comigo. Howard quer te ver.

Kurt o olhou, confuso, enquanto os outros se levantavam.

— Por quê?

— É sobre as avaliações. Ele tem os resultados. Está esperando no escritório. Pra ver ele antes da aula, ele diz.

Com isso, Kurt olhou para os outros, que apenas o encaram em resposta. Blaine caminhou até ele e o abraçou.

— Boa sorte — murmurou.

Kurt, abraçando também, assentiu, apenas um pouquinho ansioso.

— Certo, então. Momento da verdade.

Os gêmeos olharam para ele com olhos grandes e ansiosos.

— Boa sorte, Alice. Por favor, não nos abandone.

Kurt olhou para eles e apenas deu de ombros levemente.

— Depois de tudo que já passei com vocês? Não conseguiria nem se tentasse.

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome é Kurt. E esta é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_A tempestade passou, mas agora temos que lidar com o resultado._

_Terminei as avaliações e o irmão de Blaine foi encontrado vivo._

_Ordinariamente, eu diria que o pior já passou._

_Mas eu conheço Alice no País das Maravilhas também, sabe..._

_E sei que quando você pensar que acabou, você descobre que tem mais._

* * *

><p>O escritório do chefe da Casa era cheio de livros, lembrando a uma pequena biblioteca. As cores da Casa Windsor estavam estampadas em um lado da parede, e a luz do sol de cedo da manhã entrava pelas janelas, refletindo-as sobre a mesa rica de pau-brasil. Howard estava cuidadosamente analisando alguns papéis quando Charlie bateu na porta, Kurt ao seu lado e segurando-se à alça de sua bolsa. O professor ergueu os olhos e gesticulou para que ambos entrassem.<p>

— Entrem, vocês dois.

Kurt e Charlie entraram no escritório e sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras em frente à mesa dele. Howard retirou seus óculos de leitura com um suspiro, pousando-os na mesa e gesticulando para Kurt com os papéis que estivera segurando.

— Esses são as suas avaliações. O que você achou delas, Hummel?

Com isso, "Alice" mal arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Elas foram... adequadamente desafiadoras. — Ele olhou para Charlie, que esta observando-o pelo canto dos olhos. O monitor não parecia nem um pouco apreensivo.

Howard pensou um pouco e assentiu.

— Bom, claramente elas foram "adequadas" para você, considerando que você foi o único dos três novos alunos que realmente atingiu uma média de noventa.

Charlie pareceu surpreso e até que profundamente aliviado, enquanto o queixo de Kurt caiu. Seus olhos iluminaram-se e ele estava prestes a falar algo quando Howard o interrompeu.

— Espere. Antes que você fique feliz _demais..._

Os dois o encaram, confusos. Howard pareceu um pouco desconfortável.

— Olha, Hummel, eu tentei falar com o homem, mas ele ficou de pé firme. Você tirou as melhores notas entre os três novos alunos e suas avaliações provaram isso, mas o Professor Murdoch disse que enquanto você teve uma nota... _adequada _no exame, ele não está muito satisfeito.

— O que você quer dizer? — Kurt franziu a testa.

Howard entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa.

— Você foi excelente, e as questões acadêmicas provavelmente serão mais fáceis para você agora. Mas a avaliação do Professor Murdoch foi a sua nova mais baixa, e ele quer que você tenha aulas extras para a matéria dele.

Kurt o encarou, tentando prever o que seria dito, e quase levantou do seu assento quando Howard acrescentou:

— … e por isso você deve direcionar-se para a Casa Stuart depois das aulas pelas próximas duas semanas, para aulas extras sobre o assunto com o monitor, Logan Wright.

* * *

><p>— Eu realmente sinto muito...<p>

— Já falei pra parar de se desculpar — disse Shane, fingindo olhar firmemente para o garoto que agora estava tentando ajudá-lo a arrumar os curativos. Reed tinha, com um pulo inacreditavelmente não-gracioso, quase derrubado-o no chão depois que seus sentidos superaram o choque de ver Shane vivo próximo a sua cama. Claro que o outro garoto fora atingido alastradamente, mas parecia que Shane estava bem disposto a sofrer mais danos se isso significasse que Reed teria tal reação ao vê-lo.

Kurt passara por ali apenas brevemente para trocar-se para a escola, e nem sequer olhou para os dois — Reed estava trocando os curativos de Shane — até que estava saindo, quando disse para eles não matarem Pavarotti enquanto ele estava morando com eles.

Shane não prometeu nada.

— Para ser honesto, estou feliz que foi em mim que você pulou — disse Shane, sorrindo abertamente. — Porque meus reflexos estão _de matar _agora. Qualquer outro teria saído do caminho, e você teria caído no chão e estaríamos pondo curativo em _você _agora...

Reed ameaçou bater nele com o kit de primeiros-socorros, mas Shane apenas caiu na risada. Enquanto Reed arrumava os tortos curativos no seu braço, Shane adicionou distraidamente, claramente sem pensar:

— Uau, se você reage assim quando _me _vê, só posso imaginar o que você faria se fosse sua namorada.

Com isso, o outro garoto corou até o coro cabeludo. Ele não olhou para ele ou resondeu, e estava tão quieto por um tempo que Shane franziu a testa um pouco.

— Não? Nada de namorada? Ou não é o termo certo? — Ele piscou quando não recebeu resposta. Ele começou a ficar apreensivo. — Namorado, então? É um namorado que você tem? Ou... eu estou me fazendo de idiota aqui e deveria só calar a boca como Blaine vive dizendo para eu fazer... e eu ainda estou falando! Uau, incrível. Sinto muito... — Ele olhou para Reed e puxou seu braço.

Reed, porém, balançou a cabeça e puxou o braço de volta, continuando o que estava fazendo. Shane mexeu-se, desconfortável com o silêncio.

— … Reed...

— Não é sua culpa que você não pode descobriu, porque nem _eu _consigo... — murmurou Reed suavemente. Ele podia dizer que isso confundiu Shane, então acrescentou: — Ainda estou trabalhando nisso. Eu... não sei como me identifico mas sabe... — E então ele o olhou com um sorrisinho. — Acho que Kurt tem razão. Rótulos são desnecessários e contando que eu tenha todo mundo... Sinto que vou ficar bem e tudo dará certo no final. E não... — Ele ficou vermelho de novo, terminando o curativo no braço. — Nem namorada nem namorado.

Com a vista do sorriso e a mudança no tom, Shane sentiu-se melhor.

— Bom, pelo _menos _me diga que alguém como _você _já foi beijado. Quer dizer, se não, não tem mais esperança para o resto do mundo, sabe.

O rosto vermelho de Reed o surpreendeu. Shane o encarou e disse:

— Não... Você não está dizendo...

— Não é... algo que eu já tenha pensado — murmurou Reed. — Nunca... quer dizer... eu nunca... na verdade... bom, isso. Nunca. Kurt e eu podemos ter isso em comum. — Ele parou, e revirou os olhos. — Bom, não mais, depois de Blaine e ele...

— Não diga. — Shane o encarou.

— Por que você acha que eu estava tão preocupado durante o Ano Novo? — Reed riu roucamente, finalmente soltando o curativo ao redor da cabeça de Shane mesmo que suas mãos estivessem tremendo. Um pouco de betadine tinha embaraçado os cachos negros. Ele teve que sorrir. — Uma festa com as luzes se apagando e todo mundo beijando alguém... Mas no final eu não tive que me preocupar.

Shane estava a uma respiração de distância. Eles estavam próximos assim.

— … você achou... que eu ia te beijar?

Reed ficou vermelho.

— Ah... bem... O pensamento... Bom, esse tipo de festa... — Shane estava mais próximo agora, mas ele parecia sério. Reed apenas sorriu fracamente. — O quê?

— Eu nunca teria pensado em te beijar lá, sabe.

Por que os humanos tinham que ter essas emoções que eles não conseguiam nomear? Que era surpresa, desapontamento e alívio, tudo ao mesmo tempo? Palavras eram inúteis para essas coisas. Se as coisas fossem do jeito de Reed, ele nomearia todas elas. Ele vivenciavas todas, afinal.

— Ah... — murmurou ele. — Bom, ok.

Shane ainda estava próximo.

— Você sabe como eu ago, mas eu nunca te machucaria. Você sabe disso, certo? — Ele gesticulou um pouco. — Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas. Estou tentando ser bom, lembra? — Ele sorriu um pouco.

Era tão diferente daquele outro sorriso — o alegre. Reed estava um pouco confuso, mas corou e abaixou os olhos para suas mãos.

— É. Você está sendo bom. E isso significa... muito alívio para o Blaine, tenho certeza.

Shane finalmente encostou-se. Ele estava um pouco vermelho e agora não conseguia olhar para ele. Reed piscou.

— Que foi?

O outro garoto apenas deu de ombros suavemente, balançando a cabeça.

— O quê? — Reed riu, acotovelando-o. Shane melodramaticamente fez uma careta como se tivesse sido mortalmente ferido. Reed riu ainda mais. Mas Shane apenas balançou a cabeça, o rosto ainda vermelho.

— … não faça isso. Com qualquer outra pessoa.

— Fazer o quê?

Shane não o olhou.

— … quando eu me inclinei tão perto... foi _tão _perto. E você... você nunca se afastou. Você só... — Ele deu de ombros. — Deixou acontecer. — Ele o olhou brevemente. — Você não deveria deixar ninguém invadir o seu espaço assim. Mesmo com os maníacos aqui. Você não tem medo de que eles fossem fazer alguma coisa, estando tão perto?

Reed piscou serenamente para ele, sua resposta finita — principalmente porque era verdade.

— Nunca tenho medo de você.

Com tais palavras, Shane encarou Reed, tentando com grande dificuldade não sorrir, e aquele sorriso começou a aumentar até que estava tão grande no seu rosto que Reed ficou vermelho e levantou-se para guardar o kit de primeiros-socorros.

— Ah, cale a boca, Shane.

— O quê? — Shane sorriu cegamente, parecendo absolutamente ridículo. — Eu não estava...

— Sim, você estava. E você só devia... — Ele gesticulou fracamente, sabendo que tinha caído no buraco. — … _acalmar _o que... o que quer que seja... que se passa nessa cabeça cacheada sua...

— Você também tem uma — comentou Shane com um sorriso torto.

Reed suspirou, mas gentilmente.

— Posso ver porque Blaine tem problemas com você.

Mas ele sorriu para ele e Shane nunca estivera mais grato que ele fora a primeira pessoa que ele quisera ver. Talvez não fosse a declaração de amor que Shane gostaria, mas estava claro que Reed, pensasse o que fosse sobre ele, estava disposto a suportar sua presença.

* * *

><p>Charlie caminhou pelo corredor com Kurt mesmo que não precisasse. Enquanto os corredores começaram a encher-se com alunos em uniforme, direcionando-se para suas respectivas salas, Charlie olhou ao redor como se garantindo que a área estava limpa antes que pudesse dizer o que estava pensando.<p>

— Certo, Hummel — começou ele. — Eu ouvi... sabe, um pouco do que aconteceu. A coisa com você e Blaine?

— O fato de nós agora estarmos namorando é uma coisa? — Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso leve, incerto de como falar com o monitor.

Mas Charlie apenas sorriu.

— Sim, isso. — Mas ele ainda ficou sério. — Enfim, essas aulas com o Logan. Quero que você saiba que no momento que ele aprontar algo ou qualquer coisa, você me conta, entendeu?

Kurt lançou-lhe um olhar engraçado.

— … o quê?

— Sei que você está com o Blaine agora, e que Logan com vocês dois por um tempinho. Entendi isso do que os gêmeos e Wes e David me contaram. — Charlie parecia sereno. — Já tivemos problemas com Logan antes, e não vou deixar que as coisas se repitam. Não foi bonito e... e bem, eu não acho que você devesse ser envolvido em algo do tipo. Então no momento que ele passar da linha, você vem direto até mim, entendeu? Não os gêmeos, não Blaine; _eu. _E eu lido com isso.

Kurt cruzou os braços com um suspiro quase exasperado.

— Eu acho que _eu _posso...

— Não, você _não _pode — disse Charlie firmemente. — Não liga pra quão forte você acha que é. Mas conheço Logan muito melhor que você. Ele pode estar tudo bem num minuto, mas não posso garantir o próximo. Já _vi _ele jogar Blaine por umas portas de carvalho.

Kurt o encarou, aturdido.

— _O quê?_

Charlie balançou a cabeça rapidamente, desconsiderando.

— Isso é passado. Quando ele ainda estava muito irritado, e, para ser honesto, Blaine revidou. Ele teve _sorte _que Justin foi me buscar ou eu teria... — Ele parecia muito tenso, e só balançou a cabeça enquanto solta o ar lentamente. — Só estou dizendo que enquanto eu ouvi de Justin que ele está... mudando para melhor, o que são ótimas notícias, a transição não vai acontecer rápido ou tranquilamente. — Charlie o considerou. — E pelo que eu também ouvi, você é cabeça-dura e meio diva. O que é ótimo; ele precisa de alguém que coloque ele no lugar. Sei que você pode se cuidar com ele. Mas só quero que você sabia que se _qualquer coisa _acontecer, eu _tenho _que ser a primeira pessoa pra quem você conta. Os garotos de Windsor não gostam dele, e se você for contar para qualquer um deles, especialmente Blaine, o temperamento deles vai estourar.

Kurt o encarou questionadamente.

— … o que você quis dizer com "especialmente Blaine"?

— Você não viu todos os lados do seu namorado ainda, é só o que vou dizer.

Isso era novo. Kurt se relembrou de quando ele e Blaine estavam conversando no seu quarto, e e lembrou-se das palavras de Blaine.

_E não posso deixar Logan ter o que quer. Você vai ver algo terrível sair de mim na próxima tentativa dele, estou te avisando já. Você não vai querer ver isso, mas nesse ponto, acho que vai acontecer._

Então Blaine perdia a cabeça também. Kurt sorriu fracamente apesar do pensamento. Blaine sempre tentara permanecer calmo e garantir que nada de errado acontecia, e as coisas seguiam tão suavemente como ele podia conseguir. Mas ele também devia ter seus limites.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Charlie confiantemente.

— Certo. Mas eu posso tomar conta disso agora.

— Tudo bem, então. — Charlie sorriu e bateu no seu ombro. — Bom finalmente falar com você, Kurt. — E ele afastou-se. Quando ele estava alguns metros abaixo no corredor, Kurt pensou em algo subitamente e voltou-se para ele.

— Ei, Charlie?

— Sim? — perguntou o monitor, virando-se para ele, andando de costas lentamente.

— O Blaine revidou quando Logan jogou ele pelas portas?

Charlie abriu um sorriso que era perfeita e tipicamente Windsoriano.

— Kurt, ele soltou-se de David e Wes, voltou e _esmagou _Logan contra a estante de partituras.

Kurt assentiu com um pequeno sorriso torto e direcionou-se para a aula. Alguém _tinha _que ter acabado na sala de Ramsey depois dessa luta, mas a ideia de Logan pagando olho por olho não era ruim. Justo era justo, afinal.

* * *

><p>David bisbilhotou dentro do quarto de hotel cuidadosamente. Amanda Rivers ergueu os olhos do jornal que estava lendo. Ela era uma mulher calorosa e gentil com cabelo castanho curto e gentis olhos azuis, e ela sorriu para David imediatamente.<p>

David, que viu que a garota na cama estava adormecida, rapidamente levantou o indicador para os lábios para dizer-lhe para não falar nada que pudesse acordá-la. Ele estou, e Wes o seguiu. A sra. Rivers sorriu ainda mais e acenou para ele. Wes retribuiu o cumprimento e seguiu David para a imparcialidade fria do quarto de hospital.

— Como ela está...? — sussurrou David suavemente ao se aproximar.

— Acho que ela está um pouco ansiosa... — respondeu a sra. Rivers. — O médico... disse que ele vem a qualquer hora agora.

David assentiu com um sorrisinho e caminhou até a garota na cama enquanto Wes acomodou-se em umas daquelas cadeiras de hospital duras e nem um pouco confortáveis com finas almofadas. Com a vista de sua expressão serena, seu cabelo castanho dourado em ricas ondas espalhado por todo o seu travesseiro, e aqueles longos cílios fechados enquanto ela dormira, David sorriu quase amargamente.

Simplesmente não era justo que fosse ela que tinha que sofrer com tudo isso. A culpa era dele. Quando ele tocou sua mão levemente, ela mexeu-se como se estivesse apenas tirando um cochilo enquanto o esperava. Seus olhos brilharam ao reconhecê-lo.

— Oi, David... aqui de novo?

David inclinou-se e a beijou brevemente antes de sorriu.

— Já cansou de mim?

— Não seja idiota. — Ela riu suavemente. Ela viu seu amigo sentado na cadeira, sorrindo, e sorriu em retorno. — Oi, Wes... tomando cuida do seu amigo maluco aqui?

Enquanto estava agradecido por ver que ela ainda estava de bom humor, Wes a olhou incredulamente.

— Está louca? Ele é positivamente impossível. Não consigo entender como você aguenta ele.

Isso a fez rir. Ela olhou para David, sorrindo, e ele apertou sua mão e disse:  
>— Como está se sentindo?<p>

— Como sempre... — Katherine deu de ombros levemente. — … quero dar o fora dá aqui. Não vou aguentar por muito mais tempo, está me enlouquecendo. É entendiante... só fico aqui deitava, assisto TV... olho pro teto...

David assentiu.

— É. Ei, talvez o médico vai te dar o ok. Nunca se sabe. — Ele deu de ombros.

Wes sorriu fracamente para David. Era um pouco inquietando, vê-lo agir tão casualmente e otimista perto de Katherine, quando suas discussões em seu quarto mostravam grande evidência de sua ansiedade. Só Blaine conseguia vencer David no jogo de aparências de "nada está errado". Wes tinha que assistir a tudo isso, e ouvir, e ver seus esforços em ajudar David passarem despercebidos.

David sentou-se no banco ao lado de Katherine enquanto lhe contava sobre o que estivera acontecendo em Windsor ultimamente. Ele lhe contava tudo, e ela sempre gostava de ouvir sobre eles. Ela estava particularmente preocupado sobre o crescente problema entre Blaine, Kurt e Logan — principalmente porque ela tivera que assistir o que acontecera no ano anterior antes.

— Você pensaria que Blaine e Logan já teriam se cansado um do outro... — Katherine suspirou, balançando a cabeça. — E agora ele envolver o pobre garoto também.

— Acredite, parece que Kurt consegue cuidar de si mesmo. — David sorriu. — Te contei sobre como ele esmagou a Tabitha aquela vez.

Wes grunhiu audivelmente enquanto Katherine ria, dizendo:

— Sim, eu lembro. Wes, vamos lá. Você está correndo atrás da Tabitha desde de sempre. Ela não é a única garoto no mundo.

— Infelizmente, David ficou com o último anjo no mundo — disse Wes com um grande sorriso, e David ameaçou bater no seu ombro. Katherine riu ainda mais. Quando ela começou a tossir, David lhe entregou um copo de água. Ela sorriu para eles.

— Eu gosto de ouvir sobre a escola de vocês. É como se fosse um grande e estranho programa de TV.

— Só se você está olhando de fora — resmungou David. — De dentro, é como a Terceira Guerra Mundia. Pelo menos Chaz voltou.

— Ah, isso é bom, certo? — disse Katherine. — E quanto aos Warblers? Já decidiram o que vão cantar nas Regionais?

— Harvey e Medel não disseram nada ainda. Acho que eles estão tentando mudar algumas coisas — respondeu David. — E quanto ao seu grupo? Aquelas garotas vem te contar sobre os treinos?

Katherine era parte do grupo de dança da escola. Ela revirou os olhos com um suspiro exasperado.

— Sabe com pessoas vivem dizendo que os líderes dos grupos de dança às vezes são estereotipados? Alguém realmente devia avisar a Nadia que ela é a _causa _do estereótipo.

David soltou um som de zombaria.

— Ela nunca dançaria melhor que você.

— Bom, enquanto estou aqui, não posso fazer nada — resmungou Katherine. — A srta. Caldwell disse que eu deveria descansar o quanto fosse preciso, mas se Nadia continuar a incomodar as outras garotas, então recuperada ou não...

— Katherine, calma... — David pôs uma mão no seu braço, e sorriu enquanto Katherine começou a resmungar sobre o drama geral do sue grupo. A sra. Rivers só riu e balançou a cabeça.

Wes ergueu os olhos quando alguém bateu na porta, e a abriu para encontrar o médico de Katherine. Instantaneamente, a atmosfera no quarto mudou. Ele não teve que se virar para saber que a mão de David tinha se apertado na de Katherine e que o sorriso da sra. Rivers tinha desaparecido. Mas ele também sabia que Katherine apenas sorria.

O médico de Katherine era um homem alto e levemente grisalho com características clássicas hispânicas e apesar de normalmente sorrir para Katherine, ele estava sério agora. E esse era uma expressão que David não estava esperando ver.

— Olá, sra. Rivers — murmurou ele. — Katherine. David.

David levantou-se do seu assento e apertou a mão do médico, que agora sorria fracamente para ele.

— Veio para novidades...? Não vai ter problemas por perder tantas aulas?

Ele sempre fazia essa pergunta, e David sempre apenas sorria em resposta. O médico sorriu de volta um pouco para ele e então abraçou a sra. Rivers antes de se afastar. David ficou ao lado de Wes enquanto a mulher posicionou-se ao lado da filha, e então era apenas uma questão de falar sobre o elefante no quarto.

David nunca segurara a mão de Wes antes. Nunca houvera um motivo. Mas na verdade, agora, ele nem estava fazendo isso. Era o _pulso _de Wes que ele segurava enquanto o médico falava, palavras como "arritmia", "transplante de coração" e "cirurgia" e então "rejeição de órgão" e "tratamento imunossupressor".

Enquanto a prognose era relatada, David segurava o pulso de Wes como se fosse um bote salva-vidas. Havia as notícias de que a arritmia fora o sinal de perigo e que enquanto a segunda cirurgia feita havia ajudado, não seria suficiente — eles teriam que encontrar um doador de coração, do contrária a situação pioraria e...

… e durante todo esse tempo, David apoiou-se nele, tremente muito levemente.

Mas ele não disse absolutamente nada.

Wes apenas ficou ali, deixando David cortar a circulação de sangue na sua mão. O que mais ele podia fazer? David nunca quisera ninguém ajudando desde que todos descobriram que ele tinha uma namorada e que, um ano antes de chegar à Dalton, ele tinha cometido um erro.

Um erro que causara o primeiro ferimento de Katherine — sua primeira cirurgia de coração. Um que era culpa de David, por estar num lugar onde não deveria.

Wes perguntou-se o que melhores amigos deviam fazer em horas como essa? Algo além daquele estranho frio de que você estava apenas parado ali, encarando, a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa _apenas para não se sentir tão inútil quanto a seu melhor amigo. E perguntando-se se seu amigo precisava de conforto ou não dizendo qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a manter-se inteiro?

Porque nesse instante, David parecia que estava usando _toda e qualquer _força para não sucumbir, e isso era o bastante. Ele nunca teria segurado-se à Wes se não precisasse de alguma força extra que o mantivesse de pé.

Wes lembrou-se do auditório, quando sua manga fora a qual Kurt segurara depois de ver aquele brutamontes de McKinley nas Seccionais. Era parecido com isso... porém ele não conseguia contornar essa. E não era Kurt. Kurt era seu amigo — mas David era seu melhor amigo. E qualquer um poderia te dizer que isso fazia das coisas um pouquinho diferente.

Houve uma longa conversa sobre a cirurgia que havia sido em Katherine, e possivelmente encontrar um doador, e garantir que Katherine recebesse o melhor tratamento possível. O médico pergunto à sra. Rivers para acompanhá-lo, para que eles pudessem conversar apropriadamente, deixando os dois garotos e Katherine no cômodo.

Depois que o médico foi embora, David foi até Katherine, que parecia ter estado encarando a parede por todo esse tempo. Ele segurou sua mão, branca e pequena entre a sua, acariciando-a com o polegar. Katherine segurou-se a ele, e o olhou levemente, sorrindo minimamente.

E então, agora, o relógio estava tiquetaqueando.

David a olhou intensamente e sussurrou:

— … vai... vai dar tudo certo. Eu... Eu vou ajudar.

— Você sempre ajuda... — murmurou Katherine, virando-se. Ela estava encarando a parede de novo. Depois de um momento, ela lambeu os lábios secos e sussurrou: — Vá, David. Você já perdeu aula o bastante.

— Eu acho que posso...

— Wes? — Katherine sorriu para ele. — Você poderia, tipo, nos dar um segundo?

Wes os encarou e assentiu.

— Claro. — Ele acenou com a cabeça para David e saiu do quarto com um último olhar na direção do seu amigo. David o assistiu partir, e sentiu Katherine puxar sua gravata até que seus rostos estavam bem próximos. Ela estava olhando para ele com um sorrisinho.

— David. A gente falou sobre isso.

— Só estou tentando...

— David. — Katherine lançou-lhe o olhar que ela previamente concedera à parede. — Não era você que estava dirigindo. Você nem deveria ter estado lá. Você só foi envolvido. Você estava tentando tirara outra pessoa de lá.

— Eu sei, e se eu _não _tivesse estado lá, você não teria que ter vindo me buscar, e a gente não teria entrado no carro daquele cara...

— Deveria, teria, poderia. — Katherine revirou os olhos. — Escute à você mesmo. O fato que seu primeiro instinto foi se jogar na minha frente quando Trent freou já diz tudo. Você tentou, desde aquela primeira vez. Ainda aconteceu. É só... o que deveria acontencer, eu acho.

— Mas não é isso que eu deveria estar fazendo? — murmurou David, olhando-a intensamente. Mas Katherine sorriu fracamente e balançou a cabeça.

— Você anda completamente obsecado em cuidar de mim. Se eu não te amasse tanto, acharia sufocante e cansativo. Você está _se tornando _sufocante e cansativo.

— Eu te amo, Katherine.

— Eu sei, David. — Ela sorriu um pouco. — E por mais que eu fosse amar ficar ouvindo você dizer isso, você precisa... voltar pra aula. Você _tem _uma vida. Preciso ficar sozinha com a minha mãe por um momento para deixar... a ficha cair. E acho que você deveria também. — Ela o olhou. — Tudo bem?

David a encarou e sabia que argumentar seria inútil. Foi isso que o atraíra na teimosa dançarina no começo, não fora? O fato de que ela não precisava de um cavaleiro de armadura prateada — E David não fora muito bom nisso de qualquer jeito. Era intimidante como a voz dela poderia soar tão tranquila mesmo com as notícias, quando David sentia-se prestes a desabar.

— Terra chamando David. — Ela sorriu um pouco mais.

— Certo... — Ele voltou. Ele inclinou-se e a beijou gentilmente. Ele permitiu que ela o segurasse por alguns momento, e então ela soltou sua gravata.

— Vou te avisar se algo novo acontecer, ok? — disse ela.

— É, imediatamente — concordou David. Ele beijou seu cabeço e puxou o lençol um pouco mais para cima.

Wes olhou quando David saiu do quarto. A sra. Rivers estava voltando par alá, e ela e David falaram por um momento. Eles se abraçaram — os olhos da sra. Rivers estavam um pouco marejados —, mas as palavras de David parecia reassegurá-la. Quando ele sumiu para dentro do quarto de Katherine, o sorriso de David sumiu e ele virou-se para seu amigo.

Ele parecia ter acabado de acordar, tão distância quando falava:

— Desculpa, demorei muito?

— Não. — Wes o olhou incredulamente. — Já reclamei alguma vez sobre tempo por aqui?

David não respondeu e apenas começou a se direcionar para a saída com Wes caminhando ao seu lado. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então Wes disse:

— … você vai ficar bem? — Ele lembrou-se do aperto no seu pulso.

David o olhou.

— Sim, sim... — Ele assentiu, pegando o celular assim que eles estavam fora do hospital para avisar os outros que estava à caminho. — Vou ficar... é só... algo que demora para cair a ficha.

Wes o encarou. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, talvez reiterar o que os gêmeos ficavam dizendo para David, mas tinha a sensação que apenas seria rejeitado de novo. Mas ele colocou uma mão nas costas de David sem olhá-lo.

— Tudo bem — foi tudo que ele disse.

O que era basicamente tudo que David permitiria agora.

* * *

><p>Kurt estava copiando notas na aula de Newman de Estudos Ecológicos e do Ambiente. Mais uma vez, Dwight estava lá, e mesmo que ele fosse um ano mais novo, ele tinha permissão para ficar naquela aula porque era provavelmente a única matéria em que ele era realmente bom — e os professores estavam desesperados para distraí-lo de suas outras obsessões. Dwight declarava que só era bom porque ele precisava saber quais fenômenos temporais eram naturais e quais eram demoníacos.<p>

Kurt pulou um pouco quando um papel em forma de estrela ninja caiu na sua mesa com precisão perfeita. Ele o pegou, olhou para trás de viu Dwight encarando-o de olhos arregalados. Kurt suspirou e abriu, com certa dificuldade, a estrela ninja.

_Como foi? Passou/reprovou?_

Kurt divertiu-se com o fato de que o papel fora arrancado de uma folha que tinha um rabisco de algum tipo de mapa com "Floresta do Wendigo" escrito ao lado. Mas ele escreveu a resposta, dobrou o papel e o jogou de volta. O papel bateu na cabeça de Dwight e ele tentou pegá-lo — mas caiu com um baque no chão.

Ele ergueu-se imediatamente.

— Estou bem! Só caí. — E sentou-se de novo. Todos o olharam apenas uma vez antes de voltar para o que estavam fazendo Era Dwight, afinal; nada mais era esquisito.

Dwight abriu o papel e leu. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele pegou seu celular.

Outros celularem vibraram em diferentes lugares. De dentro do carro de Wes, ambos os celular tocaram e como Wes estava dirigindo, foi David quem verificou. Os gêmeos olharam para a mensagem durante a aula de história, e Reed limpou as mãos sujas da sua aula de cerâmica para pegar o celular enquanto, na aula de física, Blaine abriu a mensagem sob a carteira.

_ Bom: Alice passou. Fica em Windsor._

_ Ruim: Depois da escola, aulas de reforço com o Valete._

_ Muito ruim: DUAS SEMANAS._

* * *

><p><em>NT.: postando hoje porque eu até tinha wi-fi no hotel, mas só conseguia acessar no meu tablet (?). E ontem eu cheguei tarde — _bem _tarde — então só desmaiei na cama._

_Okay, eu fiz as contas. Esse capítulo originalmente tem 48 páginas no Word (!). Eu dividi ele em quatro partes. Os próximos capítulos, divididos, ficam assim:_

_21 (28 páginas): duas partes._

_22 (19 páginas): vou tentar traduzir ele inteiro sem precisar dividir. Veremos._

_23 (54 páginas): cinco partes (talvez eu precise dividir mais. Esse capítulo é hiper intrínseco. Ainda estou vendo exatamente como vou conseguir dividir ele)_

_24 (29 páginas): duas partes (vocês vão querer me matar no corte)._

_25 (35 páginas): duas partes... por enquanto. Depende do quão atarefada eu estiver na época._

_26 (139 páginas): não tenho ideia. Essa é a parte de que falei um tempo atrás. Provavelmente 10/11 partes._

_27 (56 páginas): cinco partes._

_Ou seja, os sete capítulos que faltam para eu terminar a tradução dos capítulos que já foram postados no final virarão 32. Só, sabe, pra vocês saberem que a tradução está longe de estar pronta._

_Para quem não viu, eu traduzi uma outra ficlet, O Rei da Moda, que é uma O Diabo Veste Prada AU. É bem curtinha e fofa, se alguém tiver interesse :)_

* * *

><p>A <strong>Manu22<strong> fez algumas perguntas:

**Como você dará um vim à história? Já que a CP parou de postar? **Ela não parou de postar. Ela só demora _muito _com os novos capítulos porque eles têm em média 50 páginas. A primeira parte do capítulo 28 já está online no Tumblr dela. (Pelo menos, que eu saiba, ela não parou de postar. Eu sigo algumas pessoas no Tumblr que comentam sobre Dalton bastante, e ninguém falou nada sobre ela ter abandonado a história.)

**Você tem Face? Tem vários sites dedicados à história lá, e graças à você faço parte de um deles. **Que legal isso! Caso alguém tenha interesse, cheque lá! E eu tenho Face sim, mas tento manter minha vida no fandom separada da vida real, então nada de Dalton ou conversas sobre a tradução lá. Meu Tumblr, porém, é aberto a tudo :)

E fico feliz que esteja gostando!

* * *

><p><em>Desculpas pela nota de tradutora enorme. É que tudo ficou acumulado.<em>


	25. Episódio 20: Atos Duplos parte 2

**Dalton**

**Episódio 20: Atos Duplos — parte 02**

* * *

><p>Logan saiu da sala de aula e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Blaine esperando-o.<p>

— Olá, Logan — disse ele friamente, parecendo para o resto do mundo como se apenas estivesse caminhando ao lado do monitor de Stuart no corredor.

— Você está aqui, então imagino que ouviu a condição de Murdoch para Kurt, estou certo? — perguntou Logan com igual compostura, olhando para seu caderno enquanto os dois seguiam para o período de almoço.

— Bom, você é um ser humano razoavelmente inteligente; não imaginei por um segundo que você acharia que haveria outra razão para eu estar aqui?

— Sério. Eu também imaginei que nossa emocionante conversa no jardim memorial o tinha compelido, mas essa expressão ardente expressão no seu rosto diz o contrário.

Blaine o encarou, mas Logan, sem sequer conceder o outro garoto um olhar, continuou:

— Não, isso não foi ideia minha; você muito bem sabe que meu plano original envolvia Kurt mudando-se para Stuart. O tiro saiu pela culatra e Pavarotti foi roubado e agora estou tentando manter-me calmo por enquanto. Não tinha ideia que Murdoch obrigaria Kurt a ter aulas de reforço depois da aula. — Mas agora ele olhou para Blaine brevemente. — Uma vantagem surpresa, e não estou ingrato.

— Contanto que elas _permaneçam _lições de literatura, Logan — respondeu Blaine.

Logan suspirou, exasperado.

— Não farei promessas. Você é mesmo tão contrário à nossa possível amizade? Considerando que é você que ele está namorando, não vejo porque você deveria estar preocupado.

— Você sabe muito bem porque estou preocupado.

Logan o olhou surpreso.

— Um admissão de fraqueza? De você? Puxa vida... — Logan balançou a cabeça. — As coisas _realmente _mudaram. Você confia tão pouco assim no Kurt?

Kurt parou no corredor quando ouviu seu nome. Ele estava atrás dos dois garotos, e obviamente eles ainda precisavam notar sua presença. Ele ouvira a conversa e assim como na primeira vez, perguntou-se quão larga ou estreita realmente era a distância entre os outros dois.

— Não é em Kurt que não confio — disse Blaine enfaticamente, parando Logan com um braço, que o olhou com olhos verdes que nunca exatamente tiveram esse tipo de intensidade antes. — É em você que não confio. O que você disse para mim no jardim memorial não ajudou muito na questão de confiança, sabe.

_Jardim memorial...?, _perguntou-se Kurt.

Logan virou-se para ele com um sorriso.

— Tudo bem. Entendo o que você está tentando dizer.

— Só _agora? — _Blaine arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Logan ergueu as mãos e sorriu cordialmente. Era um imagem estranha para Kurt. Logan parecia capaz de verbalmente discutir com Blaine como ordinariamente fazia, mas não parecia que toda a medicação tinha perdido o efeito. E ainda assim ele era capaz de continuar a conversa com Blaine como se nada estivesse errado. Ele parecia quase... normal agora.

Será que isso significava que Logan era mais si mesmo... quando estava confrontando Blaine? Quando ele estava apenas _com _Blaine?

Logan sorriu para Blaine em um jeito que não exatamente atingia seus olhos.

— Não vou fazer nada que Kurt não queira. E considerando o quão terrivelmente leal ele é a você, pode ficar tranquilo que serão sessões de estudo profundamente, _profundamente _entendiantes.

Blaine mexeu-se, cogitando, enquanto o encarava, e então concedeu.

— Tá. Vou acreditar em você aqui. — Ele podia ainda não confiar nele muito, mas Logan acenara a bandeira branca (por mais conflitosa que a bandeira branca_ tivesse _sido, considerando suas motivações e a conversa deles) ao enviar os grupos de busca atrás de Shane.

Até onde ele sabia, ele está se rendendo à competição, mas nesse ponto, ele tinha que confiar em Kurt, e se Logan sabia o que era bom para ele, ele _realmente _iria seguir sua promessa e não fazer nada que Kurt não quisesse. Mas não havia como evitar a situação. E a não ser que ele fosse com Kurt às sessões de estudo, o que deixaria as coisas monumentalmente piores, não havia nenhuma razão praticável para ele impedir Kurt de seguir os comandos de Murdoch.

A não ser o estonteante, completamente inexplicável desejo de defender seu território. Mas ele não estava muito pronto para admitir isso ainda.

Logan assentiu com um sorriso.

— Bom. Suponho que a ameaça pela minha vida não precisa ser dita.

— Não, não precisa — respondeu Blaine como se estivesse declarando um fato.

— Bom!

— Ótimo!

E Logan virou-se nos calcanhares e caminhou para longe. Blaine ficou ali, fumegando para si mesmo, antes de também se virar — e quase bater no próprio Kurt Hummel. Ele quase pulou um metro no ar.

— Kurt! Hm... faz quanto tempo que você está aí?

— Tempo o bastante. — As sobrancelhas de Kurt estavam arqueadas, os braços cruzados. — E o que foi tudo isso?

Blaine hesitou por tempo o bastante para que Kurt franzisse os olhos. O moreno podia apenas jogar as mãos para o ar e suspirar.

— Tá. Mas você não pode me culpar por isso. O histórico dele não é excelente. Pelo menos não comigo.

— Sei disso — replicou Kurt. — Mas também sei que ele é tolerável. Para mim, pelo menos.

— Então não tem nada que eu possa fazer, tem? — Blaine apenas suspirou. Ele parecia preocupado. Seus olhos estavam preocupados mesmo quando ele os desviou para a janela. Havia uma hesitação nele que gritava que ele queria dizer algo a mais, mas propriedade não o permitia.

Kurt balançou a mão.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Estou com você, lembra? Não ele. Não é como se eu fosse aquele solista ridículode vocês.

— Ei. — Blaine lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso, mas ele estava sorrindo um pouco.

— Ei você. Você fica com as preocupações com Logan, e eu fico com a oportunidade de dizer que se esse solista voltar, vou ter que bater nele por causar todo esse problema em primeiro lugar.

— Então... agora que estamos lutando por você, você que está causando todo o problema? — Blaine arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não é uma luta quando você já ganhou — disse Kurt simplesmente. A frase recebeu uma expressão inestimável do rosto de Blaine. Kurt continuou casualmente: — Vou te ver no seu quarto depois da aula de reforço. Assim a gente pode jantar juntos.

Blaine encontrou-se sem fala — Kurt tomou controle sem quase nenhum esforço. Ele se perguntou se sempre fora assim com ele, lá em McKinley, abrigado em sua própria grandeza no meio de todos os outros. Mas ele não estava desgostoso com a proposta.

— Me soa bom... Supondo que nada aconteça de incomum em Windsor antes. — Ele sorriu. — E vou ter que expulsar Shane.

— Dê ele para Reed, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar mais que feliz. — Kurt sorriu torto. — E pode apostar que estou morrendo para ter um pouco mais de desenvolvimento entre seu irmão e meu amigo desastrado.

— Tem _certeza _que quer submeter Reed ao _meu irmão...? _Imagino que Reed pode ter possivelmente te dado nos nervos em alguma hora, mas me refuso a acreditar que ele mereça ser submetido à Shane e sua... — O olhar que ele recebeu de Kurt o fez sorrir e quase rir. — Certo. Você me pegou. Eu estava começando a ficar curioso também. — Ele desceu o corredor com Kurt, segurando sua mão no caminho. — Faz um tempinho desde que Shane realmente se interessou dessa forma por alguém.

— E Reed me _disse _que o sentimento é mútuo... até onde ele consegue retribuir. — Kurt sorriu de novo para seu namorado, os dedos entrelaçados. — Eles poderiam... provavelmente aprender um pouco um do outro.

— Se você diz... — Blaine então olhou para ele enquanto eles viravam à esquina para a cafeteria. — Acha que eles vão ficar bem?

— Eles vão ficar bem... — disse Kurt, sorrindo. — Contando que ninguém interfira, assim como aconteceu com a gente. Acha que seu irmão vai dar o primeiro passo?

— Mas, quanto à passos, Shane é um mestre — respondeu Blaine calmamente. — Só não posso garantir que são os certos.

* * *

><p>— Shane? — Reed bisbilhotou dentro do quarto que ele dividia com Kurt, o último lugar onde ele tinha visto Shane. — Você está aí, Shane?<p>

Ele não estava mais ali — o quarto estava vazio, salvo por Pavarotti, que parecia estar cochilando. Não havia planos para Shane voltar para casa até de noite, ou pelo menos foi isso que Blaine lhe dissera quando eles tiveram que deixar o outro garoto em Windsor (com a permissão hesitante de Howard). Todos além de Han estava em aula, e o Lagarta concordara em verificar de tempo em tempo para garantir que Shane ainda estava respirando e não tinha destruído nada.

Reed olhou ao redor apreensivamente, esperando que Shane não estivesse com problemas. Um garoto que ainda precisava de uma muleta e tinha um braço numa tala não poderia ter ido muito longe. Reed deixou o quarto para dar uma olhada, até que ouviu música tocando no final do corredor, atrás da porta do quarto de Blaine.

Surpreso, ele aproximou-se, e gentilmente abriu a porta.

Ele viu Shane ali, sentado no sofá, abraçando o violão de Blaine. Ele tirara a tala do braço e estava tocando uma melodia levemente. Atordoado, Reed entrou.

— Shane?

O outro garoto quase deu um pulo.

— Reed! Cara, você quase me fez infartar!

— O que você está fazendo? Pensei que seu braço estivesse quebrado!

— Não, não está — respondeu Shane distraidamente. — Os paramédicos que me trouxeram da montanha disseram que eu poderia ter rompido um tendão, mas quando os médicos de verdade puderam dar uma olhara, foi só uma torção séria ou algo assim.

— Quer dizer, _você _disse para _Blaine _que estava quebrado.

— Ele deixa eu fazer o que eu quero quando acha que estou machucado.

Reed cruzou o quarto com olhos tortos.

— Não faça isso com ele! Ele estava super preocupado com você todo esse tempo! _Todos nós _estávamos super preocupados com você quando você estava sumido!

— Ei! — Shane esticou-se no momento que viu Reed prender o pé no carpete. Ele segurou seu braço e conseguiu segurá-lo antes que o outro garoto saísse voando. Reed o olhou sem fôlego, um pouco aturdido, para encontrar Shane abraçando a perna onde ele tinha apoiado seu peso quando se moveu.

— Você...

— Minha perna, talvez você devesse saber, _está _machucada — respondeu Shane, cuidadosamente erguendo-a para movê-la. Ele suspirou. — … não posso dançar. Não vou poder por um tempinho. Acho que vou perder algumas apresentações e performances...

Reed o encarou. Shane era um dançarino como Blaine era um cantor, e se isso era qualquer indicação do seu amor pela sua arte...

— Bom... — Reed gagejou. — Pelo menos... seu braço não... está tão ruim.

Shane o olhou, e começou a rir.

— Relaxa! Credo... mas você está certo. — Ele suspirou, pegando o violão enquanto Reed sentava-se ao seu lado. — Eu realmente devia ter pensando em Blaine... não tenho ideia do que fiz ele passar.

— Você não pediu que acontecesse... — murmurou Reed, mas Shane parara de olhá-lo. Ele atingira um ponto fraco e sabia disso. — Hum...

Shane apenas levantou a mão para calá-lo.

— Não, não... você está certo. Eu devia pensar antes de fazer as coisas... aparentemente é bem útil.

Um silêncio estranho seguiu-se. Shane continuou a ignorar seu olhar, e Reed estava assistindo Shane tocar o violão levemente, um pouco fascinado. Shane estava tocando ociosamente, murmurando um pouco, e Reed esqueceu de seu objetivo original — verificar se ele comera alguma coisa.

— … você também toca? Como Blaine?

— Hm? Ah, um pouco... Não tão bem quanto ele. Mal consigo ler partituras. Só imito o que ouço.

— Você sabe cantar? Ouvi você cantando um pouquinho.

Shane agora o olhou suspeitosamente.

— Você... quer que eu cante? Na sua frente? Um Warbler? Isso é algum tipo de vingança via humilhação por fingir ter um braço quebrado?

Reed sorriu.

— Não. Eu só queria ouvir como era a voz do irmão do grande solista principal Blaine.

— Você deveria saber que eu pareço uma vaca morrendo.

Reed o acotovelou afiadamente. Shane tossiu e riu.

— Tá, tá! Tudo bem... Só um pouquinho.

Ele começou a tocar mais um pouco, forçando pouco já que ele claramente ainda tinha um braço machucado, mas ele dedilhou, cantarolando um pouco no começo. Ele começou a cantar cuidadosamente, sua voz com uma qualidade diferente da de Blaine, mas não era, de forma alguma, tão terrível como ele afirmava.

_And if you were here (Se você estivesse aqui)_

_I could deceive you (Eu poderia te enganar)_

_And if you were here (E se você estivesse aqui)_

_you would believe…(Você acreditaria...)_

Quando ele olhou para Reed enquanto cantava, direto nos olhos, o outro garoto sentiu a respiração se prender apenas um pouco. Ele tinha uma voz própria, e isso estava claro.

_But would you suspect (Mas será que você suspeiraria)_

_my emotion wandering, yeah? (Da minha emoção afastando, é?)_

_Do not want a part of this anymore (Não quer mais fazer parte disso)_

Ele sorriu para ele, como se pedindo por afirmação. Reed sorriu um pouco, aproximando-se mais um pouquinho, e começou a cantar com ele suavemente.

_The rain water drips (As gotas de chuvas caem)_

_Through the cracks in the ceiling (Através das goteiras no teto)_

_And I'll have to spend my time on repair (E tenho que passar meu tempo no reparo)_

_And just like the rain I'll be always fallin', yeah (E assim como a chuva sempre estarei caindo, é)_

_Only to rise and fall again (Só para me levantar e cair de novo)_

Shane continuou a tocar, nem olhando para o que estava fazendo, os dois olhando-se enquanto a música continuava. Enquanto Shane o encarava, Reed começou a lentamente sorrir para ele, declarando sem palavras que ele não era um cantor nem um pouco ruim. Shane pareceu um pouco envergonhado e desviou os olhos.

Ele começaram a cantar de novo, as vozes aumentando.

_And if you were here (Se você estivesse aqui)_

_I could deceive you (Eu poderia te enganar)_

_And if you were here (E se você estivesse aqui)_

_you would believe (Você acreditaria)_

_But would you suspect (Mas será que você suspeiraria)_

_my emotion wandering, yeah? (Da minha emoção afastando, é?)_

_Do not want a part of this anymore (Não quer mais fazer parte disso)_

Suas vozes diminuíram conforme a música acabava, Reed agora inclinando-se contra seu ombro um pouco. Shane apreciou enquanto durasse.

_But just like the rain (Mas assim como a chuva)_

_I'll be always fallin', yeah (Eu sempre estarei caindo, é)._

_Only to rise and fall again…(Só para me levantar e cair de novo...)_

A música terminou, e Reed olhou para Shane com um sorriso. Shane parecia triplamente mais vermelho agora, mas apenas balançou a cabeça com uma risada curta.

— … primeira vez que eu já te ouvi cantar... e... você tinha que cantar comigo. — Ele o olhou. — Me cante um solo da próxima vez.

— Mas eu gostei de cantar com você... — replicou Reed facilmente. — Você não parece uma vaca morrendo.

— Ah, elogios do mestre. — Shane imitou uma expressão de completa adoração. — Sinto-me profundamente honrado de receber tão esplêndido louvor! Já posso morrer feliz!

Reed ficou vermelho e bateu no seu ombro.

— Vem — disse ele, levantando-se. — Vamos comer alguma coisa. Claramente, sua falta de nutrição já está te afetando.

Mas mesmo quando ele ajudou Shane a se levantar, Reed não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo com suas mãos nos braços musculosos que traduziam em um forte dançarino. Cantar com Shane fizera-o lembrar-se de Kurt e Blaine quando eles cantavam juntos. Da forma com que eles o fazia — sempre parecia que eles estavam conversando pela música.

Ele ainda não tinha aprendido essa arte — ele só começara a cantar solos recentemente —, mas ele não podia evitar pensar se Shane já percebera que ele gostava dele.

Talvez ele pudesse deixar isso claro, em algum tempo no futuro. Com um pouco de coragem, ele decidiu, lembrando-se da palavra sobre a foto de Blaine na mesa de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Harvey e Medel estavam na frente dos Warblers reunidos depois da aula, os dois sorrindo.<p>

— Certo, garotos, acalmem-se, acalmem-se — disse Harvey, gesticulando para que eles se sentassem. Os Warblers podiam dizer pela suas expressão que alguma coisa importante ia acontecer, e rapidamente ajeitaram-se em seus lugares.

— Ei — disse Blaine no momento que Wes e David sentaram-se ao lado dele e de Kurt. — Não vi vocês o dia todo. Como foi?

— Ela... é, ela... sabe... mesma coisa... nada pra se preocupar — disse David distraidamente, fazendo um gesto de "deixa pra lá". Mas seus olhos estavam terrivelmente distantes. Wes continuava a olhá-lo, apreensivo, e ele olhou para Blaine balançando a cabeça. Kurt o olhou exigindo uma explicação, mas Wes apenas gesticulou para que ele esperasse que ele contaria tudo mais tarde.

Os Tweedles entreolharam-se pelo canto do olho por um longo tempo com uma expressão que sugeria que ele já tinha imaginado o que estava acontecendo — que era algo com que David _precisava _se preocupar. Mas eles esperariam até que estivesse de volta à Windsor para poder encurralá-lo e exigir por explicações.

Harvey olhou para os gêmeos como se pudesse disser apenas por instinto que eles estavam planejando algo, mas começou:

— Tudo bem então. Como vocês sabem, realmente precisamos melhorar nossa estratégia. Passamos pelas Seccionais, mas para ser bem franco, o Sr. Schuester de McKinley e eu concordamos que não estávamos dando o nosso melhor. O empate significa que apenas somos decentes nesse ponto. — Os Warblers se entreolharam culposamente. — Nós fomos um pouco melhor durante o Festival de Inverno — adicionou Harvey como se para dispersar a direta declaração. — Kurt e Reed foram ótimos... — ele parou com o aplauso que se seguiu, e Kurt sorriu com prazer, endireitando-se, enquanto Reed apenas ficou vermelho com um sorriso, abaixando a cabeça — … e nós vamos tentar manter esse tipo de energia.

— Decidimos que, desde que Reed provou-se excelente, vamos dar mais chances para um lugar de liderança — disse Medel com um sorriso. — Afinal, não sabemos quem mais pode estar apenas escondendo aquela prezada habilidade qualificada para o trabalho.

O sorriso de Kurt caiu um pouco. _Mais _competição? Depois que ele fora escolhido no lugar de Blaine e Logan, os dois principais cantores, pela primeira vez? De jeito nenhum ele não ia cantar solo nas Regionais, e isso era final.

Blaine, que podia dizer que todas essas emoções estavam passando por Kurt sem nem precisar olhá0lo, apenas sorriu afeiçoadamente. Esse traço competitivo de Kurt não era algo novo para ele — especialmente depois de assistir a ele e Rachel em ação.

— Agora — Medel olhou para todos eles, sorrindo —, o sr. Harvey e eu decidimos fazer uma pequena competição com isso. Para a futura Feira do Dia dos Namorados.

— Feira...? — murmurou Kurt, e Ethan inclinou-se para perto dele, sussurrando:

— Temos uma feira todo ano para o dia dos Namorados. Chamamos pessoas de outras escolas, coletamos dinheiro para caridade.

— É muito divertido. — Evan sorriu. — Gente pra caramba vem e a gente pode pregar peças em metade delas e não levar a culpa.

Kurt os calou com um aceno da mão enquanto Medel voltou a falar.

— Os Warblers irão apresentar-se na multidão para a Feira; e, considerando que é dia dos Namorados, vamos procurar ter mais duetos do que solos. Dois pares serão escolhidos para se apresentar no palco.

— Dois pares...? — arfaram alguns Warblers. Eles nunca tiveram dois duetos antes. Isso significava quatro cantores principais; o máximo que os Warblers jamais tinham tido em uma única apresentação.

Então havia alugar para todos, pensou Blaine. Mas então por que Medel estava sorrindo daquela forma?

— Esse dueto está aberto para todos. Qualquer um que queria se apresentar pode e deve cantar, em solo ou em dueto, na nossa frente aqui no Saguão dos Warblers. E eu acho que vocês deveriam, porque estamos falando de mais do que apenas a apresentação aqui. — Ele olhou para os garotos. — Quem quer que seja escolhido para apresentar-se na Feira do Dia dos Namorados será liberado de qualquer e todo trabalho relacionado à Feira. O que significa que vocês podem passar o tempo livre de vocês da forma que quiserem durante todo o dia.

Murmúrios começaram no Saguão, especialmente entre os garotos querendo passar o dia com seus acompanhantes para a Feira — e assistir todos os outros serem feitos de escravos para montarem tudo. Todos ajeitaram-se enquanto Harvey continuou:

— A essas mesmas quatro pessoas serão dados nota extra no exames do final do semestre — e agora os sussurros estavam ficando ainda mais altos — … e, finalmente, lhes será ada uma particular preferência para um solo durante as Regionais.

Kurt endireitou-se tanto que Reed achou que alguém tinha batido nele. Sobre o barulho de animação no Saguão dos Warblers, todos os garotos estavam mais que dispostos em darem uma chance a oportunidade não importasse quão improvável ela parecesse ser.

Blaine olhou para Kurt e sorriu.

— Então... você está planejando competir.

— Tente me impedir.

— Suponho que você não queria minha ajuda para... digamos... um dueto? — perguntou Blaine sutilmente. Isso chamou a atenção de Kurt. Blaine apenas sorriu. — Só estou dando a ideia... _é _no dia dos Namorados, afinal... Mas não importa o que aconteça, eu vou lutar por um lugar também. — Seus olhos estavam devastadoramente intensos nos de Kurt. — … eu quero cantar com você no palco. Na frente de todo mundo desta vez.

Kurt corou profundamente contra a vontade.

— … então melhor nós dois conseguirmos um lugar.

De repente o barulho de conversa aumentou na sala, e os outros ergueram os olhos para ver Wes levantando a mão silenciosamente. Harvey o olhou e assentiu.

— Sim, Wes?

Wes levantou-se lentamente e David o olhou em surpresa.

— Senhor, se o senhor permitisse... eu sei que não é como as coisas normalmente funcionam, mas eu só precisava tirar algo do peito. Eu gostaria de apresentar algo, se fosse possível.

— Você quer cantar, então? — disse Medel, piscando, surpresa. Wes já cantara solo em duelos, mas já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez.

— Sim — disse ele com finalidade. — A verdade é... eu queria cantar para alguém que está aqui... um grande amigo meu. E sinto que ele não vai me ouvir a não ser que eu faça algo drástico. E... — Ele respirou fundo e não olhou para David, que o estava encarando. — … eu realmente queria que ele falasse comigo.

Os dois diretores se entreolharam enquanto os outros Warblers começaram a cochichar confusamente. Blaine e Kurt se entreolharam, e então de volta para os outros dois — um intenso, o outro um pouco cansado. E entre Wes e David, era o inverso do que normalmente acontecia.

Medel olhou para os dois amigos e talvez sabia de seu próprio jeito o que estava acontecendo. Ela olhou para Harvey significativamente. Ele olhou para eles, pensou um pouco, e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele suspirou, mas sorriu, gesticulando para Wes.

— Faça o precisar. — Ele não apreciava rixas entre os Warblers, e prezava a união deles. Se essa era o próprio jeito deles de consertá-la, então ele sabia que precisava permitir.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Ele moveu-se para a frente, sua manga fora do alcance de David mesmo quando ele tentou pará-lo. Os gêmeos inclinaram-se para a frente, interessados, e até Logan parou de olhar para as partituras em seu colo para assistir.

Wes moveu-se para a frente, indicando-se alguns dos Warblers mais novos ao passar — entre eles Drew de Windsor, Bailey de Stuart e Jesse de Hanover — provavelmente garotos com quem ele falara antes do encontro, já que ele levantaram-se e o seguiram.

O grupo moveu-se para a frente, com Wes no meio deles. Os outros garotos começaram a fazer uma harmonia para ele, um tom firme em perfeita união como todos os Warblers eram capazes de fazer.

Wes ergueu a cabeça, olhando para ninguém em particular, e começou a cantar.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart (Ela está deitada na cama com um coração partido)  
><em>

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar (Enquanto eu bebo vodka sozinho no bar local)  
><em>

_And we don't know how— (E não sabemos como_—_)  
><em>

_How we got into this mad situation (Chegamos a essa louca situação)  
><em>

_Only doing things out of frustration (Só fazendo coisas por causa da frustração)  
><em>

_Trying to make it work but man, these times are hard… (Tentando dar um jeito mas, cara, os tempos estão difíceis)  
><em>

Alguns Warblers começaram a cantar também, harmonizando com sua voz, e os outros Warblers pareciam surpresos. A música tinha um objetivo original completamente diferente, mas a forma com que Wes a cantava dava uma outra interpretação. Ele estava certamento tentando ajudar alguém.

Kurt virou-se para David, que parecia um pouco atordoado ao abaixar os olhos.

Wes continuou a cantar.

_And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test (E não sei como chegamos a essa confusão, é um teste dos deuses)  
><em>

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best (Alguém nos ajuda porque estamos dando nosso melhor)  
><em>

__Trying to make it work but man, these times are hard… (Tentando dar um jeito mas, cara, os tempos estão difíceis)_  
><em>

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine (mas vamos começar bebendo garrafas velha de vinho barato)  
><em>

_Sit talking up all night… (De pé conversando a noite toda...)  
><em>

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah (Dizendo coisas que não dizemos faz tempo, faz tempo é)  
><em>

_We're smiling but we're close to tears (Estamos sorrindo mas estamos próximos às lágrimas)  
><em>

_Even after all these years (Mesmo com todos esses anos)  
><em>

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting (Só agora temos a sensação de nos encontrar)  
><em>

_For the first time… (Pela primeira vez...)  
><em>

Enquanto os Warblers na frente continuaram a cantar, em uma melodia perfeita usando apenas suas vozes, David inclinou-se no seu assento, um pouco incapaz de reagir ao fato de que Wes estava disposto a ir à tais alturas apenas para chamar sua atenção — para fazê-lo entender quando palavras comuns não era o bastante.

E, pela primeira vez, Wes encontrou seu olhar.

_She's in line at the door with her head held high (Ela esta na porta com a cabeça erguida)  
><em>

_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my fight (Enquanto eu acabei de perder o trabalho mas não perdi a luta)  
><em>

_But we both know how— (Mas nós dois sabemos como_—_)  
><em>

_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts (Como vamos dar um jeito quando dói)  
><em>

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt (Quando você se monta você é jogado na lama)  
><em>

__Trying to make it work but man, these times are hard (Tentando dar um jeito mas, cara, os tempos estão difíceis)__

Wes não desviou os olhos do de David. Ele não sabia o que tinha que fazer para ajudar seu amigo, mas ele precisava que ele soubesse que ele estava ali, e ele queria ajudar. E não importava o quão forte David achava que era, ninguém deveria ter que passar por isso sozinho.

_Sit talking up all night… (De pé falando a noite toda)  
><em>

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah _

_We're smiling but we're close to tears (Estamos sorrindo mas estão próximos às lágrimas)  
><em>

_Even after all these years (Mesmo depois de todos esses anos)  
><em>

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting (Só agora temos a sensação de nos encontrar)  
><em>

_For the first time… (Pela primeira vez...)_

David e Wes tinha sido melhores amigos desde o começo do ensino médio. E para ambos, esses anos pareciam ter durado para sempre, mesmo os dias às avessas quando eles tinham a presença um do outro pelo bom e pela ruim. Eles tinham sido inseparáveis, mas essa dureza que estava surgindo em David, mesmo quando Wes estava ali ao seu lado...

Ele podia ter esquecido que ele tinha um amigo com quem podia contar. E um tão teimoso que ele iria — independente do que fosse dito — dar um jeito de apoiá-lo de alguma forma, principalmente agora que ele estava lentamente se perdendo.

_Oh these times are hard (Ah, os tempos estão difíceis)  
><em>

_Yeah they're making us crazy… (É, eles estão nos deixando loucos...)  
><em>

Enquanto a música terminava, Wes finalmente abaixou os olhos. Os Warblers explodiram em aplausos, todos bem impressionados. Os garotos mais novos estavam gratos com a aprovação dos outros, mas Wes não estava ali para procurar por aprovação.

Ele voltou-se para Harvey e assentiu.

— Obrigado, sr. Harvey, sra. Medel.

— Você foi ótimo... — respondeu Medel com um sorriso, colocando uma mão nas suas costas quando ele passou por ela. — Todos vocês. Foi lindo.

— Isso foi — afirmou Harvey. Ele sorriu um pouco ao voltar-se para o resto dos garotos. — Vocês ouviram Wes aqui. Vão ter que ser tão bons quanto, e talvez até ainda melhores, se querem aquele solo e tudo que vem com ele.

Conversas explodiram na sala novamente, todos animadamente falando e fazendo planos. Se a apresentação de Wes fora qualquer indicação, a competição era dura.

Mas quando Wes sentou-se no seu lugar entre David e Blaine, ele não disse nada. Blaine virou-se para ele e gostaria de ter falado alguma coisa, mas Wes apenas levantou a mão sutilmente, apenas dobrando seu pulso levemente, como se pedindo que ele não dissesse o que estava prestes a dizer.

Blaine o encarou, e então David. David também estava olhando para o chão. E, depois de um momento de hesitação terrível, ele soltou a respiração.

— … tá — sussurrou ele. — Tá, Wes, eu entendi.

— Vamos conversar depois — replicou Wes quietamente.

David assentiu. Ele não estava certo do que ia dizer. Mas tinha a sensação de que contar para seus amigos alguma coisa — _qualquer coisa — _seria o suficiente. Tanto para eles quando para ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo<strong>_

_If You Were Here, de Cary Brorther  
><em>

_For the First Time, de The Script  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>NT.: desculpa só postar hoje, mas com The Box Scene, I Want You Back e Hello 12 essa semana, eu não estive em condições de me concentrar em tradução. Eu estava muito ocupada fangirling no Tumblr._

_(E se vocês ainda não viram pelo menos The Box Scene, procurem no YouTube: Klaine — The Box Scene (legendado). Um pessoal do GleekOutBr postou. E depois podem me mandar mensagem surtando, porque eu ainda não superei a cena.)_

_E se vocês amam o Burt tanto quanto eu, deem uma olhada na tradução que o Coldplayer01 está fazendo, Burt and the Kid. É sobre o relacionamento do Burt e do Blaine. Já tem três capítulos, e eu estou adorando.  
><em>

_Contando que o Ryan não poste nenhuma cena nova essa semana - ele provavelmente vai postar, já que descobriu como fazer o fandom o amar e vai aproveitar enquanto pode -, capítulo novo (ou a terceira parte desse) no sábado :)  
><em>


	26. Episódio 20: Atos Duplos parte 3

**Dalton  
><strong>

**Episódio 20: Atos Duplos — parte 03**

**Nota: alerta para garotos sendo garotos e usando vulgaridade.**

* * *

><p>Surpreendentemente, Logan não esperou que Kurt saísse do ensaio dos Warblers. Ele nem o seguiu nem o acompanhou até a Casa Stuart. Foram os outros Warblers que foram com ele pelo prédio Sul e Principal, e Kurt, enquanto eles se preparavam para partir, encurralou os gêmeos.<p>

— Me digam no momento que descobrirem o que diabos está acontecendo com o David — disse-lhes, assistindo o garoto que parecia estar perdido em pensamentos, caminhando para longe sem nem perceber que suas companhias não estavam fazendo o mesmo. Wes foi atrás dele. — Vocês vão interrogar ele cedo ou tarde.

— Vamos sim — disseram os gêmeos alegremente, agraciados por Kurt finalmente estar pensando como eles. — E isso significa que temos permissão para fazer o que quisermos com o Logan? Estávamos pensando em paintball.

— Não. — Kurt revirou os olhos e os soltou. — Apenas não.

— Você vai ficar bem, Kurt? — perguntou Reed, parecendo estranhamente sem fôlego e selvagemente superanimado, abraçando partituras de música.

— Sim... — respondeu Kurt, confuso.

— Ótimo! A gente se vê em Windsor? — E então Reed saiu correndo em velocidade recorde. Blaine o olhou atordoado.

— Reed! Não corra tão rápido, você vai cair! — Ele suspirou e colocou uma mão nas costas de Kurt para beijá-lo brevemente. — Me avise assim que acabar.

— Hm... — Kurt apenas sorriu. — Você está sendo lamentavelmente superprotetor.

— Gosto de marcar meu território. — Depois de dizer isso, Blaine ergueu a cabeça de repente, fazendo uma careta. — Parece que você tem escoltas para ir até lá, de qualquer jeito.

Derek estava caminhando até eles com suas intenções claras, e Blaine assentiu para ele. Derek apenas retribuir o gesto levemente. Blaine segurou Kurt por mais um pouquinho e disse:

— Te vejo em Windsor.

— Até logo. — Kurt segurou a alça de sua bolsa enquanto Blaine se afastava, olhando para trás apenas levemente como se para garantir que ele fosse ficar bem. Como ele já estava perto de Windsor, Kurt então virou-se para Derek, que o avaliou rapidamente antes de dizer:

— Certo, então. Me siga.

Derek o guiou até a Casa Stuart, e Kurt perguntou:

— Vocês sempre tratam visitantes como se eles estivessem em um quartel de espionagem?

— Se você fosse de Hanover não haveria problemas — comentou Derek. — Mas você sabe do nosso rolo com Windsor. Especialmente depois que um certo rouxinol premiado sumiu do nada.

Kurt puxou o colarinho levemente com uma tosse. Tal rouxinol premiado _estava _no seu quarto nesse exato momento. Derek ou não percebeu, ou não prestou atenção, ou não ligava. Eles estraram na Casa.

Stuart era muito parecida com Windsor — mas tinha seu próprio charme sofisticado. Windsor parecia com um lugar habitado, afetada pelo tempo e as artimanhas de vários garotos pelos anos, mas a Casa Stuart parecia-se mais como um localização formal onde reuniões aconteciam e tinha um ar de estrita sofisticação. Ao contrário do ar muito Tudoriano da sua casa, Stuart parecia-se mais com uma antiga mansão, com mármore e pedras dominando.

Havia conversas na Casa e nos corredores, mas era pouco. Kurt espiou alguns garotos na sala comunal, olhando por cima de livros ou trabalho, enquanto outros estavam claramente discutindo política na cozinha — que era mobilhada com mais arsenal para café do que Kurt sentia-se confortável em ver fora de uma cafeteria.

Um garoto com cabelo castanho desceu as escadas, música tocando em seus fones de ouvido, e cumprimentou Derek ao tirá-los.

— Oi, Derek. — Ele olhou para Kurt e piscou. — E... Alice?

Kurt bufou. Como todos na escola pareciam conhecê-lo por esse apelido era um testamento da influência dos gêmeos, mas pelo menos esse garoto provavelmente sabia porque ele era dos Warblers.

— O nome dele é Kurt, Bailey — disse Derek com uma careta.

— A gente se conhece – respondeu Kurt, sorrindo para ele.

— Tá aqui para ensaiar com o Logan ou algo assim? — perguntou Bailey, os olhos amigáveis. Kurt olhou para ele, confuso. Isso também pareceu confundir Bailey. — Para os Warblers? Para a Feira do Dia dos Namorados? Eu passei pela ante-sala e ouvi ele tocando o teclado, imaginei...

— Ele está aqui sob ordens de Murdoch. Para aula de reforço — respondeu Derek friamente.

— Reforço? — zombou Bailey. — Pra que? Ouvi dizer que as suas notas foram as mais altas entre os novatos que fizeram as avaliações. — Isso confundiu Kurt ainda mais, e Derek estava agora encarando o amigável garoto nas escadas.

— Cadê Julian? — exigiu ele.

— Lá com o Logan.

Derek correu escada acima. Kurt olhou para Bailey, que estava com uma cara culpada.

— Ei, eu falei algo de errado?

— Não, não falou — replicou Kurt firmemente.

— Tá — disse Bailey, parecendo surpreso. Ele assistiu Kurt seguir Derek, parecendo um pouco preocupado. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele foi atrás deles.

Derek guiou Kurt até a ante-sala onde uma vez Pavarotti morara. A única porta aberta na área era a de Logan e Bailey estivera certo — estava vindo música do cômodo. Derek abriu a porta para encontrar Logan ao teclado e Julian sentado perto da janela, partituras de música nas mãos.

O quarto de Logan era do tamanho de um quarto em Windsor, e ele era o único ocupante. A diferente era que o quarto fora claramente feito para apenas uma pessoa. Se algum dia houvera um quarto de Rei, esse era o dele, aninhado no canto do piso. Quando os três garotos de Stuart agora olharam para ele, Kurt nunca tinha se sentido tanto no território deles em sua vida.

Mas Logan sorriu e se levantou.

— Oi, Kurt. Desculpa não ter vindo com você; eu vim direto. Tinha ideias demais para o concurso que o Harvey e a Medel falaram.

— Sim, ele tinha. — Julian parecia desesperado, acenando as partituras. — Nem sou um Warbler e tenho que lidar com isso. Por que você não pediu para Bailey ou Thadeeus ou algum outros Warblers para cantar com você?

— Você disse que já tinha lançado um single — comentou Kurt, caminhando até Logan.

— Não significa que aprecio ficar cantando para coraizinhos de escolas particulares... — respondeu Julian friamente.

— Ignore o Julian, ele tem um pau enfiado no rabo. — Logan o encarou, ao que seu amigo apenas respondeu:

— Só porque você colocou lá, Logan.

— Vocês dois podem parar agora com essa paquera cara de pau antes que vocês me envergonhem ainda mais — disse Derek sarcasticamente enquanto Logan continuava a encarar o ator. Derek olhou para seu melhor amigo e então para Kurt, e disse: — Vamos deixar vocês dois em paz.

Julian pulou do assento na janela e ofereceu as partituras pomposamente para Kurt com um sorriso que Kurt reconheceu dos cartazes de seu seriado de TV. Kurt olhou-o por um instante e então pegou as partituras.

— Boa sorte — disse Julian com outro sorriso ao caminhar para fora do cômodo.

Derek olhou para Logan por um longo tempo. Logan o encarou de volta, e suspirou em resposta, pegando um frasco de remédio. Derek assentiu e saiu do quarto. Assim que eles já tinham partido, Kurt virou-se para Logan.

— Amigos interessante que você tem.

— Eu não _tenho _bem eles; me surpreendo que eles me aturaram como você faz, na verdade — respondeu Logan, sorrindo para ele. Ele indicou para que ele se sentasse na segunda cadeira à sua mesa. Mesmo ao se acomodar, Kurt continuou olhando para o teclado no quarto, e as partituras em suas mãos.

— Então basicamente, eu vou te ajudar com as aulas de literatura de Murdoch, certo? — perguntou Logan, pegando alguns livros. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Kurt, perto o bastante para que não passasse despercebido, mas não perto o bastante para desafiar a cautela. — Isso quer dizer... — E ele colocou um livro com um baque na mesa. — Que tudo que eu tenho que fazer é tecnicamente te dizer que tipo de coisa ele gosta que os alunos escrevam em avaliações.

Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha. Logan sorriu torto.

— Você não precisa de ajuda. Sei bem disso. Ele provavelmente só está pegando no seu pé. Mas, para ser franco, o fato de você estar tendo "reforço" comigo já vai te ajudar a ser um aluno exemplar sob os olhos dele. — Ele abriu o livro. — Ele fez a mesma coisa com o Blaine quando ele veio pra cá.

— Fez? — Kurt sentiu-se um pouco intrigado.

— Ele faz isso com todo novato que tenta desafiar ele — informou-lhe Logan. — Mas depois de mantar Blaine para ter reforço comigo, o que basicamente envolve eu escrevendo um relatório medíocre para ele, ficou tudo bem.

Kurt lembrou-se da conversa que ouvira os dois terem no corredor.

— … foi assim que você e o Blaine se aproximaram?

— Hm? Mais ou menos, eu acho. — Logan deu de ombros, escrevendo números de páginas em papel. Ele nem o olhou. — Ajudava que nós dois éramos Warblers. — Depois de uma pausa, ele acrescentou: — … então você sabe que a gente já namorou?

— O jeito como vocês discutem deixa óbvio — disse Kurt francamente.

— Ah... bem... — Logan sorriu fracamente. — Isso foi... antes. Aqui. — Ele lhe deu os números de páginas. — Posso quase garantir que vai cair só o que tem nessas páginas na próxima páginas. — Ele sorriu.

Kurt pegou o papel e o encarou incredulamente.

— É isso?

— É isso. — Logan deu de ombros. Ele inclinou-se um pouco na direção ele, sorrindo. — Isso é basicamente todo o reforço que você precisa por hoje. Não há de quê.

— Essa escola é ridícula — disse Kurt em desgosto. — Como ainda está de pé é um milagre.

— Eu sei, mas ainda está de pé pelos menos motivos que é ridícula: doações demais em troca da viagem de poder aqui e ali. Eu sou prova viva disso.

— Como você _conseguiu _voltar...? — perguntou Kurt, olhando-o. — Você foi... expulso, certo?

— Bom, teve o meu pai... e então dinheiro... e então o meu pai — respondeu Logan calmamente, bem próximo dele agora. — Isso e Murdoch gosta de pensar que sou um dos melhores alunos dele. Ele gostaria de me manter em Stuart, então me ajudou a conseguir permissão para voltar.

A burocracia da escola continuava a maravilhá-lo. Murdoch deveria ter o mesmo poder que Sue Sylvester, mas terrivelmente menos audacioso e esperto se seus próprios alunos conseguiam pisar ele tão facilmente.

— Eu deveria ficar aqui pela próxima... — Kurt olhou para o relógio perto da cama — … uma hora de meia.

Logan considerou, assentindo.

— Hm. Você tem razão aí. — Ele pensou um pouco, e então indicou as partituras. — Que tal você _me _ajudar, então?

— Te ajudar como? — Kurt cruzou as penas e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Logan indicou as músicas nas partituras ainda nas mãos de Kurt.

— Preciso de mais alguém para cantar um dueto.

Kurt olhou para os papéis enquanto Logan, sem dificuldade devido a suas longas pernas, puxou o teclado de onde estava. Kurt agora olhou para ele, tenso.

— Você quer que eu... cante com você? Para os duelos?

Logan o olhou, aproximando-se um pouco enquanto trazia o teclado para perto deles. Com a questão, ele virou-se lentamente para ele.

— Está oferecendo? — perguntou quietamente, olhando-o intensamente.

O peito de Kurt enrijeceu.

— Foi só uma pergunta.

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu.

— Seria legal... — disse Logan distantemente, sem olhá-lo. — … sabe, considerando como Medel pareceu gostar do nosso último dueto... mas, se você não estiver confortável com isso, posso fazer outra pessoa cantar comigo no dia da apresentação.

Kurt sabia que Medel gostava dos dois cantando juntos. A oferta automática para as Regionais era um sinal. Se isso não garantia que os dois ganhariam um dos quatro lugares oferecidos, nada garanti, mas Kurt não estava preparado para cantar uma canção de amor com Logan no lugar de Blaine.

— Então... você estaria disposto a, talvez... cantar comigo, só um pouquinho, por enquanto? — murmurou Logan, começando a tocar a música um pouco. Ele o olhou intensamente, hesitante em pedir demais. — Nós soamos bem juntos, sabe.

Isso era verdade. Desde aquela primeira vez. Depois de uma longa pausa, Kurt suspirou.

— Eu... acho que posso oferecer meus talentos para ajudar, mas só por enquanto — disse ele finalmente, com um tom arejado para esconder o fato que seus lábios estavam repentinamente secos e ele sentia um nó estranho no estômago. Ele tocou algumas notas com sua mão. Ele não conseguia esquecer como Logan soava quando eles cantavam juntos. Ele sempre parecia como se estivesse realmente, verdadeiramente com controle de si. — Não vou cantar com você para o duelo. Só ensaio. Pra que fique claro.

Logan apenas sorriu fracamente para ele por um longo momento.

— … obrigado, Kurt.

Soou genuíno. Kurt o olhou pelo canto tos olhos enquanto Logan virou-se para as partituras, as mãos sobre o teclado, muito _muito _próximo novamente. Logan fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_Let me hold you for the last time (Deixe-me segurá-lo uma última vez)  
><em>

_It's the last chance to feel again (É a última chance de sentir de novo)  
><em>

_But you broke me, now I can't feel anything (Mas você me quebrou, agora não sinto mais nada)  
><em>

Kurt ergueu a cabeça com as palavras. Logan não estava olhando. Ele estava apenas cantando, naquela voz que era tão familiar agora, com seu próprio toque na letra.

_When I love you and so untrue (Quando eu amo e é tão sem verdade)  
><em>

_I can't even convince myself (Mal consigo convencer a mim mesmo)  
><em>

_When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else (Quando falo é a voz de outra pessoa)  
><em>

_Oh, it tears me up (Ah, me entristece)  
><em>

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much (Tento me segurar mas dói demais)  
><em>

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough (Tento perdoar mas não é o bastante)  
><em>

_To make it all okay (Para ajeitar as coisas)  
><em>

Ele começou a tocar, e a música preencheu o ar. Kurt o encarou, admirado com o fato de ele conseguir cantar assim. Havia apenas uma vez em que ele era capaz de lutar com a escura névoa e falar. Quando ele cantava — Logan era outra pessoa.

_You can't play our broken strings (Você não consegue tocar com cordas quebradas)  
><em>

_You can't feel anything (Você não consegue sentir nada)  
><em>

_That your heart don't want to feel (Que seu coração não quer sentir)  
><em>

_I can't tell you something that ain't real (Não posso te dizer algo que não é real)  
><em>

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse (Ah, a veradde dói e as mentiras são piores)  
><em>

_How can I give anymore? (Como posso dar mais?)  
><em>

_When I love you a little less than before? (Quando amo um pouco menos que antes?  
><em>

As palavras tinham significado, sem dúvida. Kurt fechou os olhos, e Logan virou-se para ele, assistindo intensamente enquanto o contratenor agora tomava a letra.

_Oh, what are we doing? (Ah, o que estamos fazendo?)  
><em>

_We are turning into dust (Estamos virando poeira)  
><em>

_Playing house in the ruins of us (Brincando de casinha na nossa própria ruína)  
><em>

Logan, assistindo-o, sentiu seu coração bater com força, e juntou-se a ele, os dois olhando-se.

_Running back through the fire (Correndo de volta ao fogo)  
><em>

_When there's nothing left to say (Quando não há mais o que dizer)  
><em>

_It's like chasing the very last train (É como perseguir o último trem)  
><em>

_When it's too late, too late (Quando é tarde demais, tarde demais)  
><em>

_Oh, it tears me up (Ah, me entristece)  
><em>

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much (Tento me segurar mas dói demais)  
><em>

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough (Tento perdoar mas não é o bastante)  
><em>

_To make it all okay (Para ajeitar as coisas)  
><em>

Suas vozes caminharam pelo quarto, a música saindo pela casa. Bailey, no corredor, ergueu os olhos com a música, aturdido. Os Stuarts por perto também se surpreenderam. Com o som da música, Derek parou de andar, e Julian ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso estranho.

_You can't play our broken strings (Você não consegue tocar com cordas quebradas)  
><em>

_You can't feel anything (Você não consegue sentir nada)  
><em>

_That your heart don't want to feel (Que seu coração não quer sentir)  
><em>

_I can't tell you something that ain't real (Não posso te dizer algo que não é real)_

Os dois se entreolharam enquanto continuaram a cantar, cantando sem nenhum impedimento, envolvidos na música e na letra. Todos na Casa Stuart, sem ter ouvido esse tipo de cantoria em um longo tempo, pararam para ouvir.

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse (Ah, a veradde dói e as mentiras são piores)  
><em>

_How can I give anymore? (Como posso dar mais?)  
><em>

_When I love you a little less than before? (Quando amo um pouco menos que antes?_

Suas vozes continuaram a fundir e se entrelaçarem, palavras ondulando uma dos as outras. E finalmente, quando o final da música aproximou-se, um tom lendo, os dois ergueram os olhos para se olhar.

_Let me hold you for the last time… (Deixe-me segurá-lo uma última vez...)  
><em>

_It's the last chance to feel again… (É a última chance de sentir de novo...)  
><em>

A música terminou, os dois sem fôlego. Logan continuou a encarar Kurt com uma expressão estranha, e Kurt encarou em retorno por um momento, até que lambeu os lábios secos e virou-se, olhando para o teclado. O silêncio durou por um longo tempo enquanto os dois tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

Logan virou-se para o teclado.

— … fui longe demais, não é?

— A gente só estava cantando — sussurrou Kurt.

— … você sabe que não é verdade. — Logan olhou para o teclado por um momento. — … não consigo evitar... não com você por perto.

— É melhor que deixar você preso dentro de você até que exploda. O que acontece depois, então?

Logan o olhou, contemplando seu perfil silencioso por um longo momento.

— … não conte pro Blaine.

Isso surpreendeu Kurt. Ele ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Logan. Logan balançou a cabeça, desviando os olhos, os dedos tamborilando a superfície do teclado.

— Não conte pra ele. Se isso for atrapalhar vocês dois... não conte pra ele.

Kurt balançou a cabeça.

— Se você acha que uma música vai separar nós dois, você está tristemente errado.

— Bom, contanto que fique claro... — murmurou Logan, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele parecia afastado novamente, como se lembrando de algo distante. — … ele definitivamente não vai desistir de você por causa de uma música.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— O mesmo que você falou. Que Blaine... pode ser extremamente leal... até demais. — Ele encarou a janela. — Perigoso... até.

Kurt assistiu Logan e sentiu-se sorriu levemente. Então aqueles dois gostavam de se odiar... mas enquanto isso pudesse ser verdade, memórias ficavam e os dois continuariam, de certas formas, respeitosos um pelo outro.

Talvez Logan sentiu isso, porque ele disse:

— O que aconteceu com Blaine foi há um bom tempo, Kurt. E acabou ruim. — Ele virou-se para ele. — … não posso cometer o mesmo erro com você. Você... Me importo demais para te perder. Talvez você não sinta o mesmo... mas se você percebeu,, eu não consigo sentir muito. Então tem muita dor também. Então o que quer que a gente tenha gora... se você quiser chamar de alguma forma retorcida de amizade... eu aceito. Melhor do que não ter você. — Ele parou e o olhou intensamente. — … podemos pelo menos ter isso?

Levou um momento, mas não havia muito sobre o que pensar. Kurt ergueu os olhos para ele.

* * *

><p>— David!<p>

— Eu te falei...

— David. — Wes o encurralou na parede do quarto deles. O resto dos conspiradores estava atrás dele, todos encarando David. — Se você não contar para eles, eu conto.

— Contar o quê? — exigiu Blaine. — David, o que está acontecendo? Você mal falou o dia todo, e isso simplesmente _não é normal. _A gente deduziu que deve ter alguma coisa de errada com a Katherine. Mas você precisa nos dizer o que é para que a gente possa _ajudar _de alguma forma!

Os gêmeos agora estavam um de cada lado de David, que basicamente estava preso no espaço em que as duas paredes se encontram.

— David... — Wes moveu-se para a frente e colocou uma mão no sue ombro. — Não gosto de te ver assim, cara. Se você não pode dizer pra todos nós, pelo menos _me _diga! Eu estava lá, vi a sua cara...

— _Tá bom! — _David pulou para ele raivosamente. Ele olhou para as expressões deles e desistiu. Tá bom. — Ele olhou apreensivamente para eles, que o olharam com preocupação. Ele inspirou fracamente e passou por eles, sentando-se no sofá na sala de estar com um sorriso. — … ela... os médios disseram que... a cirurgia só pode ajudar até certo ponto, que ela muito provavelmente vai precisar de um transplante, mas a coisa é que se isso continuar, ela pode piorar e... — Ele suspirou, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. — Não consigo parar de pensar que em qualquer minuto...

— Você tem que parar com isso. — Blaine caminhou até ele e se sentou ao seu lado. Ele o olhou com preocupação. — Você tem que parar de fazer isso com você mesmo.

— Eu só... Não posso... — David tentou encontrar as palavras. Ele inspirou tremulamente, olhando ao seu redor e em algo em que se encostar. Quando ele esticou a mão em um gesto desamparado, alguém automaticamente a pegou. Ele ergueu os olhos. Wes apenas o encarava intensamente, esperando.

David exalou, encarando seu amigo.

— Eu não posso perder ela. Isso não é _justo! _Eu tentei... eu tentei de _tudo. _E ela ainda... — Um suspiro profundo, resignado. — É como se estivesse desmoronando a minha volta. Eu sei que vocês ficam me dizendo que não é culpa minhas, mas _é._

— Nem _ela _acha isso — disse Wes, sentando-se na mesa, inclinando-se na sua direção.

David apenas balançou a cabeça e evitou os olhos deles.

— Você faz tudo que pode por ela — disse Wes pacientemente. — Se você realmente acha que tem tão pouco tempo, então não passe ele assim, David. Quer dizer... conhecendo ela como conheço, ela ficaria tão _puta da vida _que você está sentado aqui se culpando por tudo. Ela ficaria uma fera, com certeza. Você sabe disso, né? — David abriu um sorrisinho amargo. Wes continuou: — O que aconteceu antes... foi um acidente que nenhum de vocês queria. E você fez tudo que podia para consertar as coisas, pra fazê-la feliz; _tudo. _Eu sei porque eu estava lá para assistir. E me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas nem todo mundo pode dizer que tentou tanto quanto você.

— Vai dar tudo verto — disse Dwight, aproximando-se. Ele parecia incomodado e inquieto como sempre, mas sentou-se no círculo com eles. — Ainda não acabou. Você não pode desistir agora; já foi longe demais. Não desista de si mesmo e dela.

David olhou para eles, e para os outros Windsor ao seu redor. Todos estavam olhando-o, e segurando-se a ele com uma mão no sue braço ou em suas costas. Não parecia que eles iriam a nenhum lugar também. Eles estavam ali, seu sistema de apoio.

Blaine empurrou ele levemente com o ombro.

— Sei que você acha que tem que fazer tudo sozinho. E estamos realmente orgulhosos de você, que você cuidou dela assim por tanto tempo. Mas eu acho... acho que é hora de deixar a gente te ajudar um pouco também. Você fez o mesmo com a gente. E _queremos _ajudar. Mesmo que seja apenas como um ombro-amigo ou apenas _estando lá. _Você não tem que passar por isso sozinho.

Wes colocou uma mão no seu ombro e sorriu.

— Então, o que você diz? Deixa a gente ajudar um pouco? Só um tiquinho. Deixe a gente te ouvir ou algo assim.

Houve uma pausa, e então David olhou para os garotos de Windsor ao seu redor, todos simplesmente esperando por uma resposta, ansiosos para ajudá-lo da forma como sempre tinham ajudado um ao outro. Ele sentiu sua garganta se fechar muito sutilmente.

— ... um pouquinho... um tantão... — David riu amargamente com olhos marejados. — Tá, tudo bem. Preciso de ajuda. Eu realmente... _realmente _preciso de ajuda. Eu...

Os gêmeos riram e pularam no sofá, puxando-o para um braço. Blaine sorriu enquanto Wes bateu no ombro de seu amigo levemente. David deixou os gêmeos o afogaram por um intantes — aqueles dois que ainda agiam como se tivessem cinco anos — e até retribuiu o abraço, mas sorriu para Wes.

Houve uma batida gentil na porta, fazendo todos olharem. Reed estava bisbilhotando, sorrindo, com Kurt ao seu lado. os dois se entreolharam e então para os garotos dentro do quarto.

— David — disse Kurt calmamente —, eu estava vindo pra cá quando vi alguém passeando lá por fora... e considerando que garotas não têm permissão para estar no campus, eu ofereci pra colocar ela pra dentro.

— Ela...? — David encarou.

Reed deu um passo para o lado e uma garoto bonita em roupas comuns confortável apareceu na porta. David, os olhos arregalando-se, pulou de pé.

— Katherine...?

— Ei, você. — Ela sorriu, acenando um pouco, ainda magra e pálida.

— Katherine... — David se afastou dos outros e correu até ela. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar aqui; devia estar descansando ou...

— Eu falei pra minha mãe que... queria descarregar um pouco. Foi meio difícil mas quando dei meus motivos, acho que ela entendeu. — Katherine deu de ombros levemente. Ela olhou para ele com aqueles belos olhos dela que sempre faziam David sorrir. — Não vai mudar, a situação. E enquanto a guilhotina pode estar na minha cabeça, a verdade é... se eu vou mesmo morrer... não quero passar os dias dentro de um quarto de hospital cinza. Quero ficar ao ar livre, com pessoas... minha mãe, meu pai, meu irmão e irmã, meus amigos... e a primeira pessoa que eu pensei que realmente em ir ver nesse instante... foi você.

David estava ficando com os olhos marejados de novo. Kurt e Reed se entreolharam, sorrindo enquanto assistiam David abraçar Katherine com força, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo. Os outros Windsors apenas sorriram.

Katherine viu todos eles e gesticulou para que eles se juntassem ao abraço com uma risada curta. Os gêmeos não precisavam ser mandados duas vezes; eles pularam nos dois com tanta força que todos poderiam ter ido parar no chão. Ele tomaram a iniciativa de arrastar os outros para o abraço grupal, ignorando o resmungo de desconforto de Dwight em ser obrigado a participar apesar de seus protestos.

Ao começar a se aproximar deles. Reed viu Charlie do outro lado da prota, olhando para a cena com olhos molhados.

— Chaz... você está... chorando? — Reed o encarou.

— Cala... a boca! É claro que não. — Charlie ficou vermelho, secando os olhos com força e encarando Reed com sua grande altura. O outro garoto caiu na risada e Charlie virou-se de costas e marchou corredor abaixo, ainda fungando levemente.

Os gêmeos soltaram-se do abraço grupal para ir coletar Charlie, que estava protestando veementemente. Reed apenas riu ainda mais. Wes, que era quem estava mais próximo dos dois, olhou para Katherine e David e sorriu para ambos.

— Posso estar segurando vela aqui, mas vocês não têm ideia de como estou feliz.

— Não seja ridículo, Wes — disse Katherine sensivelmente. — Não sei o que David faria sem você.

— É a triste verdade. — David sorriu para o amigo. — ... obrigado, Wes.

Wes apenas deu de ombros, internamente grato, mas apenas sorriu e então começou a afastar os outros garotos.

— Tudo bem, vamos dar eles um tempo, galera! Movendo-se! Saiam do meu quarto! — Ele puxou os gêmeos do casal.

Os Tweedles começaram a choramingar, mas Charlie recuperou-se e arrastou os dois para longe. Ele era da mesma altura que eles, mas era mais forte e os puxou pelas costas dos blazers. Ele olhou para David e disse:

— David, você tem quinze minuto com a sua garota antes que tenham que ir para outro lugar. Ainda é contra as regras ter garotas no dormitório, sabe.

— Claro. — David sorriu, segurando as mãos de Katherine. — Valeu, Chaz.

Wes foi o último a sair. Ele lançou um sorriso para David da porta. David ergueu a cabeça de onde estava inclinada contra a de Katherine.

— Até depois — sussurrou ele. — Obrigado.

Wes sorriu para ele e assentiu. Ele estava feliz em ver David agindo mais como si mesmo. Ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta às suas costas.

David ficou com Katherine no meio do quarto por um tempinho, segurando-a gentilmente. Katherine simplesmente pousou a cabeça contra seu ombro forte, encarando o lugar vazio. David segurou a mão dela entre a sua, e notou tristemente como ela estava pequena. Ele suspirou, acariciando as costas de suas mãos.

Katherine suspirou em resposta, segurando-se a ele.

— ... estou feliz de estar fora daquele quarto. Não aguentava mais... era tão... sem vida lá. Só fica me lembrando porque estou lá. Estou feliz por estar _fora _e... e ser _normal..._

David sorriu brevemente, colocando uma mão no cabelo castanho dela e beijando-a sutilmente. E foi então que ele teve uma ideia.

— ... quer dançar?

Sua namorada, uma jovem dançarina talentosa, agora arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele. Ele sorriu como costumava fazer antes.

— Só aqui... só nós dois. Nada complexo. Eu só... estava imaginando se você gostaria. Tem essa canção que eu... queria cantar para você.

Katherine corou um pouco, encarando enquanto ele momentariamente separava-se dela e corria até o som no seu quarto. Ele clicou em alguns botões, e música começou a tocar. Depois de algumas notas, ela corou ainda mais, reconhecendo uma música lenta de um de seus filmes favoritos.

— O quê...

— Ei. — David sorriu, indo até ela e pegando suas mãos de novo. — Você gosta de dançar... eu gosto de cantar... Me deixe fazer isso para você. Você disse que sente falta de dançar, certo?

Katheinre riu suavemente, abaixando os olhos enquanto David a olhava, lentamente puxando-a para o meio do quarto para dançar. Ela a trouxe para perto. Ele mal estava "dançando", mas com os corpos próximos, trocando calor e expressões trêmulas, isso fez ela sentir-se mais consigo mesma, e ele mais consigo mesmo, mais uma vez. A música continuou a tocar.

David pousou a bochecha no cabelo dela, apertando suas mãos ao cantar suavemente:

_You're in my arms (Você está nos meus braços)_

_And all the world is calm (E todo o mundo está calmo)  
><em>

_The music playing on for only two (A música tocando apenas para dois)_

_So close together (Tão próximos)_

_And when I'm with you (E quanto estou com você)_

_So close to feeling alive (Tão próximo de me sentir vivo)_

Katheinre sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem, mas apenas piscou até que elas desaparecessem e mordeu os lábios, não olhando para ele enquanto dançava. Ela segurou-se forte a David, e ele a abraçou calorosamente contra seu corpo enquanto cantava:

_A life goes by (A vida continua)_

_Romantic dreams will stop (Sonhos românticos param)  
><em>

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew (Então dei adeus para os meus e nunca soube)  
><em>

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you (Tão perto de querer, querer você aqui comigo)_

_And now forever I know (E agora para sempre eu sei)_

_All that I wanted to hold you (Que tudo que quero é te abraçar)_

_So close… (Tão perto...)_

David não tinha um plano, e por experiência, planos eram arruinados cedo ou tarde. Mas tudo que ele sabia era que enquanto ele a tivesse, enquanto ele estivesse com ela... Wes e seus amigos estavam certos. Ele não podia desistir. Não importasse como a história terminasse, cada momento que eles tivessem era o que importava.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end (Tão perto de chegar ao famoso final feliz)_

_Almost believing this was not pretend (Quase acreditando que não era invenção)_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come (E agora você está ao meu lado e olha até onde chegamos)_

_So far we are so close… (Tâo longe que estamos tão perto...)_

Eles moveram-se pelo meio do cômodo, David capaz de sentir cada movimento do corpo contra o seu — quente, maravilhosamente vivo —, e, nesse momento, completamente dele. Ele sorriu para ela, cantando e assistindo-a sorrir.

_How could I face the faceless days (Como posso enfrentar os dias sem face)_

_If I should lose you now…? (Se eu posso perdê-la agora...?_

_We're so close (Estamos tão próximos)_

_To reaching that famous happy end (De chegar ao famoso final feliz)_

_And almost believing this was not pretend (E quase acreditando que não era invenção)_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are… (Vamos continuar sonhando como sabemos estar...)_

Ele inclinou-se para a frente, movendo uma mão por sua bochecha, os dois olhando-se intensamente.

_So close (Tão perto)_

_So close (Tão perto)_

_And still so far… (E ainda assim tão longe...)_

Ele inclinou-se e deu-lhe um longo, suave beijo. Ela o beijou de volta, uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha. Isso era o que ela queria. Somente tempo, com David. Todo o tempo do mundo. Além dessa pequena bolha em que eles estavam, a realidade avançava, mas enquanto eles tivessem esse tempo, os pensamentos sombrios ficavam na beirada. Pensamentos que ela não podia mais se permitir ter — pensamento que ele tinha que parar te ter também.

Ela sentiu sua garganta se aprtar ao sorrir tremulamente para ele, lágrimas acumuland-se tão rápido que seus olhos ardiam.

— Eu te amo, David. Não sei por que estou chorando. Como se estivesse com medo. Mas não posso estar... não quero mais ter medo. É tão cansativo...

David, os olhos marejados, apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Acha que quero uma explicação...? — Ele a abraçou com força. — ... eu te amo, Katherine.

Katheinre escondeu o rosto no ombro dele e ele a apertou com força, e só enquanto ele deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, onde ela não poderia ver.

Tempo. Eles estavam lutando contra o tempo. David sentiu-se respirar junfo, e o corpo de Katherine moveu-se enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Não era realmente uma luta quando eles sabiam que, no final, o tempo ganharia.

Mas cada respiração... fazia-os se sentirem vitoriosos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo<strong>_

_Broken Strings, de James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado._

_So Close, de Jon Mclaughlin  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>NT.: a próxima parte é - finalmente - a última deste capítulo.  
><em>

_Feliz Dia dos Pais :)  
><em>


	27. Episódio 20: Atos Duplos parte 4

**Dalton**

**Episódio 20: Atos Duplos — parte 04**

* * *

><p>— Acha que eles vão ficar bem lá dentro? — perguntou Evan, inclinando a cabeça ao olhar para a parede do quarto de Blaine, onde todos eles estavam reunidos novamente. Blaine, que estava tão acostumado a ter todos visitando o tempo todo, nem mais se importava que Dwight estava espalhando sal por tudo quanto é parte e que os gêmeos estavam montando um forte que as almofadas do sofá. Eles estavam com suas armas de brinquedo Nerf, as pequenas, e estavam tentando metodicamente atacar todos com exceção de Kurt, cujos olhares simplesmente os <em>desafiavam <em>a arruinar seu perfeito penteado e faziam os gêmeos repensarem.

— Eles estão bem — murmurou Wes ao encarar a janela. Devia estar bem frio lá fora, se a neve que eles conseguiam ver pelos vidros escuros era qualquer dica.

Evan sorriu para ele e bateu no seu ombro.

— Você foi ótimo, cara Lebre.

— Só estou grato por ele estar... bem. — Wes deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença, as articulações das mãos prensados levemente contra a boca. — Não gosto de ver ele assim. Ele é quem mantém a cabeça fria por aqui.

— Não tem ninguém com cabeça fria aqui a não ser, talvez, Chaz — grunhiu Dwight, revirando os olhos. — Todo mundo é tão volátil quanto uma merda de caldeirão cerimonial.

— Falando em coisas voláteis... — Blaine levantou-se de sua cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Kurt na cama, segurando sua mão. — Você voltou cedo de Stuart. _Bem _cedo. — Ele olhou para seu relógio de bolso. Kurt sorriu com a vista. Definitivamente Coelho Branco.

— Não tinha muito o que estudar — respondeu Kurt calmamente. — Ele me disse que tudo que Murdoch realmente queria ouvir era que eu tinha cumprido as ordens dele ao aceitar tomar aulas de reforço...

— Ah... — Blaine assentiu lentamente, entendendo completamente.

— Logan me disse... que ele fez o mesmo com você — adicionou Kurt.

— Hm. — Blaine assentiu um pouco, virando-se como se a memória o machucasse fisicamente. — Isso foi há um tempinho... e ele realmente parou de pegar no meu pé depois de ouvir que eu estava tendo reforço com Logan.

— Você realmente deveria me contar essa história um dia.

— Que história?

— O que realmente aconteceu entre vocês dois.

Blaine olhou para ele, imaginando se ele estava falando sério, e notou o sorriso torto surgindo no canto da boca de Kurt, e aquele brilho nos seus olhos que sugeria que ele estava procurando por encrenca. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

— Não, eu _não _vou te contar essa história.

— O quê? Por quê? — Kurt o encarou. — Eu quero saber!

— É só... — Blaine deu de ombros levemente. — É como abrir a caixa de Pandora. Muita _maldade _saindo...

— Vamos lá. — Kurt fez uma careta. — Não pode ser tão ruim! Você _estava _apaixonado por ele!

Gemidos ressoaram de todos reunidos no quarto.

— Por favor, Alice, não fale nisso — implorou Evan. — Gostamos de fingir que aquele tempo foi uma grande alucinação.

— Dele — disse Ethan, para esclarecer. — Não nossa; saímos do nosso caminho para completamente aconselhar o Coelho a não se envolver com o Valete.

— Em uma outra questão marginalizada, nós também saímos do caminho para garantir que não sabíamos de absolutamente nada sobre o que aconteceu no ano passado. — Evan sorriu inocentemente. — Isso incluí qualquer explosão no refeitório da escola que pode ou não ter colocado os fogões para fora de comissão.

Blaine apenas os encarou, mas Kurt acenou a mão para chamar sua atenção, parecendo expectante.

— Então? Você tem que me contar, sabe. Como a gente deve seguir sem aprender sobre os erros do passado?

— _Você _definitivamente _não _é um erro. — Blaine sorriu, inclinando-se tão perto dele que o fez corar. Shane, de onde estava sentado no sofá assistindo Reed desenhar algo em seu caderno de rascunho, grunhiu.

— Ah, droga. Vão pra um _quarto _logo.

— Vocês que estão no _meu _quarto _— _retrucou Blaine, fuzilando seu irmão com os olhos.

— Pro quarto _dele, _então?

— Ah, lã não, por favor. — Reed ergueu os olhos com um pequeno sorrisinho. — As telas para a minha apresenta no Saguão de Arte de Dalton ainda estão secando. Não quero ninguém se animando demais lá dentro. Sujaria toda a mobília de tinta...

— Você testa o meu amor por você, van Kamp — disse Kurt friamente da cama, fazendo o outro garoto rir.

Blaine riu e balançou a cabeça, e então olhou para Kurt.

— Então, já se decidiu? Quer cantar comigo ou solo para o duelo amanhã?

— Escolha sabiamente! — gritaram os gêmeos do forte, atingindo um Wes e um Dwight muito irritado com as armas. — Vai ser difícil derrotar a gente!

— Vocês? — Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha. Por todo o tempo em que ele estivera nos Warblers, ele nunca tinha realmente os gêmeos cantar sozinhos a não ser naquela vez em que eles tinham cantando Estragando o Acampamento com o resto da casa.

— Harvey quer energia, ele consegue energia. — Evan sorriu, e então fez uma careta quando Dwight festejou em trinfo por conseguir atingi-lo na testa. Ele atirou mais alguma vezes enquanto Ethan adicionava:

— Vamos cantar juntos! É bom que vocês estejam preparados para nos derrotar!

O pensamento era inconcebível para o resto da casa. Blaine e Kurt eram sem via de dúvidas dois dos melhores Warblers, ambos já tendo sido a primeira voz em músicas. Não havia dúvidas na mente de ninguém que se eles escolhessem fazer o dueto, eles ganhariam a liderança num piscar de olhos — se eles cantando I Should Tell You fora qualquer indicação da habilidade deles.

Blaine olhou para Kurt.

— Então... vamos cantar?

Kurt pareceu hesitar um pouco.

— … Blaine... acho que vou cantar solo.

Isso surpreendeu Blaine um pouco, mas não pareceu desagradá-lo. Ele endireitou-se e sorriu curiosamente.

— Ah?

— Quando eu cantei primeira voz antes foi um dueto, com Reed. E meu último duelo foi um dueto com você. Quero cantar sozinho dessa vez, mostrar que consigo dar conta de um solo. Quero mostrar para eles que eu conseguiria me virar por contra própria para... digamos... as Regionais? — Ele sorriu.

Blaine riu suavemente.

— Você é bem ambicioso.

— Bom, eu tento. — Kurt parecia irradiar alegria. — Além do que ele... — ele sorriu um pouco — … por mais que eu ame cantar com você, acho que quero tentar cantar _para _você. Não fiz isso ainda, acho. E... — Ele lembrou-se de cantar com Logan lá em Stuart. Isso o fez sentir-se culpado levemente, como agora ele cantara com Logan mais vezes de que tinha cantado com Blaine. — … Tenho o direito de demonstrar meus sentimentos por música.

Blaine pareceu considerar isso e lentamente sorriu.

— Certo. Bom, é uma ideia também. — Ele ajeitou-se e sorriu. — Mas você vai ter que aguentar eu cantando para você também.

Kurt franziu os olhos para ele. Havia alguma coisa na forma com que ele estava sorrindo que parecia suspeita.

— O que você está planejando?

— Não, não posso falar; sou competição. — Blaine sorriu. — Você vai ter que esperar. E vai ter que aguentar quando chegar.

Agora Kurt sentia-se _realmente _preocupado.

— O quê? Como assim? O que você está pensando em fazer?

— Bom, se vamos seguir com as declarações públicas de amor através de músicas... — Blaine sorriu e apenas caminhou para longe, deixando a frase suspensa no ar. Ele virou-se para a sala de estar. — Shane, pronto para ir?

Com isso, os dois no sofá ergueram os olhos. Reed ficou brando, a mão que estava desenhando congelada em meio risco. Shane o olhou e então virou-se para Blaine com um sorriso.

— Sim, já fiz tudo que precisava

— Tudo o quê? — perguntou Reed, olhando-o.

Shane virou-se para ele e sorriu um pouco.

— Só vim aqui para te ver. Já te vi. E... agora tenho que ir para casa. Bom — ele deu de ombros —, por mais que essa palavra possa ser usada superficialmente. Basicamente vou ficar na nossa casa aqui em Ohio.

— Então você está... indo embora. — Reed o encarou.

— Não frequento Dalton — respondeu Shane, dando de ombros. — Tendo que ir para casa e me recuperar, e então de volta para Walcott, lembra?

Kurt cuidadosamente assistiu a miscelânea de emoções passando pelo rosto de Reed enquanto ele lutava para entendê-las. Claramente ele estava dividido entre Shane ficar e ir embora (o último poderia ser suportado, mas o primeiro poderia meramente ser articulado), mas com grande estilo, Reed pareceu se recuperar. Ele conseguiu soltar uma risada trêmula.

— Certo. Claro. Faz sentido.

— Por que eu não _poso _simplesmente vir pra Dalton? — disse Shane altamente para seu irmão com um olhar incrédulo.

Blaine lhe lançou um olhar de alguém que tinha aturado Windsor por um ano e entendia perfeitamente o que a loucura significava.

— Você conheceu todo mundo nessa casa. Se te adicionarmos no grupo, posso realmente enlouquecer.

— Você é chato. — Shane fez uma careta para ele ao se levantar, parecendo não notar o olhar intenso de Reed. — Viva um pouco. O seu monitor não voltou? Dá para adotar outro sem-teto... — Ele tentou lançar-lhe seu melhor olhar "tenha pena de mim", mas Blaine, um veterano em resistir à manha, às suplicações e à petulância no geral de Shane quando ele não conseguia o que queria, apenas passou por ele.

— Vamos... — disse ele enquanto os gêmeos começavam a acenar para eles. — Diga tchau pra todo mundo. — Antes que Shane ou Kurt pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Reed levantou-se.

— Vamos com você até o carro!

— A gente vai...? — Dwight arqueou uma sobrancelha incredulamente, mas Evan o acotovelou com força nas costelas. Dwight revirou os olhos com um suspiro, exasperado, perguntando-se porque todos não podiam simplesmente se reunir no lugar de toda essa confusão. Direto ao ponto e tudo isso.

A trupe desceu as escadas juntos — "O que vocês vão destruir desta vez?", perguntara Charlie, e quando informado que eles apenas estavam acompanhando Shane., o monitor parecia de certa forma aliviado — e seguiram para onde o carro de Blaine estava estacionado.

Shane virou para os outros enquanto Blaine pegou suas chaves para abrir o carro.

— Bom... acho que é isso. De novo. — Ele sorriu. — Vejo vocês por aí.

— Nada de montanhas — avisou Wes. — Fique longe, _bem _longe de montanhas.

— Eu estudo no Colorado, perto das Montanhas Rochosas; não posso evitar — replicou Shane com um longo olhar.

— Ele está certo — disse Kurt, sorrindo ao abraçar Shane rapidamente. — Pare de fazer a gente se preocupar com você, tá? Às vezes você tão ruim quando o Reed, sabia?

Shane olhou para o pintor e sorrir.

— Eu? Nah... Não posso ficar me machucando. Porque entre eu e Reed, alguém tem que manter o outro de pé.

Reed sorriu fracamente ao dizer:

— Me diverti cuidando de você pra variar.

— Não se acostume. — Shane deu uma piscadela.

— Aqui. — Dwight deu um passo para a frente e repentinamente jogou algo em seu peito. Shane quase cai de costas, mas segurou o objeto e o segurou contra a luz. Era um pêndulo de cristal.

— Hm... o que é isso?

— Amuleto de boa sorte — murmurou Dwight, um pouco corado e meio despreparado para explicar em detalhes. — Para te manter salvo. Facilita as coisas para achar você se você... sabe... se perder de novo. Dei um pro Blaine também.

Shane olhou para seu irmão, que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Sim, ele deu. — Ele adicionou uma expressão de "não contrarie", o que Shane ansiosamente apressou-se para cumprir, virando-se para Dwight com um grande sorriso. — Valeu! Preciso mesmo de um desses. Sabe, sou um idiota quanto à geografia, honestamente. Vamos sair pra caçar de novo algum dia.

— Se você conseguir me acompanhar e não ser um encosto, por que não... — Dwight apenas deu de ombros e afastou-se.

Reed então se aproximou e, imediatamente, toda a atenção de Shane era dele. O garoto sorriu e estendeu outro tubo.

— Eu... consegui terminar essa pintura. Quero que você fique com ela. Sabe que a primeira que que te dei... não estava terminada. E caiu de qualquer então... talvez isso seja um bom substituto.

Shane, curioso, fez menção de abrir o tubo, mas Reed segurou suas mãos.

— Não! Não olhe ainda. Só quando... você chegar em casa, aí olhe.

Shane olhou para as mãos de Reed nas suas e ficou um pouco vermelho antes de olhá-lo, parecendo encantado.

— … tá. Certo. O que você quiser.

Blaine revirou os olhos. O QI de Shane diminuía mais a cada segundo.

— Shane? Vamos antes que a gente tenha que adicionar lesão cerebral a sua lista de machucados?

O garoto encarou para seu irmão com raiva, mas rapidamente voltou-se para Reed e sorriu.

— Até outra hora.

Reed hesitou por um momento, ainda segurando suas mãos. Ele sentia-se sem fôlego, a mente a mil por hora enquanto ele encarava os olhos verde-acizentados de Shane. Na última vez em que eles tinham se despedido faltara um brilho ali. E aqui eles estavam tão belos como antes. Era outra chance. Cuidadosamente, ele sussurrou:

— … você falou sério? Você não vai... desaparecer da minha vida de novo do nada?

Kurt arqueou as sobrancelhas. Até onde a ousadia de Reed ia, isso era algo em um nível completamente diferente, e até Shane sabia disso. Ele sorriu gentilmente e apertou as mãos de Reed.

— Não vou desaparecer. Se você precisar de mim, é só chamar.

Foi a vez de Reed de ficar vermelho. Ele assentiu um pouco e soltou o outro garoto.

— … tá.

— Tá. — Shane sorriu para ele, aquele mesmo sorriso feliz que ele viu naquela manhã depois de Reed deixar claro que o toleraria. — Até logo. — Shane assentiu para Kurt. — Tome conta do meu irmão, por favor! Ele é como um caracol, duro por fora e mole e meloso por dentro. A parte romântica dele também é explicada da mesma forma.

Blaine resistiu a vontade de jogar seu irmão para dentro do carro.

— Shane, vamos!

— Não se preocupe — riu-se Kurt em resposta enquanto Blaine ligava o carro. — Está tudo sobre controle.

Os gêmeos alegremente ajudaram Shane a entrar no carro, Evan quase esquecendo de devolver suas muletas, e fecharam a porta. Os irmão sorriram para os conspiradores de Windsor.

— Até mais tarde — Blaine disse para Kurt, que assentiu. Shane acenou para Reed, e o motor ronronou; os dois estavam seguindo na direção do portão principal.

Enquanto eles os assistiam partir, Kurt foi para o lado de Reed, os braços cruzados e um sorriso torto nos lábios.

— … e... você não disse nada. De novo.

— Não ainda... — murmurou Reed, sorrindo ao assisti-los partir. Ele estava segurando o anel de Rembrandt que Shane lhe dera, pendurado em um colar de prata no seu pescoço. — … vou falar ainda. Quando... quando estiver pronto. Não sou corajoso como... ele é. Mas vou ser.

— Espero ansioso por isso, então. — Kurt sorriu.

Enquanto os outros seguiam de volta para Windsor, Reed continuou ali para observar o carro. Não era nem um pouco parecido com a última despedida. Antes, fora como se ele tivesse esquecido de dizer alguma coisa, ou falhara ao pagar sua parte na barganha quando o prazo chegou. Mas agora... nem parecia ser um adeus. Não parecia ser tarde demais.

E Reed finalmente percebeu o que ele queria cantar para o duelo. Uma música que deveria ser cantada para Shane se ele ainda estivesse aqui, mas talvez não fosse a hora ainda. Talvez ele tivesse que dizer as palavras para si mesmo primeiro, para saber que era verdade. E verdade era...

E, enquanto ele direcionou-se novamente para Windsor, ele sentia-se... feliz.

_I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you (Não sei mas acho que posso estar me apaixonando por você)  
><em>

_Dropping so quickly (Caindo tão rápido)  
><em>

_Maybe I should keep this to myself (Talvez eu deva guardar isso para mim mesmo)  
><em>

_Waiting 'til I know you better (Esperar até que eu tenha certeza)  
><em>

_I am trying not to tell you but I want to (Estou tentando não te dizer mas quero)  
><em>

_I'm scared of what you'll say (Tenho medo do que você vai dizer)  
><em>

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling (Então escondo o que estou sentindo)  
><em>

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head (Mas estou cansado de guardar isso na minha mente)  
><em>

Kurt, ouvindo-o, começou a sorrir enquanto seu amigo se uniu a ele, o rosto corado, enquanto ambos voltavam para a Casa Windsor. Os dois se deram às mãos, Kurt quase caindo na risada com o saltitar de Reed.

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you (Ando passando todo o meu só pensando em você)  
><em>

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you (Não sei o que fazer~, acho que estou me apaixonando por você)  
><em>

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you (Esperei por toda a minha vida e agora te achei)  
><em>

_I don't know what to do (Não sei o que fazer)  
><em>

_I think I'm fallin' for you… (Acho que estou me apaixonando por você...)  
><em>

_I'm fallin' for you… (Me apaixonando por você...)  
><em>

Reed entrou correndo no seu quarto e se jogou na cama, olhando para o teto em pensamentos, quase incapaz de responder à óbvia risada de Kurt com sua expressão sonhadora. Ele sorriu quando seu amigo jogou um travesseiro no seu rosto. Reed empurrou o objeto para longe e pegou o anel.

Ele lembrou-se da Véspera do Ano Novo na festa. A contagem para a meia-noite

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand (Enquanto fico aqui e você segura minha mão)  
><em>

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance (Me puxa e começamos a dançar)  
><em>

_All around us I see nobody here in silence (A toda nossa volta vejo ninguém aqui no silêcio)  
><em>

_It's just you and me (É só eu e você)  
><em>

_I'm trying not to tell you but I want to (Estou tentando não te contar mas eu quero)  
><em>

_I'm scared of what you'll say so I'm hiding what I'm feeling (Tendo medo do que você vai dizer então escondo o que estou sentindo)  
><em>

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head (Mas estou cansado de guardar isso para mim)  
><em>

Reed pulou da cama e deu a volta da cabeceira de cama, quase tropeçando no caminho e Kurt parecendo exasperado enquanto tentava ajudar seu amigo. Mas até ele não conseguia parar de sorrir conforme o ânimo de Reed persista — e persistia ao ponto de que pessoal realmente sentiriam-se culpadas se tentassem fazê-lo parar quando ele parecia tão infeliz.

E mesmo quando ele estava na frente dos Warblers no outro dia, cantando a mesma música, o resto do grupo estava movendo-se com a música, sorrindo um para o outro com a vista da expressão resplandecente no rosto de Reed. Até Medel e Harvey parecia divertidos.

Reed ergueu a cabeça, os olhos contemplando a distância.

_Oh I just can't take it… (Ah, não aguento mais...)  
><em>

_My heart is racing… (Minha cabeça não se cala...)  
><em>

_The emotions keep spinning out… (Emoções continuam a tumultuar...)  
><em>

Ele sorriu quando os Warblers começaram a bater palmas com a música enquanto dançavam e ele até começou a dançar um pouco também, sentindo-se simplesmente, inacreditavelmente leve.

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you (Ando passando todo o meu tempo só pensando em você)  
><em>

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you (Nâo sei o que fazer; acho que estou me apaixonando por você)  
><em>

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you (Esperei por toda a minha vida e agora te encontrei)  
><em>

_I don't know what to do (Não sei o que fazer)  
><em>

_I think I'm fallin' for you… (Acho que estou me apaixonando por você...)  
><em>

_I'm fallin' for you… (Me apaixonando por você...)  
><em>

A música terminou e os Warblers explodiram em vivas e aplauso para a melhor apresentação de Reed até a data. Reed, corando e de olhos arregalados, fez uma educada reverência, tirando o cabelo dos olhos enquanto até os dois diretores aplaudiam, indicando sua aprovação.

Os gêmeos assobiaram gritaram enquanto Wes e David davam vivas, aplaudindo com tanta força que suas mãos doíam. Kurt estava rindo e Blaine apenas sorria, sabendo exatamente para quem a música era.

Quando Reed voltou para sue lugar, ele recebeu empurrões de aprovação do resto dos garotos — quando sendo derrubado — e estava claro que todos pensavam que ele era um dos melhores deles. Antes de Reed, uma maioria dos Warblers tinham duelado, de Windsor, Stuart e Hanover, mas até agora apenas Logan e Reed tinham se destacado.

Logan cantara a mesma música que ele tinha praticado com Kurt — mas com Julian, que tinha sido "emprestado" para a ocasião. Ambos foram excelentes, mas Kurt sabia que não era a mesma coisa. Julian era um ótimo cantor, mas seu semblante distraia algum dos garotos, e, verdade seja dita, não tinha o mesmo significado de quando Logan e Kurt tinham cantado.

Kurt olhou para Logan, que também tinha aplaudido para Reed, e tentou se livrar do sentimento de culpa. Logan ainda poderia se qualificar — ele era um dos melhores cantores ali, com ou sem o auxílio de Kurt. Enquanto não havia dúvidas de que se eles tivessem cantado juntos, eles teriam garantido os solos... Ele simplesmente não era a pessoa para quem Kurt queria cantar.

— O nível está alto — disse Medel alegremente, sorrindo para os garotos. — Vamos continuar, sim? — Ela olhou para a lista com Harvey, quem então disse:

— Ah. Nosso contratenor é o próximo.

Kurt sorriu, corando educadamente com o aplauso que estava recebendo os outros, que estava esperando por sua apresentação. Quando ele se levantou, ele sentiu os olhos de Blaine e Logan nele. Livrando-seda sensação, ele caminhou confiantemente até a frente.

Ele estava no meio agora, sob o foco. Ele assentiu para Drew, que estava segurando o violão desta vez. Kurt não queria nenhuma segunda voz. Ele queria cantar essa música, sozinho, para Blaine. E, quando ele entrou seus olhos, ele sorriu como se dizendo que a música explicaria tudo.

Ele respirou fundo e começou.

_Take me where I've never been (Leve-me para onde nunca fui)  
><em>

_Help me on my feet again (Ajude-me a ficar de pé de novo)  
><em>

_Show me that good things come (Mostre-me que coisas boas virão)  
><em>

_To those who wait (Para aqueles que esperam)  
><em>

_Tell me I'm not on my own (Diga-me que não estou por contra próprio)  
><em>

_Tell me I won't be alone (Diga-me que não ficarei sozinho)  
><em>

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake (Diga-me que o que estou sentindo não é um erro)  
><em>

_'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love…you can… (Porque se alguém pode me fazer me apaixonar... você pode...)  
><em>

Blaine começou a sorrir lentamente, os olhos abaixando-se por um momento enquanto ele agora entendia — a razão de Kurt querer cantar sozinho. Verdade, ele queria cantar com ele... mas era diferente ter alguém cantando para você. Especialmente quando Kurt podia cantar daquela fora — quando as palavras que saíam de sua boca carregavam tanto significado.

Kurt sorriu para ele.

_Save me from myself, you can (Salve-me de mim mesmo, você pode)  
><em>

_And it's you and no one else (E é você e ninguém mais)  
><em>

_If I could wish upon tomorrow (Se eu pudesse desejar o amanhã)  
><em>

_Tonight would never end (Hoje à noite nunca acabaria)  
><em>

_If you asked me, I would follow (Se você me pedisse, eu seguiria)  
><em>

_But for now I'll just pretend (Mas por hora apenas fingirei)  
><em>

_'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can (Porque se alguém pode me fazer me apaixonar, você pode)  
><em>

Os Windsors sorriram um para o outro enquanto os outros dois continuaram a se encarar enquanto Kurt cantava. David, claramente muito mais animado do que antes, acotovelou Blaine, e o outro garoto apenas o empurrou como se tentando parar de corar. Ele apenas assentiu para Kurt, que sorriu um pouco mais.

Harvey olhou para onde Kurt estava encarando tão intensamente, e adivinhou o que estava acontecendo. Ele sorriu para si mesmo e para os dois garotos.

_Era _uma canção de amor afinal.

_If you asked me, I would follow (Se você me pedisse, eu seguiria)  
><em>

_But for now I'll just pretend (Mas por hora apenas fingirei)_

_'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love— (Porque se alguém pode me fazer me apaixonar...)  
><em>

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes (Só você pode me levar para navegar em seus olhos mais profundos)  
><em>

_Bring me to my knees and make me cry (Me deixar de joelhos e me fazer chorar)  
><em>

_And no one's ever done this (E ninguém nunca fez isso)  
><em>

_Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know (Tudo era apenas uma mentira e eu sei, sim, eu sei)  
><em>

Kurt perdeu o fôlego por um instante, encarando Blaine intensamente — parecendo ter esquecido do resto do mundo. Isso não passou despercebido por Logan, quem estava assistindo ao dois com aquele sorriso pequeno e silêncio que nunca era muito verdadeiro. Ele abaixou os olhos, encarando suas mãos, assentindo para si mesmo.

Kurt sempre cantava lindamente, na sua opinião. Ele apenas não conseguia evitar o desejo de que a música, alguma hora, fosse direcionada para ele — que aquele olhar que estava sendo dado à Blaine, que o retornava inabalavelmente, fosse algo que ele queria mais do que tudo. Ele queria parar de querer, mas não sabia como.

_This is where it all begins (É aqui que tudo começa)  
><em>

_So tell me it will never end (Então diga-me que nunca terminará)  
><em>

_I can't fool myself (Não posso me enganar)  
><em>

_It's you and no one else (É você e ninguém mais)  
><em>

_If I could wish upon tomorrow (Se eu pudesse desejar o amanhã)  
><em>

_Tonight would never end (Hoje à noite nunca acabaria)  
><em>

_If you asked me I would follow (Se você me pedisse eu seguiria)  
><em>

_But for now I'll just pretend (Mas por hora apenas fingirei)  
><em>

_If anyone can make me fall in love, you can… (Se alguém pode me fazer me apaixonar, você pode...)  
><em>

A música lentamente terminou e, com a conclusão do último verso, os Warblers começaram a aplaudir novamente — junto com um punhado de gritos e assovios dos Windsors e dos Hanovers. Kurt sorrir, rindo um pouco deles e assentindo para Blaine, que estava aplaudindo com um tipo diferente de sorriso nos olhos — gentil e entendedor.

Ele virou-se para os dois diretores e abriu o sorriso. Medel apenas riu, mas Harvey assentindo em aprovação e gesticulou para que Kurt voltasse a seu lugar.

— Bom, aqui está. — O homem levantou-se de seu assento com a prancheta. — Estamos quase terminamos, mas parece que o nível vai ficar ainda mais alto agora. Vejamos.. — Ele olhou para a lista de candidatos e sorriu um pouco, curioso. — Evan e Ethan Brightman são os próximos.

— Isso! — Os gêmeos levantaram-se, sorrindo. Eles bateram as mãos e ansiosamente direcionaram-se para frente, indicando alguns outros Warblers para que se unissem a eles. David e Wes sorriram e levantaram de suas cadeiras.

— Isso é diferente — disse Medel com uma expressão curiosa para os gêmeos, que nunca tinham duelado antes. — O que os trouxe para isso, garotos?

— Vocês queriam energia em forma de apresentação — brincou Evan, sorrindo.

— E nós concederemos seu desejo — acrescentou Ethan.

— Afinal, isso _é _uma Feira — disse Evan.

— Então vamos dançar! — disse Ethan alegremente.

Harvey assentindo e gesticulou para que eles continuassem, parecendo intrigado. Kurt inclinou-se na direção de Reed, também curioso.

David sentou-se ao piano e estalou os dedos e os outros Warblers se posicionaram. Os gêmeos sorriram um para o outro enquanto David começou a tocar a música. E então em coro, eles começaram a cantar, batendo as mãos com o ritmo, os gêmeos dando um passo para a frente para liderar, movendo-se em perfeita sincronia.

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense… (Meio que sinto como se não fizesse sentido)  
><em>

Evan moveu-se para a frente, dançando com a música, tomando o primeiro verso com um sorriso para todo mundo e claramente muito envolvido com a música ao mover-se com ela.

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable (Estou pensando, baby, você e eu sobre inegáveis)  
><em>

_But I'm finding now love's unreliable (Mas estou descobrindo agora que o amor é incerto)  
><em>

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay (Estou dando tudo que tenho pra te fazer ficar)  
><em>

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way? (Ou sou apenas uma pedra no caminho?)  
><em>

Os Warblers caíram na risada com a escolha de música, divertidos, e também estavam começando a se mover com o ritmo enquanto agora Ethan contornava seu irmão, entrando na sua frente e sorrindo enquanto movia-se e cantava com a música.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard (Você você é uma pequena bela tempestade na avenida)  
><em>

_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star (Algo como o pôr-do-sol, ah você é uma estrela cadente)  
><em>

_And I might drive myself insane (E pode me deixar louco)  
><em>

_If those lips aren't speaking my name (Se esses lábios não estão dizendo meu nome)  
><em>

Ethan piscou para Kurt e Reed — que caiu na risada — e os gêmeos voltaram para o grupo, batendo palmas com os braços erguidos, incentivando os outros para fazerem o mesmo. Os dois começaram o refrão juntos, sorrindo e dançando com o ritmo com toda a energia que eles tinham prometido para os diretores.

_Cause I got some intuition, (Porque tenho alguma intuição)  
><em>

_Or maybe I'm superstitious (Ou talvez seja apenas supersticioso)  
><em>

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down (Mas acho que você é uma bela pílula doce que estou engolindo)  
><em>

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission (Para conter esse vício, você me pôs em uma missão)  
><em>

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow? (Diga-me, querida, posso ter uma folga?)  
><em>

_(How) could I say no? ((Como) posso dizer não?)  
><em>

Todo o grupo começou a cantar, mesmo os Warblers que ainda estavam sentados, sorrindo com a energia infectuosa dos gêmeos transmitida em seus sorrisos e seus movimentos. Eles ainda estavam fazendo caretas enquanto dançavam, como se imitando as palhaçadas que Blaine fazia quando se apresentava, quem caiu na risada contra a vontade.

_She's got a love like woe (Ela ama como um "wow")  
><em>

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da) (Garotas amam como um "wow")  
><em>

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense (Meio que sinto que não faz sentido)  
><em>

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again (Porque você me trouxe pra dentro e agora está me expulsando)  
><em>

_Love so strong, then you moved on— (Amor tão forte, então você seguiu em frente...)  
><em>

_Now I'm hung up in suspense, (Agora estou preso no suspense)  
><em>

__Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again (Porque você me trouxe pra dentro e agora está me expulsando)_  
><em>

Ethan então foi para a frente enquanto a melodia diminuía e então terminava, com apenas David no piano de acompanhamento.

_ — Cause we only have one life… (Porque só temos uma vida)_

Evan inclinou-se às suas costas.

— _The timing and the moment, all seem so right…(O tempo e o momento, tudo está certo...)_

Os gêmeos ficaram um com as costas viradas para o outro ao continuarem juntos:

_So would you say you're mine? (Então você diria que é minha?)  
><em>

_(We'll be just fine) ((Vamos ficar bem))  
><em>

_Would you say you're mine? (Você diria que é minha?)  
><em>

__(We'll be just fine) ((Vamos ficar bem))__

Eles ergueram os olhos e sorriram enquanto incentivavam todos a batem palmas para acompanhar a melodia que voltara a tocar — e todos alegremente obedeceram.

_She's got a love like woe (Ela ama como um "wow")  
><em>

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da) (Garotas amam como um "wow")  
><em>

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense (Meio que sinto que não faz sentido)  
><em>

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again (Porque você me trouxe pra dentro e agora está me expulsando)  
><em>

_Love so strong, then you moved on— (Amor tão forte, então você seguiu em frente...)  
><em>

_Now I'm hung up in suspense, (Agora estou preso no suspense)  
><em>

__Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again (Porque você me trouxe pra dentro e agora está me expulsando)__

O Saguão estava batendo palmas e cantando com a música deles, fascinado com os gêmeos que nunca tinham estado no foco, quando à canto, pelo menos, antes. Eles certamente eram bons, e estavam dando tudo de si com em tudo que faziam.

Mesmo enquanto eles dançavam um com o outro, movendo-se pelas cadeiras e incentivando os outros a dançarem com eles — eles certamente sabiam como animar uma plateia.

E quando a música terminou, o Saguão começou a aplaudir selvagemente, pulando de pé enquanto os gêmeos cumprimentavam todos na frente do grupo. Medel estava rindo alegremente, aplaudindo-os. Os gêmeos então começaram a fazer reverências exageradas para todos, lançando beijos e fingindo aceitar flores.

Harvey apenas balançou a cabeça com uma risada curta aos dois dramatizando no centro da sala e começou a pedir por silêncio. Foram precisos alguns momentos antes que a ordem fosse restaurada, especialmente porque os gêmeos continuaram a abraçar pessoas como se tivessem acabado de ganhar o Grammy enquanto seguiam para seus assentos.

— Vocês dois são _impossíveis — _disse-lhes Kurt quando eles finalmente estavam sentados.

— É, mas você amou. — Evan sorriu com uma piscadela.

Reed apenas riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Tá... talvez a gente tenha gostado. Mas vocês dois continuam sendo impossíveis.

— Tomamos isso como um elogio — respondeu Ethan, sorrindo orgulhosamente ao inclinar-se no seu assento. — Vamos ganhar a posição e rapidamente atacar vocês todos com nossas armas de paintball enquanto dão uma de escravos na preparação da Feira.

— Tenho que discordar. — Blaine sorriu maliciosamente ao levantar-se. — Falta eu me apresentar. E como vocês dois sabem o que eu vou fazer, acho que não deveriam ser tão precipitados.

Enquanto os gêmeos riam, Kurt o encarou, perplexo. Ele vira como Blaine apresentara-se no palco durante as Seccionais — e até onde dramatização ia, ele reinara com aqueles passos que ele obrigara todos a fazerem. Mas ele não tinha dito algo sobre declarações públicas?

— Do que você está falando? Blaine! O que você vai aprontar? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ao que Blaine friamente respondeu:

— Paciência... Prepare-se para humilhação. Vou com tudo desta vez. — Ele sorriu e foi para o meio.

— Pelo amor de... — Kurt afundou o rosto nas mãos e Reed apenas bateu em suas costas em simpatia, mas agora sem um sorriso angélico.

Wes levantou-se e puxou David.

— Vem com a gente ou o quê?

— Ah, mas ele vai fazer _aquela _agora? — David sorriu ao erguer os olhos. — Achei que ele estava guardando para a multidão do dia dos namorados.

— Kurt está aqui agora; vamos humilhar ele enquanto podemos — respondeu Wes, o que lhe ganhou um olhar magnificamente fuzilante do contratenor que estava por perto deles, um olhar que poderia tacar fogo em coisas. Os dois apenas sorriu e juntaram-se a Blaine, sendo seguidos pelos gêmeos.

— E Blaine... — Medel sorriu quando ele se aproximou-se dela, que estava sentada próxima aos instrumentos. — Nosso último contestante. Pronto?

Blaine pegou um violão e sorriu ao afiná-lo.

— Tão pronto quanto vou ficar... — Ele olhou para Kurt, e seu namorado apenas revirou os olhos para ele. Isso apenas o fez sorrir mais ao olhar para os outros. — Estão prontos?

— Que seja, cara, é você que o Kurt vai matar. — Wes sorrir. — Alegação de tutoramento e tudo isso.

Blaine riu. Ele começou a tocar o violão com a melodia, e os Warblers atrás dele começaram a assobiar casualmente por um momento. Reed ajeitou-se, curioso, enquanto Kurt olhava para eles. Logan arqueou uma sobrancelha para o sorriso no rosto de Blaine.

Blaine lentamente começou a caminhar para a frente, os olhos presos em Kurt enquanto ele começava a cantar:

_Let's pretend baby… (Vamos fingir, baby...)  
><em>

_That you've just met me (Que você acabou de me conhecer)  
><em>

_And I've never seen you before… (E que eu nunca te vi antes...)  
><em>

Kurt ajeitou-se, encarando enquanto Blaine começava a mover-se pela sua plateia, sorrindo, os Warblers segurando risadinhas. Blaine estava sorrindo adoravelmente para ele, movendo-se com a música como sempre fazia enquanto continuava a cantar. Com o próximo verso, ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para os outros Warblers.

_I'll tell all my friends… (Vou dizer para todos os meus amigos)  
><em>

_That I think you're starin' (Que acho que você está olhando)  
><em>

_And you say the same to yours… (E você diz o mesmo para os seus)  
><em>

Kurt afundou a cabeça nas mãos de novo, vermelho escarlate. Blaine não estava apenas parado ali cantando para ele — ele estava realmente _caminhando _até ele, _cantando diretamente _para ele. Reed estava rindo com tanta força que ele mal conseguia ficar sentado enquanto os Warblers no público começaram a se mover com a música.

Blaine de repente entregou o violão para Bailey num assento próximo — que pegou o instrumento e continuou a tocar suavemente, claramente parte do ato.

_And oh, we'll dance around it all night (E ah, vamos dançar a noite toda)  
><em>

_And then I'll follow you outside (E então vou te seguir para o lado de fora)  
><em>

_And try to open up my mouth (E tentar abrir a boca)  
><em>

_And nothing comes out right (E nenhum som vai sair)  
><em>

Blaine chegou até Kurt, inclinando-se e segurou sua mão para que ele se levantasse — Kurt freneticamente puxando sua mão de volta ao corar ainda mais, presumidamente desejando que o chão o comesse naquele mesmo instante. Blaine estava irredutível, dançando ao seu redor naquele jeito desnecessariamente dramático.

_And I wanna fall in love with you again (E quero me apaixonar por você de novo)  
><em>

_I don't have to try; It's so easy (Nâo tenho que tentar; é tão fácil)  
><em>

_Who needs to pretend? (Qum precisa fingir?)  
><em>

_But because it's so funny (Mas porque é tão engraçado)  
><em>

_Let's just think about it, honey (Vamos apenas pensar nisso, querido)  
><em>

_Let's just fall in love again… (Vamos apenas nos apaixonar de novo...)  
><em>

Os Warblers estavam se segurando para não festejar demais com isso, assistindo Kurt tentar com sucesso encarar Blaine por entre os dedos que ainda cobriam seu rosto vermelho. Harvey assistiu, as sobrancelhas arqueadas para o espetáculo enquanto os Warblers ainda na frente continuavam a dançar e sorrir. Cantando na frente era uma coisa — mas essa apresentação passava o limite de serenatas. Medel estava tentando — e falhando — não sorrir muito.

Blaine moveu-se ao redor de Kurt, tentando tirar sua mão do rosto.

_I'll call you in three days (Vou de ligar em três dias)  
><em>

_Not too soon, not too late (Nem cedo demais, nem tarde demais)  
><em>

_And I'll ask your roommate if you're home… (E perguntar para seu colega de quarto se você está em casa...)  
><em>

Ele inclinou-se para Reed com o último vez, piscando para ele. E o garoto explodiu em risada e virou-se traidor, empurrando Kurt para Blaine. Kurt quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas Blaine o segurou com um sorriso e começou a puxá-lo até o meio. Os Warblers deram vivas. Os de Stuart apenas encararam, abobados.

_You call me on Thursday (Você me liga na quinta)  
><em>

_And we'll hang out all day (E saímos o dia todo)  
><em>

_Then fall asleep on the phone (E caímos no sono ao telefone)  
><em>

Os gêmeos, da frente, começaram a incentivar a todos que batessem palmas de novo, desta vez fazendo mais — eles estavam puxando pessoas de pé para juntar-se a dança. Blaine chegou à multidão com um muito resistente Kurt, sem soltar sua mão e incentivando-o a dançar com ele.

_And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive (E oh, vou segurar sua mão enquanto dirigimos)  
><em>

_And we'll lose track of all the time (E vamos perder a hora)  
><em>

_And we'll tell everyone (E dizer para todo mundo)  
><em>

_That we ain't never felt so alive… (Que nunca nos sentimos tão vivos...)  
><em>

Kurt estava apenas sorrindo levemente para ele agora, quase incapaz de acreditar que seu composto e comportado namorado era realmente capaz de loucuras desse nível, mas até ele teve que começar a dançar um pouco quando viu outros Warblers levando-se para se juntar a festa no meio da sala.

_And I wanna fall in love with you again (E quero me apaixonar por você de novo)  
><em>

_I don't have to try; It's so easy (Nâo tenho que tentar; é tão fácil)  
><em>

_Who needs to pretend? (Qum precisa fingir?)  
><em>

_But because it's so funny (Mas porque é tão engraçado)  
><em>

_Let's just think about it, honey (Vamos apenas pensar nisso, querido)  
><em>

_Let's just fall in love again… (Vamos apenas nos apaixonar de novo...)_

Blaine sorriu torto, puxando-o para perto enquanto Kurt inclinava-se para ele, claramente começando a fazer sua vontade. Com sua mão no baixo das costas de Kurt, ele aproximou-se e começou a incliná-lo, valsando com ele de lado para lado antes de incliná-lo completamente para trás:

_We'll fall disgustingly fast_

_And we'll stop hangin' out with friends_

_And they'll be so offended…_

Com o último verso, Blaine estava tão próximo do rosto de Kurt que mais um milímetro e eles estariam se beijando, e os Warblers explodiram em vivas e assovios. Medel riu em voz alta em surpresa, o queixo caído, e Harvey abaixou a cabeça nas mãos com essa loucura — quase todos os Warblers estavam de pé a esse ponto e unindo-se a música e não havia como pará-los agora.

Kurt sorriu e apenas empurrou Blaine para trás, que os endireitou-se de novo e segurou suas mãos para dançar com ele enquanto os Warblers começaram a cantar com Blaine:

_And I wanna fall in love with you again (E quero me apaixonar por você de novo)  
><em>

_I don't have to try; It's so easy (Nâo tenho que tentar; é tão fácil)  
><em>

_Who needs to pretend? (Qum precisa fingir?)  
><em>

_But because it's so funny (Mas porque é tão engraçado)  
><em>

_Let's just think about it, honey (Vamos apenas pensar nisso, querido)  
><em>

_Let's just fall in love again… (Vamos apenas os apaixonar de novo...)_

__Let's just fall in love again… (Vamos apenas os apaixonar de novo...)__

__So, let's just fall in love again… (Então, vamos apenas os apaixonar de novo...)__

Com o final da música, todos festejaram, aplaudindo e assoviando um para o outro, especialmente paraos dois no meio. Kurt e Blaine receberam um bom punhado de empurrões de brincadeira e acotoveladas de seus colegas Warblers — a maioria deles balançando os ombros de Blaine como se o parabenizando por algum motivo. Logan foi um dos poucos que não se uniu a confusão, mas ele também assentindo um pouco ao aplaudir suavemente a apresentação, sorrindo levemente.

Kurt apenas riu curtamente e balançando a cabeça, tentado olhar para Blaine com uma expressão irritada.

— Você...! — E ele não conseguia articular palavras para explicar o quanto ele queria bater em Blaine naquele momento enquanto ao mesmo também talvez beijá-lo até que ambos ficassem sem fôlego. Ele satisfez-se com um revirar de olhos e um suspiro acompanhado de um sorriso. — Você é um idiota.

— O que você quiser. — Blaine sorriu torto.

* * *

><p>Quando os Windsors voltaram para sue dormitório mais tarde, eles ainda estavam rindo tanto que mal conseguiam ficar de pé. O tumulto no Saguão mal pudera ser controlado depois daquele número, e Harvey precisou de uns bons quinze minutos antes que a ordem fosse restaurada. E mesmo assim, eles estava inquietos ao começar a escrever seus votos, assoviando e soltando piadas. Kurt estava corado o tempo todo em que votava — em si mesmo, é claro — e Blaine apenas sentou-se ao seu lado com um sorriso no rosto, talvez orgulhoso de ter causado tudo isso.<p>

— A sua _cara, _Alice! — uivou Evan ao se pendurar no corrimão, seu gêmeo preso a ele.

— Sua cara estava tão quente que dava pra fritar ovo! — engasgou-se Ethan, sem fôlego.

— Nunca mais _ouse _fazer isso! — retrucou Kurt para todos eles. — Por toda a atenção em mim com aquela música maluca e aquela coreografia...

— Ah, você amou. — Reed sorriu, ganhando um olhar raivoso de seu melhor amigo. — Você até começou a dançar no final!

— A gente devia ter empurrado alguém quando o Blaine te inclinou! — exclamou David. — Talvez se ele te beijasse na frente de Harvey e Medel...

— A gente teria acabado no escritória da Ramsey, talvez? — retrucou Kurt, as orelhas ainda coradas.

— Mas teria valido _tanto _a pena... — arfou Wes, tentando parar de rir e inclinando-se contra o ombro de David, amassando o blazer. Isso causou uma nova rodada de risadas entre eles.

Kurt suspirou e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para Blaine que ainda estava segurando sua mão.

— Não acredito que Harvey e Medel se recusaram a anunciar os vencedores.

— Bom, teve _bastante _gente se apresentando desta vez, vai ser mais complicado contar os votos; e eles vão ter que levar em conta a opinião deles também... — Blaine sorriu. — Mas eles disseram que vão colocar os vencedores de noite no site da escola, na página da Feira dos Namorados.

— Espero ganhar um lugar — disse Reed humildemente. — Seria legal não ter que trabalhar durante a Feita.

— Pensando em convidar alguém? — Kurt sorriu maliciosamente para seu colega de quarto enquanto eles seguiam para seus quartos. Isso fez o outro garoto corar, sua resposta de "pensando..." quase inaudível.

— Honestamente não entendo o que você vê em Shane. — Blaine balançou a cabeça.

— Graças a Deus você não vê; seria preocupando do contrário. — Reed arqueou uma sobracelha. Ele seguiu para o quarto que dividia com Kurt, deixando o casal no corredor. Os gêmeos desapareceram de novo, talvez para aterrorizar o monitor, que estivera vivendo em relativa paz no final do corredor enquanto os conspiradores estava fora no encontro dos Warblers.

Wes e David caminharam para seu quarto, falando sobre como David estava planejando ir com Katherine à Feira, enquanto Wes estava planejando conseguir um encontro na feira mesmo. Ele tinha decidido superar Tabitha, que iria acompanhar Derek.. Isso agradava David, que nunca gostara muito da garota.

Eles ignoraram o som estridente costumeiro da televisão no quarto de Dwight; ele provavelmente estava tendo outra maratona — que era um pouco perturbadora de ouvir já que ele sabia todas as falas de quarto todos os episódios da Primeira Temporada de cor.

Kurt virou-se para Blaine, que sorriu.

— Então, Kurt Hummel... — murmurou Blaine, puxando-o um pouco mais perto. — Posso perguntar se você tem alguém em mente para convidar para a Feira do Dia dos Namorados? Sei que é um pouco precipitado, mas... — Ele sorriu.

O contratenor sorriu torto para ele.

— Primeiro você declara para todos os Warblers que você e eu estamos juntos, quase faz com que o Saguão exploda, ultrapassa vários limites pessoais, meus em particular... e agora você educadamente pergunta com quem eu vou à Feira. Certo, Blaine. Estou quase convencido em te dar um bolo.

Blaine riu.

— Você não está mesmo bravo, está?

— Um aviso teria sido bom — choramingou Kurt. — Mas eu disse _quase..._

Blaine inclinou-se o beijou. Kurt resistiu com grande esforço por quase um segundo antes de finalmente desistir e beijá-lo de volta. Blaine afastou-se levemente, ainda perto, os lábios a uma respiração de distância.

— Como está sua decisão agora?

— … um pouco distraída — admitiu Kurt, olhando para ele por cílios de veludo.

— Bom... — A respiração de Blaine flutuou em seu rosto, a mão presa firmemente nas suas costas, mantendo seus corpos grudados um ao outro enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-lo de novo...

… até que um grito de furar os tímpanos surgiu no quarto de Kurt.

— _Kurt!_

Kurt e Blaine correram porta adentro, e atrás deles houve mais passos no corredor, e repentinamente Wes e David quase bateram nos outros dois ao entrar.

— O que aconteceu? — Dwight arfou ao passar por eles, medalhões e seu spray nas mãos. — Quem gritou?

— Reed! — Kurt arfou, olhando para seu amigo, parado no seu lado do quarto. Ele estava parado, ileso, sem sangrar e genericamente em um pedaço. — O que foi? Por que você gritou?

Reed virou-se para eles, o rosto branco ao apontar com dedos trêmulos na direção da gaiola dourada que ficava no lado de Kurt do quarto.

A gaiola com a porta aberta, completamente vazia.

— Pavarotti... Ele sumiu!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas do capítulo<strong>_

_Fallin' for You, de Colbie Caillat  
><em>

_You Can, de David Archuleta  
><em>

_Love Like Woe, de The Ready Set  
><em>

_Let's Just Fall In Love Again, de Jason Castro  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>NT: finalmente esse capítulo acabou. Jesus, isso foi longo._

… _eu tenho que admitir. Eu estava sorrindo que nem uma louca enquanto traduzia Blaine serenando Kurt. Ah as coisas que eu faria se _eu _fosse o Kurt..._

_E novidade! Eu assisti High School Musical esses dias (eu estava tendo um dia ruim, ok?) e descobri que a tradução adequada para "lead" é "primeira voz". Disney é cultura, pessoal._

_Por sinal, eu não reli esse capítulo porque são duas e meia da manhã e eu _acabei _de terminar a tradução. Se eu tiver tempo amanhã — improvável — vou dar uma olhada. Meu trabalho está a toda, agora, então estou com pouco tempo =/ (Por sinal, eu tenho algumas PM para responder. Prometo que faço isso amanhã de noite – ou melhor, madrugada)._


	28. Episódio 21: Trocado parte 1

**Dalton**

**Episódio 21: Trocado — parte 01**

_Nota rápida: o fato de esse capítulo ser o 21 me fez terminar a tradução em meia hora. Vocês podem agradecer ao Ryan Murphy._

_E eu acho que sou profeta._

_E vocês não devem estar entendendo nada. Mas VINTE E UM!_

* * *

><p><em>Meu nome É Kurt. E esta é a Academia Dalton.<em>

_Imagino que as coisas devam seguir tranquilamente até o Dia dos Namorados?_

_Quem em sana consciência gostaria de fazer o Dia dos Namorados uma ocasião ainda pior do que já é?_

… _finja que eu eu nunca perguntei isso e amaldiçoei a coisa toda._

* * *

><p>Kurt estava voltando para Windsor depois de outra falsa sessão de estudo com Logan. Eles não tinham feito quase nada — durara apenas meia hora, ambos falando sobre coisas neutras, como o decisivo nível de estresse que estava recaindo sobre todos os Warblers conforma a Feira se aproximava. Sobre como so professores estavam entrando no espírito e convidando outras escolas para visitarem. E, é claro, como a rivalidade das Casas chegava a um nível extremo já que cada casa lutava para garantir as melhores barracas na feira.<p>

Os dois conversavam como se representantes na linha de batalha, negociando entre si quanta informação estavam dispostos a divulgarem. Não havia muito para dividir, mas Kurt podia afirmar que ele ficava por perto mais pelo bem estar de Logan do que o seu próprio. Já fazia um tempinho desde que as lições começaram e todo o tempo, ele vira Logan permanecer relativamente calmo.

Isso tinha que ser uma das razões para ele estar lá, afinal. Para garantir que Logan não chegasse perto demais do limite.

— Mas você está dando conta de tudo...? — perguntara Logan casualmente aquela tarde. — Você tem que lidar com todas as preparações acontecendo por toda a parte, e ao mesmo tempo tem a pressão xtra de ser um dos escolhidos para as primeiras vozes.

Harvey e Medel tinham mantido sua palavra. Pouco depois dos duelos, os resultados foram postados online para a grande exultação de todos. Houve uma comoção que surgiu quando todos descobriram que uma combinação ímpar fora escolhida: Blaine, Kurt, Reed e Logan tinham todos sido escolhidos, e enquanto isso fora previsível, o fator definitivo era que ninguém sabia quem cantaria com quem.

Isso tinha positivamente aterrorizado Reed — que sabia que ele acabaria cantando com Logan se os diretores escolhessem juntar Kurt e Blaine para o dueto.

Kurt respondera a Logan:

— Cantar na primeira voz nunca é uma pressão extra para mim; persegui essa posição por tento demais. Eu até diria que é um _presente. — _Ao que Logan apenas rira e acenara com a cabeça.

Ele e Kurt não tinham cantando juntos desde aquele primeiro dia, e isso nunca havia sido mencionado. Logan não trazia o assunto dos duetos à tona, e quando ele fez agora, foi para dizer:

— Sabe, Reed devia começar a vir praticar. Ou ele também tem medo de mim?

— Acho que ele por ter medo por algumas razões óbvias. — Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha. — E ele fosse se encontrar com você, seria em algum lugar público, como o Saguão.

— Suponho que sim — concordou Logan. — Você e ele se dão bem?

— Bem demais.

— Pode dizer para ele que não apresento ameaça nenhuma, então — riu-se Logan. – E que, mesmo que Medel não tenha oficialmente declarado quem canta com quem, realmente temos que começar a ensaiar. Como você e Blaine estão indo?

— Ensaiamos sempre que temos tempo livre — respondeu Kurt sutilmente. — Estamos testando a paciências dos Windsors. Eles só vão aturar ouvir nossa lista de duetos um número de vezes. Acho que Wes já sabe cada palavra de cor.

Logan inclinou-se para trás, os braços cruzados com um sorriso malicioso.

— E falando em testar paciências... o Pavarotti ainda está causando confusão?

O olhar irritado de Kurt apenas o fez rir mais.

A verdade era que mesmo que o rouxinol _estivesse _no quarto de Kurt, tecnicamente não era sua falta que as portas de janelas da Casa Windsor estivessem fechadas à ferro por mais de uma semana. Cada pedacinho de espaço e buraca por onde o pássaro poderia escapar havia sido lacrada — dando a impressão de que mesmo que o ilustre Pavarotti tivesse fugido de sua gaiola, ele ainda não estava preparado para abandonar Windsor.

Mais que um garoto o havia visto voando por arcadas sem portas, em cima de corrimões e vigas, e bisbilhotando curiosamente o que estava acontecendo na Casa Windsor, fazendo um trabalho muito melhor em tomar conta de tudo do que Charlie conseguia. Incidentalmente, o monitor continuou a ficar obtuso que o pássaro estava solto — Wes e David estavam certo que seria o inferno se Charlie descobrisse que o rouxinol premiado estava vagando por Windsor sem ninguém ter uma ideia de como botar ele de volta na gaiola.

Eles tentavam, é claro. E ainda assim não houvera resultados positivos. Kurt pensara que não faria mal contar para Logan, afinal era ele quem supostamente estava cuidando do pássaro (até onde os professores sabiam) e ele ainda surtar se algo acontecesse com Pavarotti, especialmente se ele tivesse alguma chance de recuperá-lo e não a aproveitasse.

— É um desastre depois do outro... mas pelo menos enquanto ainda estiver esse frio, temos uma desculpa para deixar todas as portas e janelas fechadas.

Logan assentiu.

— Bom, se Windsor tem tudo sob controle...

— Windsor nunca está no controle.

Uma risada saiu do outro garoto.

— Verdade. Mas o ambiente deve ser mais relaxado que aqui em Stuart.

— Já consideraram cortar um pouco na aterrorizante quantidade de café, então? — Kurt fez uma careta, lembrando-se da cozinha.

Logan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso vindo do cara que é inundado por café toda manhã?

Kurt o encarou.

— Como você sabe sobre isso?

— Aqueles gêmeos de vocês certamente têm assunto. — Logan sorriu. — Sei que as ações deles deles pode deixar as coisas um pouco tensas para você em Windsor. Como você está lidando com as aulas?

Kurt apenas suspirou e indicou seus livros.

— Estou começando a achar só consegui a média de 90 nas avaliações por causa do estudo maníaco e ajuda combinada de Blaine e dos outros. Estou de novo no nível que é considerado "na média" para Dalton de novo.

— Pelo menos você não está reprovando. — Logan sorriu. — E ainda estou te ajudando com Murdoch.

— É, vamos todos beijar o chão que Murdoch anda. — Kurt revirou os olhos. E então ele se levantou e colocou os livros na mala. — Já que a conversa terminou seu ciclo, acho que é hora de eu ir embora.

Logan parecia apenas levemente desapontado.

— Você não vai ter que fazer isso por muito mais tempo. Vão sair do seu pé logo.

Era verdade. Kurt tinha apenas alguns poucos dias antes que a condição de "aulas re reforço" fosse abolida. Ele pensou sobre isso enquanto afastava-se da Casa Stuart, e percebeu que não achava que passando esse tempo em Stuart era completamente abominável. E, verdade seja dita, parecia ser mais terapeútico para Logan do que útil para seus estudos.

Até os Warblers tinham notado uma distinta mudança na compostura do Monitor de Stuart, como ele parecia mais amável e — choque! — _amigável, _as as pessoas tinham muita pouca dúvida do motivo.

Kurt exalou, fumaça saindo de seus lábios, enquanto ele caminhava pelo campus e mantinha-se no caminho de pedra em um esforço para não sujar seus sapatos. Ele estava falhando belamente.

Foi então que ele ouviu uma voz.

— Kurt! Ei, ei, Kurt, peraí!

Ele virou-se e viu Bailey correndo até ele, sorrindo. Ele ainda estava com aqueles fones de ouvido, a música tão alta que, quando ele alcançou ele, Kurt quase conseguia entender a letra que estava saindo deles.

— Bailey. O que foi?

Arfando da corrida, Bailey estendeu um caderno.

— Você esqueceu isso no quarto do Logan.

Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha ao aceitar o caderno.

— Logan sempre faz outros fazerem o trabalho para ele?

— Ele vinha atrás de você, mas achei que não seria muito adequado se ele aparecesse correndo até de você quando você está tão perto de Windsor. — Bailey sorriu. — Ele concordou. Seu dormitório é bem zangadinho, e eles não teriam roubado Pavarotti se não estivesse particularmente infelizes.

Kurt o encarou.

— E... você não se importa com isso?

— Pavarotti é refém de guerra e a gente sabe que não vai conseguir ele de volta a não ser que alguém tão cara de pau quanto vocês tenha a coragem de vir resgatar ele. — Bailey colocou as mãos nos bolsos e pareceu um pouco desconfortável. — Na verdade, eu queria perguntar algo. A gente nunca conversa então achei que agora seria uma boa hora.

Kurt levantou suas sobrancelhas, dizendo-lhe para continuar, e Bailey deu de ombros.

— Espero que isso não soe estranho nem nada mas... você e Logan... oficialmente _nada _ali, certo?

— Estou com o Blaine — disse Kurt com finalidade.

— Ah, bom. — Bailey parecia aliviado. Ele viu a expressão questionadora de Kurt e ficou envergonhado. — Ah, não, nada como isso, Deus, não, mas eu só.. sabe... Eu sei que você e Blaine estão... E com todos os problemas com Logan e Blaine ano passado... então eu fiquei preocupado que...

— Muitas pessoas passam tempo demais se preocupando com esses dois — disse Kurt finalmente, franzindo os olhos.

— Com motivo, te garanto — replicou Bailey. — Porque não foi bullying na verdade, a pior parte, foi tratado como "instigamento de conflito" e "abuso físico" em território escolar. Blaine tinha a auto-defesa em seu favor e foi só por isso que ele não foi expulso. Mas por Logan, Ramsey pôs ele pra fora. O Sr. Wright teve que interferir para que ele ficasse, e ele estava de volta à Stuart logo logo...

— E a terceira pessoa envolvida?

Bailey parecia surpreso que Kurt soubesse tanto.

— Ele poderia ter ficado também, não estava com tantos problemas como Logan... — Bailey parecia desconfortável. — Mas ele ficou com medo... foi embora e não voltou.

Kurt agora parecia apenas intrigado.

— Então você sabe o que aconteceu? Tudo?

— Acho que só o lado de Stuart das coisas. — Bailey deu de ombros, as mãos nos bolsos. — Mas se você quer saber a história toda, vai ter que perguntar direto pro Logan e pro Blaine.

— Bom, ele não vão dizer. — Kurt revirou os olhos. — Eles só falam sobre isso, ou um com o outro, na verdade, quando não estou por perto. Já escutei eles discutirem sem saberem que eu estava por perto vezes o bastante.

— Ei, isso é uma coisa boa — disse Bailey, sorrindo um pouco. — Pelo menos você sabe que eles não vão te arrastar pra briga deles. Mas eu achei que Blaine e Logan estavam se dando melhor agora?

Kurt tinha que concordar com isso. Eles certamente ainda trocavam palavras com certa hostilidade na atmosfera, mas não era nem um pouco parecido com quando ele os vira sibilando um para o outro por entre os lábios.

— Gosto de pensar que eles estavam fazendo algum progresso em... não sei, superar? — Ele revirou os olhos, voltando a caminhar até Windsor.

Bailey surgiu ao seu lado, e disse:

— Mas você está bem? Isso não te estressa?

— Estou estressado o bastante – respondeu Kurt. — Entre ficar entre os dois para que não se matem e as aulas, e os Warblers e a _feira _por aí...

— Pra que você está preocupado com a feira? Você não vai trabalhar — zombou Bailey.

— É aberta ao público. O qual, comigo cantando primeira voz, vai ser o _meu _público adorador, e tenho que garantir que estou adequadamente preparado para me apresentar na frente deles. — Kurt sorriu torto, fazendo Bailey rir.

— Então é verdade — disse ele quase pesarosamente. — Você _é _um pouco diva.

— Não tinha ficado óbvio? — riu-se Kurt.

— Ah, bom, Logan precisa de alguém com muita personalidade que arrisque retrucar, e Blaine precisa de alguém que ature as mudanças de humor dele... — Bailey sorriu. — Apresentação interessante, por sinal. Gostei bastante. Você também, pelo visto.

— Quando à _isso, _ainda vai ter revanche — replicou Kurt, lembrando da dança no Saguão dos Warblers e ficando vermelho. Eles pararam de caminhar quase na entrada de Windsor.

Bailey assentiu e disse:

— Bom, aqui é o meu limite. — Ele olhou para Kurt seriamente. — Escute... só tome cuidado, ok? É bom ver que Blaine está feliz de novo com você, e também não gosto da situação de você ter que lidar com a obsessão de Logan. Mas acho que seria ótimo se você tentasse ajudá-lo um pouco.

— Se ele continuar calmo, não vão ter problemas — respondeu Kurt simplesmente. — Se ele passar do limite, dou um basta.

— Não tenho dúvidas.

Ele e Bailey se despediram, e Kurt pensou sobre Bailey — ele era o único Stuart que realmente fizera questão de falar com ele, e calorosamente, ainda por cima. Os outros Stuarts Warblers eram gente boa no Saguão, mas fora de lá e dentro de Stuart, Kurt conseguia sentir a exatidão da edução que eles lhe davam.

Ele sabia que as ações amigáveis de Bailey lhe trariam problemas em Stuart. Kurt já entreouvira eles falando sobre Bailey duas vezes, sugerindo por um tom sutil de seriedade que ele deveria se mudar para Windsor. Bailey não tinha se importado, mas Kurt podia dizer que entre as rivalidades entre as casas, Bailey estava caminhando numa linha fina.

E como todos os outros, ele agia como se tivesse conhecimento de algumas coisas das quais Kurt ainda não tinha a menor ideia. Ele virou a cabeça e assistiu Bailey voltando para Stuart por alguns momentos. Talvez Blaine, Logan e os Windsors não planejavam falar com ele sobre essas coisas, mas talvez ele pudesse dar um jeito de fazer Bailey lhe contar a história.

Kurt abriu as portas da Casa Windsor. A atmosfera que o recebeu era nuclear.

— _FECHA A PORTA!_

Ele imediatamente fechou as postas com força e uma debandada de garotos saíram da cozinha, perseguindo o encrenqueiro amarelinho que estivera assolando a casa. Pavarotti voou suavemente sobre a cabeça deles e pousou no corrimão do andar superior.

Alguns deles estavam armados com redes, mas como a Casa Windsor correndo à todo favor na preparação das barracas para a feira do Dia dos Namorados, a casa estava equipada com todo tipo de material que eles usaram na construção. Kurt viu alguns deles acenando longas pranchas de madeira.

— Vocês vão matar esse pássaro! — gritou Kurt para os garotos enquanto eles corriam escada acima, Wes e David correndo com redes e os gêmeos pulando dois degraus pro vez na escadaria pulando na frente deles.

— Eu pego! — gritou Dwight do andar superior e golpeou selvagemente o pássaro no corrimão.

— Dwight, tome cuidado! Não esmague ele! — arfou David.

Pavarotti, por outro lado, não parecia muito preocupado — possivelmente já acostumado à comoção de Windsor —, mas levantou voo assim que Dwight o alcançou. Ele pousou em uma das vigas do telhado, e olhou para os garotos abaixo dele como se divertido e curioso.

Kurt riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Ele é bem mais esperto que muita gente nessa casa. — Enquanto ele seguiu para cima, ele adicionou: — Cadê o Blaine?

— No quarto, cantando, pra variar um pouco — grunhiu Wes, encarando malevolamente o passado que previamente tinha voado pelo seu quarto. Pavarotti permanecia desafetado pelas expressão assassinas dos ocupantes da casa.

Kurt subiu as escadas e disse:

— Vocês talvez devessem dar uma acalmada. Charlie vai voltar qualquer minuto, e ele vai querer saber o que vocês estão o que vocês estão aprontando dessa vez.

— Esse pássaro dá mais trabalho do que compensa — resmungou Wes.

Dwight, porém, notou que enquanto Kurt sumiu pelo corredor do segundo andar, Pavarotti o observou. E alguns momentos depois de Kurt desaparecer, o pássaro seguiu pelo mesmo corredor até também desaparecer.

Kurt foi para sue quarto e encontrou pinturas de Reed _em toda parte. _Telas, tinta guache, tinta óleo, cavaletes — o quarto parecia ter sido atingido por uma granada de arte. Isso sinalizou a bandeira vermelha imediatamente — especialmente quando Reed parecia ter quebrado a regra cardinal — não deixe _nada _disso invadir o lado de Kurt do quarto.

Infelizmente, Kurt viu que dois ou três pergaminhos de papel pesado cobertos com tinta aquarela estavam no canto da sua mesa. Ele prensou os dedos na ponte do nariz em uma tentativa de permanecer calmo. Ele tentou com muito força lembrar-se que Reed estava sobre pressão com a futura Noite dos Pais que fora marcada para acontecer pouco depois do Dia dos namorados, e que Reed aparentemente iria apresentar outra exibição.

Dalton estava exibindo seus melhores talentos para os pais, doadores e membros do conselho e Reed, infelizmente, agora estava dividido entre os Warblers e suas pinturas. Kurt sugerira que ele apenas usasse o que já tinha pronto, mas Reed quase teve um infarto. Para começar, a maioria das suas obras ainda estava na galeria do Upper West Side esperando por compradores. Segundo, Reed não podia _não _apresentar coisas novas quando sua mãe prometera vir para a Noite dos Pais e ela estaria esperando uma apresentação ainda melhor que da última vez.

"Melhor" em arte poderia ser subjetivo, mas a definição de Reed para "melhor" era algo que fizesse sua mãe feliz o bastante para não mencionar sua presença nos Warblers de novo. Portanto, obras novas.

Kurt ergueu os olhos.

— Reed.

Sem resposta.

O garoto, em um macacão coberto de tinta, estava deitado em sua própria cama branca sem qualquer preocupação absoluta em estar sujando a colcha de tinta ou não. Era incrível como Reed podia aguentar todo aquele branco no quarto quando metade do tempo ele pintava as coisas, que acabavam parecendo como uma pintura de Picasso.

— Reed? — repetiu Kurt mais firmemente desta vez.

Ainda sem resposta. Reed estava deitado de bruços na cama, os olhos escarlate e inchados. Ele tinha um "livro" brilhoso (isto é, um álbum de modelos) aberto na sua frente. Era novo, então provavelmente viera de qualquer lugar onde sua mãe estivera por último — Milão. Reed estava brutalmente virando as belas páginas com modelos sorridentes e vestimenta cegante, e cobrindo cada página com post-its sobre as roupas.

Depois de assisti-lo arruinar aproximadamente cinco belamente fotografadas páginas, Kurt franziu os olhos.

— Reed...? O que você está fazendo...?

Outro severo virar de página. Outro post-it.

— … escolhendo minhas roupas de shows de moda.

— … Reed, tem cinco post-its por página.

— É, bem, eu quero tudo. — Outro frustrado post-it. — Quero usar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Quem liga? Não é como se eu fosse com alguém à estúpida feira. — Página. Post-it. — Estúpida feira. — Post-it. E então mais um.

Kurt suspirou e cuidadosamente caminhou até ele, cuidadosamente puxando-o para longe dos livros. O Dia dos Namorados nem chegara ainda e já estava dando trabalho.

— Vamos... vamos, Reed...

Reed estava completamente mole — ele nem protestou quando Kurt o arrancou da cama. Mas Kurt estralou a língua impacientemente e seu amigo pelo menos caminhou com ele até se jogar no sofá. Kurt sentou-se empertigadamente ao seu lado, jogando sua bolsa onde não fosse tocar nas pinturas.

— Você tem que se acalmar — disse ele sem preâmbulo.

— Tentei ligar, mas deu na caixa postal, _Oi, aqui e o Shane e provavelmente estou fazendo algo mais importante do que falar com você, então deixa uma mensagem..._

— A caixa postal dele não é assim. Blaine sempre liga pra ele.

— Tá! É só que... ele disse que eu se eu ligasse ele estaria aqui num instante! E ele não está atendendo! — Reed abraçou o travesseiro. — Você não pode me culpar por ficar um pouco desapontato. É tão errado querer passar _um, _só _um _dia dos Namorados com alguém porque eu tenho sentimentos um pouco mais profundos que amizade? — reclamou Reed. — Só pra, não sei... ver o que é toda essa folia que todo mundo faz?

Kurt grunhiu em desespero.

— É um feriado comercial, Reed. Pensei que você de todas as pessoas saberia disso. É só uma fabricação. Se você quer sair com alguém que gosta, não precisa ser em tal dia.

— Mas você ainda vai passar a maior parte do dia com o Blaine. — Reed arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Kurt ajeitou-se, corando um pouco.

— Isso... enquanto é verdade... não é do que eu estou falando. — Ele fuzilou Reed com os olhos quando ele começou a rir. Kurt virou-se para ele e disse: — Você vai ficar bem. Independente de Shane atender o telefone ou não, você vai ficar bem. Além do que, você pode estar se apressando um pouco aqui.

— Do que você tá falando? — perguntou Reed ao se reencostar no sofá.

— Bom, sem ofensa, mas você mesmo disse que ainda está um pouco confuso. — Kurt o encarou com uma expressão murcha de dúvida. — E todo mundo de sã consciência questiona você escolher Shane. Você e ele são basicamente completamente opostos.

— Não me sinto confuso quando olho para ele.

Kurt arqueou as sobrancelhas com o tom. Reed estava encarando as duas pinturas no canto do quarto. Uma era uma bagunça de cores, e a outra a silhueta de uma pessoa, cercada por matizes suaves que seguiam para cima em espirais.

— … eu queria saber por quê. É como se todas as vozes na minha mente se calassem. — Reed olhou para suas mãos. Seu telefone estava ali. Sem mensagens. — … mas acho que você tem razão... talvez seja um pouco... precipitado. E... estou me estressando demais.

Kurt o avaliou e o acotovelou gentilmente.

— Você realmente gosta tando assim daquele pirralho de cabelo cacheado?

— Se eu disser que não, seria convincente? — Reed lançou-lhe um sorriso dolorido. — Porque tentei me dizer isso no espelho um milhão de vezes. Não convenci nem a minha mesmo.

— Certo... mas Blaine e eu vamos com vocês. Você sempre se mete em acidentes, e ele é um acidente esperando para acontecer.

— Tenho que conseguir falar com ele antes. — Reed encarou seu celular. — Ele não vai voltar para Dalton sem nenhuma boa razão. É melhor que eu dê uma para ele.

— Por que o Shane _não _está te enchendo o saco o dia inteiro, afinal...? — perguntou-se Kurt em voz alta. — Imaginei que aquele perseguidorzinho perguntaria se soubesse algo sobre a feira, mas até Blaine não consegue falar com ele...

* * *

><p>— Finalmente! — Blaine encarou janela afora, o telefone no ouvido. — O que você estava fazendo? Eu estava prestes a ir até aí e ver se você quebrou o braço pra valer desta vez.<p>

A risada no outro lado da linha era jovem e sem fôlego.

_ — Ah, cara, foi mal, eu... bem, eu tava ocupado._

— Me diga que você vão destruiu algo de novo aí, Shane.

— _Estou destruindo minha fraqueza, mas só isso. — _Blaine quase podia ouvi-lo sorrir.

— O que você quer dizer?

— _Estou... me curando. — _Shane abafou uma risada. — _Estou me dando terapia física. Quero ser capaz de andar e talvez até correr quando aquela feira da sua escola chegar._

— O quê? — perguntou Blaine incredulamente. — Olha, você tem certeza que deveria estar fazendo isso? Pode se machucar ainda mais, precisa de tempo pra se curar.

— _Olha, eu danço, estou na melhor forma da minha vida se desconsiderarmos o acidentes... eu consigo dar conta. Blaine, não _tem jeito _de eu acompanhar Reed na feira com muleta. De jeito nenhum. Então estou ignorando meu telefone, me focando em melhorar, e andando por aí e tal. — _O som de algo de metal fazendo em madeira. Poderia ser sido uma muleta entrando em contato com um sofá Austríaco clássico. Blaine fez uma careta quando alguém bateu na sua porta. Ele cruzou o quarto para atendê-la. — _E sim, talvez eu ainda não tenha pergunta pra ele se ele quer ir comigo, mas quando eu estiver confiante na minha condição física, vou encher o saco dele até o inferno até que ele concorde. Estou falando de encher o celular dele de mensagens e ligações até que exploda ou algo assim. Ele vai ter que dizer sim nem que seja só pra me fazer calar a boca._

— Eu não duvidaria disso. — Blaine arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto abrir a porta, e encontrou Kurt ali como sempre, sorrindo para ele. Blaine sorriu em retorno e saiu do caminho para que ele pudesse entrar enquanto dizia para Shane: — Olha, você pode ao menos me prometer que não vai exagerar? Lembra daquela vez que você queria garantir que estava perfeito para uma apresentação e quebrou o espelho da sala de dança?

— _Continuo afirmando que foi um acidente e os espelhos não deveriam estar ali._

— Sim, porque culpar objetos inanimados é sempre uma forma de se safar. Tenho que ir. Kurt chegou.

— _Bom, não me deixe interromper a sessão de apaixonada agarração de vocês._

_ — Tchau, _Shane...

— _Vocês vão ir além de beijos logo, certo? Não vão ficar nesse nível pré-jurássico para sempre, certo?_

Blaine revirou os olhos e desligou. Kurt estava olhando para ele com surpresa.

— Era o Shane?

— É. — Blaine guardou o celular e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele se inclinou e beijou Kurt. Assim que eles se afastaram, Kurt disse:

— Ele finalmente atendeu o telefone?

— Sim, mas a situação é tão ruim quando eu imaginei... — Blaine o puxou mais perto.

— Sangue, destruição e ossos quebrados? — Kurt beijou-o mais um pouco.

— Pelo menos ele está respirando...

A conversa dissolveu-se em beijos calorosos e toques que vagueavam além da roupa — respiração quente e lábios que percorriam pele aquecida. Kurt tremeu quando sua camiseta ergueu-se apenas o suficiente para expor aquele risco de pele em sua cintura pelo qual os dedos de Blaine estavam trilhando.

— Hm... tanto ensaio hoje a noite, então... — sussurrou Blaine contra os lábios de Kurt enquanto Kurt inclinou-se contra a mão de Blaine na suas costas. Eles normalmente não deixavam os hormônios tomá-los completamente com todas as coisas que eles tinham para fazer, mas Kurt não estava prestes a desistir disso aqui.

— Pare de falar, por favor... — repreendeu Kurt suavemente enquanto Blaine tocou a pulsação em seu pescoço sutilmente com os lábios. — Você está acabando com o clima...

— Só comentando... — murmurou Blaine contra a pele de Kurt. — Era você que estava preocupado com os pares... e Haver e Medel disseram para se preparar para _qualquer coisa..._

— Hm... estamos preparados, eu acho... — Kurt inclinou-e para trás para que deitasse sobre as almofadas do sofá, e Blaine o seguiu, deitando-se sobre ele para que seus lábios se tocassem de novo. Blaine prensou-se contra Kurt, uma mão segurando a cabeça do outro garoto enquanto eles se beijavam profundamente. Então, quando seus pensamentos estavam começando a ficar nebulosos, tomados por toque e calor...

… um suave pio soou sobre suas cabeças.

Os dois congelaram.

O pio retornou.

Kurt girou os olhos arregalados até que estivesse olhando por sobre o ombro de Kurt para ver que nas costas do sofá, no ponto mais alto da rasa arcada, estava um passarinho amarelo.

— … oh meu Deus.

— Me diga que não é... — Blaine fechou os olhos sem se mover ou virar.

— Ele tá perto o bastante para pular no seu ombro — sussurrou Kurt, sem tirar os olhos do curioso rouxinol.

— Droga, Pavarotti... — Blaine ameaçou se mover, mas Kurt segurou seu braço.

— Shh! — sibilou ele. — Vai assustar ele.

— Não podemos pegar ele de mãos vazias de qualquer jeito...! — sibilou Blaine em resposta. — Como ele entrou aqui afinal?

— Provavelmente voou quando eu entrei — respondeu Kurt, as mãos coçando para pegar o passarinho de onde ele estava no momento envaidecendo-se como se não ligasse para nada. Os olhos de Kurt vagaram pelo quarto, procurando por algo que ele pudesse usar para pegar o pássaro, improvável como fosse, e então viu que a janela de Blaine estava aberta. — A janela.

Blaine olhou para ela.

— Esqueci de fechar antes de te deixar entrar.

— Ele vai fugir.

— No três... eu vou fechar a janela, você corre pra porta e chama os outros, só cuide pra ele não sair. Pelo menos temos ele preso aqui no meu quarto.

O pássaro apenas piou.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam — e pularam para direções contrárias do sofá. Pavarotti voou rápido para cima, começando o que seria a caçada mais inútil da noite, culminando na quase completa destruição do quarto de Blaine.

* * *

><p>— Certo, ouvimos que todos vocês estão preocupados com a nossa falta de foco na feira — disse Harvey ao entrar no saguão quase deserto. Todos os outros tinham sido liberados. Os únicos que ainda estavam ali eram os quatro garotos escolhidos para liderarem na apresentação da Feira, e o par reserva, os gêmeos. — Mas quero que todos vocês saibam que é porque essa apresentação é quase rotina para vocês. Não tem muita pressão como as Regionais ou a Noite dos Pais requerem, e queremos vocês focados nisso. Além do mais, temos completa confiança nas habiliades dos nossos quatro líderes... — Harvey acenou para Blaine, Logan, Kurt e Reed com a cabeça, todos sentados juntos. — E seus substitutos. — Ele assentiu para os gêmeos, que sorriram abertamente. Eles tinham sido classificados logo depois dos outros quatro na votação.<p>

Medem falou de onde estava sentada no piano, sorrindo para o quarteto:

— Selecionamos pares assim como uma lista de músicas que vocês podem escolher.

Kurt olhou para Blaine orgulhosamente. Kurt praticamente assombrara a diretora soltando dicas de músicas que ele e Blaine já estavam ensaiando. Ele tinha pouca dúvida de que Blaine e ele acabariam com aquele tal dueto da lista. Não tinha jeito de ele abrir mão daquela música em particular — era perfeita para os dois e eles tinham trabalhado duro.

Harvey assentiu para os quatro garotos e olhou para a partitura.

— Certo então. Como o primeiro par temos os nossos costumeiros solistas, e o segundo par são os nossos novatos...

— Espere. — Kurt ficou rígido antes que conseguisse se controlar. — O que você quiser dizer, o primeiro par são os costumeiros solistas e o segundo são os novatos?

As bocas dos gêmeos se abriram em choque. Harvey tirou os óculos de leitura e olhou para Kurt, incerto de como tomar sua reação.

— Não acho que posso ser mais claro. Os dois primeiros serão Logan e Blaine. Você e Reed serão o outro par.

Kurt olhou para Blaine com olhos arregalados e Logan parecia surpreso. Reed imediatamente ficou inquieto, remexendo as mãos enquanto Blaone e Logan agora se olhavam com longos olharem frios.

— É a escolha óbvia — continuou Harvey, perguntando-se porque tinha que explicar isso. — Logan e Blaine têm mais experiência, então vão conseguir trabalhar juntos com mais facilidade. Kurt e Reed já provaram sua excelência juntos no Festival de Inverno e naquela incrivelmente heterodoxa apresentação de trcida durante o jogo de futebol...

Kurt afuntou no seu assento parecendo um pouco trêmulo. Reed olhou para ele, suspirando:

— Não me leve a mal, estou _extremamente _aliviado de não estar com Logan, mas isso... — ele olhou para Blaine e Logan, que estavam rígidos em seus assentos, claramente perdidos em pensamento — ... é meio ruim.

— Ruim? — Kurt encarou seu amigo, a palavra saindo em um sibilo entre seus dentes. — Ruim é a queda da Beyoncé durante um espetáculo. Estamos falando de _que porra _como Lady Gaga não poder ser eleita como a Melhor Nova Artista nos Grammys aqui. — Ele virou-se para os dois sentados ao seu lado.

Blaine raramente protestava o julgamente de Harvey e Medel, mas ele não se moveu quando Medel entregou a lista de músicas que ele e Logan deveriam considerar para o dueto. Foi Logan quem se inclinou para pegar a lista com um sorriso para Medel, que olhou para eles confusamente. Kurt cuidadosamente pegou a folha de Medel, segurando-a entre os dedos como se não estivesse pronto para sujar suas mãos com ela.

Medel olhou para eles profundamente, e então olhou para Harvey, que reconhecia desconforto quando o via, e sabia que essa reação deveria ter sido esperada.

— Entendo que vocês pudessem estar esperando outra coisa — disse ele, olhando-os —, mas acreditamos que nossa seleção de pares é justa. — Ele virou-se para olhar para Logan e Blaine. — E entendo que todos nessa sala estão perfeitamente cientes dos problemas que você e Logan possam ter tido no passado — a sala estava virtualmetne ácida nesse ponto —, mas parte de estar no mesmo time significa superar suas diferenças. Se você e Blaine não conseguirem trabalhar juntos nisso aqui, então não conseguiram trabalhar juntos nos Warblers como deveriam. Ignorar um ao outro durante apresentações pode funcinar para vocÊs, mas vão ter que se comunicar aqui. Deem um jeito com isso aqui.

— E Logan, Kurt. — Medel sorriu em descpulas. — Sei que vocês dois soam excelentes juntos, mas desde que a Feira é aberta ao público e ainda não termos nada pronto para as Regionais, queremos ficar com vocês na reserva.

— Espere... — falou Blaine enquanto Kurt sentiu o sangue sumir do seu rosto. — O que você quer dizer, Logan e Kurt?

— Eles... nunca cantaram juntos antes — disse Reed com uma risada curta e nervosa.

Os gêmeos imediatamente olharam para Logan que, para variar, parecia um pouco preocupado. Medel sorriu um pouco, incerta do que estava acontecendo, mas disse:

— Já ouvi Kurt e Logan cantarem antes. Estou tentando ajudar Logan um pouco... ele não parecia estar muito bem depois do feriado. Pedi a Kurt pra nos ajudar com um dueto e... — Ela remexeu as mãos com uma risada curta. — Eles foram impressionantes. Não é nada como quando você canta com ele, Blaine, e nada como quando você canta com Reed. É... interessante.

— Interessante como? — perguntaram os gêmeos com sorrisos congelados.

— Disse para eles que há a possibilidades de eles se apresentarem juntos nas Regionais — respondeu Medel.

Reed afundou a cabeça nas mãos. Blaine olhou para Kurt, que estava encarando o chão com uma intensidade que poderia tacar fogo no lugar. Logan o encarou, e então a expressão surpresa de Blaine, e então virou-se para Medel.

— Mas de qualquer jeito, _eles _não vai cantar juntos desta vez. Eu e Blaine vamos. — Ele sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso composto que convencia professores e pais em qualquer lugar. — Não deve haver problema então, já que Blaine e eu já cantamos juntos no passado.

Harvey conhecia Logan bem demais para cair por aquele sorriso. Ele já o vira uma vez antes, usado em uma ocasião em que ele e Blaine estavam envolvidos, mas a terceira pessoa não era Kurt. E Harvey sabia que ele estava lidando com outro barril de pólvora. A questão era se eles conseguiriam ou não superar isso para se apresentarem decentemente, não importa qual fossem os pares.

Ele franziu os olhos para o grupo.

— ... eu gostaria que vocês preparassem uma demonstração para amanhã.

Todos eles o encaram.

— A-Amanhã? — gaguejou Reed.

— Sim, amanhã. — Harvey os encarou com frieza. — Vocês têm as músicas, o tempo, e sabem com quem vão cantar. A maioria das músicas nas litas já estão no repertório, então podem escolher outros membros quaisquer para cantarem backup. Amanhã é tempo mais que suficiente para uma curta demonstração. Só para vermos o que vocês conseguem fazer.

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: (a tradutora falando aqui) eu gostaria de deixar claro que o que foi feito aqui no final, com Harvey e Medel colocando Blaine e Logan cantando juntos, foi anti-ético e antiprofissional, considerando que ambos sabem o que aconteceu no passado e as consequências que essa ação pode trazer. Poderia ser até perigoso. Mas eu não posso mudar a tradução, então...<br>_

* * *

><p><em>NT.: desculpas pela demora. Meu trabalho está corrido e os ensaios para a apresentação do final de ano do meu sapateado já começaram, então tenho menos tempo livre. Além do mais, teve um verão fora de hora aqui no meu estado e, como eu tenho pressão baixa, a temperatura alta repentina meio que mexeu com o meus sistema imunológico. Nada sério, mas tira toda a vontade de viver._

_O capítulo não foi editado porque eu estou no meio de um riot no Tumblr mas queria postar isso aqui._

_Como vou viajar semana que vem no feriado, o capítulo provavelmente só vêm segunda ou terça, depende de quanto tempo livre eu tiver até quinta à noite, quando saio de viagem._

_Maaaaaas, como eu sou a garota dos spoilers, tenho uma novidade para vocês que pode compensar pela demora: nessa quarta, às nove da noite (horário de Brasília) vão ser liberadas as primeiras músicas da quarta temporada de Glee! Eu não sei onde, mas tenho certeza que dá pra achar no Google =D_

_E respondo às mensagens amanhã. Estou em poucas condições de falar adequadamente agora.  
><em>

_VINTE E UM!  
><em>


	29. Episódio 21: Trocado parte 2

**Dalton**

**Episódio 21: Trocado — parte 02**

* * *

><p>Windsor era uma zona de desastre — pedaços de barracas e banners e utensílios para a Feira estavam espalhados por todos o dormitório. Garotos corriam para cima e para baixo dos corredores, carregando materiais para os barracas e o som de constante construção e trabalho estavam por toda parte.<p>

Charlie trabalhava sem descansar, cuidando de tudo. Ele olhou para a prancheta onde todos os garotos tinham listado suas aprovações de barracas para a feira e analisou o progresso.

— Olhe, Drew, tem certeza que isso está certo? — ele perguntou para o garoto em um avental de laboratório. — Você não pode _realmente _estar vendendo uma poção do amor.

— Tecnicamente é uma _sérum _de amor — corrigiu o químico, erguendo os óculos. — Feromônios e outras substâncias que podem produzir moderada euforia combinadas em um único soto! Será efetivo, confie em mim. Vai ser o top da feira.

— Contanto que não _exploda _antes que você conseguia ajeitar suas coisas... — Charlie olhou para os aparatos químicos organizados na cozinha. — E deixe tudo bem longe da comida da feira. — Ele saiu da cozinha no momento que ouvi um poderoso assobio de dentro e ele calmamente agachou-se enquanto a cozinha era sacudida em um imponente boom. — Ok... — Charlie riscou esse projeto da lista. — Vejamos agora... — Ele olhou para o hall de entrada e grunhiu. — Gente, _por favor! _Não deixe essas coisas por aqui! — Ele chutou algumas placas de madeira compensada no chão, pintadas pela metade. — De quem... — Ele viu as letras formando a palavra "Prisão" e suspirou. — Wes! David!

— Seria muito mais fácil manter as coisas em ordem se o David não estivesse no celular o tempo todo! — gritou Wes da sala comunal onde ele estava construindo barras de prisão. Ele encarou seu melhor amigo, mas David virou-se para ele, apontou para o celular e murmurou:

— Katherine.

Wes suspirou profundamente e assentiu.

— Tá, tudo bem... — e continuou a martelar.

Charlie olhou de novo para a expressão abatida de Wes.

— … solteiro no dia dos namorados, Wes?

— Primeira vez em alguns anos, é.

— Melhor que ter aquela maluca nas costas. — Charlie sorriu torto.

— Você também está solteiro esse ano, Chaz, por favor. Todo mundo sabe que você finalmente deu o fora da Leslie depois que ela gritou com o sua prima — zombou Wes, e Charlie corou. — Aquela garota tem alguns problemas sérios de ciúmes.

— Um cara tem que fazer o que um cara tem que fazer. — Charlie suspirou.

Nesse instante, as portas de Windsor se abriram e algo bem mais frio que o vento entrou. Charlie levantou a cabeça junto com os outros, e Dwight franziu a testa de onde estava sentada nas escadas. Blaine parecia chateado, Kurt parecia frustrado, Reed parecia assustado e os gêmeos cruzaram os braços desaprovadamente sobre o peito. Nesse ponto, todos podiam ver que Kurt, sem cerimônia, tinha matado sua mandatória aula de reforço em Stuart, e isso não era um bmo sinal.

— Vocês voltaram — disse Dwight em surpresa enquanto Blaine passou por ele sem qualquer palavra ou cumprimento para qualquer outro na casa. Dwight virou-se para Reed quando Kurt fez o mesmo que o namorado.

— Como foi?

— Estranho — replicou Reed suavemente.

Dwight piscou e olhou para onde Kurt e Blaine tinham desaparecido escada acima, ambos seguidos por um passarinho amarelo que estivera observando das vigas.

— O que o Logan fez agora? — demandou Wes da sala, olhando-os.

— Surpreendentemente, não foi ele... — Reed deu de ombros um pouco, preocupado. — Harvey e Medel querem que Blaine e Logan cantem juntos para o dia dos Namorados.

Era uma hora ruim para estar fazendo qualquer coisa no saguão de entrada. Os garotos cuspiram suas bebidas e derrubaram ferramentos e o que mais estivessem em suas mãos. E com os acontecimentos do ano anterior em mente, os garotos explodiram:

— O QUÊ?

* * *

><p>— Certo.<p>

Quando Kurt bateu a porta, isso quase fez Blaine pular. Ele não tinha esperado que ele o seguisse. Kurt estava com uma careta.

— Você ficou quieto o caminho inteiro até aqui, não olhou pra ninguém. Qual o problema? — Ele tirou o casado e o colocou junto com sua bolsa sem cerimônia no chão.

Blaine o olhou brevemente.

— Nada está errado.

— É, obviamente, já que suas sobrancelhas estão tão juntas que poderia ser um cachecol da Gap — vociferou Kurt. — Me diga o que está errado. Você não vai esconder nada de mim; te conheço bem demais para isso.

— Interessante considerando que aparentemente tem coisas que eu ainda não sei sobre você... — murmurou Blaine sob a respiração.

Kurt endireitou-se.

— O que você disse? — demandou ele, os olhos franzindo-se.

Blaine soltou a respiração ao tirar o casaco.

— Então você agora está cantando com ele...?

— Medel que pediu — disse Kurt, franzindo a testa ao sentar-se na cama de Blaine. – Eu estava lá, _Julian _estava lá, ouvimos ele cantando e ela pediu que eu cantasse com ele. Não entendo qual o problema aqui, dá pra esclarecer?

Blaine apenas balançou a cabeça, ajeitando as partituras em sua escrivaninha. Ele olhou para o painel de fotos uma única vez, muito fugazmente.

— Não. Nada para esclarecer — respondeu ele rigidamente.

Isso estava realmente começando a irritar Kurt. Ele lambeu os lábios e tentou se acalmar.

— Olha. Ninguém mais teria feito isso. Ele estava todo drogado de novo. Ninguém de vocês gosta dele...

— … mas com bons motivos? — disse Blaine quase sarcasticamente.

— … e eu só queria mostrar para ele que alguém está disposto a aturar ele.

— Você passa bastante tempo com ele sem isso, já que ele está praticamente de perseguindo.

Kurt parecia quase escandalizado e sentiu o calor subir no eito.

— Estou tento aula de reforço com ele graças a Murdoch e a gente nem conversa sobre muita outra coisa. — Ele gesticulou na direção da Casa Stuart em frustração. — A gente fala sobre a escola, sobre os Warblers, sobre como todo mundo em Stuart é profundamente estressado e como todo mundo em Windsor é agitado demais. — Kurt acalmou-se por um minuto. — Eu... EU cantei uma vez com ele no quarto dele. — Ele rapidamente continuar quando Blaine respirou fundo e jogou as mãos para o teto: — Mas só uma vez! Para praticar para o duelo, e a gente nem voltou a mencionar isso. EU cantei com _você _depois, não cantei com ele. Julian cantou.

— O que mais você não me contou? — disse Blaine silenciosamente, sem tirar os olhos de onde suas mãos estavam pousadas com força em sua escrivaninha.

Kurt o encarou, quase incapaz de acreditar que estava se estressando com isso. Ele suspirou em frustração e disse:

— Qual o problema aqui? Eu cantei um _ensaio _para um _duelo _com ele. O que você acha, que passo meu tempo em Stuart dando em cima dele?

— Bom, você não desencoraja ele! — vociferou Blaine de repente.

Kurt corou furiosamente, levantando-se. Raiva pura estava passando rapidamente por ele.

— O que você quer dizer com eu não desencorajo ele? — demandou ele, a voz se erguendo. — Eu digo para ele toda vez que estou com você e que a situação muito dificilmente vai mudar! É ele que fica insistindo!

— Cantar duetos com ele encoraja ele a continuar insistindo — respondeu Blaine, virando-se para olhá-lo. Ele aprecia agitado. — Ele acha que tem uma chance e tudo isso só piora as coisas...!

— Você está dizendo que _eu _pioro as coisas? — explodiu Kurt, caminhando até ele. — É você que está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água! Eu não sinto nada por ele; tudo que eu quero é manter ele no lugar dele, que é longe de nós dois!

— Como que isso é manter ele longe? — perguntou Blaine, incrédulo e retribuindo o olhar intenso. — Me diga, Kurt, por parece que você e ele estão ficando um pouco próximos demais! Você quer que eu só sente e assista acontecer?

Kurt franziu os olhos. Até onde águas turbulentas iam, ele e Blaine estavam prestes a ter uma tempestade.

— Então você acha que o que, vou fugir com ele nas suas costas, é isso?

— Não! — respondeu Blaine, mesmo que seu rosto tivesse corado quando sua voz se ergueu. — Estou dizendo que você poderia aprender um pouco de alguém com muito mais experiência em lidar com esse lunático. Ele está tentando entrar na sua cabeça! Ele está tentando te levar até ele!

— É, Blaine — sibilou Kurt —, porque eu sou um completo idiota e vou definitivamente ser enganado por essa. Sinto muito, você já _viu _ele? Posso não saber como ele era quando você estava com ele, mas do meu ponto de vista, ele está miserável, ele está drogado, todo mundo no campus praticamente odeia ele, e se tentar dizer para ele que ele não está sozinho é errado...

— Não ajuda quando ele está _apaixonado por você — _explodiu Blaine, quase soletrando as palavras para Kurt. — Você não está ajudando, Kurt, simples assim! Você está _incentivando _ele! Você está deixando ele pensar que você pode sentir alguma pequena chama por ele e ele está por aí, ajudando a aumentar o fogo! O seguro é só ficar longe dele e deixar ele se virar sozinho! Se você quer ajudar ele, ele _tem_ que ser afastado de você!

— E sozinho, ele está caindo aos pedaços! — retrucou Kurt. Ele grunhiu, exasperado, jogando as mãos para cima. — Isso nem é sobre ele, é? É sobre _você! _Você não confia em mim! Você está praticamente me dizendo que estou te traindo! Tudo isso de estar perto demais! Parece que você está preocupado _demais _com isso!

— E _tenho motivos para estar! — _retrucou Blaine. — Já vi acontecer antes, não quero ver acontecer de novo! E especialmente não com _ele! _Você podia ter ao mesmo me _contado _do que estava acontecendo. Eu não queria ouvir e ter que ficar ali e descobrir por _Medel _que meu ex e meu namorado estavam fazendo serenatas um para o outro pelas minhas costas! E acho que você teria pensando em mim antes de se envolver com ele!

— Eu _não _estou _me envolvendo com ele! — _gritou Kurt. — Porque você não consegue entender que é _por você que eu estou apaixonado?_

Blaine encarou.

Kurt não sabia quando as lágrimas surgiram. Mas elas eram quentes e irritadas e corriam pelas suas bochechas sem nunca parar. Havia muita raiva e frustração para chorar. Ele não queria nem olhar para Blaine mais. Ele estava prestes a jogar algo nele e ia garantir que fosse algo que deixasse uma marca. Ou talvez uma concussão que o fizesse entender que Kurt estava lugando para manter Logan longe de seu relacionamento com Blaine. Que em tudo que ele tinha feito, Kurt tinha deixado extremamente claro e repetitivo para Logan que Kurt e Blaine estavam juntos e que nada que Logan dissesse mudaria isso. E que a única forma de Logan jamais aceitar isso era se ele parecesse de ser tão raivoso — e ele tivesse alguém que não olhava para ele como se ele fosse um completo monstro.

Blaine não sabia o que dizer quando viu as lágrimas. Tudo dentro dele estava frio, irritado e traído. Ele contara para Kurt o que acontecera com Logan ele mesmo. Ele não conseguia entender por que Kurt não podia simplesmente ficar longe dele ou por que ele continuava traçando aquela linha entre eles — por que ele tinha que esconder; por que ele escondia se não era culpado? Ele não conseguia entender por que Kurt não escutava — por que ele não podia ficar com ele e ignorar Logan. Era demais, lembrava-o demais de antes — como se o machucado ainda estivesse ali — e ele não estava preparado para perdê-lo e não para Logan. Não depois de tudo.

Mas Kurt estava chorando. E Blaine estava zangado.

E ambas as suas palavras tinham sido pesadas.

Kurt balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio com tanta força que ele sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue. Ele afastou-se de Blaine e pegou suas coisas do chão com um soluço esbaforido.

— Kurt... — o nome saíra dos lábios de Blaine antes que ele pudesse se controlar.

Não importou — não foi ouvido. A gritaria na cabeça de Kurt estava abafando todo o resto do mundo. Com a respiração cortada por um soluço, ele foi para a porta.

— Kurt! — A segunda vez foi intencional, mas Blaine não podia, não conseguia, se mover.

Kurt o olhou uma última vez — durou menos de meio segundos. Aquele desapontamento e descrença em olhos azuis que Blaine nunca queria ver de novo. E então ele bateu a porta ao sair.

Quando Kurt virou-se no corredor, ele teve que colocar a mão na boca, furiosamente tentando segurar o próximo soluço. Mas quando ele ergueu os olhos, ele viu vários pares de olhos o encarando.

O corredor estava cheio de olhos. Os gêmeos estavam logo do lado de fora da porta, com Dwight, Wes e David. Charlie estava do outro lado, e o resto dos garotos de Windsor no corredores estavam próximos às portas dos seus quatros, com Reed na frente do quarto que eles dividiam. Quando os garotos o viram encarando-os, a maioria deles sumiu. Mas os conspiradores permaneceram.

— Por favor me digam que vocês não ouviram... — sussurrou Kurt roucamente.

— Difícil não ouvir — disse Wes sobriamente.

David assentiu lentamente.

— … vocês dois estavam falando bem alto ali.

— Pior briga doméstica que já vimos desde as visitas da Tabitha — disse Dwight sem piscar um olho ou sem um tom real.

Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça, furiosamente secando o caminho de lágrimas no seu rosto e abriu caminho entre os preocupados Tweedles para ir ao seu quarto. Reed voltou a vida e o seguiu, olhando para os outros para indicar que cuidava das coisas por ali.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Wes e David invadiram o quarto de Blaine com expressão duras e a bateram antes que Dwight e os gêmeos pudessem segui-los.

— Que porra foi aquela? — demandou David assim que estava do lado de dentro.

— Acho que você ouviu... — murmurou Blaine em uma voz notavelmente suave de onde estava sentado na ponta da cama, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

— É, ouvimos, mas precisam que alguém traduza de idiota para inglês para nós — vociferou Wes. — Pra que vocês estavam gritando um com o outro assim?

— A gente... se estressou — disse Blaine vaziamente, encarando o chão.

— Estresse não se equivale à ópera em decibéis. — David cruzou os braços. — Agora se importa em nós dizer o que exatamente tá acontecendo aqui? Porque não parece com... você. — Ele gesticulou para ele. — Você não deixa as coisas te afetar, pelo menos não assim.

— Me afetou de vez desta vez... — Blaine suspirou. Ele olhou para a porta por onde Kurt tinha sumido. — Extremamente.

O que era preciso para que Kurt entendesse que Logan não era apenas uma complicação — ele era uma completa condição sozinho? Eles mal haviam começado a namorar e ele já estava ganhando se os fazia brigar assim. E ele teria pensado que depois que tudo que ele ouvira, tudo que lhe fora contado, e depois de ter que lidar com violência em McKinley, ele teria poupado a si mesmo e a Blaine a aflição de ter que lidar com Logan desta forma.

— Você tem alguma razão em particular aqui, Blaine?

Ele olhou para David, confuso.

— O quê?

— Não, eu só quero saber — disse David enfaticamente ao franzir a testa. — Se você tem alguma razão para suspeitar que Kurt talvez possa sentir algo por Logan e está encorajando ele nas suas costas...

— E isso _além _da prática de duetos, porque sério, David e eu fazemos isso o tempo todo e você não vê Katherine gritando comigo — disse Wes.

— Você não está interessado em David assim, Wes — murmurou Blaine com grande paciência.

— Como você sabe? — David abriu um sorriso ao colocar um braço ao redor do amigo. — Se eu fosse do seu time, Wes seria minha primeira escolha; nós provavelmente já vamos envelhecer juntos de qualquer forma.

— Vê? — Wes sorriu, mimicando o gesto.

Blaine não estava rindo. Ele não conseguia. Ele apenas suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça ao se levantar e caminhar até sua escrivaninha, tirando suas cosias do caminho para limpar. A briga penetrara suas roupas, sua pele, e nada parecia certo.

Ele remexeu nos papéis por um momento até se virar repentinamente para os outros dois e dizer:  
>— Eu <em>estava <em>certo, não estava? — Os dois se entreolharam. Blaine continuou: — Isso _é _incentivar o Logan, não é? Cantar canções de amor com ele, ficar por perto... E Kurt nem me contou e _isso; _por que ele sentiria a necessidade de fazer isso se não tem nada para esconder?

— Talvez porque essa seria a sua reação? — sugeriu Wes, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Quando Blaine suspirou e apoiou-se em sua mesa, David caminhou até ele.

— Olha... não estamos dizendo que _não _foi uma má ideia o Kurt está agradando o Logan assim. Logan Wright é a última pessoa para quem você mostraria qualquer alusão de fraqueza.

— Só estamos dizer que... talvez Kurt _tinha _as mais puras intenções. — Wes deu de ombros um pouco, jogando-se na cama de Blaine. — Quer dizer, é... ideia _muito _estúpida, mas... Kurt não parece o tipo de cara que incentivaria um cara assim só para se sentir bem por ter dois atrás dele.

— O que você acha sobre isso? — David perguntou para Blaine com uma expressão silenciosa.

Blaine não respondeu. Ele encarou o chão. Com essa expressão, Wes finalmente assentiu.

— Ah... entendi. — Ele levantou-se. — É sobre ele, não é? Isso é sobre...

— É, isso. — Blaine o encarou. — Ele não parecia ser desse tipo também.

— Você tem que parar de comparar ele com o Kurt, Blaine — disse David finalmente, parecendo um pouco impaciente. — Você tem que parar, cara, porque ele não é Kurt e Kurt não é ele. Você ainda sente algo por ele?

— O que... _não! — _Blaine o encarou como se insultado com a mera menção, genuinamente escandalizado. — Eu amo o Kurt, tá; não teria ficado tão estressado se não amasse. — Ele se jogou na cama de bruços. — Vocês dois podem só... sair, por um minuto? Eu tenho que... pensar.

David e Wes se entreolharam com isso e Wes balançou a cabeça.

— Tá, tudo bem... então você ter que parar de ver tudo como se ainda fosse o ano passado.

— Ajudaria se o Logan parasse de fazer _parecer _como se fosse — retorquiu Blaine, encarando a parede.

— Hm... bem... verdade. — David deu de ombros. Ele suspirou e direcionou-se para a porta. — vamos deixar você ajeitar as cosias com o Kurt.

— É, porque a última pessoa em questão não era do tipo de ir pra briga — disse Wes pensativamente. — Kurt, por outro lado, parece ter suas garras. Vai ser bom para vocês! — Ele sorriu maliciosamente um pouco e fechou a porta.

Blaine grunhiu e puxou um travesseiro sobre a cabeça, arruinando o penteado com gel e liberando os cachos. Seria uma longa noite.

* * *

><p>— Kurt...? — Reed sentou-se cuidadosamente na ponta da cama. Já passara meia hora depois da inicial confusão no quarto de Blaine e Reed esperara pacientemente para que os murmúrios e resmungos francamente inteligíveis da parte de Kurt do quarto sumissem. Agora havia apenas silêncio, e sob o que deveriam ser três acolchoados estava Kurt. Reed bateu no monte ali gentilmente, mas Kurt se afastou. — Kurt?<p>

— Vá embora.

Reed suspirou pesadamente. Aqui vamos nós.

— Kurt... por favor, fale comigo? Quer dizer, se tem algum aqui em Windsor com quem você pode falar...

— Você vai ficar do lado dele. Todo mundo fica do lado dele. Todo mundo _vai _ficar do lado dele.

Ao que Reed disse pacientemente:

— Isso não é exatamente verdade... mas quer dizer que _foi _você quem fez algo errado...?

— Não! — Kurt imediatamente levantou-se e a expressão de Reed caiu ao vê-lo. Seu rosto estava corado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos: era a imagem de alguém que estivera chorando, mas ele parecia furioso. O choro mais raivoso que Reed já vira.

— Ah, Kurt...

— Eu não fiz nada errado, Reed — declarou ele, parecendo como se algo estivesse preso em sua garganta. — Como ele pode me acusar disso? Eu recuso qualquer tentativa, pareço até um disco quebrado dizendo para o Logan que estou com o Blaine... até evito tocar o Logan como se ele tivesse lepra! E isso é impressionante considerando que Medel fez a gente sentar no mesmo piano quando a gente cantou pela primeira vez aquele estúpido dueto!

E então ele se jogou debaixo das cobertos de novo. Reed o considerou por um momento e inclinou-se sobre ele, sem se importar se estava deitado sobre as costas ou os cotovelos de Kurt.

— Foi tão estúpido assim? O tempo todo, quer dizer?

Um movimento. Reed teve que se esforçar para entender as palavras.

— … não na verdade. Quer dizer... ele queria que eu fosse embora, sabe. Estava no rosto dele, ele queria que eu fosse embora.

— Mas... você não foi.

A massa embaixo das cobertas suspirou em verdadeira forma dramática.

— … você devia ter ouvido ele cantar aquela hora. Ele estava perdido. Não era cantar aquilo. Ele parecia simplesmente não se importar mais. Como se não houvesse motivo. Então talvez vocês _entendesse _porque eu tinha que tentar ajudar ele um pouco.

— Então... você fez isso para ajudar ele.

Kurt bisbilhotou por debaixo das cobertas.

— Sim.

— Funcionou? Você ajudou ele?

— Você viu ele nos ensaios? Até os Stuarts estavam surpresos que ele estava agindo quase feliz aqueles dias.

Houve uma pausa momentânea, e então Reed riu de repente, como se não conseguisse se controlar. Kurt sentou-se e franziu a testa para ele.

— E qual é a graça?

— Nada! — disse Reed com inocentes olhos castanhos.

A expressão de Kurt escureceu.

— Eu juro, se eu ouvir alguém dizer isso quando _tem _algo mais uma vez...

— Kurt... — riu-se Reed, sorrindo para ele e empurrando seu ombro. — Vamos lá. Não percebe? Sério mesmo?

— Perceber o quê?

— Kurt... O Logan deve ter te dito umas mil vezes que está apaixonado por você — disse Reed, revirando os olhos. — Ele está mais feliz agora porque admita; quem _não _ficaria feliz se estivesse passando tanto tempo com a pessoa de quem gosta, cantando músicas com ela? Lembra semana passada quando eu comecei a dançar que nem um idiota pelo quarto por causa de Shane...? — Reed suspirou com um sorriso bobo.

— É, eu joguei um travesseiro na sua cara. — Kurt apertou os olhos. — Foi ruim a esse ponto.

— Talvez Logan seja um pouco mais controlado, mas ele provavelmente está tão perdidamente apaixonado quando eu. — Reed sorriu e riu. — Não me diga que você não percebeu isso. Isso seria um _insulto _a sua inteligente e supostamente incrível sexto sentido. — Ele ajeitou-se e encostou-se em Kurt. — É preocupante e fofo que ele fique tão feliz com isso.

Kurt não disse nada. Ele estava segurando-se na cama com força. Claro que Logan estava feliz porque ele estava com ele. Claro, qualquer um podia falar com ele. Derek estava tentando por anos, e com Julian por perto, eram duas pessoas. Mas o que devia realmente ter animado Logan era o fato de Kurt tolerava sua presença. Que ele estava com _ele._

_ Você não está ajudando, Kurt, simples assim! Você está _incentivando_ ele!_

Algo frio surgiu no seu peito, e foi substituído por pura raiva. Talvez ele estivesse. Talvez ele tivesse dado a Logan esperança falsa. Tinha? Isso contava quando ele cuidava para não o tocar ou falava sobre o namorado o tempo todo? Qual era o erro em ajudar alguém? Para variar ele estava pensando em outra pessoa — alguém que podia se destruir até os pedaços, e São Blaine, salvados dos gays e atormentados, não achava que era uma boa ideia? Quanta ignorância!

… _tá, eu não quis dizer isso. E talvez esse "alguém" fosse Logan Wright, seu ex-namorado e... atual rival pela minha... atenção. Mas ele _tem _toda a minha atenção e por que não pode simplesmente confiar em mim?_

O pensamento irritante que persistia com ele era por que ele não sentia que podia simplesmente dizer isso para Blaine. Talvez por que não havia nada para dizer? Ou talvez por que Blaine realmente merecesse saber o que estava acontecendo?

… será que Kurt estava incentivando Logan? Mesmo? E a expressão de Blaine. Kurt já a tinha visto — aquela expressão magoada de Finn quando ele fora traído. Só que ele _nunca _imaginara que seria a causa de tal expressão habitar o rosto de Blaine.

Ele engoliu com força e jogou-se de volta debaixo das cobertas.

— Kurt? — chamou Reed, preocupado. — Kurt...

— Por favor, vá embora, Reed. — Sua voz estava suave. — Quero ficar sozinho.

Reed o encarou por alguns momentos, e estava claro que ele estava sendo dispensado. Ele bateu nas cobertas gentilmente e então suspirou.

— … tá. — Ele se levantou e foi para sua própria cama. — Você, hm... quer jantar?

— … não.

Reed não insistiu. Mas só verbalmente. Ele pegou seu celular e mandou um SOS que viajou para Lima, para a casa dos Jones. Mercedes estava de fones de ouvido enquanto cantava junto à Destiny's Child, mas o celular ao seu lado não passou despercebido. Ela abaixou a música e pegou o aparelho.

— Aah! — Ela sorriu ao ver o nome de Reed, o amiguinho estiloso de Kurt de Dalton. Talvez ele estivesse ligando para outro dia de compras...

Mercedes parou ao ler a mensagem. Ela encarou. E então arrancou o fones, os lábios pressionados numa linha fina.

— Ah, _nem vem que tem._

* * *

><p><em>NT.: nem vou perder tempo dando minhas desculpas porque nada perdoa quase duas semanas de atraso. Mas minha faculdade voltou, então as coisas estão meio corridas por aqui._

_Também, o fato de o Kurt e o Blaine brigarem aqui e os spoilers que saíram esses dias não são muito bons para a minha sanidade. Apesar de eu não ser a maior fã deles nessa história. Mas deixem pra lá._

_Não vou prometer quando o próximo capítulo vem porque eu provavelmente não vou conseguir terminar a tempo. Mas vou tentar não levar tanto tempo de novo. Mas eu vou começar mais um trabalho em uma semana, então meu tempo livre está bem reduzido._

_Gostaram do episódio novo? (Eu não)._

_Ansiosos para o de hoje (agora/provavelmente já passou quando vocês lerem isso)?_

_Até logo!_


End file.
